Finding Hope
by SpaceSword16
Summary: (A darker take on Destiny's bonds.) Haruka finds her peaceful Friday night with her family ruined when a mysterious sound outside reveals that she has a half sister however that isn't the only question that arises as the dark moon's crest makes it's appearance on this new comer's body. Is she friend or foe? Will Haruka even give herself the chance to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. All I own it Tsuki and Daichi.

A/N: this is a much darker story than the original so be warned that this story might trigger you. This is more or less the original idea that isn't quite as clean or tame as well as much darker.

 **Trigger warning: graphic mentions of abuse and Rape in this chapter. You have been warned!**

The rain pelted down painfully as she glanced at the smeared ink on the crumbled paper in her hand as she paused beneath a small bus stop though it did little to keep the rain from drenching her through. Fighting tears she read the house number and glanced around, trying to see if she could make out any of the numbers through the bad storm.

 _What if she hates me? What if she's like everyone else and thinks I'm some form of fucking freak?_

She thought, tears threatening to spill over as she leaned against the cold metal rod that held up the small shed before her eyes landed on the numbers 280.

 _There it is._

Nervously she took a step toward the house, cursing mentally as it even hurt to walk and she was sure that she was bleeding again from every wound there was.

 _If I can just get there and maybe get them to call an ambulance._

She thought as she staggered forward, the world blurring a bit as her hand met with the slippery metal gate that grated as it slid open.

"Did you hear something?" Haruka asked as she looked up from where she and Hotaru was playing a board game on the coffee table, though Michiru shook her head.

"No, I didn't." the aqua haired teen answered, looking up from the board as she made her move earning a sigh from her lover.

"I'd better go check it out."

Haruka stated as she walked toward the door, just as a soft knock sounded from the other side.

 _Please don't let her hate me; I know I'm a bastard but Dad's actions aren't my fault._

When Haruka opened the door she saw a young girl with shoulder length black hair sink down onto the step, blood seeping out of her dark colored clothing.

Haruka's eyes widened as the girl looked up, tearful eyes pleading with hers as she added "I'm Tsuki T….Tenou….." she began, panting in pain though Haruka didn't give her time to finish.

"Setsuna! Get the first aid kit!"

Tsuki felt herself weaken as she noticed that the older girl knelt down in front of her and asked in a soft yet shocked voice "You said your name is Tenou. Your father wouldn't be called Daichi would he?"

Tsuki barely managed a nod as Haruka helped her to her feet and lead her inside, though Tsuki refused to move a step away from the rug.

"I'm filthy….I'm fine right here."

She stated, her voice rough as if commanding something though Haruka saw the look of fear in the younger girl's eyes.

"It's fine. But I have to ask, why are you here? I mean it's really late and raining?" Haruka stated, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for an explanation.

Tsuki licked her cracking lips as she adverted her gaze to the rug, tears suddenly filling her eyes though she blinked them away.

 _Because I've always wanted to meet you and you're the only hope I have?_

"This was the only place I felt I could try to go." Tsuki answered as she slowly took off her jacket, hissing as the wet fabric brushed against the back of her shirt which was dyed deep red.

Haruka's eyes went wide at this as she gently reached over to see that the back of the girl's once white shirt was torn, revealing bruising and cut flesh.

Who did this?" She asked, gently unsticking the fabric from the battered skin though her only reply was a humorless laugh as Tsuki retorted

"My spineless jellyfish of a half-brother and what is supposed to be my mom."

Haruka felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of any parent being that cruel toward their child. A spanking for being reckless she could understand…..but this...This was beyond heartless.

"Why would they do something like this?"

The blonde winced at how pathetic her own voice sounded though this thought ran from her mind as she noticed how the younger girl shifted uncomfortably.

 _How do I tell her that I'm a freak? She'll hate me!_

Tsuki thought as she shifted slightly, not wanting to lie to her new found sister however just before she could figure out what to say an aqua haired woman entered the room, her blue eyes softening and filling with concern when she saw the younger girl.

"Oh my gosh….What happened?" She asked, her voice gentle as she walked over, followed by a tall woman with tan skin and garnet eyes.

"Her….Mom." Haruka bit out, her hands balling into fists but then lightened her gaze. But Tsuki didn't noticed this, no she was busy trying to avoid the gaze of the tallest of the three women.

"Go with Setsuna. She'll help you get cleaned up and find you a change of clothes." Haruka stated with a sigh before storming off toward the stairs, her footfall sounding more like those belonging to a soldier than that of a seventeen year old girl.

Nervously Tsuki followed, eyes glued to the floor as she ascended the stairs behind both Haruka and Setsuna.

"So what happened?" the older girl asked, surprising Tsuki with how soft the tone was when she expected anger.

"Kenji and the hag." Tsuki answered in a whisper, earning a sigh as they entered a room where Setsuna gently began to treat the small cuts on the girl's face.

Tsuki couldn't help but to let the tears that she had been holding in come at the gentle administrations, subconsciously leaning into the warm, moist wash rag.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that it was this bad?" Setsuna scolded lightly, her voice only loud enough for the younger girl to hear.

"I bothered you enough…" Tsuki began, only to be stopped by cold hands carefully pulling her shirt away from the clotting wounds.

"Tenoh-Chan I am not putting up with this shit from you tonight. You do not have to face everything alone…..how many times must I tell you that?" the time guardian chided, all while helping the younger teen undress before setting about cleaning her back.

Tsuki tried not to blush as she sat in her blood soaked underwear, though to her surprised Setsuna was still being gentle with her….even if she had annoyed her.

"We need to get you to the hospital…You're still bleeding and I'm pretty sure by the way that you where staggering that it isn't from your menstrual cycle." Setsuna stated after some time of just working in silence, noticing how Tsuki's face turned red.

"No! If I report them…..I…..They…..They'll do worse." The teen stated, her heart suddenly picking speed as the room seemed to close in around her.

"No they won't Tsuki…Because you're safe here. I know you're afraid to tell anyone about your powers but you are a sailor soldier just like the rest of us and we _never_ would let _anyone_ get hurt, least of all a _child_ and one of our _friends._ " Setsuna replied, her voice stern but full of concern at the same time as she gingerly rubbed the unbruised part of Tsuki's forearm, knowing that even without the bruises that the teen would react negatively to a hug.

Meanwhile Haruka was seated in the family room downstairs, face buried in her hands as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just been told.

"Do you think Dad knew about her? Maybe that's why he shipped me off to a group home?" Haruka wondered aloud, only to feel her lover press a kiss into her temple.

"I don't know but I do know that she is going to need all of us for the next few weeks." Michiru answered, earning a dry chuckle from the blonde.

"So we're keeping the little stray?" the wind soldier tried to joke though it fell flat and she sighed "I just want to know why the fuck an adult would beat their own child senseless like that."

Michiru sighed and shook her head, not understanding it even in the slightest.

"Me neither love but at least she has us." The aqua haired woman replied just as Setsuna entered the room, a grim look on her face.

"Haruka…Go start the car. We're going to have to take her to the emergency room."

Both of the other teens looked shocked at this as Haruka stood up, concern in her teal eyes as she demanded.

"Why?"

To anyone else she would have sounded rude and angry but to those in the house they knew the real reason for the brashness.

"Haruka, Tsuki was raped. By who I can only assume but from the amount of bleeding I think that maybe it had torn something."

The windows rattled harshly as the wind outside picked up, howling loudly as Haruka's eyes turned stormy.

"Go get her and anything else that she may need. If you need help getting her to the car let me know." Haruka stated before heading outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiping the blood from her bottom lip she turned downcast eyes toward her attacker, hearing the familiar voice snarl "You're not even worth my time!"**

Haruka saw Tsuki's face contort in her sleep, wondering if maybe the younger girl was about to wake up even if she knew that the girl was under an induced coma for the moment.

"She looks like she's stuck in a nightmare." Haruka stated, turning to Setsuna who sighed as she walked into the room and sat down on the plastic chair on the other side of the bed, gently placing a hand inside of Tsuki's, feeling her grip her fingers slightly in her sleep.

"Well after what we've heard and saw do you blame her?" the time guardian replied, her voice softening as she added "The good thing is that she is going to be okay…and child services decided that I can become her legal guardian." 

**The pain ripped through her as he entered her again, his grip tight against her shoulders as the bed creaked beneath them though she could only bit down on the gag, trying to not give him the pleasure to see her cry. "You whore! So easy….No one would want a freak like you!"**

Suddenly thunder rang out outside, alerting both of their attention to the window.

"That's odd….they wasn't giving any storms." Haruka stated, slowly getting up and heading toward the glass, sliding it only slightly open so that the wind wrapped around her.

"The wind even has an eerie aura. Almost like it's screaming in someone's place." She stated, glancing over at Setsuna who seemed lost deep in thought.

 **Gasping as he pulled himself out Tsuki let out a muffled groan, feeling the blood gush from between her legs as she looked up into the dark colored eyes of her half-brother, being able to see the conflict in them despite of what he had just done.**

" **Bitch."**

 **He growled, though she was unsure by that point who he was calling that.**

 **However suddenly a voice called out "If you're done with the trash I need you to come in here and help with dinner."**

 **Tsuki felt bile fill her throat as she watched the much stronger figures leave the room, leaving her tied to the bed.**

 _ **Please…..Silver crystal….Queen Serenity…Whatever else is out there…..Please give me the powers to break free from this!**_

Haruka's eyes grew wide as the storm seemed to worsen still however suddenly a shriek filled the air just as Tsuki sat up in bed, wild eyes darting around the dimly lit room as pain filled her body from sitting up all too quick.

"Tsuki-Chan….Relax." Setsuna murmured, earning a glare from the young teen.

"Don't call me that." Tsuki bit out, her eyes sparking dangerously as she looked up at the time senshi who just sighed.

"I'm sorry. But you need to relax." She replied, smoothing the fifteen year old's hair out of her face.

"What happened? Where am I?" Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"You're in the hospital….You had to undergo surgery to fix a rip in you're….." The look that Tsuki shot her shut Haruka up.

"I know what happened…..This isn't the first time that Kenji has done this." Tsuki bit out, causing both of the other young women to look at her.

"Who's Kenji?" Haruka asked, though Setsuna had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing.

"My so called half-brother."

Haruka felt sick to her stomach and even felt light headed at the implications of that.

 _How can someone do this to their own family? How could_ _ **anyone**_ _take someone's innocence like that? That is something you should give to someone after building up trust….Nothing like this!_

The wind outside howled loudly, as if it was as enraged as Haruka as she dropped into one of the plastic chairs that littered the room.

"Damn …."

Tsuki could easily feel Haruka's anger and flinched slightly, though this didn't go unnoticed by Setsuna.

"You're safe now Tsuki….Before they knocked you out for surgery the police questioned you and child services has appointed me as your guardian…if that is what you want." Setsuna stated, earning a suddenly terrified look as Tsuki sent a glance over at Haruka.

" _No one_ will hurt you." Setsuna answered the unspoken fear just as Haruka stood up, unsteady on her feet.

"I need some air….I'll come back soon."

She stated before leaving the room.

Tsuki glanced at the storms outside and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to not let her voice betray her.

"She'll hate me Setsuna-Sama…..Damn it, I have the power of the black moon for crying out loud!" she snarled, a half-moon suddenly glowing on her forehead as she glared up at the dark skinned woman.

"Tsuki, Enough! You have the _power_ of the dark moon…that does not mean _you_ are evil." Setsuna stated, her voice getting a bit harsh as she tried to break through the train of thoughts that was un-doubtfully clouding the fifteen year old's mind.

Meanwhile outside Haruka was leaned against the car, letting the rain beat down on her as she tried to block everything from her mind.

 _Is that why she is so jittery around me? Setsuna obviously knows her….What the heck is going on?_

She thought bitterly, glancing over at Michiru who was standing under the shelter of the hospital's archway.

"Haruka…What is going on? You're shaking like a leaf." She asked, earning a glare form Haruka who sighed sat down on the hood, burying her face in her hands.

"She was raped by her half-brother, Michiru and I know that she and Setsuna is hiding something from me….Just what the heck is going on? What doesn't Sets trust me with?" she responded, punching herself in the thigh as she struggled to hold in the emotions that bubbled inside of her.

"I'm sure they have reasons Ruka….Now let's go back inside before you catch cold." Michiru stated, walking over and wrapping her arms around her lover's shoulders.

"I need to clear my head Michiru. Why don't you go talk to them and give me time to go for a ride around the block? Before I end up going down to that jail and ripping that bitch and her son's throats out?" the blonde stated, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"Alright….Go on. But be careful." Michiru stated, kissing her lover before letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka sped through the rain, trying to ignore the sting in her eyes however suddenly a dark aura filled her senses. Skidding to a halt she turned her motorcycle into the direction of the aura and rushed back.

Haruka gasped as she pulled into the parking lot, seeing not only Neptune and Pluto fighting but also a fighter in a dark colored fuku, the skirt dark blue and her bow yellow but most prominent was the dark colored aura that swirled around her.

However then she saw the bruises that was covering the strange fighter and she felt her heart drop as color drained from her face.

 _No….it can't be Tsuki._

She thought, knowing that the aura only belonged to one kingdom however then Pluto landed beside of her.

"Don't judge her….Get to know her before you place judgement or travel to the ruins on the moon."

Haruka felt betrayed but felt something inside her call out to her, causing her to grip at her head as a light enveloped her.

Haruka froze as she walked into the room, seeing that her sister was not only awake but talking to Michiru—who she seemed to avoid—who was seated beside the bed while Hotaru was perched on Tsuki's lap, leaned back against her dozing. Haruka noticed the uncomfortable shift she gave and felt torn, she wanted to leave the former dark senshi but the battered teen reminded her of her age.

"Haruka…" Michiru began though Haruka just retorted

"I don't trust her. But she can stay with us but I do not want her around Hotaru alone."

Michiru glanced over at Tsuki who had squared her jaw though her expression was blank.

"Get the fuck off of me kid…You heard her." The fifteen year old barked out, voice holding so much darkness that the little girl flinched and quickly obeyed.

"Haruka!" Michiru snapped, sending a disapproving look at her lover who just glared back and left the room.

"Hotaru…I'm sorry but I don't want Haruka to get mad." Tsuki stated, trying to stand up though Setsuna grabbed her by the shoulder and swiftly pulled her down onto the bed.

"You stay." She stated before adding "Michiru, keep an eye on her while I go talk to a certain blonde mule."

Tsuki sat in silence, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Kaiou-San…You linked your star seed with mine; do you think that I could be evil?" she questioned suddenly, only to feel a hand gingerly touch her battered back.

"No. Your sister is just very stubborn. She'll come around in a few days." Michiru assured, noticing the unshed tears in the dark haired Tenou's eyes.

"Haruka-Papa is just stubborn." Hotaru stated, climbing back up onto the bed and gently hugging the older girl who flinched away and seemed shocked by the mere gesture.

"Hotaru, be careful. Her back is really sore." Michiru lectured lightly, earning a look from Tsuki.

"Don't scold her, she's not hurting me." Tsuki stated, her voice sounding frail as she timidly put a hand on Hotaru's hair.

Michiru noticed how Tsuki's eyes softened though her face stayed just as stony as before.

"Don't listen to Haruka. You can spend however much time with Hotaru as you want." Michiru stated, earning sigh.

"I don't want to cause any problems."

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot Setsuna slammed her hand against her car, causing Haruka to jolt slightly.

"What the hell Haruka?! If you saw all of that then why don't you trust her? She is literally terrified of everything….If it wasn't for Hotaru sitting with her she would have had a panic attack when they came in for blood samples." Setsuna lectured, earning a glare.

"She's from the fucking black moon clan!" Haruka snarled back, earning a sigh.

"I can't believe you." She exclaimed sharply "She has powers form the dark moon kingdom, it's not like she's from the dark moon kingdom! Would something evil cling to someone in fear because for some reason they're afraid of doctors?"

Haruka stood then, slamming the door closed before snapping "Well how would you fucking feel? She may or may not be my sister and if she was Dad must have picked her over me since he felt well enough to ship me off to some boarding school after I came out to him!"

Setsuna suddenly saw where this was going and sighed as she placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Tsuki didn't know Daichi…She just knew that her mother said that he was her father. To be honest I think that may have been half of why she came to you….hoping to learn about what he was like."

Haruka wanted to snap back at her friend but something about the words told her that what Setsuna said was on the verge of being taboo.

"I still don't trust her….But alright….I'll give her a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka jolted to her feet as she heard a scream come from downstairs, causing her to think the worse however as she rushed down the stairs she froze, because there on the couch sat Tsuki; gripping the blanket tightly.

"It was just a dream…."

She heard the words mumbled brokenly, as if the speaker was trying hard not to burst into tears and Haruka found herself taking an instinctive step forward, however she steeled herself and stopped.

 _She could be the enemy…..This could be a trap._

She reminded herself however then she heard Tsuki let out a loud curse, tossing the blanket to the side while slowly standing up.

Haruka watched wordlessly as Tsuki limped her way over to the door, pausing as she opened it and slipped into the night air.

Once outside Tsuki ran, trying to block out any pain that ripped through her.

 _I am a freak…a monster….That's why mom hated me….That's why Dad didn't want me._

She thought, the tears she had been holding finally spilling over as she ran.

 _Mom even said it….She always told me that's why Dad never came. Setsuna is just using me…..that has to be it._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her foot getting caught on a tree root causing her to crash into the ground; the force of the movement ripping the stitches that held together the deep lacerations on her back.

She could feel the blood drippling down her shoulders and back, soaking the shirt that Haruka had given her.

 _Great….Now I have to ask them for something else. I'm already taking up their food and their couch. I can't ask them for anything else…and it's not like I matter anyway._

She thought, standing up though she regretted it as sheering pain shot through her back. Glancing down at her bloody palms she sighed, wiping them off the best she could on the already stained shirt.

 _I hope they don't get too mad at me over this._

She thought, slowly staggering back toward the house that she could only mildly consider her home.

To her surprise Setsuna rushed out to meet her.

"What happened?" she asked, earning a glare from the shadow senshi.

"Nothing." Tsuki stated, her voice void of everything as she slowly made her way into the house and into the nearest bathroom.

Filling the sink with water she then stripped off her shirt and plunged it into the water, hoping that the blood would at least not be noticeable against the black fabric.

However then she heard the door open, causing her to flinch even though she saw concerned garnet eyes staring back at her.

"You're a mess." Setsuna stated, wetting a washcloth before grabbing a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

"Sorry." Tsuki found herself saying, though she wanted to kick herself for even returning back to the outer senshi manor.

 _I'm nothing but a bother to them, I shouldn't have came back._

She thought, letting Setsuna lead her over to the closed toilet and gently push her down.

"Whatever you did the stitches have ripped out. I'll have to redo all of them." She vaguely heard Setsuna state as the blood was cleaned from her back.

Setsuna was careful to apply a topical numbing cream on the girl's back, though she got no response from anything—including the stitches.

"Can I use your phone?" Tsuki's voice asked suddenly, the tone meek as if she was expecting a harsh retort in response to the simple question.

"Of course…Why? Who are you calling?" Setsuna answered, earning a sigh.

"I need to call my friend Danny to see if I can borrow a new shirt."

The answer hurt Setsuna who realized that the young teen actually had nothing at all there, not even a change of clothes.

"Maybe we can go shopping later?" Setsuna suggested as she taped bandages over the fresh stitches. However Tsuki just stood, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I don't have the money to repay you for them and I'm not your responsibility anyway."

Setsuna wanted to point out that legally she was however something about the girl's voice stopped her. What was the tone that was hidden behind the coolness of her tone? Was it fear? Longing? Sadness? A mix of all three?

Setsuna couldn't tell but she knew that Tsuki wouldn't accept their help, at least not yet.

"You could work for it." She suggested, earning a bitter laugh.

"Work? How the fuck can I do that when I can't even move my arms that much or stand for a long time?" Tsuki bit out, leaving the room with only a towel wrapped around her torso.

Tsuki ignored the pain as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter, picking up the phone and clumsily dialing out the all too familiar number.

"Hello? Aswolt residence." A gruff male voice stated, the sound of sleep evident in the male's tone.

"Darrell? I'm sorry for waking you at this hour but can you get your son for me? It's kind of important….Tell him it's Tsuki." Tsuki whispered, only to hear the man mumble something turn hear yelling on the other line.

"Tsuki, what's wrong? Is it Akemi, has she or kenji hurt you again?"

Tsuki winced at the sudden voice almost yelling in her ear though she bit back a smile and replied.

"No, They're in jail. Say do you think you could somehow convince your mom or someone to drive you here to bring me a shirt?" She replied, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, but it'll have to wait until morning. Do you think that you can meet me at the shop?" Danny replied, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks buddy…You're a lifesaver."

After hanging up Tsuki stood, only to find Setsuna standing in the doorway with a folded t-shirt in her hand.

"Here…I don't want you catching a cold from sleeping only in a towel."

Tsuki stood unmoving for a few minutes, regarding both the clothing and Setsuna before stepping forward and taking the object.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**A young girl was knelt in front of an ivory throne, her head bowed low as others shouted accusations at her, jeering and even taunting her because of her age and size.**

" **They sent you on an assassin mission? More like suicide mission, there's no way you can take all of us on!" a burly man dressed in golden armor with the Uranian symbol on the breast sneered, earning a echo of laughter from everyone but the king and queen.**

" **Peace Daiki. Allow the child to speak, surely one as young as she doesn't hold much threat." The king stated, watching as his wife slowly walked toward the young girl who didn't seem to dare look at any of them directly.**

" **I….I come to warn you. My kingdom….they sent me to kill you Queen Serenity…..so that they could overtake your territories. They plan to attack within the next month…Please your highness….You must prepare your troops before then…..No more blood needs to be shed than has already in this mindless war."**

" **See! A direct threat!" Daiki yelled, earning a glare from Serenity who knelt by the trembling child.**

" **Little one, did you come all this way just to warn us?" She asked, earning a timid nod.**

" **Yes your majesty….I may have been trained to kill but unless provoked there is no reason to." The cloaked figure replied, her voice quivering with fear.**

" **And how old are you child?" Queen Serenity questioned, her tone holding no malice as she addressed the intruder who glanced up, surprise written across her face.**

" **Eleven."**

 **Serenity's expression darkened at the revelation, who would send a child into a place where they could have been killed?**

" **What are you called?" she asked, noticing the look of nervousness that the child wore.**

" **I am Shoku Kurai…..The fourth in line to receive the title Kuro tō Bo e." the eleven year old stated, her words almost whispered as she waited for the queen's verdict.**

 **Queen serenity was shocked, after all the Kuro tō bo e where known as the dark kingdoms strongest warriors because of their mysterious power to grow teen times stronger than before.**

" **I shall allow you to stay since you came here to warn us and returning to the dark moon would be dangerous for you. However….You'll have to stay under the watch of one of our strongest senshi." The queen began, earning a nod.**

" **Thank you, your majesty."**

 **Whispering came through the room, the adults whispering amongst themselves while the children looked confused.**

" **Come…I'll take you there now and don't worry whatever you need will be brought."**

Tsuki awoke, her ears buzzing as she looked around the room as images flashed through her mind.

" **With all respect I am no babysitter." A woman stated, though Shoku didn't dare to look up as the two adults talked, their voices hushed, though she did make out the words**

" **Sailor Pluto, You're the only one that won't be prejudiced toward her."**

 **Shoku looked up then, curiosity overpowering fear because even she knew that sailor Pluto rarely came from the time gates.**

" **Fine." She heard Pluto sigh.**

"Tsuki! Are you okay?"

Shaking the effects of the vision the fifteen year old looked up to see Michiru knelt in front of her, a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah….Sorry." Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"You had a vision didn't you? What was it?"

Tsuki looked up, shocked by this proclamation though she only blushed and looked down.

"There's this kid….She's in front of this woman….A queen no doubt….and she is shaking, completely terrified. She was sent to kill this woman but didn't. Who the hell would send a child into a battle knowing she'd die?!"

Tsuki stated, struggling to keep her voice calm as she spoke then glared at the aqua haired teen in front of her.

"Go get Setsuna! I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

Michiru wordlessly nodded, leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with Setsuna, who was carrying with her something with a red orb. However Tsuki was shaking too badly to even notice, her head in her hands as if to shut out the visions.

"Am I going crazy?" she whimpered, feeling someone sit down beside her on the couch.

"No….You are just getting your memories back. You see, all senshi are reincarnated from someone in the past." Setsuna began though the girl glared up at her.

"then I was Shoku…..And I was a monster. Not even _you_ trusted me…..And we had a bond…..I don't know what the hell it was but I know it was there!" she stated, earning a sigh.

"You were no monster, we just didn't know your motivation at that time." Setsuna explained, noticing how fast that the girl was crumbling.

"No one cared about me back then huh? My own Mother sent me to be killed…..For what cause? A stupid war?" Tsuki began to shake as she spoke, tears suddenly spilling over as even more memories resurfaced.

 **Shoku stood beside Pluto, though she didn't dare look up at the people around her.**

" **What's that thing doing in here? It should be in prison or dead!"**

 **She tried not to flinch at the man's words though it was obvious that it hurt.**

" **Pluto-Sama, may I please go back?" she whispered, earning a sigh.**

" **Fine but don't touch anything."**

 **Shoku nodded then teleported back to the gates of time, though she couldn't help the tears that began to fall.**

" **So you know who he is?" Pluto stated as she re-entered the area, earning a tearful glare.**

" **why wouldn't I? he's my Father. Mother use to tell me all about his visits to Nemesis back before my powers matured."**

Tsuki couldn't handle it anymore, she stood and rushed off toward the bathroom, trying not to look weak in front of the other soldiers.

 _Even back then you didn't have anyone who cared for you!_

She mentally yelled at herself as she slammed the bathroom door shut, clicking the lock down before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

 _She is right….You'll never be anything but a low life slut….You do deserve pain. You deserve everything that happens to you!_

She thought, remembering her mother's words from every beating she had gotten.

Sobs wrecked her body as she sat down on the floor, leaning her head against the bathroom door as she tried to block out the painful thoughts though nothing seemed to help, however then she remembered how numb she got whenever her mother or half brother would take their frusterations out on her.

 _I am ruining their lives….I should hurt._

She thought, suddenly getting an idea as she stood and began to rummage through the bottom of the sink until she found a pack of disposable razors. Slowly she striped the clothes off of her and started the shower, knowing that the tape that Setsuna had covered the stitches with was water proof so she didn't have to worry then she started the shower, stepping into the tub and sitting down so that the water beat against her.

Then taking the razor she sighed and began to run the sharp blade over her upper thighs, hissing at the sharp sting that this caused but watching in satisfaction as streams of crimson began to bubble up.

 _You serve worse than a few scratches._

She thought angrily as she pressed the blade down once more in another spot, her mind suddenly focusing only on the movements of the blade and the flow of blood that stained the water.

Meanwhile Setsuna sat on the couch beside Michiru, an uneasy silence looming over them.

"I wish there was some way that we could show her all of the past….without it being taboo." Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

"there is but who knows if it would work. Dammit, I can't even do this job right!" Setsuna retorted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Her sudden outburst earned a confused look from Michiru, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What job?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"Queen Serenity wanted me to basically babysit Shoku in the past. However soon enough Shoku grew lonely and bored and would sneak away to watch the other young senshi….she was afraid to approach them but one day the princess noticed her and offered to let her join the game. Shoku timidly accepted though not many of the others wanted her to." Setsuna stated, though she paused to seemingly gather her bearings before continuing.

"Princess Mars and Venus didn't trust her around their princess and decided to bully her. When she came home she was completely destroyed. She wouldn't eat nor speak for around three days…and I shouldn't have said it but I brought up the fact that she wasn't supposed to leave to begin with…" Setsuna sighed, standing up and looking outside at the storm that was suddenly raging as she continued

"She said that she would rather be dead….She begged me to kill her. When I wouldn't she bit out that I shouldn't care, it wasn't like I liked her or anything."

Michiru felt tears sting her eyes slightly at this though she had the feeling that even this was not the whole truth.

"What happened?"The aqua haired girl questioned, earning a sigh.

"I went to the Queen with a request; at least provide one friend for the girl…And that friend was Shinako. She was Luna's cousin though she had an odd appearance, she was milk white with a black crescent and red eyes."

Michiru thought about this for a minute, a lot of questions bubbling but she knew that it would be taboo to ask.

"Maybe we could find Shinako some way?" She suggested, earning a sigh.

"Maybe….We'd best do something before Tsuki's destiny becomes clear to her."


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka yawned as she walked into the kitchen, noticing that something was off by how solemn everyone was being and how that Hotaru hadn't been called down to breakfast yet.

"What happened? Where's Hotaru?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she sat down at the table next to her lover who sighed.

"The storm just kept her awake last night….As for Tsuki she's still in the bathroom….asleep in the tub." Michiru stated, noticing the questioning and confused look that the blonde sent her.

"I want you to go talk to her. You might not trust her but she is still just a kid…..and you are more familiar with depression and stuff than either Setsuna or I are." The aqua haired teen stated, catching Haruka off guard at how defeated she sounded.

"What happened?"

Haruka repeated, her voice growing grave though Setsuna only shook her head and stood up, motioning Haruka to follow her.

"I'm glad that she's a senshi or she'd be dead…..We know you don't like her or whatever but she needs _all_ of us. She needs a _family_ and we're the closest thing to that she's got." Setsuna stated as she slowly opened the door.

Haruka stepped in, pausing as she flipped on the light then she gasped at what she saw.

Tsuki lay in the tub, a blanket thrown over her torso as she used her jacket as a pillow. However that wasn't what caught her attention. No what caught her attention was the blood stained cloth on the sink, the dried blood splatters on the floor and then the stark, deep long lines that ran across the tops of her younger sister's thighs.

Haruka took a step closer, kneeling by the tub as Michiru came to the doorway.

"We got worried last night and came to check on her….Only to find her like this." She stated, her voice thickening slightly with emotion as she spoke.

Haruka nodded as she gingerly touched the wounds on the younger girl's legs, noting that they weren't deep enough to be a threat if it was only one cut.

"Damn….Michiru. Do you know what triggered this?" Haruka murmured, standing and turning to her lover who had tears in her eyes.

"Her memories started to awaken….That's all that I know."

Haruka nodded and pulled Michiru into a hug, rubbing her back.

"You already care about her, don't you?" she guessed before adding "Don't worry about her, _we'll_ find a way to help her."

Haruka waited until Michiru pulled away before turning her attention back toward the sleeping girl in the tub.

"Take her to my room….We need to set up a room for her." Setsuna stated from the hall, earning a nod from Haruka who carefully picked the younger teen up, trying to be careful with all of the injuries.

Tsuki groaned slightly in her sleep but didn't awaken. Haruka carefully carried her out of the room and up the stairs until she reached the bedroom that Setsuna had claimed at the far end of the hallway.

Tsuki whimpered as she was lay down onto the mattress, her battered back touching the mattress though Haruka tried to be gentle.

"Go get me a first aid kit….I'll go ahead and patch her up." Haruka stated then turned to Michiru who stood by the doorway.

"You should go back to the kitchen so when Hotaru gets up she won't come in here and see this." She suggested, earning a hard look though Haruka only sighed.

"That came out wrong...Sorry. I'm just…I'm s bit shocked too." The blonde stated, pinching the bridge of her nose just as Setsuna walked into the room.

"I'll keep Hotaru occupied. Just lock the door okay?" she stated, handing Haruka the small box before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"That blue aura from before….what was it?" Haruka questioned as she began to get to work rubbing antibiotic cream on each of the wounds, followed by a liquid bandage before she started bandaged each place to keep it clean.

"It's called a star seed synchronize. Setsuna explained that much to me….It's when two star seeds link for a short time to be stronger. You can feel everything that the other feels and know their thoughts…It hurt just to be linked with her." Michiru stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

Haruka sat in silence for a minute before continuing to secure the bandages.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

She asked, her voice almost too low to be heard as she glanced over at Michiru who only shook her head.

"No…I wish I did then I could have helped her."

Haruka nodded as she stood, sighing as she walked toward the door.

"I'll go fix her a plate and bring up here for her when she wakes up. You stay here with here since she seems to trust you and Setsuna the most."

Michiru nodded as she pulled the blankets around Tsuki, who moved slightly in her sleep but kept the peaceful expression on her face.

 _If only we could help you some way…._

Setsuna was sitting at the table when Haruka entered the room, phone in hand though she looked agitated.

"I called the others. We need to hold a meeting to introduce Eclipse to them…..Surely they have saw enough of our enemies reformed to be able to trust that Tsuki is on their side." She stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Why are you letting this get to you?" the blonde asked, earning a glare from Setsuna.

"She was my responsibility when she awoke….just like she was my responsibility in the past." The time goddess responded, earning a chuckle.

"You didn't fail her. You were the one who helped her learn about being a senshi right? And I would doubt that you didn't treat her like an equal and a friend as well." Haruka pointed out then added "When are they coming?"

Setsuna sighed and looked up "Noon. I figured we could go out for pizza or something?"

Haruka nodded, grinning and then added "I think that's perfect. Tsuki will have a hard time not relaxing around Usagi…She could befriend anything."

Meanwhile upstairs Tsuki sat up, glancing around the room then noticing that Michiru was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"What happened? How did I get here?" the shadow senshi asked, sitting up.

"You almost managed to die of blood loss last night. You were lucky that you're a senshi and not just a normal human." Michiru stated then added "Haruka carried you up here and patched you up."

Tsuki's eyes widened a bit at that though that expression quickly was replaced by a scowl.

"Why would Haruka do shit for me? She hates my fucking guts!" Tsuki barked out, earning a sigh.

"Haruka's a complicated person….But she has never hated you." Michiru replied gingerly, earning a snort from Tsuki who glanced away from her.

"I don't understand why no one here hates me….Everyone else does. My own old man didn't care enough to even send a card on my birthday. Not even others my age want to be friends with me." Tsuki stated, biting her lip as she waited for the questions to start however Michiru only placed a hand on her own.

"Then they were the one's with the problem…Not you." Michiru assured, earning a surprised look.

Michiru noticed the slightly flinch from the girl though neither bothered to pull away.

"Thanks Kaiou-San." Tsuki muttered, just as the door opened to reveal Haruka standing there.

"Can you drop the San? You're family." Haruka stated as she put the plate on the bedside table before adding "But I have one question for you; where you trying to kill yourself last night?"

Tsuki only shook her head, wondering if she'd end up being made fun of like so many times before.

"No." she answered, pausing to lick her suddenly dry lips before adding "I just deserved the pain."

The two older teens shared a look at that though Haruka sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"No…You don't. No one deserves to be hurt." She lectured lightly then added "Though I know that feeling…..though for me I'd submerge myself in an overly hot bath...sometimes so hot that my body would be sore afterward…but I couldn't have cut myself because the school would have noticed." 

"Oh sure….Whatever. You're both perfect….You have a family….What the fuck do you have to hurt about?" Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh.

"I got shipped off to a strict boarding school at the age of eleven. Then I transferred to a program in America from ages twelve to thirteen then I came back to Tokyo and the memories started reminding me of Uranus. When our father died in the explosion I wasn't even allowed I the damned funeral!" Haruka stated, knuckles turning white as she gripped the blankets.

To everyone's surprise Tsuki placed a hand over Haruka's, her touch feather light as she muttered

"I'm sorry….for assuming."

Haruka just offered a soft smile toward her younger sister before retorting.

"Don't worry about it."

Tsuki blushed as she noticed that she had touched the older girl, quickly pulling her hand back and looking away.

"Sorry."

She mumbled, earning a chuckle from both of them.

"You know it's perfectly fine to touch people right? I'm not going to bite your head off for that!" Haruka assured before adding "Why don't you eat? We can talk after."

Tsuki nodded as she took the plate onto her lap.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki ate slowly as she looked around the room, noticing how bookshelves lined the walls and how a laptop sat on a desk near the farthest wall. Slowly getting out of the bed she made her way over to the shelves, her hand lightly trailing over the spines of the seemingly ancient books.

"You can borrow them you know." A voice stated, causing Tsuki to whirl around to face Setsuna.

"Sorry….I…." The fifteen stammered, earning a chuckle.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I just brought you a change of clothes." Setsuna stated, holding up a pair of baggy jeans and a button up navy blue top.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she noticed that tags were still attached to the fabric, however she scowled up at the taller senshi who just smirked back.

"Did you think we'd let you wear those ancient rags of yours?" she stated teasingly, earning a blush as Tsuki accepted the clothes.

"Thanks…Setsuna."

Tsuki slowly changed, ignoring that the time guardian was still in the room.

"Setsuna…you're the time keeper. Can I ask your opinion on something?" she asked, tying the belt around her waist, ignoring the fact that she didn't have a shirt on.

"As long as you don't want to know about the future." Setsuna responded, earning a chuckle.

"No, it's nothing like that. This is a religion vs human nature kind of thing." Tsuki responded, earning a look.

"Ask away." Setsuna retorted, earning a sigh from Tsuki who was buttoning up the shirt.

"Say someone is supposed to like a certain thing but then they don't like it…..do you think that it's wrong?" Tsuki asked, earning a concerned look.

"Are you talking about being gay?" Setsuna asked, earning a blush.

"maybe." She replied, turning her back to the woman who just chuckled and walked over, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Well I see that people should love whoever they feel the attraction to. Take Haruka and Michiru….Haven't you noticed that they're together?" Setsuna replied, earning a surprised look.

"Shit….I didn't even….I'm so stupid." Tsuki grumbled, earning a laugh.

"No you're not, they toned it down a lot because they didn't want you to freak out." Setsuna stated, earning a snort.

"You three are the only ones who's treated me like a human….I don't care if they fuck a mailbox." Tsuki retorted, glancing down before adding "Thank you….for everything."

Setsuna slowly put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, careful not to hurt or startle her however Tsuki just smiled slightly and leaned her head against her side for a minute before pulling away.

However before either of them could say anything a crash was heard downstairs and a number of voices.

"So are you ready to go meet the others?"

Tsuki glanced at her reflection in the window then with a sigh she nodded.

"Yeah….let's go."

Tsuki stated as Haruka walked in, followed by Hotaru.

"You holding up okay?" Haruka asked, just as Hotaru pushed passed her and over to Tsuki whose gaze softened as the little girl hugged her.

"I'm fine." Tsuki stated, placing a hand on the little girl's head.

Without anything else to say she walked toward the door, followed closely by Hotaru who had grabbed her hand.

"I think she likes kids." Haruka chuckled to Setsuna who nodded.

"Wait until she meets the other five." The time guardian retorted with a smile.

Tsuki half listened to Hotaru's chattering as they walked down the stairs however suddenly Tsuki—who wasn't watching where she was going—tripped over something small and landed face first onto the floor.

"Fuck…..What the..?" she growled, pushing herself onto her knees as she glanced over to whatever she had tripped over, only to see a black cat trying to get up off the floor.

"Geez….I'm sorry. I hope you're not hurt." Tsuki muttered to the animal, timidly reaching out to touch it though she jerked away as it turned toward her.

"Luna won't hurt you." Hotaru stated, earning Tsuki's attention for a second.

"Luna?" the name was familiar on her lips though suddenly a questioned called her thoughts away.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Haruka asked, coming over though Tsuki only shook her head and stood up.

"No…But I think the cat might be…..I was so nervous I wasn't watching were I was going and kind of tripped on her." The shadow senshi admitted, blushing as she watched the cat limp slightly over to her.

Kneeling down Tsuki reached out and let her hand graze the top of the black fur, though as soon as her hand came in contact with the crescent on its forehead her eyes clouded over.

 **Shoku was seated with her knees drawn to her chest, only glancing over at sailor Pluto every now and again.**

" **Pluto-Sama?" she began softly, earning a huff in response.**

" **What now Shoku?"**

 **The girl flinched before timidly asking "Why do I have to stay here all the time? I mean….No offense but it's kind of boring." She stated, earning a groan.**

" **Because you probably have a bounty on your head and the queen wants you safe."**

 **Shoku sighed at that as she rested her chin against her knees, watching the fog float past before she sighed and asked**

" **Can I at least visit the princess serenity or princess Jupiter?" she asked, earning a groan.**

" **No. The last time you did you came back in tears and besides you're not supposed to leave here anyway on the queen's orders." Pluto replied, annoyance obvious in her tone as she continued to use the garnet orb to check into every timeline.**

 **Shoku glanced over at the doors and felt even more questions bubble up, though she didn't dare ask most of them in fear of making her guardian angry.**

" **Why do you care? I mean you just keep me locked here because your queen told you to! You hate me just like everyone else seems too! I mean the bastard that impregnated my mother with me hates me! All I ever wanted was to be a normal child….I never wanted the powers I have! I guess I'm just a freak that doesn't deserve any friends!" she yelled suddenly before teleporting off, leaving behind a small black crystal in her place.**

 **Sailor Pluto sighed and walked over picking it up and wondering where the preteen could have gotten though she herself went to meet with the queen.**

 **Shoku found herself standing in the imperial gardens, tears coursing down her cheeks as she walked along the cobbled path toward the gazebo that sat at the center. Glancing up she noticed how brightly the stars seemed to shine from the moon and paused, just enjoying being able to walk around outside besides in the cold, plain containment of the time gates.**

 **Suddenly the raw emotions that was building inside of her caused a sob to rip through her, causing her to sit down on a large stone nearby and just rest her head in her hands.**

 _ **My mother sent me to my death and here the only ones who even like me a little is the queen and princess. I wish that I could at least….be able to talk to Sailor Pluto without her getting irritated with me. I have so many questions….But she wouldn't want to answer any of them.**_

 **She thought, however suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to whirl around to see a tall man with blonde hair and sharp sapphire eyes towering over her.**

" **What's wrong? What are you doing out here anyway?" his voice asked, causing Shoku to flinch away and clumsily bow.**

" **Forgive me King Shunsuke. I….It just…..get lonely at the gates. Pluto-Sama and I…don't exactly get along." The young girl replied, earning a warm chuckle from the moon king.**

" **Then why don't you accompany an old man through his grounds huh? I'm sure that would be better than sitting out here crying yourself sick." He stated, causing Shoku to look up to see that he was smiling gently down at her.**

" **O…Okay." she stammered, unsure of what to say at that point because the rulers of her home planet would never offer such a thing to someone so low.**

 **As they walked Shoku tried to keep a respectful pace behind him though he'd always slow down until they were side by side.**

 **The conversation between them were lighthearted as they made their way through the garden however suddenly a voice called for Shoku; who turned around to see Setsuna standing there with a white thing in her arms.**

" **You'll be able to travel freely between the two places once the raids are over. For now you'll have to make due with sneaking out and….well….maybe having someone besides me to talk to."**

 **Just as she said this the white object moved, revealing to be a cat.**

"Luna, huh. Queen Serenity's advisor." Tsuki muttered, a light smile on her face as she sighed and stood.

"I can't say I'm thrilled to meet the others this soon." She stated then slowly gripped Haruka's hand.

"Don't worry. Rei and Minako will be the worst."

Haruka retorted then added "Though Rei's that way toward everyone!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuki could feel everyone's eyes on her as she entered the room though she didn't dare to look up.

"Who is this?" a blonde haired girl with an odango hairstyle stated, earning a sigh from Haruka

"This is my half-sister Tsuki." Haruka stated then added "She's Sailor Eclipse."

The whole room filled with mumbling then, causing Tsuki to glance down nervously.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" the same blonde stated, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Neither did I."

"Eclipse? Wasn't that from the planet Nemesis?" a blue haired girl stated, causing Tsuki to blush and look down.

"Woah, What? That was what started this whole mess!" Rei stated.

"Yeah how do we know that she's not lying to you and is planning to murder you in your sleep?!" the other blond stated in a whisper, only loud enough for Haruka to hear…Or so they thought because before anyone could react Tsuki bolted had from the room.

"Couldn't you just give her a chance?" Michiru stated before trailing after her, followed closely by Setsuna.

"That just proves she's guilty!"

Haruka glared, rolling her eyes at the blonde "Minako….Stop assuming you know everything before you make an ass out of yourself!" she retorted before adding "I don't know if I trust her either but she's been hurt far worse than anyone should be and I want to give her a chance."

With that Haruka turned and left the room, hoping that they could catch up with the younger girl.

Tsuki tried to block out the pain as she ran however soon the fact that she had stitches made her stop, sinking to her knees as the burning pain overwhelmed her.

"Tsuki!"

She winced as she heard Michiru's voice call her, trying to stagger to her feet with a hiss however suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, gentle hands restraining her.

"Get off me!" Tsuki ordered, trying to pull away though to no prevail.

"Tsuki stop! You're just going to hurt yourself!" Setsuna ordered as she too rushed over.

However before any of them knew what was happening Tsuki sent a blast hurling their way, knocking both of them off their feet.

Haruka's eyes widened as she saw the whole thing however just as she was about to go after the younger senshi Michiru stopped her.

"Don't, she didn't mean to hurt us." She stated, earning a skeptical look from Haruka.

"And just how the fuck do you know that?" the wind soldier stated, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"She was terrified. Let me go after her, it might be less frightening if it's only one of us." Setsuna stated, earning a nod from Michiru who managed to stagger to her feet.

Haruka was about to say something when Michiru squeezed her hand, stopping her.

Setsuna walked through the forested area, listening and searching for any sign of the girl.

 _Just how do you find someone like her? She doesn't make a sound!_

Setsuna wondered however suddenly she heard something that sound like a muffled sob coming from the ruins of what use to be an old greenhouse in middle of the deserted part of the park.

Slowly she made her way toward the building , pausing outside where a door use to be only to see the girl pounding her fist against the wall repeatedly.

"I'm so stupid! I should have known that no one would give me a snowballs chance in hell and now…Now….Haruka's family hates me too."

She heard Tsuki mumble angrily, a sob wrecking her body as she leaned against the wall.

"We do not hate you."

Tsuki jumped at the voice and whirled around, only to get tripped over a vine that had been growing from one of the abandoned pots and fell back against the wall.

"Pluto-Sama….I didn't mean…..I….I'm sorry!" she stammered, shielding her face as the time guardian made her way over.

"I know…you dislike violence and that was a mere accident. It's alright….Michiru and I understand." Setsuna assured, kneeling down so that she wasn't towering over her.

Tsuki let out a shuddery breath then, disbelief filling her voice as she spoke

"Maybe they're right! I am a monster! I can't even control my powers right!" she sobbed, her arms in a partial cross across her chest as if she was trying to comfort herself.

Setsuna let her walls drop as she reached out and gently touched the girl's shoulder, her expression clearly showing her concern.

"That's not true….everyone has to learn control Tsuki-chan. You were just upset…that's all and it was harder to control." She stated softly, noticing how Tsuki didn't bristle at the honorifics.

"It is true! Why else wouldn't my Mom or Dad want me!? I bet if you weren't sworn to protect Eclipse you'd not give a rat's ass either! I know that Haruka don't…..She barely will even look at me." Tsuki yelled, sobs coming on worse now.

 _I just wanted to belong somewhere…anywhere. Is it too much to ask for?_

Setsuna wanted to say something but could find nothing to say that would help soothe the young teen.

"I dared to hope after the other night…after Haruka let me hold onto her arm at the hospital, even when she was uncomfortable…that maybe..." she didn't finish the sentence, wondering if maybe her clinginess was what had turned everyone away.

 _But…..It hurt. I thought…..that it would be okay…..just once._

She thought, remembering how as a child just touching her mother's hand granted her a slap across the face.

Setsuna was at a loss though she tried to calm her by gently rubbing one of her shoulders.

"Tsuki…." She began however much to her surprise the young girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her. Setsuna felt her stiffen almost instantly, quickly letting go and moving back

"I'm sorry…..I….I wasn't thinking." Tsuki whimpered, though much to her surprise Setsuna pulled her closer and besides pain she felt an arm lightly encircle her in a way that wouldn't hurt her back.

"It's okay to hug….and it's okay to be sad or scared. No one is going to judge you for that Tsuki and I assure you that no one will hurt you here." She stated softly.

Tsuki couldn't stop the tears that began anew as she once again clung to the woman, though this time without words.

Meanwhile Haruka sat by the window, wondering if Rei could be right however suddenly another voice joined in on the conversation, shutting Minako's accusations up.

"You shouldn't judge someone over anything. You've told me yourselves that you've had enemies that changed….and I've saw that too. So who's to say that she's evil or not!"

Haruka turned toward the speaker and smirked.

"Do you know Neo-Eclipse?"

She guessed, only to earn a nod.

"She's the one who suggested to Mama that I come back to the past to train and she's the instructor for all the senshi in my time….Though Jupiter and Uranus help sometimes." The neo princess stated, earning a surprised look from everyone.

"Wait….That dream I had the other night. Haruka….you don't think that maybe she's that missing link that _they've_ been searching for?" Michiru stated, earning a smirk.

"We'll just wait and see but either way that'll be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife when Tsuki and Setsuna walked in, the whole room becoming quite.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru barely heard the words coming from Tsuki as the younger girl brushed passed and headed toward the closest exit which lead to the back of the temple.

"Cut her some slack….She was terrified to even come back." Setsuna sighed, sitting down beside Haruka who glared.

"She's a threat."

Came the retort, earning a sigh from Michiru who stood and shook her head.

"Next time you lash out in fear or rage I'll be saying that about you." The aqua haired beauty retorted before leaving the room, headed in the same direction as Tsuki.

When Michiru found Tsuki she was surprised to find the young teen sitting by a tree, head rested on arms that where draped over her knees that were pulled to her chest.

"You okay?" Michiru asked, sitting down by her.

"What the hell do you think? My whole life sucks and the people I'm supposed to work with hates me…..Including my own fucking sister!" Tsuki retorted harshly, before adding softly "I should have died the night that thing attacked me…."

Michiru's eyes widened at that and without thinking she hugged the smaller girl who stiffened before jerking away.

"I don't need your pity Kaiou-San." Tsuki bit out before staggering to her feet "Go join the bull dyke and just leave me alone."

Michiru was shocked by the tone but the tale tell quiver of the fifteen year old's shoulders told her of the emotion that Tsuki was trying to hide.

"It's not pity when someone cares about you." Michiru corrected, reaching out to touch the younger girl's shoulder only to draw it back, wet with blood.

"You opened your wounds up again." She chided, only to have Tsuki to whirl around to face her with silent tears running down her face.

"You don't care! My own fucking mom hates me! You think this is the first time I've had wounds reopen? The first time I've been stitched up? Usually it's fucking sewing thread and my best friend Danny closing my skin…..Only Sota showed me what love was….When he could show affection without Mom hitting me for it he would….he was a dad to me in a lot of ways but I rarely could even tell him I loved him because of Mom 'monitoring' me."

Tsuki paused then, sobs wrecking her whole frame as she leaned against the tree before adding

"I don't know what I did for him to hate me….one night he left and we got a call later to come identify the body…..He….he drove off the bridge on route 450...he left on the answering machine and Mom said that he said that it was my fault, that I drove him to drink but…..I didn't…I never meant to…"

Michiru stepped forward just as Tsuki sank to the ground.

"I doubt you did anything of the sort. How old where you?" Michiru stated, recalling the news of the crash that had happened when she herself was 13, the year she had first started awakening as Neptune.

"I was ten….a week before my eleventh birthday." Tsuki answered, letting Michiru take hold of her shoulders.

Tsuki didn't even struggle as Michiru pulled her into a hug, but didn't hug back.

"You're ruining your clothes." Tsuki mumbled after a few minutes, trying to push away though she failed and Michiru just held tight.

"I don't care, you're more important."

When Tsuki heard this she froze before dissolving into sobs once more.

 _Important? Am I important? She can't mean it._

Tsuki thought, though how Michiru was gently holding her made her want to hope that the sea senshi's words were true.

Meanwhile inside everyone seemed to be locked in an argument, all but Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

"Pu…Tsuki's really lonely right?" the future princess asked earning a sigh.

"That she is…One friend she trusts everything with, she says everyone thinks she's weird." Setsuna answered, earning a thoughtful look.

"Makoto and Rei were lonely before meeting Usagi. Maybe Tsuki should have a court of her own….not Senshi…..just people to watch over her and be friends." Chibi-Usa stated, earning a confused look.

"What are you planning?" Setsuna asked, giving the young girl a questioning look though her only answer was a smirk.

"You'll see! I'll be back!"

Setsuna just sighed and turned her attention back toward Haruka, who looked ready to punch Minako.

"I might not trust her but still she's my sister and I'm not going to throw a girl that's not much more than a kid out…Especially not one that's been beaten bloody and raped until she's been rendered infertile!"

The whole room grew quite then, which lasted several minutes.

"She was….That's awful." Usagi stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"That's not the worst of it." She replied before glancing over at Setsuna.

"You, Hotaru and Diana go trace down Chibi-Usa." She added, though Setsuna knew this was only to get the ones too young to hear this out of the way.

After they left Haruka sighed and glanced out the window.

"Her half-brother Kenji has sexually assaulted her since she was eleven….but what she didn't tell us or the doctors was that he or her mother would forcefully inject scalding water into her to reduce the risk of pregnancy….All this has caused so much scar tissue that she'll never have kids. We haven't told her because let's face it…..nearly all girls dream of having a family one day."

"How did you find this out?" Ami asked, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki had a hemorrhage and needed emergency surgery. They saw fresh burns and blisters during that." Haruka answered then mumbled

"Damn…I've been so harsh on her while knowing this."

Meanwhile elsewhere Chibi-Usa walked along a beautiful garden like area, beside her a white haired boy along with three older teens.

"So you think we'd be a help to her?" the blonde man asked, earning a nod.

"Uh-huh…but Michiru-San says she's terrified of men. But you three aren't threating and I know that you'll protect her!" Chibi-Usa stated, earning a sigh.

"Oh alright shrimp but if you get us blasted into oblivion I'll thrash you into the middle of next week." The blonde retorted in a mock threatening tone, smiling slightly as he ruffled her hair.

"I suppose it would be okay to live as humans even if we have our shifting abilities." The magenta haired man stated before sighing "How about we head to the human realm tonight?"

Tsuki relaxed as Michiru lead her into the house and toward the bathroom, letting the sea senshi gently treat the wounds.

"Stay here…I'll be back." Michiru stated, earning a nod.

When she returned Haruka was behind her, dressed in a tank top with her shirt in hand.

"Here…your shirt's a mess." The blonde stated, handing it to the younger teen.

Michiru helped Tsuki change as Haruka stood with her back against the door, only opening her eyes to give a backward kick to the door where she heard someone on the other side.

"Go away!" she grunted after hearing muffled whispers.

Tsuki glanced up at her older sister though she kept Michiru between them at all times.

"Haruka's harmless." Michiru assured, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"Scarcely…Though I'm rather tame." The wind senshi retorted before glaring at the door again.

"Can you hand me that bottle of shampoo?" she asked, earning a look from Michiru

"Why?" the aqua haired girl questioned, earning a grin.

"So I can break up their little eaves dropping fest outside this door….and hopefully crack Mina in the head while I'm at it."


	10. Chapter 10

Haruka walked downstairs only to find Tsuki sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"You want me to fix you something? You skipped dinner." She stated, noticing how Tsuki jumped and dropped the bowl onto the floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Tsuki yelped, earning a sigh. 

"Jeez….For what? Just relax….I'll clean up and warm up some left overs for you. We saved you a plate…I hope you like curry and rice." Haruka stated, getting a mop before adding "You're welcome to help yourself to anything."

Tsuki remained quite as Haruka worked around her, only to jolt back to reality when a plate was set in front of her.

"Here...about earlier. I'm sorry I was such a jerk or whatever but….well all of this is just odd." Haruka stated, taking a seat at the table.

Tsuki wasn't sure how to respond, though something about Haruka's voice made her want to believe her.

"I wouldn't have come…but this was honestly the only place I had to go. My mom's family all live in America and I have no idea who the hell my Dad's family is, all I know was that your name was mentioned in Daichi's obituary." Tsuki replied, slowly taking a bite of her food.

"No, it's not that. It's the fact that you're a senshi….but your powers is that of one of our oldest enemy's." Haruka replied then sighed as she added "Michiru told me you thought I hated you….That's not true. I might not trust you….or what powers you have inside you. But that doesn't matter….as fucked up our family tree is you're still my sister and I have to accept that."

Tsuki felt her eyes burn at that but didn't say anything as she kept her eyes on her plate, slowly eating even though her stomach felt like she has swallowed a whirlwind.

After a while the shadow senshi glanced up, noticing that Haruka's face was contorted into a pained expression.

"Tenou-san….When my memories came back….before I woke up. I had a vision or something and this woman….she had such a soft voice….she told me about the birth of Sailor Eclipse and this stupid dark crystal I have sealed in my body." Tsuki admitted, earning a surprised look.

"Is that why you cut yourself?" Haruka asked, eyes darting toward the bandages that showed through Tsuki's borrowed shorts.

"No….that was because I've never belonged anywhere." Tsuki admitted, though to her surprise Haruka stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If Usagi, Setsuna and Michiru are willing to accept Eclipse then I can as well." Haruka stated, earning a surprised look.

"Thanks Tenou-san." Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh.

"When are we going to be on first name base? Seriously...it's getting weird." Haruka stated with a chuckle.

Much later that night Tsuki was outside on the balcony, sitting on the railing when she heard a soft voice come from behind her.

"It's a pretty night, huh?"

Whirling around so fast that she almost managed to fall off her perch Tsuki managed to remember that they could fly before she could hit the ground.

"Who the hell said that?!" she demanded, earning a chuckle.

"And of course you don't recognize me…jeez….and still snarky after all these years!"

Tsuki could feel her blood start to boil at the teasing though something about the laugh stopped her from being too rude.

"Show yourself before I call the others!"

She commanded, though she felt herself freeze in shock as a white cat with a black crescent moon on its forehead jumped onto the railing where she had just been sitting.

"It's been a long time Shoku…Or whatever you're called in this life." It stated, chuckling as Tsuki clumsily floated her way onto the balcony.

"Shin…." Tsuki muttered before slowly reaching a hand out, touching the creature's fur before adding

"How did you find me?"

The cat just chuckled and shook her head "not important." She answered before glancing up at the sky, just as a star shot across the darkness, vanishing in a flash.

Tsuki slowly lifted the cat into her arms then, glancing up.

"I'm just glad you're here….Everything is so awkward." She stated, the tears she had been holding back since her talk with Haruka coming to the surface.

"The others hate me...my whole body hurts and…..I keep having dreams about a Kenji." She sobbed.

"Why don't you tell Pluto of that?" she suggested, earning a sigh.

"I can't tell Setsuna! I can't bother anyone with my bullshit! That's what caused Sota to kill himself….it only a matter of time that you and everyone else will leave me too!"

Tsuki didn't notice how Shin pulled away until she felt arms pull her closer.

"You'll always have me. Stop that nonsense." Shin's voice mumbled near her ear, causing her to look up to see a woman with the same marking as shin, long white hair and soft red eyes.

"You…..have a human form?" Tsuki sniffed, earning a smirk.

"We from Mau are full of surprises." Shin retorted with a small grin before adding "let's just go inside…and get you to bed."

Tsuki awoke to a scream, causing her to groan and climb out of bed.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" she grumbled, walking out of the bedroom and going toward the sound, only to find that it lead to a playroom of sorts.

"Oh hi Tsuki-San!" Chibi-Usa stated from where she sat on a bean bag chair, looking irritated at whatever was making the racket.

"Um…Hi. What the hell is going on in there?" Tsuki retorted in her monotone voice as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Kids being kids." Shin answered from the top of a bookshelf.

"Great….fan-fucking-tastic. There's no way in hell I can sleep with this noise….Where the hell's Haruka?" The shadow senshi grumbled.

"Downstairs." Hotaru answered from somewhere in the room though Tsuki just sighed.

"Thanks."

Walking downstairs Tsuki found Haruka sitting at the piano.

"Haruka!" she barked, earning a surprised look.

"Oi, what you want?" Haruka retorted, smirking.

"Whoever or whatever is upstairs is about to tear the place down." Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"I'll go see what's going on. Feel free to sleep on the couch."

Haruka snickered as Tsuki slinked her way to the couch before laying down and pulling Haruka's discarded jacket over her face.

 _Well one thing we know is that she is grumpy as hell if she doesn't get eight hours._

Haruka thought before heading upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuki awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

"What in the hell?" she grumbled, getting up and making her way into the other room, however as soon as she stepped into the room a strange buzzing sound filled her mind.

"Fuck. Not this again….Ever since last night." She grumbled under her breath however suddenly something else caught her attention.

A strange glowing mist had suddenly appeared outside, causing her to instantly summon her henshin pen.

"What the frilly hell?" she growled out, though suddenly feeling a hand grab her arm caused her to glance down at the pink haired child.

"It's not a threat."

Upon the child's statement the glimmering mist suddenly vanished.

"What in the name of the silver kingdom was that?" Tsuki demanded, vanishing her transformation wand.

"A portal evidently." A new voice stated, causing her to turn her attention for the first time onto the others in the room.

They couldn't have been much difference in their ages compared to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, though she couldn't stop herself from snorting at how the seemingly oldest was dressed "Who or what are you guys? A four person circus?"

Haruka snorted at that, trying to hold back her laughter as Chibi-Usa glared at the dark haired teenager.

"Just so you know we could be! I'll have you know that we are highly skilled performers!" the oldest one, who had pink hair retorted snidely.

"The only thing you look like you could be was the sales person of all things poofy and frilly." Tsuki retorted, causing the other three to laugh.

"I like her." The one that had spoken first stated, causing Tsuki to glance over at them.

"You four are strange…Just who the heck are you?" she asked, leaning against the back of Hotaru's chair.

"They're my guardians." Chibi-Usa answered for them, still glaring slightly at the teen who just smirked.

"Oh great….more chibi warriors." She teased before adding "I could care less about that…what are you called?"

The green haired one who spoke first smirked and retorted "I'm sailor Juno…Or as they call me here Junjun."

The little girl sounded quite full of herself, making Tsuki snort in amusement.

"Junjun….The green one. Got it." She stated before glancing over at the pink haired one in the lacy summer hat.

"Okay…What do I call you froufrou?"

This earned a glare from the girl in question who gives an annoyed sniff.

"I'm Cerecere….Sailor Ceres!"

Tsuki nodded at that and chuckled a bit at the rather haughty tone that the preteen used.

"Okay. What about you Red?" she stated, watching as the darker skinned of the four smirked.

"I'm Vesves….Sailor Vesta!"

This earned a nod from Tsuki who glanced over at the last of them, which was hiding slightly behind Michiru.

"I'm Tsuki Tenou…Sailor Eclipse." She decided to tell them before glancing down at the smaller girl.

"You're yelling earlier scared her. That's Pallapalla…She's sailor Pallas." Chibi-Usa stated.

Nodding Tsuki glanced over at Shin, who was seated on the hot water heater.

"Just how many more sailor solders are there?" she asked the cat, earning a sigh.

"From our galaxy? Who knows? There are a few male warriors as well though they are not senshi." Shin answered, earning a nod.

Tsuki didn't let on but something was unsettled at the pit of her stomach, something that she felt was beckoning her.

"Oh yeah…Tsuki-chan. Usagi wanted to meet with you in the park." Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"Great…as if my first meeting with the princess didn't go badly enough." The dark haired senshi mumbled, earning a sigh.

"Usagi is not that bad….and if it helps one of us can come with you." Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

"No…I'm fine. Shin can come if she wants to." Tsuki retorted, looking at the cat who sighed and nodded.

"I want to meet the princess in this time." She retorted, earning a smirk.

"Figured you would…I just hope the blonde bimbo and the Shinto bitch isn't with her."

"We'll go." Junjun retorted, earning a glare from Tsuki who just sighed.

"Okay….fine."

Making their way toward the park Tsuki noticed how skittish that the blue haired one, who's name she recalled as Pallapalla was being.

"Hey blue…I'm not going to bite ya. You can walk closer." She stated, earning a squeak from Pallapalla who hid behind Cerecere who rolled her eyes.

"She's a senshi….she's not going to kill you." Cerecere stated before glaring up at Tsuki before adding "even if she is a pain in the neck."

It was Tsuki's turn to roll her eyes though she opted to shove the oversized hat down into Cerecere's line of sight.

"Oh zip it froufrou."

Cerecere tried to swallow her annoyance with the teen, who seemed to be on edge as they walked past a group of teens only slightly older than what Tsuki was.

"Are you okay?" she asked, watching as Tsuki startled slightly at her voice even if it was only a flash.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine."

Tsuki's response didn't help settle the feelings that washed over Cerecere, who then began to notice other things about the older girl.

She was dressed in clothing of all black which hung so loosely off of her that she knew that it couldn't have belonged to her. She walked stiffly and with a slight limp as well as seemed to wince every so often.

"Tenou-San?" Cerecere began again, however Tsuki just shook her head.

"I'm fine Ceres."

Tsuki ignored the kids as she walked toward the blonde, who she noticed was not alone.

"Haruka told me you wanted to see me, princess." Tsuki stated, glancing over at the dark haired man who was sitting by Usagi.

"You know you can just call me Usagi right?" the blonde retorted, earning a sigh.

"I'm more comfortable being formal." Tsuki replied, before waving of the kids before adding "go play or something."

Once they were gone Tsuki looked over at the man who was now standing.

"Who are you?" she asked, watching as he held out his hand to her.

"This is Mamoru Chibia, my boyfriend!" Usagi stated, noticing how Tsuki only glanced down at Mamoru's extended hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Chibia-Sama." She stated dryly, ignoring the friendly gesture.

"What did you call me here for your highnesses?" she added, turning her attention back toward Usagi.

"I wanted to apologize for Minako and Rei's behavior earlier." She replied, earning a sigh.

"Even as Serenity you were too kind Princess...but thank you." She stated, looking toward Mamoru who was smiling slightly.

"Prince...It was nice to meet you in this time." Tsuki stated, bowing slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at the group of teenaged boys who were watching her every move.

"Oh ignore them. Minako decided to make them come along….though frankly they'd rather be at home." Usagi stated, earning a questioning look.

"Who are they?"

Tsuki asked, shoving her hands in her pockets as she glanced over at them again.

"They're my…court. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite." Mamoru stated, pointing to each as he called their name.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." Usagi stated, earning a scoff from Tsuki.

"I don't need anyone's protection. I can fight for myself."

With that Tsuki turned and walked away, going to look for the kids however when she did so she felt Shin lightly growl.

"What?" she retorted, earning a sigh.

"That was rude." The cat retorted, earning a snort.

"Whoop de do. Do I look like I give a flying fuck?" Tsuki retorted.

"Look…Usagi would protect anyone….You're not useless just because you agree to be friends with her because frankly that's all that she even wants." Shin lectured, earning a sigh.

"Being friends with her means I have to put up with the ditzy bimbo and fire crotch so no thanks."

Tsuki kept walking them, however suddenly the buzzing got louder still and caused her to stop.

"Just what the bloody hell is that?"

She grumbled, earning a confused look.

"What is what is what?" Shin asked, earning a grunt.

"That….Buzzing."

She answered, glancing up at the sky as if to search for an answer.

"Maybe it's a memory trying to awaken?" Shin suggested, earning a groan as Tsuki sank down onto the ground.

"Go get the princess….maybe she can help. It stops when I'm close to her or small lady."

Tsuki ordered.

The buzzing stopped almost instantly as Usagi knelt by her.

"Will you trust us a minute?" She asked, earning a nod as the prince also knelt on her other side, slowly reaching a hand out and lightly touching her forehead.

 _ **An elegantly dressed figure stood on the other side of a ballroom, causing a teenaged Shoku to smirk as she walked over, dressed also in a dress though she had on men's formal boots and leggings on beneath the dress.**_

" _ **Ah…**_ _ **Anata ga soko Ni**_ _ **arimasu Saiai**_ _ **.**_ _ **" Shoku stated, taking the shorter female's hand and kissing it lightly.**_

" _ **You are getting much better at speaking in our tongue." The strange figure retorted, smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Shoku who laughed and spun her around.**_

" _ **I should….I actually try to learn the lessons that Pluto-Sama give me….besides between my sister and the moon princess we never get any privacy." Shoku laughed.**_

Tsuki felt herself jerk away from Mamoru, eyes widening as she noticed the slight blush on his face.

"You saw that too right?" she snapped, earning a nod.

"Yeah….who was that? I mean I recognize Shoku but that other girl….she's familiar but not at the same time." He answered, causing Tsuki to blush crimson.

"You can't tell anyone!" she yelled at him, earning a smile.

"I won't….But I wonder if it means that you're close to that person in this life." Mamoru stated, quickly putting some distance between them.

"No idea…But I can say I've never felt that happy." She admitted, though soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone anymore! You have us!" Usagi stated, earning a small hint of a smile.

"Tell that to your golden retriever and the volcano, Princess."

A/N:

 _ **Ah…**_ _ **Anata ga soko Ni**_ _ **arimasu Saiai**_ __ _ **loosely**_ __ _ **translates**_ __ _ **into**_ _ **'Ah….**_ _ **There**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **are**_ __ _ **my**_ __ _ **dearest**_ _ **.'**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuki sighed as she sat on the bench, watching as the sun sunk behind a layer of buildings.

"Why do you trust me so much Princess?" she asked, recalling all too well that when annoyed the black crescent appeared between her eyes.

"Because I know you're not bad! If you where you'd already killed Chibi-Usa and the other four." Usagi answered, earning a chuckle from Tsuki who glanced over at where the children were playing.

"Who are they anyway? They're an odd bunch." She asked after a while, earning a sigh.

"They were awakened before they were due to and as a result….are stuck as children…though what I have figured out by Chibi-Usa they have stayed in some shady places." Usagi answered, earning a sigh.

"Damn…Eternal childhood must suck." Tsuki stated, her mind flashing back to her own childhood though she quickly shook the memories away.

"That's why Michiru agreed to let them move in with you guys. They didn't tell you?" Usagi stated, earning a snort.

"That slipped their mind….but then again I woke up to what sounded like something tearing down a wall and finding Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and the fruit bats doing who knows what they were doing." Tsuki replied, shrugging.

They sat there in silence for a while before Tsuki glanced over her shoulder at the group of boys sitting nearby.

"I wish that the blonde bimbo wouldn't have summoned the princes' court to play babysitter." Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh.

"Can you at least try to use their names? I know Minako was a jerk but there's no reason to be so snarky." Usagi stated, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah well Princess, they have to earn my respect. I had to respect them in the past as Shoku but I don't have to do anything as Tsuki." Came the retort.

Tsuki's eyes went over to where the kids where playing, dragging Mamoru into it as well.

"Though I'll give them a chance….Only because of you princess."

With that Tsuki produced a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing that?" Cerecere stated as they walked by, chasing a ball that they had found abandoned in the bushes.

"So what if I am Froufrou? What ya gonna do about it?"

Tsuki retorted, rolling her eyes as she lit it and took a long drag.

"I have a name you know!" Cerecere bit out, glaring up at the older girl who just chuckled.

"I know….I just don't have to use it." Tsuki retorted, resulting in the younger girl storming off.

"Why do you call her that anyway if you know their names?" Usagi asked, earning a smirk.

"It gets under her skin. If I say something like that to the other three they just brush it off, cerecere on the other hand gets royally pissed and I find it funny." Tsuki replied, blowing a puff of smoke into the wind.

"Hey, maybe you should come by the Crown tomorrow, Ami and Makoto is supposed to meet me there." Usagi stated, earning a skeptical look.

"I'll think about it Princess. Oi! Time to head back….Before Haruka comes looking for us!"

Tsuki's pace was slow as they walked home, though she kept a careful eye out for anything that didn't settle well with her. Suddenly however she suddenly heard a yelp and quickly glanced back, seeing that the one who had made the noise was Pallapalla.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going back to where the girl was stopped.

"Look." The child muttered, pointing at the small mangled hump that lay under a heap of trash.

"Looks like a vehicle hit it." Tsuki stated, hunkering down to get a better look.

"Can we help it?" the blue haired child whimpered looking up at her with tear-filled eyes, earning a sigh

"Hotaru! You and the goof troop come here minute!" Tsuki called, removing the trash from the small creature.

"Tsuki, do you think this is a good idea?" Shin asked, earning a sigh.

"No but I'm not letting the thing die...at least not without trying." Tsuki answered, standing up and placing a hand on Pallapalla's head.

"Don't worry….We'll try to help it."

When the others came over to them Tsuki glanced at Hotaru.

"Can you heal it?" she asked, earning a concerned look.

"I can try."

Nodding Tsuki watching as a faint glow left Hotaru's hands and the labored breathing slowly lightened into whimpers.

"I healed it the best I could." Hotaru stated, earning a nod.

"Okay, we'll take it with us then and drop it off at the vet." Tsuki retorted, removing her jacket to wrap the creature in.

Haruka glanced up when the door opened, though to her surprise everyone seemed near tears.

"What did you do to them?" she asked Tsuki who just glared and brushed past her before heading upstairs.

"Did she hurt you?" Haruka asked again, this time to Hotaru who shook her head.

"No. I just couldn't heal it enough to help…."

Hotaru replied, hugging Haruka who—despite confusion—returned the embrace.

Meanwhile Tsuki sat in her room, running a hand rapidly through her hair as she mumbled a strand of profanities'.

"Damnit…." She mumbled once she calmed down slightly "Why do I care that some random dog died. Strays die every day!"

Though she knew the reason all too well, even if she would never admit it aloud.

 _Those girls are devastated, I probably should go check on them._

With that she groaned and stood up, ditching the jacket on the bed as she walked back toward the door.

"Where's the fruit bats?" she asked nonchalantly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Outside….What happened? They were quite upset." Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"There was a stray hit by a car or somethin' and they wanted to help it. It died before we could get it seen by a vet." Tsuki answered, running her hand through her hair again.

"How are you doing?" Michiru asked softly, earning a grimace.

"Why should I care? It wasn't my damn dog. I'm just worried about the brats."

As she said this her voice softened slightly, her eyes moving toward the door "Usagi told me they'll be living here."

Michiru sighed at that and nodded.

"They have nowhere else to go and their lives have been anything but easy. That's why Pallapalla acted like she did when you came into the room earlier today."

Tsuki could hear the hidden meaning behind the mermaid like girl's words and managed a small nod.

"Can I get you to drive me to fourth street? I have a friend that lives there that I need to talk with."

Tsuki couldn't let this get to her, but at the same time Tsuki knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

"My friend Danny is supposed to help me get some stuff until I can get a job to get my own." She added.

"Alright….but you know you can ask us for anything right?" Michiru replied, earning a sigh and nod.

"Yeah but I don't want to owe you guys more than I already do." Tsuki replied, sighing as she left the room.

Once outside Tsuki took a detour from the garage and went over to where the kids were sitting outside.

"It hurts doesn't it? Watching something die." Tsuki stated, kneeling down behind them, earning a glare from Vesves.

"No shit Sherlock! How the hell are you so unaffected by this? You don't give a shit about anything do you?" the redhead stated, tears flooding her eyes.

"Easy there Red, Don't take it out on me." Tsuki sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs once again before adding

"my step father Sota gave me a parakeet for my birthday when I turned nine years old. I loved that thing. The thing got out of its cage somehow one day while I was at school and I found it that evening…..it had flew into a window and broken it's neck. I had to work that day but as soon as all my chores where done I hid in my room and I think that is the hardest I have ever cried in my life."

Vesves's eyes widened as she looked up at the older girl, noticing the dark look in her eyes though everything else seemed unaffected with emotion.

"Why did you hide?" Cerecere asked, earning a humorless chuckle as Tsuki got up.

"That is one thing, froufrou…..That I do not want to talk about." Came the answer as Tsuki headed back toward the garage where Michiru was waiting.

"What did you tell them?" Michiru asked, noticing the redness that seemed to tint Tsuki's eyes though the dark haired girl just sighed.

"I was accused of not giving a flying fuck about that dog….I just told 'em a story." She answered, walking to her side of the car and putting a pair of Haruka's sunglasses on.

"The lights from the headlights of oncoming traffic hurts my eyes." Tsuki stated, though Michiru knew the real reason because every now and then she noticed that Tsuki would try to discreetly rub at her face.

 _Damnit…..Mother was right…..I am a coward. I can't even tell a bunch of kids the truth….not even at the vet, I just walked out like it was nothing….I left them in there to hear the news from him! Damnit…..why am I so weak?_

She thought, thankful that the glasses hid most of her facial expression.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuki mumbled a quick thanks to Michiru before getting out of the car, wincing slightly at the cold wind that hit her bare arms as she made her way toward the small apartment.

Knocking on the door she couldn't help but notice how her breath came out in small puffs of smoke due to the cold. As she waited she removed the glasses and put them atop her head.

When the door opened it revealed a redheaded short haired figure who was dressed in dark green pajamas.

"Tsuki! What the hell are you doing here this late? And without a coat?! Don't tell you that bitch got you back!" the red haired figure stated, glancing suspiciously at the yellow car that was parked in the driveway.

"Danny, relax. I'm still living with my half-sister's family. Her girlfriend is the one who drove me here." Tsuki retorted before adding "you're parents gone?"

Danny sighed and nodded "you know it. Mom had her beauty pageant bullshit and Dad went back to America for some sort of business trip." Danny answered, just as a voice called out from inside

"Who is it Dan?"

Tsuki let out a laugh at that and glanced over at her longtime friend.

"I see Hanna is still awake."

The red haired figure nodded and ran a hand through their badly cropped hair.

"Yep….And hyper. C'mon….I have some stuff in a box for you. I'll let you go through it." Danny replied, earning a chuckle.

"Nothing pink!" Tsuki warned, sending a light glare over at her friend who threw their head back in laughter.

"No pink…..Jeez. You act like you're asking for clothes from a girl!"

Tsuki laughed at that, recalling just how long ago it had been since she had an actual female friend.

"You never wore pink when your mom made you dress like a girl." Tsuki reminded him, before adding quizzically "I've been meaning to ask, did your mom sign for the hormone therapy or whatever it's called?"

Danny smiled widely at this and nodded "Yeah! Her and Dad both agreed because they said they would rather me be happy than the mess that I use to be!" he stated, causing Tsuki to smile even as a pang of jealousy went through her.

As she followed Danny to his room her mind wondered back to when he had first told her about his 'condition' (as he had nervously put it when bringing it up at first.).

"Remember when you first came out to me?" She asked, earning a chuckle.

"You were the first person I came out to!" Danny reminded her with a grin as he opened the door to his room, which was plastered with drawings that he had done.

"I want to know about that!" Danny's seven year old little sister stated, running between the two.

"Oh boy…here we go. Aren't you ready to go to sleep yet?" Danny retorted, playfully ruffling his sister's hair.

"Nope! I want to know about what you were like back then! As a girl!" Hanna retorted, earning a groan from both teens.

"Want me to tell her?"

Tsuki questioned, earning a nod.

"Please? I'll go get that box out of the hall closet."

As soon as Danny left Tsuki sighed and took a seat on his bed, relaxing in the familiarity of the room.

"Danny was depressed all the time back then….and always so shy and uncomfortable with themselves." She began, pausing only to see if Hanna was listening to her before continuing

"The day he told me about being Danny besides Dannielle was right before a small dance that the class was putting on as a fundraiser for the teacher because her husband was sick. The whole day before the dance Dannielle was so depressed that I was worried about her." Again Tsuki paused, recalling how Danny had been her only friend growing up.

"Go on!" Hanna urged, only to earn a chuckle from Tsuki who sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Well I asked them what was wrong at recess, because we always play off by ourselves. Danny burst into tears as soon as the question left my mouth, then he told me that he had kept a secret from me….that he had a 'condition' that he didn't know what it was."

Danny chose this moment to walk in, shaking his head slightly at this.

"Back then I just knew what gay and straight was…not the different genders and stuff of that nature." He explained, earning a nod.

"I asked him to tell me what he meant and he said that…."

Tsuki began though Danny cut her off.

"I told her that 'I may be a girl but I always have felt like a boy. I hated that I had gotten my period and I hated my chest."

Tsuki wondered briefly how much Hanna would understand of that but after the little girl nodded she shrugged and continued

"And I told him I didn't care what they were they were my best friend. That's kind of why I still say they a lot…it was a habit I developed in school because he hated being called a girl in any way. So until he settled on male pronouns I stuck with they for him."

Danny chuckled at that as he fought to untapped the box

"Not like I mind them….just don't say she in reference to me and we're good."

Tsuki carefully went through the clothes, picking out anything dark that she could find.

"You know you look Goth right?" Danny teased, though he knew why she chose those colors.

"Oh shut up gingersnap." She retorted, earning a laugh.

"Jeez….Master of snark. What crawled up in you and died tonight? And what's up with the sunglasses?"

Tsuki mentally kicked herself for not putting the glasses back on the dash.

"Their sister's….And I told a bunch of kids about Peete." Tsuki answered with a blush.

Danny just smirked at that before sighing "when are you going to stop hiding your emotions from everyone but me?"

Tsuki just glared before grabbing a hoodie off his bed.

"I'm stealing this….because it's fucking cold outside and my jacket is covered in dried dog blood."

Danny arched an eyebrow at that.

"You didn't kill a dog did you?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes as she told him about her day, bit bothering to leave out the magical stuff since he had already seen her as sailor eclipse.

"Okay…so you feel like shit because you couldn't open up around a bunch of preteens?" Danny sighed before glancing up at the ceiling.

"You know….you need to put the past behind you. You know, new school new start."

Groaning Tsuki glanced over at him and closed her eyes.

"Easier said than done." She retorted, earning a smirk.

"Come on! You've always wanted to cut your hair! That'll be a start and I could do it!" Danny stated, earning a glare.

"If you're going to play make-up artist I'd better go invite Michiru inside." Tsuki sighed, getting up and heading out the door.

"Michiru-San! Come inside a minute….I have some people I would like you to meet." Tsuki called through the window, earning a small smile from the aqua haired teen who got out of the car.

"A friend of yours?" she guessed nodding toward the jacket that Tsuki had on. Earning a small smile.

"Yeah...his name's Danny Aswolt." Tsuki answered, leading the way into the house.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me your sister was dating _her!_ " Danny exclaimed, shock coming over his face.

"Ignore him….He practically worships anything that can paint." Tsuki retorted, rolling her eyes as she sighed and added "and yes Danny my sister is dating the prodigy artist Michiru Kaiou."

Michiru chuckled at this as Danny tried to stammer out something only to earn pillow in the stomach by Tsuki.

"Seriously….You didn't freak out this bad when I told you I was related to a formula one driver!" she stated.

The two bantered for a few minutes, much to Michiru's amusement.

After a few minutes Tsuki glanced over at Michiru and sighed, blushing as she said

"Sorry….This is Danny. He and I grew up together and basically he's like my brother." Tsuki stated, earning a giggle.

"It's quite alright…I'm just glad to see you smiling this much." Michiru retorted before asking curiously

"Why did you want to come over here this late anyway?"

"Oh I had a lot of clothes to get rid of and she wanted to go through them." Danny stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"I don't want you guys to waste money on me and besides Danny has given me stuff before." Tsuki added before adding almost nervously "also….I was going to let Danny cut my hair. I've been wanting to do it for a long time but mom would have killed me!"

Tsuki didn't dare hope for a yes since she was sure that Michiru would react badly to the last part of the news though to her surprise the aqua haired teen retorted.

"Just please don't shave her head! That would look so strange!"

Looking up Tsuki caught the wink that Michiru sent her and blushed slightly.

"No worries….I had a picture printed off at school." Tsuki answered, rushing toward Danny's room and returning a few minutes later with a photo of the hair style she was wanting.

"Oh my….That'll suit you!" Michiru said, smiling slightly.

"I thought so too and don't worry….I can cut hair. I taught myself how to cut my own." Danny stated.

Michiru watched as Tsuki's shoulder length hair was cut down into a style that was as sort as Haruka's however besides it being an untamed mess Tsuki's lay flat, except her bangs which naturally flared up a bit in a fashion that looked like they had been ruffled by the wind.

"So how do I look?" She asked as she stood up, stuffing both hands into her pockets and training her eyes on the floor?

"Perfect. You seem to like this better than what you did before." Michiru replied, grinning as Tsuki slowly came over to her.

"I do. I've never liked my hair being long." Tsuki answered, blushing slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Descriptive abuse and rape in this chapter.**

Haruka was fixing breakfast the next morning when Tsuki came downstairs, still dressed in a pair of shorts and a jersey that was just a size too big for her.

"Whoa…Okay. When did you cut your hair?" She asked while sitting a cup of coffee down in front of the girl.

"Last night." Tsuki answered with a yawn, earning a smirk.

"Michiru mentioned you asked a friend for a favor but I didn't assume it was for a haircut." Haruka retorted with a laugh before adding "How do you like your eggs? It's my turn to cook today."

"Doesn't matter." Tsuki replied, sighing as she took a long drink from her mug.

A few minutes passed between them in a comfortable silence, however suddenly the phone rang causing both of them to groan.

"Hey, could you get that? I'm afraid I'll ruin another skillet if I leave this on or with a sleepy teenager." Haruka stated, earning a mumbled reply as Tsuki got up and made her way over to the phone.

"Hello?" she managed to bite out into the receiver, only to earn a giggle from the other side.

"And I thought Haruka was grumpy in the mornings! I was just checking to see if you would want to come with us to the shopping center? It'll only be Makoto, Ami and me."

Usagi's voice stated form the other end, causing Tsuki to groan.

"I'll have to check with my sister. Hold on." She answered, putting the phone down before looking toward Haruka.

"Usagi wants me to go shopping with them." Tsuki whispered bitterly, earning a small smile.

"I think that's a good idea." Haruka stated, before rummaging around on the counter to find her wallet before producing a gold and silver credit card.

"And I _will_ be mad at you if you _don't_ get yourself something!" Haruka whispered, handing the card to her.

"Yeah…I can go. Meet you at the school in about three hours?" Tsuki told Usagi.

After getting off the phone Tsuki glanced over to Haruka who smiled slightly.

"Thanks…but you don't have to…" Tsuki began, only to be cut off by a dish towel hitting her in the face.

"Zip it….And unless you want me to get pissed you better get yourself something today." Haruka stated.

Haruka watched as Tsuki's gaze turned back to the floor and her heart felt like it was breaking.

When was the last time the girl had gotten new clothes?

When had she ever been gave anything without strings attached?

Haruka both wanted to know and didn't at the same time but didn't dare to ask.

"Thanks Haruka." Tsuki mumbled, her voice shaking slightly at the older girl's name, though the fact that she said her name caused Haruka to smile.

"So we're on first name bases now?" she guessed, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Sorry." Tsuki said quickly, earning a sigh.

"For what? You don't have to be formal toward me!" Haruka retorted, noticing how Tsuki winced at the tone.

"You call Michiru by her first name and Setsuna….What's the difference between us?" Haruka questioned, only to be met with silence.

"Just…try not to be so formal…Hell….Call me anything but formalities!" Haruka stated, ruffling Tsuki's hair.

Noticing how Tsuki flinched Haruka sighed and added "I'm not going to hurt you…Relax. Seriously what all did Kenji do to you? I mean….you're terrified."

Haruka noticed how Tsuki shifted in her seat at the question and mentally kicked herself for asking however then Tsuki spoke, her voice coming out frail.

"It wasn't just him….It was Mom. I didn't have the same concept of family as you Haruka. I was lucky if I ever got a hot meal let alone anything like what I've gotten in just a few days here. I'm not use to being unformal…hell I couldn't even call Kenji by his name." Tsuki stated, her eyes burning suddenly.

 _Don't cry….don't cry….come on….don't be weak._

Tsuki thought, though she felt her resolve crumble when she felt Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

Tsuki couldn't hold back the sobs that shook her body even though she squeezed her eyes shut to try to keep the tears at bay.

"You're okay Suki…I won't let anyone hurt you….Not your Mom, not your brother, not anyone." Haruka vowed, pulling her into a hug.

Tsuki couldn't help but burry her face against her sister's shoulder, trying to hide her face as her whole body began to shake with pent back emotions.

"Haruka? What's wrong?" Tsuki could hear Michiru's voice from somewhere near the doorway but found herself unable to pull away from Haruka.

"Her life has sucked." Haruka retorted, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"How about you two go talk in private and I'll finish breakfast?" Michiru suggested, figuring that whatever it was that the sisters could use some time to talk about it.

Haruka nodded and lead Tsuki toward Michiru's art studio, shutting the door so they could have some privacy.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki stated with a sniff, earning a sigh from Haruka who helped her over to the plush couch.

"Tsuki….Don't you ever apologize for showing emotion. I meant what I said about protecting you and I _will._ " Haruka stated, earning a surprised look before Tsuki suddenly wrapped Haruka in an embrace, shaking slightly against her as she struggled to hold back tears.

Haruka carefully put an arm around the younger teen's lower back so as to not accidently hit any of the bruises and cuts however as soon as their skin touched Haruka felt a strange sensation and her vision clouded over.

 **A dark room haunted with the stench of drying blood and the sounds of someone sobbing. Turning around Haruka couldn't believe what she had saw hanging from the ceiling by their wrists….Blood cascading down the frail figures back.**

" **You fucking disgrace! Don't you dare cry about this! You deserve it!"**

 **The sound of a whip snapping filled the air, just as the scene faded.**

"Please tell me that I didn't see that." Haruka managed to plea, closing her eyes tight to keep her own tears at bay.

"I'm sorry….I….That's why I don't touch people. I can't control it!" Tsuki whimpered, earning a sigh from her sister.

"Tsuki….I don't care about that. I just feel like going to that prison and cutting her to ribbons with my sword!" Haruka replied, her voice breaking under emotion as she pulled away slightly and forced a smile.

"C'mon…Let's go get cleaned up and go eat before Michiru thinks I've killed you." 

Setsuna sighed as she took a drink from her coffee, glancing toward the door as she heard the sound of voices approaching.

"Well they didn't kill each other." She stated, earning a look from Michiru.

"Stop nagging and go wake up the kids….I swear they would sleep all day." The mermaid like woman stated with a grin.

Tsuki froze when she saw Setsuna walking toward her though the woman just smirked.

"nice haircut Su-chan!"

Tsuki glared lightly at the older girl, though Haruka just snickered and gently pushed her toward the kitchen.

"you can cuss her out for calling you chan later. Right now let's eat short stuff!" Haruka stated, ruffling her younger sister's hair, earning an annoyed squawk.

"Haruka!"

She hissed, earning a grin.

"First name's again?" Haruka teased, earning a grin.

"Shut the hell up Sis!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own no cannon characters, they belong to** **Naoko Takeuchi and** **all** **other** **owners** **. Icexxprincess kind of gave me the idea for this chapter so all credit for this chapter goes to her.**

Tsuki walked slowly toward the place she had promised to meet Usagi. She still couldn't believe that the princess had invited her along despite how badly that the meeting had went the previous day.

"Tsuki-Chan! You made it!"

Tsuki shuddered at the 'Chan' but didn't comment as she looked up to see the blonde rushing toward her, followed by two others.

"Oh hey Princess….you startled me." Tsuki stated as the slightly older girl grabbed her arm.

"Mako-Chan and Ami is coming along, that's alright isn't it?" Usagi stated, earning a surprised look.

"Uh….Sure? They're your guardians and friends Princess. Do as you will." Tsuki replied, earning a smirk from the tall brunette who she vaguely remember being called Makoto.

"Usagi told us you'd be coming. Rei and Minako of course are being stubborn."

Tsuki figured as much but something about the way the tall teenager had said it that it wasn't meant to be callous.

"Figured as much…Kinda surprised me that those two came without being transformed." Tsuki stated, glancing over at Makoto who looked confused.

"Why would we be….look just because Minako doesn't trust you doesn't mean the rest of us won't give you a chance."

Everyone's eyes widened as Tsuki suddenly fell to her knees holding her head as her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

 **Shoku walked along the corridors of the silver palace, her boots clicking with every step.**

" **Are you sure that the library is this way? I don't want to run into any of the princess's guard dogs."**

 **She stated only to earn an eye roll from the white cat, Shinako who rode on her shoulder.**

" **Maybe you should be nicer to them?" the cat suggested, earning a glare.**

" **Shut it Shin….I tried being niece to Princess Uranus remember? I ended up getting decked anyway!" Shoku bit back, earning a sigh.**

" **Is that any way for a young lady to talk?" Shin stated earning a groan.**

" **Shut up…You're not my mother!"**

 **With that Shin found herself being set in the window before Tsuki took off down the hall, not caring where she ended up.**

 _ **Pluto hates me because Queen Pluto died protecting the moonlight kingdom against my stupid clan, my father despises the very air I breathe and only the royal family gives a damn about me.**_

 **She thought, tears slowly slipping down her face.**

 _ **Shin doesn't even act like a friend….At least Luna and Artemis treats the others as equals!**_

 **Shoku was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone else was headed down the hall until they both crashed back onto the floor.**

" **Watch where you're going!"**

 **Shoku flinched at the tone and looked up, only to see that it was sailor Jupiter.**

" **Sorry…." Shoku managed to mumble, trying to stagger to her feet though her right wrist throbbed horribly.**

" **Geez….Why are you crying? Are you hurt….C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary."**

 **Shoku couldn't believe that the sailor soldier was helping her.**

" **They'll just try to hurt me….They even make applying bandages painful." The young eclipse mumbled, earning a smirk.**

" **How about I stay beside you until they're done? They wouldn't dare try anything with the guardian of lightening there!"**

Tsuki groaned as she glanced around the area, slowly noticing the park bench she was sitting on.

"Are you okay? Did you pass out or something?" Usagi asked though Tsuki shook her head.

"No….ever since I awoke as Sailor Eclipse I've been plagued by visions. Most of them of the past…..usually they were just little snippets of golden flowers or certain scents or muscle memory but recently I've been getting whole memories." Tsuki stated, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to keep the visions at bay for a little while.

"What was this one about?" the blue haired girl she recalled being Ami questioned, earning a sigh from the younger girl who glanced over at Makoto who looked ashen suddenly.

"I saw it too….I don't know why or how but I remember something. The people at the palace wasn't all that nice toward eclipse in the past."

Tsuki's eyes widened as she looked toward Makoto, a look of shock on her face.

"How is that possible? No one has seen the memories but me." Tsuki stammered, knowing that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Wrong….The Unmei Kurisutaru will allow whomever is touching you to feel and see the same thing." A voice stated, causing Tsuki to glance up in shock.

"Setsuna-Sama, What…." She began but the woman just gently hushed her.

"The Unmei Kurisutaru is a crystal forged from the original black crystal from the planet of shadows. Nemesis was not always the planet's title though it was called nakushita. Queen Serenity forged it just before earth's battle with the moon." Setsuna explained.

Tsuki felt numb, she knew little about the crystal but this was almost too much to absorb.

"I just wanted to have one normal day…one damn day." Tsuki mumbled, shaking suddenly though suddenly Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go have fun with them, you need to relax." She stated.

"Yeah, Come on!" Makoto stated with a smile, nudging her with her shoulder.

"I agree!" Ami stated causing Tsuki to have to choke back tears.

"Thank you." She stated.

Tsuki was numb as she walked home with the trio of senshi, a shopping bag tossed over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should come with us to the crown tomorrow!" Usagi stated, startling Tsuki out of her thoughts.

"Okay…Say do you guys think we could stop by the craft store? I need a new journal….Mine's on its last legs." Tsuki replied, earning a surprised look from Usagi.

"You keep a diary?" the blonde asked, earning a blush.

"Not exactly….I suck with words but I do write poetry." Tsuki answered, rubbing at the nape of her neck with her free hand.

"Oh really? I didn't take you for one who would like such a thing." Ami stated, earning a small smirk.

"Ami-San, That surprised you but my use of the word Sumptuous didn't?" Tsuki chuckled, however suddenly as they turned onto the small back alley a beam of light suddenly pierced Tsuki's shoulder.

"What the….Sailor V!?"

Tsuki glared as the soldier of love landed in front of her.

"This is insane! What the hell are you doing Minako?" Makoto stated, static erupting from her.

"She's brainwashing you!" Venus stated, sending her attack Love me chain toward Tsuki, knocking her back, the tip lashing against Tsuki's cheek.

"Damn it! I'm not fighting you Venus!" Tsuki bit back, wincing as she felt something warm, stick and wet trailing down her face.

"Why? So you think you can brainwash me as well!? Well guess what, the dark moons tricks won't work on me!" she stated, however suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down between them.

"Enough! Tsuki isn't trying to brainwash anyone!" Makoto stated, thunder rumbling in the distance as she spoke.

"See! She's turning you all against me!"

"Enough! Minako….Seriously shut the hell up!"

Everyone turned to face who had spoken, only to see a fuming Haruka standing nearby with Chibi-Usa.

"Thank god for Luna P and the deep aqua mirror." She mumbled as she shoved past everyone to get to Tsuki who instantly flinched back as if expecting to be struck.

However the wind senshi only gently touched the girl's bloody cheek, removing a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and gently pressing it to the wound.

"That thing cut deep….C'mon Suki-Chan, Let's get you home."

Tsuki barely managed a nod as she placed one hand on the rag, holding it firmly in place before following Haruka away from the others.

After they left Makoto turned to sailor Venus with a glare.

"She had just started to relax around us and _you_ had to ruin it!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank user hotarutenou for the idea for this chapter.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed/gave constructive advice on this story.**

* * *

Tsuki winced as she felt Hotaru's hand on her back, though the warm sensation that filled the area quickly canceled out the pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep them from scarring, Auntie." The little girl stated, earning a sigh.

"Well scars aren't as painful as cuts." Tsuki replied, pulling on the navy blue hand me down button up that she had gotten from Danny.

Forcing a smile onto her face Tsuki quickly buttoned her shirt and turned to Hotaru.

"Tell your parents that I'm going out for a while. I need to clear my head." She stated as she left the room.

Passing by a mirror in the hall Tsuki froze, seeing the scar going down her right cheek.

" _ **You know why a freak like you likes girls? You'll never get a boyfriend because you're too ugly…and guess what Tsuki-Chan? No girl will ever want you either!"**_

The words repeated in her head, causing her to clench her fist so tightly that her nails cut into the palms of her hands, causing blood to trickle onto the floor slowly.

Kneeling down she rested her head in her hand as she tried to focus on the pain in her palm. However even that only helped so much as she tried to fight the tears that eventually spilled down her face.

" **Slut! You're worthless! That's why you don't have any friends!"**

" **You enjoy this don't you Tsuki-Chan?"**

" **You think some prince will ride in on a white horse to save you. No one would ever want to date a freak! As soon as they find out you've had sex with your own brother they'll leave you!"**

"Tsuki-Chan…..Look at me. It's okay."

A voice suddenly cut through the thoughts, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

 _Only one person ever called me that._

She thought as she felt hands envelope her shoulders causing her to lash out, her fist connecting with something.

A crash was what brought her out of it, only to see that someone was favoring a bloody nose and one of the potted plants was turned over.

"What the hell?" Haruka grumbled, eyes watering from the blow.

"I…I'm sorry…..I…..I didn't mean…." Tsuki stammered, feeling her chest tighten as she lowered herself in the dogeza position, her face nearly touching the ground.

Haruka blinked in surprise as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from her face.

"Last time I touch you when you zone out, you have a hell of a right hook." She chuckled before sighing and moving closer before adding "Want to talk about it?"

Tsuki shook her head though she let Haruka help her raise out of her crouched position.

"I know _something_ is wrong…otherwise you wouldn't have sucker punched me." The blonde tried again, gingerly putting an arm around Tsuki who was shaking badly and looked about to break.

"Just shut up!"

Tsuki yelled, though Haruka only sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay…you just tell us when you're ready."

Michiru, who had heard all the yelling came into the room and froze.

"What happened?"

Tsuki whimpered and hid behind Haruka, earning a sigh.

"When she's zoned out don't touch her…You'll end up hurt." Haruka replied with a bit of a grin.

"Well it's your own fault. You should have knew that was a bad idea." Michiru replied, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes before she walked over and knelt by Tsuki.

"No one's going to hurt you. Why don't you come into the living room with me and Setsuna while Haruka cleans up this mess?" the aqua haired beauty suggested, earning s nervous whimper.

"Jeez? What's wrong with her?" Vesves stated, earning a glare from Haruka

"Scram." The blonde ordered the younger girl who glared at her before sticking her tongue out and leaving.

"Annoying little monkey." Haruka muttered before sighing and glancing back to Tsuki's shaking form.

"It's okay. No one's angry." She tried to reassure though Tsuki whimpered and flinched back when Haruka tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like she has some form of PTSD." Setsuna stated from the doorway, concern obvious on her face as she came over.

"Let me see if I can talk her down. I'm sure having someone you've just punched and that person's girlfriend surrounding you doesn't make her the most comfortable." The time guardian stated while kneeling down.

Haruka sighed and glanced down at her blood stained shirt and nodded "yeah, need to get cleaned up." She stated as she and Michiru walked toward the stairs.

Setsuna watched as Tsuki began to shake again, her breathing labored.

"Tsuki-Kun….You're safe. You're with me now and no one will hurt you." She stated, moving slowly to put a hand on the young teen's back, noticing the lack of bandages.

"You let Hotaru heal you, yes?" she questioned, earning a nod as Tsuki squeezed her eyes shut.

Setsuna was quite for a while before saying softly "Take deep, slow breaths Suki."

Tsuki managed to nod and tried to follow the order, though the shaking didn't stop though she managed to croak out "where are they?"

Setsuna was vaguely familiar with the symptoms but felt the need to ask "who? Kenji?"

Another nod confirmed what she figured.

"Tsuki….I need you to look around and tell me if you see _anything_ that is like that house, okay?" Setsuna suggested before adding "While you do that I am going to examine your hand, okay?"

When Tsuki nodded her affirmative Setsuna began to gently examine the marks on her hand, noting that they were just superficial injuries that would only need basic care.

"Do you know where you are?" Setsuna asked softly as she felt Tsuki relax.

"Yeah….but that felt so real." Tsuki whimpered out, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I know….and by the looks of things you had one hell of a flashback. Do you remember hitting someone?" Setsuna asked, earning a wide eyed nod.

"Who did I….? I thought…." Tsuki stammered, earning a chuckle from the stairs.

"You know how to throw a punch."

Tsuki whirled around to see Haruka seated on the steps, her nose slightly red and swollen.

"Haruka! I…." she stammered, starting to shake though the blonde just chuckled.

"It's fine. I've had worse while training Hotaru….and it's not broken because I _know_ what that feels like." Haruka chuckled, though it surprised her when her. Younger sister again went into a dogeza pose.

"Oi….None of that. It's fine, really. I was the one dumb enough to touch you while you were out of it." Haruka stated, coming down the steps and kneeling down in front of her.

"I only have one question? What set you off to begin with?"

Tsuki stiffened as she was asked this though Setsuna answered for her.

"Tsuki's life wasn't exactly easy though she never told me it was as bad as it was. Right now isn't the time to question her Haruka. She'll tell us what happened when she is ready."

Haruka stiffened slightly at Setsuna's tone, though the look of worry on the time guard's face caused her to want to kick herself for being stupid.

 _Probably something to do with Sailor Dumb ass's reaction and then something I said must have caused a downward spiral._

"Right, Sorry." Haruka stated before sighing and standing up.

"Why don't you and Setsuna go enjoy yourselves while I clean up this potting soil?" she suggested.

Tsuki only managed a nod as she let Setsuna help her up.

"What where you going to do before you had the melt down?" Setsuna asked, noticing how she glanced away.

"I wanted go get some fresh air."

She answered, her voice still shaky as she squeezed Setsuna's hand.

"Okay. Do you want to try to go alone or should someone come with you?" Setsuna responded, wanting Tsuki to feel like she still had control of her own situation.

"I'm afraid to go." Tsuki admitted in a whisper, one only loud enough for Setsuna to hear thought he time guardian jus nodded.

"How about you let me go with you, I kind of want to have a word with the so called guardian of love and justice to begin with." Michiru stated from the stairs, her eyes hardening as soon as she mentioned the inner senshi.

"Don't worry. She's not mad at you either Tsuki-Chan." Haruka stated, noticing how the younger girl flinched at the title.

"Does being called that bother you?" Michiru asked, exchanging looks with Haruka and Setsuna.

"It's stupid….but yeah." Tsuki answered sheepishly, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not stupid Tsuki. If it makes you uncomfortable then we just won't do it." Haruka replied then added with a small smirk "How about I just call you Suki? Or if it's okay with you I'll use the same suffix as Setsuna does?"

Tsuki glanced up then, wide eyed as she exchanged looks with the three outer senshi.

 _They….don't think it's weird?_

"T….thanks." She stammered, earning a grin from Haruka.

"You just tell us if we do something you don't like and we'll fix it." Haruka replied with a grin then added "it's almost dinner time, why don't we all just go out to eat? There's a little Italian place that is really good. After dinner you and Michiru can go for a walk."

Tsuki nodded once more, unsure of how to respond though suddenly a warm pulse came from inside her chest as her vision clouded over.

 _ **Shoku watched from the bleachers of a large coliseum as the queen of Uranus and the princess spared, blade meeting blade as sparks flew.**_

" _ **I bet you couldn't do that!" Daiki sneered to her though his wife paused in attack and glared over toward them.**_

" _ **Shoku, Trade places with me. I want to see how strong you've gotten."**_

 _ **Shoku slowly stood, making her way down the steep steps toward the center of the stadium.**_

" _ **Need a sword or still have the one you stole?" Princess Uranus teased, earning a glare**_

" _ **Kuso kurae" Shoku retorted, pulling a sword with a purple metallic blade out of nowhere.**_

" _ **Looks like Queen Serenity finally gave you your own weapon. Looks like you really do have Uranian blood." The queen of wind stated with a smirk.**_

Tsuki shook the memories away and glanced over at Setsuna whose brows were furrowed in concern.

"Another flashback? Or a memory?" Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"Can you please tell me what the hell kuso kurae means and what language it even is?" Tsuki asked, earning a confused look from Haruka and Michiru and a bit of laughter from Setsuna.

"It's another planet….Shoku went there and spent some time helping them out. Also it's not very nice." Setsuna answered, laughing slightly.

"What does it mean exactly?" Tsuki asked, causing Shin—who had been listening from the top of the stairs—to leap down onto Setsuna's shoulder.

"Pardon me Pluto-San." She said apologetically before adding "I believe…if memory serves me correctly that it translates into eat shit."

"Great…Princess Uranus must have hated me." Tsuki stated, earning a scoff from the cat.

"Actually no. You two where rivals of sorts after the queen of Uranus revealed to her that Daiki had a baseborn daughter." Shin answered, earning a snort from Haruka.

"I wouldn't mind being Tsuki's rival in this life….if it meant she'd be that unformal with me!" She stated, earning a light elbow in the ribs by Michiru.

"How about we focus on being a family first off?" Michiru stated then added with a grin "Haruka, you go get the kids. I'll get Tsuki cleaned up before we head out to warm up the SUV." Michiru stated, causing her lover to groan.

"We're taking that thing? Why can't we just take two cars?"

Michiru let out a huff at that and rolled her eyes—something that Tsuki never imagined her doing—and retorted "and waste gas? Haruka, Setsuna will be driving anyway so why should it matter if _you_ hate the van?"

Her response got a bit of a chuckle from Tsuki, who nervously shut up and glanced down when they glanced over at her.

"Well fine…..and at least that got a grin out of her." Haruka retorted before leaving the room.

Michiru gave a small smile and wink toward Tsuki when Haruka vanished up the steps.

"Your sister is crazy. Come on….Let's get you fixed up."


	17. Chapter 17

**User HotaruTenou suggested having Tsuki face off against Venus so here you go!**

Tsuki stood outside the restaurant, cigarette pressed to her lips as she watched her family interact through the window. Michiru, Cerecere and Hotaru were laughing about something that Setsuna had said about the bread eating contest that the other three had gotten into.

Smiling slightly she looked toward the sky, feeling a warm wind blow against her slightly as if only to push her back toward the double doors of the restraint.

 _Is this what family is supposed to feel like?_

She wondered, discarding the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it under the heel of her new sneakers before shoving her hands into her pockets and heading back inside.

She silently took her seat back at the table, wondering how often that the others came here since they all seemed to know the servers by name.

"Here….You ordered the smallest dish here. No wonder you're so scrawny." Haruka stated, holding out a basket of breadsticks to her.

"I'm not use to eating much." Tsuki answered, glancing away though Setsuna suddenly squeezed her hand under the table.

"It's okay Tsuki-Kun. _Remember_." She stated, smiling slightly although her eyes reflected the sadness that she felt for the younger girl in front of her.

Tsuki smiled slightly at that as she accepted one of the rolls.

"Thanks….I guess that I'm just use to….." Tsuki began but stopped and glanced over at the others and shook her head as if dismissing a thought.

"Thank you….all of you. Not many people would take in some random urchin from the streets." She stated.

"Even _I'm_ not that heartless." Haruka stated, grinning.

"Wait. Why were you on the street?" Cerecere asked, earning a look from Michiru who sighed as Tsuki closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Let's just say that I never had a safety net like you do." Tsuki stated.

"You ready to go Suki?" Michiru asked, noticing how strained the younger girl seemed to become.

"Yeah…Let's go." Tsuki answered, standing up and letting Michiru put an arm around her shoulders.

Once they were gone Haruka turned toward the kids, whom had become completely quite.

"Try not to ask her too many questions about her past okay guys? Her Mom and Brother hurt her badly and it's affected her badly." Haruka stated, glancing over at Cerecere who seemed almost fearful herself.

"You've done nothing wrong…Just be careful what you say to her." Haruka added, having briefly forgotten that Tsuki wasn't the only one who was damaged from things in the past.

Tsuki sighed as she leaned against the street lamp, eyes trained on a particular star that seemed to be shimmering in the darkness.

"You're just as obsessed with the sky as Haruka is." Michiru joked, earning a slight smile.

"It's kind of strange to think of how small we really are in the extent of the universe." Tsuki stated, closing her eyes as the buzzing sound filled her mind.

 **A silver haired girl stood behind Shoku, who had her sword drawn and pointed toward a man with silverfish blue hair who wore a strange military style uniform.**

" **You're Drunk. Get the hell out of here before I run you through!" she barked, eyes flashing dangerously as the wind picked up around her and dark clouds whirled overhead.**

" **She chose me…and even if she hadn't I still would never let anyone lay a hand on her!"**

Tsuki felt a hand on her shoulder as she opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" Michiru inquired softly, earning a brief smile.

"Evidently I wasn't unlovable in the past...I had a partner that I loved dearly." Tsuki answered, her voice suddenly breaking as she glanced up at the sea senshi before adding

"Do you think that there's any chance that I'd find them in this life? Even if I am too screwed up to be loved."

Michiru felt her heart break at the fifteen year old's tone as she said those words.

 _Did they tell her she would never find love?_

She wondered as she put her arms around the shadow senshi

"Love always finds a way Tsuki. In the past Haruka and I were sent to our respected planets to guard the solar system. We never got to communicate with anyone, not even each other…..and in this life we are together. If our fates can change so much but still lead us to one another then I am sure yours will lead you to your true love as well." Michiru assured.

Tsuki was so surprised by the gesture, feeling Michiru's arms snake around her.

 _Why does she care so much? None of them have to?_

She wondered though she just leaned back into Michiru's chest and let herself absorb the words.

"But What if my fate has changed _too_ much Michiru-San?" she questioned, earning a sigh.

"Everything will work out….Trust me." Michiru answered.

However suddenly a beeping sound sounded, causing Michiru to sigh as she opened her communicator.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes becoming hard as what if's filled her mind.

Haruka's voice stated "I need to talk to you alone."

Michiru nodded and put some distance from Tsuki before replying "what is it?"

Sighing the wind senshi let out an annoyed huff before answering "Usagi just called me….Venus is headed toward Tsuki's location. Get the both of you out of there, I'll be there to pick you up in ten."

Michiru nodded though as she went to turn around she saw Tsuki standing behind her.

"No….I'm not running Michiru. Venus may very well kill me but I have to defend myself some time or another." Tsuki stated, the look in her eyes enough to silence Michiru.

 _She is defiantly her father's daughter._

Michiru thought just as a blast of light shot down by Tsuki's feet, causing the younger girl to jump back.

"I saw how close you two were….You're trying to turn Michiru against Haruka!" Venus shouted, earning a scoff from Tsuki.

"Oh shut the hell up! Why would I want my sister's girlfriend when I have my own soulmate to find?" Tsuki bit out, the wind suddenly picking up and the stars clouding over.

"Who could love you? You're s monster!"

Tsuki felt something snap inside of her, the words echoing as she felt phantom pains run throughout her body.

Without even transforming Tsuki launched herself at the soldier of love, though to everyone's surprise a force field knocked both Tsuki and Venus backward.

"You're wrong! If you weren't so stupid you could feel that her aura was pure!" a male voice stated, causing Tsuki to look up, seeing a man with blonde hair and emerald eyes standing above her.

"What do you know about purity?" Venus snapped, earning a sigh just as Haruka ran up.

"Tsuki! Stay down!" She bellowed, earning a glare from Tsuki who struggled to her feet.

"Damn you! Just who the hell are you to judge?!" Tsuki bit out sending a ball of light toward the other guardian though a ball of fire deflected her attack.

"Enough! This is ridiculous!" Michiru stated, earning a snort from Tsuki.

"What do you know? You've never been rejected by everyone in your life!" Tsuki snapped, however as she went to charge once more Haruka transformed and grabbed her, holding her back.

"We've not rejected you….nor has Usagi, Ami, or Makoto." Haruka stated.

"I see that you're all under her spell!"

Tsuki could suddenly hear the wind whirling around as the attack came toward them, causing her to glance at Haruka.

"Please….forgive me." She whispered to Haruka as she broke free and jumped in front of the attack, a sword suddenly manifesting in her palm and cutting through the blast.

"I am not about to stand around and watch the people I love get hurt!" Tsuki stated, just as the other senshi rushed up.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Michiru stated as she helped Haruka up, her tone causing Tsuki to shiver slightly.

"Yeah this is ridiculous!" Usagi stated, just as the strange man from before landed in front of them, followed by two others.

Tsuki glanced back at Haruka, only to earn a smile.

"Nice work with that sword." Haruka stated, letting Michiru dab at a burn on her shoulder.

"You're still hurt because of me." Tsuki stated, her voice breaking though a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. She would really be hurt if you didn't cut through that blast." Setsuna stated, though Tsuki looked unsure.

"Tsuki-San? Can you come over here?" Chibi-Usa asked, catching her attention.

Sighing Tsuki went over to where the future princess stood with her own team, along with the three men from before.

"Tsuki…This is your court. I asked them to keep an eye out for you." The child stated, just as the blonde stepped forward.

"I am Tiger's eye."

The one whom Tsuki swore reminded her of a walking volcano walked up next

"I'm Hawks eye!"

Then one who confused Tsuki slightly came over and stated

"And I'm Fisheye."

Tsuki managed to smile slightly as trio bowed to her, though a blush decorated her face.

"no need to bow." She stated then glanced nervously over at the other senshi.

"Nor do I need a court…..I'm no one special." She added, though Chibi-Usa replied.

"Then just think of this as an excuse for them to see the world!" 

Tsuki nodded though she instantly stiffened when Tiger's eye closed the distance between them, though he instantly stopped and took a full step back, hands shoved into his pockets.

"right...I just want to tell you it will be an honor of serving you…and if you need anything at all please just ask." He stated.

Tsuki nodded once more, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Haruka stated, earning a sigh from the younger girl who didn't respond.

Much later that night Tsuki walked toward a lone grave, left unkempt in a small fenced in field that had once served as a front yard for the house that was burnt down years before it was dug.

"Damnit…." She growled as she knelt and began to pull at the dead weeds surrounding the memorial stone though she soon gave up and called put her sword using it to hack away at the tall, dead grasses until it looked more or less presentable.

Then kneeling by the gravestone she let her guard drop.

"Hey…it's me. I'm sorry I haven't visited much. I can't believe Kenji and mom stopped coming….I just wish I could see you once more. You were the closest thing to a Dad I had...And I wish I knew what I had done to make you kill yourself." Tsuki stated however suddenly a voice from the other side of the lot stated

"You didn't drive him to drink Tsuki…Nor are you the reason he's dead."

Tsuki looked toward the voice, noticing that the man who was speaking had on a fedora and a long coat or cloak that covered his whole body, she wasn't sure which.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She demanded, grabbing her sword from the ground and preparing to defend herself.

"There's no need for you to fear me, kitten." He stated, walking closer toward her and Tsuki found that it was hard for her to move.

"Who are you?!" Tsuki demanded once more, panic setting in.

"Call your sister here...I think she deserves to know what the synchronization between you two has done." The figure stated, causing Tsuki's eyes to widen.

Tsuki stood there shaking from both the cold and fear though she refused to obey the strange man, who sighed after a few minutes and removed his cloak, dropping it around her.

"Looks like I'll have to call Sailor Uranus myself….." He stated as the wind began to pick up, carrying a strange aura and sweet, yet musky scent through the air and toward the outers home.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsuki sighed as she glanced down at the old rusty watch that Danny had given her back in middle school.

 _Three fifty...I'm dead if I'm not home before they wake up._

She thought as she sighed and pushed open the large gate that lead to a gravel path that lead up the steep embankment of a hill.

She knew that if she didn't get the motorcycle back and Haruka or Setsuna found out about her taking it out there would be hell to pay, and she doubted that she could win their trust back easily.

Staggering up the slippery incline the teen soon reached a lone marble stone that stood beneath a maple tree.

"Hey….I'm sorry I haven't come in a while. Things went kind of crazy." Tsuki stated, kneeling by the stone and timidly touching it.

"Sota…..I'm sorry for whatever I did that drove you to drink…..I know you committed suicide because of me." She stated, suddenly choking up.

 _No, you deserve the pain…He was the closest thing to a father you had and you killed him!_

She thought bitterly, sobs wrecking her body.

 _Maybe everyone's wrong….maybe I don't deserve happiness._

She thought, however suddenly a voice stated from just inside the tree line

"You're wrong. He loved you very much…and it was because of Akemi that he died."

Tsuki flinched back, shivering out of both cold and fear as the speaker neared.

He was wearing all black, with a fedora on and angled so that it hid his eyes from her in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tsuki demanded, trying to sound brave though the man just chuckled.

"Who I am isn't your concern…Though I hope your sister is treating you well." The man replied calmly before kneeling down and offering a hand to help Tsuki up.

Haruka awoke with s start, feeling a strange feeling coming over her.

"Michiru….Check your mirror. I feel like there's something beckoning me." She told her lover who up until a minute prior had been asleep.

"Do you think it's an enemy?" Michiru asked, flipping on her bedside lamp and taking hold of the mirror in her bedside drawer.

"No…But it's strange."

The blonde replied, turning her attention on the mirror.

Michiru felt a cold chill run through her as she watched the scene play out, though Haruka only watched with wide eyes at the mirror.

"It can't be….Michiru….I've gotta go!"

Michiru didn't even have time to ask since Haruka had already teleported.

Tsuki was frozen in fear as the man sat down beside of her, his hand gently tracing over the scar on her cheek.

"Who has hurt you so much?"

Tsuki closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was about to happen when Haruka appeared in front of them.

"Leave her alone!" Haruka barked, rushing toward her and kneeling down.

"Suki….It's me, Haruka. You're okay…its safe." She mumbled though Tsuki continued to tremble, mumbling inconsistently about a multitude of things.

"How are you here anyway?" Haruka asked the cloaked figure who had begun to remove the long jacket.

"Haruka…I would have thought that you would have been glad to see me." The man stated, dropping the coat around the older teen's shoulders.

"Well I'm not! I mean I am….but….How are you here? Why are you acting like you didn't abandon me to a stupid boarding school and her to an abusive family?" Haruka bit out, voice shaking slightly as she returned her attention to trying to talk Tsuki out of her meltdown.

"I'm here because of the dark crystal….Evidently both you and her wanted to speak with me." He answered softly, removing his hat to reveal the same colored hair as Haruka.

"Well where were you when I was being bullied? Or when Tsuki was being beat by that hag you decided to cheat on mom with?!" Haruka snapped, though she instantly regretted it when Tsuki whimpered.

"I sent you away to protect you Ruka…..and as for Tsuki….Up until the wreck I knew nothing about her." The man answered, rubbing at the back of his neck as he waited for his oldest daughter's outburst.

"Protect me from what? From ruining your image?" Haruka questioned, just as Tsuki suddenly dissolved into sobs and curled against her.

"No. Haruka….I don't care who you love and I never did. Who was it that started yelling when you told us?"

Haruka froze and glared up at him, though she soon returned her attention to Tsuki who now was calming down.

"Just don't hurt her. If you hurt her I'll kill you myself." Haruka stated.

"I'm her father…..I would never hurt her….either of you." He answered, earning a scoff.

Tsuki was quite on the way home, almost afraid to speak as Haruka drove.

"Is that man really Daichi?" she finally asked, recalling how he had just taken Haruka's threats without so much as getting angry.

"Yes, he is. It's strange to see him after knowing that he was cremated." Haruka answered, emotion decorating her voice suddenly.

"Do you think that maybe if I wish hard enough I could at least talk with Sota?" Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"No idea, kitten. Just don't you go messing with things you don't understand either." Haruka replied as they pulled into their driveway.

Haruka dismounted the bike before helping Tsuki down before sighing

"Let's get you inside and warmed up. You can explain what you were doing in a cemetery at this hour or more importantly why you decided to take my bike, which you have never driven before and not use a helmet?"

Tsuki blushed at the light scolding, though her sister's tone was playful.

"Sorry."

Haruka chuckled at this but just lightly nudged the younger girl with her shoulder.

"c'mon. I'll accept your apology once we're warmed up."

Tsuki didn't know how to explain her actions to her older sister, though she knew she had to at least try. Haruka surprisingly just nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen before returning with two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Here, this should warm you up." She stated then added softly "Why did you think you had to sneak off to go visit your step-Dad's grave? I mean, any of us would have taken you."

Tsuki glanced back to the carpet as she accepted the mug, sighing slightly as she tried to find the words.

"I just thought….you know. He wasn't really related to me or anything and I'm sure you probably wouldn't want me to drag you along to a man's grave that you didn't even know." She answered after some time of silence.

Haruka sighed as she sat her own cup on the coffee table before reaching over and placing a hand on Tsuki's knee.

"Look, he was like a dad to you. I get that, okay? I would honestly be more shocked if you didn't want to visit his grave." Haruka replied, smiling slightly before adding "No more sneaking off on my racing bike though, got it? I'll teach you how to drive when spring opens up, on a safer option."

Tsuki nodded again at that, not meeting Haruka's eyes though the older teen just responded by lowering herself a bit to look at the younger teen.

"I'm not mad you know, I had to sneak into my own dad's funeral."

Tsuki looked up then, eyes widening slightly.

"Why?" she asked, earning a sigh.

Haruka sighed and closed her eyes before answering,

"When I told my parents I was in love with this girl on my track team they went off….Mom started screaming at me and Dad went stone quite. Not even a week later he had shipped me off to some boarding school, where I was an even bigger outcast than I was at my other school."

Haruka was surprised when she felt a hand take hers, though as she opened her eyes she saw Tsuki looked a mix between sad and angry.

"I'll never forgive him! He had no right hurting you like that!" Tsuki stated, causing Haruka to blink in surprise before sighing.

"Calm down suki, he want to get to know you and you deserve to know him. I mean even if he did hurt me he was….is a good father and from what he told me earlier maybe he isn't completely at fault." Haruka chided lightly, gently putting a hand on Tsuki's.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled both of them, causing Haruka to groan.

"That man…" she growled as she got up and answered the door.

Tsuki froze when she saw Daichi in the light for the first time. He was tall-an inch taller than Setsuna and had the same messy blonde hair that Haruka did though his was even wilder. His eyes were the same shade as both his daughters though his held a glint of playfulness in them that Tsuki had never witnessed in an adult.

"Tsuki….You wanted to meet our father….well here he is." Haruka stated, earning a nod from Tsuki who couldn't seem to look away from the man that was their father.

"Dad…Meet your youngest daughter, Tsuki." Haruka stated, watching as his face spread into a grin.

"I've wanted to meet you ever since I found out about you." He stated honestly as he stepped toward Tsuki, though she took a step back and behind Setsuna who had made her way downstairs.

"What's going on? Who is he and why is Tsuki hiding behind me?" the time guardian asked, confusing though Haruka was laughing.

"Sorry." She stated after a while, directing the apology to Tsuki who stood by Setsuna who had an arm around her.

"This is our Dad, Daichi." She answered, earning a puzzled look from Setsuna who just sighed.

"And the strangeness begins. You can explain this all to me later….I'm going to go get something to eat." Setsuna stated, heading toward the kitchen with Tsuki following her.

Daichi looked over at Haruka, frowning slightly as he asked

"Did I do something wrong?"

Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"No. You see Tsuki's not use to any adult being kind to her. To be honest the only one of us she completely trusts is Setsuna." Haruka answered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously before she added in a whisper "you see Tsuki's Mom beat her for every little thing and instigated Kenji….well her half-brother raped her."

Haruka had never seen Daichi become as angry as he became then, his eyes turning as cold as the Arctic Ocean as he turned toward her.

"Akemi did what? That woman told me that she miscarried and I believed her. I should have checked up on her…I should have…" he began causing Haruka to regret telling him.

"Dad, it's not your fault." She stated, causing him to sigh.

"It is. Haruka I didn't let your mother hurt you and I shouldn't have let her mother hurt her." He stated then covered his mouth.

Haruka's eyes went wide at that, eyebrows shooting up quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, trying to piece together her thoughts.

Daichi sighed and sat down, patting the seat beside him. Haruka timidly sat down, allowing him to slide an arm around her shoulders.

"Your mom thought I sent you to an religion based 'rehabilitation' camp in the Americans. She wanted you to marry rich and have a ton of grandkids. I've read about those camps and I can tell you I would never put a dog in one let alone my own child. Haruka….I didn't mean for you to feel like it was due to your sexuality. I even tried to explain in my letters….Did you get them or did you even read them?"

Haruka felt near tears then and hung her head slightly.

"I didn't bother…I'm so sorry Dad."

Daichi just tightened his arm around her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"It's okay Ruka. You had….and have…Every right to be angry with me." He replied.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Setsuna watched as Tsuki paced the room, ranting her fears in a low voice.

"Sit down before you wear a hole in the floor. I know you're nervous but at least chance to get to know him. From what Haruka tells me he's a sweet man." Setsuna stated in her usual calm tone.

Sighing Tsuki took a seat at the table, pressing her face into her hands.

"But Setsuna….I'm….I'm really scared. What if he turns out to hate me like Mom did?" Tsuki replied after a few minutes of silence, blushing as she spoke for she had been taught that her emotions were useless.

"Tsuki…Do not tempt me from breaking a taboo please, I'm concerned about that as well but I doubt he will." Setsuna replied then added softly "Wouldn't you like to at least have a chance to get to know him?"

Tsuki was motionless for a moment before she nodded.

"Thanks Meioh-San."

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the use of her last name but only sighed and got up to give the teen a light hug from behind.

"No formalities remember?" she chided playfully before adding "And try to give people a chance, not every man's the same but don't do anything your uncomfortable with."

Tsuki smiled slightly and placed a hand on Setsuna's arm.

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

**Tears filled her eyes as she watched everything she knew fall around her. She knew it wouldn't be long until the whole solar empire was destroyed.**

" **You know you can stay at the gates with Pluto." The queen stated though Shoku shook her head.**

" **I'd end up crazy….Watching** _ **everyone**_ **I love die." She stated, earning a sigh.**

" **Very well….You'll be born again along with the others, in a hopefully more peaceful time." The queen stated.**

" **My only regret will be I won't find Asta Lani in that life."**

Tsuki awoke in a cold sweat, the green eyed girl from her dreams now had a name.

 _Asta Lani._

"You sleep on the couch? Don't you like your bed?" Michiru asked, startling her.

"Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that!" Tsuki yelped though she blushed shortly after and mumbled a quick apology.

"I was just wondering why you were down here." Michiru replied, smiling slightly as she sat down beside the girl who glanced up at her.

"I can't sleep in my room okay?" Tsuki admitted sadly, earning a surprised look.

"Why not?"

The aqua haired senshi was caught off guard by this but was also concerned.

"If it's about the guys sleeping in the room across from you…" she began though Tsuki shook her head.

"No….I know you guys would stop them…it's stupid." Tsuki replied, earning a confused look.

"Then what is it?" Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"It's too dark."

Michiru's eyes widened at this though understanding suddenly filled her.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Michiru guessed earning a timid nod.

"If that's the case you can have one of my lamps!"

Both teens turned toward the speaker only to see Hotaru standing at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Michiru asked as Tsuki blushed.

"I couldn't sleep." Hotaru answered, coming over to them and getting up onto the couch next to Michiru.

"You have school tomorrow." Michiru reminded her.

Tsuki stiffened then but then sighed and stood up, pausing at the door.

"You can bring a lamp in my room…..Thanks kid."

Meanwhile in an apartment complex on another street, a young girl awoke with a racing heart.

 _What was that? Who the hell is Shoku and why do I keep dreaming about her? Damn….Why is she always crying in those dreams?_

Tsuki sat with her head in her hands as a knock came at the door, causing her to look up.

"I thought this one would suit you best." Hotaru stated, holding out a glass ball like orb.

"Thanks squirt. You can put it wherever." Tsuki stated fondly, watching as the child plugged it into the outlet, though her eyes widened as electricity flared inside the orb.

"It's called a plasma ball…Don't worry, it isn't dangerous." Hotaru stated, earning a small smile.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." Tsuki replied, though to her surprise small arms suddenly wrapped around her, causing her to stiffen slightly.

"I wanted to Auntie, I know how it feels to be afraid."

Tsuki smiled at the child's response and without thinking picked her up in a hug.

"You're too sweet, you know that?" Tsuki stated, her façade dropping as she looked down at her niece.


	20. Chapter 20

Daichi sighed as he set the table, listening to Setsuna's explanation about Tsuki's action the previous night.

"So she's afraid of all men but this boy she went to school with?" he summarized, earning a nod from the time guardian.

"Yeah, the pink rabbit was telling us about that. Do you think we'd be of any help?" Tiger's eye asked.

"Just take it slow….and don't be too upset if she gets snippy with you."

Just then the group hears yelling coming from upstairs and look toward each other.

"She's your daughter Daichi, you go see what's going on." Setsuna stated, earning a nervous look from the man before he finally went upstairs.

"You little rat! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Daichi froze as he watched Tsuki chase a laughing green haired girl around the room.

"Um…Would someone mind telling me what the heck happened?" he asked, glancing toward the kids,

"Junjun put a frog in Auntie's bed this morning." A black haired girl stated, confusing him.

"Auntie? I thought Haruka only dated other women?"

This caused all the kids to burst into laughter as well cause Haruka, who had just came out of her own room to roll her eyes.

"Dad….This is your granddaughter, Hotaru." She stated, causing the man to blush and the sputter out

"How?"

Haruka snickered at that but only answered "There's a thing called adoption, rather legal or otherwise."

Daichi nodded and the glanced over at Hotaru, who seemed suddenly shy.

Sighing he bent down to her height and offered her his hand "It's nice to meet you, Hotaru. I'm Daichi."

Tsuki glared as she finally cornered Junjun in the room the four girls shared. She could tell the girl was afraid and Tsuki felt like kicking herself.

"Now I'm going to make sure you _never_ do that again." She stated, still sounding angry though when Junjun closed her eyes to brace herself for a blow Tsuki grabbed one of the pillows from the nearest bed and swiftly whacked the girl with it.

"Hey!" Junjun yelped once it had registered that she wasn't being hurt.

Tsuki just smirked slightly and repeated the action.

"That's it! This is war!" the acrobat yelled, dodging another blow to grab a pillow of her own.

Haruka stood in the doorway trying not to laugh at the scene, after all Tsuki looked like she was having fun and who knew when the last time it was that she had got to act like a kid.

"I hate to end your little game but you've got school Junjun and I'm not gonna protect you from Michiru's wrath if breakfast gets cold." She stated after a few minutes, noticing how both of them froze though she just winked toward them before heading downstairs.

Tsuki felt her palms grow sweaty as she noticed that she was surrounded by men, though she wasn't sure exactly what gender fisheye was.

"Damn it! Come on Hawk! Ease up! I've not played this level yet!" Tiger's eye yelled, causing Tsuki to jump in surprise and right into Daichi.

"Whoa, you alright?" Daichi asked, noticing how Tsuki flinched and instantly went into the dogeza pose.

Daichi blinked in surprise before kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey now….I'm you father not a slave driver okay? No more of this….A simple sorry is _always_ enough." He stated as the others stared.

Tsuki whimpered as she glanced up, noticing how he was smiling slightly and holding a hand out toward her.

"Besides kitten, bumping into someone doesn't deserve anger...I was more afraid _you_ got hurt." He replied softly and Tsuki sighed and glanced down at the carpet again.

"Please don't do this…" she stammered, suddenly breathing harder.

"Dude, let me take over!" Tiger's eye stated, eyes widening as he jumped over the couch.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happening?" Daichi asked, causing him to sigh.

"Haruka mentioned she takes panic attacks, flashbacks and worse. I'm going to try to talk her down." Tiger's eye answered as he sat on the floor in front of her.

"Tsuki…You are safe. Listen to my voice, I am no threat…no one here will hurt you. Just breath." He stated, his own nervousness coming into his voice.

"Don't hurt me…Please…." Tsuki begged brokenly, sobs suddenly engulfing her.

"Kitten…No one will hurt you." Daichi stated from where he stood back away from them. He felt useless, knowing that his daughter was hurting but he couldn't even comfort her.

"Daichi, keep talking with her. I'm gonna go call Setsuna!" Tiger's eye stated.

Daichi knelt slowly beside of the girl, watching as she flinched away from him.

"Shh…I know…you're scared but I won't hurt you sweetheart." He whispered, slowly reaching over and putting a hand on hers.

"Is this okay?" he questioned, earning a slight nod after several minutes.

"See? You are in complete control of your own body Tsuki….No one will ever hurt you like that again." Daichi stated just as the door came open.

"What happened?" Setsuna demanded as she ran over to them.

"She freaked out after bumping into her dad." Hawk's eye stated, causing Setsuna to sigh and kneel down.

"Just be glad she didn't punch you for touching her. Haruka's still complaining about her nose being sore." Setsuna stated, reaching out and touching Tsuki's shoulder.

"Tsuki…It's me. Do you recognize where you are?" She asked, earning a nod.

Tsuki felt like crying as she finally glanced up to look around the room at the others before hanging her head.

"I'm sorry….I…."

She began though she was cut off by a gentle pressure on her hand.

"You don't ever need to apologize for feeling anything, Kitten." Daichi chided, noticing how her eyes focused on his hand.

 _How can his hands be so soft when he's so big?_

She wondered, though she suddenly felt something hot on her face and reached up to wipe it away, only to find that she was crying.

"Let it out…You've had to keep it in for far too long." Setsuna stated, only to have the young girl hug her suddenly and burst into muffled sobs.

Haruka sighed as she tried to pay attention in class, though the more she listened to the lecture the more she felt like screaming.

 _At least this school doesn't have a rule on uniforms and actually lets girls choose between slacks and the skirt. Otherwise I'd find another place to study at!_

She thought as she glanced out the window, noticing that the wind seemed to be mourning.

 _Why is it that the wind seems to be crying lately?_

Shrugging it off, she turned her attention back to her math book, though she was doing more doodling than working.

However suddenly from behind her she heard a faint groan before she saw a blur of blue and silver dash pass her, a whispered mumble and then the figure was gone out the door.

 _What the hell was Yaten's problem?_

She wondered though decided not to risk dealing with Seiya to ask.

Tsuki was shaky as she was lead over to the couch, though she didn't seem bothered by being placed next to the two other men.

"Here…Wanna give it a try?" Hawk's eye stated, holding out a controller to Tsuki who stared blankly at it for a few minutes before timidly taking it.

"O…Okay."

Setsuna watched as Tsuki interacted with the two, noticing how they seemed to be careful not to startle her.

"What exactly happened to her?" Daichi asked in a whisper, earning a sigh from Setsuna who lead him toward the kitchen.

"from what we could get her to tell us at the hospital was that that her mother never acted like a mom toward her and then when she was around Eleven years old….Well to put it in a nutshell she found out a secret of Tsuki's and as punishment beat her within an inch of her life and then allowed kenji to rape her." Setsuna answered in a hushed voice, watching as the man's face hardened.

"Damn it…..I could sure pick them couldn't I? One wanted to send one daughter to a fucking torture house and the other _did_ torture my other daughter!" He bit out, his hands clenching at his sides as he tried not to punch something.

Tsuki stared in surprise at the TV screen however then she glanced wearily over at Hawk's eye who looked surprised but more amused than anything.

"Yes! You beat bird brain! High five!" Tiger's eye stated, startling Tsuki badly enough that she almost landed in fisheye's lap.

"You idiot! Don't you know not to yell at her like that?" Fish eye scolded while helping Tsuki sit back straight.

Tiger's eye blushed at that.

"Sorry….Old habits die hard." He muttered.

Hawk's eye rolled his eyes at this scene before he added "why don't we watch a movie and get to know each other?" he suggested.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about we play a game? I saw it in a magazine!" Fisheye stated, causing the other two to groan though Hawk's eye just shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Haruka was surprised when she walked in to see Tsuki asleep with her head rested on Fisheye's lap and a number of bowls of snacks surrounding the five.

"Where's Setsuna?" she asked her father who sighed.

"She went shopping. She had to come home soon after she left this morning because of one of Tsuki's panic attacks." He stated, causing a look of worry to flash across his oldest daughter's face.

"She's okay Haruka. Her and those three watched DVD's all day…..and gorged on snack foods." Daichi replied

"Well at least she's trusting them a bit. What about you? How did you two get along?" Haruka asked, noticing how forlorn he looked at the question.

"Well she let me hold her hand….and she didn't jerk away when I ruffled her hair. But she insists on just calling me Daichi." He answered, causing Haruka to sigh.

"The fact that she's letting you touch her should be enough for now Dad, She still merely tolerates me but seems at ease with Michiru. Setsuna is the only one who she openly goes to." Haruka replied, making sure no one was around before she hugged her father.

Tsuki awoke in her own room, though she didn't feel alone. Looking around nervously she grabbed her henshin pen though suddenly a buzzing filled her mind and a voice as clear as a bell rang out.

 _Damn it….Why is this girl still in my head? What the hell was that nauseating sadness I felt earlier?"_

Tsuki felt as though she was going crazy and in a panic rushed to Setsuna's room, earning a surprised look from the time guardian.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked, getting up from her desk and going over to the young girl.

"I'm hearing voices Setsuna! I'm scared!" Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh as she was lead over to the bed.

"Here…you're okay. It's probably just the psychic part of the Kauri clan's powers. What is it saying?" Setsuna asked, rubbing the teen's back.

"Something about a girl being stuck in someone's head and a nauseating sadness." Tsuki managed to answer.

"Suki…Here. Drink this, you'll feel better." Setsuna ordered softly while tossing her a can of soda, earning a questioning look.

"What? I have to hide some stuff from Haruka or I'd never survive finals week!" Setsuna answered, earning a laugh from Tsuki.


	21. Chapter 21

Tsuki awoke to the sound of thunder, though she just sighed.

She hated storms but something seemed to be keeping the panic from gripping her here. Though the sound of crying caught her attention.

"Maybe you should go see what's going on?" Shin suggested from where she lay on the other pillow.

"Why should I? Even if someone is hurt or something I can't help….I can't even open up to my teacher or sister!" Tsuki snapped, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki….I'll come with you." Shin stated, climbing onto Tsuki's shoulder.

"Okay. Just don't hurt me too bad if I mess up." Tsuki retorted as she headed toward the door, only to receive a light slap by the cat's tail.

"Since when have I hurt you!?" Shin retorted, earning a small smile.

Shin noticed how timid Tsuki was as she paused outside the bedroom door.

"Come on, you'll wake someone up!" Junjun's voice whispered from somewhere behind the door.

"But I'm scared!"

Tsuki sighed at that and glanced down at the cat before sighing and opening the door, hearing a yelp from Pallapalla who hid behind Cerecere, who was sitting on the bed with her.

"Relax, You're not in trouble. What's wrong?" Tsuki stated as she glanced around the dimly lit room.

"Pallapalla is afraid of thunder." Vesves answered, though as another rumble came all four of them flinched.

"Looks like she's not the only one." Tsuki retorted then sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Yeah well you'd be scared too if you were locked out in middle of s storm before!" Junjun yelled, quickly hiding beneath the covers.

Tsuki felt herself flinch at the accusation before she sighed and replied emotionlessly

"I have been."

Shin could feel Tsuki's muscles tighten as she clenched a fist by her side.

"You where?" Cerecere asked, earning a sigh and a nod.

"Yes, among other things. Is that why you can't sleep?" Tsuki replied in the same tone though her eyes softened from their hardened glaze.

"Yeah. Sorry if we woke you." Vesves answered for them, though Tsuki only shook her head.

"You didn't…and even if you did I don't mind." Tsuki answered before sighing and sitting down at the foot of Parapara's bed.

"Do you believe that there is a place for souls after death?" She asked, earning a confused look.

"Well….There has to be don't them?" Junjun piped up from under her cover, causing Tsuki to laugh.

"Someone use to tell me whenever I was scared during a storm that the lightning and thunder were the result of angels playing tag. So try to think of it like that when there's a storm…..and if that don't help you can always come to any adult here...including me." Tsuki stated, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"What's an angel?" Pallapalla asked, slowly coming over to Tsuki who smiled slightly to cover her own emotions.

"Angels are very pure souls who watch out for people on earth." Tsuki replied, just as another clap of thunder caused the little girl to cling to her.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as Tsuki looked down at the shivering child.

"It's okay." Tsuki stated, lightly stroking the child's hair as she glanced toward the window.

"Thunder is just what happens when they bump into one another….and Lightening is caused by their speed." Tsuki whispered before adding "Kinda like when you and your sisters play roughly."

Pallapalla looked up then, noticing how Tsuki was smiling slightly.

"Really Tsuki? How do you know?" she asked, causing the dark haired teen to smirk slightly.

"Someone very smart told me that a long time ago." She answered before adding lightly "go on to sleep, nothing will hurt you here."

After Pallapalla was finally asleep Junjun glared at her.

"Where'd you really hear that story?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"My step Dad told it to me when I was little. He didn't know at the time that my monsters were real, but it did keep me from being too scared whenever I wasn't at home." Tsuki answered honestly before standing up to leave the room.

Tsuki sighed as she glared over at the window, wincing as lightning struck across the sky. She really did hate storms, though she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Sighing she got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen.

 _Maybe I can find a pack of those fudge cookie cracker things or something._

She thought as she felt her way through the dark house.

"What are you doing up?" a tired sounding Hawk's eye asked from where he lay on the couch, watching some sort of fashion show.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered simply as she made her way toward the kitchen.

Tsuki sat alone at the table, drifting in and out of sleep on her crossed arms.

"Go to bed squirt." A voice mumbled, causing her to look up in surprise only to see Daichi standing there with a hand on her back.

"Dad? What time is it?" she asked sleepily, causing him to smile broadly.

"Um…four thirty." He answered though as he watched his daughter stumble to her feet, back popping repeatedly.

"Thanks for waking me." She stated as she headed upstairs.

Once she was gone Daichi allowed himself to feel happy, especially with how nonchalantly she had spoken to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Tsuki could hear faint singing when she opened her eyes, looking around the room as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"Shin? Do you hear that?" she questioned the cat that had been jolted awake by Tsuki's sudden movement to sit up.

"Tsuki, you need to focus on the black crystal shard that is sealed inside of you." The cat stated, not answering the question.

"Black crystal shard? What do you mean?" Tsuki asked, still hearing the song.

"Look, back during the last war with the rebels the queen shattered the jewel and gave each of your comrades one to hold. How do you think Setsuna found you or that you are able to feel connected to anyone with a star seed?" shin answered.

Tsuki was confused but decided that she would ask Setsuna later as she closed her eyes, remembering how Setsuna had told her to summon her henshin pen out of her dimension pocket.

"Good…..Now you should hear it clearer." Shin stated as a faint glow surrounded Tsuki as a red aura began to build around her.

Tsuki was surprised, she could hear the song better and could even start to make out the lyrics and music.

 _ **Your soul shines so brightly, just like a shining stare.**_

 _ **Your eyes caused the fear to slowly melt away.**_

 _ **(A starlit angel)**_

 _ **But on that day long ago, all we could do was try.**_

 _ **All that you left me with was just pain.**_

 _ **(I won't forget you sweetheart)**_

 _ **Hear me out (listen for me)**_

 _ **Wait form me, my angel sent from heaven.**_

 _ **Don't you cry (Listen for me)**_

 _ **So softly (Please listen for me)**_

 _ **I'll always be searching for you, can't you see I still love you?**_

 _ **Please tell me, you're here with me (Starlit angel)**_

 _ **I miss you so (listen for me)**_

 _ **I miss you, my Angel.**_

 _They sing like an angel._

Tsuki thought in awe of the soft, yet somehow sad tones that the voice was using.

"I don't know who it is." Tsuki admitted as she opened her eyes, the noises finally gone.

"Well that's troublesome. Maybe it's an enemy?" shin suggested climbing into Tsuki's lap, earning a sigh.

"Doubt it, Maybe Setsuna would know something. I'll ask her in the morning." Tsuki stated, laying back onto the bed with one hand stroking Shin's back.

The room become quite once again, not noticing that Shin was watching her intently.

"You really trust her don't you?" the cat asked after some time, causing Tsuki to sigh and sit up.

"Can you keep a secret Shin? I kind of don't want the others to know just yet." She replied, earning a nod from the cat.

"Of course, I mean it can't be anything that they should know." Shin stated, earning a smile.

"Setsuna not only saved me when I first transformed….She actually went as far as let me stay at the time gates for a few days at a time so that I could get a break from life. She's the first person besides Danny who tried to actually get to know me besides judge me." Tsuki stated, remembering how she had first met Setsuna to begin with.

 **She felt as if electricity was running through her as she ran toward the sound of screaming, every hair on her body seeming to stand up as she neared the parking lot of the old abandoned school, where local kids would meet up to have a rave in the basement every weekend.**

 **However as she got there she froze, seeing a large worm like entity with millions of teeth heading straight toward a group of teens barely older than her.**

 _ **What the hell? I'm going crazy!**_

 **She thought as she stood frozen in that spot, though suddenly a flash of light caught her eye and there floating in front of her was a black and blue pen like instrument. The base was a deep navy blue where as the top consisted of a black orb with a yellow, slightly raised streak coming down the side as well as a yellow four pointed star mounted at the very top.**

 _ **What is this?**_

 **She wondered as she touched it, feeling some kind of harsh warmth rush through her. However suddenly the beast's tail swung her way, knocking her backward and into a building, making her scream in pain as her already abused back connected to hard brick.**

" **Call out Dark Power Make-Up!"**

 **A voice called though Tsuki was frozen in that spot as she watched as a tall, fuku dressed woman appeared in front of her.**

" **What the hell is this? Who the hell are you?!" Tsuki demanded, eyes widening as she watched the woman raise the large staff that she wielded before calmly calling out**

" **Dead scream."**

 **Tsuki watched as a blast knocked the worm back and then glanced down at the pen in her hand.**

" **Darkness Power Make-Up?" She stated unsurely, only to feel a warmth surround her as if she had walked straight into a shower.**

 **When it ended she stood and watched as the woman fought, though the monster managed to knock her strange savior into the ground.**

 **Tsuki knew she had to do something or watch that thing kill everyone there.**

 **However suddenly something inside of her clicked, a single phrase entering her mind so while cupping her hands and screamed out**

" **Shadow maraud!"**

"It's deeper than that Tsuki-Chan." Shin stated, watching as Tsuki flinched.

"Sorry. What I mean by deeper is that how you look at her….You see her as more than just the woman who saved you." Shin added earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Sailor Pluto was all of six years older than me back during the reign of Queen Serenity. We were the closest thing that each other had to family though we didn't get along well at first. So yes, I see her more of family than I do Haruka or Daichi….because I know her better." The teen replied before falling back onto the bed.

"Now I'm going back to sleep, I have entry exams for school to take in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

Tsuki sighed as she tried on a multitude of school uniform sizes.

"What? No skirt? What is up with my daughters and boys' uniforms?" Daichi asked, picking up a jacket from the stack.

"I don't want a skirt." She snapped, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"Let _me_ handle the shopping. Why don't you go buy the school supplies." Setsuna said as she pushed him from the dressing area.

When she returned to Tsuki she found the girl seated in the lone stall, head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked, sitting down beside her.

"Even my Dad thinks I'm a fucking freak!" Tsuki snapped in a wobbly tone, head still buried in her hands.

"No, your dad is just confused. Even at this school most girl's wear skirts." Setsuna stated then added in a softer tone "Don't you worry about it, okay?"

Tsuki managed to nod though her eyes were red rimmed and shiny.

Tsuki managed to nod as she stood up, though she almost instantly hugged the woman.

Setsuna was surprised by this but returned the hug, though she froze as a flash covered her vision.

 _ **A young girl sat off at what seemed like a school's playground, watching as the other children play when suddenly the ball hit her hard in the stomach, knocking her back.**_

" _ **Learn to catch, freak!" a boy yelled, causing the group to bust into laughter.**_

 _ **However a child with flaming red short hair walked over, taking the ball and throwing it back.**_

" _ **Shut Up!"**_

"You okay?" She asked softly, causing Tsuki to blush.

"Yeah…Sorry." The black haired girl murmured though Setsuna only smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry."

Daichi sighed as he shoved the plainest looking school supplies into a shopping basket, wonder just what Tsuki would prefer. Sighing he thought back to the uniforms and wondered just how much of a tomboy his youngest was.

 _She isn't as boyish as Haruka._

He thought as he continued shopping.

Tsuki sighed as she attempted to tie her tie once more, failing for what seemed to be the two thousandth time.

"Here." Setsuna laughed, moving to help her though Tsuki just snorted.

"I wish Danny went to this school….He could help me every morning with the tie." She stated, earning a questioning look.

"Who's Danny? Your boyfriend?"

Tsuki blushed at the implication, though she quickly shook her head.

"No! He's just a friend. He was the only friend I had growing up." Tsuki answered quickly, earning a chuckle.

"Was he the one I saw in the flashback?" Setsuna asked, arching a brow at the teen who nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah….Umm….What did you see?" Tsuki replied, earning a laugh.

"Just someone hitting a kid with a ball for hurting you, though I am sure that someone was female." Setsuna answered.

Tsuki rubbed at the nape of her neck as she replied "Well Danny was born Danielle."

Setsuna nodded at that, not seeming all that surprised.

"Ah…I see."

Haruka sighed as she glanced up at the sky, noting the rapidly changing weather.

"Did the forecast call for rain today?" Usagi asked, earning a sigh form Haruka.

"No…That would be because Tsuki is having a hell of a mood swing." She answered, earning a confused look from the group so she added

"She got in so she's trying to find a uniform that fits her...Or her tastes."

"Great, another Tenou. Please tell me that she's nothing like you." Yaten stated from their place from under tree.

"She's Evil." Minako stated, earning an eye roll from everyone there.

"I doubt that. If she was we'd sense it by now." Taiki stated, earning a snort from Seiya.

"Or miss golden retriever over there would already kill her!"

Haruka glared over at him though Michiru's hand on her arm held her back.

"You three bimbos can have all the fun talking about her as you want, I'm going to the student store to see if they have that book I was wanting." Taiki stated, getting up and heading toward the building.

Tsuki sighed as she walked through the store, her uniform in its protective bag and slung over her shoulder as she walked toward the books, holding a list of what she would need.

"Can I get this?" Tsuki asked, holding up a book of poetry for Setsuna to see.

"Yes, of course." The time guardian replied, glancing over at Daichi who seemed deep in thought.

After she finished shopping Tsuki glanced down at the map that she had folded in her palm.

"I'm gonna go have a look around; Most of the students are having their lunch anyway." She stated, holding up the map and schedule.

"Just be careful." Daichi stated, earning a sigh from his daughter.

"It's a school, not a battle field." She retorted as she brushed past him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wake up!"

Tsuki bolted awake, earning a laugh from Tiger's eye who stood by the bed.

"Damnit Tiger's eye. Did you have to yell?" she growled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she moved to get out of bed.

"Sorry but I've been yelling for five minutes already." He retorted, earning a groan.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get out of my room so I can get changed."

Haruka and Daichi was fixing breakfast when Tsuki came downstairs, dressed in her school uniform though her tie was hanging around her shoulders.

"Here, I'll help." Setsuna laughed as she got up from where she was reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, I swear this thing is just to torture people!" Tsuki stated, earning a snort from Haruka.

"I just finished your guys' lunches." Daichi said, walking over to them with three bentos.

"Thanks Dad." Haruka stated, putting a plate of food on the table.

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, though she was careful to keep her nervousness hidden.

"Hey Tsuki-Kun!" Usagi yelled, waving to her as she walked into the classroom.

Tsuki could hear the whispers from everyone though she tried not to pay attention as she went over to her princess.

"Hello Usagi-San."

"Naru, this is Tenou Tsuki. She just moved here." Usagi told a brown haired girl who had went quite as the shadow senshi came over.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuki stated, bowing respectfully.

The classes went by slowly though thankfully she had a seat at the main back by herself.

"Look at her face!"

"I've heard she was in a gang fight!"

"I wonder why she's dressed like a guy."

"Obviously a freak like her sister!"

She heard the words though Tsuki tried her best to ignore them, though it was proving more difficult by the minute, though thankfully it was soon time for lunch.

"Let's go outside and meet with the others!" Usagi stated, grabbing Tsuki's hand and dragging her toward the door.

"What the hell? All respect to you princess but I don't want another run in with your evil twin!" she stated, earning a sigh.

"I take it she dislikes Minako?"

Tsuki jumped at the voice, turning to see that the speaker was a boy with long black hair and blue eyes.

"You could say that." Usagi stated, glancing over to Tsuki to measure her reaction.

Tsuki was standing there stiffly, eyes trained on the stranger.

"Tsuki, this is Saiya Kou." Usagi said, earning a glance from Tsuki.

"Hello….Saiya." Tsuki stated monotonously before walking off.

"Umm….Did I do something?" Saiya asked though Usagi just sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Usagi replied, earning a nod.

Tsuki was trying to keep her breathing under control as she rushed down the hall, not even noticing where she was going until she crashed into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where the hell you're going you idiot!" Tsuki heard but suddenly found herself in the darkness of a basement.

Suddenly however she felt an odd wave of calm hit her, causing the scene to change before her and the sound of the group surrounding her.

"Go on! Stop crowding!" That voice from before ordered.

Looking up Tsuki felt herself stiffen as she saw a young man with white hair knelt by her.

"Move!"

Suddenly Haruka's voice cut through the roar of voices, instantly calming Tsuki.

"What happened Yaten?" Haruka ordered as she knelt by Tsuki.

"She crashed into me then the next thing I knew she had started hyperventilating and her emotions went all over the place." Yaten answered, glancing down at Tsuki who was still shaking.

"Take her outside to Michiru; I'm going to go call Dad to see if he can come pick her up." Haruka told the silver haired teen before turning to Tsuki before adding in a whisper "Yaten won't hurt you, they'll take you to the others."

Tsuki wanted to trust Haruka's words but how could she when the person that she barely knew was supposed to be safe? Hell, she had thought that a brother was supposed to be safe but look what happened there!

Trying to ignore the swirling that she felt in her stomach she stood, one hand grasping Haruka's arm as she felt the world give under her.

The next thing Tsuki was aware of was that she was seated on the grass, a water bottle pressed against her lips.

"You're finally coming around. How are you feeling?" 

Blinking Tsuki turned toward the voice, seeing that the speaker was Michiru.

"Like I'm going to hurl." Tsuki replied before glancing over at the others who was crowding around her—including the dark haired boy in her class as well as the silver haired one who had helped her.

"No wonder. You 'bout passed out on me." The one she recalled Haruka calling Yaten stated, earning an eye roll from the black haired boy.

"I think that's obvious pipsqueak."

"Don't you two start. Tsuki obviously needs to relax and having you two idiots yell at one another won't do that." Haruka retorted, from beside Tsuki.

Tsuki was emotionally and mentally numb as she sat there listening to them, feeling sick to her stomach though she tried not to complain.

"Thank you for helping me back there." She weakly stated, catching Yaten by surprise.

"It's nothing…Though you did manage to elbow me in the ribs twice. Just who is Kenji?"

The whole area became quite as they collectively held their breath to see how Tsuki would respond.

"Kenji…" she began, licking her dry lips as she glanced over to Haruka who squeezed her hand.

"He is my half-brother….But we aren't anything like siblings."

Yaten didn't need her powers to see how tense Tsuki became but the waves of sadness, fear and anger still hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _Please tell me that the bastard didn't do what I think he did._

She thought, glancing toward Saiya who had an angry aura.

Daichi did not know what to expect when he arrived at the school, though finding his youngest daughter sitting with a group of other students wasn't what he expected.

"I think I'll be okay." She told him as he walked over, her voice shaky and frail though she seemed to have made up her mind.

Daichi only nodded but decided that he needed to talk to Setsuna; in hopes, that maybe she could advise him on how to confront Tsuki about getting help for these panic attacks.

"Are you sure? If this is too much…" Haruka began though a glare from Tsuki shut her up.

"Sis….I can handle it."

Haruka wasn't sure but knew better than to try to argue with her.

"Fine but you're guardians are going to enroll here….Just to keep an eye on you!" The blonde whispered, causing Tsuki to snort as she staggered to her feet.

"I can handle it." She repeated before walking off.

Yaten sighed as she sat in the library after school, tapping her pen against the table as she waited for the others to be done searching for whatever it was that they were.

"You better stay away from that Tsuki. She is faking everything to get everyone to trust her, she has the power of the eclipse you know." Minako stated, earning a scoff from Yaten who looked up from her notepad. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than butt into other people's lives?" she retorted, causing the blonde to stiffen.

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to keep you from becoming brainwashed!" Minako retorted, causing Yaten to roll her eyes. 

"And _that_ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Power of the eclipse or not Tsuki is not anywhere strong enough to do anything, let alone even fight." The silver haired girl stated before making sure no one was looking before putting her headset on, whispering into it and instantly transforming into a masculine body type.

"Oi! Saiya! Taiki! I am leaving!

 _Brainwashed? Ha, .I doubt that someone that emotionally destroyed could even use telekinesis right. What I felt today was no hoax….Though her energy is a strange combination that I've felt somewhere before….but where? Oh whatever, I'm going home and getting out of these forsaken clothes!_

Tsuki sighed as she sat on the back steps of the outer mansion, her thoughts on the words that had been whispered about her all day.

"Hey, why the long face?"

She jumped at the voice though relaxed when she saw that it was only Tiger's eye.

"I feel like a freak…I couldn't even go all day without a damned panic attack!" Tsuki stated, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. How about we enroll so you don't feel unsafe? I mean, you do feel comfortable with us right?" he asked, earning a sigh.

"I….You're not like the others." Tsuki answered honestly.


	25. Chapter 25

Tsuki sat up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her ears as she glanced around the dimly lit room. She felt numb, though she was shaking. The muscles in her chest felt like they were contorting and she found herself feeling like she couldn't breathe.

 _Damn it not this….not now._

She thought as she stumbled her way toward the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet with clumsy fingers and producing a razor.

 _Please forgive me._

She thought as she closed her eyes and brought the blade to her upper forearm.

She let her mind only focus on the pain and blood as she continued to stroke the metal against her skin, watching as the crimson blood dripped into the basin of the sink.

 _Akemi was right! You are a freak! You can't even do anything without needed pain!_

Finally dropping the blade she sank down into the floor, sobs wrecking her body as she put her hands through her hair, feeling the tightness in her chest return.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her back and into a warm embrace.

"Shit….it's okay…..you're okay. C'mon let's get you cleaned up.

Tsuki barely registered anything, though she found herself sitting beneath a warm shower, another pair of hands gently cleaning her wounds.

"I'm sorry." She croaked out finally, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"I know and it's okay. But why did you do this?" Haruka replied, noticing how Tsuki flinched.

"You have no idea how hard it is! I can't sleep without reliving that fucking night!" the fifteen year old yelled before dissolving into tears once more.

"Tsuki, I know you don't want to hear this but you need to talk to a doctor about this." Haruka stated softly, earning a glare.

"I'm not crazy Haruka."

Haruka sighed as she heard this, having expected as much.

"I know that Tsuki. Just because you go to a psychiatrist doesn't mean you're crazy. It's just like if you have a cold and go to a regular doctor." She replied calmly, continuing to clean the wounds, which were deep and numerous along her arm.

Tsuki watched the blood paint the water a pink hue as Haruka rinsed her arm under the showerhead.

"Everyone at school already thinks I'm nuts." Tsuki whispered, earning a scoff from Haruka.

"Because Minako can't keep her big mouth shut?"

Haruka noticed how Tsuki didn't fight her on stripping down her blood soaked clothes and get under the warm water or how Tsuki seemed to not care as the soap stung the fresh injuries.

"Can I trust you to stay here until I go get you a fresh set of clothes?" she asked, earning a nod.

"I heard yelling, what's going on?" Tiger's eye asked, coming out of his room in nothing but a pair of red shorts.

"Tsuki had a panic attack and decided the best way to break it was through bloodletting." Haruka replied causing him to flinch.

"Want me to stay with her tonight? I'll sleep on the floor in animal form if you'd prefer that." He replied, earning a smirk.

"Do you have a shirt Tsuki can borrow? I have a pair of shorts."

Haruka was worried, though she knew that Tsuki was safe with her own guardians. Peeking into the bedroom one more time Haruka chuckled at what she saw because Tsuki was laying curled up beside a giant Bengal tiger.

 _Well at least I know she's safe and warm._

Haruka thought with an amused smirk as she headed back to bed herself.

Tsuki awoke in a tangled mess of covers, her head resting on one of the tiger's paws.

"Not many people can say they have an horse sized house cat." She joked, earning a growl from Tiger's eye who curled back up as Tsuki climbed out of bed.

"I don't think you'll have to run him out. He's already back to sleep." Fisheye stated from their spot on a beanbag near the door.

Tsuki just laughed and moved to start to get ready.

"I never asked you Fisheye…What pronouns do you prefer?"


	26. Chapter 26

Tsuki was grateful that it was Saturday, which meant that she only had to stay in school for a half day but it also meant that she had to put up with Minako's remarks.

"Oi! Tsuki! Odango asked me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with all of us after school?" the dark haired boy whom she vaguely recalled being called Saiya called as he cut through the crowded hallway.

"I don't do well with some of my princess's guard. So I'm gonna have to say no." Tsuki replied dryly, only to feel a hand touch her shoulder.

"c'mon! It'll be fun and I promise no one will say anything." Saiya countered, earning a scoff from the senshi of shadows.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do Mr. Billy badass?" she snapped, only to hear a chuckle from behind her.

"I see you're still in a sour mood."

Turning Tsuki saw that it was Michiru standing there, amusement in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't tell me Haruka has been filling her mind with rumors about me!" Saiya stated, earning a laugh from Michiru.

"Nope, that's just Tsuki not being a morning person."

She answered as the teen in question pushed past them and headed outside with her lunch.

"Look, at her arm. I heard she got stabbed in a bar fight!"

Tsuki could taste blood as she bit her lip to keep from retorting against the boy whispering about her, not wanting to hurt any of Usagi's friends.

"Hey Scarface!"

Tsuki flinched as she heard this, turning toward the speaker to find a small group of girls heading her way.

"Fuck off!" Tsuki stated, going to walk away however suddenly the one that had spoken grabbed her arm.

"Don't you walk away from us, freak. You're probably just like that sister of yours huh? So lonely you think you can fool a girl to fuck you."

The girl's grip got tighter on Tsuki's arm, causing her to tighten her fists.

"You idiots better leave her alone!"

Tsuki turned to see Makoto walking toward them and it didn't take the dark crystal to see that she was pissed.

"Who is that? Your _lesbian_ lover?" The girl sneered and that was enough for Tsuki, who without flinching jerked her arm away from the other girl and started to throw a punch, however Makoto caught her arm.

"It's not worth it Su-Chan."

Tsuki turned toward her and nodded, letting her lead her off to where the others were.

Later that day while she was sitting in her last period class Tsuki noticed a small group of students staring at her.

"If you have something to say then just spit it out!" Tsuki snapped, putting away the list of clubs that she could choose from.

"Whoa, take it easy. I saw how you handled Yui and her stupid little group of preppy bitches." The other girl stated, brushing a stand of electric blue hair out of her face.

"Isn't there a rule against dyed hair?" Tsuki asked, earning a smirk from the other girl.

"They gave up on me a long time ago. The name's Tenjou Ryuko by the way, but just call me Ryuko." The girl with blue bangs replied, holding out a hand toward Tsuki who slowly accepted the handshake.

"I'm Tenou Tsuki. Though most people just call me Tsuki."

"You're related to the formula one racer Tenou right? The senior who's captain of the track team."

Tsuki nodded, earning a smile.

"My older sister Shina is the captain of the Kendo team, she's been training for over a month for a rematch with Haruka." Ryuko stated.

Haruka saw Tsuki walking out of the building with a small group of students, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Jeez….Of course. My little sister would go join a wanna be gang." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just be glad that she's making friends. Besides that group honestly doesn't _do_ anything besides meet in Juban park to smoke cigarettes and look shady." Makoto chuckled in reply as Tsuki came over to them.

"The black dragons huh? Couldn't you pick a _normal_ after school activity?" Haruka joked, earning a glare.

"Hey, I can't always hang around you older students…even if most of you are only slightly older than me, and for your information I've signed up for photography on Mondays and Fridays and kendo on Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Kendo? Good luck with that...what makes someone as shaky as you are think they can compete in a full contact sport that performs in front of crowds?" Yaten stated, earning a glare from Haruka.

"She happens to be really good with a sword." Taiki stated, earning a confused look from everyone though the brown haired starlight only shrugged.

"I'm going to be laughing when you get your butt handed to you by Tenjou-Senpai!" Minako stated earning a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to show her what the people of the dark moon are capable of!"

Everyone groaned at this response and Haruka lightly nudged Tsuki's side.

"C'mon, since we all decided to walk to school today let's go before Rei get irritated."

Taiki watched as Tsuki walked at the same pace as Yaten, standing right by her. Sharing a glance with Michiru every now and then the two made up the back of the group, chatting easily amongst themselves.

"Are you sure that's what your mirror saw?" Taiki asked in a whisper, earning a giggle from Michiru

"Yes but one does not need a mirror when the person in question can sometimes send images accidently through touch and that was most defiantly Yaten in the image."

Once they got to the shrine Tsuki froze, unsure if she should go in or not, however suddenly she felt something land on her head, causing her to look up.

"You're one of Rei's crows." She stated, placing her arm up so that it could hop onto it and once it did, she lowered it for a better look.

Its beady black eyes seemed knowing though it let out a low sound as she rubbed a crooked finger against its plumage.

"Deimos seems to like you."

Tsuki jumped at the sound of the voice, causing the crow to fly quickly toward the tree.

"Sorry. He just landed on me…" Tsuki began, turning to face the speaker who just sighed.

"I know you won't hurt them. The fire told me that much."

Tsuki was confused at this. The fire told her, how could fire say anything?

"I've got psychic abilities. One which is being able to get answers from my element, fire."

Tsuki was curious, though more so about the fact that Rei had powers like that.

"Sorry about before…But after we've battled with…well what was left of the black moon we're all a bit paranoid."

"I understand you want to protect your princess." Tsuki replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Tsuki wasn't sure why the three boys from school was there nor did she care but as she sat in the doorway of the shrine, watching as the children ran tiger's eye raggedy. She was appreciative for the slightly informal environment, however even now the crowd was a bit much.

Tsuki couldn't help but notice how everyone interacted, with Yaten talking rather heatedly with fisheye over some shade of lipstick that classed with his hair and Minako talking about some boy she had been ogling.

She felt sort of out of place in the small group, listening as Haruka and Saiya argued over sports teams and Michiru and Ami had a quite conversation off to the side of the room.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt slightly as she turned around, only to find Hawks' eye standing there.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, brows knitted together in concern as he took a seat by her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, extending the truth slightly as to not make anyone feel guilty for obliging her come.

"You sure?" he grilles, the look in his eyes holding the telltale sign of seeing through her fabrications.

"I am." Said Tsuki once more as she stood and stretched, ever vertebrae in her back cracking as she done so.

Without saying, anything more Tsuki got to her feet and walked to the most secluded part of the shrine before sitting down in the full lotus position.

 _If the Unmei Kurisutaru can detect the sailor crystals of other senshi then maybe I can get some answers._

She thought, closing her eyes as she focused on the small area in her chest where she sometimes felt the warm energy broaden.

She was sure she could feel its radiance even now, however despite her best efforts the abilities that it had leant her refused to work.

Letting out an irritated groan she allowed herself to return her attention back to reality, only to find Shin looking at her questionably.

"I was trying to activate the crystal." Tsuki stated, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It'll take more than meditation for you to galvanize the Unmei Kurisutaru." Shin replied in amusement as she leapt up on tsuki's shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Meditation will help but you must learn about _all_ your abilities as well."

Tsuki nodded at that just as the ball the kids had been playing with rolled over to her.

"Kick it back!" called Junjun, earning a smirk from Tsuki who stood and glanced down at Shin who chuckled

"Maybe playing with them will get you in shape."


	28. Chapter 28

To say that they infuriated her would have been an understatement however she could have never have been truly angry at them, that much she was sure of.

No, all the signs of mistreatment was there and she would not add to that.

Of course, the indications were far more obvious in Pallapalla Tsuki noticed after just an half an hour of being home alone with them.

She was more timid toward her than her siblings were, especially Junjun and Vesves who loved to challenge anyone in all ways possible.

Tsuki wanted to help but wasn't sure how, especially since she was struggling to understand anything in a family setting.

 _Just how does one act in our circumstances?_

She pondered as she lay on the couch, watching as the children played a board game on the floor.

 _Is this how family is?_

She wondered, watching as Chibi-Usa cheered after capturing Vesves's last piece.

"Oi, Moody. Why don't you stop brooding and come play?" the red-haired girl challenged, snapping Tsuki out of her thoughts.

"I doubt I'd be any fun." Tsuki deadpanned, though much to her surprise a hand grabbed her uninjured arm.

"Oh come on Su-Chan!" Junjun insisted a cheeky grin spread over her face as she attempted to pull Tsuki from the couch.

"Okay, okay. I get it…I'll play just let go of me!" Tsuki grumbled her response, though she did allow herself to ruffle the girl's hair as she stood.

Taking a seat between Parapara and Cerecere, she chose the black game piece and placed it on the board.

"You're going to have to explain how to play." She stated, as she examined the box.

Tsuki was helping Pallapalla with her homework when Daichi came home, bags in hand.

"Hey Tsuki, I know you don't like it when people get you stuff but I picked some things up for you." He stated, causing her to sigh.

"I have the overwhelming urge to shove his face into a bowl of miso." She mumbled to the girl, causing her to giggle.

Tsuki then sighed and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to check the soup that she had put on.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called while stirring the pot.

"There isn't any fish in there is there?" Cerecere, who was seated at the table with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, making bracelets.

"Nope." Tsuki answered simply, spooning some of the mixture into a testing bowl.

After taking a small drink of it, she smirked and put the lid back on.

"Almost done, then I'll put the roast in." Tsuki announced.

Daichi walked into the kitchen when he heard this, eyes widening as he watched Tsuki check a pot of boiled Ninjin.

She seemed so confident in that moment, as if it was the only thing that she truly understood and that didn't sit well with him.

"You can cook?"

He asked, noticing how she jumped slightly before turning toward him.

"Yeah, it was one of my jobs at home." Tsuki answered, blushing slightly as she turned and turned the stovetop off.

"Well it smells wonderful." He replied, noticing how she smiled slightly as she looked over at him.

"Thanks Dad."

After putting the roast into the oven, Tsuki removed the apron that she had worn over her black t-shirt and turned toward the man.

"Now what did you want old man?"

Daichi chuckled at his daughter's comment though he only motioned for her to follow him.

Once they were in the living room he handed her a box.

"and before you bite my head off, just think of this as one small way I'm making up for all the birthday's that I missed." He stated, cutting her off as she began to speak.

Opening the box her eyes widened as she removed a layer of Styrofoam find that it was a mini laptop in a dark navy blue and sleek black color.

"This is too much." She stated, voice breaking slightly though he just shook his head.

"No it's not. You deserve to have what everyone else has."


	29. Chapter 29

Even with Tiger-eye's animal form sleeping beside her Tsuki couldn't sleep, her mind in an array of questions as she pondered her new group of friends.

 _Will they accept me?_

 _Will they hate me when I tell them more about me?_

Sighing she got out of the bed, making sure no one was around before doing something she knew was dangerous and stupid, something that Shoku had done in the past. However, in order to get some peace she had to risk it, to risk even death.

Slowly she gripped her henshin pen, mumbling the words "Shadow transport" as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she stood in a familiar white area, the mists swirling around her.

Then with a sigh, she opened the large door and stepped in, whispering a command she was all too familiar with.

"Cronos, Father of time….Allow your mist to show me the answer to my deepest question!"

The mist began to swirl, forming figures in the frenzy however suddenly a flash of red halted them.

Tsuki didn't need to turn around to know who it was, though she braced herself for death though it never came.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

The question didn't sound angry; no…what was in her tone was worse…disappointment.

Tsuki could not find words to express her plan, nor could she even make eye contact. She was use to fear but with Setsuna it didn't feel threatening, though it hurt….a lot.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered, only to hear Setsuna sigh.

"I want an explanation."

Licking her dry lips Tsuki whispered "I….I just needed answers."

"You almost started a time paradox just for that? You are fortunate that I noticed it was you or you would have been killed! Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Setsuna lectured, though as Tsukis' shoulders began to shake she let her tone drop.

"Next time I will not show mercy. I may not kill you but I will make you regret ever even setting foot _near_ the time gates!"

With that, Setsuna put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, drawing her close.

"I'm sorry."

Tsuki repeated, allowing herself to return the hug and buried her face into the senshi's fuku.

"I know. However, just opening the gates is dangerous….You _could have_ been hurt. C'mon, let's go home."

Tsuki barely felt the teleportation, focusing solely on the tightness in her chest.

However suddenly she was aware of the hand combing through her hair.

Flinching slightly, Tsuki was about to be struck though the blow never came. Then glancing up she saw the concern that was in the magenta gaze.

"It's okay Tsuki. No one's going to hurt you."

Tsuki did not believe that but she also knew that if Setsuna had wanted to strike her she would have done so at the time gates.

"But I screwed up…"

Setsuna sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you did. But that doesn't mean you _should_ be hurt for it."

Setsuna stated then with an sigh added "Though it _does_ mean you're going to have to help me on guard duty until Sunday."


	30. Chapter 30

Tsuki groaned as she stared out the window, her mind on nothing more than the fact that she was going to have to walk home in the rain as soon as school let out.

In one way she knew that she deserved this but in any other she couldn't help but to feel like an complete idiot, after all why the hell had she betrayed the trust of the one person that she looked up to the most?

Sighing she turned her attention back to her group, trying to ignore the stony feeling that seemed to settle at the bottom of her stomach.

"What's up with you today? You seem zoned out." Ryuko asked while stealing a piece of apple from Karuna's bento, earning a glare from the red haired girl.

"I completely fucked up last night and Setsuna is pissed off at me." tsuki answered honestly, slumping slightly in her seat as she said this.

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad." Karuna chuckled, nudging her friend's arm lightly.

 _I wish I could tell the what had happened._

Tsuki thought bitterly just as the bell rang to dismiss them for the day.

"That's my cue to head home. See ya tommorow if I survive whatever is planned for me tonight." Tsuki stated, standing up with a huff.

Grabbing her umbrella from the locker was easy enough though it was obviously more time consuming than just walking out the door.

 _Damn I hate the rain,_

She thought bitterly, walking on and not even paying half attention to where she was even going until she felt a hand grab her by the back of the shirt, pulling her back and almost causing her to land in a puddle.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Freak?"

Tsuki felt her blood begin to boil at the very sound of the other girl's voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

She snapped, not being in the mood for any of anyone's bullshit and knowing that it was the same three that had made the snide remarks before irked her even farther.

"What are you gonna do if we don't scarface? Go tell your mommy? Wait I forgot….You don't have one of those!" Yui sneered, causing the other two to start to laugh.

"Who gives a damn at what I have and don't have? It's none of your mother fucking buissness to begin with!"

Tsuki snapped back in response, wrenching her way away from the two that was holding her and turning to face them, school bag landing abandoned on the sidewalk.

"Oh what are you going to do? _You_ can't take three on one and even if you do I'll tell the whole school what your brother did to you."

The shadow senshi froze at the mention of that part of her past, however suddenly she felt pain somewhere along her ribcage and blood seeping into her mouth.

"I bet you liked it too didn't you? Pervert!"

 _No, they're wrong...It wasn't my fault._

Tsuki felt another blow, this time across her lower back.

As the world changed around her she forced herself up, driving her fist directly into Yui's chest.

"Stop!"

Tsuki suddenly found herself standing over a bloody Yui, who was trying to shield herself.

"I didn't mean….I….I'm sorry!" tsuki stammered, bursting into tears as she turned toward the speaker, hiding her face into the older woman's coat.

"I know Tsuki. Just go home for now. I'll make sure she gets to the doctor."

Tsuki felt a gentle squeeze to her shoulder as if to reassure her though something told her that she would indeed be paying for this later.

"I didn't…."

"Go home Tsuki…."


	31. Chapter 31

Tsuki felt as if she couldn't breath as she entered the house, noticing that Daichi was still nowhere to be seen though she had to wonder where it was that he had vanished to. Had he went back to his wife? She couldn't help but wonder though she figured that that would be too weird and hard to explain.

Sighing she sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and buried her head into her hands.

 _I'm completely losing it._

She thought bitterly, a sob ripping through her chest as she thought about how scared Yui was.

"She deserved that after what she said to you."

Whirling around in her seat she saw that it was just Shin who had came into the kitchen.

"But I….I hurt her without even thinking about it!" Tsuki responded, earning a sigh from the white feline who just jumped onto her lap and nuzzled her.

"Let's get you a hot bath and _then_ we'll talk about it. Until then….calm down." the cat ordered though her tone was gentle.

Shin knew that she had to keep an eye on Tsuki, especially since no one else was home. She had seen the result of the last time that the young teen had been left alone in this kind of mood and didn't want a repeat since it could-and probably would eventually-end up worse than that time.

Tsuki for the most part ignored the cat's presence in the bathroom, choosing to just turn the shower on and sit beneath it, letting the hot water beat down on her.

"You don't think that Minako's right do you?"

The question was soft, almost too low for any human to her but it was so melancholy that Shin actually flinched upon hearing it.

"No Tsu-Chan….would a monster feel remorse for doing something? Did you purposely attack her?" Shin answered, leaping onto the side of the bathtub.

"No….She actually attacked me….and she said….she….she mentioned Kenji."

Tsuki stammered in response, her eyes downcast and unfocused as she spoke.

"Did you _even_ notice that you had hit her?"

The question was soft though Shin was prepared for the worse case scenario if Tsuki had completely lost it. However the girl only shook her head, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Tsuki….sometimes you lose control of yourself because there's only so much horror that a soul can take in one lifetime until something just cracks inside of them."

Shin stated, only to earn a glare.

"I am _**not**_ crazy, Shin!" Tsuki snapped, earning a sigh from the feline.

"I didn't say that you was Tsuki...You have just been through too much."

An uneasy silence passed over them for a while then, though Shin seemed deep in thought.

"Wait! I think I know someone who can help you! Can I trust you not to run off or hurt yourself while you're here alone?"

The cat suddenly exclaimed, earning an irritated huff from the fifteen year old.

"I am not seeing a damned shrink!" the teen exclaimed, earning a sigh.

"Never said anything about a shrink, Tsuki. Can you at least _try_ to trust us a little?"

When Setsuna got home she found Tsuki sitting in the kitchen with an empty wine bottle in front of her.

"Are you drunk or did Haruka beat you to the full bottle?"

Tsuki looked up with a sigh.

"There was only a glass left in this bottle….I _was_ going to open another but decided against it." tsuki answered honestly.

"Yui's okay….but did have a broken rib, What happened?"

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki who suddenly threw the bottle across the room, shattering it on the far side of the room.

"They fuckin' attacked me Setsuna….They….and They brought up Kenji. Just who the hell told them?"

Tsuki snarled, earning a sigh from the woman who moved to put her hands on the teen's shoulders.

"And you blacked out." Setsuna guessed softly, feeling the teen stiffen at that.

"I'm not crazy."

Tsuki argued, earning a sigh from the woman.

"No. you're not." Setsuna agreed, before adding softly "Shin went to get someone. Do you think that you would talk to someone if they weren't a psychologist?"

Tsuki nodded and then glanced up at the woman who had taken over the role as her instructor.

"Do you know who it is that she went after?"

The fifteen year old asked, earning a hint of smile from the woman.

"Yes...and I think that you will end up being very comfortable around her."

Tsuki became quiet again and then sighed and placed a hand over the hand that was rested on her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself better Sensei."

She stated softly, only to feel the woman pull away only to wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Tsuki...I don't expect you to be able to go through it alone. That's why I've been observing you all day."

The time guardian responded softly.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city Shin was sitting on a bench by a red haired woman, who looked slightly angry.

"Why in the worlds would someone do that to a child? No wonder the poor girl has problems."

She stated, then sighed and added "can you have her meet me here tomorrow?"

"Yes but I must warn you, she is also the reincarnation of Shoku and she still struggles with being a part of the Karinai bloodline."

Shin responded earning an slightly surprised look.

"Does _either_ know about….well…." the red haired woman asked, earning a chuckle.

"Well yes and no. Although I am sure that _everyone_ but the two in question know by now."

"Oh you're talking about the popsicle and the squirt? What's going on?"

Shin sighed when she heard the question and prepared herself for a long conversation explaining everything.


	32. Chapter 32

"She did what to who? wait...Hold up…. _Tsuki_ beat who up?"

Haruka exclaimed, much to everyone's annoyance as they sat around the table that night.

"Yui, but don't mention it to her. She's really upset because of it." Setsuna responded with a sigh before adding

"Shin went to talk to Kakyuu. She seems to think that if Tsuki comes into contact with her that maybe she'll have a healing effect on her since she seems to radiate warmth...Much like Usagi but with Minako acting the way that she does…."

"I still think that Yui deserved it." Haruka replied, earning a light smile.

"Well….I won't tell you my personal opinion on what happened but I will say that I was more worried for Tsuki." Setsuna stated as she got up and put her cup into the sink.

"I think Tsuki shouldn't go to school tomorrow. Seeing Yui might trigger her." Michiru commented, brows furrowed as she stared down into the remains of her tea.

"I agree...but someone has to be here with her and Dad has been staying at that old garage that he's trying to fix up as a garage." Haruka replied, concern filling her tone.

"I'll stay with her….Perhaps tomorrow will be a good day for her to meet Kikyuu." Setsuna responded before returning to her seat.

Tsuki sat up in her room, tears burning down her face as she stared at the dimly lit screen of the laptop in front of her. She knew that this wouldn't help anything but maybe...Just maybe it would help her not feel so bad about harming another person.

 _I deserve some kind of punishment. I could have fucking killed her!_

With that thought Tsuki stood and quietly made her way toward the bathroom, pausing only to grab the small hand mirror off the top of her dresser.

As she walked into the bathroom that joined her room she smirked slightly as she broke the plastic from the mirror and then took the small piece of smooth glass between her hands.

 _I'm sorry…._

She thought bitterly before breaking it into two pieces, the broken sides razor sharp.

She was just about to drive the edge into the top of her leg when a knock came at the door.

"Is it worth it Tsuki?"

The voice made her blood run cold and the makeshift weapon clammered to the floor.

"Michiru...I…."

She mumbled as the door opened.

"You're skin is still raw from the last time….Come with me…" Tsuki slowly pulled down the legs of her shorts and stood up, though she hesitated in following the older girl who just smiled slightly.

"You're not in trouble Tsuki….I think that you would feel a bit better though if you would talk to us besides hurting yourself."

Tsuki felt as if she was a fish out of water when she walked into the kitchen, however to her surprise Michiru didn't mention what she had just seen but motioned to the couch between her and Haruka.

"Are you okay?"

Haruka asked concerned, though her only response was a nod.

"Tsuki…talk to us. You know that we care about you." Haruka began but Setsuna cut her off.

"Tsuki, why don't you and Michiru go for a walk? That might help you clear your head but go get some warm clothes on, the new's is giving snow for tonight." she suggested, earning a nod as the teen wordlessly went back upstairs.

"Haruka, you can't try to force her to open up. Heavens knows that I tried to when I first met her and that blew up in my face." Setsuna stated.

Tsuki came back down wearing a black sweatshirt and a red ziped up sports jacket that was five sizes too big.

"Umm…Are you ready?" she stammered, eyes downcast though Michiru only chuckled.

"Yes, I was waiting on you slowpoke." the aqua haired teen teased.

Tsuki flinched as she walked outside, never being a big fan of the cold though the biting chill that engulfed her face seemed to distract her from the leaden feeling in her stomach.

"It's a beautiful night...even though it looks as if snow could come." Michiru stated, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah….A little too cold though." Tsuki replied, earning a chuckle.

"I have an idea...How about we drop by the little cafe down the road? It'll still give us time to talk." Michiru suggested, noting how Tsuki flinched at this.

"About what?"

Tsuki asked timidly, earning a small smile.

"well...Anything you want." Michiru answered honestly then added "We really haven't gotten to know each other much….How about we just focus on that. Okay?"

This generally surprised Tsuki, who had come to expect the worse whenever said they wanted to talk with her. However she knew that Michiru wouldn't lie to her.

"Okay." Tsuki agreed softly, feeling an arm move around her shoulders.

"First off you and Setsuna are really close, how long have you two known each other?"


	33. Chapter 33

Tsuki smiled slightly at the memories that the question brought up.

"I started having strange dreams….about a princess and about a burning sensation in my left arm as dark marks appeared on my skin. I thought I was going crazy then one day I was walking home from Danny's and suddenly this…. _Thing…._ came out of nowhere…."

She paused, feeling something cold and wet hit her face, causing her to look up at the sky to see that it had indeed started to snow.

"There were kids playing nearby and the thing was headed right for them….without thinking I stepped forward and suddenly this pen was at my feet...glowing. As soon as I picked it up I wasn't me anymore but wearing a fuku. I didn't think much of it at first though….until I let out an strange light out of my hands. I think I called it Shadō kaminari."

She continued pausing as she glanced over at Michiru, who only smiled slightly.

"I awakened in a similar way. Except I saw the destruction of worlds."

Michiru responded, earning a shudder from the young teen.

"The thing knocked me back into a building and was about to attack me when suddenly I heard a voice say dead scream and a ball of violet light come out of nowhere. I swear she looked almost like a god when she landed in front of me."

Michiru couldn't help but think back to Usagi and her strange sense of hero worship sometimes and had to bite back a chuckle at the image though she hoped that the younger teen wouldn't notice.

"Before you ask, No I don't have a crush on her."

Tsuki retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"No, that wasn't it. It's how much like Usagi you sounded when you said that."

Michiru replied, watching how Tsuki blushed slightly at that.

"Usagi and I are nothing alike!"

Michiru could hear the slight bit of anguish in the fifteen years tone so she retorted teasingly

"I don't know….both of you are going to be as big as a house if you keep eating all those sweets."

She wanted to laugh at how red Tsuki's face became.

"I will not! I _do_ practice Kendo!"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh then, a soft musical sound that seemed to make Tsuki blush even harder.

"I'm just teasing. No need to get defensive." the aqua haired teenager stated, noticing the sudden dark aura around Tsuki.

"I know….I….should control myself more. But i…."

Michiru wouldn't let her finish that sentence, squeezing her hand as she drew the younger girl's attention to her.

"Tsuki-Kun, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with how you eat, you're underweight the way it is. I'm sorry if my attempt at a joke offended you."

She stated, though Tsuki only shook her head.

"I don't know why any of you keep me around."

Michiru's eyes grew wide at this though the younger girl continued before she could question her.

"I'm not use to this….I'm not use to joking or having enough to eat or warm clothes. I screwed up and went to the time gates and attempted to view something that would cause a rift but Setsuna didn't even attempt to hit me….I'm not use to any of this…..I'm certainly useless at everything but cooking and cleaning and I….I'm not even sure what I even _feel_ is real!"

Michiru's expression softened when she heard this.

"Tsuki….tell me what you feel right now…..okay?"

She ordered gently only to have Tsuki turn her back to her.

"Right now I feel like an idiot."

Tsuki stated, sighing then added "can we please not talk about this right now?"

Michiru sighed and nodded "of course."

"Thanks…..can we go to the cafe right now? I'm freezing."

Tsuki was quite for the rest of the walk, though she sometimes would stop by the front displays on some stores to look in.

"See anything you like?" Michiru asked as they paused in front of a rather expensive clothing store.

"No." tsuki answered, though the sea senshi could easily see through the lie.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Michiru chuckled then added "your expression changes subtly when you see something you like."

Tsuki blushed at this and looked down.

"There's no use in liking something if I don't have the money to get it now is there?"

She stated, though Michiru only sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Come on….it's not closed yet!"

"What...I didn't mean…."

Tsuki stammered though Michiru only smiled slightly.

"I know but _**you**_ need to realize that you _**can**_ ask for things." the sea senshi retorted.

Tsuki wanted to argue but Michiru seemed determined and she didn't want to end up arguing with the sea senshi.

Much later that night Tsuki sat in a small booth in the cafe, cold hands wrapped around a rose tea while she stared blankly out the large window.

"Michiru….Come summer can we go to the beach?"

She asked, voice low and almost too lower for the senshi to hear though Michiru only smiled.

"Probably more times than once." the sea senshi replied, holding back her curiosity at the question.

"Sato took Kenji and I to the beach once when we were very young. He promised to teach me to swim the summer he got killed." Tsuki said, eyes never moving from the snowfall.

"You and he were close?" Michiru guessed, earning a nod.

"He was the one who came to the school for special events and bought my clothes and things. Closest thing to a Dad I ever had." Tsuki answered, earning a sigh.

"Daichi loves you too, you know that right?" Michiru questioned, earning a nod.

"yeah….But it's not the same love that he has for Haruka. He watched her grow...with me I just showed up in his life."

Tsuki answered though she smiled slightly as if remembering something.

"He does at least treat me the same as he does her though."

"Give him time to get to know you and I believe that the two of you will be really close." Michiru responded simply, earning a quizzical look from tsuki, who just returned her attention to the purin that she had ordered.

"Thanks again for the jacket." Tsuki said softly as she poked at the custard with her spoon.

"And like I have said at least four times tonight, it was nothing Tsuki. Now stop poking at your food before it decides to jump out of the saucer and run away."

Michiru replied, mentally sighing in relief as she saw Tsuki let out a small laugh.

"You know I was intimidated by you at first.. But you're not as scary as I thought….well not unless someone made you mad."

Michiru sighed as she had been told this before and just said "let's try not to judge by appearances too much okay?"

Tsuki blanched at this and began to apologize profusely.

"It's okay….I actually have heard that a lot before, even from Ami. it's alright." Michiru tried to sooth, taking one of the young teens hands to draw her focus to her.

Tsuki felt her heart stop as she looked at the girl who just grinned and repeated herself once more, reassuring the girl that nothing had changed between them due to the confession.

"Tsuki, My family may have had a bit more than most but trust me all that I have is because of how much I make on my painting and music. Haruka is the same with her racing...Though Daichi did leave her a large bank account upon his death but she lived alone and without too much help for a very long while."

Michiru confessed gently, watching as Tsuki's eyes grew wide.

"Does your parents still speak to you after you and haruka…?" tsuki began but trailed off, earning a chuckle.

"Actually, yes they do. They kind of went into shock at first but they didn't mind as long as I was happy." Michiru answered then added "perhaps they will come visit before new years."

Tsuki grew quiet then and just focused on eating for a while before she finally spoke.

"How did you know you didn't have romantic feelings toward men?"

Michiru was slightly taken aback by this but then just chuckled and replied

"Well I had one guy I _attempted_ to date in middle school because all my friends were getting into relationships. We lasted maybe a month before I told him that I just didn't feel that way about him."

Michiru wondered why this was even brought up however suddenly she heard Tsuki whisper.

"How do you know what is right though? Everyone says one thing or another. Aren't you afraid that you're going to hell or something because you like girls?"

Michiru sighed and responded gently "maybe at first but not now."

Tsuki seemed to zone out a bit then, the familiar distant look coming over her before she spoke again in a tone so shaky that one would have mistaken that she was frightened.

"That's why he did it…..him and Mom found out that I had a...questionable dream…"

Michiru moved to her side in an instant, though Tsuki didn't space out but only closed her eyes for a moment, letting Michiru's aura wash over her like a calming wave.

"I'm sorry at unloading this on you but Yui said some things and I….this it the only thing I could think of all day. I wondered if maybe in god's eyes that I deserved it."

Tsuki choked out, though she would not let the tears fall.

"No,,,I am pretty sure that God and whatever else watches over us would see it that way Tsuki."

Michiru replied.

They sat in silence for some time, though Tsuki finally looked up.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you at dinner. I know that I said that once but…."

Tsuki began again however Michiru only cut her off with a look.

"You are starting to sound like a broken record again Su-kun."

Tsuki couldn't help but to smile at the light tease and mumbled a quick appology before returning to her food.

"So you hate the cold and you have an odd fashion sense. What else should I know about you?"

Michiru prompted as soon as they left the warmth of the building.

"Well...I know you are a musicain and you like swimming. Tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something about me." Tsuki replied cheekily, earning a smirk.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" Michiru replied.

Everyone was surprised when Tsuki came into the house laughing, pausing to take Michiru's jacket for her.

"Wow….she's in a good mood." Junjun commented from the coffee table where she and Haruka was playing a trading card game-though the latter obviously was confused.

"Just be glad that she's not in the mood she was in earlier."

Haruka retorted.


	34. Chapter 34

Haruka watched in amusement as Vesves tried to explain how to get to the second level of the video game they were playing, though Tsuki only managed to have her character fall off the ladder and land in a bloody heap at the bottom of the screen.

"Damnit!" Tsuki mumbled, causing the redhead to giggle.

"I win again there scatter brain." she teased, earning a glare though Tsuki only stuck her tongue out at her.

"What did you two talk about? She seems to be a little bit relaxed." Setsuna asked, glancing at the clock.

"Don't be fooled….She's terrified in there. Not of anyone but of messing up." Michiru replied with a sigh as she glanced into the room.

Later that night Tsuki sighed as she sat on the balcony, eyes closed as she tried to meditate once again.

 _I need to get stronger….I need to be at least useful in some way or another._

She thought bitterly.

As she sat there she suddenly felt something, like the gravitation of a magnet that pulled her closer. Never before had she felt such a sensation though suddenly she heard a voice, one that sounded commanding yet compassionate and strong at one time.

" _Sailor Eclipse….Do not allow your desire to drive you into a state of obliviousness. Do not be afraid to rely on the others for they will not harm you."_

An unfamiliar voice stated through the telekinetic link, causing Tsuki's eyes to snap open.

"Who are you?" she whispered aloud though she received no answer though suddenly a male voice suddenly chuckle and responded.

"Everything will make sense soon enough."

Tsuki whirled around to find a strange man hovering just a few inches away from her. He was dressed in a jade green suit similar to the one that Mamoru's generals wore though on his face he wore a veil.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here!?" Tsuki demanded, though the man just laughed.

"Oh you know me Tenou Tsuki…though I suppose you could cell me Cadete first class Sphene of the far eastern division under commander Jedeite." he replied before tossing her a strange pen like object that had a blue crystal on one end.

"You feel uncomfortable and vulnerable in a skirt because your brother took advantage of you while you were in a nightgown. How could you fight in a fuku if that was the case? Use this to change your appearance to that of Shoku's ambassador form."

He stated then in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Tsuki stood there froze as she stared down at the pen in her hand. She wondered if she should trust him and she wondered how he had known about that night.

As she ran her fingers over the item the world faded from her view

" **There's no way in hell I am going to wear that!"**

 **Shoku snapped at a figure that had crimson eyes that sparkled as she chuckled softly as three other young teens began to lecture her.**

" **Oh hush, it's quite a change from what the moon kingdom is accustomed to. Perhaps I can arrange for something else." the ruler stated before handing her a small pen like device.**

" **Just say** **Kage o kakushimasu and it will make you take on an knight." the red eyed woman explained then added "though you can not use your civilian name once you enter that form."**

 **Shoku's brows furrowed in thought for a moment before she added "then I am Ceiri-Kishi….or Ceiri knight."**

Tsuki stared down at the object before whispering softly "Kage o kakushimasu."

She felt the familiar warmth that came with the transformation of a senshi, though this time besides feeling a breeze once it was over she looked down to see that she was wearing a black tux. Looking toward the window she saw that she was wearing a pure black version of Tuxedo mask's outfit, except that her cape was held on by golden clamps.

It was much warmer than the fuku and she smiled slightly as she recalled the vision.

"Ceiri Knight."

She tested the name, noticing how powerful it sounded and how smoothly it rolled off the tongue.

"The Dark soldier….Ceiri Knight…..Dark knight."

She realized, recalling how it seemed that as time passed she was beginning to understand the strange language.

"Concealing Shadows." she muttered, wondering if her prediction for the translation of the strange transformation phrase only to feel her appearance change once again and she was back in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Wow." she muttered before sighing and looking toward the house.

"Now I have no excuse not to get stronger."


	35. Chapter 35

Haruka sighed as she dropped hotaru and the other children off at school before looking over at Michiru.

"Do you think Tsuki would like to go to that retreat with me this weekend? I mean...I've barely spent any time with her and I am sure she feels like I hate her or something and I think it will be good for her."

The blonde stated as she pulled back onto the road.

"I think it's a great idea."

Michiru agreed before adding "and try to get her to lighten up a bit."

Tsuki groaned as she felt sunlight hit her in the face, prompting her to throw her blankets over her face.

"Come on Tsuki-Chan! It's not everyday you get to stay home from school." Shin chuckled, jumping onto the teen's stomach, causing her to let out an irritated oof.

"Shin! Cut it out! Damnit!"

Tsuki grumbled, shoving the cat away before turning her back to her.

Shin chuckled a bit as she watched the girl burrow beneath the covers once more. Actually acting like a regular teenager for what she figure had to be the first time.

 _Well at least she is getting sleep._

She thought before heading downstairs to find that Setsuna and Daichi was arguing.

"There's no way you're giving her something like that! She can barely control her powers let alone survive a place like that!"

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh.

"She's stronger than you are giving her credit for and I am not saying she has to use it I just think that she…" Daichi responded, though it was Shin who cut him off.

"Setsuna's right. In the mental condition that Tsuki's in right now she would probably use it as some form of self flagellation. She will inherit the powers and kingdom of the Kurai Clan once she is ready. As of right now though I think it's best to just treat her like _your_ daughter and not like some mistake that Daiki made in the silver millennium."

Shin stated, watching as the man flinched.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered, earning a glare from the feline.

"Well it sure as the stars sounded like it! You stayed gone for two days because she made you uncomfortable or whatever when in all honesty she could have probably used your company here yesterday when she blacked out and punched a girl!" Shin continued.

Daichi glared then.

"I left because I don't want to make her uncomfortable! I know she's afraid of men!" he argued though Setsuna was the one to cut him off.

"Daichi, with all due respect. It's because of that that she needs her father _here_ with her. She needs to be shown that not all men are alike but how can she believe that when her own father, who she so longed to meet seems to favor her sister over her?"

Meanwhile at the public school Haruka was seated in the back of her class, twirling a pen around her fingers as the teacher droned on and on about Oda Nobunaga.

 _He killed his brother, was ruthless….most of us learned this in elementary school._

She thought as she turned her attention to the window, watching how the snow seemed to glow as the sunlight broke through the clouds and reflected off of it.

"Miss Tenou, Care to tell us who or what Nobunaga captured during the year of 1581?" the teacher, a man by the name of Joru Isuma asked, causing her to sigh and slowly get to her feet.

"He captured Kofu."

She stated simply before sitting back down.

"Correct. How did he meet his end?"

 _Okay now I officially hate history…..or at least_ _ **this**_ _teacher._

She thought as she answered

"Historians do not know, though he was either killed in battle or committed seppuku. His grave is at the Daitokuji Temple."

Michiru tried not to look too amused at her lover's bored tone, or the teacher's irritation. He should really know not to get on Haruka's bad side at this hour.

How Haruka was sitting in a huff Michiru couldn't help but think of Tsuki, especially since their sulking was so similar. She wondered briefly if maybe Tsuki was more like Haruka than anyone thought.

She could imagine the younger girl being just as animated, if not more so. Though she knew it would be a long time before anyone saw Tsuki that comfortable with herself.

Tsuki groaned as she felt something cold touch her cheek, causing her to have to wake up.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, though Setsuna only frowned.

"You're burning up." she stated, putting a hand on Tsuki forehead.

"I'll be fine."

Tsuki argued, pulling away though the woman just sighed.

"You're just as stubborn as your sister." Setsuna stated, getting up and leaving the room only to return with a thermometer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Tsuki argued, earning a glare.

"Open." Setsuna ordered, rolling her eyes at the girl's stubbornness.

"This is what you get for going outside last night without a jacket." Shin stated as she jumped up onto the bed.

"Shut up." Tsuki retorted from around the object.

"You can nag later, now hush."

Setsuna stated, trying to hide her amusement at the pair of them. She had to wonder just what Michiru and Tsuki had talked about the previous night for her to be seemingly so relaxed.

Once the thermometer beeped setsuna looked at her, smirking slightly.

"Now you can talk."

Tsuki scowled though didn't say anything as she waited for the woman to look at the object.

"100.8...you definitely need to see a doctor."

They both noticed how Tsuki blanched at this though they didn't say anything.

"Tsuki, would it make you feel better if we both come?" Shin asked, reminding Tsuki that she had an human form.

Tsuki however didn't say anything but only pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"No...that's okay."

She responded, her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"You sure?" Shin responded questionally.

Tsuki only nodded then looked away, tears suddenly in her eyes.

"I….Know that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

This stumped Setsuna, who couldn't help but wonder why Tsuki seemed to be so frightened of the concept of a doctor visit, especially since this wasn't the first time.

"Did someone besides Kenji and Akemi hurt you?" Setsuna asked, hoping that mentioning the pair wouldn't conger up.

Another nod of affirmation held her answer.

 _What the hell?_

She thought as she watched as Tsuki began to shiver slightly.

"We'll wait and see if your fever gets better on its own before we decide to do anything other than treat it at home."

Setsuna decided then added "I'll bring your lunch up here to you….along with something to control that fever."


	36. Chapter 36

Haruka sighed as she looked at her text messages, throwing her head back in frustration.

"Sets just texted me, saying Tsuki is sick."

"What's wrong with her?"

Too many people at once asked, causing Haruka to sigh.

"Seems like the flu but she is refusing to go to the doctor." the genderfluid blonde responded

"Is that why she missed school today or because she lost it on Yui and the idiot squad?" Minako asked, earning a sigh.

"Before you even say it Mina, Tsuki has fucking PTSD. Certain things trigger memories and she will lash out if she feels threatened." Haruka stated in response, not being in the mood to deal with anyone's crap today.

"Isn't PTSD something soldiers get?" Makoto questioned, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Yeah but there are other forms of it." she answered

"Sometimes abuse victims suffer from it just as well as a soldier serving on active duty." Ami explained before adding "why isn't she going to a doctor for it?"

"She's as stubborn as her sister."

MIchiru responded, earning a chorus of giggles from the group.

Tsuki sat on the edge of her bed, picking at the sandwich that she was brought.

"Not hungry?" Shin questioned, earning a sigh.

"My throat feels like I've swallowed Lava."

Tsuki responded softly before sighing and putting the food back onto the tray and then the tray onto her bedside table.

"You should really see a doctor Tsuki."

The cat stated, earning a glare.

"Why? So that they can think I'm insane and send me to some back alley clinic that tortures people?" Tsuki yelled, earning a shocked look.

"What do you mean Tsuki?" Shin replied, concern and sympathy filling her tone as she moved over to the teen whose face suddenly pinched up as if she was remembering something grotesque.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Shin knew that she shouldn't press the issue but the desperation in Tsuki's voice caused curiosity to take over.

"Maybe it would help if you talk about it?" she suggested, though instantly regretted it as a look of pure rage overtook the fifteen year old's features.

"Why so you can have them send me to some fucking place that will pump me full of shit and then do things that will make me forget my own damn name!?"

No sooner as the words left her mouth Tsuki began to cry. Loud sobs that wracked her whole frame.

"Tsuki...No one would do that here." Shin tried to reassure, quickly taking on her human form and pulling the girl into a hug.

"Dad would! He hasn't spoken more than a few words to me since he's got here…..I know I'm a bastard and that my Mom was just a fling but I…..I wanted just a chance!"

Tsuki responded, her voice shaking.

"I know he'll send me back there…" she whimpered, though suddenly a voice said from the door.

"Send you where?"

Looking up the child paled in fear though the man in the doorway just looked concerned.

When she didn't reply he moved toward her, kneeling down by the bed and slowly reaching out to place his hand over one of hers.

"Tsuki...Do you really feel like I've been avoiding you?" he asked softly, watching as she flinched back when he touched her.

 _He'll be so mad…._

She thought as she contemplated rather or not to tell him though she managed a small nod.

"That wasn't my intention at all…..I know you don't trust men so I thought I would….let you get use to me." Daichi stated softly, reaching forward to wipe some of the moisture from her face, though she shut her eyes tight, expecting pain.

"Will you forgive me?" he inquired gingerly, wishing that he could have prevented whatever had happened to the girl that caused her to distrust everyone so much. However his answer didn't come verbally but instead suddenly Tsuki flung herself at him, earning a surprised oof from the man who almost instantly closed his arms around her.

Tsuki didn't notice what she was doing until she found herself crying into the man's shoulder, though to her surprise he didn't force her away but drew her closer.

"Whatever that _woman_ did to you will never happen here Tsuki. I promise that on my life."

He swore softly, pressing his lips into her hair.

He could feel how hot she was by just holding her there, though he didn't pull away until she did.

"I'm sorry….I didn't…." Tsuki stammered, earning a small smile.

"Hey now….You come to me whenever you need me, no matter what it is okay?"

Daichi responded before moving to sit by her, just as she let out a small cough.

"You should let Setsuna take you to the doctor." he advised softly, watching as her eyes misted over again.

"No." she responded, earning a sigh.

"Can you tell me why you don't want to?" he questioned softly, running a hand through her damp hair.

Tsuki sniffled then, struggling to decide if she should be honest or not though she slowly looked up at him and replied.

"Mom sent me to a doctor when I was ten…..I stayed there for three weeks…..and….they put this thing on my head that hurt me….I could barely move or remember anything about before that until later."

Daichi felt bile rise into his throat at the thought.

 _Why the hell would someone want their child to go through that? What kind of doctor would do such a thing?_

He wondered as he looked down at the frail teen.

 _Shock treatments._

He realized though he stood, having heard enough at that moment.

"I swear to you on the silver crystal I will _never_ let anything like that happen to you again."

He stated before leaving the room.

 _I need to go to that jail and see what the hell that woman was thinking…..causing a ruckus be damned!_

He thought as he headed outside and got onto Haruka's motorcycle.

Setsuna was surprised when a visibly upset tsuki came into her room, hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Sensei? I think I do need a doctor….just…..stay with me during treatment okay?"

The teen asked timidly, looking embarrassed and frightened all at one go.

"Okay...go get your jacket on."

Setsuna responded simply, trying not to embarrass the teen further.


	37. Chapter 37

Haruka sighed as she walked through the grocery store, wondering what kind of things she should buy if she was going to be helping take care of her sister.

"Did the text say what was the matter with Tsuki?" Haruka asked Michiru, who was reading on the back of a bottle of fever reducer.

"The flu and strep." she answered earning a grimace from Haruka.

"Ugh...poor kid." the blonde stated before sighing and adding "I got soup and sports drinks….what else is good for people who's sick vitamin wise?"

Michiru sighed and replied "get some citrus fruits….and some orange juice. Some apple sauce might also be good since she has a sore throat."

Haruka nodded and headed to get them. She hated dealing with anyone that was sick, especially since Michiru and Setsuna knew what foods would help and what foods wouldn't.

As she loaded the cart she paused by the yogurt and pudding, figuring that Tsuki wouldn't feel like eating solids for a while.

Tsuki groaned as she pressed at the bleeding spot on her arm, grumbling under her breath as she stared out of the window.

"Stop sulking. You take beatings without complaint but stick you with a needle and you don't shut up." Setsuna teased lightly, earning a glare.

"Shut up, old hag."

Setsuna could have laughed at how much Tsuki sounded like Shoku in that moment, though she knew that if she did Tsuki would think she was crazy.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ much older than you." she retorted instead, earning snort.

"You act like an old grandma." Tsuki retorted

Setsuna scowled though she didn't say anything.

"Oh gee thanks. Just for that I think I'll make you teleport home."

She stated, though she couldn't hide the hint of a grin that was coming over her face.

"You wouldn't." Tsuki challenged, turning toward her.

"Want to try me?"

Tsuki knew that Setsuna was kidding by the look on her face though Tsuk was afraid that she was misreading everything.

"Not really."

She replied, earning an eye roll from the woman who lightly nudged her.

"You're lucky you got sick or we'd be training right now." Setsuna stated, earning a slight smirk from the girl.

"I don't see that as a good thing….That just means that I have to do all this next week and I _need_ to learn how to fight."

Tsuki responded, earning a sigh.

"You have time to learn Tsuki….and besides that there's more to being a senshi than just fighting."

Setsuna responded then added

"Tell me, have you learned how to use your powers for more than an attack yet?"

Tsuki shook her head at that and replied

"No. I didn't know we could."

Setsuna smiled and retorted

"I'll show you when we get home. As I said, there's a lot for you to learn before you worry about fighting."


	38. Chapter 38

Tsuki groaned as she heard the front door slam shut, waking her up from her nap.

"Whoa...you look like hell."

Tsuki would have laughed at the comment had it not been for her throat hurting so badly.

"Feel like it too kid."

She croaked as she sat up, turning her attention toward Junjun who had unceremoniously dropped her school bag down onto the coffee table.

"What's wrong?"

Cerecere asked as she helped Pallapalla undo the buttons on the fluffy jacket.

"She has the flu and strep….I'd advise you not to get on her bad side right now." Setsuna stated as she walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Ew...No worries...I think I've put up with a grumpy Vesta enough to know when not to piss someone off!" Junjun retorted, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Can you at least try not to talk like an adult?"

She chided, lightly hitting the girl with the cloth before adding "I made ramen if anyone wants some."

As she said this she looked straight at Tsuki, who only adverted her gaze and muttered

"Not hungry."

"You've got to eat something, even if it is just the broth from the soup." Setsuna stated with a sigh before adding "at least try to eat?"

"Yeah, you don't want to shrivel up into a skeleton now do ya?" Vesves stated teasingly as she grabbed the older girl's arm.

Tsuki couldn't help but smile at this and sighed.

"Okay okay….I get it."

Tsuki watched as they interacted with one another, noting how even when patronizing each other the four siblings seemed to get along.

"Oi, Su-Kun. You never told us, just how did you find this place?" Junjun said suddenly, calling her out of her thoughts.

"Juno!"

Setsuna began, though Tsuki only shook her head.

"Don't, It's okay." Tsuki stated, sighing as she stared down into her bowl of noodles, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I knew my dad's name so when his obituary was put in the papers I noticed that a Tenou Haruka was listed as his only surviving heir so I started doing research online til I found this number...Setsuna never told me she knew my sister." Tsuki responded.

"In my defense you weren't exactly talkative when we first met."

Setsuna responded, earning a slight blush.

"Yeah well how would you react if you didn't know what was going on and the only thing you knew for sure was that this woman in front of you could turn into a god or something!" Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle.

"I'm no god and perhaps you are right.' Setsuna responded with a slight smile.

she watched as Tsuki flushed again, understanding how the girl was so bad at communication but still finding it sort of amusing that she could become razzled so easily.

However suddenly the front door slammed shut, causing Tsuki to almost jump out of her seat.

"Damned stupid….."

Daichi mumbled as he walked into the room, clutching a bleeding hand.

"What happened?!" Tsuki asked, slowly walking over to him.

"Nothing…..Just go get me the first aid kit would you?" he responded gruffly, not noticing how Tsuki's eyes darkened slightly at his tone.

"Daichi...Remember, she can't read you quite as well as Haruka can." Setsuna reminded him once the teen had left the room.

"What?" he asked in confusion, earning a sigh.

"She means stop being an ass hole." Vesves stated before leaving the room.

"What…..Did I do something?" He questioned, earning an exasperated sigh from the time guardian.

"It's less you did and more you sounded." she responded just as Tsuki came back in with the requested object.

"Here." she said softly, not meeting the man's eyes.

Daichi noticed this and sighed.

 _How did I sound?_

He wondered though he just settled for saying

"Thanks Kitten….sorry if I was a bit rude a minute ago. I just done something stupid and was a bit mad at myself."

He saw the surprise come over her face at this, though he turned his attention to bandaging his arm.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she saw what looked like claw marks along his skin, causing her to wince.

"Let me help."

She stated softly, gingerly placing a hand on the unhurt part of his arm.

Daichi was about to say no though when he saw the look on her face he relented.

"Okay….Just be gentle. I may be an old man but I'm still fragile." he tried to joke, earning a hint of a smile from the fifteen year old.

"Don't worry _old man_ , I'll try not to hurt you."

She responded, causing him to laugh.

"I'll hold you too that squirt."

"So have you ate?" Daichi asked, noticing the pot of soup on the stove.

"Um...half the bowl."

Tsuki responded, earning a look from Setsuna.

"More like maybe seven spoon fulls." the time guardian retorted with a sigh

"Tsuki….Your body needs fuel to help fight the illness." Daichi chided lightly before adding in a whisper "especially if you want to try out the gifts that Haruka and I have been coming up with."

Tsuki's eyes widened when she heard this, not really believing her ears.

"I hope you're not talking about what we discussed." setsuna stated earning a sigh

"No, I'm not. These gifts are mundane, I promise." Daichi stated with a hint of a smile as he glanced over at Tsuki with a wink.

"Well as long as you don't get her killed or badly hurt."

Setsuna retorted with smile before adding "Haruka and Michiru are suppose to pick up groceries on their way home….I hope at least one of them remember."

"Well Michiru will remember….She's really smart." Pallapalla stated, surprising Tsuki by suddenly talking.

"Michiru is also eighteen years old and a senior in highschool." Setsuna replied as she stood up "Genius or not, everyone forgets sometimes….especially teenagers."

This infomation caught almost all of them off guard.

"When has Michiru ever forgot anything?"

Tsuki asked at the same time as the others, earning a smirk from Setsuna.

"Ask her yourself."

The time guardian stated earning a groan from the others.

"You can't just say that and not elaborate!" Cerecere stated earning a laugh from the woman.

"It's not my story to tell." she retorted with a grin just as they heard the front door close.

"What's not your story to tell?"

Haruka's silky, deep voice asked from the main hall as she brought in a bag of groceries.

The whole room went quiet, everyone just looking at each other though Daichi snorted and responded.

"Setsuna mentioned that even Michiru forgets things sometimes." He stated, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"That's all? By the way you all were acting you'd think you were planning a murder!"

She stated as she put the bags down on the table, noticing Daichi's bandaged arm.

"What happened to you?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"I'll tell you later….It's a very long story and I don't feel like dealing with it right now." he responded before leaving the room.

"Okay….That wasn't strange at all."

Haruka stated then added with a smirk as Michiru brought the rest of the groceries in.

"They were talking about you."

Michiru blinked in surprise at how they seemed to freeze in fear though she only responded "what about me?"

"They seem to have the idea that you are immune from ditzier moments because of your IQ." Haruka responded, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"Well I am never _ditzy_ per say…..though I am nowhere near perfect."

Michiru answered as she busied herself by putting the groceries into the fridge.

"Wait...You're not?"

It was Cerecere exclaimed, earning a laugh from everyone else

"No. No one is." Michiru answered before adding "actually when I was young I wasn't very good at anything really."

"That can't be true." Tsuki argued, earning a surprised look.

"It was. Swimming and my school work was what I was best at then when I was around eleven I started taking violin and turned up being a protege." Michiru responded with a light smile before adding "I don't understand where you all get these ideas from."

"Speaking of school, how was it today?"

Setsuna asked, earning a look from Haruka who suddenly looked tired.

"Well…..Tsuki is known as dangerous and Minako has cut the shit finally." the blonde responded, putting a hand on Tsuki's shoulder before adding "Oh yeah, I forgot….I know you probably feel like crap so I got you something….Usagi suggested that I get you something but I….well I'm bad at these kinds of things and I know I've been kind of a jerk to you so..."

WIth that Haruka took out a small bag from her pocket and handed it to the smaller girl, watching as her eyes went wide.

"You shouldn't have…"

Tsuki began, only to be cut off by Haruka.

"Don't. Just open the thing before I regret it." she stated with a grin, motioning to it with her eyes.

Tsuki slowly opened it to reveal a golden necklace that bore the same design as Haruka's keychain.

"It's the family crest….The keychain was the last thing I had of Dad's when he died so I figured that you should have something too." she explained with a grin.

"Thank you….I love it." Tsuki stated, choking up slightly as she awkwardly moved in for a hug.

Haruka was surprised by the sudden display of affection but returned the hug.

"Remember that you are family….to _all_ of us." Haruka responded in a whisper.

Later that night Tsuki sat in the living room, flicking through channels on the TV in a daze.

"You can't sleep either?" Setsuna's voice stated, earning a sigh from the teenager.

"No….I keep seeing Yui's fearful face when I close my eyes." Tsuki responded with a sigh, letting the woman take a seat beside of her.

"Tsuki, it's not your fault that you have PTSD." the time guardian stated softly, running a hand through the young teen's hair.

"I know but I hurt someone! I'm no better than the monsters that I was in the past!" Tsuki exclaimed bitterly only to earn a sigh from the woman.

"Tsuki….you were never a monster. You may have hurt someone but it was an accident and it was because you felt threatened." Setsuna stated putting an arm around the girl before adding "You punched Haruka….but did you mean to do it?"

Tsuki shook her head as she remembered that night.

"PTSD is a sickness Suki….You aren't crazy, you're not weak, you have just seen too much and you need time to overcome all of that pain and damage." Setsuna stated, earning a humorless laugh from the girl.

"I am too damaged to ever overcome everything!"

Setsuna nudged her lightly in the ribs at that, saying softly

"Tsuki….You aren't too damaged. You're special."

"A special kind of fucked up."

Setsuna sighed at this and responded firmly

"Tsuki….I am not letting you talk like that about yourself. You are not messed up, you are not a monster, and you are not a bad person or unlovable. Tsuki you're just a kid, barely fifteen and you have _never_ had a real childhood. Tsuki you have every right to feel the way that you do!"

Tsuki didn't dare argue with the woman who had just began to focus on running her hand through the girl's cropped hair.

"Sensei….Why do you try so hard? You don't have any reason to worry about me in this life."

Tsuki asked, pulling away from the touch slightly as she turned toward her.

"Tsuki...I have the memories of the past but it's more than that. You were so scared that night I found you….and bleeding so badly. I had never seen someone so terrified of anyone who was just cleaning their injuries." Setsuna began to explain, though Tsuki cut her off.

"So it's pity then?"

Setsuna scowled at the accusation.

"No. WIll you just listen to me a second?"

She responded with a sigh before continuing

"I wanted to get to know you because you had a look in your eyes that I am all too familiar with."

The honest tone of Setsuna's voice caught tsuki off guard slightly as she looked up.

"And what look was that?" she asked, confused though the woman only shook her head.

"Is….you still have it sometimes and it's loneliness."

Tsuki felt as if her brain was fried and couldn't produce any words. How could someone care about her just because of something trivial like that? She wondered, though she knew that the woman wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry." she stated softly, suddenly unable to look the woman in the eye.

"For what?"

It was Setsuna's turn to be confused, just why was this girl apologizing to her?

"I disrespected you more than once….I betrayed your trust….fucked up your life…."

Tsuki's voice broke, through to her surprise she only felt Setsuna put an arm tighter around her shoulders.

"Tsuki….You were scared when you was rude, you made a simple mistake and you did not fuck anything up."

Setsuna stated seriously though suddenly Tsuki let out a small snort.

"Since when do you cuss?"

Tsuki asked, turning her attention back to the woman who just rolled her eyes.

"When stubborn people won't listen to anything less!" she responded before pulling away and adding "I need to go check the gates for the night...would you like to come with me?"

Tsuki nodded then and slowly got up.

"It's not cold there right?" she asked, earning a laugh.

"No. it's nothing….just foggy." Setsuna answered.


	39. Chapter 39

Tsuki felt as though she had just rode through a tornado, much to sailor pluto's amusement.

"You steal a key to come here and don't get sick, I bring you here and you do." she teased, earning a glare from the teen.

"Oh shut up. The keys doesn't feel like I stepped into a whirlpool either.." she groaned, sitting down on the smooth white surface that made up the area around the door.

Pluto just laughed and set about checking the time frames, not noticing how Tsuki's eyes were glued to her staff.

"Would it be breaking something if I observed something here to help study for history?" she questioned, earning an amused laugh.

"Well….I might let you if you promise not to do something that causes a space time rift." the older senshi answered before adding "though I think your history books would be best to use."

Tsuki sighed then before falling back onto the ground, closing her eyes.

"I would if history wasn't so boring!"

Sailor pluto noticed how Tsuki seemed to be more like a regular teenager in that moment, though her voice sounded drained.

"How about I help you with what you are having trouble with? Maybe I can help you remember it."

"You'd really do that Sensei?" Tsuki responded, sitting up.

"Of course."

By the time that sailor pluto was done checking the time gates she had noticed that Tsuki had fallen asleep.

 _Poor girl._

She thought as she knelt down and lifted the girl up bridal style before teleporting off.

When Tsuki awoke she found herself curled tight underneath the thick blankets of her room, Shin sleeping on one side of her.

 _When did I fall asleep?_

She wondered, glancing at the clock to see that it was twelve thirty and groaned.

"Shin, wake up a second."

She whispered, causing the cat to groan a bit and stretch.

"What is it Ki-chan?" she asked, earning a confused look.

"Ki? The heck?" tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"Nothing. Now what's up?" Shin answered, earning a sigh.

"Why is there so much noise downstairs?" she asked, earning a chuckle.

"The elementary school got called off today." Shin stated with a yawn before adding "Haruka was grumbling about that not being fair."

Tsuki chuckled at this and glanced out the window, noticing how much snow was indeed on the ground.

 _Well at least I'm not sleeping outside or something._

She thought before heading downstairs, still dressed in her flannel pajamas.

"Morning all." she stated, sliding down at the table where everyone had just sat down to eat, noticing that it was more like breakfast than lunch.

"Morning." a chorus of voices stated in response.

"I hope your back isn't out too badly Tsuki, you fell asleep at the gates last night." Setsuna stated, earning a sheepish look.

"sorry….I must be bad company then huh?" she responded, earning a chuckle.

"No, the opposite in fact. You talk in your sleep." Setsuna responded, causing everyone else (but Tsuki) to giggle.

Tsuki blushed at this.

"Please tell me that I didn't say anything strange!"

Tsuki stated, earning a slight smile from her mentor.

"Well you were talking to a Danny and said something about a cake."

Tsuki groaned at this, throwing her head back as she recalled what had actually happened.

"Of all things….I dreamt of the time Danny and I baked a cake and the kitchen looked like a earthquake hit it."

"Oh, you're gonna have to tell us about that one!" Vesves stated, stabbing a pancake with her fork.

"There isn't nothing to tell. We baked a cake and made a mess." tsuki responded, earning a look.

"Oh come on….There has _got_ to be more to it than that!"

Junjun retorted, earning a sigh.

"Fine, I was around eleven years old and clumsy and it was summer so I got to stay with Danny during the day since Mom would have rather have Kenji around than me. We decided to bake Danny's Dad a birthday cake and we got flour everywhere." Tsuki responded.

"wow...I bet Danny's parents were mad." vesves stated, earning a laugh.

"The opposite actually. They thought it was hilarious that we managed to do all of that and take care of his baby sister, Hana at the same time."

Tsuki responded simply.

As brunch went on Tsuki found herself actually letting her guard drop as she and Hotaru talked about what had happened the previous day at school.

"Wait, Chibi-Usa did what?" Tsuki asked, just as Vesves came back from the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes.

The next thing anyone knew was that Vesves had lost her balance and the plate had left her hands, landing mostly on Tsuki.

You could hear a pin drop as tsuki stood, removing the pancake that had landed on her head.

"What the fuck…" she muttered, dropping it nonchalantly onto the table before grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the syrup that was slowly seeping down her face.

"I am so sorry!" Vesves stammered, though without warning Tsuki grabbed the glass of water from beside her plate and dumped it over the girl, causing her to yelp and back up.

"Now we're even." Tsuki retorted with a smirk, eyes sparking in a way that they hadn't expected.

"No we're not! That was fucking cold!" Vesves replied, grabbing a cup of juice from the table and splashing Tsuki.

Setsuna walked in around that time and didn't know rather to laugh or intervene.

However before she could say anything she heard Tsuki let out a laugh.

After a few minutes Setsuna cleared her throat, trying to hide her amusement.

"You two can clean this up….after you go get yourselves cleaned up."

She stated, watching at how fearful both became before she added

"And be sure not to touch anything…..You might get it stuck to you."

That alone broke everyone's resolve and the tension left the room.

Tsuki slowly walked into the room after her bath, pausing when she saw that the kitchen was clean.

"We decided to do it for you." Vesves stated with a grin before adding "thanks for not being mad."

Tsuki just nodded and glanced down when she noticed Setsuna was seated at the table.

Everyone just looked at the time guardian who just sighed and stood up.

"Tsuki….you're looking at someone who has been in the same area with Chibi-Usa and Usagi...and Rei and Usagi. You honestly think that _this_ would phase me?" she stated, putting a hand on Tsuki's shoulder, though when she did Tsuki's eyes grew distant.

 **Shoku was covered in mud, blood and sweat as she stood before the throne at Charon. Rusty sword in hand and knees shaking. She knew she shouldn't be there, nor should sailor pluto but yet here they were.**

 **She could hear the sound of the woman's boots on the stone floor as she approached, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

" **Thank heavens you're safe. You should have told me you were going! That contest is dangerous!"**

 **The time senshi stated, lifting the child's chin and touching the cut across the girl's nose**

" **Let's worry about getting you cleaned up, then you can tell me how it felt being on a team with Sailor Uranus and Neptune."**

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah...sorry and sorry about earlier. You worked hard on…."

Tsuki began only to have Setsuna cover her mouth to keep her from speaking

"Tsuki...It's fine. Stop acting like your little feud this morning is equal to committing murder….and besides that...it wasn't much different than dropping ice down the back of Haruka's shirt."

"Yeah, it was just you two having fun. Relax a little." Junjun stated from where she was leaned up against a mop.

"They're right….you need to relax or you're going to be grey haired before your time." Setsuna retorted teasingly before adding "can I trust you to watch these five while I run to the observatory? Evidently an intern messed one of the computers up again."

Tsuki nodded once again, earning a light squeeze to the shoulder.

"Verbal answer, unlike some people _I_ don't read minds."

Setsuna reminded her lightly.

"Yeah, I can. Not like I can go anywhere anyway." Tsuki answered


	40. Chapter 40

"Dang it! How on earth do you get past this level?"

Tsuki yelled at the tv, earning a laugh from the others she tightened her grip on the controller

"You go left, jump up on the right ledge and then shoot down into the top of the thing there." Junjun explained, pointing to where to go on the screen.

Tsuki had just started to go up against the boss when a knock came at the door.

"Who could that be?" Tsuki wondered, tossing the controller to Junjun and went to the door.

When she opened it her eyes grew wide at who was standing there, holding a single fake blue rose.

"I figured you could use the company since you're not feeling well."

Tsuki blushed at this and shut the door behind her.

"I'll invite you in as soon as you explain the rose." she stated, earning a laugh.

"You bring the sick roses right?" he retorted, holding it out to her though she only rolled her eyes.

"Stop being odd...You know when we dated it didn't work out and frankly it felt like I was kissing my brother!" Tsuki retorted, causing the red haired boy to look appalled.

"Was I really _that_ bad?" he asked, causing her to laugh.

"You know what I mean you idiot….come in before you get sick too."

All eyes was on the pair and the rose that tsuki now was carrying.

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?" Junjun asked, smirking.

"No. This is Danny…..The one that I was talking about earlier." Tsuki answered, shooting the boy a look though he just chuckled.

"Ex actually and what was she saying about me?"

He questioned, ignoring the odd looks they sent him.

"The cake." Tsuki stated, causing him to groan.

"It took me forever to get the flour out of my hair and I swear I can still smell cocoa powder!" he complained before sitting down.

"I have a question….Tsuki calls you a guy but you sound like a girl." Vesves began, earning a look from both cerecere and Tsuki.

"Ves!"

Tsuki exclaimed, though Danny just held up his hand.

"It's okay." he assured before turning his attention toward the child

"Do you know what the difference in biological sex and gender is?" he asked, watching as she shook her head.

"Well sometimes what you feel on the inside doesn't match what's on the out. Like take me for example….I am a guy but I have the body of a girl." he responded, earning a confused look from Pallapalla.

"Like Haruka-San?"

"I don't think so….Isn't Haruka just a lesbian?" Danny responded, shifting in his seat under their gaze.

"I think so….though I have no idea." Tsuki answered with a shrug before adding "though she never mentioned anything so I guess?"

"So I was wondering if maybe I can make you dinner since you're sick and maybe get to meet this family that seemed to be treating you well?" he stated, earning a groan.

"Dan, I don't need a guard dog. I already have one of those by the name of Haruka." Tsuki retorted.

"Let your boyfriend stay! I want to get to know him!" Junjun stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"He is not my boyfriend! But fine, if he want's to stay then more power to 'em." she retorted before taking the controller back from the younger girl.

"Hey!"

"You get to know him….I finish what I started."

However as the evening passed Tsuki noticed how quiet and reserved Cerecere had become and how when Haruka and Michiru returned home that Pallapalla had ran to them and clung to Michiru's skirt.

"Tsuki-Kun, my room please."

Michiru called gently, causing tsuki to stagger to her feet and follow her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The teen asked, earning a sigh.

"No. I just need to talk to you." Michiru answered as she lead her into the room and closed the door.

"Sit down." she instructed before taking a seat herself.

Tsuki slowly sat down on the bed, beginning to fiddle with her necklace.

"Danny seems to get along with Junjun." Michiru stated earning a nod.

"Yeah." Tsuki agreed, earning a small sigh from the older teen.

"Tsuki...you're not in trouble. I think you should just know that it's a ruse. Junjun's testing Danny so that Pallapalla won't get hurt and Vesves and Cerecere are watching him to make sure that Junjun doesn't get hurt in the process."

The sea senshi stated gently, taking Tsuki's hand before adding "Do you really trust Danny?"

"Of course I do….He saved my life." Tsuki responded, tearing up "I'd never put them in danger! I swear!"

"I'm not accusing you." Michiru assured gently "I know that, I just wanted you to understand what was going on with them….especially since Pallapalla ran to me when I came in."

Tsuki nodded then, though she wouldn't look up at the older girl.

"So I can't have him over."

It was phrased like a question though it wasn't meant to be.

"Tsuki…..You _need_ to have friends. I'm just asking you to assure them that _you_ won't let them be hurt. Heavens knows that they have been through just as much as you have and they need all the assurance that they can get." MIchiru responded, touching Tsuki's free hand before adding

"I trust _your_ judgement, I have seen him with his younger sister and I _know_ he has a kind heart. They just need all of us like you need us okay?"

Michiru moved in to hug Tsuki, though she suddenly wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you smell like maple syrup?"

And like that the tension left the room as Tsuki blushed and began to laugh.

"Long story."

Michiru just arched a brow at this and retorted

"Then you can tell us over dinner….although I am almost afraid to know."

As they began to leave the room however Tsuki grabbed Michiru's hand suddenly.

"They weren't….you know…..where they?"

She asked, earning a sigh

"No, but the people of the orphanage were harsh on them….The headmaster especially. Junjun took the brunt of it for the others but Cerecere went out of her way to protect her sisters from as much as she could. It really is their story to tell you Tsuki, gently bring it up around them,"


	41. Chapter 41

"So are you Tsuki's boyfriend or what? I saw the rose." Haruka asked as he helped her fix dinner.

"No! I mean….We have dated but I just brought her that thing because it's her favorite flower and color!" Danny replied, ears turning as red as his hair from embarrassment.

"relax...I'm teasing and I'm sure Tsuki is getting it from Setsuna as well." Haruka retorted before adding in a low voice

"You haven't told her yet?"

The boy shook his head, earning a sigh.

"well...Try not to hide it for too long or she may get pissed off." Haruka advised before saying "you sure she'll eat this? Her throat is sore and this stuff is hot."

"Trust me, Tsuki loves curry and the hotter the better. Besides, I've always heard that spices help the body fight colds so it may work on the flu."

Haruka nodded then and then glanced at the door that led into the living room.

"Thank you...for taking care of her. I know I may not knew her back then or even that she existed but she's still my little sister, you know? I heard how you took care of her and I want to thank you." she stated, choking up slightly.

"Tenou-San, Tsuki is my best friend. I would _die_ to protect her, I don't need your thanks. I couldn't protect her against Kenji or her mother." Danny responded, earning a sigh.

"Danny...you showed her love when no one else did and love is absolutely everything in this universe, remember that."

Meanwhile in the living room Setsuna was trying to teach Tsuki and Pallapalla how to play rook, though was failing miserably at it since both were confused.

"Not like….jeez you two are hopeless….Let's do something else." Setsuna sighed

"How about we play boom? It's simple enough." Michiru suggested.

"Good idea." Setsuna stated as she begin to explain the rules.

They were in middle of a game when Daichi walked in, arm bandaged and in a sling and his face covered in blue paint.

"Welcome home!"

They all called, earning a chuckle.

"Thanks everyone…by the way someone by the name of Chiba told me to say that they all would be meeting here tomorrow since all of you has this saturday off from school." he stated.

"Great." tsuki sulked, earning a chuckle.

"Don't worry….Minako won't say anything." Michiru assured just as Haruka and Danny came in, balancing trays of food.

"You can cook?" Tsuki stated, earning a snort from her sister.

"Kid, I lived on my own for four years. You learn how to do things."

She answered before adding "Danny said curry was your favorite….If it sucks, blame him."

"Hey!" the transman exclaimed, earning a laugh from the tomboy.

"Oh no, you're not pawning this one on me grease monkey!"

Their interactions confused Tsuki, though she didn't ask as Shin walked into the room and jumped onto her lap, nuzzling her cheek lightly.

"Oh cool, you've got a cat. What's her name?" Danny asked, reaching down to pet her though he hesitated slightly.

"Shin." Tsuki respond, scratching behind the animal's ears.

As the meal went on tsuki's three generals joined them, the light conversations causing tsuki to slip into a relaxed state though suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Who the hell?"


	42. Chapter 42

"So have you told her yet?"

Danny stiffened at the question as he and Haruka worked around the kitchen preparing dinner.

"No….I mean….How would you feel if your ex was stalking you in any sense? I mean I'm just protecting her but…." he stammered, earning a laugh.

"Relax...I'm teasing. Michiru and I kept an eye on the inners in the same way." she assured as she stirred the pot on the stove.

"Yeah, but Tsuki's not like the princess!" Danny argued, earning a snort.

"Nope. though something tells me that she has the same sense of compassion that the princess does." Haruka responded before adding "are you sure this is her favorite food?"

"Yeah, she loves curry. The spicier the better."

Meanwhile Tsuki was seated in the children's playroom, awkwardly playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Vesves challenged Hotaru who replied

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like-like chibi-usa?"

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at how red the girl's face became.

"Oh stop teasing her Vesta." Cerecere stated with a sigh

"Okay okay. I won't make her answer."

"Truth or dare Tsuki?" Hotaru said once she had stopped blushing so badly.

"Dare." Tsuki answered, smirking

"I dare you to…..stand on your head for five minutes."

Tsuki let out a groan and stood up

"You guys are trying to cause me to break my neck, aren't you?"

Though she did try to do it, only to land dazed on her back, earning the laughter of everyone in the room.

"Are you okay?"

Pallapalla asked, earning chuckle.

"Yeah….just my pride." Tsuki retorted, sitting up with a groan.

"Your turn!"

Tsuki looked around the room and landed on Junjun

"Truth or dare Junjun?"

"Dare! I'm no chicken!"

The girl retorted boastfully.

"I dare you to prank call your crush."

Tsuki watched as the girl's face turned crimson.

"Hell no!"

Everyone laughed at this, though Tsuki only nudged her lightly

"I'm just teasing, Monkey."

Haruka walked into the room to find Tsuki wearing face paint.

"So are you a clown now or….am I missing something?" she teased, standing in the doorway.

"We're playing truth or dare." Hotaru explained, earning a grin.

"Ah….that would explain it." she stated before adding "I came up to let you know that dinner is ready. Come down as soon as you get cleaned up."

Later that night Tsuki sat in the windowsill of her room, watching the snow fall softly outside as she twirled the pen in her hand.

"So I see the Yoru no seputā has manifested in this life as well." Shin stated, causing the girl to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me!" Tsuki yelped, turning toward her.

"sorry. I just came in to check on you." the feline responded, jumping up onto the girl's leg before adding "you look worried."

"Something's wrong….Someone important to me is hurting and I don't know where they are."

Tsuki responded, earning a sigh from Shin.

"You know….if you transform you can trace dark energies." she pointed out, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"What's the use? Everyone else can connect to their element in civilian form and can fight! I can't do anything!"

She exclaimed.

"Tsuki…You'll never know what you _can_ do if you don't try. Listen to your heart."

"Shit! Come on Star healer! This thing should be easy for us!"

"Shut up fighter!"

"Will both of you just shut the hell up?"

"Kurai tachiagari!"

A strange voice cut through their bickering just as a dark beam of energy cut through the dark and hit the large wolf like creature that towered high above them.

"Wait...Wasn't that in Kinmokian?"

Star Maker questioned as the beast went backward.

"That's impossible!" star Healer commented just as the beast sent another wave of energy at them, however to their surprise another beam intercepted it.

"Hold it there! We will attack together!" Starfighter called to the unseen soldier who suddenly teleported to their side.

"Focus your sailor crystal's energy onto me…..We can Link our powers and beat this thing!"

"How can we trust you?" Healer demanded, earning a snort from the shadowy figure.

"Would an enemy help you?" came the reply

"What choice do we have? Let innocent people die?" Fighter demanded, earning a sigh.

"Fine!"

Tsuki felt a warm familiar glow fill her as she looked toward them.

"Sutāraito makikomimasu!" they all called, a tri colored beam coming from each of them.

Once the thing vanished into a puff of smoke and ash they turned toward the cloaked figure.

"Who are you and how do you know our language?" Healer demanded, grabbing the stranger by the collar of the shirt however as their skin brushed a strange sensation like the crawling of ants went through them, causing them both to have to step back.

"I don't know….I am called Ceiri Kishi or Ceiri knight. The language just seems to come to me….I am sorry that I can not answer your questions better." she stated.

"You are from earth then?" Maker questioned, earning a nod.

"Hai...Watashi desu."

 _yes...I am._

They exchanged looks then though it was Healer to speak next.

"You...You are a senshi…..I can sense yet though your form…."

Ceiri Knight sighed at this.

"I do not like the skirts that they transform into. Now I must go….Goodbye."

Tsuki wondered why her heart was pounding like it was or why she felt like she could get lost in the other senshi's green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked, causing Tsuki to whirl around to face her.

"I...How did you…?"

Tsuki began, earning a smirk.

"Tsuki….We're sisters and the wind follows you." haruka answered then, reaching out to touch Tsuki's hand.

"Energy burns." she pointed out, gently touching the bloody wounds.

"I'll be okay."

Tsuki stated, earning a look.

"No...you're going to let me clean you up then you are going to tell me where you went running off to." Haruka responded gently.

"I felt….called. And I will be fine. I've had worse."

Tsuki responded, earning a glare from the older girl.

"You may have had worse but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna take care of ya." Haruka responded.

Tsuki winced as Haruka bandaged her hands, gently applying pressure on the bandages to seal them.

"sorry...I Know it hurts." the blonde muttered before adding "I actually have something to ask you."

Tsuki stiffened at this and prepared for the worse.

"um...I'm going to a fitness camp this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come? I mean….We should spend time together and get to know one another."

Haruka sounded just as awkward as Tsuki felt though her question caught Tsuki off guard.

"But it's winter." Tsuki responded, earning a laugh.

"It's inside mostly and I wouldn't ask you to do any of the really physical stuff." Haruka responded

"okay….I'll come." Tsuki agreed, watching as the boyish teen's mouth twisted into a smile.

"I promise you won't regret it."

The next morning Tsuki awoke before anyone, or so she thought.

As she walked down the hall toward the kitchen she paused, feeling a pang of what had to be longing at what she saw.

Michiru was fixing breakfast, hair still a bit frazzled from sleep and still in her pajamas. Haruka was beside of her, arms around the shorter girl.

"Haruka, get off. You still have morning breath." she heard Michiru chuckle

"You had no problems with me this morning." Haruka retorted playfully, pressing a kiss on Michiru's neck.

"Ruka….there are children in the house and I don't want a repeat of the conversation we had to have with Hotaru when she was small." Michiru stated.

Tsuki slowly left the room, feeling heat crawl into her face as she tried to pretend not to even have heard _that_ particular conversation. However she wasn't looking where she was going she tripped over a potted plant and fell onto the ground.

"Shamata!"

She heard laughter come from behind her as Haruka came over to her and knelt down.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

She teased, extending a hand toward the girl before adding "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tsuki replied, letting her sister help her up.

"You sure?"

Haruka's voice was full of worry.

"Yeah. I just….um...Didn't want to disturb you two."

Haruka blinked in surprise then let out a laugh.

"You're too innocent. When you want to enter a room just walk in. Tell me and Michiru to get a room and just waltz in." Haruka retorted, ruffling her hair a bit-much to Tsuki's annoyance.

"Stop it!"

Tsuki ordered, earning a cheeky grin.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Haruka retorted, repeating the motion.

"I can't believe I agreed to spend a whole weekend with you!" Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"You already sealed that deal!"

"How can you two be this energetic in the morning I do not understand." Michiru chuckled from the doorway before adding "one of you go get the others up."

"I'll go. You two...I don't know….Bond." Haruka stated, heading toward the stairs.

"I see you're feeling better." Michiru stated then added softly "I hope it doesn't bother you that Haruka and I are…"

"No!"

Tsuki almost said too quickly

"I….I just don't….well….It's weird….walking in on a scene like that! I mean…..I'm not….It's just different than what I've seen okay?!"

She rushed to defend herself, though Michiru only nodded

"You're not used to seeing a consensual side of it." she guessed, earning a nod.

"Do you want to know what love is?" the aqua haired teen asked, earning another nod.

"Love...well it's everything and everywhere. You can love people in many different ways and it can be shown in more ways than one."

"Like how?" Tsuki asked, unsure of what the difference was, after all Kenji claimed to love Akemi and done whatever she said, including things that she wished that she could unsee.

"Well it can be shown through the simplest of gestures, a touch….a look, even a word. Love is everything and everywhere. In friendships, relationships, families. Some may be bad at confessing it or recognizing it but it's always there. Somewhere, even when you don't always see it."

As she listened to Michiru's explanation tsuki wondered if that, by any chance could have been the feeling that had made her heart feel like it had taken flight and tried to escape out her throat the previous night, though she wasn't sure how to ask.

Furrowing her brows as she tried to find the right words the girl reached up to touch the necklace that she had not taken off since it was gifted to her a few days prior.

"What does it feel like?" she asked, mentally kicking herself for sounding stupid though to her surprise Michiru answered

"Love is a warmth that fills you from inside though true love, as it is more than a feeling takes time and work. Love is patient, kind, supportive, _forgiving,_ and not selfish or jealous. In all forms of love it shouldn't be easily to anger, untrusting or controlling in any way."

Tsuki nodded then, despite not really understanding.

"Love is everything…..but most of all it is _unconditional."_

Looking up she saw that it was Haruka that had spoken, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Tsuki swallowed hard as she ran the word through her mind.

"There is no such thing."

"There is." Haruka corrected before adding

"Is there anyone you have made angry? Hurt their feelings? Argued with or was just overall nasty to and they still loved you just the same?"

"No." Tsuki answered, though she _knew_ that was a lie.

 _If I do something dumb enough even they will leave me…._

"Lair."

The accusation was gentle, spoken in a way that one would chide a very young child.

"You have hurt us a few times...though I am sure we deserved it. You have done some things that pissed us off but has anything changed?"

Tsuki only shook her head.

" _That_ is family, Tsuki. Family is _nothing_ but unconditional love. No matter if that family is by blood or by choice."


	43. Chapter 43

Tsuki was quite during breakfast, mulling over what the pair had told her that morning.

Was what they felt unconditional? Didn't it matter if she messed up?

Looking around the table she saw how happy everyone seemed to be, even Daichi-who was currently laughing loudly at something Tiger's eye had said.

"May I be excused?" she asked, suddenly feeling like an outcast though Michiru's hand gripped her own.

"You okay?"

 _A little overwhelmed._

"Yes."

A lie.

"Okay. I'll put the leftovers up for you later then."

Walking to her room she sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair as she thought about everything that had happened since last night.

 _Warmth…..how the hell can I love someone I don't know?_

"Tsuki?"

Looking up she saw Daichi standing in the door.

"Your sister told me about this morning. You okay?"

 _Overwhelmed._

"Yeah."

She answered, earning a skeptical look.

"Doesn't sound okay to me. Is it about your mother?"

 _It's about everything._

"Not really."

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the girl before coming over to the bed and sitting down "then tell me, what's it about?"

"Everything. you...Mom….Haruka...Setsuna….Michiru….Danny….everyone." she responded, frustration written plainly across her face.

"Kitten….what made you want to help me when you saw me hurt?" he began, earning a shrug.

"I don't like seeing people hurt."

Tsuki answered honestly

"Compassion." he stated then added "What made you play with those kids when they asked?"

"they...well….I don't want to hurt them."

Daichi smiled slightly at her awkward tone

 _She's so much like I was at her age._

"That is love...or at least a form of it." he pointed out before adding "love also is making choices that is for the best for those you care about, even if it may hurt them a little and you a lot."

"Did mom love me?"

The question had left Tsuki's mouth before she had time to stop it and she clenched her jaw as soon as it did.

"Maybe, in her own way perhaps though…." he paused, not wanting to upset the girl.

"Be honest….Please….I was lied to my whole life. Just please…" tsuki begged, near tears.

"I doubt it...but she was a sick woman….she didn't feel many emotions." he responded kindly, reaching out to put an arm around her though she pulled away.

Daichi could only watch as she broke down though eventually she let him wrap his arms around her.

"You don't need her. You have Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Danny, those kids, ….and even me." he reminded her soothingly then adding as if remembering it for the first time.

"And those three clowns that you call guards."

The light joke caused her to chuckle, though her face was still buried in his shirt.

"Do you think that what I said this morning….caused this?" Michiru asked softly, earning a sigh.

"No. She is feeling things she has no name for and no idea how to express. She'll lash out and she'll break down. But we need to be there for her through it all." Setsuna answered then sighed and added

"When I first started training her we met on the roof of the mall in Jubban. One day she was beaten bloody when she came. I was worried but she insisted that she was fine until she passed out from the strain, I took her to the gates to let her rest and when she came to she couldn't understand it….why I helped her. She isn't use to being treated fairly, let alone like the child she is. It will overwhelm her for some time."

Later that day elsewhere in the city Taiki sat at her computer, reading through a website that allowed lyrics when something caught her eye. A poem by someone called Akuma-Chan, a female from the juban district:

As warm as the sun and like the spark of fire

I will hold on to this desire

though with you I never could be.

the past does not hold onto me

scar ridden hearts hidden in armor

we do everything on the verse of honor

though all fell then and we face war now.

it was as though our hearts could tell.

oh gentle soul, aphrodite's blessing please ask for me.

as I stare into this new reality.

memories of past, future and now

nothing means all when you are around

you are my star, my guard, my light.

and for you, there is nothing I won't fight.

Oh my love in the crimson dreams,

I pray that aphrodite brings you back to

me.

"Hey Yaten read this!" she called, earning a glare and groan from the silver haired teen who was trying to take a nap on the couch.

"What is it?" yaten asked

"Isn't this like the words you heard in your dream last night?"

Taiki stated, earning a sigh

"Some of it? Your point?"

"The writer is you Ceiri Kishi."


	44. Chapter 44

"Finally the house to ourselves." Haruka exclaimed, earning a laugh from her lover.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to stick tsuki and the kids with Setsuna for training?" Michiru countered as she interlaced their fingers together as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well Sets offered and Tsuki wouldn't take no as an answer when we tried to make her stay home so no." Haruka responded simply, smiling lightly as she lightly swung their arms between them.

"I hope that they don't drive her too crazy tonight. Though I'm glad to get to go on an actual date with you." Michiru chuckled before adding " although I think we may have scared tsuki this morning!"

"Nah." Haruka laughed "though from the look on her face you would have thought she had walked in on us having sex. Actually I wonder how she would react to that!"

"Haruka!" Michiru laughed, lightly swatting her lover's shoulder with her free hand, though the blonde just laughed.

"What? She fell over a plant when we was just kissing, I just wonder if…."

"She'd fall over and break something." Michiru retorted, glancing up at the overcast sky.

Despite it being cold and snowy they both found it relaxing and peaceful.

"I wish I could take you somewhere fancy though with this snow…." Haruka began, only to have Michiru stop her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Haruka, any date is perfect as long as you're the one I'm with!"

Meanwhile at the time gates Tsuki watched in amusement as Sailor Vesta and Chibi-moon spared, though neither could seem to land a hit on the other.

"Why can't I do _something?_ That looks easy enough!" Tsuki complained, earning a look from sailor pluto..

"Because you're still weak from that fever." she responded simply

"Yeah and Hotaru is small and Pallapalla can't land a punch!" Tsuki bit out, sulking and ignoring that both her niece and the younger girl who had stuck their tongues out at her.

"Ignore her. She's in a mood." Sailor Pluto stated, hiding her amusement at the fifteen year old who was sitting by the door.

"We can tell." Cerecere stated, charging Pallapalla once again, only to trip and slide across the smooth surface.

"Damnit!"

She growled, getting up and touching a scrape on her leg.

"It's okay, you can try again." Pluto stated going over to her and inspecting the injury.

"I'm okay! It's just a scratch." Cerecere stated with a grin as she glanced over at the others before adding "I am a soldier after all."

"Yeah but you're also an twelve year old girl." Tsuki commented, earning a scowl from the child.

"She's right. You are just a kid. So don't go over your limits." Pluto replied with a grin before ruffling her hair.

"But I know I am strong enough!" cerecere argued, earning an eyeroll.

"Ceres….You may be but you are _**not**_ going past your limits."

"So, what are you and Daichi planning for christmas? I know you two are planning something big since Tsuki's a bit on the awkward side." Michiru asked, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"Well you know how Tsuki stole my bike a few times? Well we found a really cheap, beat up bike and we're fixing it up for her. Dad thinks it'll be good for her to have some freedom." Haruka stated then groaned.

"I'm going to have to put up christmas lights soon, aren't I?"

Michiru hid a laugh behind her hand and responded

"Well we have time, when you and Tsuki get back from your little trip."

"You know, I don't know what to get you. What was it I got you last year?" Haruka stated just as their food arrived.

"You got me that dress remember? The one made out of black silk and had the shimmery shawl with it?" Michiru answered before thanking the server.

"Oh yeah, that dress. I remember what happened _after_ that party." Haruka whispered.

Tsuki stood up, tired of sitting and watching everyone.

"Sensei, at least let me try!" she stated, earning a sigh.

"If you don't whine if I make you rest i'll let you." Pluto responded.

Setsuna watched her movements, watching how the teen stumbled and her footing was sloppy at best.

"No." she stated, using the garnet rod to gently reposition the girl's feet and postor.

"You need to keep your core balance during all times, learn how to shift with each possible movement so that you achieve this." she advised simply, earning a nod.

"Okay."

Pluto noticed how Tsuki's actions changed to match most of the instructions, though the teen was still clumsy at best.

"Fuck!"

The whole area erupted with laughter when Tsuki fell face first onto the ground.

"Guys, she's just as new at it as you are." Pluto chided lightly, kneeling down to help Tsuki back to her feet.

"I can't even fight in _hand to hand_ combat without hurting myself! Let alone using my powers!" Tsuki yelled, slamming her fist against the ground, though Pluto only grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing it again.

"Tsuki...That's enough. A broken hand will not solve anything." she scolded, helping the girl sit up before examining the still burned and now bloody hand.

"I'm not good enough to solve anything anyway!" Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"Unless you want me to just get the first aid kit we bought and pour alcohol into this then stop talking like that." Pluto warned, her voice just steren enough to catch Tsuki's attention.

"Sorry."

Tsuki muttered, only to hear her teacher laugh.

"That's better…Now let's go home and get you cleaned up…..and I'm sure that those six could use lunch."

"You know, Tsuki seemed rather rattled today about love. You don't think she figured out anything do you?" Michiru asked Haruka who laughed.

"Well with the two that has shown interest in her within the last few days I doubt she'd recognize her soul mate if it hit her right in the face!" Haruka responded before adding "You know that movie you wanted to go see? Let's do it….We don't get a lot of time to ourselves lately."

"Did you do something that I should know about?" Michiru countered playfully, earning a look.

"What! No! Never!" Haruka responded, holding both hands up in defeat before adding with a coy grin "I do however, want to do something."


	45. Chapter 45

Noticing that the house was quiet Setsuna became worried though when she walked in to find the younger soldiers asleep in various places on the floor she found herself wanting to laugh, especially since Hotaru was cuddled up against Tsuki who had an arm around the younger girl.

 _Too bad we don't have film for our camera._

Setsuna thought just as Tsuki let out a small whimper in her sleep, suddenly thrashing slightly before sitting up gasping.

"The Kuro tō bo e….what is it?" she demanded, tears in her teal eyes.

"The strongest warriors of the dark moon kingdom. Why?" Setsuna asked, kneeling by her.

"I had one of those dreams….I….they branded shoku….her whole arm."

Tsuki began to cry then, although silently.

It reminded her so much of some of the things that had happened to her even in this world.

"Tsuki….It's…." Setsuna began, however tsuki only shook her head.

"no….I can't face that again Setsuna! Not even in my dreams...please."

Setsuna felt her heart break at the sound of the girl's voice and how desperate it sounded in that moment.

Her own vision clouded slightly as she remembered another time that this kind of conversation happened.

 **Shoku was sobbing as she huddled beneath the blankets that was lain out for her.**

" **Please….Don't make me go!"**

" **Shoku….You have to. It'll be alright. I promise, this conclave is nothing like those that the planet Yamino held. You won't have to hurt anyone here...just see how you rank."**

"If these memories become too much for you please come to me. But I promise you won't face that kind of pain again."

Setsuna stated softly

"Don't make promises you won't keep Sensei. I've felt it before now….I know _you_ won't do it but others might."

Tsuki replied softly, trying to gain control of her emotions though she wasn't having any luck with that.

"What's wrong?"

It was Junjun that had spoken, voice gruff from sleep as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuki responded, though suddenly a hand tightly gripped her non-injured one.

"Shut up. You may be a pain in the ass but we have to stick together."

Cerecere was the one that had spoken, her voice filled with determination

"Yeah, If someone messes with you they mess with us too!"

Tsuki was rendered speechless at this and could feel heat climbing into her face.

"Guys…"

"See? You don't have to do anything on your own now, can you please just trust us?" Setsuna pointed out, earning a small nod.

Tiger's eye sighed as he waited on Fisheye to get done looking through plushies that was on display in the store.

"Hey Tora, we should get one of these for Tsuki? You know, since she's not feeling well?" the blue haired one asked, earning a sigh.

"We don't even know what she likes, Sakana." he responded, wincing slightly at how strange it was for them to go by any other name than their original ones.

"Oh come on! She has to like cute things! Doesn't all girls?" Fisheye retorted, earning a snort.

"And some boys do too. Stop stereotyping FIsh." Hawkseye stated from where he was looking through a comic book.

"I'm not! I just….Point taken." Sakana stated in response, before asking "do you think she'll like this?"

Holding up a small toy of a raccoon.

"I don't know! Just get her _something_ and hurry up! We might be under cover as students but I would like to get out of this tie sometime today!" Tiger's eye responded.

Daichi hated the fact that Tsuki was making dinner again, noticing how she prefered to do both the cooking and the dishes whenever she did so.

Though he couldn't help but notice how content she was while in the kitchen, her eyes sparkling slightly as she focused all her attention on decorating the cake in front of her.

"You're really good at that." he commented, earning a sigh.

"thanks...I….well I just really like making things other will enjoy." Tsuki responded, hissing slightly as she put her sore hand into her pocket.

"What happened?"

Her father asked, worry written planly across his face.

"Energy burns and...well….I punched stone."

She answered, heat crawling into her face.

"I understand the burns but punching something that could possibly break your hand? Really Tsuki?"

Daichi's voice was teasing as he closed the distance between them and took hold of her injured arm.

"Let me see."

Tsuki braced herself for pain though to her surprise he unwrapped the bandages in such a way that it did not hurt the irritated skin.

"Daiki was not originally of the royal bloodline, he and the Queen of Uranus met after she had a battle as the sailor Uranus. Daiki was a healer."

He stated, a soft red glow consuming his hands as his brows knitted together in concentration.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she watched the wounds slowly vanish.

"Dad…" she began, earning a smirk from the man.

"Don't Dad me….I'm not watching my kid be in pain when I _know_ how to help."

He cut her off, his grin spreading as he added

"I had Shin teach me how to do this again so You wouldn't have to be in pain anymore.."


	46. Chapter 46

Tsuki sighed as she packed a single duffle bag with clothing and personal care products all while trying to ignore that Ryuko was seated at the foot of her bed ranting.

"Do you _have_ to go?"

Tsuki sighed and looked up.

"Look, I'd love to go to the drag races with you but Haruka had this planned for some time and I didn't realize that it was this weekend." Tsuki answered, half a lie but it would serve the purpose of shutting the leather clad girl up.

"But you're not even athletic!" Ryuko pointed out, earning a sigh.

"This is more of a bonding thing….and she seems to be looking forward to it." Tsuki responded, earning a huff.

"Fine but you better come to the races _next_ weekend!"

Tsuki let out a laugh at that and turned toward the visibly irritated girl.

"Okay, Okay. I get it." she stated.

Haruka felt like laughing as she overheard the conversation from where she was cleaning up the bathroom.

 _Clueless._

She thought with a snort, remembering how that had been her at one time or another though this was much more amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" Cerecere asked as she walked by with a basket of muddy clothing.

"Just listen." Haruka responded with a sly grin, motioning to the vent that lead into the other girl's room.

"Seriously! Karuna's the only one who likes this sort of thing and she think's I'm crazy for wanting to go out there in middle of the winter and I don't want to go alone!"

Ryuko was saying as she stood to help her friend pack.

"What about your girlfriend? What's her name?"

Tsuki stated earning a sudden dark look.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, I think I am falling in love with someone else."

Haruka and Cerecere shared a look as they tried not to laugh at Tsuki's pardicument.

"Whoever it is would be lucky to have you." Tsuki reassured the other teen, who blushed slightly and picked up the stuffed raccoon that was on Tsuki's bed.

"Where the hell did you get this thing? It looks cross eyed."

Tsuki let out a laugh at that and responded "You know that racer Tora? His sister, Sakana." she stated, earning a wide eyed look from Ryuko.

"Wait! You know Yumie Tora? Why didn't you ever tell me!" the girl exclaimed, earning a laugh.

"I didn't know he was _that_ Tora." Tsuki defended herself as the other girl pushed her backward onto the bed.

"Damn you! I am going to get you back for that!" Ryuko stated, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she pinned the girl.

Tsuki felt her heart hammering in her chest though she knew that the other girl wouldn't hurt her.

MIchiru could hear laughter coming from Tsuki's room and shared a look with Setsuna.

"I know it's taboo but please tell me they are not having sex." she stated, earning a laugh from the time guardian.

"Frankly I doubt Tsuki would even know how to instigate anything sexaul." she responded, keeping her answer vague though sending a look to Michiru.

"Yeah well she is also fifteen….and that sort of thing happens." Michiru responded, earning a look from the time guardian.

"You're a fine one to talk Michiru. How many times have you and Haruka got me to take Hotaru out somewhere so you two could have sex without the risk of her walking in on you again?"

Michiru chuckled a bit at that, a faint blush on her face.

" _That_ is one conversation I _never_ want to have with another child."

Michiru responded, earning a teasing smirk from the older girl.

"I never thought that I'd ever see you blush _that_ badly."

Setsuna responded, earning an irritated look.

"Well I think you found it too funny." Michiru retorted before adding "when it's time for _that_ talk, You get to be the one who tells her!"

"No, I'll just shove that role on Tsuki." Setsuna retorted, earning a laugh.

"You would put the poor girl in that position! Though I have to say I'd love to hear that conversation!"

"Sorry if I scared you or something. I was honestly just playing."

Ryuko stated, realizing that tsuki had been unmoving for a minutes.

"No, it's okay. We are friends and I trust you."


	47. Chapter 47

"You know we could always do this again."

Haruka stated as she loaded the suitcases into the back of her car.

"No, I promised you." Tsuki responded, earning a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Haruka could feel her heart in her ears as they made their way toward the train station, unsure of what to say or do.

"What do you want to do? LIke before the time for the train? We could go get a milkshake or something?" she finally asked, earning a surprised look.

"um...Okay?" Tsuki answered, unsure at what the blonde's intentions where.

 _Damnit…..come on Haruka, say something!_

"I'm sorry that I was so...harsh...before. I just...I don't want to see the people I love hurt and _anyone_ that I don't know...I kind of just….distrust, you know?"

She stated, earning a hint of a nod from the younger girl.

Sighing she let a thick silence hang over them, struggling to keep her eyes on the road as she tried to block her concerns from her mind.

"Haruka? How long have you and Michiru been together?"

The question caught the tall blonde off guard, causing her to blush slightly.

"Um...well two years and a half now….though we've known each other longer."

Haruka answered, arching a brow questionably at the girl.

"You two just seem so close...and you never fight….Or at least you don't seem too."

Tsuki admitted, earning a chuckle.

"We do, just not a lot or too seriously. The last major argument we had was actually because I drove home drunk one night."

Haruka responded with a grin as they pulled into a small restaurant with a faded sign.

"This place serves the best fries, Come on, let's go eat."

Tsuki wasn't sure what to order though, though Haruka watched her expectantly.

"Um….why don't you order for me?"

She asked, suddenly shy though Haruka just sighed and nodded.

"Go pick out a table then."

Haruka wondered what it was that the girl would actually like on the menu, deciding on the same kind of order that a child would usually want since tsuki probably had little access to fast foods.

Dropping the chocolate milkshake onto the table beside the girl Haruka watched as the younger teen nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Relax. It's not a snake." Haruka teased as she took a seat on the opposite side of the table with a cup of her own.

"Sorry." Tsuki stated, earning a snort of amusement from the older teen.

"For what? Seriously, _don't_ apologize to me for everything. I'm not going to murder you or something!" Haruka retorted before adding "you and that Ryuko girl is becoming close."

"She's the only girl I've ever been friends with." Tsuki responded, earning a nod.

"Yeah, I understand that." Haruka responded, taking a sip of her drink before adding "So tell me, how did you and Danny meet? He said he was your ex boyfriend?"

Tsuki felt her face redden at the question as she almost choked on her own saliva.

"um….Well….We were best friends and it just sorta happened. He use to take up for me in elementary when everyone would make fun of me because I never had anyone come for sports day or any other _family_ day at school."

Tsuki responded, her face pinching slightly in concentration as she tried to find the right words to describe everything.

"I guess you could say that Danny is the closest thing I had as an brother growing up since mine hated me most of our lives." she concluded, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"So you and Kenji had gotten along at one time?" Haruka asked, earning a sigh.

"He was a good brother when I was very small….though that changed when I got eight years old." Tsuki answered softly, glancing out the window at the cars passing by.

"Is that why you are so afraid of me?"

The words had left Haruka's mouth before she could stop them, though she regretted it as soon as they had.

Tsuki just shook her head, reaching over to lightly touch Haruka's hand,

"No." she responded, voice unsure and soft.

"Then why?"

Haruka questioned, staring down at the scarred hand on her own.

"I...I...it's stupid."

Tsuki's answer hurt her despite her not having any idea why that it did.

"Let me be the judge of that?" she requested softly, noticing how the corners of Tsuki's mouth twitched slightly upward at that before turning into a grimace.

"I just….You're only my half sister and I came out of nowhere…..I just don't want to force myself into your life if you don't want me there. I mean, Daichi's your dad…" Tsuki tried to explain, earning a look from the blonde.

"Tsuki, I don't give a damn if you're my half or whole sister or if you dropped out of space. I _**want**_ to get to know you, I know I gave you hell the first few days you were here but….I just didn't want anyone to be in danger." Haruka stated, squeezing the girl's hand into her own just as the food was delivered to the table.

Tsuki ate the hamburger that Haruka had practically threw at her slowly, eyes still trained on the cars outside.

"This retreat is a year around thing that is suppose to help with all forms of wellness. I usually go every year to get to practice my Judo skills without worrying about hurting anyone."

Haruka explained, tired to the silence that had thickly hung over them.

"I think it might help with your confidence."

She added once she was met-again-with silence.

"Is that the reason you asked me to come?" Tsuki bit out, sounding harsher than she had meant to though Haruka only shook her head.

"No. I asked you to come because I figured since you seemed interested in Kendo that we could get to know each other over the span of this week up in the mountains." Haruka answered.

Tsuki was generally surprised by this but nodded and smiled slightly.

"Haruka? Senna said that you kicked her ass, is it true?"

The blonde let out a small laugh at this and shrugged.

"Well depends on your definition of kicking ass."

That evening as they rode the train toward the mountains Haruka watched as Tsuki curled up in the seat opposite of hers on the train, using her jacket as a pillow, snoring slightly.

Turning her attention back to her phone she took a quick picture of the younger teen and sent it to Michiru with the caption

' _Passes out during long rides, can't sleep at night without getting up twice to go to the kitchen.'_

Glancing out of the window at the passing street lamps that was just beginning to glow a dull orange color as they flickered to life Haruka couldn't help but wonder what the upcoming week would bring to them.

 _I hope that I don't scare her or anything….I want this to be enjoyable for both of us._

She thought, just as Tsuki suddenly jerked awake, sitting up and looking around their compartment.

"You okay?" Haruka asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah...just fine." Tsuki answered, wrapping her arms around herself as if to fend off the cold.

"Nightmare?"

Haruka guessed, earning a sigh and nod.

"Want to talk about it?" Haruka offered, earning a sigh and a whispered

"No."

Haruka sighed then and made her way over to the seat the girl was in, sitting down and putting an arm around her.

"Okay. I'm just going to sit here then until you feel better if that's okay."

She stated, although the only answer she received was the younger girl leaning in against her side.

After a few minutes of just sitting in silence Tsuki spoke, her voice barely audible

"Asta Lani….I killed to protect her...I...I don't think I could do that again."

Haruka sighed and pulled her closer, feeling as she relaxed against her.

"In this world there is far less fighting for us to do." Haruka stated then added "you know Michiru and I were always pinning for one another in the past? After we passed the conclave we were sent to protect the far reaches of the solar system and were almost always separated. This life has given us all a second chance at a real life."

Tsuki looked up at her sister then, seeing the silent storm that swirled inside the blonde's eyes.

"Would it be strange if I asked you how you and Michiru even met?"

She asked, earning a snort.

"No, but it is complicated how we met."

Haruka replied with a grin before adding "I was running away from being a senshi and she had a massive crush on me _and_ past memories. You can imagine what kind of dramatic mess that was! It took me seeing her almost get killed by a diamon to accept my duty and accept her feelings for me!"

This surprised Tsuki who had went slack jawed at the information, though she didn't say anything at all about it.

"Don't look so surprised kitten, we are human too after all."

Haruka chuckled, just as the train lurched to a stop and almost sent Tsuki hurling across the cab, though Haruka caught her before she could.

"What the hell was that?" the tall blonde wondered aloud just as they heard glass break, followed by a shriek.


	48. Chapter 48

"Stay here!"

Tsuki didn't need the order to not move since she was froze in fear, however watching her sister transform while rushing down the long corridor she knew that she had to do something.

"Kage o kakushimasu!"

She stood watching the battle for some time, froze as a horse sized beast that had a similar appearance to a saber cat .

"What the hell?" she growled out as she watched Uranus try to attack the creature, only to get batted backward.

"Damn it! Uranus!" Ceiri knight yelled as she rushed forward, aiming an attack at the creature to keep it away from the older girl.

"What the hell?"

She could hear Uranus mutter while pulling herself up off the floor though Tsuki didn't think about that, no she tried to remember what Setsuna had taught her and use it to at least buy them some time with the creature.

 _Please….let me do something to help!_

Ceiri knight suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing that it was Neptune.

"Let us handle this one." she advised, earning a slight nod.

Tsuki watched as the others joined the fight, though she felt like an idiot standing on the sidelines.

Then without even thinking she stepped out in front of the others, a long silver handled sword manifesting in her hands.

"Ceiri Ken-Kaze!"

The backlash of the strong, cutting gale would have knocked her back had Sailor Venus not grabbed her.

"Thanks." she mumbled, staggering away from the girl who just nodded and sent her wink sword chain toward the now panting beast.

"You idiot….I told you to stay back." Neptune lectured, noticing the blood that seeped down the girl's ripped sleeves.

"I'm a soldier...I need to do this!" Ceiri knight snapped, earning a light cuff in back of the head by Uranus.

"Zip it and let us handle the rest, had you not interfered we could have used a sailor cluster attack." she stated, though an amused smirk was playing at her lips.

Ceiri knight knelt to the floor as Saturn healed her.

However as soon as the wounds were partially sealed she stood back up and shoved the younger senshi behind her.

"Kurai tachiagar!"

As soon as the attack hit it's mark, knocking the beast back slightly Tsuki's eyes clouded over and she sank to the ground.

"Damned brat." Uranus bit out as she formed an attack in her right hand.

"World Shaking!"

When Tsuki woke up she noticed that she had bandages all over her body and that she was in a small-but comfortable-bed.

"How you feeling?"

Tsuki almost jumped at the sound of a strange voice though she quickly relaxed ever so slightly when she saw that it was Mamoru.

"Like I've been ran over by a train. Where's everyone?" she responded softly, sitting up with a wince.

"Getting dinner. You've been out most of the day."

He responded before standing "I need to go tell them that you're alright."

As she sat in the room by herself Tsuki began to notice certain things, like the fact that flowers and stuffed animals were all around the room.

 _Where the heck am I?_

She wondered, though it seemed that only minutes later the door came open.

"Glad to see you're awake."

She wanted the bed to swallow her when she heard the tone of Haruka's voice.

"You really need to start listening to us, your saber's wind technique really did a number on you." haruka continued when she noticed that tsuki wasn't going to speak.

Tsuki only nodded and sat in silence for a long time before finally asking

"Where am I?"

Haruka sighed and sat down beside of her on the bed before answering

"We were closer to Makoto's apartment than we were to anyone's so we brought you here so we could look after those cuts of yours." she answered before adding "think you can stand up and come downstairs for dinner?"

Tsuki blinked in surprise, having expected a lecture or worse.

"um...I think I can walk."

As they made their way toward the kitchen Haruka stopped and glanced down at her.

"Don't put yourself in danger like that…Soldier or not...Okay? Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and I have powers stronger than most other senshi and we're built to withstand more. Okay?"

Tsuki wouldn't respond, knowing that she would never just back down if someone was in danger of getting hurt.

"I'm sorry….I can't….I want to help." she finally answered, earning a nod before Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me that you will at least wait until you're better at controlling your energy."

She pleaded, earning a small nod.

"I'll try…..I just…..I want to do more than I could in the past….It seemed like I was never able to control myself in the past since the seal was closed…"

Tsuki's voice trailed off as she realized something that her visions had been telling her.

"Haruka! I need to talk with Setsuna-San!"


	49. Chapter 49

"Come on Setsuna! You're the only one who knows what the seal even looked like!" Tsuki stated, earning an irritated huff from the older woman.

"No. It's too dangerous and besides you can't control your energy now, how will you control it when your full potential is unlocked?" Setsuna retorted, her mouth drawing up slightly at the corners as she turned to face the younger girl.

"You wouldn't even let me go with Haruka….This is the least…."

Tsuki began, though Setsuna cut her off.

"Don't even try guilt tripping me, It won't work."

Setsuna hit her amusement until the teen was well out of sight before finally chuckling and turning her attention back toward Shin.

"Well at least she's starting to act like a normal teenager." she commented, earning a sigh from the cat.

"Let's just hope that she isn't too much like Shoku, or there may be trouble."

Setsuna laughed at this.

"Well, would you rather put up with a new version of Shoku or deal with her being aloof all the time?" She retorted, chuckling a bit as she heard the loud sound of cursing coming from down the hall where Tsuki had obviously went.

"Well look at it this way, if she is like Shoku she'll probably find out who her soulmate is quickly and we won't have to worry about keeping this secret for long." Shin relented with a grin.

Michiru winced slightly as she heard the sound of a door slam upstairs, followed by the giggling of Junjun and Vesves, who was coming down the stairs.

"What did you two do?" She inquired, putting her violin down on the coffee table.

"Oh nothing." Junjun retorted, only to earn an accusing look from the older teen.

"Uh-huh, sure. Now spill or I will go upstairs and get the less-censored version off of Tsuki." Michiru responded, earning a sigh.

"Fine….Vesves was practicing her animal speech thing and just happened to have told a mouse to run out in front of Tsuki, who almost jumped up onto the end table in the hall." Junjun responded, earning a sigh from the aqua haired beauty.

"I swear you two are going to either kill her or drive her crazy."


	50. Chapter 50

Tsuki couldn't sleep, her mind a whirl of suppressed memories and questions that burned at the core of her very being. She vaguely wondered what it was like back in the silver millennium since the few memories that she had depicted that neither her nor Pluto got along, however that couldn't have been true, or at least not completely.

Sighing she got out of bed and wrapped herself into the thick robe that someone had left by her bed for her.

 _I wish I wasn't sick….I need to get out and clear my head."_

She thought as she walked down the long dark hall, only to hear the sound of crying a few minutes later.

 _What the frilly hell?_

She wondered, slipping into the children's room, only to find Pallapalla sitting on the floor, crying softly while Cerecere sat on the bed, a hand pressed to her forehead.

"What happened?"

Tsuki asked, causing them both to jump nearly out of their skins.

"Shit! Tsuki, don't do that!" Cerecere panted, the words setting Tsuki on edge because the pink haired girl usually never cursed.

"Sorry...I just heard her crying and wondered what was wrong."

Tsuki stated honestly, only to be nearly tackled in a hug in the next moment by Pallapalla.

Placing a hand on the young girl's hair she turned her attention toward Cerecere who was shifting uncomfortably.

"She had a nightmare."

The pink haired child stated, her voice void of all emotion, though this just acted as another red flag for Tsuki.

"What about you, Froufrou? Why are you so on edge?"

She asked, putting one arm around Pallapalla and making her way toward the bed and sitting beside the pink haired child.

"It's nothing."

Cerecere responded sharply, causing Tsuki to sigh as she pulled Pallapalla onto her lap.

"Sure it is Cerecere. Otherwise you would have bitten my head off for calling you Froufrou." Tsuki retorted, earning a groan from the eleven year old.

"FIne….If I tell you will you just go away?"

She retorted, earning a snort in response.

"That's a possibility." Tsuki answered, glancing down at Pallapalla who suddenly buried her face into her chest.

Cerecere sighed and pulled her knees against her torso as she mentally prepared herself to open up.

 _It'll change the way they see us….We don't need their pity._

She thought, only to be jarred out of her thoughts by a hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Just tell me what you feel comfortable with." Tsuki advised softly.

"I really don't know where to begin. I mean...We lived in a orphanage for a while and the woman there….Didn't like us very much." Cerecere stated, her voice wavering as she spoke, prompting Tsuki to wrap an arm around her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She stated, causing the girl to shudder.

"That's not the worse of it."

Cerecere's voice cracked as she spoke, flaring up yet another red flag for the fifteen year old.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Tsuki repeated, watching as tears slowly began to make their way down the teen's cheeks.

"No, you should know."

She sniffed, suddenly grabbing Tsuki's hand as if to find comfort.

"Froufrou, listen to me. You are not obligated to tell me or anyone else anything." Tsuki muttered, brow creasing as she became increasingly worried by the pre-teen.

"I had to do whatever they asked...even things that were wrong! I didn't ask to be…..to be hurt! Junjun and Vesves tried to help but it only got them hurt, if I just let them do what they wanted to me they would leave my sister's alone. Pallapalla got hit just for crying! I just….Just knowing that we are safe here is almost too much!"

Cerecere stated, dissolving into loud sobs.

Tsuki didn't even think twice about pulling the eleven year old against her side, letting her cling to her.

"Cerecere….I understand this more than anyone. I may aggravate you and your sisters but if you need anything at all no matter at what time, come to me." Tsuki whispered softly.

Haruka sighed as she lay awake, feeling something uneasy in the air currents.

 _What the hell is this? The last time I felt this was with the death busters and again with Galaxia and this is more calm...Not angry like before but almost nervous._

She thought, closing her eyes only to see a strange shimmering light bursting at her eyelids.

 _Sailor Uranus,_

 _Listen to your heart in the events that is to become. Do not allow your emotions to overwhelm you nor allow your own pain stop you._


	51. Chapter 51

Tsuki couldn't sleep, though it wasn't from the lack of trying. No, it was from the fact that voices seemed to be filling her head and the strange filling in the pit of her stomach, which was like something was trying to claw its way out, gnawing and pawing at her insides.

Letting out a low groan she effectively managed to bury her head beneath a pillow, though this only managed to make the flutter of images behind her eyelids worse.

 _Damnit!_

Never had she hated herself more than now, especially since she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, though it seemed to elude her and any attempt, including the two allergy tablets that she took in hopes to sleep.

"Auntie?"

Tsuki startled upright at the sound of the child's voice, though she quickly calmed her racing heart and replied

"What is it Hotaru?"

She noticed how the young girl shifted nervously by the door and this caused her to wonder just what the world was going on.

"Um….something's outside."

Tsuki was on her feet in an instant, grabbing the henshin pen from her table and her jacket from the bed-post.

"I'll go check it out."

The feel of the bitter winds against her face Tsuki prayed to whatever entities was out there that she wouldn't be heard by the intruder as she walked around the house, only to hear a familiar voice mumble.

"Damn it!"

"What the hell Ryuko?" She growled, causing the other girl to almost fall backward over a ball that the children had left out before the snow had fallen.

"Fucking Shit, Suki-Kun! Don't scare me like that!" she yelped, causing Tsuki to laugh.

"What are you doing here this late? It's what? Two in the morning?" Tsuki asked, holding out a hand to help her friend up.

"Senna's spending the night with her boyfriend and Dad is at his lab tonight." she stated, letting the other girl help her up, thankful for the darkness that covered them since she was blushing violently at the simple touch.

"You could have called my cell you idiot." Tsuki quipped before sighing and nodding toward the door "You want to come in? No one will mind."

Ryuko managed a nod as she was lead inside.

"It wasn't a threat kid, it was my idiot best friend." Tsuki announced to Hotaru as soon as they walked into the house.

"Sorry if I startled everyone….I just didn't want to wake anyone and I couldn't figure out which window was Tsuki's." Ryuko stated softly, the blush on her face obvious.

"You could have just came to the door, I am sure that someone would have came down to answer it." Michiru stated, chuckling slightly as she cast Tsuki a look.

"I just didn't want to wake anyone."

"Tsuki is almost always awake, I don't think she ever sleeps." Setsuna stated before heading back toward the stairs.

"I could say the same thing about you Sensei!" Tsuki called after her, only to be waved off.

"Was that the one who adopted you or whatever?" Ryuko asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, She agreed to teach me martial arts so I call her Sensei." Tsuki explained shrugging before asking "Want a hot cocoa or something?"

Ryuko couldn't meet Tsuki's gaze as they sat at the table, though when a tall blonde man walked in her eyes glued on him.

"He looks just like you and Haruka!" she exclaimed, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

 _I hate lying to her!_

"This is my Dad, Tenou Daichi. Dad, meet Tenjou Ryuko." She stated, earning a surprised look from the both of them.

"Hello sir." Ryuko stated simply, suddenly nervous.

"Hello...and please, call me Daichi. I hear enough formalities at work." he responded before getting into the fridge and getting out a cup of pudding.

Tsuki just chuckled and shook her head at the man before stating

"And you see why Haruka is so insane? She has someone to take it after." Tsuki snickered, earning a confused look from Daichi who had a spoon sticking in his mouth.

"Huh?"

Both of the teenagers burst into laughter at this.

Ryuko seemed to relax at this, though whenever Tsuki's teal eyes met hers she would avert her gaze.

 _Stupid stupid stupid! She's your fuckin' best friend Ryuko! Snap out of it!_

She thought though Tsuki's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ryuko? Are you okay?"

She asked, earning a blush from the other teen.

"Uh yeah, sorry. It's late and I'm zoning out." Ryuko responded, earning a laugh from the dark haired girl.

"C'mon, you can sleep in my room. I have a window seat so I'll give you the bed."


	52. Chapter 52

"I didn't know you were a cat person." Ryuko commented, earning a laugh from Tsuki.

"This is Shin, She came to us and I just decided to keep her." Tsuki responded, only half the truth though she knew that she couldn't tell the truth.

"She looks just like Minako's cat….Maybe their related?" Ryuko stated, earning a chuckle.

"Maybe."

Tsuki wondered just how much hiding that she could do, especially with these surprise visits.

"How did you meet that bunch? I mean, they're friends with that strange priestess and the three lights, which has to be the biggest pop group that has existed." Ryuko stated, falling back onto Tsuki's bed.

"Rae isn't _that_ bad and they're kind of a package deal with Michiru and Haruka." Tsuki responded as Shin leaped onto her shoulder.

"Really? Is it true that she can predict the future or whatever?" Ryuko questioned, earning a shrug.

"No idea. I've only met her a handful of times." Tsuki responded.

"Minako seems to hate you, why is that?"

"Conflicting personalities."

Tsuki wanted to steer the conversation away from the other senshi, though she wasn't so sure about how to even do that.

"What did you think about this freak storm? It came out of nowhere." Tsuki stated, trying not to sound too awkward.

"My mom blames global warming but my Dad said that there's a strange ultrasonic wave of some kind that is coming from the Aokigahara that seems to be causing it, which is why he is at his lab tonight."

Ryuko responded, sitting up before adding

"I want to go check it out myself! How about it, will you go with me?"

Her eyes sparkled excitedly and Tsuki felt like slamming her head into the wall.

"Are you _trying_ to get me into more trouble?" she groaned, though for some reason she just couldn't stand the idea of hurting the other girl.

"No! I mean, there's a risk but that's what makes it fun, right?"

Ryuko responded, a cheeky grin coming over her features.

"Ugh….fine. But if anything happens I am not going to speak to you again!"

Tsuki relented, earning a small growl from Shin, who she knew wanted nothing more than to express her disapproval of the idea.

"Oh hush, I'll be fine Shin. I swear sometimes this cat acts human!" Tsuki stated, standing up and quickly starting to change out of her pajamas.

Ryuko knew that she shouldn't stare but she found her eyes drawn to the other girl's body, eyes tracing over every scar along the fifteen year old's pale skin, wondering what the story was behind each of them.

She wouldn't ask what caused them though some looked fresh.

"Ready to go?"

Tsuki's voice broke her out of her thoughts, causing her to shake whatever questions she had from her mind.

"Uh yeah."


	53. Chapter 53

Tsuki knew that she was dead if she was caught, though the thrill of it all was appealing in some ways, especially since Ryuko's excitement seemed to be contagious.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Tsuki asked, noting how she could hear fine even though the wind was blowing violently around them.

 _The wind carries my voice besides taking it._

She realized, smirking slightly and glad that Ryuko couldn't see, as that would most definitely lead to questions that she couldn't answer.

"I don't know, what could cause strange gama currents?"

Ryuko responded, wrapping her arms tighter around Tsuki's waist as she picked up speed.

 _Too many things to count!_

"No clue."

As they drew closer to the forest Tsuki skidded the bike to a stop.

"What the ever living hell is that!"

She wondered, being able to see a dark aura coming from the trees.

"What?" Ryuko asked, earning a sigh.

"I can see auras." Tsuki stated, not lying.

Ryuko grew quiet then, though she kept a firm grip on the back of Tsuki's sleeve as they made their way toward the timbers.

"Be sure to stick with me, this place is easy to get lost in." 

Tsuki said softly, feeling Ryuko grab her hand.

Tsuki could tell that she was scared, no she could _feel_ it.

As she walked she could feel something beneath her feet and she was afraid to even know what it was.

"I think we just stepped on someone!"

Ryuko whimpered, burying her face against the back of Tsuki's jacket.

"I doubt it, usually people hang themselves further in." Tsuki replied nonchalantly.

Tsuki wondered why she could feel Ryuko's emotions when she wasn't a senshi, though she didn't dare wonder too much, less she said something that she would regret.

"How are you so calm about this?!" Ryuko exclaimed, practically panicking now,

"Let's just say I wanted to come here before….." Tsuki retorted, eyes glued to the violet aura that seemed to be beckoning them.


	54. Chapter 54

Different colored strings were all around the trees the further in they went, though Tsuki didn't even seem to flinch as they neared an long forgotten campsite. Ryuko on the other hand was clinging despritly to Tsuki who barely offered a glance back at her.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Tsuki's question was gruff, almost unfeeling though Ryuko didn't understand why.

"Yeah...Fine. Just don't walk too far ahead, alright?" The other teen replied.

"Of course."

Tsuki couldn't explain the feelings that was rushing through her or the fact that she could see the shadows of the forest taking on the forms of people.

 _Help…._

 _Darkness..._

 _Pain…_

 _Using us…._

She wanted to scream at all the voices in her head to just shut up, though she just clenched her jaw and trekked on, her hand tightening onto Ryuko's subconsciously.

 _Why am I hearing you?_

She thought bitterly, only to hear a voice state

 _They are draining us….Using us….Help...You can….Hear….All._

"What the frilly hell?" she muttered, seeing a light suddenly bolt out in front of her.

"What is it?" Ryuko yelped, earning a snort.

"If I knew I wouldn't have said that now would I?" Tsuki retorted, dryly as she gently pried her Ryuko from her and took a step toward it.

 _Do not fear all that you see…..Shoku meant shadow of the moon and your mother's power passed on an connection to darkness in all of it's senses and meanings. You must be careful as your friend is with you and is not yet ready to be awakened._

Tsuki felt herself grow calm as the voice spoke, familiar and graceful though no image appeared to help her understand.

"Who or what are you? What do you mean?!" She demanded aloud, only to feel Ryuko's hand go to her shoulder once more.

"Tsuki, what's going on?!" the teen demanded, panic obvious in her tone.

"I'm not sure…..But there some things about me that you need to know." Tsuki responded gruffly as she pushed Ryuko farther behind her and then asked.

"What do you mean? At least tell me that much!" she demanded, seemingly to the wind as she was the only one who could see the glowing figure.

 _You are still Shoku, just as Usagi is still Serenity and Hishomi and Fighter are the one and the same. Do not follow this aura more for now….Though go left and deeper in, between two intertwined trees you will find a cavern. Go into it alone, the forbidden arts will be needed if you are to ever be able to protect all that you will come to love._

This confused Tsuki, though before she could comment that she couldn't see a sudden pain filled her eyes and everything seemed to become clear.

"Ryuko, you need to go wait by the bike." she stated, though the other girl just glared.

"No! We're doing whatever this is together! I don't give a damn how freaky this shit is getting!"

Tsuki knew that arguing would be pointless so she sighed and grabbed Ryuko's hand again.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Tsuki could tell that the other girl was blushing but didn't care right in that moment, her mind focused on what it was she was hearing, seeing and even feeling as sometimes she could swear she felt the brush of a hand along her back.

 _You're following me….Who are you?_

She telekinetically spoke, only to hear a soft chuckle.

 _I am someone familiar but not quite...someone who has helped the others in ways as well._

Tsuki knew that whatever this was, wasn't malevolent.

As they drew near a set of trees with branches that interlocked and curled into each other Tsuki paused.

"Ryuko...stay here."

She ordered, though her answer was just the other girl tightening her grip on Tsuki's arm.

"No! I'll come with you."

Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes, trying to cage her frustration at her friend.

 _It'll be okay….though you both will see things you won't suspect._

"Fine, you can come. Just don't pass out on me."

As she walked into the cavern she noticed two things that would stand out to anyone:

A glowing figure in middle of the cave and a glowing red rod.

"Are you seeing this too? I mean….I'm not going crazy am I?"

Ryuko whispered, causing Tsuki to snort in amusement before responding

"Trust me, I've felt crazy since I came into this fucking place."

Tsuki felt the familiar sensation of her symbol glowing on her forehead, causing her to close her eyes and let the magic take it's effects, though suddenly she felt a hand touching her forehead.

Suddenly a searing pain, like white hot metal being poured over the skin of her bicep, causing her to scream out.

 **She was restrained against a pair of gnarled iron poles, a blunt, red hot knife like object being passed over her skin over and over, forming a raised blister in the shape of a rune that looked similar to that of terrestrial tribal.**

 **Every so often the man would burst the skin, causing liquid and blood to seep out before retracing the symbol.**

Ryuko's eyes widened as she watched a strange black symbol appear on Tsuki's flesh, though what was harder to watch still was the fact that she hand knelt onto the rocky soil, hands becoming bloody on the sharp pebbles.

However just as she was about to run to the other girl she suddenly saw a silvery figure standing beside her.

"Take the rod that is floating there. You have a starseed from a distant planet in the tadpole galaxy called Sasnilia. You are to become Sailor Draconis."

Tsuki was surprised by the feeling that came over her as she opened her eyes, the pain leaving her as quickly as it came on, though as she turned toward Ryuko to see a surprised look on the girl's face, then she noticed that Ryuko was in a sailor Fuku.

"You are a senshi too." Tsuki commented, earning a surprised look.

"Too? You mean…."

Ryuko began, earning a sigh and nod.

"Eclipse Shadows Power Make-Up!"

Tsuki yelled, suddenly turning into her senshi form, though something was vastly different for there was dark blue leggings that covered her legs.

"Guarded by darkness, I am sailor Eclipse. Guardian of nightmares." Tsuki stated.

Ryuko couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her friend transform, noting how her eyes was no longer the familiar greenish-blue but a blazing red.

"The others….Are they…?"

Eclipse sighed and closed her eyes.

"Let's get back, I promise I'll explain everything then."


	55. Chapter 55

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed or hurt or something and none of us would have known!" Setsuna stated, noticing how Tsuki winced at the tone.

"There was no way in hell any of you would have let me go! Besides _nothing_ happened!" Tsuki yelled back, eyes flashing red for a minute to Setsuna's surprise.

"That's not the point! Something could have easily went wrong!" the time senshi retorted before pointing to Tsuki's arm before adding "you're lucky _that_ alone didn't make you pass out!"

"I'm not listening to all of this! I'm outta here." Tsuki bit back, getting up and storming upstairs to her room, slamming the door as soon as she entered.

Setsuna sighed as she glanced over at Shin who was standing in the doorway.

"Is that enough like Shoku for you?"

Shin chuckled and jumped up onto the table.

"Well yelling at her won't help anything. Besides, if her story is true then it wasn't just any spirit that guided her tonight." she stated before sighing and adding "Though it is strange that Ryuko is the one who ended up being _that_ person from the conclaves."

Setsuna chuckled at that, an amused look on her face.

"Well nothing from the past is set in stone to repeat in most cases."

She retorted before adding with a sigh

"Though the red string of fate still stands….Though those two idiots are going to have to figure that out on their own!"

Tsuki groaned as she felt the covers pulled from her, causing her to glare up at the culprit, only to see an amused looking Setsuna towering over her.

"Damn it...It's what? Seven in the morning?"

Tsuki grumbled, earning a smirk.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to sneak out with your girlfriend last night." Setsuna retorted

"She's not my girlfriend." Tsuki grumbled, sitting up.

"Well whatever she is to you, you shouldn't have went out riding around the countryside with her at three AM." Setsuna retorted before adding "You got that seal, you need to learn how to use your powers without almost killing yourself."

Groaning Tsuki got out of bed, changing into a pair of shorts and a tanktop before trailing after Setsuna.

"Again!"

Eclipse was panting hard though she charged once again, barely dodging a blow from Pluto's staff as she tried to form the Ceiri-Ken once more.

"Focus! You almost had it!"

Growling in frustration Eclipse flipped through the air, levitating there as she focused on the weapon that she had summered once before, extending her left hand out before her, watching in surprise as a silver sword with a glowing purple blade manifested in front of her.

She could feel a strange new power coursing through her and could feel her vision grew sharper, as if reacting to the blade's power.

"Ceiri Ken-Kaze!" she yelled, cutting the blade through the air, making blades of wind fly toward Sailor Pluto who easily deflected each of them.

"Good. Maybe you were right about that seal, though I still don't approve of _how_ you got it!" Setsuna stated, watching as Tsuki landed back to the ground.

"I've been meaning to ask Sensei, Last night...there was this shimmering silver light that spoke with me. It told me that I was connected to darkness in all of its forms, do you know what that could mean?" She asked, sitting down.

"To be honest Shoku had already knew of this when she was very young though I do know what it means just because it is figurative language and personification," Setsuna began as she took a seat beside the younger girl before continuing.

"The darkest depths of the mind or heart is thought and emotion, the dark of night is the element of shadow and the eternal darkness is death. You see originally the Kurai clan was not only a subgroup of the moon kingdom but those chosen to look after the gates of the netherworld itself. However they rebelled against queen serenity and overthrew the queen of my home planet."

Tsuki cut her off then, brow furrowed.

"The past sailor Pluto's mother."

"Yes. Their whole clan was sealed away, saved for four. Akura, Lazuli, Keri, and Tsaku. Shoku was the daughter of Akura and Daiki, though the man who reared her was Tsaku, who was executed on the charge of espionage by the terrain guard." Setsuna responded.

"Akura….Lazuli…..Why does those names sound familiar to me?" Tsuki demanded, earning a sigh.

"And those memories will come to you on their own."

Setsuna stated, standing up and holding a hand out to Tsuki "you might want to go check on Ryuko, the Draconian might have went into shock from last night….and may or may not be worried that I killed you."

Tsuki laughed as she allowed her teacher to pull her to her feet.

"I am sorry for sneaking off but I wanted to investigate what could be causing the gamma rays that is freaking everything out. I mean, I am a soldier too and Usagi does things like this all the time!" she stated, glancing down.

"Usagi is also a seasoned fighter and her attacks almost _always_ hits its mark." Setsuna retorted.

Tsuki shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked up to Ryuko's front door, pausing before she rung the doorbell. She was surprised to see a bed-headed Ryuko answering the door.

"Oh! Tsuki! What are you doing here?"

She asked, flushing red as she glanced down at the fluffy pink pajamas that she was wearing.

"I came to see if you were okay, since last night."

Tsuki responded as Ryuko motioned her inside.

"I'm okay. How are you? I mean, your mom or whatever looked ready to kill you last night before Michiru took me home." Ryuko replied, earning a chuckle.

"She's not my mom for one and for two I just got out of the fucking training session from hell over last night." Tsuki answered, shrugging out of her jacket and undoing her scarf.


	56. Chapter 56

Ryuko felt herself grow nervous as she made hot chocolate for them both. She knew that she should be freaking out but she just couldn't because it was an active excuse for her to spend more time with Tsuki.

She wondered what all Tsuki liked, why she was so closed off to everyone outside of the small group and wondered if maybe that had something to do with her being a senshi.

 _If that's the case then she should trust me, right?_

She wondered, not paying attention to what she was doing and managing to burn her hand on the hot water that she was dividing into the two mugs on the counter.

"Ow! Damnit!" she yelped, feeling tears stubborning well in her eyes though she wouldn't let them fall, no. She couldn't show Tsuki how weak she really was after all, what would the soldier of darkness think?

Much to her surprise however a gruff voice from the doorway asked almost nonchalantly

"Are you okay?"

She wondered why Tsuki spoke so harshly all the time though she did generally seem to care about her whenever she asked such a question.

"Fine." Ryuko responded, voice breaking as soon as she did though Tsuki only snorted in amusement and walked over to her.

"Bullshit. Let me see."

Tsuki stated, coming over to stand by the other teen, forcefully taking the other teen's hand into her own, only to see the stark red burn.

"Fine huh? Doesn't look fine to me." Tsuki commented, turning on the cold water of the sink and sticking Ryuko's hand beneath it.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She questioned, earning a nod.

"It's upstairs, in the bathroom, under the sink." Ryuko replied.

Tsuki barely managed a nod before she left to go retrieve it, returning a few minutes later with a bandage and a jar of salve.

"This may hurt, though I'll try to be gentle." Tsuki assured, turning the water off and using a paper towel to gingerly dab at the wound.

Ryuko tried not to wince as she watched the other girl work, though after a while it became too much, resulting in Tsuki snorting in laughter.

"Hold still, Dragon." Tsuki commented, earning a confused look from the other fifteen year old.

"Dragon?" she questioned, earning a smirk.

"Ryuko means dragon child and you have the fiery temper of a dragon so it fits." Tsuki retorted with a shrug, though that slightly playful glint in her eyes was there.

 _Why are you so closed off? Don't you trust me?_

Ryuko wanted to ask, though wouldn't though as soon as Tsuki was finished she lost all nerve.

"If you call me that then what should I call you, miss dark and gloomy?"

Tsuki laughed, rolling her eyes at Ryuko's attempt at an insult.

"Is that the best you can do?"

This bickering went on like this for some time, until a sleep-deprived Senna came down the stairs.

"Move losers, I need coffee."

The two fifteen year olds shared a look with each other before vanishing back into the living room.

"Want to watch a movie or something? I mean, if your….family...doesn't expect you back." Ryuko offered, earning a sigh from Tsuki who shrugged.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

Tsuki was uncomfortable at best, since she wasn't use to being around anyone besides Danny but Ryuko was being so nice and going out of her way to make her comfortable that Tsuki just didn't have the heart to decline her offer.

"I have no idea what you like so um….what do you like?" Ryuko asked, wanting to kick herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Anything really, just no horror or slasher...I can't handle too much blood." Tsuki responded, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be judged for this by the rebellious girl before her.

"You're not the only one, Ryuko almost threw up when we was watching this one slasher film about...what was it? A mad scientist sewing people together or something?" Senna called, earning a dirty look from Ryuko.

"For one that movie was gross more than it was bloody or scary and for two you can watch all the torture porn you want but leave me out of it!"

Tsuki tried to hide her amusement as she watched the sisters bicker, their antics reminding her a lot of the way that Rei and Usagi got along.

"Why don't we watch an action film, do you like superhero movies?" Ryuko suggested, trying to hide the fact that she was getting flustered because she just couldn't get her brain to come up with the words that she wanted to say!

"Sure, I guess I never really watched much TV so I don't know what exactly I like." Tsuki admitted, hating how lame she sounded, though Ryuko didn't ask too many questions and _that_ was a good thing.

As they watched the music Tsuki felt herself relax even more, so much in fact that she didn't notice that Ryuko had vanished into the kitchen to get a bag of chips until a bowl of said food was thrust onto her lap, causing her to jump almost out of her skin.

"Sorry." Ryuko muttered, blushing though Tsuki just waved her off.

"It's fine, it doesn't take much to startle me." she admitted, blushing a bit before sighing and adding "I guess you wonder why I was covered in scars earlier."

Ryuko almost choked on her soda when Tsuki said that.

Had she been caught staring? She wondered, turning her attention toward the short haired girl.

"um….I just figured that it was none of my business, you know?" she responded, her voice strained by coughing.

Tsuki went quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking again.

"Why I came to live with Haruka and her family is because it was literally either that or I would probably ended up dead." She began, pausing only to lick her lips and steel herself to continue

"My mom...if you could call her that...has abused me since I was small, I don't ever remember her ever being kind to me, she even made or let….my half brother Kenji….Use me like some kind of sex toy."

Her voice broke then, tears shimmering in her eyes though she wouldn't let them fall.

Ryuko didn't even give herself a moment to think before she had wrapped an arm around Tsuki's shoulders.

"I am so sorry." she stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki who just shook her head.

"It's nothing, it's in the past."

Ryuko knew that it wasn't in the past, not by the detached tone that Tsuki's voice had taken though she wouldn't question it.

"Hey, you know that if you need _anything_ I am here for you, right?"

Ryuko murmured, feeling Tsuki nod though it was obvious that the gruff teen was crying silently.

Tsuki felt weak, pathetic even, wondering why Ryuko was still letting her stick around. Didn't she know how sick that any of this made her?

Suddenly Tsuki felt the familiar control of the muscles in her chest and the feel as if she had been sucker punched as hard as possible in the stomach. She felt sick and her whole body was shaking.

Ryuko felt Tsuki's breathing change and felt panic rip through her chest.

"Senna! Senna! Come here!" she called, her own voice shaking slightly in her worry.

"Call Michiru, Tsuki is having a panic attack." Senna informed, kneeling by the short haired girl and placing a hand on hers.

"Tsuki, you are safe." she reminded the girl in a murmur.


	57. Chapter 57

"You must think I'm pathetic."

Tsuki muttered, her eyes trained on the faded tops of her converse as she spoke to Ryuko.

"No! Of course not! I think I'd be worse if I went through everything you did!" the girl with two-toned hair replied, taking Tsuki's hand into her own as if to try to comfort the girl without too much physical contact.

Ryuko could tell that Tsuki didn't believe her by her slumped body language, though she wasn't very good with words and she didn't want to do anything to make the other girl feel worse. She wanted to ask Michiru what to do or say but the other girl was in the kitchen with Senna and she didn't want to leave Tsuki alone for even a second.

"How can you be friends with something like me!" Tsuki demanded suddenly, sobs suddenly starting again "I'm a freak! Everyone says so and those that don't have to be nice to me for some reason or another! My own brother fucked me and I didn't do a thing to stop him!"

Ryuko stood aghast at what Tsuki was saying however suddenly Michiru rushed into the room, placing her hands on Tsuki's shoulders.

"Tsuki, listen to me. _That_ wasn't your fault. You told us yourself that the one time you did fight back your mother beat you within an inch of your life and left you in a closet for three days! You were scareds Tsuki and I better _never_ hear you say that any of us don't care about you again. You might not can see it Tsuki, but a lot of people love you for who you are, not some stupid expectation that we have set for you!"

Haruka came home to find Michiru sitting on the couch looking tired and Setsuna staring worriedly into the garnet orb.

"What happened? Did someone die?" she tried to joke, earning a glare from both of them.

"Your sister is upstairs, locked in the bathroom having one of the biggest meltdowns that any of us have seen, Daichi is in the ER getting stitches from where she accidently cut him with the Ceiri-Ken when he put his hand on her shoulder and Ryuko has called fifteen thousand times in the past hour blaming herself for this whole mess!"

Michiru ranted, sounding completely fed up though her eyes was full of worry.

"I'll go talk to her." Haruka replied, hanging up her coat.

Knocking on the door Haruka could hear the sounds of sniffling coming from inside the locked room.

"Hey kitten, it's me. Can we talk? I don't have to come in, I just want to talk." she stated, hearing a faint "okay" come from inside.

When the door didn't open Haruka sat by the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning her head against the wall "did Ryuko do something to upset you?"

She questioned.

"No…"

Sighing Haruka tried again.

"Did Senna say something? I could totally talk to her if she did."

"They aren't the problem! It's me!"

And there it was, why everyone seemed so worried.

"What about you?" Haruka pressed, earning a sob in response.

"Tsuki, you know that we love you right?"

Haruka stated, hearing something hit the door and figured Tsuki had just thrown a bottle of something at it.

"It's true….Just let us prove it okay?"

There was no answer for the longest time before Tsuki spoke again

"But I let him….."

Haruka felt her heart shatter at this, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Tsuki, you were scared of him and he was physically stronger than you. That does not make you a bad person." she assured, standing before requesting softly

"Please open the door."

This time it worked, though what she saw made her halfway wish that it hadn't.

The bathroom was in a mess with broken glass and Tsuki's left hand was covered in cuts and dried blood.

"Let's get that cleaned up before it gets infected, okay?" the blonde stated, shutting the door and locking it behind her so that it gave the girl a sense of privacy.

Haruka was sure to be gentle though ever once in awhile she would remove a piece of glass which would cause the younger girl to hiss in pain.

"Would you believe that I felt like you do once?" Haruka began as she started to disinfect her younger sister's wounds.

"Why would _you_ feel like a freak." Tsuki bit out in reply, earning a look.

"Because I liked girls." Haruka responded simply before continuing "Mom was a very very conservative catholic and I thought Dad was too. I grew up trying to correct myself, and that included entering tortuous beauty pagents and the like."

Haruka was releived when Tsuki giggled at that, showing that maybe she wasn't so out of touch with her emotions this time

"But I never felt like either gender fit me, stereotypically fitting. I liked things that were for both genders and I didn't understand what Genderqueer was at that time so I just thought I was messed up, crazy even. _**Then**_ I started getting crushes on girls."

Haruka continued, pausing only to get a bandage out of the first aid kit

"I don't know how many times I burned myself purposefully on a lighter or on the stove as a form of self flaggation, hoping that maybe one day God would hear me and take my attraction away. But that never happened and you know the rest."

Tsuki was quiet for a long time, just sitting on the corner of the bathtub staring at the pale blue tile on the floor; then suddenly she wrapped her arms around the older teen, who instantly hugged back.

"You're not alone kitten...Don't be afraid to tell us when something grows to be too much." Haruka assured softly, pressing her lips to the younger girl's temple.


	58. Chapter 58

"Whatever I done yesterday, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" Ryuko stammered, only to earn a scoff from Tsuki.

"How many times does anyone have to tell you that it's not your fault? My emotions are crazy and all over the place and it's not your fault that I am bat shit crazy." she replied, sitting back against the wall, trying to ignore the fact that her gloved covered hands still ached from last night's meltdown.

"You are not crazy! Anyone who went through with what you did would be unstable, hell I would probably never leave my room! Not that you are a bad person or anything…." Ryuko stammered, blushing though to her surprise Tsuki let out a soft laugh.

"You're starting to sound crazy, you might want to calm down before you pass out from hyperventilation." Tsuki teased, leaning back and looking out the window.

A strangled silence came between them, though Tsuki didn't seem at all uncomfortable.

"Hey! Tsuki-Kun! A bunch of us are meeting to eat in the boxing club's room, wanna join?"

The speaker was none other than Seiya Kou, the biggest playboy in the school.

Ryuko felt her breath catch in her throat as soon as she heard this though to her surprise Tsuki looked toward her "Wanna go Ryuko?"

Seiya could only feel pity when they saw how close the pair was becoming thought figured that it wasn't really his business who Tsuki ended up with, even when everyone else knew something that she didn't.

"So Tsuki-Kun, who's your friend?" Seiya asked as they walked.

"This is Tenjou Ryuko." Tsuki replied in the same closed off tone as before, though Ryuko noted her stiffness.

Tsuki relaxed once she got to the room, seeing Makoto, Usagi and Michiru sitting along the group as well as Taiki and Yaten.

"Ryuko, you probably know 'em in passing but this is Tsukino Usagi, you know who Michiru and the lights are, and this is Kino Makoto." Tsuki listed, motioning to each of them.

"Oh so we're not important enough to get introduced?" Yaten bit out, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"You're international pop icons, everyone knows who you are."

She retorted, earning chuckles from most people around the room, besides Taiki who just smirked.

"You just got owned Yaten." Seiya commented as they sat down.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than to be around wannabe rebels and crazy people!" Yaten commented, getting up.

"Shut the hell up Sissy-Boy!" Tsuki called, earning laughter from Ryuko who blushed as Tsuki nonchalantly placed a hand over Ryuko's.

Michiru arched a brow though wrote it off as a silent gesture of comfort.

"So, now that little miss hot shot is out of the way….What is everyone doing after classes since it's just a half day?" Seiya asked.

"Well Usagi, Seiya, and I are going to the arcade." Makoto stated

"Well since I am excused from kendo I have no idea what I am going to do." Tsuki replied.

"You should totally come to the crown with us!" Usagi chimed in, causing Tsuki to chuckle slightly.

"Can I come?" Ryuko asked Tsuki, earning a quizical look.

"Sure, but what about Karuna? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Tsuki replied, watching as she blushed.

"Yes...well kinda. Karuna just….well sided with my ex that I am a jerk."

Ryuko answered.

"For what?"

Ryuko wasn't sure if she should tell them though she finally summoned up enough courage to say.

"I broke up with my ex girlfriend….Like it's my fault that I fell out of love."

Makoto, Usagi and Michiru shared a look of amusement while Taiki took a bite of a sandwich to hide their own laugh. Seiya, however couldn't contain the laughter that built up in their chest.

"Well….I think it would have been better to tell her the truth than lead her one in a single sided relationship." Michiru stated.

"That's what I thought, though everyone seems to hate me now."

"Well Tsuki don't and feel free to hang out with us anytime!" Makoto responded, earning an nod from Usagi who's mouth was too full to talk.

"Jeez princess, Don't choke." Tsuki commented, rolling her eyes at the blonde.


	59. Chapter 59

"Damn piece of shit!"

Ryuko had to hold back a laugh as Tsuki lost another round of air hockey to Michiru.

"How the hell are you _that_ good!" the tomboy yelled, earning a laugh.

"Maybe because she's good with her hands." Haruka commented, earning a blush from Tsuki who glared over at her.

" _That_ had double connotations didn't it?" she demanded, much to everyone else's amusement.

"You get use to their adult moments after a while." Rei stated as she came over to the small group.

"I still don't need to know _that_ side of their life." Tsuki retorted, only to amuse the oldest two all the more.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Michiru and I are not ashamed of our relationship nor do we see any point in hiding it." Haruka retorted, earning a look from Tsuki.

"Well at least hide _that_ part of it! I don't want to know what you two do alone!"

This only fueled their laughter (and made Usagi get choked on her drink)

"One day you'll find someone you love and you'll want to…."

At this point Tsuki covered her ears, her face turning scarlet.

"I can not hear you….I am not having this conversation with my sister!"

"Oh, who would you rather have it with? Ryuko?"

Ryuko and Tsuki both blushed hard at this and Haruka earned a swift elbow in the ribs from Michiru.

"Stop assuming!"

"what ? You can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Haruka retorted.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter!" Tsuki yelled

"What? It's not my fault that you two are like a pair of magnets!"

"Haruka! I swear to whatever deity is out there I will kill you if you make one more comment!"

Michiru laughed softly at the sisters as they bickered.

"Ignore Haruka, she likes to tease everyone." Michiru told Ryuko, who looked almost like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah, at least she didn't try to kiss you when you first met." Usagi stated, before clamping her hands over her mouth and looking at Michiru who just sighed and shrugged.

"Haruka has a _terrible_ habit of flirting, I am well aware of that, though I wish that she would grow up a bit and stop flirting with everyone."

Michiru responded, glaring slightly toward Haruka who suddenly grew quiet.

"Don't be like that, I haven't flirted with anyone in over a month!"

The short haired blonde stated, earning a scoff from her lover.

"Oh really? How about the cashier at the gas station, the girl in band, and the girl on the swim team."

Michiru listed, earning a blush from the tomboyish teen.

"You're a pervert Haruka-san!" Tsuki stated, earning a glare.

"Hey! I am not! I didn't even know I was flirting….Is that why you made clean out the garage _and_ attic?"


	60. Chapter 60

Tsuki blushed as she walked Ryuko home, an uneasy silence between them.

"Haruka is a pain! I swear, not everyone is a pervert like her!" she fumed, though finally she noticed the hurt look on Ryuko's face.

"You okay, Ryu?"

Ryuko only shook her head, feeling like she was both about to puke or cry, which she wasn't sure.

Would Tsuki understand? Would she want to be her friend after all of this? She couldn't lose anyone else.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The words were so soft that it broke her from her thoughts.

"I….I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Ryuko replied, earning a scoff.

"Nothing can change that. Hell, you're the first girl outside of the senshi that I have been friends with and frankly you're fun to be around." Tsuki retorted, smiling slightly.

Ryuko blushed then, suddenly feeling as if her breath was drawn from her body.

"Oh isn't this sweet. Two freaks together."

Tsuki suddenly froze at the voice, eyes growing wide as she took a step back.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't you trust your own brother?"

The boy had the same dark hair and pale skin color as Tsuki, however his eyes were a dark grey besides the vivid seafoam color that Tsuki shared with Haruka.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Ryuko snarled, stepping fully in front of Tsuki as if to shield her.

Kenji just smirked and took a step forward before sucker punching the younger girl.

Tsuki felt something in her snap as she found herself standing protectivly in front of her friend, a dark red aura swirling around her as her eyes turned stark crimson.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch!" She yelled, her clothing suddenly turning to that of Ceiri night though the band of runes around her arm glowed golden as her sword manifested into her hands.

"Ceiri-Ken-Kaze!" she exclaimed, watching with a malevolent smirk as the wind made long gashes across her half brother's body.

"Tsuki! Enough! You'll kill him!"

Uranus called, landing beside her, though Tsuki turned and aimed a punch at her sister, only to be kneed in the stomach.

"Enough or do you want me to knock you back into this reality?"

"That son of a bitch….should die." Tsuki panted, moving to kick Haruka who easily leaped out of the way and backhanded the younger girl in back of the head.

"Listen to yourself! He may be a monster but no one deserves a death like the one you'll give him! Stop talking like a madman!"

All while they were fighting the others were by a now unconscious Kenji.

"This isn't Tsuki….This is Shoku." sailor Pluto stated, worry written across her face.

"Is there anyway we can keep them from fighting?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Only her soul mate had that ability….Though those two seem to get along as well as fire and ice."

Sailor Uranus flipped through the air barely dodging a clumsy punch from the younger soldier, who was looking more and more upset by the minute.

"Tsuki! Ryuko is alright, just scraped from her fall and Kenji will live." Uranus informed her.

No one knew what had happened next as it was all a blur though they all knew that Tsuki had teleported off somewhere.

"Do you know where she could have gone? You two hang out a lot." Neptune asked.

"No….I wish I did. What was that?"

Ryuko stammered, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"Come with me and I'll explain. Haruka, you and Michiru go find Tsuki."


	61. Chapter 61

"She won't listen to anyone! Hell, she threw a shoe at me!" Haruka stated, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"She is afraid...of both her rage and herself. She needs patience right now, not prying. Understand? I know you want to help but sometimes you can be a bit pushy about getting her to open up." Setsuna sighed, noting that Michiru wasn't in the room.

"Where's Michiru?"

Haruka looked slightly irritated at the question.

"Well it seems that _my_ sister prefers Michiru over me."

Setsuna chuckled at this and headed toward the stairs.

"Maybe because you teased her too much!"

She called over her shoulder.

Tsuki was sitting cross legged on her bed, hugging the stuffed animal that Fisheye had gotten her, talking in hushed voices with Michiru.

"May I come in? Haruka said all else has been banned from entering." Setsuna asked, watching in surprise as Tsuki suddenly looked scared and exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Setsuna sighed and nodded "I think we all know that. You just lost it when you saw someone you cared about hurt by the same person that harmed you in the past." she replied, coming into the room and shutting the door.

If she had said Tsuki wasn't a mess, she would be lying because her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes bloodshot as well as bandages decorating her arms.

"I told her about Shoku's full ability and how she could take on a form that wasn't quite like anything else in our side of the universe." Michiru stated

"A demon."

Tsuki interjected, earning a sigh from both of the older senshi.

"No, not a demon. A Saiko." Setsuna corrected, sitting beside the girl on the bed before summoning the garnet rod.

"I wasn't going to force you to remember anything since you deserve the kind of life that Shoku didn't have but I think you need to understand that you aren't a monster, you're just special." she continued, earning a look.

"A special kind of fucked up maybe." Tsuki retorted, earning a slight nudge from Michiru.

"The only thing fucked up is that _**boy**_ and _**woman**_." Michiru stated, surprising Tsuki by the curse, though it did exactly what she wanted it to and kept her from saying anything else degrading about herself.

Without another word Michiru left the room, leaving the young shadow soldier with the time guardian.

"She's right you know, you're not messed up. It isn't your fault that you got handed this card in two lives." Setsuna stated, earning an irritated look.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have been born again."

Setsuna scowled at this, narrowing her eyes at the girl

"Next time you say that I am going to smack you with that staff." she threatened, though Tsuki only smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't. Do you even know how many times you threatened Shoku like that?"

Setsuna chuckled and nodded toward the sphere "you remember?"

Tsuki nodded and glanced down, biting her lip.

"Ever since I freaked out earlier."

A silence passed over them for a few minutes before Tsuki blurted out "I think I might have a crush on Ryuko! But she's not my soulmate….What if I totally fuck something up in the time-space whatever the hell it's called?"

Setsuna burst out laughing though she tried to calm down because she knew the girl was panicking.

"Tsuki, in the past Kunzite was with Venus and Zoisite was with Mercury and you see how _that_ worked out in this life. Uranus, Neptune and I were also stationed far apart so that we nearly never saw one another, but here we are, as humans...Co-living under the same roof." Setsuna stated then decided to explain why she was even telling Tsuki all of this.

"My point is, nothing in the past is set in stone and people have more than one soulmate in this universe though their true north is even harder to find."

She continued.

"True north?"

Sighing again Setsuna muttered "why didn't Shoku have these problems so I didn't have to explain this? A true north is someone that you will find that you can't live without, no matter what. Like your sister and Michiru, though heaven forbid you ever catch them on one of their moods."

Tsuki blushed at the implication and covered her ears.

"Ah! Shit, I don't need to know about _that_ part of their lives thank you very much!"

Setsuna chuckled then and stood up, taking the staff and vanishing it.

"Dinner will be ready if a few, we're having Sukiyaki to celebrate Daichi's business opening, maybe you should invite Ryuko over? She's been calling all evening, worried sick about you."

Tsuki flushed again, bitting her lip before asking

"Do you think, she likes me like Haruka says?"

Setsuna tried to hide the fact that she was amused by this question.

"Ask her." she retorted before leaving the room.

"How is she?"

Haruka was obviously concerned though Setsuna just sighed.

"She just had an identity crisis, tore her arms to tatters with a pen knife that she conjured up somewhere and just forced me into having the oddest conversation I've ever had with anyone. I'd say she's doing okay, despite all of that." Setsuna replied before adding as if it was an afterthought 

"And Haruka, don't ask her about the cuts. She's starting to open up. If you want to get her to trust you, take her somewhere on sunday. Hang out somewhere you both will enjoy. She'd like that and I don't even need my future vision to tell you that!"


	62. Chapter 62

Ryuko couldn't believe that these were the same people she went to school with. Michiru, who was known to be aloof and intimidating was not sitting by her lover but instead on the other side of the table with a group of kids, one which was talking animatedly to her about something.

Haruka was currently pouring wine into everyone's goblets, chuckling at whatever it was that Daichi had said. Tora and the other two, who had told them that they were Tsuki's cousins sat toward the end of the table, arguing and even Tsuki seemed lighter.

Tsuki was currently putting the two large pots on the table, being sure to explain which one contained mushroom and which didn't since a few of the kids didn't seem to like them.

"Nothing like you though of us, huh Ryuko?" Tsuki asked when she sat down beside the other girl.

"No. I mean….Michiru is so distant at school and Setsuna….Well she seemed scary." Ryuko stated, earning a laugh.

"Michiru's just use to taking care of herself." Haruka retorted before adding "and as for Setsuna, she's just use to being alone."

Turning to face Haruka she saw that the blonde seemed a bit different, more like she was at the arcade and less like the guard dog that she acted in school.

"Setsuna was just going to kill me that night for putting not only myself in danger but you as well." Tsuki admitted before sighing and glancing over at Setsuna.

"Hey Sets, after dinner I want to show Ryuko something but I'm gonna need your staff to do it." Tsuki asked, earning a questioning look.

"What are you going to do before I agree to anything." Setsuna responded, crossing her arms.

Tsuki just sighed, grabbing Setsuna's arm and pulling her from the room. Returning a few minutes red faced and followed by an amused Setsuna.

"What did she ask?" Haruka stated, earning a look.

"Don't start Ruka, You've aggravated her enough for one day." Michiru retorted.

Ryuko started noticing little things about Tsuki, like how she seemed to love cooked mushrooms and how her eyes would sparkle as she made a playful jab at one of the children. After the meal was finally over Tsuki stood and held out a hand to Ryuko.

"C'mon, I got something to show you!"

Haruka almost choked on her second helping of peach tart, which Tsuki thought looked similar to what americans would refer to as pie.

"You're taking her to the time gates? Alone? Setsuna, shouldn't you chaperon?"

She stated, only to almost end up wearing the rest of her desert because Daichi smacked her in back of the head.

"Stop teasing." he sighed, glancing at Tsuki before adding "be careful."

"I will Dad, come on Ryuko." she replied as Setsuna handed her the time staff.

Once they were gone Setsuna chuckled and stated

"Well _that_ sure is going to be interesting….Let's just hope she doesn't choke on her words."


	63. Chapter 63

"This is the gates of time? Seriously? Just how powerful is Setsuna?" Ryuko questioned, looking around the vast emptiness.

"The outer senshi is stronger than they look. Though frankly our princess is stronger than everyone, though you wouldn't know it." Tsuki replied, smirking as she leaned on the time staff.

"What about you? The way you attacked that man...your brother…" Ryuko began, only to earn a glare from Tsuki.

"I am the descendent of the Kurai clan, The fourth and last Kuro tō Bo e, the Saiko form of the Kurai clan." Tsuki replied before sighing and waving the staff through the air, causing her clothing to transformed into a spiked armor.

"I wasn't even suppose to be a sailor soldier, Queen Serenity just showed me pity."

Tsuki stated, closing her eyes and feeling the rush of power as streaks of violet appeared across her cheeks and as she opened her eyes they glowed crimson.

"So that form…."

"I'm a monster."

Ryuko wanted to argue though the other girl's voice was so full of melancholy that it was almost painful for her to even look at the other girl.

"No, you're not." Ryuko replied, moving to take Tsuki's hand into her own "You were trying to protect me."

Tsuki felt bile rise in her throat though she nodded.

"Yes….I did. But I lost myself." Tsuki retorted, pulling away and lifting the staff once more, causing a slight wind to blow the mists up, keeping them from seeing each other.

"Ryuko, please do not let this end our friendship….But….I have developed...Romantic….feelings for you." she whispered, her face burning and Ryuko couldn't have felt more breathless.

"Really?"

Her voice squeaked but she didn't care as she made her way through the fog to find the other girl.

"I don't lie about this." she replied, sighing as she turned toward Ryuko's voice, finding it easy to see through the fog as she was transformed.

"I...I thought….It would ruin…" Ryuko stated, earning a sigh.

"It won't…..As long as me being this _thing_ doesn't change anything."

As she spoke a burst of red came from the staff, changing Tsuki back into her regular clothing, much to her confusion.

"Chronos seems to agree with everyone else."

Turning to see who was talking she saw a woman who looked almost like an angel walking toward them, glowing white and wearing a dress that seemed to be made of shimmering silk.

"You! Just who the hell are you?!" Tsuki demanded, shoving Ryuko behind her.

"I see even in this life you do not care for politeness." The figure chuckled, reaching out and touching the girl's forehead, causing her to revert form.

Tsuki felt her eyes grow wide as a burning sensation ripped through her chest, only for it to be revealed that a orb that glistened black and blue hung in the air between them.

"That's…."

Tsuki began, though she was unable to say the words as her mouth went dry.

"Yes...Once it is broken the shards will find each of the other senshi and ingrain into their own sailor crystals, strengthening their powers and forming a stronger connect between all of you."

Ryuko wondered who this woman was however as she drew away Tsuki fell to her knees, eyes wide.

"Is this enemy that bad?"

She stammered, earning a sigh.

"The enemy you will face are the only other two remaining Saiko from the former moon kingdom. Akuma's reincarnation and the reincarnation of the dark queen herself."

Ryuko's eyes went wide, though she didn't say anything. Surely Tsuki realized what this woman was saying? Though by the look on Tsuki's face she didn't.

"So Shoku's clan was reincarnated….I need to go tell the others." Tsuki replied, glancing at Ryuko before sighing and added "I'm sorry that this came up."

"It's fine. I'm a senshi too."

Nodding the entity handed Tsuki the crystal and smiled.

"Remember, trust in your friends because together you will be able to do more than apart." she stated, earning a nod before adding

"Is there a way to make this form...controllable….Watashi no joo."

The figure nodded once more before reaching out and touching the runes, which changed in size and shape.

"There…now…Remember what I told you."

 **Author's note:**

 **Watashi no joo- my queen**

 **(one guess at who this ghostly entity is.)**


	64. Chapter 64

Tsuki didn't know what made it hard for her to sleep on that night, rather it was the fact that she had watched Setsuna shatter the dark crystal or the fact that Minako had actually been simi-nice toward her.

"Something bothering you?" Shin asked from where she lay at Tsuki's side.

"I don't know...I just, feel uneasy." she answered, sitting up and glancing out the window at the falling snow.

"Is this about the phantom or is this about your girlfriend?" Shin asked, only half teasing as she nuzzled against Tsuki's side.

"No,"

Tsuki began, bitting her lip as she glanced toward the faded photo album that she had brought with her.

"I was thinking about Mom."

Shin felt the breath catch in her throat when she heard the girl say that, knowing that it could only lead to painful memories.

"Tomorrow's her birthday...I wish...I could actually get her something. I know it won't make a difference but...maybe….One day….It will."

Tsuki stated, sighing as she fiddled with the edge of her blankets.

"Tsuki...do you think that would be a good idea?" she asked, earning a light glare.

"I don't care….She's still my mom."

Shin was worried where this was going but wouldn't even try to talk Tsuki out of it, after all. She was right, Akemi was her mother.

"So what are you going to do?" Shin questioned, earning a sigh.

"I have no clue. I mean I have twenty bucks I stole from the money jar that kenji kept in his room before I left but…"

Shin could hear the faint tremor in the young girl's voice and knew that even thinking like this had to be a struggle, after all...it was Akemi who had abused her.

"I'm going for a walk." Tsuki stated after a few minutes, standing up and grabbing the leather jacket from the bed post where she had it hung it up earlier that day.

"At least take one of your guards with you, It'll just make me feel better about you being out there while those two crazies are out of jail." Shin stated, earning a sigh.

"Fine but you go in there and wake them up." Tsuki responded, suddenly looking away from the cat again.

 _Something is definitely up with her._

Shin thought as she did as she was asked.

Tsuki sighed as she sat on the bed, face buried in her hands.

 _I should be thankful that I have Dad and everyone. Why do I even care about that woman?_

She wondered, feeling the urge to slam her fist into the wall, though she wouldn't. No, not with a group of children just down the hall.

 _I must be crazy. Maybe Yui and the others are right about that._

She could feel the knot that formed in her throat, threatening to choke her as if it was a living creature swelling inside her.

 _Why am I so weak? I should hate them!_

"Tsuki? You okay?"

The sound of Tiger's eye's voice shook her from her thoughts, causing her to turn to face him only to see the trio behind her.

"Yeah."

It was a bold face lie and she knew it.

"Hey, you know that you can trust us right?" Fisheye asked, putting his hands on Tsuki's shoulders.

"I know."

Tsuki responded, her eyes flicking down toward the floor before she sighed and added softly "I just feel like a fool."

"Hey, you're no fool." Hawk's eye stated, lightly bumping Tsuki's shoulder with his fist before adding "C'mon, let's go out. I think I know a place that'll cheer you up!"

Shin sighed as she watched them go.

 _If only there was some way that I could change that girl's past, then she wouldn't be hurting like this._

She thought as she sighed and followed them out of the room, deciding that she was going to have to figure out how to talk the girl into talking to a councillor.

 _She's making a big mistake. Thank the gods that Chibi-Usa is just as kind as her mother and decided to get those three to be Tsuki's guards. Heaven knows she probably needs them._

The cat thought, though she knew that the three shapeshifters that made up her guard would look after her.

Tsuki stopped by a small shop that stayed open overnight, buying a small vase of white roses-Akemi's favorite.

"You still love her in some way."

Turning towards Hawk's eye she remembered the name that he had given himself and sighed.

"She's still my mother, Taka." she responded, taking the object toward the counter.

The trio shared a look, wondering if they should even try to advise her against it.

"This will just depress her all the more." Fisheye stated in a whisper, earning a sigh.

"Yes well, it is her decision and the most that we can do is to make sure that she doesn't get hurt or feel too alone if things turn nasty." Tiger's eye responded, eyes flickering over to the young teen.

As they left the store they noticed how slow Tsuki seemed to become.

"Let's get you home, you can deliver the present in the morning." Hawk's eye suggested, putting his arms around her from behind.

Tsuki felt her whole body stiffen at the sudden contact though she just sighed and nodded.

"Whatever."


	65. Chapter 65

"Where's Tsuki? Didn't she walk home with you today?" Michiru asked Haruka who was taking out cookies from the oven.

"No, Though wherever she went her three guard dogs went with her so I'm not worried." Haruka responded.

Tsuki felt as though her heart had been ripped out, her head pounded and she felt a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach whenever she looked over to Tiger's eye and saw the bloody mess that was his left arm.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, though he chuckled and nudged her lightly.

"Hey, it's okay." he stated smiling, putting his good arm around her shoulders as he added "What do you think I went up to the door with you? Better me than you."

Tsuki bit her tongue to keep from arguing with him because she knew it would be useless, though she hoped that no one would be angry that she even attempted this.

"I am sorry you got hurt."

 _It's all my fault._

She felt her eyes burn as she adverted her attention to the ground, only to feel another hand muss her hair.

"Hey, that would have blinded you if it broke in your face. He done what any of us would have."

Looking up she was surprised to see that the speaker was none other than hawk's eye, who despite everything had a small, reassuring smile on his face.

"How did this happen?"

Michiru asked as she wrapped bandages around the blonde haired man's forearm, earning a hiss of pain from him.

"It's my fault."

Tsuki could feel the burning of everyone's eyes on her.

"I went to Akemi's after school….To deliver a birthday present."

Her voice was small, fragile and shaky as if she was on the edge of tears.

"Hey, It was either I knock the vase away from her or let it smash in her face. I'd rather have a mutilated arm than seeing her go blind." Tiger's eye retorted.

"I didn't ask you to protect me!"

She suddenly yelled, her eyes overflowing as she turned and dashed from the room.

"She didn't...But she didn't have to." Tiger's eye retorted with a sigh.

"I'll go talk to her." Haruka sighed.

Haruka found Tsuki outside in the snow, leaned up against the small building that was used to hold the outdoors equipment.

"Hey, you're going to catch frostbite like that."

Haruka stated, kneeling down beside of her.

"What do you care?"

Tsuki's eyes flashed dangerously, her voice dripping with poison as she turned toward her sister, though her anger melted when she saw how concerned the older girl looked.

Haruka noticed how Tsuki's eyes were as dark and stormy as the sea itself and sighed. She couldn't retort anything harshly toward the girl, while she was like this.

"Because you're my little sister and I love you."

She responded, watching as the girl suddenly paled and looked down.

"Why? I am a freak."

 _What the hell happened today? Why is she suddenly like this?_

Reaching out Haruka gingerly touched Tsuki's shoulders.

"No, you're not. Why do you think that? Because you wanted to wish your mom a happy birthday? Tsuki, no matter what you will always care somewhat about people."

She replied gently, noticing how Tsuki was shaking from emotion and pulled her tightly against her.

"Please just remember that a lot of people love you despite your differences and flaws." Haruka murmured, feeling the young girl's grip tighten on her clothing.

Tsuki's mind went numb, leaving behind the excruciating pain of rejection that she had learned to hide as a child. It was like everything was slipping away from her, leaving behind a shell of nothingness that surrounded her.

Subconsciously she buried her face against her sister's shirt, the fear of rejection motivating her.

"It's okay Suki-Kun, No one is going to leave you or make you leave."

She assured gently, remembering how scared Tsuki was to even look at her.

"Tsuki's mom fucking threw a vase at her head. I mean, how do you help someone move past something like that?"

Haruka stated, sighing as she folded laundry.

"Just talk to her, spend time with her…..I don't know. Talk to Setsuna when she comes home from work and plan a family day to cheer her up. It's not that hard to let someone know you care." Michiru responded, sighing a bit as she glanced over at the door.

Tsuki was sitting in her room, earphones plugged in as she blared music from her laptop. She just wanted to forget about everything, if only for a little while. She could feel Shin's eyes on her but she didn't feel like talking, not to anyone.

Sitting there with her eyes closed, heavy metal blaring through the speakers she didn't notice that someone had walked into the room, that was until someone took the earphones right off of her head.

Opening her eyes she saw the concerned eyes of Setsuna looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Tsuki barely nodded, though knowing that it was a lie.

"Then why are you sitting in here, in the dark?" Setsuna countered gently.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Setsuna's brow furrowed at the sound of her ward's tone. Never had she heard someone's voice sound so void of anything.

"Okay, but would you mind coming with me for a while? There's something I want you to see."

Setsuna replied, earning a slightly interested look though Tsuki only sighed.

"Not really interested."

The time guardian sighed then and handed her back the headphones.

"Okay, you loss."

Tsuki smiled slightly at the slightly teasing tone and sighed.

"Fine, Old hag."

Setsuna arched a brow at the young girl's comment, though she just sighed and shook her head.

"Haruka told you to call me that, didn't she?"

Setsuna noticed how Tsuki reached out for her, drawing back before finally gripping hold of the garnet rod. She seemed to be shaking all over and her eyes were darker than they had ever been.

"You remember how to use my staff, but do you remember the lessons?" Setsuna, as sailor pluto asked, earning a blush.

"Not really. I just remember you getting mad when I used it one time." Tsuki answered, earning a chuckle.

"I was actually afraid that _you_ would get hurt because you didn't know how to use it." Setsuna retorted, laughing a bit as she added "Would you like to have one of those lessons now?"

Tsuki nodded slowly, shaking slightly though Setsuna just smiled slightly and murmured something as the orb glowed.

Suddenly the area around them illuminated with a strange and beautiful land full of trees with golden flowers.

"I know this place!" Tsuki stated, earning a chuckle.

"yes...But that's not the only thing I wanted you to see….Watch the sky."

Tsuki did as she was asked as the sky grew remotely darker, as if on a time lapse before suddenly a thousand lights shot through that darkness.

"A meteor shower! But why are they different colors?"

Tsuki stated, eyes growing wide.

"The materials they are made up of causes their fires to be different colors." Sailor Pluto responded.

Setsuna noticed how Tsuki seemed filled with a childlike awe and wondered if maybe this was in fact a part of her past self coming out or if this was just the way Tsuki was. Deciding not to worry about it as the younger girl watched the stars.

As soon as the scene faded away Tsuki turned toward Sailor pluto, eyes suddenly filling with tears and suddenly the time guardian found herself almost knocked backward by the young teen embracing her.

"I just wanted to do something…..for her."

Tsuki sobbed, earning a sigh.

"I know Tsuki, and what she said or did wasn't right. Please don't blame yourself anymore."

That seemed to be what Tsuki needed to hear to completely break down, releasing all the emotion that had built up inside of her. Setsuna just held her there, wordlessly offering comfort. She wasn't sure if anything she could say or do would make the girl feel any better.

"I'm sorry. I must look pathetic." Tsuki sniffed as she pulled away from the older senshi who just smiled slightly.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Tsuki." Setsuna reassured before adding "want to talk about it?"

"I did something stupid."

Tsuki answered, sitting down on the hard white surface that made up the ground.

"Like what?"

Setsuna pressed, taking a seat beside of her.

Tsuki was quite for some time before she finally spoke, her lips quivering as she tried to speak.

"She said that I should have never been born….That she should have terminated me before I was even three weeks old."

Setsuna felt as though she had been struck in the stomach.

 _How could someone tell their child that?_

She wondered, wondering if anyone else knew of what the woman had told her.

"You didn't make a mistake Tsuki, she is the mistake. She should have never been reborn from whatever life form she was before." Setsuna responded gently, touching the girl's bruised knuckles before adding "You know you have us right?"

Tsuki nodded with a sigh, feeling the heat crawl up her neck as blood rushed to her face as she glanced away.

"I'm sorry for that….outburst. I just…" she stammered, suddenly very aware of what was going on.

"Tsuki, No formalities exist in families." Setsuna reminded kindly before adding "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. Haruka and Michiru has something planned...Though what I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: Anything you want to see in the next chapter? Feel free to IM me. Writers block is becoming a bitch again.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: I want to thank icexxprincess for helping me with the idea for the next few chapters.**

"We decided you needed some cheering up." Haruka explained as Tsuki walked into, eyes wide and a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Since there's a storm coming we figured we'd just invite them over." Michiru explained further, smirking slightly as Tsuki attempted to regain her composer.

"Lighten up a bit, this will be fun." Vesves stated from where she was sitting on the floor, playing a boardgame with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Usagi, and Ami.

"What….Who said that I wasn't…" Tsuki began, only to be cut off by something hitting her in back of the head.

"You're not!"

It was Junjun, who had somehow flipped over the taller girl and managed to somehow cuff her at the same time.

"I am going to kill you the next time you use me as a pommel horse!"

Tsuki growled, trying to appear intimidating though the young girl just stuck her tongue out at her, causing Tsuki to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Stupid monkey."

She commented, earning a glare.

"Great ape."

The whole room grew quiet, remembering how Tsuki had snapped just days prior though to their surprise she just shoved the pre-teen onto the couch.

"I'm gonna great ape you, you little whelp!" Tsuki commented playfully, pinning the girl to the couch.

"She won't lose control with them." Haruka chuckled, glancing at the others "they're the only ones who doesn't complain that she hogs the kitchen."

Haruka chuckled, just as the sound of the front door opened.

"Sorry I'm late….My Dad insisted that I brought one of his many blueberry pies over. That man stress bakes evidently." Ryuko stated, holding up the cover dish in her hands.

"I'll take that to the kitchen for you, Why don't you just join the others...And try not to let Tsuki kill Junjun."

Tsuki blushed as she sat up, turning her attention to her girlfriend who sent her an amused look.

"Didn't know you liked kids." Ryuko commented with a chuckle as the green haired girl did a front flip and landed in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tsuki facepalmed at this while everyone laughed.

"Juno, go….Annoy Ceres or something and leave Ryuko along. She doesn't need interrogated."

She sighed, though the girl only scoffed.

"How do you know she won't hurt you?"

Tsuki understood then and just sighed.

"Junjun…Please…Don't go there. I don't need a group of kids protecting me." she insisted softly, sounding tired all of a sudden.

"Who will if we won't and no one else is around? We're soldiers too!"

Everyone exchanged looks at the young child's exclamation though Ryuko only sent Tsuki a quick nod.

"Let her ask me whatever she wants. I'm just glad that someone is looking after you." Ryuko stated.

"Don't be too….extreme." Tsuki warned the girl who just smirked and crossed her arms.

"When aren't those four extreme?"

Rei commented before adding "so you and Gangster girl? How did that happen?"

Tsuki's face flushed once more as she glanced down at the floor.

"Um….well….." she stammered, much to everyone's amusement.

"Oh stop teasing her. She can barely handle Haruka's teasing." Michiru chuckled as she took a seat on the couch.

"She's just got a icicle stuck up her butt!" Cerecere yelled from the floor, earning a glare from the older girl.

"Shut it Froufrou."


	67. Chapter 67

Tsuki could feel eyes burning into her back as she cursed under her breath as she contemplated the chessboard in front of her.

"I suck at this game." she complained, throwing her head back in annoyance before finally moving a knight forward.

"You know, you're _nothing_ like what I thought." Minako stated out of nowhere.

"What did you expect? Temperamental and crazy?" Tsuki quipped, earning a sigh.

"No….I just suspected that more of the dark clan would come out of you."

Tsuki flinched at even the mention of the Kurai clan, though she just said

"Just because I am Kurai does not mean I am prone to the same violent outbursts that made them well known."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Minako began, sighing as she added

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry. I know you are just as much as a soldier as me or anyone else so can we start over?"

Tsuki sighed then and stood up, turning to face the older blonde and leader of the inner senshi.

"I'm not the one to hold a grudge." she responded, holding a hand out toward her "But we need to realize we are on the same side….Both are fighting for our princess."

Meanwhile inside the pool room Junjun sighed as she sat beside Ryuko, staring into the water.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, you know?" Junjun stated, earning a sigh from Ryuko.

"Yeah, I understand and I am no threat for anyone. I'm not as tough as I try to act and if I ever hurt anyone I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Ryuko commented, earning a surprised look.

"But you don't seem like you care about anything!" Junjun stated, earning a laugh.

"I don't give a crap about social norms but frankly….I do care too much about other things. You have no idea." Ryuko responded with a sigh.

"Hey, our group may be weird as hell and a hodgepodge of different things but you don't have to worry about those sorts of things here. Everyone may be different but we all get along well enough."

Junjun stated, smiling suddenly and then added "c'mon. Let's get back to the others before Tsuki think I killed ya."

Ryuko didn't know what to think when she had walked in to see Tsuki sitting on the floor while Chibi-Usa, Cerecere and Hotaru put makeup on her.

"Do I even wanna know?" Junjun laughed, earning a look from Vesves.

"Tsuki sucks at cards and lost a bet." the redhead stated, earning glare from Tsuki.

"Shut it firecracker."

"Oh my….you look like a clown." Haruka laughed softly as she walked in, wearing a pink apron.

"Shut up sis."

Tsuki didn't move though, letting the giggling children do whatever they wanted despite the heat that was crawling into her ears and face.

"You're braver than I would be."

Haruka snickered as she added "the food's ready if you want to come in and eat."

Tsuki gave a grunt as she stood, turning toward Ryuko who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Let me go wash this bat shit off my face then I'll join you." she stated, walking up the stairs and past Setsuna's bedroom, only to find the older senshi seated on the bed, reading.

 _What the world is she doing up here?_

She wondered, though she headed to the bathroom to remove the thick makeup.

She couldn't help but laugh at what she looked like, though she just shook her head and hurried to remove it.

Setsuna looked up as she heard someone walk in, though to her surprise it was Tsuki.

"The crowd too much?"

The teen asked as soon as they made eye contact, though Setsuna just laughed.

"No, I just wanted to research something real quick." the time guardian answered before standing and stretching before adding "what are you doing up here anyway?"

Tsuki blushed a bit at the question and sighed "I got attacked by three little monkeys with a makeup kit."


	68. Chapter 68

Tsuki couldn't believe that they had talked her into this, or that Setsuna and Michiru had agreed to this either!

Dodging behind the large mound of snow that Ami hand built using her powers she barely dodged one of Usagi's clumsily thrown snowballs.

"Gotta do better than that princess!"

She called all while lobbing one of her own snowballs through the half lit darkness.

Their only light was a firepit that Rei had lit when they had first came outside and the faint light that came from the kitchen windows.

"Did you have to hit me in the mouth! Uck." she heard Haruka's voice call out, causing her to laugh.

"It's just snow, you'll live!"

"I have a plan guys." Minako stated, causing her team members to turn their attention to her.

"Mako, you and Hotaru ver left and keep them busy while Ami and Vesta and chibiusa attacks the fort itself and anyone who raises up. Setsuna, Tsuki, Pallas and I will try to sneak and attack them directly."

Daichi watched the group from inside where he prepared hot snacks for them when they finally came in.

"She's having fun." he commented to Tiger's eye who was watching them.

"I'm surprised that her and Mina-san are working together." Hawk's eye stated, gagging at the cup of coffee that fisheye handed him.

"How much sugar did you put in this?" he grumbled, dumping it into the sink only to see well over half of it was sugar.

Later that night Tsuki sat on the balcony that wrapped around the back porch, staring up at the sky when she heard the door slide open.

"You okay?"

Tsuki chuckled at how nervous the speaker was though she only nodded.

"Yeah, I just really enjoy nights like this. Must be from the Kurai part of me or something." Tsuki retorted, smirking as she glanced over her shoulder at the girl.

"I really am sorry about those comments…."

"Aino-San, you're the head of the princess's guard. You have every right to be distrusting of people and at least you have the gall to apologize for it." Tsuki retorted before turning toward her and adding "In the past Venus didn't trust me either….Not at first."

Tsuki retorted chuckling a bit at seemingly nothing as she remembered something

"Though at least in this life you didn't string me upside down from a tree with mud and feathers sticking to me."

"Venus did that?" Minako stated, eyes growing wide.

"Yeah. She was like...Twelve? Maybe thirteen? It was a year and a half before the outer senshi were stationed on their planets." Tsuki retorted before adding "So, let's put the shit before behind us and focus on working together, none of us are doomed to repeat the past."


	69. Chapter 69

Tsuki groaned as she glanced around the gymnasium, noting that Yui and her posse was also in the same class.

"Oi! Tenoh-Chan! I need another for my team, wanna play?"

Tsuki sighed in relief as she turned toward Minako before calling out

"Sure thing!"

"I see you two are starting to get along!" Usagi stated at lunch that day, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Yeah, well she's not so bad for a Kurai." Minako said, bumping shoulders with Tsuki who sighed and shook her head at the older teen's teasing.

"Yeah well, you're not that bad for a Venerian." Tsuki quipped in retort, smiling slightly as she sat down beside of Makoto and Ami.

"So how's life been treating everyone? Since we got that freak snowstorm last night was the first time any of us have really talked."

Everyone began to talk at once, though Tsuki sat back, quiet as she focused on her lunch.

 _Who even makes these bentos?_

She wondered, just as a voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"So what about you? Anything big happen besides the obvious?" Makoto asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"No, but this history test today totally killed me."

She answered, taking a bite from the apple that was cut into a shape that was suppose to be a rabbit.

"Maybe you should study with us at Rei's?"

Ami offered earning a nod.

"Okay, just someone call and remind me so I don't forget."

Tsuki responded.

"Are you sure that your girlfriend won't mind you being around all these other women?" Minako teased, causing Tsuki to get strangled on the fried rice she was eating.

"What! You and Ryuko are dating!?"

Usagi exclaimed, earning a groan from everyone.

"Keep up Usagi-Chan!"

Tsuki chuckled after she finished coughing and looked toward the odango haired teen.

"You didn't notice last night, Princess?"

"Notice what? How did I miss something as big as this!?"

Everyone laughed again as Tsuki turned toward Minako and retorted

"I'm sure that Ryuko wouldn't mind, she's not _that_ jealous."

Tsuki sighed as she walked home from school, welts across her forearms from a kendo accident earlier that day.

"Oi! Moodswing! Wait up!"

Tsuki let out a groan as she turned toward the speaker, seeing that it was Vesves that had spoken.

"What do you two fruitflies want?"

She questioned once they had caught up to her.

"Just to walk home with you since we're going the same way. Whoa, what happened to your hands?"

Tsuki glanced down and noticed that her welted knuckles was bleeding again and sighed.

"Kendo accident."

She answered dryly, earning a snort

"Note to self, never join kendo in high school."

Vesves stated, Running forward and grabbing tsuki's hand gently, smiling up at her slightly though Tsuki only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Vesta had basketball and I had Gymnastics. We just figured we'd keep you company!" Junjun retorted, taking the other hand just as gingerly as Vesves had.

"Okay, you two are being ridiculously nice to me. What is it?" Tsuki asked, noting the mischievous look that passed between the pair.

"Spit it out….What is it?"

She demanded, glancing between the two though she stopped walking and gently tugged away from them, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine….We have an project due tomorrow and was wondering if you would help us!"

Vesves said this in a rush, flinching as soon as she was finished.

"You could have asked _before_ making me wonder if I would wake up tomorrow with green hair." Tsuki retorted with a chuckle before adding "C'mon, let's get home."

"So you'll help?" Junjun asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do."


	70. Chapter 70

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

Tsuki groaned as she glanced down at her white, rock band t-shirt that was now stained with green food coloring.

 _Well...this shirt is going in the trash._

She thought, just as her phone rang.

"Damnit!"

Tsuki muttered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the phone, sighing a bit as she saw an unknown number appear on the screen.

"Hello?"

She asked, only to wince and hold it away from her head at what sounded like a crash on the other end.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over to the Hikawa shrine? Rei thinks she might have found something about this enemy."

"Sure Aino, I'll be over….As soon as I finish helping Vesves and Junjun with their homework." Tsuki answered before hanging up.

"Who was that? Ryuko?" Vesves teased from where she sat on the counter, only to earn a light glare from the dark senshi.

"No, now let's get this stupid thing done so I can head over to the Hikawa shrine." Tsuki retorted, only to hear a voice pipe up from the living room.

"Can we come too?"

Turning toward Cerecere-Who was standing in the doorway-Tsuki sighed and nodded.

"Why not….you four are training to be soldiers too, besides with Butch and Femme fatale gone on a date and Setsuna is still at work there's no way in hell I'd leave you kids here alone."

"So, how does this work exactly?"

Junjun asked, pulling a blob of putty like substance out of the styrofoam bowl.

"The glue has a Polymer in it and the borax has sodium borate, when combined in a water solution this causes the glue molecules to combined into one big molecule and forms a substance that absorbs water, which is what gives it the putty like texture."

Tsuki answered, dumping the tools they used to make the putty into the trash.

"How did you know about this off the top of your head?"

Cerecere asked, earning a sigh.

"Kenji's Dad would do this kind of thing with us when we were young."

Tsuki answered, biting her lip as she turned her back toward them and in one swift motion removed her shirt, tossing it into the trash before heading upstairs.

"I think you just brought up a lot of bad memories."

Pallapalla told Cerecere, who sighed.

"I didn't mean to."

"I think she knows that."

Vesves responded with a sigh.

Tsuki groaned as she grabbed a clean shirt out of her closet, not even caring what it was that was on it.

 _Stop it….You do not live in the past._

She thought bitterly before sighing and grabbing her jacket and heading back downstairs.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…." Cerecere rushed as soon as Tsuki entered the kitchen.

"Mean to do what? Stop worrying so much." Tsuki commented, ruffling her hair before adding with a grin before adding "Go get your coats."

Tsuki didn't want to remember the better years, least she missed those simpler times. However she didn't have much time to reflect as she felt something tug at her jacket.

"Hmm?"

She asked, looking down to see that it was Hotaru.

"Auntie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, firefly. I'm fine. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Tsuki responded, sighing a bit before adding "I'm sure you understand what I mean when I say sometimes Nostalgia hurts."

Sometimes Tsuki hated her powers, especially those that had kept her awake since the night that the runes appeared on her skin, however she also knew that those abilities might come in handy one day, especially when it came to protecting her princess.

Though she couldn't help but the unsettled feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of how her powers seemed to latch onto anyone around her, including the kids.

"You have us now. You don't have to worry!"

Hotaru stated, beaming.

Tsuki felt all of the tension in her body leave at those words. After all, the kid was right, why worry about the past when she had a family in the hodgepodge group of neo-soldiers?

"You're right. Now let's go before we turn into popsicles. I seriously can't wait until spring opens up!"


	71. Chapter 71

"You must really love black."

It was an simple observation, though it still made Tsuki want to groan at the assumptions.

"Actually I just grabbed this out of my closet since I ruined my Clover T-shirt with green food dye."

Tsuki retorted, sitting down on the floor by the table.

"I thought you said you were helping them with homework?" Minako retorted, earning a sigh.

"I was. They didn't tell _anyone_ they had a project due until the last minute." the shadow senshi retorted accusingly.

"Been there." Minako stated, earning a snort from Rei.

"You and Usagi are _always_ there." she retorted before adding "Who are we waiting on? Haruka and Michiru can't come and Setsuna said she's pulling a late shift tonight." the fire senshi replied.

"Mamo-chan and his guards are suppose to be coming." Usagi answered.

"Luna, Artemis and Shin are at the command center and are suppose to contact us if they find anything more." Ami added.

"So that's where Shin has disappeared to for the last couple of days." Tsuki muttered just as Makoto took a seat beside of her, holding out a tray of dumplings.

"Try one, made them myself."

She stated, though Tsuki made no move to accept.

"Makoto is one of the best cooks ever and there's more food in the kitchen!" Usagi insisted, earning a snort from Rei.

"There has to be more food or you'd eat it all!"

She retorted, causing Tsuki to laugh.

"Okay okay….I'll try _one."_ Tsuki retorted, gingerly taking one as if someone would yank it away as soon as she came close.

"They're called full moon dumplings. Rather simple to make really." Makoto stated, watching as Tsuki's eyes widened slightly at the taste.

"You really are a good cook."

Tsuki stated, causing Makoto to blush.

"I'm not _that_ good."

"You're selling yourself short. Yes you are!" Usagi insisted.

"Tsuki seems to be relaxing." Chibi-Usa commented as she and the other kids wandered off to the far end of the room.

"Yeah, but not by much. Though her and MInako-San has stopped being like two flogging roosters toward each other." Vesves stated, earning a small chuckle from the others.

"We need to figure out a way to help her. I mean there's only so much of this….Mousy attitude….I can take from her! I mean, she still flinches whenever Haruka even laughs!" Cerecere stated with a sigh before adding "we need a plan, any ideas?"

"How about we set her up on a date with Ryuko? I mean, they obviously need it with all of the strange shit they got dragged into." Junjun suddenly stated after a while, earning a nod.

"Great idea, but we need to figure out how to do that! I mean, Auntie probably will be really mad if we just start meddling." Hotaru retorted, earning a scoff from Vesves.

"Relax, Taru-Chan. She'll be so wowed she won't have time to be mad!"

"So what did you see that night? I mean, you have the ruins on your arm from the dark moon clan but what did you see?" Minako asked, stirring sugar into her drink.

"To be honest I don't have a clue. It was a glowing figure that gave me this symbol." Tsuki answered honestly, earning a look from everyone.

"Like a ghost?" Usagi asked, earning a sigh.

"Kinda…..I don't know…..Ugh….It was late, dark and we were in the sea of trees so it's possible!"

Tsuki answered, putting her hands over her face as if she was getting a headache.

"Talk about a strange first date." 

Minako retorted, earning a groan from Tsuki who threw her head back as she heard this.

" _ **You**_ and haruka have been around each other too much!"

Everyone chuckled at this.

"What? Who goes to Aokigahara with their girlfriend has issues." Minako retorted teasingly, barely dodging a cushion that Tsuki tossed at her.

"And again, shut up Minako!"

"Oh, so you can say my name? I thought you could only pronounce my last name!"

"Well at least they're getting along." Ami chuckled to Rei who smirked.

"At least that part of both of them being hard headed is over." the senshi of fire retorted.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki wouldn't dare stand up for herself and Minako refused to trust her without proof that she wouldn't hurt any of us." Rei explained.

"Well...at least they made peace, though it really is something that the one marked to lead the dark clan bows to the light."


	72. Chapter 72

"Hey, wanna come with me to get new lights for the tree? I swear these things worked when I checked them!"

Haruka asked, indicating a string of christmas lights.

"Why even bother with lights? I mean, only people who enjoy them are couples walking by." Tsuki retorted, earning a scoff.

"For one, because kids also tend to like seeing houses decorated and for two, if we don't Setsuna will kill you and Michiru will kill me." Haruka retorted, rolling her eyes at her younger sister who just sighed and got to her feet.

"Fine, I'll come along. I might as wells do some shopping while I'm at it."

She stated, earning a smirk.

"so any plans on what you're getting Ryuko for christmas eve?" Haruka asked as she untangled herself from the lights and headed to get her coat.

"Not a clue. I have no idea really what she likes...Well besides skateboarding and American Punk bands."

Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"Well we'll stop by the sports shop, you can have her a custom board made. Trust me, not a typical gift but it'll mean a lot."

Haruka suggested, smiling slightly.

"I don't want to _over_ do it, Haruka."

Tsuki groaned, leering at her sister who was now doubled over in laughter.

"Over doing it would be Usagi asking Mamoru for glass shoes for her birthday, overdoing it would be Seiya getting drunk and trying to kiss Setsuna earlier this year…..A skateboard is not over doing it."

Haruka retorted.

Tsuki blinked in surprise at the new information on her teacher.

"Wait, Seiya kiss Setsuna? When and why did that happen?" she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the shopping center." Haruka responded.

Haruka hated how the only noises in the car was the dull sound of the radio and the soft purr of the engine.

"So, What are some things _you_ like to do?" Haruka asked, just eager to break the silence.

"Drawing and writing poetry mostly." Tsuki replied, brow furrowing in thought.

 _What do I like to do? It's not like I got to do much before coming here._

She thought before asking

"How did you a Michiru meet? I mean your dad was a regular business man and hell….Michiru acts like a princess or something most of the time."

Haruka laughed aloud at this and sighed.

"Long story and just so you know Michiru's father is actually a government official, a representative of some form or another. Though neither he nor her mother calls much so it's not like we have every major holiday with them or anything." Haruka retorted.

"Okay fine, you obviously don't want to talk about your love life, so what are you going to get Michiru for Christmas Eve?" Tsuki said, turning up the radio a bit as the weather came on.

"Well….I need your help with that...I can't decide to get her a blue vintage style victorian Swarovski necklace or a diamond halo necklace." Haruka answered, blushing slightly at the arched brow look that her younger sister was sending her.

"What?"

Tsuki sighed and turned her attention back to the snow covered road ahead of her.

"I've never seen someone be as in love as you two are."

She admitted, her mind automatically flashing back to all the nights that her step father would come home drunk and come into either her's or Kenji's room and crash on their bed with them.

"Want to know a secret? I hated Michiru at first. I hated her for what she was trying to remind me of and I wanted no part in any of it. She had a crush, I shot her down and our friend Elza wanted to kick my ass and probably could have if Michiru let her." The blonde responded, hoping that her words would sooth whatever that had made her sister's mood change so suddenly.

"Then how did….you know….. _you two_ happen?"

Tsuki asked, turning her full attention back to Haruka who just smirked.

"Michiru was a cunning, manipulative girl who was sick with fighting by herself." she answered before sighing and adding "We didn't start out as a couple at first….We were friends first and we fell love."

"I don't even know how love works...How do I even know if I am really in love with Ryuko?"

Tsuki complained suddenly, earning a sigh.

"Well whenever you are around her do you smile a lot? Do you tease her a lot? Feel like you swallowed a bucket of butterflies?" Haruka listed, watching as Tsuki's ears grew red.

"That shows you like her." Haruka assured before adding questionably "you've never had anyone besides Danny say they loved you, have you?"

Tsuki shook her head at this and replied softly

"You, Michiru...Setsuna….everyone confuses me except Minako when she was being overprotective with Usagi."

Tsuki felt as if she had swallowed a brick when she had said those words, though suddenly a hand gripped the back of her neck gently.

"Hey, you _should_ tell us about these things Suki, besides keeping it bottled up inside. No one's gonna judge you for it." Haruka's words were soft, though to Tsuki they rang clearly as if being yelled.

"Sorry."

The younger teen replied before sighing and replying "Do you mind helping me shop for everyone? I don't know what to get them."

Haruka chuckled at the sudden change of topic and ruffled the girl's hair slightly as she pulled the hand away from her neck.

"Alright. But only if you promise to help me watch the kids during Michiru's next tour dates!"

Tsuki laughed at the desperation that Haruka was trying to fake, though she retorted

"Fine."

While shopping Haruka noticed how poised Tsuki tried to be, though her emotionless demeanor cracked when they walked past a small pet shop where a fenced in area contained a number of small puppies.

Haruka saw the almost childlike energy climb into Tsuki's eyes as she watched them and chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You want one I assume?" she teased, watching as the girl's cheeks grew red.

"No! I would never ask that of you or Michiru!"

Tsuki responded earning a laugh.

"Maybe not but you still want one. Go pick one out, I will get the supplies while you choose."

 _Kid didn't have a childhood and the one pet she did have as a child was a fucking parrot that died because a certain witch left it's cage open! I can only imagine how that must have affected her at such a young age….hell Hotaru still remembers the goldfish from her first childhood._

Haruka thought, watching her sister's reaction at her words.

"Really Sis?"

Tsuki asked, catching Haruka off guard since that was the first time she remembered Tsuki openingly talking to her informally.

"Yep….Go on." The blonde responded, nudging her slightly to get her moving.

Tsuki's legs felt like jelly as she stepped forward, feeling as though bricks were tied to her body.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, causing Haruka to scoff.

"Go before I push you in there."


	73. Chapter 73

Haruka chuckled as she watched Tsuki slowly kneel by the pin, her movements nervous as she reached to pet on the small creatures.

"Well _that_ I didn't expect to see."

Turning to see who was speaking she saw that it was Yaten, though this time without the magical disguise and dressed in work attire.

"The hell are _you_ doing? Since when do you work?"

Haruka laughed, earning a glare.

"Since I can't seem to keep make-up because Seiya decided to give mine to some pretty girl she meets and Taiki complains about the money I spend, as if _I_ didn't help make it!"

Haruka rolled her eyes at Yaten's statement, letting her just rant.

"So, why are you and moody here? I don't think I've seen her smile like that."

Haruka sighed and glanced over at Tsuki before whispering

"Yaten, Tsuki has a lot of shit going on inside her head at all times….Times where she's actually happy are rare and seeing her light up like that….it's even rarer."

Yaten glanced over at the girl and nodded.

"What actually happened? I can feel everything from hate to anger to sadness to depression."

Yaten whispered, earning a sigh.

"You better get to know her and talk to her about that. It's not really my place to say." Haruka stated in reply before adding even lower "She isn't _that_ unapproachable though."

Meanwhile Tsuki was watching a rather energetic shiba inu puppy in the saseme coloration, laughing softly as it leaped at her and licked her.

"Ew….gross." she grumbled with a chuckle.

"You know, I think it likes you."

Looking up she saw a familiar looking girl standing above her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you look so familiar?"

Tsuki asked, sounding a bit more confident than Yaten had heard it.

"She goes to school with us you dork….Though I understand that you don't recognize her."

Haruka laughed before adding "and she usually doesn't work."

"Hey! Putting up with idiotic fans is trying enough, thank you very much!"

Yaten retorted, glaring at the taller girl who just laughed.

"Calm down Yaten. I'm teasing." she retorted, watching how Tsuki's jaw dropped.

"Wait...You're Yaten?! But you're….What the hell?" she demanded, slumping back slightly

Both Haruka and Yaten laughed at this.

"Magic….Literally." Yaten answered simply, though when Tsuki still didn't seem to understand she sighed and added

"Our powers allow us to use disguises like a male form or hell….If I wanted to say it even a cat if we so desired, though who would? Being that close to the ground."

Yaten answered, only for Haruka to facepalm.

"She doesn't _know_ about _that_ either, Yaten."

Yaten groaned then and muttered "I can't believe she's that damn clueless! I mean we were at the meeting with your team!"

"You're….."

Tsuki began, trailing off and earning a scoff.

"Yeah, dumb ass."

Haruka glared at Yaten but didn't say anything because Tsuki snapped back

"Shut up, sissy-boy….whatever the hell you are!"

Haruka had to hold back a chuckle at this as Yaten leered down at the girl who was seated on the floor.

"Look who's talking! You dress like a….a diesel dyke!"

Yaten snapped in response, earning a snort from Haruka.

"Diesel dyke? She doesn't drive a truck." the blonde whispered, earning a glare.

"Shut the hell up Tenou!"


	74. Chapter 74

Tsuki chuckled as she watched the children play with the puppy, sitting on the floor with them as though she wasn't as many years older than she was.

"What's his name?" Vesves asked, laughing as the child was knocked backward and by the puppy's rough play.

"No idea. I couldn't think of something on the spot." Tsuki answered, wagging a rope toy in front of the dog, getting it to chase it.

"How about Hiro?" Junjun asked, earning a snort from Haruka who was sitting at the piano, playing a soft melody.

"Sounds like something from a movie."

She commented, earning a glare from the younger girl.

"How about Riley?" Hotaru suggested, earning a mumble of agreements.

"Why not….He seems to like it." Tsuki responded, smiling slightly.

Michiru watched the scene from where she was seated on the couch, reading. It was rare to have a peaceful night anymore and she was trying to enjoy it with her family.

Smiling slightly she shared a look with Haruka.

"At least it wasn't something stupid like Twilla."

Junjun stated, earning a glare.

"I'll have you know that Twilla was a mouse and it's a good name for a mouse, thank you very much!"

Vesves retorted, earning laughter from everyone.

"Stop giving her a hard time Junjun." Cerecere stated, trying to hide her amusement before sighing and added "it's not like she wanted to name a cat Hipster."

"Shut up! The green haired girl retorted, starting an arguement between the pair.

"Oh my….What are they bickering about now?" Setsuna asked as she walked through the door, a surprised look coming over her face when she felt something small bump against her leg, arching a brow in the direction of the other's who was laughing.

"Okay...Where'd the furball come from?" she asked, smiling slightly as the kids ran over to collect the small animal.

"Sorry Setsuna." Tsuki said, earning a chuckle.

"For what? It just salivated on my shoelaces….that's about it."

"Relax Tsuki, Setsuna probably already knows everything that happened today." Haruka chuckled before sighing and adding "Let's put fur brain back in his kennel for tonight, we have school tomorrow and I am sure none of us need to stay up past ten."

Later that night Tsuki awoke with a gasp, feeling her whole body quivering as she tried to catch her breath but felt like she was choking.

There had been so much blood all around her, covering her whole body as she stood over a dark haired figure, sword dripping crimson as she ripped it from his chest.

She felt a strangled sob leave her body, though she didn't dare move in fear that she wouldn't be able to stand.

 _Shoku did that….Shoku killed without thought…...Shoku…..was a monster._

She thought, feeling her whole body start to shake even more violently than before and suddenly she felt her stomach protest every ounce of it's contents, which ended up all over the floor in her attempt to rush to the bathroom.

The next thing she knew she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch back.

"What happened?"

She barely could register who it was that was speaking to her, though by the soft touch and calm, soft tone that the speaker used she knew that it had to be Michiru.

"I'm sorry."

Were the first words that spilled from her lips as she heard footsteps enter the room and stop just short of her.

"Haruka, help her to our room while I clean this up." Michiru stated, sighing as she added in a whisper

"Don't ask her what happened….I think it's best to let her tell us on her own."

Tsuki felt arms gently wrap around her from behind, causing her to tense before she smelled the familiar scent of roses.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

Haruka whispered, remembering how the last time she had touched the girl while she was in one of these attacks had ended with her having a bloody nose.

"Haru...I…" Tsuki tried, though only managed to dissolve into sobs.

"It's okay….you don't have to tell us anything right now." Haruka assured, slowly standing and pulling Tsuki up with her.

"Let's go to my room, okay?"

When Tsuki nodded the blonde gently half carried, half lead her to the room just a few paces down the hall. Once Haruka had made sure Tsuki was seated on the bed before she spoke again.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She questioned, moving slowly as she knelt down in front of the younger teen who shook her head.

Haruka dipped her head in understanding before squeezing her sister's hand.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, it's not good to keep it all inside." she stated, noticing the small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her sister's mouth.

Tsuki hadn't even noticed she had been biting her lip to try to hold back the wave of emoitons that filled her until Haruka reached out and lightly wiped it away with a hankerchief that she had taken from the dresser.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tsuki rasped, earning a nod.

"We're not going to make you….Just try to calm down before you make yourself sick again." Haruka responded, moving to put an arm around her but stopping.

"Is this okay?" she asked, brows narrowing in concern as she remembered that it wasn't a good idea to make sudden moves when someone was like this.

When Tsuki nodded Haruka pulled her against her side, hoping that by some means that the contact would help calm the girl down before she started hyperventilating.

Tsuki closed her eyes, the images immediately filling her mind's eye once more, though this time Shoku knelt down by the mutilated body, tears streaming down her face.

"Anata no tatakai wa rokudenashi o koete imasu." she muttered, before standing and walking away.

Tsuki's eyes shot open at this and she felt her body began to shake.

"Go get Setsuna….Please."

She gasped though Haruka only nodded and left the room, returning minutes later with a sleepy looking Setsuna in tow.

"What happened in the past….Please….Sensei….Tell me I didn't murder someone."

Haruka felt her whole body tighten as she turned her attention to her sister, who was once again on the verge of a panic attack then looked toward Setsuna who sighed and shook her head.

"You killed, yes. As we all have...However It was not murder….It was to protect our kingdom. Daiki had been killed in the battle and so had Queens Uranus and Neptune. He had went to attack our Princess and you transformed into your shadow form before you charged him with the sword you stole from the artillery."

Setsuna answered, moving to sit by the girl on the bed.

"I don't….I can't…" suddenly Tsuki turned and buried her face into Setsuna's shirt, prompting the time guardian to wrap her arms around the girl and share a look with Haruka.

"Tsuki, you won't have to do that again. I promise you that." Setsuna stated then sighed and added "You have us now...We all fight together."

"Yeah, you're not alone this time. None of us are." Haruka agreed

"Tsuki….The memories are painful but you don't have to face them alone. Don't be afraid to tell us whenever something like this bothers you."

Michiru stated as Tsuki looked at them, feeling both overwhelmed and stupid at the same time though everyone was looking at her with understanding, not judgement.

"You don't have to worry about being alone anymore than we do now...Remember you Technically have a whole army at your back if you need it." Haruka stated, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

Tsuki felt her mouth twitch upward at this before retorting in a still thick voice

"I'd be more afraid of Michiru and Setsuna than that whole army."

"I take offense to that!" Haruka exclaimed, trying to sound angry though she was obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"As do I! I am not _that_ intimidating!" Setsuna added in a similar tone as Michiru rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand how you find me that harsh when you _live_ with me." she stated before adding "Though most people avoid me so then again...you may be right. They would probably leave you alone on that note."

Tsuki laughed a bit at this, causing the others to relax.

"You're not….It's just that's how others see you." Tsuki answered causing Haruka to arch a brow.

"How are people put off by Michiru and Setsuna but not by me? I am the most physical one of the three of us!"

"Maybe because you flirt with every girl you see?" Michiru quipped, causing Haruka to blush and Tsuki to laugh.

"Here we go again." Setsuna muttered, rolling her eyes as she lightly prodded Tsuki in the ribs

"Look what you started."


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Sorry for all the delay, I just have lost a bit of my desire to write because of some things (one being the orlando massacre) and because I lost someone I was remotely close to in a house fire. I should start posting regularly again now that I am semi back to normal.**

Tsuki sat on the edge of Setsuna's bed, flipping through the pages of a book written in a language that she couldn't quite understand though she recognized some of it.

"Can you read it?" Setsuna chuckled, handing her a cup of tea as she sat down on the bed beside of her.

"Only a few words I can understand but barely any of it." Tsuki answered,closing the book and looking at the ancient looking cover.

"Istoría tis Skoúro geniá tou makrinó planíti" she read aloud, hands tracing over the golden, carved words.

"Tell you what….You try harder than you have been in History and I'll teach you how to read this language." she stated, earning a groan.

"Kill me now! You would pick the most boring subject!"

Tsuki groaned, putting the tea on the nightstand before falling back onto the mattress, earning a chuckle from Setsuna.

"Tsuki, you don't want to sound like an idiot when you do your presentation in a few weeks?" Setsuna questioned, earning a groan from the fifteen year old.

"Don't remind me."

Setsuna tried to hide her amusement behind her teacup.

"That's the deal Tsuki-Kun." she retorted, earning a sigh.

"Fine, but can you at least make it _not_ boring?"

Meanwhile in the darkness of a forest near mount fuji a strange, purple glow was growing in size.

"Efiáltis dýnami, orgí epithymía, na anadeíxei ti dýnami ton mystikón mas !"

A woman with dark hair and eyes chanted, watching as a dark crystal shattered to reveal a darkly cloaked figure.

"You who have awakened me….Tell me your name!"

It demanded, causing the pair of darkly dressed people to hit their knees.

"I am called Akemi….Though as a mage I am Akuma and this is my son….We are the ones who were chosen by fate to awaken you."

The next morning Tsuki awoke, only to find herself still in Setsuna's bed.

"Damnit….When did I fall asleep?" she growled earning a laugh.

"Sometime around three thirty. You feel like attempting school today or are you still shaken up?"

Tsuki arched a brow at her mentor "What do you have planed? That's the _only_ way you'd advise me to miss school if I wasn't sick or too tired to go."

Setsuna sighed "well besides the fact that you had a rough night, I was thinking that we could train in a new place today..."

This caught Tsuki's attention, causing her to sit up.

"Where? We only ever train at the gate." Tsuki asked, earning a chuckle.

"It's a secret."

Tsuki groaned at this and fell back onto the bed.

"And if I refuse to go?"

She challenged, earning a chuckle.

"Then stay in bed, I'm not going to force you to train today."

Tsuki sighed at this and sat back up.

"Why did you let me sleep in here?"

It was a question, though Tsuki winced as she heard the words leave her mouth as an accusation. She knew that Setsuna, nor anyone here would hurt her. But the thought of breaking what had been a rule for most of her life still sent chills down her back.

"Because you were tired and I doubt you would have fallen back to sleep if I had woken you." Setsuna answered in the same, deep, calm tones that she usually used though the words alone caused Tsuki to flinch.

" **I doubt I could have woken you! Why did you even come in here you stupid girl? You have your own room!" Akemi screamed at the girl, towering above her though she flinched back.**

" **I was scared! The storm…."**

" **The storm, the dark, the sky….It's always something with you! When are you going to grow up and stop bothering me! No wonder Daichi didn't want you! You're a idiot!"**

 **Akemi yelled grabbing the little girl by her arm and pulling her up forcefully.**

" **I'll teach you to fear the dark! You can stay in the dark until you learn your place!"**

Tsuki was shaking as she felt a hand rubbing her back, gently coaxing her out of the flashback.

"Are you okay?"

She recognized Setsuna's voice, allowing it to bring her on out of her trance like state as she tried hard to bite back the fear and tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

Without even a second thought Tsuki turned and buried her face against Setsuna's chest, clinging to her and willing the familiarity of the soft fabric and scent of cedarwood and Jasmine to help her calm down.

She didn't expect arms to tighten gently around her or the sound of hushed words being directed at her.

 **Shoku stood shaking in front of the young woman who stared down at her suspiciously.**

" **What is the meaning of this?"**

 **She asked calmly but clearly confused by the display.**

" **You…..everyone on Kinmoku said you're basically my Okasama so I thought…."**

 **Shoku stammered, earning a small laugh.**

" **You're terrified. I'm not going to get angry if that is what you really think of me as." sailor pluto assured as she knelt down to the young teen's height.**

" **Shoku, you must always be honest with me about these kinds of things. You have nothing to fear from me for your honesty."**

 **Shoku nodded then, closing her eyes as she tripped out the words**

" **I never….You're much kinder….I just….I didn't want to overwhelm you….It's okay if you don't…."**

 **Sailor Pluto sighed and lifted the girl's chin so that their eyes met.**

" **Shoku….It's okay. I** _ **understand**_ **and you can call me that if you wish. I do not mind."**

 **Shoku could barely contain the tears as she threw herself at the young woman, who instantly wrapped her in an embrace.**

" **At least you didn't call me Obasan."**

Tsuki felt her walls shatter as the images reminded her that she probably would never be that close to anyone. She didn't know what the strange words could mean but she knew that the gentle familiarity would never come to her.

 _I can't even hug my dad or sister without jumping and when I do it's only because I am fucking scared._

She thought bitterly, anger at herself bubbling forward.

"Damn it!"

She mumbled against the soft cotton, feeling both useless and idiotic.

"What's wrong Tsuki?"

Setsuna felt the teen grow tense as she let out a strangled sob as she responded

"Everything!"

They sat in silence for some time before Tsuki pulled away, standing up wordlessly and headed into the bathroom down the hall.

Looking into the mirror she hated what she saw. She was a mess, her eyes red and dark ringed and her skin pale. She looked like death warmed over. She hated the scar, though she knew that it would lighten as she got older.

Looking down at her hands, still discolored from her failed attempts at training and attacking she wondered what others must see her as.

 _ugly…..unlikeable….No wonder Papa stays gone most of the time. Who would want a daughter that looks like me?_

She thought, reaching up to the necklace that she hadn't taken off since Haruka had given it to her, breaking the chain with a single jerk before tossing it into the trash.

 _I'm not a Tenou...I'm not anything._

She thought as more tears came, seeming to fuel the anger inside of her like gas to a flame.

"You fucking wuss!" she snarled at her reflection, bringing her fist down so hard against the glass that it shattered.

She heard a knock at the door, asking if she was okay but she didn't answer, knowing that the door was locked.

 _Maybe if I'm not around anymore…..Maybe Mom will finally be happy…..Maybe she's right...Maybe I am evil…..that's why I can't figure out what love is….or how to love._

With that she reached down and picked up a large fragment of the reflective glass, tracing it down the length of her right arm, Going from the bend of her elbow to the palm of her hand.

 _At least if I'm dead I can't be a burden._


	76. Chapter 76

Tsuki awoke feeling cold and tired, feeling almost instantly pain in her right arm.

Sitting up she noticed she was in a plain white room and seated in the corner was a man in a white jacket.

"Tenoh Tsuki….It's good to see you're finally awake. I'm your social worker, Amori Rento."

He stated with a smile before adding "your sister just had to step out to get lunch. She'll be back soon. You really gave them all quite the scare."

Tsuki nodded, sitting in silence for a while before he sighed and came over to the bed, kneeling beside of it.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked softly, his voice non-accusational as he lightly touched her arm.

"I….I felt like I was just a burden to everyone! I can't do anything right and my mom…" her voice hitched as she felt a knot form in her throat.

"Has anyone said that you were? Are your sister and her family good to you?"

He questioned, earning a nod.

"Tsuki-chan, I'm worried. Why didn't you tell them about these feelings besides trying to end your own life?" he asked kindly, though the teen only shook her head.

Rento sighed as he noted how she was shivering.

"Is the room too cold?" he asked, earning a nod.

He sighed and got up to turn the heat up, noting that the thin blankets probably did little to ward much discomfort off.

"I….I didn't want them to think I was weak…...My Mama said….."

Rento sighed then and slowly reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Akemi is a poor excuse for a woman and how her lawyer got her out of jail I don't know but you can not believe anything that she told you."

He stated just as the door opened and Haruka walked in.

Her eyes widened as she noticed that Tsuki was awake.

"She still gets to stay with us right?"

She asked nervously, her voice cracking.

"Yes, but I want her to see a psychiatrist. Sometimes it's hard to talk to those you love about your thoughts." he answered with a smile as he moved toward the door.

Once he was gone Tsuki looked up, only to see that her sister's face was flushed and eyes red.

"Don't you ever even think about doing that to us again!" the blonde yelled, her voice breaking under the emotion as she moved to the side of tsuki's bed, hugging her with one arm.

"I thought….I…." tsuki stammered, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"You thought what? That we'd be better off without you? That you deserved to die? Tsuki, I can't lose someone else….I just can't. I lost Dad when I was younger….I lost my mom who cut all ties with me…..I've lost Michiru and Setsuna twice and I have lost Hotaru. If I lose one more person I wouldn't be able to pull out of it Tsuki. I just got to know I had a little sister, I don't want to lose you so soon."

Tsuki had never seen the blonde this emotional, her voice raw with emotion.

"Haruka…...I'm sorry."

She knew it meant nothing but it was the only thing she could say then she noticed the older teen's arm, which had a bright blue bandage around the bend of it.

Her tears overflowed then as she remembered the necklace that she had thrown in the trash. Almost instantly Haruka pulled her into a full bodied hug, lips brushing the top of her hair.

"I'm just glad that I hadn't left for school….that I could bust that door down."

Haruka responded gently.

Haruka noticed that tsuki's breathing had leveled out, chuckling a bit as she lay her sister back.

"I love you kitten, you might not know it but we all do." she whispered before getting up and heading toward the lobby.

"She's awake….I'm going to go into town and get something….just don't be too angry with her. Whatever it is that was bothering her, still is."

She advised, though Michiru also stood up.

"Setsuna can stay with her, I am going to drive you. You just gave blood Haruka, you could still pass out and the last thing I need is _two_ people I love in Intensive care."

She stated, taking the keys right out of the blonde's hand.

"Okay, you can drive." Haruka sighed, taking her lover's hand as they walked out.

"Did she say anything?" michiru asked once they were outside, earning a sigh

"She tried but she was scared Michiru….she was shaking as soon as I spoke. All she could say was that she was sorry." the blonde replied, choking up again.

"Do you think we did something to trigger this?"

She asked, suddenly only to be pulled into a hug from the shorter girl.

"No Haruka, she did this because things got on her mind. She didn't break that necklace because she hated you."

Michiru assured softly.

Tsuki awoke with a start, whimpering slightly in pain as she sat up to look around the dim room.

"You're safe Tsuki."

Setsuna's voice said from the darkness, causing Tsuki to instantly freeze.

"Setsuna...I….About…"

She stammered, trying to find the words to explain everything to her mentor who sounded so tired.

Suddenly she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry, it's only me." Setsuna chuckled before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean….Didn't think it would….matter."

She felt like she had swallowed lead, the sweat clinging to her skin suddenly.

"Tsuki-kun, don't ever think that you don't matter. Why would you even think that to begin with?"

Setsuna stated, voice becoming firm though much to Tsuki's surprise not angry.

"I….I can't do anything right….I can't even say the right things." Tsuki whispered, earning a sigh.

"How about you tell me three things you can't do right and three that you can." Setsuna responded, weariness in her tone now obvious.

"Training….Talking….everything." tsuki tried to summarize

"You're clumsy in training because you've never physically fought, you're bad at words just because you never learned how to express yourself and you're a Tenou and if Haruka is in indication...It runs in the family." Setsuna began, gently tracing a hand down the girl's spine before adding

"As for _everything._ I can tell you three things that you are good at."

"Like what? Fucking things up?" Tsuki muttered, earning a light cuff to the back of the head.

"You really need to stop putting yourself down like that because it's not true." Setsuna chided before adding "and you might not see it but you're good with kids, very loyal to your friends and you have a big heart. I would say those aren't something you can call messed up."

Tsuki wanted to argue but the words seemed to fry every inch of her thought process.

"I've done so much to your family though...How can you even look at me?"

She asked suddenly, earning another light cuff.

" _Our_ family." Setsuna corrected, the smile obvious in her tone of voice as she continued

"Tsuki, one thing about having a family is that they are there for you no matter what and no matter how many times you mess things up or maybe even hurt them or make them angry. Just like Haruka gets on my nerves sometimes but she's very important to me, as is Michiru. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

The time guardian tried to explain, earning a sigh.

"No."

The answer was simple, quipped and soft though the bitterness was still there.

"Family is the people that will look past mistakes and flaws and love you without any form of conditions tied to it. A family sticks together no matter what and even if you upset them sometimes."

Tsuki felt numb, her eyes burning as she sat there listening to her mentor.

"But I keep screwing up….I just…." Tsuki began, only to feel an arm snake around her.

"The only way you _learn_ is to _make_ mistakes, Tsuki."


	77. Chapter 77

Haruka wasn't sure if she should enter the room or wait though when she heard soft laughter she relaxed a bit and opened the door, stepping in slowly.

The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the bedside table though it was enough to make it easy to see.

"I see you're feeling better."

Haruka stated, shoving her hands into her pockets as she walked farther in.

Tsuki glanced down then and nodded, causing the blonde to sigh and move toward the bed.

"Tsuki, did I do something?" she asked softly, not daring to look at either the younger girl or the time guardian who sighed.

"No!" Tsuki snapped, eyes widening "I….I just….I thought you were…..better off without…"

Tsuki stopped as Haruka reached for her, flinching as if expecting to be struck, though Haruka only put her hands on Tsuki's shoulders.

"Tsuki, don't you _ever_ say or _think_ like that again! We love you, don't you see that?"

Haruka stated, kneeling down to be eye to eye with the girl.

Her tone wasn't accusatory or angry, just desperate and a little hurt.

"I…." Tsuki began, finding her unable to say anything so she just threw her arms around her sister, who instantly returned the embrace.

"You scared us...Don't do it again Kitten, please. I don't think our hearts could take it."

Haruka said softly, remembering how she had found the girl passed out near the tub, blood coating the floor.

"Can you tell me what this was about?" Haruka asked after a while, pulling away and standing up because her legs had gone numb in her crouched position.

"I...I….I can't even…..Trust any of you until I am an emotional mess….Nor can I fight. What use am I?" Tsuki replied, glancing down.

"Hey now, I suck at confessions but that doesn't mean anything. You can overcome anything if you set your mind to it." Haruka stated, taking a seat on the other side of the bed, gently touching the bandaged, injured arm.

"But you need to talk to us more. If you feel horrible like you did when you did this, come talk to one of us. We won't judge you and we'll help in whatever way we can." she stated before fishing around in her pocket, pulling out a small box.

"We found this. I had it fixed in case you wanted it back."

Tsuki didn't have to look at Haruka to hear the hint of nervousness in her tone.

"I….Do you think it's really okay? I mean...I'm...Only your half sister." Tsuki whispered, looking down at the sheets only to feel a her sister shift beside of her.

"Tsuki, I don't give a damn if you're half goat you're still my sister and just as much of a Tenou as I am." Haruka respond, forcing the girl to make eye contact with her before she added questionally

"Is that what this is about? Dad and me?"

Tsuki shook her head before whispering "I just don't want to be a bother."

"If you say that again I'm going to make you eat asparagus for a week." Setsuna grumbled from where she now sat by the window, earning a grimace from Tsuki.

"How did you even know that I hated Asparagus?" Tsuki asked, earning a light smirk.

"Setsuna knows everything….Trust me. You do not want to cross her." Haruka stated

"Oh ignore her, she's just mad because I told Hotaru that she's afraid of mice."

Setsuna chuckled, causing Tsuki to laugh softly.

"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!" Haruka exclaimed, lightly poking her sister in the ribs,

"Oh my, what did I walk in on? Are you two fighting _again?_ "

Michiru's musical tone caught Tsuki off guard, causing her to instantly somber though the aqua haired teen just held up a bag.

"Brought you something to eat, I know how bad some hospital foods are."

She stated with a small smile before coming over to Tsuki's bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked, gingerly touching a bruise that she hadn't previously noticed forming on the fifteen year old's face.

"I'm okay….Just tired." Tsuki answered softly, flinching away from the touch.

"No dizziness, pain or chills?" Michiru asked, pulling away.

"No, not since what's his name turned the heat up."

Tsuki answered, glancing down at her arm where an IV was still inserted, causing her to wince.

"Don't worry, they'll take it out when they come in to check on you."

Haruka assured, taking Tsuki's uninjured hand into hers.

Tsuki wasn't sure what to say though their kindness overwhelmed her. All three of them looked exhausted even though it was just getting dark outside.

She noticed that Daichi wasn't there and a familiar wave of disappointment and hurt filled her.

 _I guess he doesn't care...like Mom said._

She thought, just as the door opened.

Tsuki only half listened to the doctor as she explained why they would keep her there for the next week for evaluation, her mind still glued on the fact that her dad wasn't there. Once that she left Tsuki looked up, nervousness written across her face.

"I better go tell Dad she's awake, those kids are probably driving him crazy."

Haruka chuckled before adding as she glared down at her younger sister as she added playfully

" _You_ better eat, you need energy to heal you know."

Tsuki nodded, though she was unable to meet her sister's eyes.

"We'll make sure she eats Haruka, don't give her such a hard time." Michiru chided her lover with a smile.

Tsuki picked up the discarded necklace, turning toward Michiru.

"Will you help me with this?" she asked softly, earning a small smile.

"Of course."

Tsuki shivered slightly at the cool touch of the metal.

A thick silence settled over them, the girl not sure what to say or do. How could you apologize for something like this?

When Haruka came back with Hotaru Tsuki almost instantly broke.

If Haruka and the others looked tired, Hotaru looked worse.

"Auntie!"

The young girl leaped onto the bed, causing Tsuki to wince though she put her good arm around the girl.

"You shouldn't…." Michiru began, though Tsuki just stopped her with a look.

"Don't...It's fine. Evidently I worried them just as much, if not more."

Tsuki responded, her eyes misting over as she held the young girl close.

"Your arm…" Haruka began, though Tsuki shook her head.

"I'll be okay Sis….Don't worry."

Just as she said that her Dad, followed by the Amazon girl's came in.

"Jeez, you look like hell!"

Junjun stated, earning a bop on the head from Haruka who sighed and tried to hide amusement.

"I feel it too." Tsuki responded before sighing and reaching up, rubbing her thumb over the smooth, gold metal of the necklace.

"I didn't mean to hurt everyone. I just…." Tsuki began, only to feel a hand roughly grip hers.

"Hey, next time it hurts _that_ much you talk to someone, I don't care if it's Michiru, Setsuna or even Shin!" Daichi state in a soft, chiding tone before he moved to pull both his daughter and granddaughter into a clumsy, single armed embrace.

Tsuki's wals crashed around her, causing her to dissolve into tears.

"I am so sorry."

"Hey now, we're just glad that you're still here with us." Setsuna stated softly.

"We love you too much to hold this over your head, but we will talk more about it at home." Michiru stated, reaching over to dry the younger girl's tears

Tsuki knew that tone, it wasn't harsh or foreboding but it meant that they would talk, though Tsuki knew that would be the extent of it.

Much later that night Setsuna sat outside with Daichi, drinking coffee as they watched the snow fall.

"She really respects you, I think you're the one who should be over her. I mean, it will probably freak her out if I even look at her the wrong way and your her _legal_ guardian."

He stated, earning a sigh.

"Daichi, _you're_ her father, she needs you more than she does anyone."

Setsuna argued, causing the man to groan.

"I'm still going to be in her life Setsuna, I just want you to be the one who tries to help her through this depression or whatever else it may be." Daichi stated, leaning back against the wall before adding "I just don't want to frighten her even more than she already is and I am way taller than her, I'm pretty sure having a man my size towering over you when you're use to being hit for any small thing would send anyone into a panic attack."

He responded, earning a chuckle.

"She looks up to you too you know, I think after all of this is over you and Haruka need to take her off somewhere during break and just have a family day." Setsuna retorted before adding "Don't think she doesn't just because she doesn't open up to you. She does love you, she just doesn't know how to say it."

Haruka glanced down at Tsuki, who was asleep at her side.

"Do you think that the kids are giving Tiger's eye a hard time?" she chuckled, earning a laugh from Michiru.

"Oh undoubtedly. You know how they, plus Daichi gave them sugar." the aqua haired girl retorted, seemingly lost deep in thought before she added "they may be the key to getting Tsuki to lighten up a bit….heaven knows that Tsuki needs to learn how to have fun."


	78. Chapter 78

**The sound of metal against metal echoed through the emptiness that was the land of space and time, though laughter followed.**

" **Damnit! Pluto, you're cheating!"**

 **A young girl yelped as she fell back onto the ground for what seemed like the twentieth time.**

" **Not my fault that you're a lousy loser." Pluto retorted, pulling the young senshi to her feet.**

" **Not my fault that you keep tripping me with that staff!" Shoku accused, bringing the dulled sword swinging up, only to have it blocked again.**

" **Be glad this isn't a real sparring session or you'd already have some bruises." Pluto teased, leaping behind the girl and knocking her forward with a blast of wind.**

" **Damnit! Sensei!"**

 **Pluto only laughed as the preteen charged her once more, leaping to dodge the attack and causing the girl to trip.**

" **I swear on the silver crystal I am going get you for that!"**

 **Shoku growled out, getting up and wiping her skinned hands on her pants.**

" **Maybe we should take a break." Pluto suggested, obviously worried for the girl who just smirked.**

" **I'm a Kurai and a** **Ten'nōsei. I can deal with it."**

 **Shoku responded, earning a skeptical look.**

" **You know what I think? You'd choke on your pride if you tried to swallow it." Pluto quipped in response, earning a playful glare from the girl.**

" **You're just mad you don't have a secret weapon old woman."**

 **Shoku retorted, earning a light glare and a smirk**

" **Okay then….Transform. But I won't say I'll hold back if I manage to hit you."**

Tsuki awoke, slightly dazed as she lay there in the dark.

She could feel someone laying beside of her though she didn't quite recognize the perfume, which made her heart start thundering against her ribs as she sat up. She could barely move her bandaged arm without it hurting and the other was equally sore due to the IV line that had just been taken out hours before.

 _There's no way I can fight like this if this is…._

She thought, feeling her diaphragm tighten as she even thought about the implication though she quickly tried to calm down.

 _This is a hospital for heaven's sake! Pull yourself together!_

Slowly laying back down she felt a hand gently touch hers.

"You okay?"

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

 _Michiru_

"Yeah, I just really don't like the dark." Tsuki answered, only to feel the older girl turn toward and pull her closer against her.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon and you'll always have one of us here with you."

Tsuki felt herself calm at these words, relaxing once again.

Once she felt Michiru's breathing even out Tsuki cuddled closer, trying to swallow her nervousness as she did so.

 _She won't get angry…._

She had to remind herself though the memories still slipped past her defenses.

"You're aura is almost as loud as Haruka's snoring." Michiru commented tiredly as she sat up "what's wrong?"

Tsuki froze, the fears bubbling on her tongue but not wanting to move past her locked lips.

"Tsuki...Remember...You _need_ to open up about things like this. If you want me to wake up Haruka or Sets I will." Michiru stated, her tone sleepy but gentle.

"I...Promise you won't be mad?"

Tsuki found herself saying without thinking.

"I promise." Michiru responded in a tone that even Tsuki knew not to doubt.

"I just….I'm not use to being close to people….physically. But...sometimes I get the urge to….you know…" Tsuki stammered, growing frustrated with herself as the words didn't want to come out correctly.

"You're afraid to touch anyone." Michiru guessed sympathetically, barely able to see the nod she got in response.

"Tsuki, I know this is hard but can you tell me why? I just...I think it may help." she stated, moving so that she was right beside of the girl, flipping on the light.

"I…it was my first year of school and we had made a thing in art class to show appreciation to our parents. I was happy that I would have something to give my mom because she worked. Sure we weren't close like other families but I thought….if I could give her gifts like Kenji did then she'd be happy." Tsuki paused, her chin quivering as she tried to form the words to continue the story.

"Kenji and I came home before she or Kenji's Dad did where Kenji was eleven he had a key. He had made a vase in art class and I had made a ashtray because she smoked. He was so talented in art….I was always envious of that….When she came home. I barely touched her hand to get her attention….next thing I knew I was on the ground, tasting my own blood. I was only six years old, there's no way I deserved that."

Her voice broke and she found it hard to focus, though a sudden hand on her back called her attention back to the present.

"Tsuki, that will never happen again."

Michiru was surprised when her own voice shook.

"Come here."


	79. Chapter 79

Tsuki sighed as she sat staring out the window, not even glancing down at the book that she had been reading a few minutes prior.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused her to jolt out of her thoughts just as the door opened.

"Uh...Care to have a visitor?"

Tsuki relaxed when she heard the familiar voice of Ryuko.

"Yeah...Come on in."

It was obvious that the other girl had been crying for some time.

"Tsuki….Why?"

Ryuko whimpered, causing Tsuki to sigh.

"Ryuko I...I don't know how to show anything….any emotion. I just….I want to be someone who isn't so fucking afraid but…I _can't."_

Tsuki managed to say, her voice rushed and her eyes welling in tears.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her, the touch gentle though it still startled her.

"You have been through hell and back. Of course you are scared, hell anyone would be."

The tone wasn't accusing nor angry just sad.

"I could barely tell my family anything yesterday and I…..I was pathetic last night. No wonder no one was here today."

Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh.

"Why no one is here besides me is because there was an attack in town earlier this morning and we had school today, remember?" Ryuko corrected softly before adding "just who the hell is Sailor Star Healer? She's a bitch."

Tsuki groaned at this and sighed "That she is."

She agreed before adding "don't worry too much about them...I'll handle that."

Meanwhile Haruka groaned as she messed up yet again on the algebra she was working on.

"I can't focus when I know that my sister is probably alone right now and Dad was going to pick something up for her before he headed to the hospital." she groaned, earning a sigh from everyone.

"She gets out at the end of the week right? Maybe we can all do something to kind of cheer her up." Minako suggested, earning a skeptical look from Haruka.

"Since when did you two even start getting along?"

Haruka asked, earning a light elbow to the ribs by Michiru.

"Haruka, don't."

"I for one think that's a good idea. Every time I've seen Tsuki she just seems to be watching her back." Seiya stated, earning a glare from Yaten-which she ignored.

"So do I." Michiru responded.

"Perhaps Daichi's plan to unlock the skiá kósmo isn't too far fetched. He said that it would give her not only infinite time to train but also...should someone go with her. Give her time to learn to trust in someone other than herself."

Setsuna stated from the back of the room where she sat with chibiusa and Hotaru.

"The skiá kósmo?" Rei repeated, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes...A secret world only the Kurai clan and Daiki of the wind kingdom knew about. It is literally the place of nightmares and controlled by the visitor's mind."

Setsuna explained before pausing and continuing

"I didn't want her to go because if her mind is a strangled mess it could tear her already shattered heart further however if she was to go with someone, someone who could keep her grounded it may work as a place for her to learn about each of us."

"I think that would be a good idea actually." Haruka stated with a sigh before adding "But we'll focus on that _after_ she gets out of the hospital and _after_ she gets some real rest."

"I wasn't saying that she should do it right away Haruka!" Setsuna defended, earning a laugh.

"I know Sets. I just want to cross that bridge when we get to it."

Haruka retorted before adding with a grin

"Besides that, when I came in to wake Michiru because of the call we got at four thirty she kept calling for Okasama and there's only _one_ person she still calls Sama."

"Okasama?"

Everyone repeated quizzically though Yaten burst into laughter.

"Of all….How did _you_ get that title?"

She teased, earning a glare.

"Not in the mood for your mouth right now Healer."

Setsuna retorted.

"What are we missing here?"

Usagi asked, earning a chuckle from Seiya.

"Let's just call it a family spat and leave it there." the dark haired light retorted with a smirk.


	80. Chapter 80

Ryuko could tell something was bothering Tsuki though what she didn't know, nor did she think that she wanted to ask in fear of actually upsetting her girlfriend even more.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda quiet?"

Ryuko asked, reaching out to take Tsuki's hand only to feel the other girl's to slip from her grasp, only to gently intertwine their fingers.

"I'm just confused about everything. I still care about my mom and brother even after all they have done but I….I feel….I don't know... _safer?_ With my sister and the others but a part of me wants to go home."

She stated, her tone becoming void once again.

Ryuko wanted to demand why, though something about it reminded her of what her Dad had told her the previous night.

 _Sometimes emotions are very hard to get rid of. Even if you don't want them._

"The worse thing is….I feel things I don't have a name for! I….I dream things that I shouldn't…..I don't even know what to do or who to talk to about this!"

Tsuki's voice broke Ryuko from her thought's, reminding her of how fragile that the girl that had become so close to her really was.

"Well...maybe you could try to tell me? I may not understand all of it but I'll sure as hell try." she offered, earning a sigh.

"You have parents that give a shit...I mean, Dad loves me….he's proven that but I never _really_ had a mom or anyone who kind of acted like that, you know? I mean Danny's mom was nice to me and everything but I didn't feel like I could talk to her about really deep things...Like it wasn't her place though I talked to Danny's dad about everything. I'm not even sure how to talk to Daichi."

Tsuki replied softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Well maybe you can talk to your sister? I mean they don't judge you like a parent would and heavens only know that my brother and sister are the only reason I'm normal." Ryuko suggested, earning a smirk.

"Ryu-Chan, trust me. You're not normal, none of us are." Tsuki retorted teasingly before sighing and added "normal is a setting on a washing machine."

Ryuko laughed at this and leaned against Tsuki's side.

"You know, you don't have to be strong all the time." she said after a while, earning a chuckle from Tsuki.

"Ryu...Believe me when I say I don't try to be."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so, got a bit of a writer's block here. If there's anything in particular you want to see in this story, feel free to send me suggestions or prompts.**


	81. Chapter 81

Tsuki took a complete step back when she saw the decorations, turning to leer at Setsuna and Michiru who both just smiled at her.

"What the frilly fuck?"

She grumbled, earning a chuckle from both of the older soldiers.

"We all decided to surprise you." Usagi answered, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"You all are lucky that I am too sore to be mad." Tsuki quipped, smirking a little as a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

A voice sang, causing her to laugh.

"Ryuko, stop it."

Tsuki retorted, turning to smile at the girl who's shoulder length hair was now just completely black.

"Ryu, what happened to your hair?" Tsuki asked, causing her to sigh.

"Simple...My ferret knocked over my hair dye bottle and long story short I have a blue rug _and_ a blue ferret."

Ryuko answered, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Ferret? Didn't know you had any pets."

Tsuki retorted, earning a smirk.

"Yeah well he's long, sneaky and nocturnal. You can just imagine." Ryuko stated with a grin.

"Oi! Tsuki-Chan! Come here, they want to give you something!"

Tsuki almost jumped at Makoto's voice, though she quickly relaxed.

"Jeez, what do they want?" She grumbled lightly as she saw that the _they_ was the six kids that happened to have amazing powers.

"Oh just go see." Ryuko stated with a grin, pushing her lightly.

Tsuki sighed and went over to them, noticing how they all suddenly looked sheepish.

"We overheard Setsuna and Daichi talking about how your hand will scar more than your arm because you went deeper and we know people can be really mean about things so…" Cerecere stated, struggling with each word as she thrust a box into Tsuki's hands.

"We're not trying to be mean...We just really didn't know what to get you." a nervous looking Junjun said softly

"And we know you have that leather jacket that you like!" Pallapalla stated with a wide smile, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, please don't get mad." Vesves pleaded.

Turning quizzical eyes toward Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, she wondered what it could be in the box.

"Should I be afraid, you two?"

She asked, smirking when they shared a look.

"No, Su-san. It really is a nice present. We all pooled our money together." Chibi-Usa stated

Slowly opening the box she saw that inside of it was a pair of leather biker gloves that would reach a little past her wrist.

"Do you like them?"

Junjun was the one that spoke, placing a timid hand on Tsuki's arm.

"You guys didn't have to do this." she stated, trying to choke back emotion that threatened to betray her.

"We didn't want you to feel self-conscious all the time." Hotaru stated, worry written across her face as tears suddenly slid down Tsuki's face.

"I'm sorry if…"Cerecere began, taking a step back though Tsuki only let out a watery laugh.

"What on earth are you apologizing for? I'm just surprised anyone put this much thought into something for me." Tsuki responded, wiping the moisture from her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Heartless, huh?" Rei whispered to Minako who blushed and glared at her.

"I already apologized for how I treated her before! It's not like it was personal!" the blonde stated, earning a chuckle from Haruka who walked up behind her.

"I think you and I both have the bad habit of going too far to protect Usagi when we think someone's a threat and you did tone it down a bit when you were told how she was treated." she stated

"No one deserves that, not even if she was evil." Minako answered with a sigh

"You're right and luckily, Tsuki has a big heart. She's quick to anger but even quicker to forgive." Haruka assured, smirking as they watched Tsuki was tackled into a group hug by the kids.

"Heck, I wouldn't forgive me if I was her." Minako answered, only to feel a hand on her shoulder

"To be honest I wasn't very friendly at first with her either." Haruka admitted before adding "Michiru practically lost her temper with me a few times...as did Setsuna."

Tsuki laughed as she watched Vesves tease Pallapalla, causing the younger girl to trip over her own shoe laces, falling back into Tsuki, who-despite her pain-caught her.

"Careful you two, no one else needs stitches." she stated with a hint of a smile.

Vesves sighs and retorts "I didn't mean for her to fall."

"I know, though she's just as clumsy as me." Tsuki retorted, ruffling both of their hair.

Cerecere smiled at the exchange as she glanced over at where Michiru and Ryuko stood talking.

"Our family is strange….but it's true we care for each other." she said to no one in particular, earning a smile from Junjun.

"Yeah, but it's... _full of warmth_...I don't care how strange it is."

The green haired girl replied with a grin as she watched Tsuki steal a cookie out of Setsuna's hand as she walked by, earning a light hearted glare though they all could see through the time guardian's half hearted threats.

Tsuki was laughing though her eyes shone with slight fear until the woman just rolled her eyes and retorted something about being a brat.

"She's not so different from you four, you know? I mean...you use magic and nightmares and she kinda does too." Chibi-Usa said suddenly, calling Junjun and Cerecere's attention toward her.

"Really?"

Junjun asked, brows drawing upward in her surprise.

"Yeah, she just can't use them yet. But in _my_ time she's famous for it." Chibi-Usa responded.

Junjun glanced over at the teen who was currently filling a plate with junk food and tried to imagine the silent girl being so strong.

"I can't see it." she decided aloud though she smirked and added "though I can see that she may be fun once she loosens up a bit."

Later that night Tsuki stood on the balcony, staring up at the sky when she heard the door slide shut.

"Your aura's going crazy. Are you okay?" Rei asked, earning a nod.

"I just suck at controlling it and I feel a lot of shit at once." Tsuki answered.

"Are you sure you're not just high on cake and cookies?" the priestess teased, earning a chuckle.

"There's that too...I just….Today with everyone…..I actually felt like I belonged."

Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh.

"I know how you feel. Before I met Usagi and Ami no one really would talk to me because I have psychic abilities and somehow it got out so...I was alone for most of my life, just me and my grandpa until a certain clumsy idiot stuck her nose where it didn't belong and I awakened as Sailor Mars."

Rei responded, earning a surprised look.

"What about your parents?" Tsuki began, though she quickly blushed and added "you don't have to tell me, Sorry….I just….."

"Hey, it's okay. Most people ask that actually." Rei responded, smiling slightly before sighing

"My dad and I don't get along and my mom died when I was really little."

"I'm so sorry."

Tsuki began, though the other girl just shook her head.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Now, come on...let's go back inside before we both freeze into popsicles."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Sorry for not being active. I kind of had a bit of a relapse with depression and just haven't been doing much of anything. Thankfully that rut has passed.**

Setsuna winced as the door slammed shut behind Tsuki.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Daichi offered, poking his head through the doorway that lead to the kitchen, only to earn a sigh from the young woman who collapsed back onto the couch.

"No, Just let her cool off. If she's anything like Haruka she'll just get even more defensive trying to put up a tough girl act."

Setsuna answered, rubbing a hand over her face as if it would ward off the headache that she felt coming on.

"What were you two arguing about anyway?" Daichi asked, walking over and taking the seat opposite of her.

"Tsuki thinks she's fine with returning to school, but I _know_ it won't be. She won't listen to reason and I _can't tell_ her what I know." Setsuna answered.

"Why don't you go relax. I'm pretty sure that she'll be out for a while."

Ryuko was almost taken aback when Tsuki walked in, apologizing through clenched teeth at intruding.

"No, it's fine. But what's got you so pissed off?" Ryuko responded, moving to help Tsuki with her jacket.

"Fucking Meiou Setsuna."

Tsuki stated, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"I know she's not your mom but someone could be fool by the way you two act." Ryuko commented, only to have a leather jacket tossed into her face a second later.

"Shut it."

"whoa...Okay. Who's the guy?"

A male voice stated, causing Tsuki to freeze.

"Saiji! This is my _girlfriend,_ Tenou Tsuki." Ryuko retorted with a laugh, causing the young man to blush.

"Jeez...Sorry. I'm Tenjou Saiji, Ryuko's brother. Nice to meet you." He stated, bowing a bit clumsily.

"It's fine." Tsuki replied coldly before turning to Ryuko, adding

"Where's Shina ? I need to blow off steam and she told me that I was welcome to come by any time I needed to."

Ryuko rolled her eyes at this and jerked her thumb toward the back of the house.

"Back yard, building to the left."

She answered.

Saiji sighed once the other girl had left.

"Jeez, she must hate me."

He stated, only for Ryuko to sigh and shake her head.

"No, she doesn't. She just doesn't trust men very much."

Saiji rose brow quizzically though he wouldn't ask.

"Why don't you invite her to stay for dinner? Let her meet the rest of the crazy family. Mom and Dad will actually be home at the same time today." he suggested, earning a laugh.

"If Dad freaks her out then I am going to kill you." Ryuko retorted, laughing a bit as her brother tossed a throw cushion at her.

Shina could practically feel the aggression in Tsuki's form as the younger teen charged her once again, boken striking boken.

"So what brings you here? You really shouldn't be this active." she stated, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"Why does _everyone_ say that? I feel like an idiot just sitting around!"

Tsuki bit out, earning a smirk from the older girl.

"Well for one you could take my sister on a real date or hang out with friends."

Shina listed, watching as she deflated.

"You're pathetic. Come on, Let's go inside before you hurt yourself and give Haruka a reason to kill me."

Shina laughed, nudging her slightly with her shoulder.

Tsuki reminded her of a puppy that had been scolded one too many times, something that she had picked up almost instantly when the girl had signed up for the kendo club.

"Oi! Sis! Kino called, said something about coming over this evening? Ya know anything about it?" Ryuko called as soon as they walked into the living room.

"I invited Makoto over, we go to the same dojo."

Shina replied dismissively before adding toward Tsuki

"Haruka goes there as well, maybe you should check it out once you get back on your feet."

She suggested just as a man walked in, covered in oil and paint.

"Oh, you have a friend over. I'll just go get cleaned up real quick."

He stated before hurrying down the hall.

"That's our dad...He's a bit….should we say...strange?" Ryuko laughed before adding in a whispered "he's safe, I promise. No one will hurt you here."

Tsuki nodded as Senna casted them a questioning look but let it go.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room and you can meet Aki, my pet ferret who is _suppose_ to be white."

Ryuko said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the stairs.

Tsuki stumbled along, almost tripping once or twice over a step until they reached a room that was lined with posters of bands and a blue and black guitar that hung near the bed.

"Nice room." Tsuki commented lamely, earning a small blush.

Suddenly a squeak came from the bed, causing them both to look down at a small, blue, furry thing.

"Uh...What the hell Ryuko?" Tsuki asked, feeling as though she was high at what she saw.

"That's Aki…..She kind of knocked over my hair dye and...well now she's blue." Ryuko replied, causing Tsuki to burst into laughter.

"That would also explain why your hair is fading." Tsuki teased lightly, causing Ryuko to blush.

"Hey, I'd like to see _you_ do any better!" Ryuko challenged, a smirk coming over her face.

"If I didn't already get hell at school I would accept that challenge."

Tsuki retorted, just as a loud clang came from downstairs, followed by cursing.

"And _that_ is why my brother never cooks."

She stated before turning serious, adding softly "I want you to know that no one will hurt you here."

"I know. Just give me some time okay?" Tsuki replied, only to feel lips touch her cheek.

"Of course."

The motion was light, innocent even but it was enough to cause Tsuki to freeze in shock. Sure she and Danny had kissed, though this time it felt different.

"Shit. Did I move too quick?" Ryuko said, seeing the look of surprise on Tsuki's face though the other girl just laughed and took her hand.

"No, you dork. You just caught me by surprise."

Ryuko's eyes widened at how husky that Tsuki suddenly sounded, though before she could say or do anything a knock came at the door.

"Ryuko! Tenou-Chan! Dad wants to make Chicken curry? That okay with you two?"

Saiji called from the hall.

"It's fine with me. Tsuki, do you like it?"

Ryuko retorted earning a slight nod.

"She said it was fine!"

Ryuko bellowed out, causing Tsuki to wince and hold her ears, just as the ferret ran up her leg and came to rest on her shoulder.

"Ryu, I don't know what's worse. The fact that you just deafened me or the fact that this furry scarf just gave me a heart attack!"

Tsuki complained, rolling her eyes as Ryuko laughed.

Makoto was surprised when she saw Tsuki walk out of the Tenjou's backdoor, holding Ryuko's hand.

"Didn't know you two were an item." she teased, earning a light glare.

"Zip it, I am pretty sure _that_ had been obvious by now since _everyone_ is talking about it." Tsuki quipped, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, ignore them. You love who you love, right? Hell...I'm pretty sure all of us at one time or another had a crush on your sister so whatever floats your boat."

Makoto retorted, earning a snort from the younger girl.

"Who still says that?" Tsuki retorted, a smirk coming over her as she added "you're more of an old lady that Setsuna is."


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: I want to thank icexxprincess for helping me figure out a decent plotline/idea for this chapter, which I probably still wouldn't have had written if she didn't help me because my brain went blank.**

"You just burned the crust. How the hell do you burn a lemon pie?" Ryuko ranted, coughing as she opened the window of the small kitchen.

"Well the recipe said to bake it for ten minutes at 150 degrees!" Saiji replied, dropping the now burned black pie into the trash.

"You idiot! You know our stove overheats and that you have to put it at least a few degrees down so it _don't_ burn!" Ryuko snapped.

Tsuki just stood against the doorway, listening to the pair argue.

"It's just takes 40 minutes to make a new one. Stop being so dramatic." she chuckled as the two bickered.

"Ryuko wanted everything _perfect_." Senna chuckled as she stirred the pot at the stove, glancing around the room at each of them before adding

"How hot do you like your Curry? Saiji doesn't like spicy, Ryuko does, I could care less, what about you and Makoto."

"Doesn't really matter with me." Makoto responded, before turning to Tsuki who sighed.

"I'm not picky." she responded before rolling her eyes at the still bickering siblings.

"Ryu, you call him impatient but so are you. Even _I_ can make a pie without turning it to charcoal."

She added, earning a glare from Ryuko who quipped

"Yeah well, you cook all the time."

"Then let _her_ cook before the two of you either give us all a headache or give us all black lung." their father stated rolling his eyes as he turned from the sink.

"I can help."

Makoto offered, earning a smile from the man, who Tsuki remembered introducing himself Takashi.

"By all means, do so. So these two can go make themselves useful somewhere else where they won't be arguing or catching the stove on fire."

Takashi restored with a grin, motioning toward the kitchen.

Tsuki found herself actually enjoying working with Makoto, who despite being intimidating at first was actually really sweet.

"We're getting off in the next few weeks and we're going to have a sleepover, party thing. Maybe you should come? Usually your sister and Michiru bring Hotaru and Setsuna sometimes comes." She stated, earning a sigh.

"I'll try to come."

Tsuki found it almost overwhelming to be around Ryuko's family, though they were nice.

Ryo was almost a spitting image of Shinna while Ryuko and Seiji looked more like Takashi. They were open toward each other, even Ryo who worked as a hairdresser was more lax than she had seemed to be when Tsuki had first met her.

"So, Ryuko finally found a girlfriend that doesn't try to change her." Ryo stated, smiling slightly as Tsuki shifted nervously.

"Mom, don't interrogate this one. You'll have enough time to embarrass me later." Ryuko grumbled, squeezing Tsuki's hand under the table.

"I'm not interrogating her. The only reason I did that with the last one was because she got you into more trouble than you get yourself into!"

Ryo chuckled before returning to her meal.

"Mom!"

Ryuko growled out, her face turning red.

"As you can see, this family is crazy." Senna stated with a chuckle before adding "Relax….If you sit any stiffer you'll freeze like that."

She teased.

As dinner drove on Tsuki found herself feeling comfortable with the over the top group.

Ryo was similar in demeanor to Senna while Ryuko and Seiji was similar to Takashi.

Takashi, she found out was a doctor in the trauma unit at the local hospital and Seiji worked in a daycare center while putting most of his effort into collage.

After dinner Tsuki found herself being lead outside to a small shed, which was set up like a lounge or game room.

"Our house may be a bit small for us having a lounge room to ourselves so we got this place." Ryuko explained with a grin as she flopped down unceremoniously in a overstuffed beanbag chair.

"And of course she has the manners of a seal."

Senna laughed as she motioned to the large space

"There's junk food and soda's upstairs in the cabinets." Senna stated as she and Makoto walked in.

"Since when did you two become friends?"

Tsuki asked the two who just shrugged.

"I've been going to her dojo since I moved here but...Somewhere around a year ago was when we became friends." Makoto answered simply.

"Right after she started high school." Senna added

Tsuki sat on the floor by Ryuko as Seiji and Makoto competed on a video game, the latter beating the former in a matter of minutes.

"How the hell!?"

Seiji exclaimed, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Because Martial arts improves your speed and reflexes." Senna retorted with a smirk.

" **Why must I learn this shit again? It's boring." Shoku complained as she sat by the time door, listening to Sailor Pluto explain something about movement since she really wasn't paying attention well enough to even know what it was.**

" **Because if you beat the representative of the planet of Kālō chidra you're going to have to improve your speed and reflexes, if you don't even your nightmare form will not be enough to stop her Kāga bhāga form."**

 **The time senshi retorted with a sigh before adding "do you know anything about the skiá dexiótita style of fighting that is taught on your fomer planet or are the Kurai too good to learn those techniques now?"**

 **Shoku scowled at this and glared up at the woman.**

" **The skiá dexiótita is a second class stlye, my family only taught us mávros Drákos style."**

 **She retorted, earning a sigh.**

" **Yes, well sometimes brute strength and relying on power ups does nothing in battle….You saw where it got you in round one of the class last week."**

 **Pluto retorted, noting how Shoku's eyes flashed red.**

" **Then how the hell am I learning something when I more or less have a kill order on my head!?" the twelve year old yelled, earning a sigh.**

" **I'll teach you….** _ **but**_ **if you slack off I** _ **won't**_ **hold back."**

"I have to go."

Everyone turned to look at Tsuki who was now standing up, one hand over her eyes as if they were hurting.

"You okay?" Ryuko asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, fine...See you at school tomorrow Ryu….Bye you guys." Tsuki responded before rushing from the house.

She could feel the pulsating behind her eyes and knew that they were glowing by now.

 _Great, am I going to have to pack a pair of fucking sunglasses around in middle of winter to control this!?_

She thought as she rushed in the direction of her house.

As soon as she came into the house she was met by a worried looking haruka.

"Tsuki, what's wrong? Did something happen? WHy are your eyes….?"

The blonde asked, earning a leer as a sound similar to a growl came from Tsuki's throat.

"I need to talk to Setsuna, stat." Tsuki bit out, storming into the kitchen.

"Calm down." Setsuna advised from where she was sketching something at the table, only to earn a glare.

"Don't tell me to calm down, tell me why the fuck I keep having visions that are in four different languages! What aren't you telling me?"

Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh from the woman who responded.

"A lot, but you aren't ready to know. Once you can control your emotions better then I'll consider it." Setsuna answered calmly.

"You mean see the shrink? I don't need a mother fucking quack telling me what to do or think! I had _enough_ of that from Mom! If you wont tell me what the hell is going on with me then I'll find out myself! I know that there is a void somewhere that will tell a Kurai all things! I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do!"

Tsuki yelled, turning to storm out of the room, only to be stopped by Haruka.

"Calm down before you cause a tsunami outside." Haruka said lightly, wincing slightly as thunder cracked outside.

 _I understand how Makoto and I can cause storms but how the heck can Tsuki? I mean, she's the heir of darkness?_

She wondered as the younger girl seemingly froze before a burst of dark energy erupted from her, knocking the blonde backward and unto the couch.

Tsuki's eyes grew wide at this and she took off running, the wind pushing her along.

"Haruka?! Are you alright?"

Michiru asked, rushing to her side, only to earn a chuckle.

"I'm fine….She knocked the breath out of me though." Haruka answered, holding to her ribs.

"You're hurt." Michiru accused, placing a hand over Haruka's side only to earn a hiss from her.

"Take her to the doctor...Tsuki will come back when she is calmer. She is just confused and probably even scared at some of the things that she is feeling and that is why that her dark form has reared up." Setsuna stated as she walked into the room.

"How can you be so sure?" Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"Shoku did the same thing during the silver millennium, quite frequently."


	84. Chapter 84

"I'm getting worried...It's past twelve and it's getting really cold outside." Haruka stated from where she sat on the couch, an ice pack pressed to her bruising torso.

"She'll be fine….and if she's not back in an hour I'll go look for her." Michiru answered softly, running a hand through Haruka's hair while the blonde leaned back against her.

"The trio is already looking for her and Setsuna went out with them. If she's not back within the next hour I'm calling the police."

Haruka retorted, eyes half closed and voice coming out a low mumble.

"Alright, but for right now just rest." Michiru advised softly, trying to hide a smile at how Haruka was acting.

Meanwhile Tsuki found herself wondering aimlessly through the forest of Aokigahara, hearing whispers in the trees around her, though she ignored them. That was until she felt a hand touch her arm.

Whirling around Tsuki prepared to defend herself, only to find a young man of about twenty two standing behind her, flashlight in his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lowering the light from her face so that he wouldn't blind her.

It was then that she noticed that he was a guard, obviously sweeping the area.

"Yeah, I just….really needed to clear my head and ended up here."

She answered, knowing where this was going.

"Let me escort you out and then call you a cab, this place gets tricky at night and you never know what you might run into." he responded.

Tsuki only managed to nod as she closed her eyes noticing the mist in the dark that was so much like that which swirled at the time gates.

 _Spirits…..that means the time space gate also leads to the nether world if you travel far enough._

She realized, wondering if _that_ was where Setsuna sometimes disappeared to since she was a guardian over that as well.

"About time you got home."

Tsuki flinched when she heard this though to her surprise when she looked up Haruka was walking toward her, a rather relieved look on her face.

"Haruka...I'm sorry…."

Tsuki stammered, instantly looking down thought the blonde only gingerly put an arm around her.

"I know, now let's get you out of that soaked jacket. There's a hot bath prepared for you.' Haruka replied, almost nonchalantly as she helped the younger girl shrug out of her jacket before gently shoving her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go. We can talk later."

Once Tsuki had retreated into the bathroom and closed the door Haruka headed into the kitchen where Michiru was sitting.

"She's scared to death."

She whispered as she sat down beside her lover who just nodded.

"She is use to being beaten for far less, I can only imagine what is going on in her mind right now." Michiru responded after some time of just contemplating the situation.

After a while Tsuki walked in, dressed in white plush pajamas.

"You haven't ate anything since lunch." Haruka stated, standing up though to her surprise Tsuki grabbed her arm.

"Don't….I know I fucked up. Just….get on with it already."

Tsuki stated, not daring to meet the older girl's eyes.

"You were freaked out and more or less threw a tantrum like a toddler, I'm pretty sure that an apology covers that." Haruka retorted, smirking a bit before adding "besides, the only damage you did was bruised my ribs and possibly broke the couch."

Tsuki felt as if something was choking her when she heard this, though to her surprise Michiru chuckled.

"This one here was more worried for you than her own health. You really shouldn't worry us like that."

Tsuki pulled away then, eyes still glued on the floor as she fought the waves of emotion that was erupting inside her.

 _How can they be so calm?_

Michiru noticed that the younger girl was beginning to shake, something she had noticed before when the girl had began to have one of her attacks.

"Tsuki, tell us where you went?" she asked, trying to distract the girl.

"Aokigahara." Tsuki answered in one, raspy breath.

"Why did you…..go there?" Haruka asked, her mind instantly going to a worse case scinario.

"I...needed to clear my head."

Tsuki answered.

It was obvious that the girl was having issues since her voice was not only void but also raspy and low.

"Haruka, reheat the plate for her." Michiru stated pointedly, causing the blonde to nod and slowly move away from the two.

"Tsuki, come have a seat. You must be tired from all that walking." Michiru suggested, motioning to the table.

Tsuki barely nodded as she walked over to them, her movements slow as if she was being weighed down by something.

"Tsuki, I need you to look around the room and just name five random things you see." Michiru ordered lightly, earning a slightly confused look.

"Just do it." Haruka retorted.

Tsuki felt her heart rate slow as she began to focus on other things, following each simple order that Michiru gave her until she was finally calm enough to try to eat.

"I didn't mean to hit you or worry anyone." she said after a while, only to feel a hand lightly cuff the back of her head.

"Hey, we know that. I already forgave ya, remember?" Haruka chuckled before adding teasingly "though next time you decide to throw a tantrum like a child we'll have no choice but to stick you in time out like one."

Tsuki blushed at this and hung her head, further proving amusing to Haruka who just chuckled.

"Tsuki, you're just learning how to deal with emotions which you couldn't express fully before. We know that. Your sister is just teasing you." Michiru assured with a playful glare toward Haruka who just shrugged.

"Where's Setsuna? I….I really need to apologize to her."

Tsuki asked, earning a small smile.

"She's out looking for you with your three guards. I'll call her and tell her you're safe."

Michiru answered softly, squeezing her shoulder as she got up.

"Is she really mad? I know I said some stuff that probably hurt her." Tsuki asked after a few minutes, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"No. though you may have hurt her a bit with some of the stuff you said."

Haruka responded gently before adding softly "you know you can talk to us about anything that bothers you right? I mean, that's what family is for."

"I don't even _know_ what's bothering me. I just don't know half of what I'm feeling!" Tsuki ranted, only to feel her hair being ruffled.

"Well maybe your first step would be admitting how you feel besides blowing up?" Haruka suggested before adding "try to tell me what you're feeilng. I won't judge."

Tsuki bit her bottom lip slightly as she tried to figure out how to word everything before finally asking

"I...well...I had dinner with Ryuko's family and….I…."

She paused, feeling the blood rush to her face as she tried to word herself without making it sound too needy.

"I just...how their family interacted. I know that you, Michiru and Setsuna care but….Sometimes I feel like Dad only has eyes for you. I mean….He _never_ is around anymore and he always invites _you_ to his apartment. I know he said he loves me but it doesn't feel it."

Haruka's expression softened when she heard this.

"Hey, he does. I know he keeps his distance but he really doesn't do it to hurt you, he just doesn't want to scare you in any way." she stated, gently reaching over and rubbing the fifteen year old's back.

"He also figured that it would be easier on you if he didn't live here, why don't you just tell him how you feel? He may seem intimidating but he's a sweetheart."

She suggested, earning a glare.

"Maybe toward you, but whenever I get around him he just….acts uninterested."

Tsuki retorted, earning a sigh.

"I'll come with you later today to talk to him." Haruka replied.

Tsuki froze when she heard this and risked a glance up at her sister who only grinned a bit as she added

"You think I'd let you go into a situation that you didn't feel one hundred percent safe in?"


	85. Chapter 85

She was trembling when Setsuna came through the door, almost instantly blurting out a rushed apology in a trembling voice and not looking up, even when Setsuna had moved to sit next to her.

Setsuna glanced over to Tsuki and then over to Haruka who just shrugged silently.

"Tsuki, I know you didn't mean any of what you said earlier but what is with you today?"

She asked kindly, putting a hand over Tsuki's though the other girl pulled away slightly.

"Tell her what you told me Suki-chan." Haruka ordered gently, reaching over and squeezing her knee before standing and walking over to the fire place and putting a few more logs in.

"Tell me what?" Setsuna asked, turning her full attention to Tsuki who glanced up only long enough to gage the older girl's expression though she quickly returned her eyes to the floor once she had.

As she began to tell the time senshi the same things that she had told her sister not even an hour earlier she began to choke up, unsure of what to say or if she would appear weak if she told her sensei the complete truth, though deciding to since she didn't have the energy to lie.

"And this triggered a memory."

Setsuna guessed after the younger teen had finished, brow knitting together slightly in concern as she tried to piece together what events that the girl had seen.

"Yeah, though it was confusing. It was something about a tournament...a conclave of sorts." Tsuki answered, earning a sigh.

"That was a year before the great war...and around the time that Uranus and Neptune were sent to their distant posts to guard our solar system." Setsuna stated with a sigh before adding "you had a rival on a fiery planet located one galaxy away from this one. They were invited to participate in the events since they represented what strong foes could one day try to take control of our planet. This senshi could take a winged form with a red aura; this was called the Kage bhaga."

Setsuna stated at least explaining half of it.

"So these strange languages….they are from other planets?" Tsuki guessed, earning a nod.

"Yes, though for you to not freak out and cause another freak snow storm, I am going to wait until you start to gain some control. I promise though, I'll make sure everything is clear with time."

Setsuna stated, ruffling the girl's hair lightly before adding "and since you attacked Haruka I think you should help her out around the house for the next two days."

Tsuki only nodded at this before Haruka retorted

"We needed to do something tomorrow anyway, right Suki-Kun?"

Setsuna chuckled before whispering to Tsuki "I think it could be worse….You could get stuck studying all day. At least Haruka will make things interesting."

Tsuki knew that Setsuna was teasing her now and allowed a ghost of a smile to come over her face.

"Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed. It's already really late."

Haruka suggested before sighing and adding "it's almost four o'clock."


	86. Chapter 86

Tsuki awoke to something or someone grabbing her wrist, causing her to bolt upright and collide headfirst with something.

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

Tsuki rubbed at her head, eyes watering slightly at the sudden pain as she tried to figure out who or what she had hit, only to see Haruka kneeling on the floor doing something similar.

"Remind me never to try to shake you awake again."

Haruka chuckled, rubbing her forehead before adding "I got excused from school for a three days since the doctor said a lot of movement would worsen my pain. So I made breakfast."

" _You_ can cook?" Tsuki chuckled, moving to get off the bed, earning a scoff from Haruka.

"Tsuki, my mom was a daycare instructor and Dad was a parts salesman for a motor company, most of the time I was stuck home alone during breaks….I had to learn to do more than just buy the bento meals at the gas station down the road."

Haruka retorted with a smirk as she added "we probably should put up the christmas tree today...the four monkeys agreed to help with the outside lights and Tora-tiger whatever the hell you want to call him and the other two are going to go buy more lights with Michiru after school for the fence and trees."

After breakfast Tsuki found herself sifting through boxes on top of boxes of decorations.

"Are you religious?"

Tsuki asked, holding up an chibi angel ornament which Haruka chuckled nervously.

"Actually….bought that because it's cute."

Haruka muttered with a blush, though Tsuki just laughed.

"Well I _will_ hand it to you, it _is_ cute."

The younger of the two replied, putting the item back into the box.

After moving all the boxes downstairs the pair attempted to put up the christmas tree, with the younger fumbling with the lower branches.

"It's easier if you straighten them out _before_ you put them on." Haruka advised from the ladder where she was working at the top of the tree.

Tsuki glared up at her, but only stuck her tongue out at the older teen before returning her attention to the task at hand.

"This is the first time you celebrated christmas, isn't it?"

Haruka asked after a while, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Yeah, when Mom and Kenji had christmas cake or anything else I was usually locked in the basement….which I guess you could say was my room."

Tsuki answered, not noticing how Haruka's eyes narrowed at that.

"Well christmas is about spending time with people you care about and you most definitely aren't going to be left out this time." Haruka retorted with a smile, putting her hand on Tsuki shoulder.

Tsuki smiled then, putting a hand over Haruka's.

Haruka's eyes widened at the strange sensation from the girl's hand, though she also recognized it as similar to what she felt whenever she touched one of the others.

"Hey, you want to go with me to the shop? You need to talk to Dad anyway." Haruka suggested, watching as the girl went pale before slowly nodding.

"Don't worry Tsuki….He _won't_ hurt you."

Daichi was tinkering with an old dirt bike when the two sisters walked in, the sudden sound of a door closing making him raise up too quickly and hitting his head on one of the handle bars.

"Shit! That hurt!"

He grumbled, looking up to see his two daughters standing in the door way, the oldest looking amused.

"Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to." he grumbled, standing up and grabbing an old rag from the floor to wipe his hands on.

"As much as I do because you look like an frickin' idiot in pink coveralls but we need to talk."

Haruka retorted, earning a glare from the man.

"I have you know this was the only size that they had that would fit me and _what_ is wrong with wearing pink?"

He retorted, noticing how Tsuki giggled at this.

 _At least she's laughing._

He thought before turning his attention back to Haruka before adding

"Go into the living room and wait on me to go change into something clean."

"This place is pretty big for an apartment."

Tsuki commented earning a nod.

"Dad was lucky to find it." Haruka agreed before adding "though it looks like he could use a hand with decorations though….This place is as plain as a cardboard box."

Daichi paused in the doorway as he listened to his two daughters laugh at something that Haruka had said. Tsuki seemed somewhat relaxed, more so than he had seen her.

"So what brings you two here in _this_ weather?"

He asked after a while, noticing how Tsuki jumped slightly at the sudden voice.

 _Note to self, walk in front of her before speaking._

He decided.

"Dad, is there any particular reason why you keep shunning Tsuki?" Haruka demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

 _And there's the elephant that was hiding in the room._

"I don't….I thought she and I talked about this? I…" he closed his eyes to try to rearrange his thoughts.

"Tsuki...I know you aren't comfortable with men. I just thought I would let you come to me when you were ready...I didn't want to be around you if I was going to make you nervous. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out or like I didn't care because _**that**_ wasn't my intent at all."

He answered turning his attention to his youngest daughter before adding sheepishly

"And I also didn't want you to find out what I was going to give you for christmas."

Haruka's expression lighted at this and she chuckled.

"Well Tsuki-kun's pretty clueless sometimes so I think that _the gift_ is safe at least." she commented before adding "I have been meaning to ask, have you finished updating that computer for Setsuna? That one that is suppose to figure out what energy is causing these freak storms."

"Actually yes, to put it simply there is a Àn néngliàng is being emitted from the forest around the base of mount fuji." Daichi stated, walking over to the desk that sat by the window to pull out a small, compact laptop like machine.

"What the heck are you talking in?" Tsuki asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry. Àn néngliàng means dark energy in Uranian."

Daichi stated before smirking and adding "I know that Setsuna's your teacher but I could teach you Uranian. To be honest Setsuna, Haruka, Myself and Hotaru are the only ones who can speak it besides the cats."

He stated

Tsuki sent Haruka a quizzical look, earning a smirk.

"What? Sometimes Hotaru and I talk about things that Michiru doesn't need to hear."

She retorted, earning a chuckle.

"You're a bad influence Haruka."


	87. Chapter 87

Tsuki watched as the kids decorated the tree, smirking a bit as she tried to untangle the tassel that she was currently trying to wrap through the banisters of the stair rails. Michiru and Haruka were helping the younger children who couldn't reach further up the the tree. Setsuna was cooking in the kitchen and the amazon trio was outside, though she could hear them loudly bickering over decorations.

"Tsuki! Come do something with your dog! I've stepped on the thing twice already!" Setsuna called from the kitchen, prompting Tsuki to leap completely over the railing and landing beside the tree.

"If you do that and knock the tree over both you and that dog are going to be sleeping in the garage!" Michiru threatened after the girl, trying to keep the look of amusement out of her face.

"She seems in a good mood." Haruka chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she turned her attention back to helping the kids decorate the tree.

"That's something that we could use more of." Michiru retorted, smiling slightly.

Setsuna laughed silently while watching the teen stumble after the small dog, who seemed to be eluding her.

"Careful, if you break Michiru's fine china collection she'll probably blast you into the middle of next week with Submarine Violon Tide."

She warned the girl, who just looked confused suddenly.

"An attack in french?" she questioned, earning a sigh.

"Everyone has an ultimate attack, Tsuki. Neptune's just happens to be with soundwaves besides water just like Uranus's is _Space Turbulence._ " Setsuna answered just as Tsuki managed to pick the dog up by the scruff of the neck.

"That's interesting and all but I am going to have to put this furball back in his kennel before I need to mop the whole house." Tsuki grumbled before sighing and asking

"Can you at least get me the mop and bucket from the hall closet?"

Setsuna had to mask her amusement with a stern look before nodding, however as soon as Tsuki left the room (all while mumbling about animals being disgusting) she let herself chuckle softly.

 _Either she's too much like a soldier or so much like a very young child._

The time senshi thought as she did what her ward had asked.

Later that night Tsuki sat alone in the living room, watching the flames crackling in the fireplace when she felt a hand touch hers, causing her to jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Turning she saw that it was Hotaru, which caused her to chuckle.

"It's okay. Did you need something? You should have been in bed ages ago." Tsuki answered, turning toward the girl who sat down beside her.

"I don't know what to get anybody for christmas."

The little girl answered, causing Tsuki to chuckle.

"Well….If I can convince Haruka and Setsuna to let me take a day off from being grounded I'll take you to help you pick out something for everyone."

Tsuki responded, earning a confused look.

"Why are you grounded for?"

The child asked,causing the older girl to blush.

"I'd rather not say." she responded.

"Hotaru, stop being nosey." Haruka's voice said from the stairs before adding "why aren't you two in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." both said at the same time, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"At least you didn't wake up with a cramp in the back of our leg."

Haruka retorted before adding

"It's _still_ snowing outside. We are really going to have to head to aokigahara sometime in the next few days."

"There goes my plans." Hotaru muttered, earning a chuckle from Haruka who sat down on the couch arm beside the girl.

"Hotaru….the snow will melt quickly once we figure out what's causing it. Don't worry, there's still plenty of time before christmas."

"I was going to ask if I could take her into town tomorrow but I know the answer to that with the buses down." Tsuki admitted, earning a smirk.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea once the snow leaves." Haruka responded


	88. Chapter 88

"Hey! Tsuki-san! Can you help me fix my hair?"

Cerecere called, causing Tsuki to look up from her phone.

"As long as it's not in that Shonky hairstyle that you usually wear." Tsuki responded, earning a laugh from the preteen.

"I just want a simple braid. You can do that right, tomboy?" Cerecere teased, earning a laugh from the dark haired senshi.

" _That_ I can do." Tsuki retorted, taking the brush from the younger girl who sat on her lap, catching Tsuki off guard but she quickly relaxed and went to work.

"You know, you're so gentle. Looking at you one wouldn't think it." Cerecere stated with a smile as she leaned back against Tsuki briefly, causing the older girl to blush before saying

"Well, stop judging by appearance, froufrou."

Cerecere turned to her, glaring though anyone could see through the act.

"Fine, but I get to call you hedgehog because you sure as heck act like one!"

The girl finally retorted, causing Tsuki to laugh.

"That's fair." she retorted, poking the girl in the sides, electing a squeal from the girl.

"Tsuki-San! Stop it!"

Tsuki smirked and just repeated the action once more.

"I don't think you're big enough to stop me."

Tsuki retorted playfully, only to feel someone grab the back of her neck gently.

"But I am."

Tsuki yelped, trying to shrug away from the playful grip, earning a laugh from both Cerecere and Haruka.

"Uh-huh, you don't get to escape me that easy!"

Haruka retorted, winking to Cerecere while she easily pinned Tsuki onto the couch.

"Hey! No fair! You're stronger than me!"

Tsuki yelped, trying to fight against the blonde who just smirked.

"Oh no, you're not guilting me to let you out of this one!" Haruka stated in a mock stern voice as she motioned to Cerecere, who mercilessly began to tickle the older girl.

Tsuki struggled to catch her breath when they finally stopped, glaring up at Haruka who just looked smug.

'You're lucky you can easily overpower me." Tsuki growled out, though it was obvious that the threat was just as playful as the other two had been.

Haruka only chuckled at that and messed up Tsuki's hair, retorting playfully.

"When you can overpower me is the day I stop being a senshi." Haruka retorted, chuckling as Tsuki rushed to try to flatten out her hair, to no prevail.

"Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair to flatten out?! What is up with this family and the curse of the messy hair!" Tsuki grumped, stalking off toward the bathroom.

"Well at least she recognizes that you won't hurt her, even while being in a defenseless position." Michiru commented as she walked in, smiling slightly as she added

"Now if only she could open up and stop being so serious."


	89. Chapter 89

" **xypnísoume epitélous , krymméno dynámeis tou skótous!"**

Tsuki awoke to a burning pain in her left arm, a swirl of bloody flame like tribal now extending down her arm.

"What's wrong?" FIsh eye asked from where they were sleeping on a pallet on the floor.

"Go get Haruka and Setsuna….Please hurry!"

Tsuki croaked out, tears stinging her eyes from the pain.

"Shit! Tsuki, do you feel where the skoúro krýstallo is?" Setsuna demanded, kneeling beside the bed while examining Tsuki's arm.

"The what? How the hell would I know where something was if I can't even fuckin' understand the langauge!?"

Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh.

"Close your eyes and focus! If we don't find that thing and destroy it you will be taken over by your nightmare form!"

Setsuna stated, feeling the wind engulf the room.

Tsuki tried, though tears suddenly came down her cheeks.

"I can't!"

Setsuna sighed and gingerly touched the stripes on Tsuki's face.

"Try."

She ordered softly, though Tsuki had began to shake.

"I can't! I am trying!" the fifteen year old yelled.

Meanwhile A red haired boy stood in a strange base, staring down into a swirling strange pool.

"Mother, When do you think the little bitch will come back to us?"

He asked, smirking.

"The bastard will come crawling back, begging for us!"

The woman answered, laughing softly.

Tsuki felt herself going mentally numb, causing her to grip onto Setsuna tightly.

"Okasama…..I'm scared."

Setsuna froze, exchanging looks with Haruka who just nodded before transforming and rushing off.

"Just hold on for a bit longer."

"Okasama? Does that bitch really think that someone would ever love her like that?" the boy laughed before muttering "érchontai se mas, adelfí."

Tsuki screamed as she felt blood erupt from her arm, the skin turning purple with bruising as the veins himself burst.

"Michiru! Go get Hotaru! I know that she doesn't need to see this but she'll lose her arm if we don't do something!" Setsuna ordered.

Meanwhile in a cavern hidden inside the deep forest a strange man in golden armor stood just behind the pair of strange magicians.

"Would you really kill your own daughter, Akuma?" he demanded, causing both of them to whirl around.

"What the hell? How can you be here!? You _died!"_

The woman stated, taking a step back.

"You sure you didn't kill me with your shadow manipulation? You found out who I was in a previous life, faked an abortion and tortured my daughter….I don't give a damn if I am dead or not...but I will hunt you down to the fair ends of the earth and gut you!" He snarled, producing a golden sword from thin air, causing a wave of cutting wind to overtake the room with a single sweep.

"Now! Uranus!"

He called, smirking as his oldest daughter aimed at the shimmering black pool that reflected with all manner of color.

"World Shaking!"


	90. Chapter 90

the kurai clan were rebels, this much she knew. However, she also knew that whatever it was that they had done to her last night was illegal, especially from the way that Setsuna had acted.

However what really bothered her was the fact that she had called Setsuna that name, which was highly polite but had a foreign meaning.

She also knew that Daichi hadn't left his place by her window in over the last two hours and his slouched pose was really starting to make a phantom quick come into her neck.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

She asked, wincing as she started to get up since the dark crest had seemed to cause energy burns all the way from her arm to her side.

"Tsuki...I don't want you to fight this enemy."

He responded sternly, his eyes never leaving the falling snow.

"I know I suck but I'm a soldier, I can at least be some help!"

Tsuki argued, earning a sigh.

"You don't get it….They may not can try to control you by magic now but they sure as hell can manipulate you!"

He yelled, causing Tsuki to flinch back.

"Get out."

Tsuki hadn't even noticed Haruka standing in the doorway until the blonde spoke, her voice deadly calm.

"What?" Daichi stammered, earning a glare.

"Leave. I am just as worried as you are but there is _**no**_ reason to yell." Haruka repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

One part of her felt bad for talking to her father that way but another part knew that if he kept on raving Tsuki would go into another flashback or relapse and the girl didn't deserve that, exspecailly not after last night.

"You would have her put her health on the line, wouldn't you? What do you know about people?" Daichi snarled at his oldest, who just leered as she replied cooly

"Sure the hell more than you, old man. I may suck at confession but even I know when to go cool off because I'm misdirecting my anger at someone who is innocent."

Daichi stormed out of the room, causing Haruka to roll her eyes before shutting the door behind him.

"He isn't a bad person nor is he mad at you...He does have the bad habit though of taking anger out on the wrong person….Verbally of course. I don't think the man ever raised a hand to me." Haruka stated, seeing the wide eyed expression on Tsuki's face as she came over and sat on the bed beside of her.

"What happened last night?" Tsuki asked, leaning against Haruka's shoulder while trying to reposition her heavily bandaged arm.

"We found what was causing this snow...and what was controlling your powers. It can't hurt you now." Haruka answered honestly before sighing and adding "we also found out who the last true members of the dark kingdom was reincarnated as."

She didn't want to upset Tsuki and she agreed with their father that Tsuki should stay out of this battle but she also hated the thought of lying to the girl, especially since that seemed to be all the girl expected.

"Who?"

It was a single word, but a dreaded question.

"Akuma Kurai and her son."

She answered vaguely, not exactly lying since that was the name that the woman had adopted.

Tsuki looked confused, though she didn't ask anymore questions to Haruka's relief.

"Michiru, Hotaru, and I are driving to the vacation house that she bought a few years ago. We were wondering if you would like to come?"

Haruka asked after a while, earning a surprised look.

"What about Setsuna and the others?" Tsuki asked, earning a chuckle.

"Sets and Dad are staying here to look after the house as well as try to trace down Akuma and the quartet has agreed to stay out of trouble if we let them stay here with them." Haruka responded before adding "so what do you say?"

Tsuki barely nodded as she turned her attention toward the floor.

"What about if there is an attack?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"Look, to be honest neither you or Hotaru need to fight right now and Sailor Moon and her team will be more than enough if the need arises." Haruka responded, glancing down at the girl's arm, wincing as she saw the bruising poking from between the bandages.

Meanwhile somewhere in middle of town Kenji found himself cornered, pinned against the wall of the alley.

"I don't know _what_ the hell you are but if you ever come _near_ Tsuki again, let alone hurt her I will end you!"

The other boy snarled, an eerie glow surrounding him before saying "get out of here before I do kill you!"

Tsuki winced as Setsuna changed the bandages, noticing the dark discoloration.

"I won't lose my arm will I?"

Tsuki asked, earning a small chuckle as her mentor answered

"No, it's just bruised. Hotaru healed most of the damage."

Tsuki tried to remain expressionless although it still hurt to even touch it.

"I'm almost done, if you grit your teeth any tighter you're going to dislocate your jaw." Setsuna teased, watching as the younger girl flushed crimson.

"Dad and Haruka are acting weird. Do you know what's going on?" Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"Can we talk about this _after_ you come back from your trip?"

Setsuna asked, earning a nod.

"Okay." the fifteen year old agreed, looking down before adding

"Before I passed out….I said something…. _strange._ I don't know what it meant and I'm sorry I was so informal."

Her voice was so low that Setsuna had trouble hearing it, however the girl sounded so embarrassed that she just couldn't ignore it.

"It wasn't informal...a little odd in this time period but it was actually as formal as you could make that word."

Setsuna stated, wondering if Tsuki had just repeated the word from repressed memories or if by some means she meant it for the same reason that Shoku had used it.

* * *

 **A/N: the calm before the storm.**


	91. Chapter 91

"So why are we going to this vacation house again?"

Tsuki asked, earning a sigh from Haruka who answered

"Because you are two need time to heal from last night and Michiru thinks it'll be a good idea for us to spend time together."

"Why didn't Michiru-Mama come with us?" Hotaru asked from the backseat.

"Because she said she was going to monitor the enemies with her mirror and wanted you two to have a small vacation from all of this." Haruka answered

Tsuki crossed her arms, a look that was suspiciously similar to a pout coming on her face.

"Stop treating me like some damned kid." she mumbled, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"You are still just a kid. FIfteen sure the heck is not an adult." she retorted.

"Then what the hell are you? You're seventeen! You're not an adult either!"

Tsuki retorted, earning a scoff.

"No but I am still older than you." Haruka retorted.

Haruka tried not to laugh as Tsuki let out a huff and turned the radio up before turning her attention to the window.

"And now you just proved that by acting like a brat." Haruka teased.

 _She is starting to become less guarded._

She thought as she glanced back over at her sister before turning the radio down a few notches.

"Tsuki, what would you like to do this weekend?"

She asked, earning a shrug in response.

"There has to be something you always wanted to do, it doesn't matter how silly it may seem either."

Haruka retorted, earning a sigh.

"I don't know."

Tsuki responded, sighing as she glanced down.

"Hey, you have time to figure it out. Don't stress about it, I just want this weekend to be something fun for you." Haruka stated, trying to encourage the girl.

"Maybe we can build a snowman?" Hotaru suggested from the backseat, causing Tsuki to turn to face her.

"Maybe, but you'll have to help me. I do have a bum arm right now." Tsuki answered.


	92. Chapter 92

Tsuki groaned as she flopped back onto the couch, earning a amused look from Haruka.

"Don't tell me you're still sulking because we made you come?" her sister asked teasingly, noticing how the aura around Tsuki seemed to flicker whenever she did.

"shut up." Tsuki growled out, turning her attention back to the TV.

Haruka just chuckled at this and returned back to reading the newspaper. Hotaru was seated on the floor, playing with blocks that she was currently building into a tower.

"If that hits me I am going to skin you." Tsuki grumbled at the child, though there was no anger in her voice or real emotion at all. Haruka just arched a brow at the girl, though she didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone, her eyes darting down to Hotaru every once in awhile though.

Haruka noticed that Tsuki wasn't being harsh, her bad mood coming through her usual teasing manner toward the girl but nothing more than words that were spoken with no seriousness at all.

"You will not!" Hotaru argued, earning a smirk from tsuki who used her foot to tip over the tower.

"No, but I can do that!"

She retorted, earning a glare from Hotaru who retorted.

"I'll get you for that!"

Haruka watched the two roughhouse on the sofa for some time, both careful not to be too rough although one would think Tsuki was capable of hurting the smaller girl.

"Okay you two, before we have to explain a broken couch to Michiru. Take that energy and go outside." she ordered patiently.

 _Tsuki may be fifteen but she never got to play like this….She needs it and Hotaru adores her. Maybe she'll open up if she spends a lot of time with Hotaru and the other kids? She seems more at ease with them._

Looking up from the paper once again she saw that Tsuki was being pulled outside by a hyper Hotaru.

Tsuki hated the cold but she followed the girl outside, though deciding to humor the little girl.

"Let's build a snowman!" the child exclaimed, earning a sigh.

"Okay….fine. Though if it looks like a lumpy piece of shit don't get mad at me, I've never done this before."

She stated, sighing as she let the little girl instruct her on what to do.

As they built the thing Tsuki began to relax, chuckling at the little girl's determination.

"Oi! You two, come in and warm up. You can come back out in a few minutes!" Haruka called to them from the door, earning a grumble from Hotaru.

"Oh stop sulking. I said you could go back out in a few minutes, brat." Haruka laughed as they walked through the door.

Later that night Tsuki awoke in a sweat, the runes on her arm glowing as a voice spoke to her.

"You are no Tenousai….Nor are you of the Silver Empire. Become one with the truth…."

As soon as she heard that images of the past flared, reminding her of how the others had treated her.

"No! That's not true."

She argued, struggling with the pain.

However then everything went black.


	93. Chapter 93

Haruka awoke to someone standing over her, knife pressed to her heart.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't…"

Tsuki's voice stated, however suddenly a blinding white light illuminated the room, a quick flash that one would have missed if they had by anyone if they had blinked.

Tsuki dropped the sword in horror before dropping on her knees beside the bed.

"Haruka….I…."

Haruka could barely believe any of this was happening until the symbols on Tsuki's arm began to glow, rearranging and leaving bloody trails.

"They no longer have control over you."

A disembodied voice stated, though Haruka could barely hear it over Tsuki's sobbing.

"I'm sorry….Please don't hate me…..Please…"

Haruka almost was instantly to her feet, grabbing the sword and rushing to check on Hotaru, only to find her sleeping peacefully. When she returned to the room she had left Tsuki in, she saw that the girl was still sitting on the floor, holding her arm and crying.

"Sis….I…" Tsuki whimpered, earning a sigh from the blonde who sent a blast at the sword, shattering it before kneeling by Tsuki.

"Shh….Whatever was controlling you can't now." she stated, only to hear laughter coming from the shadows.

"Maybe not but I can sure kill you and then make it believed that _she_ done it!"

A blast of energy shot through the room, however much to Haruka's surprise Tsuki stood in front of her, taking the hit.

"I….Won't let you."

Tsuki's aura glowed with a red energy, jagged red lines appearing across her face as well as her eyes becoming a stark red.

The creature before them became visible in the dull red glow. He had black hair, pale skin, red eyes and three jagged violet marks across his face.

Summoning her sword the rather hurt Tsuki charged at him, only to see the pieces of the shattered weapon from earlier to come flying forward at her, on hitting her left eye.

"You bastard!" Haruka yelled, suddenly transforming and yelling out "Space Turbulence!"

An array of beams shot from Uranus's hands, impaling the male figure multiple times.

Tsuki watched in horror as the monster converted to reveal Kenji, right before she passed out.


	94. Chapter 94

Tsuki awoke to find that she couldn't see, causing her heart to jump in her throat.

"Sis!" she called, only to be hushed by a strange, gentle voice.

"Your eyes are bandaged so excess energy won't burn your face. Just hang in there a few more minutes."

It said, automatically soothing her.

"What happened last night? Is my sister here?" she asked, feeling a hand touch her lower leg.

"She's right downstairs, now stop squirming around so much." Setsuna's voice replied, causing Tsuki to freeze.

"Okasama…"

She heard someone snort at that.

"Does she even _know_ what she just called you?"

A highly familar voice stated, earning a sigh.

"Yaten, Don't. _That_ is between them." the gentle voice said again

"What? Is it even right for her to call her…"

This time it was Setsuna's voice that cut her off

"Yaten, shut up."

Tsuki had never heard Setsuna say anything like that, at least not unless it was directed to a teasing Haruka. However this also made Tsuki curious.

"What does it mean?" she asked, wincing as her voice broke a bit due to disuse.

The room was quiet then though Setsuna finally spoke.

"We have plenty of time to talk about that….there's only one more enemy to face and he went into hiding late last night." Setsuna stated, obviously dodging the subject.

"The runes on her arm are called simádi. The computer says that they were created far before the royal moon family split into two. There are two types of simádi, Prota which is what appeared on her before and défteros which is these." Shin's voice stated from somewhere in the room.

"So these can not be controlled like the others?" Setsuna asked.

"No." Shin answered before adding "though no one that is alive today would know about them."

After some time Tsuki felt hands gently remove the bandages, though she closed her eyes tightly.

"The scar isn't even that bad, open em and see if you need glasses or not."

Tsuki slowly opened her eyes only to find that she could see just as well as before.

"It's the same."

She stated, earning a relieved breath from Setsuna.

"Thank the gods." Setsuna muttered, suddenly hugging her.

Tsuki felt herself stiffen at the sudden display of affection, though she hugged back after a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry….I tried to fight it….I did…" Tsuki began, only to be hushed by the woman.

"We all know that. You might not say it much but you really look up to your sister. She was afraid that Hotaru couldn't save your vision in the one eye. It cut pretty deep."

"Speaking of blondie, I'll go get her." Yaten stated, taking her leave. However just as she drew near the door she paused and called over her shoulder "by the way, the scar has character…..don't hate yourself over it!"

"I'll go make sure those two don't kill each other." the redhead with the gentle voice stated with a chuckle before taking her leave as well.

"How's your arm?" Setsuna asked, earning a sigh as Tsuki glanced down at the bruised, but not badly so, flesh.

"It'll survive." Tsuki stated, noticing a band of runes across her bicep like a tribal tattoo. "This is strange."

Setsuna sighed and nodded "whatever was watching out for you knew exactly what they were doing."

The bedroom door suddenly burst open to reveal a worried Haruka.

"Tsuki! Can you see? It didn't…." Haruka began, earning a chuckle.

"She's fine Haruka, a bit shook up though." Setsuna stated as the blonde came over.

"How much of last night do you remember?" she asked softly, watching as Tsuki blanched.

"I….I tried to….I…." Tsuki stammered, earning a sigh from her sister who knelt down in front of her.

"Tsuki, you were being controlled. You obviously seen who was killed last night." Haruka sighed, earning a nod.

"Tsuki, I want you to tell you that _if_ there was a way that I could have saved him, I would. But…..the two remaining Kurai clan members were Akemi and Kenji. There is a dark wizard that is out there, one that is born from the wicked powers but for now…..Let's focus on you getting well." Haruka stated.

Tsuki glanced down at the covers before asking "I won't….attack you again….will I?"

Setsuna sighed at this and touched her arm, calling Tsuki's attention to her.

"No, only if we happen to anger you and you throw a tantrum like a child." She answered, watching as the girl blushed.

"We'll talk more about this kind of thing later. For now, Michiru's made curry and you've been out of it for over eight hours. I think you need to try to eat something." Haruka added before adding "and

don't worry about Dad, he won't yell at you. He's out with Luna and Artemis gaining information."

"Can I get out of bed?" Tsuki asked as soon as Haruka left, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"Well, I want to say no _but_ I know you'll just do it anyway _**however**_ do not do anything if it makes you tired quickly. That means, no movement that isn't just regular human things, and by regular I mean **no** training of any kind, just the kind of thing a regular fifteen year old girl would do."


	95. Chapter 95

"Come back here you little packrat!" Tsuki yelled, chasing Pallapalla around the house laughing as the little girl jumped over a couch, passing the scarf to Junjun who was waiting on the stairs.

"Hurry Juno!" the little girl yelled, only to be caught by Tsuki who instantly began to tickle the little girl.

"You two monkeys are nothing but thieves!"

She scolded playfully, just as Vesves leaped onto her back.

"Ow! You are going to get it when I get hold of ya!" Tsuki yelped, though it was obviously just an empty threat because she was struggling not to laugh as she wrestled the girl from her back and pulled her back against her chest.

"Tsuki!"

The sharp tone cut through their game, causing the fifteen year old to stand and turn toward the speaker, eyes ablaze.

"You shouldn't be roughhousing, you should be worried about that arm!" Daichi stated, earning a scoff from Tsuki.

"You may be my Dad but I sure as hell know my limits more than you do." she retorted, feeling Pallapalla gripping her pant leg at the man's voice.

"I am not going to have you…." The man began, however suddenly a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Leave them alone. They're not doing anything wrong for one and for two, didn't you tell Setsuna that she was over disciplining Tsuki if the need arise?" Haruka stated coolly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door.

"You're in no place to order me." he retorted, earning a smirk.

"Oh really? Whose name is on the contract for this house? Mine, Michiru's and Setsuna's so if you're gonna be an overprotective pain in the ass, leave. Tsuki doesn't need it and she knows that if she gets tired to sit down." Haruka retorted before adding "Or should I get Michiru to come in here to talk to you?"

As her father stormed from the room Vesves looked up to Tsuki and muttered

"Damn, he's a royal pain in the ass recently."

Tsuki just sighed and shrugged

"Sets told me not to worry about him so I'm not. Now where the hell did Junjun go?"

Haruka watched her sister interact with the three younger girls and smiled. It had been three days since the incident and Tsuki had seemed to be more at ease around the kids, even dodging a hug from Michiru earlier that day.

"Suki? Can you come here a moment?" Haruka called, watching as the teen froze.

"You're not in trouble. I just have a question." the blonde replied, putting her hands in her pockets to try to appear as nonthreatening as possible, though she didn't know how to quite do that.

Tsuki didn't dare make eye contact when she stood before her sister, remembering the terrified look on the blonde's face each time.

"Yes?"

Haruka sighed as she heard the squeak in the voice and knelt down.

"Hey, what happened is in the past and wasn't _you_. Remember? You took a lot of pain just to save me…But I think that you are feeling a lot more than shame. I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

When Tsuki nodded Haruka stood and pressed a kiss to Tsuki's forehead.

"And ignore Dad, he's worried about you but he's being an ass."

Tsuki felt tears at this and suddenly flung herself at her sister, finding herself caught almost instantly.

"I didn't want to…I tried to fight….I didn't want anyone to die!" Tsuki sobbed, earning a sigh.

"I know...I know….None of this is fair to you. You would never hurt anyone but you have been hurt so much." Haruka replied gently, trying to comfort the young teen.

"I thought I failed….when everything went black I thought…"

Haruka sighed, she knew exactly what the girl felt.

"Oh Tsuki-chan. Look at me," Haruka ordered lightly, lifting her chin.

"We're both okay….You didn't hurt me and you kept _him_ from hurting me. Yes, someone died but Tsuki, _you_ didn't do it…..I did. I am so sorry!"

Haruka hoped that the love that Tsuki obviously still had for the young man wouldn't lead her to hate her for what she had to do.

"You had too...he…..would have killed…."

These was the only words that Haruka could make out between Tsuki's sobs.

"It is okay to mourn those you love….even if they are nasty to you." Haruka murmured, remembering how she had been very upset for days after her father's accident.

Haruka let the girl cry it out into the front of her shirt, never even flinching at any of the sobbed words that left the teen's mouth.

Finally Tsuki pulled away, trying to dry her eyes with the back of a gloved hand though Haruka handed her a handkerchief.

"Here, no need to get your hands soggy." Haruka teased to lighten the mood just as Tsuki felt another pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"You think we blame you what happened?" Michiru's voice stated, causing her to freeze but quickly relax when she didn't feel pain at any point.

"Wasn't you that done it, might been your body but wasn't you."

As soon as Michiru released her the children, who had been watching the whole thing ran to hug her, nearly knocking her down had Michiru not have caught hold of her.

"Careful." the sea senshi warned kindly, amusement evident in her tone as she shared a look with Haruka who chuckled.

"See Su-Chan? You have people who loves you." Haruka stated with a chuckle.


	96. Chapter 96

Tsuki sighed as she walked through the park, the dog on a leash running in front of her, chasing Vesves.

"Here, take the thing. He seems to like you more." Tsuki stated with a smile as she glanced over at the girl.

Once she was free from the dog she turned her attention to where the group was engaged in a snowball fight

"Why don't we go join them?" Cerecere suggested earning a sigh.

"Setsuna will kill me, I'm not suppose to over exert myself." Tsuki sighed though she allowed the girl to pull her over to the group.

"Hey guys! Room for two more players?" Cerecere called, causing everyone to turn toward them, eyes wide.

"Tsuki-Chan! What happened to your face?!" Usagi asked, running over.

"Um...Long story." Tsuki replied, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Leave her alone, Bun brain. She doesn't want to talk about it." Yaten stated, easily blocking an elbow to the ribs from Seiya.

"For one Yaten, Rude for two….whatever it is I'm sure Haruka killed it." Minako stated before adding "You can be on my team, Ceres can be on Usagi's. That way each of us are balanced."

They were in middle of a game when a voice called out

"Tsuki! You're supposed to be resting, not gallivanting around!"

Tsuki instantly froze, the snowball that Seiya threw nailing her in the chest, though she didn't seem to care.

"Okasama…" she muttered, earning a look from Minako.

"Do you even know what that means?" she asked, only to be cut off by Seiya and Yaten speaking at the same time

"It's between them, none of your business."

Setsuna sighed as she tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes at everyone's freaking out over the word.

 _I really should have that talk with her soon enough._

She thought before sighing, motioning her over.

"You're not in trouble, I just needed to talk to you about something." Setsuna stated, motioning toward her car.

Once inside Setsuna sighed audibly and stated "Tsuki, do not freak out on me but I got in contact with a psychologist and made you an appointment. I figured it would be for the best after you tried to kill yourself."

Tsuki didn't respond, just nodding however then she asked softly.

"Last night I had a dream...well a memory…..I _know_ what okasama means. I….I'll stop calling you that because it's obvious that you knew….why didn't you ever tell me? I'm sure it makes you uncomfortable."

Setsuna wanted to kill Yaten for even bringing it up, or unlocking the memories or whatever had even happened.

"Tsuki, I don't really care what you call me as long as it's not offensive. Besides I know Shoku's memories…."

Suddenly tsuki began to cry, all the confusion she had felt for the last few weeks boiling over.

"It's not just Shoku! I know it's wrong but….it's not just memories…" she admitted, earning a surprised look.

"What?"

The time senshi stated, though Tsuki just bolted from the car, teleporting as soon as Setsuna was even close to her.

"What did you say to her?" Yaten asked, earning a sigh.

"Nothing to make her run off like this."


	97. Chapter 97

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know you can get frostbite?" Haruka asked, earning a glare from tsuki.

"Did you track me here just to be an ass?" she sniffled, earning a sigh.

"No, I came here hoping you'd come home before you worry everyone senseless…..Or I might have to use force so start talking." Haruka replied, removing her own scarf and wrapping it around the younger girl as extra warmth.

"I screwed up and told setsuna something and she probably will never view me the same." Tsuki answered, lowering her head onto her knees.

"Setsuna said you rushed off before she could even _process_ a thought. How do you know you screwed up?" Haruka retorted, earning a groan from the younger teen.

"Never mind!"

Haruka sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl before moving to pull her into her arms.

"well….How about you come home and sort this out? I think it would be better than freezing out here." Tsuki barely managed a nod, though she allowed her sister to pull her to her feet.

Haruka noticed that Tsuki wouldn't make eye contact with anyone as she walked into the room, her eyes constantly on the ground in front of her, even when spoken to. She wondered what had been done or said that Tsuki thought was _that_ bad. Surely it wasn't about the Kurai clan?

"Whatever it is between you two, you need to work it out because the tension could choke a horse." she stated after some time, only for Tsuki to storm upstairs and Setsuna to sigh.

"Haruka, some things are awkward for Tsuki to talk about and ask. It'll take time." Setsuna stated calmly.

"What happened? did you two get in an argument?" Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"No...Do you remember that word she calls me? Okasama?" well it's the Kinmokian word meaning Mother. "

"And she didn't know...and thinks….My lord."

Haruka sighed before standing

"And with that….I think _I_ need a drink." she muttered, going to the cabinet and producing a bottle of scotch.

"You need a drink? Imagine how she feels." Michiru retorted before adding toward Setsuna "Do you think that Tsuki thinks of you as a mother figure?"

"I know she does." Haruka stated from where she was pouring the drinks. "She'll listen to Setsuna when she doesn't anyone else _and_ she opens up to her more as well."

"I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back!" they heard Tsuki yell, causing Haruka to take a step toward the doorway, though Setsuna stopped her.

"Let her go. She is afraid of a lot of things, probably even her feelings….especially since last night. I _know_ she'll be safe."


	98. Chapter 98

"Who's ass do I have to kick?"

Tsuki fought a laugh as soon as she walked into the house, which was oddly quite.

"No one's, do you have time to talk?"

Tsuki asked, earning a nod.

"Of course...and you're wearing the scarf I got you...but why is the end tied in a knot?"

Ryuko asked, earning a chuckle.

"Junjun….and possibly the dog."

Tsuki answered, earning a laugh.

"Well come in, I'll fix you a cup of tea or whatever." Ryuko stated before sighing and adding "or whisky….you look like you could use it."

Tsuki sighed "Whisky sounds fine….I swear…..My week can't get any worse."

"Want to tell me about it?" Ryuko offered, hugging the other girl from behind.

"Wait until I am mindlessly drunk then I might tell you."

Tsuki answered.

Around an hour later Tsuki found herself laying on the couch, her head resting in Ryuko's lap as the other girl ran her fingers through her hair.

"So more or less you left because you were scared?" Ryuko summerized, noting how Tsuki was now half asleep.

"Hmmh." Tsuki mumbled, earning a small chuckle from the other teen.

"I think you need to get some sleep. We have a spare room...C'mon."

" **Murderer!"**

" **Traitor!"**

 **Pain ripped through her, like claws cutting only deep enough to hurt but not kill. The kind of pain that someone would plead for death within minutes.**

Tsuki awoke in a cold sweat, her stomach wheeling as she looked around the dark room, only to see that Ryuko was crouched on the ground, a violent red aura surrounding her.

"So you will protect a murderer?"

A silky voice stated, earning a smirk from the other girl.

"Shut the hell up and pick on someone your own strength!" she stated, wings suddenly sproating from her back, raven feathers ruffling as she shook them.

"You might not know this but there was a race on this earth long ago, used as common place foot soldiers. I am one such creature." She stated before muttering "eternal...fire!"

Fire erupted from her wings, ignighting only the shadowy figure.

"efiáltis exapolýsei ti dýnami ton thiríon!" the shadowy figure snarled before crumbling away.

"That was…." Tsuki began, earning a sigh from Ryuko.

"That didn't kill her…..My powers aren't like that. She will just be a human after this….It kills star seeds, not body or souls." Ryuko sighed before turning toward her before adding "I'm sailor Draca."

She walked over to her girlfriend then before untransforming, touching her cheek lightly before adding "you couldn't wake up and kept screaming in your sleep. I had to do something." she stated, her voice shaking slighlty.

"You're like an angel." Tsuki muttered, earning a chuckle.

"No...more like a fucking parrot." ryuko retorted before pulling Tsuki into a hug "I'm just glad you're safe."

The two lay awake, Tsuki curled against Ryuko who just held her there.

"Tomorrow…" Tsuki began after some time "Let's go on a date. I'm tired of all this damn fighting."

"Okay." Ryuko replied.

Ryuko wanted to kiss tsuki in that moment, though she was afraid. Afraid that she would cross a line and trigger an flashback or similar from her girlfriend. Would it be wrong for her to ask? Right?

"Fuck." she muttered after a minute of so of being lost in her thoughts.

"What?" Tsuki murmured, half asleep.

"I really want to kiss you." Ryuko replied bluntly, earning a chuckle.

"Then why don't you?" Tsuki muttered, earning an irritated huff.

"Because for one you're half asleep and I dare say still a little drunk!"

Tsuki sat up then, a mischievous smirk on her face that caused Ryuko's heart to start pounding in her chest.

"I thought you were tough, there miss billy bad ass?" Tsuki countered lightly, leaning forward and gently capturing Ryuko's lips with hers.

Pulling away then Tsuki glanced down at a still dazed Ryuko, there were no sparks like in romance novels but there were feelings, feelings that Tsuki had never felt before.

"You do realize I can read minds right? It's hard but when I kissed you I could see the truth. Thanks for worrying about me but how about I just tell you what's not okay next time?"


	99. Chapter 99

"Oh my God, please tell me you two did not have sex last night!"

Yelping Tsuki sat up, finding herself in bed with a grumpy looking Ryuko and facing a confused but equally freaked out Senna.

"Go away sis. For one, we just started dating a little while ago and for two as if I'd tell you!" Ryuko retorted, throwing a pillow at her before turning to Tsuki who was now sitting up.

"Okay ew….Anyway I made breakfast since another blizzard came last night….One that is worse than the others. So we're out of school." Senna stated before turning to Tsuki before adding "Haruka called, she wants you to call her back."

Groaning Tsuki could only imagine the lecture that she would get from Daichi.

"What? Afraid of your big sister?" Ryuko asked before earning a look.

"Haruka won't be the one pissed off….Dad is the one who loses his temper."

Tsuki answered before adding nonchalantly "Not afraid of him though, the others will shut him up."

Later that day the two was walking through the overly frozen streets, Ryuko pointing out each house with the best decorations.

"Oi! Tsuki!" turning Tsuki's eyes widened at who had called out to her.

"Danny? What are you doing with….?"

She didn't even continue that sentence because she was suddenly tackled face first into the snow from behind.

"Holy fuck, where did you come from!?" Ryuko yelped, earning a laugh as Tsuki sat back up, sputtering out snow.

"Junjun, if you _ever_ tackle me like that again I am going to kill you." Tsuki grumbled, dusting herself off.

"Well you promised to tell Pallapalla that story last night and you didn't! So that's what you get!"

The little girl retorted, earning a groan.

"Look things happened yesterday and…."

Junjun cut her off, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you called Setsuna Okasama. We know, overheard Setsuna telling Haruka and Michiru last night. I don't know what you're running from though, no one hates you or is mad or whatever the hell it is that you are thinking."

Tsuki glared down at the girl, crossing her arms and trying to appear intimidating though she finally deflated and sighed.

"Look, I should of let Shoku's shit stay Shoku's and not brought it over into me. I'm fifteen, not an eleven year old girl."

She stated, only to feel someone roughly hit her in back of the head, causing her to yelp.

Ryuko whirled around, ready to fight however to her surprise who had done it was Michiru.

"That was for that lapse of judgement." the sea senshi stated, her tone similar to that an adult would take with a misbehaving child.

"Your sister's worried that you're in a ditch somewhere because Senna didn't know where you were _and_ you didn't call her back! Do you even know what could have happened if she had went off to look for you?"

Tsuki glanced down, unsure of what to say.

"Hey! Look, Suki has been through hell for the past few days and You all…." Ryuko began, however Tsuki's hand touched her shoulder, stopping her.

"Ryu….They didn't ignore it….They _tried..._ I didn't." she practically whispered.

"We _know_ what Tsuki must feel. We know she likes to handle things by herself but these rash decisions could have gotten her hurt or killed last night. What if Akuma had decided to attack. I know you're both senshi but she left her communicator at home so if something had happened…" Michiru lectured Ryuko, who just glared.

"For your information I…."

"You think you did." Danny cut Ryuko off, causing her to whirl around to face him.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Danny sighed and glanced over at Tsuki "Remember Sphene? Yeah, he wasn't as much of a stranger as you thought."

Tsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just how could her best friend also be a soldier of the terrain forces? She was so in shock that she didn't know what to say.

"Tsuki, Can I talk to you alone for a minute? You can get back to your date as soon as we're done." Michiru asked, the hardness leaving her voice.

"Fine." Tsuki agreed sullenly, still rubbing at the back of her head as she let the aqua haired teen lead her away from the others.

"Tsuki, I think you and Setsuna need to talk this out." Michiru began, however just before Tsuki could say anything she continued "and _**don't**_ argue. You ran off on her before she had time to tell you anything so you don't know what her thoughts on that is, now do you?"

Tsuki looked down again, wincing at the tone that Michiru was using.

"Your sister wanted to come looking for you, despite the roads being glazed over. I don't know what happened last night but whatever it was has made the weather worse. I know you feel awful about what almost happened to Haruka and what happened to Kenji but don't shut us out….Not when we just got to see a little of the girl that is hiding inside that shell of yours."

Tsuki felt a lump in her throat at the lecture, though it wasn't harsh. No, it wasn't like the scolding that her so-called mother had given her.

"I'm sorry." she managed to say, feeling a hand rest against her shoulders.

"It's okay, just….Come home after your date. I'll let Haruka know you're okay." Michiru responded, the sternness leaving her tone as she pulled the younger girl into a hug before adding teasingly "Ryuko really has a fiery personality, doesn't she?"


	100. Chapter 100

"I don't know why you were taking that crap from her!" Ryuko ranted, earning a sigh.

"There you go, living up to your namesake." Tsuki retorted, rolling her eyes before adding "She was worried and maybe she's right, maybe I should talk to Setsuna."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't do it if you're not comfortable with it! That should be up to you, not some prissy rich girl!" Ryuko retorted, earning a sigh.

"Michiru may be a lot of things but I wouldn't say she was prissy." Tsuki replied, earning a scoff.

"Yeah well, that dress she had on is probably over 73960.59 yen." Ryuko responded, earning a chuckle.

"Well, I have no room to talk... this jacket I have on costs 21131.60 yen." Tsuki retorted, earning a look.

"Remind me to steal that from you sometime….at least give me some bragging rights at the track!"

Tsuki started laughing then, bringing their intertwined hands up to her lips.

"How about this, how about I get you one of your own?" she offered, earning a wide eyed look.

"Oh no! You are _not_ going to spend a lot of money on me! I don't give a damn if your family is rich!" Ryuko retorted, earning an eyeroll.

"Okay, fine. Let's go warm up somewhere and grab lunch." Tsuki stated.

"Tsuki? I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your eye? I mean that scar is pretty fresh and I _know_ that some have healing abilities." Ryuko whispered, earning a sigh.

"Fine….I jumped in front of an attack." Tsuki retorted, glancing out the window.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ryuko noticed how Tsuki went quiet after this, prompting her to kiss the other girl on the cheek.

"Well. It didn't make you any less attractive if you're worried about that."

She stated, causing Tsuki to blush.

Later that day when Tsuki finally let herself back into the house, earning a rather irritated look from Haruka who was laying on the couch.

"So you finally decided to drag home? After _worrying_ me all morning because you refused to call at all and Michiru literally had to come find you?!" the blonde stated, getting to her feet.

Tsuki just stood there, half frozen in fear.

Had she messed up too much this time?

"You could have been in a ditch somewhere frozen for all I knew! Didn't you at least think about calling us this morning to tell us you were okay? I mean you _**have**_ a cellphone that you hardly use!"

The blonde continued, walking over to her only to be pulled back by Michiru.

Haruka glared at her lover, only to have Michiru nod toward Tsuki.

Turning her attention back toward the younger girl Haruka noticed the familiar look on Tsuki's face, like an animal trapped in a snare.

Pulling away from Michiru, Haruka shook her head before walking over to the younger girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You had me worried….that's all."

"Why?" Tsuki suddenly spoke, voice full of anger.

"I can very well take care of myself, as if you cared what I was going through when I first came here!"

Haruka stood frozen as the younger girl bolted from the room.

"Haruka, she isn't sure how to react. I'll go talk to her." Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

When Michiru came into the room Tsuki was laying across the bed, sobbing.

"I think you hurt Haruka's feelings a bit. Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Michiru asked gently, earning a sniff.

"I didn't mean….It just...I…"

Michiru sighed and began to rub the girl's back, trying to help her calm down.

"Slow down, you're not in trouble, it's just not good to keep things bottled up." Michiru told her softly.

"I just….I feel a lot of different things….and it seems like….it's fake because of Shoku and that it wouldn't matter anyway!" Tsuki finally said after a few minutes.

"Tsuki…You're feelings are valid. You're not Shoku….you're Tsuki and you and your feelings do matter. Do you think that we would be worried if they didn't? Haruka was worried last night, even after Setsuna assured that you would be okay. She called Senna and told her that if she seen you to tell you to call us. When you didn't she wanted to get out searching for you." Michiru informed, her tone slightly firm but not scolding.

"I couldn't face Setsuna….I mean I know it's stupid of me to even think…." Tsuki began, sitting up.

"Think what? Tsuki, Setsuna is over a thousand years old. Do you think you're going to offend her with a single word?" Michiru retorted, earning a sigh.

"It's the _meaning_ of the word, Michiru!"

"Tsuki, you need to stop _**assuming.**_ You need to go to the time gates and talk to Setsuna about this, besides running away." Michiru countered pointedly before pulling the girl into a hug.

"But apologize to your sister first...despite how distant she has been, she does love you."

Haruka looked up when she heard a knock outside of her door, chuckling almost instantly at how timid Tsuki looked, standing half way behind the door.

"I'm not going to blast you." she chuckled, motioning the girl to come sit beside of her.

Besides sitting down however, Tsuki stood in front of Haruka, head hung.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier….I just….sometimes it feels like I'm more of a bother or that it doesn't matter." Tsuki began, only to be drawn into a hug.

"Hey, you do matter to us! I should give you a smack upside the head for just thinking that, little brat." Haruka grumbled fondly before adding a bit more sternly, though with a smile

"I personally will kick your ass though the next time you refuse to check in with me!"

Tsuki chuckled then, burying her face against Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry….I just didn't want you to be angry." Tsuki admitted, earning a chuckle.

"Suki-chan, anger doesn't always equal pain. I was upset with you yes, but did I hurt you? No, though I am sorry I frightened you….I was going to give you a hug." Haruka replied, kissing her on the forehead.


	101. Chapter 101

Sailor Pluto was watching something intently inside the garnet orb when she heard a warp close, though she didn't turn around. She knew that if she wanted Tsuki to talk, she would have to let the girl open up on her own.

"Pluto-Sama? Can I talk to you?"

Tsuki asked, reminding the time gardain so much of how Shoku had sounded a long time ago.

"First drop the formalities." Pluto answered, turning to her.

Tsuki had her hands stuffed into the pockets of the ceiri knight slacks, eyes adverted and looking similar to a puppy that had been caught in the trash.

"Sorry." Tsuki mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard before growing quite again.

"If you're just going to stand around you're going to help me monitor the time lines." Pluto stated after a few minutes of silence, handing her the garnet rod though Tsuki took a step back.

"I came to appologize….for how I acted before. I don't know how to even bring myself to talk about _any_ of this….it's just that…"

Pluto chuckled then and shook her head.

"Tsuki, you see me as a twenty two year old. I'm actually _much_ older but I swear if you ever call me an old woman I will smack you."

Tsuki caught the teasing tone of the woman and began to laugh, only to find herself being pulled into a hug a moment later.

"My point is, call me whatever feels right."

She continued before adding almost teasingly as she pulled away

"Ryuko really is protective of you, I've never seen someone try to challenge Michiru like that."

Tsuki felt the blood rush to her face as she adverted her eyes.

"Stop abusing your powers to spy on me!" she stated, earning a laugh.

"Haruka was so worried about you that she almost paced a hole in the carpet! What was I supposed to do?"

"What all did you tell her?" Tsuki asked, blanching slightly.

"Only that you were staying with Ryuko and that Michiru was talking with you." pluto responded before adding "Michiru smacked you quite hard didn't she?"

Tsuki flushed again, glancing down.

"I'd hate for her to be really mad….or do more than hitting me in back of the head." Tsuki admitted, earning a laugh from Setsuna.

"Lucky for you, she isn't that easily angered or that keen on physically punishing someone."

She stated before lightly bonking Tsuki with the staff before adding "Let's go home...the others are suppose to be over to discuss battle tactics for some of the strangeness that has happened."


	102. Chapter 102

"But what is these beasts and who is making them and why are they after Tsuki?" Rei asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki who glanced over at Setsuna.

"Oka-San? Can you tell them?"

She asked, earning a grimace.

"I can _show_ them." Setsuna answered, earning an a sigh.

"Then do it."

All eyes were on her then, some showing confusion and others showing concern.

"That's just crazy!" Yaten stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"I know….But they need to know." Tsuki answered

"Tsuki….There's some things you won't even know." Setsuna warned gently.

"I know." Tsuki answered simply.

Haruka sighed as she stood up, putting a hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Suki-Chan, I think I need to tell you something. We were going to tell you when you got older but…" Haruka began, pausing as she helped the younger girl up.

"Haruka, are you sure this is the time?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"I want to know. If it's about me." Tsuki said solemnly.

Everyone glanced at each other, making Tsuki feel as if she was out of the loop on a big secret.

Once they were upstairs Haruka turned toward Tsuki and pointed to the bed.

"Sit." she instructed.

Once Tsuki did Haruka sat down across from her and said softly.

"Tsuki, how much do you remember the doctor saying after the surgery?" Haruka asked gently, watching as Tsuki's eyes darkened.

"Not much….only that I had been hemorrhaging.…Why?"

Haruka closed her eyes, there would be no easy way to say this.

"Tsuki...Do you remember how your mother use to... _flush_...you out after each... _session…._ with Kenji?" she asked, careful with her vocabulary.

Tsuki's eyes filled with tears as she heard this, nodding slightly.

"It hurt like nothing else." she whispered.

Haruka could only imagine what it had actually felt like.

"Well….it burned….the inside of you….It may have prevented pregnancy _but…"_

Haruka paused, unsure of how to put it gently.

"But what?" Tsuki asked, her voice quivering.

 _There is no easy way to say this._

"There's no easy way to tell you this but….You're infertile due to that."

Haruka stated.

Tsuki sat frozen for some time before she broke, flinging herself into Haruka's arms.

Haruka winced at this but put her arms around the younger girl.

"Why? What did I do so wrong? What did I do to her!?" Tsuki sobbed, burying her face into Haruka's chest.

Haruka felt like crying herself as she heard this, after all how could a parent hurt their child?

 _A child loves it's parents like nothing else in the world. No matter what a parent does there is still love there. Within the last week Tsuki has found out her mother is literally a witch, been mind controlled, watched her brother die and thought what sense of family that she had left was going to beat her. No wonder she's sobbing._

She thought as she held the younger girl close.

Yaten winced as she felt a wave of darkness enwrap her, making her stomach turn.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, earning a groan.

"I'm an empath you idiot!" Yaten retorted sharply, earning a sigh from Taiki who explained.

"She feels whatever emotions are around here….and because of her connection with Tsuki she feels her's tenfold. She doesn't mean to be a jerk."

"What's wrong with Tsuki? What did Haruka want to talk to her for?" Vesves asked, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki has been hurt so badly that she can't have children of her own." Setsuna explained.

"Oh Gosh….how is that….even...Nevermind." Cerecere replied, looking horrified.

"Come here Ceres." Michiru stated, prompting the preteen to plop down onto her lap.

"Poor Tsuki." Vesves muttered from where she sat beside Setsuna.

When the two reentered the living room it was obvious that Tsuki had been crying.

"You okay?" Yaten asked as Tsuki sat down directly beside Setsuna, leaning against her side.

"No, she's not." Haruka sighed, taking a seat before adding toward Tsuki

"Are you sure that you want to see everything? From Shoku to now. Are you sure?"

Tsuki nodded, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"If at any time you feel upset, please tell me and I'll stop." setsuna stated, summoning the garnet orb.

"I will Oka-san."


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: Icexxprincess was the one who suggest that I write this chapter so all plot ideas present belong to her.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: very graphic abuse and rape scenes in this chapter. Please continue with caution.**

"Why don't you take the kids somewhere else? No need for you to relive everything and we can always show you the other parts that you didn't know later."

Michiru suggested, seeing how distraught that Tsuki still was.

"I agree with her, there's no need for you to do that to yourself." Makoto stated.

Tsuki sat still for some time, staring into nothingness before finally standing.

"Alright." she muttered, leaving the room.

Setsuna sighed as she summoned the garnet rod, which glowed crimson as it projected a holographic image.

"This will tell you _exactly_ what we are up against….Starting with Shoku."

As she spoke an image of a eerie dark castle appeared in the hologram.

" _ **There is little time left….We must seal the two remaining shinko into the crystals before everything is destroyed!" a Male voice stated, aiming an odd multicolored energy at a young boy with dark hair and eyes as well as a woman dressed in regal clothing.**_

" _ **What about the third, sire?"**_

 _ **The young boy who was helping him asked, earning a sneer.**_

" _ **Let the traitor be lost with history!"**_

The scene changed once again, though this one was much more familiar.

" **Mom! This isn't right! You can't just expect me to do that to my own sister! Past or not!" Kenji stated, earning a sneer**

" _ **You'll do it or you'll end up locked in the abyss to wither away to nothing!"**_

 _ **Akemi exclaimed, causing the boy to wince.**_

" _ **I will never forgive you for this. I would rather die than do that!"**_

 _ **Akemi chuckled then, an dark green aura coming over her, extending over to Kenji who fell to his knees.**_

" _ **Élenchos." Akemi muttered, watching as her son's expression changed.**_

 _ **Tsuki was seated in a dark room, the sound of water dripping echoed around the area. When the door opened she looked up, surprised when she saw that it was Kenji.**_

" _ **What are you doing down here, Big brother?"**_

 _ **The young girl's eyes grew wide as he grabbed her harshly, pushing her back onto the mattress.**_

" _ **Shut up!"**_

 _ **Kenji's eyes changed as he entered her, his grip tightening on her shoulders though all his weight was now off of her.**_

" _ **That bitch." he managed to growl out, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the younger girl shake with sobs.**_

"So he had no control of it."

Haruka felt bile rise in her throat. The boy wasn't completely innocent in Tsuki's abuse however he was also manipulated and he had cared for the younger girl.

"Haruka, you did what you had to in order to protect your sister, stop beating yourself up." Michiru stated.

 _ **Tsuki blushed as she intertwined her fingers with Danny's, her movements timid and slow.**_

" _ **Relax, no one will see." Danny stated, earning a nervous giggle from the dark haired girl.**_

" _ **I'm glad Mom had to work late today." Tsuki stated, brushing her shoulder length hair behind her before asking "What did your parents say about you dating another girl?"**_

 _ **Danny laughed at this**_

" _ **Well my Dad made a wise crack about me not getting some girl pregnant or ending up that way and my Mom just said whatever floats my boat. So I say it went pretty well."**_

 _ **Tsuki laughed at this, shaking her head at the comment.**_

" _ **Your parents' are cool. I wish my Mom was like that." Tsuki stated as they walked along the park.**_

" _ **Look on the bright side, you'll be eighteen in only four years then you can do what you want." Danny stated before adding slyly "Though right now we're alone so I can finally do this!"**_

 _ **With that the young teen quickly kissed the brunette. It was quick, chaste even and over in just a second. However suddenly a voice called out**_

" _ **Girl!"**_

 _ **Tsuki blanched, suddenly shaking as she turned toward the speaker, only to reveal a woman that looked similar to her in hair color and stature.**_

" _ **Get in the fucking car now!"**_

Yaten stood up, turning her back to the image.

"That woman's head should be on a pike somewhere. If this had happened on Kinmoku I would have already killed that monster." she stated, shaking with rage.

"I think we all had questions about Tsuki's past after she was in such a bad shape when we first met her...But of all reasons." Setsuna began, seeing the images before they played out. Her blood running cold.

The scene changed one last time, one even more recent.

" _ **You're going to his grave? May I come too?" Tsuki asked softly, almost pleading as tears in her eyes as she stood in the doorway.**_

" _ **Mother I don't see why n….." Kenji began, earning a glare from the woman, who's eyes flashed red, though this was lost to Tsuki.**_

" _ **You really did care for him, didn't you? Even though it was you that drove him to drink in the first place." Akemi stated in a gentle tone, causing Tsuki to look up, surprised though she nodded.**_

" _ **Yes Ma'am." she said, shaking slightly as the woman approached her.**_

" _ **I suppose you even thought of him as a father, knowing that Daichi Tenou doesn't care about a bastard child." Akemi stated, her tone still gentle as she put a hand on Tsuki's shoulder.**_

 _ **The surprise was written all over Tsuki's face, it was obvious that she had not been touched gently by the woman before.**_

" _ **Mom…" Tsuki began, however as quick as lightening the woman lashed out, backhanding the girl and sending her flying back against the wall.**_

" _ **How dare you even**_ _ **think**_ _ **of the man like that! You're the one who caused him to die in the first place!"**_

 _ **Akemi stated, motioning to Kenji who, like a robot obeyed.**_

" _ **Take care of this little whore...I'll be back in a few minutes."**_

 _ **Tsuki pleaded with them, though it fell on deaf ears as she was threw onto the couch.**_

" _ **You scream and I will kill you."**_

 _ **Kenji snarled, ripping her clothing down.**_

 _ **As soon as he was done with her he left her there, too hurt and tired to move before going to get Akemi, who entered into the room with what had been an electrical cord that had been skinned in several places so that the sharp copper wires were exposed.**_

Meanwhile Tsuki sat inside the children's playroom, watching while Hotaru, Chibi-usa and Pallapalla played jenga. She didn't say or do anything, just stare blankly at the tower of blocks.

"Su-San?" Cerecere whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump almost off the bean bag she was sitting on.

"Easy...It's me. Are you okay?" the pink haired preteen asked, earning a sigh.

"Not really….No." Tsuki admitted softly earning a nod.

As soon as she said this Junjun and Vesves hugged her from behind, causing her to flinch before turning around, smiling at them.

"For little brats you can be sweet sometimes, can't you?" she stated, turning to return the hug.

"Truth is...We know what it's like. We wouldn't wish that on anyone." Cerecere stated, awkwardly hugging the teen as well.

Tsuki grimaced at this and nodded

"Well….you have me if you guys need to talk." she stated before sighing and running a hand through Cerecere's hair.

No sooner did she say this did she find that the other kids piling in to join the hug, causing her to laugh.

"Are you trying to give me claustrophobia?" she joked, her eyes still sad though she was smiling.


	104. Chapter 104

Tsuki awoke to something hitting her in the face, causing her to sit up in a daze.

"What the everliving hell are you trying to do?" she demanded of Haruka, who was laughing and looking smug.

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to come with the Quartet, Hotaru and I on a mission on tracking a mysterious creature that people has seen in Kitashiobara." Haruka stated, earning a surprised look.

"Okay? But Dad more or less…." Tsuki began, earning a chuckle and wink from the blonde

"This will be our secret, besides….I doubt that it'll be very dangerous since it's said to be a small thing."

Groaning Tsuki got out of bed.

"Fine, but you are going to let me get breakfast first."

"Hey, Blondie? Why are you even letting us come? I mean…we don't even have powers yet?" Junjun asked, earning a light smack across the head from the oven mitt that Haruka had been wearing.

"I'll Blondie you in a minute. I'm bringing you so you can learn from experience besides just learning in training." Haruka retorted with a grin as she added

"Just don't let anyone know what we're doing."

"But won't Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama be mad at us?" Hotaru asked, earning a sigh.

"Not if they don't find out they won't."

"This seems like a _really_ bad idea." Pallapalla stated, earning a nod of agreement from her sisters.

"Fuck it, I'm in. What are they gonna do? Kick us out?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a cuff from Haruka.

"Language." she reprimanded, though it was obvious by her tone that she didn't really care that much.

Tsuki just nodded and returned her attention to the bowl of food in front of her.

"So what are we going after?" Vesves asked, earning a smirk from Haruka

"Well….to be blunt….a rat like creature that is suppose to be a dark blue or purple in color."

"You woke me up to go after a mother fucking Rat?" Tsuki exclaimed, earning a chuckle.

"Hey! It's not a common street rat you know! Besides, you need to learn how to fight!" Haruka retorted.

Much later that day Tsuki found staggering uphill, summoning her sword to keep herself from slipping.

"Hurry up slowpoke, the thing will die of old age by the time we get to it!" Sailor Uranus called, earning a glare.

"Shut up, you're not the one trying to stagger up a fucking ice berg."

Tsuki muttered, trudging through the knee high snow before adding "how do you even know which way to go anyway?"

"Can't you hear the wind guiding us?" Haruka asked as the girl walked over to her.

"No, all I can tell is that I am freezing my ass off!"

Tsuki retorted, causing the children to laugh.

Haruka rolled her eyes at this and put a hand on the younger girl's head.

"Close your eyes and _listen._ You are more than just a kurai and you need to learn to harness _both_ parts of your heritage."

Haruka ordered, her tone patient.

Tsuki obeyed, though she felt nothing, not at first.

"I don't feel anything." she complained, earning a light chuckle.

"Shh….relax and focus." Haruka retorted.

Tsuki tried to, suddenly feeling an overwhelming warmth that seemed to take her breath away from her. She could hear faint whispering fill her ears and her eyes snapped open.

"What was that?"

Sailor Uranus only smirked.

"What did you hear?"

Tsuki shrugged before saying softly "I don't know, it's soft…and now I know how you don't get cold easily."

"No fair. How is it that _you_ can do all that and I can't even do one stupid move!?" Cerecere grumbled, earning a laugh from both of the teenagers.

"Because you're still really young _and_ Tsuki also has been in a few fights."

Haruka answered, ruffling the little girl's hair before adding "c'mon...There's a cave up ahead, Rat's tunnel."

Tsuki hated the darkness more than anything, the tightly enclosed spaces reminding her of the closet that she was locked in many times.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked, taking Tsuki's hand.

 _No._

"I'm fine Taru-Chan." Tsuki replied, trying to focus on the feeling of the wind that drifted through the cave.

As they came to the middle of the cavern the top opened up, allowing snow and light to filter in.

"careful….This is frozen over." Haruka warned, slowly stepping onto the icy rocks.

Slowly the other's followed, however Tsuki suddenly lost her footing, falling face first onto the rough surface.

"Are you okay?"

Many voices asked at once, earning a groan as Tsuki sat up.

"Just scratched up." she stated with a wince.

"Hotaru, can you heal her?" Pallapalla asked, earning a nod.

However Tsuki just grimaced, standing and lightly shoving past them.

"Don't bother, it's too far from my heart to kill me."


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N: the idea of this chapter belongs to HotaruTenou, who suggested this.**

Tsuki walked ahead of them, muttering under her breath about the cold as they went farther into the underground.

"What's up with you?" Haruka asked, walking up to the younger girl though she was only ignored.

"Wait, you really don't like the dark do you?" Haruka guessed, only to earn a glare in response.

"Stop. Just let her be." Cerecere ordered, walking ahead of the blond and taking Tsuki's hand.

"What the…." Haruka began, only to sigh and keep quiet, not because she was ordered to but because she figured that Cerecere probably understood more about Tsuki than she did (as much as that hurt her to even think).

"You know, I know how you feel about this….Junjun and Pallapalla probably even more. But don't shut Haruka out, she's your sister and in things like this you have to hold on to those that you have." the pink haired preteen stated earning a sigh.

"Cerecere, I'm not in the mood."

The little girl snorted then, glancing over her shoulder at where Haruka was walking alongside Hotaru, talking in a low voice.

"I know but can you at least try not to be so anti social? You have a lot of people who want to get to know you for _you_ not for your past."

Before Tsuki could respond however the ground suddenly started to quiver, debris of all types falling around them, freezing over with shards of ice in the process.

"What the hell!?" Junjun yelped, grabbing onto Sailor Uranus's arm only to hear the sound of something moving overhead.

"It's that motherfucking rat." Tsuki growled, summoning her sword almost instantly.

"Hey sherlock, we can't use your unstable attacks in here….It's too enclosed." Vesves stated earning a chuckle from Haruka who gently pulled away from Junjun and stepped forward..

"Let me try to blast us through, world shaking doesn't Ricochet like her attacks." she stated, forming the golden blast in her left hand, forcefully shoving it forward into the rock and clearing the path.

"Come on, let's go. We've got a rat to catch."

Tsuki could have sworn that was the fifth time she had tripped over a rock, not counting how many times she had stepped on or bumped into someone or ran into a wall.

"You'd think that the senshi of darkness could, I don't know, see in the dark?"

She complained, trying to ignore the fact that her teeth were chattering from the severe cold that seemed to grow all through the cave.

"You probably will once your powers fully awaken." Haruka responded simply, feeling someone trip into her from behind.

"Can you watch it?" she snapped, growing irritated with not being able to find their way out or even to the rat yet.

"Stop being an ass Haruka! You're the one who drug us all here!" Tsuki yelled, feeling someone tug at the cape that made up the strange soldiers outfit that she was wearing.

"What is it?" she asked, only to hear a soft, trembling voice whisper.

"My ankle hurts."

Haruka almost instantly felt guilty for snapping though what could she do in this damned light? She wondered, though suddenly she got an idea.

"Ceres….Your powers are suppose to be over light right? Maybe you can try to summon it?" she suggested, because let's face it. Trying something near impossible was better than nothing right now.

"um….Sure? I can try?" Ceres stated, the nervousness obvious in her voice as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the swirling energies that the other's had explained was inside of them, though she had never yet to summon forth that energy.

Cracking her eyes open she saw a dull glimmer coming from her hands.

Cerecere's eyes widened at this as she looked up at the blonde, who was smiling slightly.

"Good job kid, not let's get out of here."

"No fair." Junjun grumbled from beside Tsuki, prompting the older girl to glance down at her.

"Why's that?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"I've been training a lot longer and harder than Cerecere! She's always busy daydreaming about boys!" the girl huffed, earning a chuckle from Tsuki who retorted.

"Well if it's any consolation I'm not much better off than you are. I may can summon my powers but I sure as hell can't control them." she stated, pausing misstep to adjust whoever it was that she was giving a piggyback ride to.

"Hey! Here's an idea. How about we train together?"

Vesves stated, smiling a bit at this though Tsuki just chuckled.

"Sure kid, we'll do that….Let's just focus on getting out of this rat trap first."

Almost as soon as she said this another cascade of ice formed across the rocks, causing Tsuki to curse under her breath.

"Shit! That thing's cutting through this way!" Haruka yelled, causing Tsuki to let out an animalistic sound as she placed Hotaru down on a boulder.

"Put up your shield and stay off that ankle!" she ordered gently, summoning her sword before turning toward the red beady eyes of a giant, blue rat.

"Holy shit." Tsuki muttered, jumping out of the way of an icy blast.

"Okay, minor set back. Didn't expect a _icy_ rat." Haruka muttered, forming another world shaking over her head.

The beast growled and spit a beam of water at them.

"Correction...Water Rat!" Junjun retorted as they moved to dodge the blast.

"I don't give two shits about what kind of rat it is! The only good rodent is a dead one!"

Tsuki muttered, only loud enough for Haruka to hear, earning a scoff.

"Stop complaining and attack on the three…" Haruka stated.

However just as soon as they were about to attack the rat's massive tail swung forth and sent both of them flying backward and into the cave wall.

"That's it! We have to try! It's honestly our only hope!"

Vesves stated, earning a nod from the younger girls, including Hotaru who had rushed over to see if Haruka and Tsuki were okay.

Vesta closed her eyes as she glared down the rat, feeling an odd sense of warmth running through her as the pure anger at this creature hurting some of the only people they had.

 _Amazon….Force….Flare._

"Amazon Force Flare!" she yelled, a trio of fireballs shooting from her outstretched hand and directly toward the creature, which hissed in pain.

"Ceres Aero Bolt!" Cerecere yelled, the glowing light turning into an arrow that shot from her palm.

The rat snarled, shooting an freezing blast of sharp ice toward them, however suddenly a purple aura covered them, deflecting the blow.

"Good job kids...Now let _us_ handle this thing!" Haruka stated, only to earn a scoff from Tsuki.

"If the kids want to help let them. This is a training exercise after all."

The rat charged then, causing a miniature earthquake in its rage, though with sailor saturn's shield they were protected from fallen debris.

"Juno Jet rush!"

Junjun stood painting, her hands and arms littered with bleeding, raw burns though she looked highly pleased with herself.

"Let's finish this!" Tsuki yelled, forming her own blast however in one swift motion the attack was deflected off a wall of ice, hitting them.

"Damn it, is everyone okay?"

Haruka demanded, her eyes going directly to hotaru.

"Damn it! That's it!"

Tsuki's aura began to glow as she stood up, though not red like the times before but a golden color.

"Haruka...Take care of the kids….I'll hold it off until you can join me. I have an idea."

With that she went charging right toward the beast, lifting off the ground in a flight that was almost too fast to follow.

"Flying Dark Cyclone!"

She yelled, the golden energy shooting from her and, like a whirlwind hit the creature, knocking it back into the rock behind it.

"Space Turbulence!"

"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

The group watched as the rat was cut into pieces by the attack, cerecere covering Pallapalla's eyes to make sure the younger girl didn't see.

'C'mon, let's find a way out of here." haruka advised softly, steering them away from the mess.


	106. Chapter 106

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Tsuki wondered aloud as she walked through the darkness of the cave, Pallapalla clinging onto her as they walked.

"Can't you just teleport us out of here?" Junjun asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Bad idea, it's dark in here and we'd easily just end up in another part of the cave." Haruka retorted, just as a large blast crumbled the area over them.

"Is everyone okay?!"

Usagi called down at them, earning a sigh from Haruka who flew up toward the opening.

"A little bruised but just fine."

As they all came out though everyone could easily see that all of them were easily scratched up and dirty.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten them hurt or killed!" Michiru demanded, practically cornering her girlfriend once all of them were out of the cavern.

Tsuki cringed at her tone before glancing over at Setsuna who looked just as angry, though she wasn't saying anything.

"Seriously. You're lucky that you're even alive right now! You _know_ none of them were ready!"

"Let's leave those two to it." Setsuna sighed, herding everyone else away from the scene.

Tsuki hissed as she slid into the water, having not noticed how badly beat up she was due to the fight until she had managed to slip away from everyone downstairs and locked herself in her bathroom, treating the shallow wounds the best to her ability.

"What happened?" Shin asked, jumping upon the closed toilet lid.

"Giant rat."

Tsuki grunted out, watching as the clear water was slowly dying pink from the blood that was still oozing from the wounds.

"What drug was Haruka on?" Shin muttered, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"We didn't know the thing was going to be a fucking fusion between chuck E cheese and sub zero." she snapped, closing her eyes as if that would help the burning sensation that erupted along her back where the sharp craig's had impaled her.

"Not the point. You or one of the others could have died and to have the idiocy to take six half trained senshi, four of which has zero idea of their abilities and you've not got a lot of control either!" Shin retorted, pausing to sigh and then added

"Besides, none of you know a lot about the Jūnishi."

Tsuki arched a brow at her before turning toward the cat.

"Jūnishi?" she asked quizzically, earning a sigh.

"During the silver millennium there were twelve demonic beasts that roamed the earth.

In the north there were Nezumi, Ushi, and Tora. The eastern areas had Bō-Usagi, Tatsu, and Hebi. The south had Uma, Hitsuji and Shin-Saru, and finally the south had Yu-Tori, Jutsu-Inu, and Gai-inoshishi. Each of the beasts had an elemental ability linked with the five major elements of the ancient calendars: Wood, Earth, fire, metal and water. However these four creatures were sealed long ago by the guardians of Terra….What has made them reawaken is unknown though Mamoru and his shitenniou are looking in on it as we speak." Shin answered, chuckling at the intrigued look on Tsuki's face.

"I thought you didn't like history?" she teased, earning a glare from the younger girl.

"I don't...though most of our history classes doesn't have tales of monster sized rodents." Tsuki huffed, earning a laugh from Shin who retorted.

"You don't even know what they teach since you sleep in that class all the time!"

Tsuki was surprised to find Setsuna sitting on the bed when she returned from the bath, a small first aid kit on the table.

"I saw how badly Haruka was hurt and I _know_ you're too _stubborn_ to ask for help so I figured I wouldn't give you the chance." Setsuna stated earning a sigh from the young teen.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tsuki muttered, earning a small smile from the woman.

Setsuna worked in silence, being as gentle as possible as she cleaned the wounds, which weren't very deep but there were a lot of them.

"You really took quite the beating." Setsuna stated, trying to lift some of the heavy silence off of them.

"So did Haruka." Tsuki answered, earning a chuckle.

"Well to be honest, she deserved it...Being the only well trained senshi there and dragging a bunch of kids along with the two of you." Setsuna retorted before adding "though the healing factor that we have will have this healed in a few days."

Tsuki nodded, thinking back to the sheer panic she had felt all day while trapped in the underground.

"I need to train."

She stated matter-of-factly, out of nowhere.

"We'll deal with that later on this week, okay?" Setsuna answered as she finished bandaging the young girl before adding "Haruka said that you did good out there today."

Setsuna noted the light blush on tsuki's face though she didn't make any comment.

"How about besides me training you, you and your sister take the other kids out and actually put your abilities to use in everyday life?" setsuna suggested before adding " _if_ Michiru lets her after this stunt."


	107. Chapter 107

"So that's why you haven't been answering my calls all day." Ryuko stated as she walked alongside Tsuki, gloved hands intertwined.

"Yeah, I was stuck in a cave with the rat from hell." Tsuki retorted as she took a drink from the cup of coffee she had bought at a stand nearby.

"You two lovebirds are late." Senna chuckled as the pair drew closer.

"Sorry, I had to stop for coffee." Tsuki retorted, earning a skeptic look.

"Are you _sure?_ " Senna asked, watching as her sister's face turned red and Tsuki choke on her drink.

"I'm kidding but there is something I _think_ you should see."

The pair followed the older girl toward a small, secluded area of the park where a large creature lay on it's side, blood seeping from a large wound along its side.

"Holy shit." Ryuko muttered, pushing Tsuki behind her as the creature looked up, ears twitching.

"He won't attack you….Though...I am unsure why." Senna stated, a strange blue glow surrounding her.

"No wonder….you're both reincarnated from warriors of zhivotno kato, the same place as Iron mouse." A voice stated, causing the three of them to whirl around to see Setsuna.

"Kato...At least that explains why I have wings and you guys don't." Ryuko stated, earning a chuckle.

"Our super forms do _but_ we prefer not to use it for obvious reasons."

Tsuki's eyes widen at this information though she didn't say anything as she watched as Setsuna knelt by the large beast and stated

"This is the work of Jūnishi Tori." Setsuna stated before turning toward Tsuki and adding "Get Vesves and Hotaru to come here."

Tsuki nodded slowly before teleporting off.

Senna knelt on the still frozen ground by the beast, watching in surprise as an icy blue gaze met hers and then a sudden, burning warmth came over her.

Ryuko watched in horror as her sister began to glow in a white mist, however Setsuna just touched her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Ryuko."

Around that time Tsuki teleported back, panting slightly.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to it?" Vesves demanded as she rushed over with no reserve or fear, causing Ryuko to cast the two sailor senshi a quizzical look.

"Vesta can talk to animals." Setsuna explained nonchalantly.

"Oh great, not only do they _act_ like circus monkeys they have powers _similar_ to those you'd find in a circus!" Tsuki commented, earning an elbow in the ribs by her mentor.

As all of this was happening Senna had began to glow less, though she looked different. She was wearing a pure blue fuku, similar in style to the red one that Ryuko had transformed into on that first night and a pair of white wings stretched from her back.

"Whoa…." Tsuki muttered, nursing her ribs while Ryuko just stared on with wide eyes.

"Sis...you too?" Ryuko managed to say, earning a chuckle from the older girl.

"So _this_ is why you are acting weird….meaning that the sailor senshi that we have been seeing on the news are none other than Makoto and her friends….including Tsuki. Which would explain the missing school."

Suddenly the large white tiger, an aura like lightening swirling around him stood, coming well up to Setsuna's waist in height.

"He won't hurt you….He said that on your planet each family has a guardian...he is yours." Vesves stated, patting the creature's massive head before adding "he also can take the form of a kitten if needed."

"If we're from a different planet, why are we here?" Ryuko asked, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

" _That_ is a long story." Setsuna sighed before adding "I'll leave this to you….Tsuki, be home before dinner, it's a school night and Daichi is suppose to be over."

Tsuki sighed at this and nodded before turning back toward her girlfriend and Senna.

Senna untransformed as she turned back to face the beast, reaching out a shaking hand and touching it's muzzle, feeling it lean into her.

' _The senshi of darkness and your sister...interesting.'_

A deep voice echoed in her mind, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"You can speak?"

"Wait….that was _it!?"_

Ryuko yelped, earning a confused look from Tsuki.

' _Byakko is my name young mistress.'_

Tsuki watched as Ryuko's eyes grew wide though suddenly her communicator began to beep, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What's going on?"

She asked into the watch, only to hear a voice state

"Tsuki, I think you might want to see this….Meet us at the Aokigahara." Minako's voice stated, surprising Ryuko.

"When did you two even start talking?" the punkish teen asked, earning a chuckle.

"We're soldiers….We'd do anything to protect our princess and the world."

Tsuki answered before glancing toward Hotaru and Vesves.

"Can I trust you two to get home in one piece?" she asked, earning a nod from both of them.

"Don't worry Tsuki, I'll walk them home." Senna stated just as the tiger took the form of a fluffy cat.

"Thanks...I should go. Do me a favor and let them know I'm out with the inners." Tsuki stated, nodding before turning toward Ryuko and smiling slightly before adding "Tomorrow night, let's meet at that new restaurant down on west end...my treat."

Ryuko blushed slightly at this but nodded before replying "be careful."

"I will Ryu, I'll call you when I get home."

Tsuki pressed a kiss to Ryuko's cheek then before turning to leave.

As she arrived at the dense forest Tsuki noticed three things:

The aura was dense, almost cloud like.

That snow still covered the area

And that Venus was waiting in the shadow of the trees.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked, earning a sigh from the slightly older girl.

"We found a base….though I thought maybe you could understand what it was used for more than us since you _are_ the dark senshi."

Tsuki nodded, following her.

As soon as they walked into the dark, underground room Tsuki felt her stomach lurch as the smell of mold and decaying flesh. Then she saw it, bodies in all states of decay.

"The voices…" Tsuki thought out loud, tears suddenly in her eyes as even more sealed memories flashed before her.

"What?"

"Tsuki! You shouldn't be here!" Shin's voice stated just as Tsuki expelled the contents of her stomach.

Makoto and Minako helped the shadow senshi outside, leaning her up under a tree as she continued to dry heave, however suddenly she spoke, her voice grave and laced with more anger than anything they had ever heard.

"I will kill that stupid bitch with my own hands...To use people like this….even if they are just cadavers by this point. It's sick...wrong….This is the same shit that Shoku was against…Damn it….Why was something like _that_ reincarnated!? She should rot in the seventh level of hell."

Makoto knelt by her, one hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll give these people a proper burial….do you know what was going on here?"

Tsuki managed a nod, closing her eyes in an attempt to clear the images out of her mind.

"It's called apagorevméno...it's a forbidden technique that rises power from the absorption of blood." Tsuki muttered, shaking.

"I'm going to call Haruka." Minako stated sighing as she walked away.

"I'm glad that the princess isn't here….She'd be a mess." Tsuki managed to say with a smirk before adding "I need to be prepared for anything….I want you guys to train me. I don't give a crap how new I am at this….I need to get stronger. If a fucking _rat_ can beat me then imagine what a person with _this_ kind of mindset could do."


	108. Chapter 108

Tsuki sighed as she stared down into the river below, the images still burning in her mind as she she recalled the horror of what she had saw; both on that night as Tsuki and in the past as Shoku.

"You okay?"

Tsuki almost leaped out of her skin at the sudden voice behind her, though she quickly relaxed as a familiar blonde propped himself up beside of her.

"Where the hell have you three dorks been?" she asked, avoiding his question as she turned her attention back on the water.

"Shin had us researching something. You'd be surprised how much you hear if you're an animal." Tiger's eye stated with a shrug before adding "How have you been?"

Tsuki sighed then and shrugged.

"I'm fine Tiger."

She retorted, earning a snort from the man.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"You don't have to but I am." Tsuki argued, glaring at him though he just smirked.

"Not according to Michiru. She was worried when you didn't show up for dinner." Tiger's eye stated with a sigh before adding "I _know_ what you saw today Tsuki, Setsuna told us."

"What I saw today was fucking crazy….My mom is fucking crazy!" Tsuki retorted, shaking suddenly.

"Hey...Just because your mom is doesn't mean jack shit about you, okay?" Tiger's eye stated as he put his arms around her, feeling her turn to bury her face into his chest.

"I can hear the fuckin' dead….I don't have _anything_ in common with the uranian people...only the dark moon clan!" Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"Not true and I'll prove it….But I need to know if you trust me enough to do this." he stated in response, earning a tearful yet confused look from Tsuki.

"I do but….what do you mean?"

"Just close your eyes. I have somewhere I want to show you."

She could feel the world around her as if she was traveling at a high speed, though she also felt as though she was standing still then in a minute it was over.

"Open your eyes."

As she did she found herself standing in a large, grassy field. In the distance she could see a large, crystal lake with a hint of a white building on the other side.

"Welcome to Elysion, the last remaining area of the old Terra kingdom and the world of dreams." Tiger's eye stated with a smile before adding

"In other words, welcome to the core of the earth."

Tsuki was in awe of the strange stones that sparkled in the sunlight as well as how clear everything looked.

"We figured you could use a vacation and Mamoru had an idea….so thus here we are."


	109. Chapter 109

"So this is the _true_ kingdom of earth….hidden from humans after the corruption that lead to the fall of the silver kingdoms." Tsuki stated as she walked along a large, familiar garden with a white haired boy.

"Yes. This is all that remains of the Terra kingdom." Helios responded just as the sound of laughter came from a small field nearby.

"Don't worry, no one here will harm you."

"How did you….?" Tsuki began, only to earn a small smile.

"Tsuki, It is my job to watch over the people of earth and the golden crystal. I _saw_ what happened to you as a child….though I am glad that you are safe and happy now."

Tsuki winced at this but only sighed and nodded, turning her attention back to the sparkling water where a group of horses drank.

"Is something bothering you?" Helios asked earning a sigh from the teen.

"My mother…..Akemi. She's the one that is doing all this shit as Akuma isn't she?" Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"Yes….However there is something _else_ you must know. The twelve mystic beasts are not the only things that have been unleashed upon the earth but Jaaku-Henkō as well."

Tsuki felt herself shudder at the name, though she didn't know why.

"Jaaku-Henko?" she repeated, earning a sigh.

"The people of the moon and planets were not suppose to interfere with Terra and Terra was not suppose to interfere with the other planets nor moon. However long before princess serenity met Prince Endymion there was a man that came from the moon, who longed for power. The man, known then as Hisao came to earth to see if he could quell the four mythical beasts. However the prince's guardsmen had already sealed the twelve away, to sleep forever in what is now known as mount fuji. Enraged, Hisao went to a planet then known as Daku for help…"

Tsuki felt sick as she heard the familiar story though she knew that this was just shoku's memories.

"He was worshiped as a god on Daku….the predecessor of the Kurai clan….The creator of the apagorevméno." Tsuki found herself muttering, images from earlier flashing before her eyes.

"Yes and Akuma has released him from his prison….He is the one who brought the twelve beasts back into this world." Helios replied, noticing how her aura was becoming wild and somewhat malevolent as they spoke.

"Which is why Prince Endymion wanted you to come here…..this place is safe from everything you fear and will give you a place to train with the generals that put the beasts under the first time." Helios explained, just as the sounds of footsteps came up behind them.

Whirling around Tsuki was met by a familiar blue gaze and relaxed.

"Mamoru-Sama…" she began, earning a chuckle.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you Tsuki, don't be so formal."


	110. Chapter 110

Haruka was still awake when Tsuki got home, noticing that the girl's clothing was soaked but she seemed to be in a better mood than when she had left in.

"What did you do? Fall in a lake?"

Haruka asked, earning a light glare from the younger girl.

"I was pushed….By Kunzite." Tsuki retorted, shaking her hair out almost like a dog would, earning a yelp of surprise from Haruka who jumped out of the way.

"Watch it! Not everyone wants cold water on them!" the blonde yelped, earning a chuckle from Tsuki who turn toward her and said

"Kunzite said to try to convince you to come with me the next time...why….ask him."

"Where's this place at? _Maybe_ I can drag you and the quartet there to train."

Haruka retorted, noticing how Tsuki fidgeted at the question.

"Elysion."

The word was strange to hear coming from the younger girl's mouth though Haruka recalled all too well what the place was.

"The land of dreams….the last connection this planet has to it's past." Haruka stated knowingly before sighing and adding

"Just what are the prince and his generals up to now?"

Tsuki was thoroughly confused about this until the shit eating grin came over Haruka's face.

"alright….We'll go there this weekend. Go get dried off, there's a plate of food in the fridge if you're hungry."

Tsuki was surprised when she came back downstairs to find that the food had already been warmed and Haruka was still awake, sitting at the table.

"We need to talk about something?" Tsuki guessed, earning a chuckle.

"No, not unless you have something you want to talk about." Haruka retorted, smirking before sighing and adding

"And you have an appointment with the psychologist tomorrow."

Tsuki nodded as she sat down, though still a bit cautious.

"Tsuki….I want to hang out tomorrow after your appointment. You've been living here for months and I still know next to nothing about you." Haruka stated after some time, looking up to see that Tsuki was staring at her.

"Think I could still be back by eight to go to date?" Tsuki asked, her voice small as if she was expecting to be rejected.

"Of course. I understand if you have plans prior to this!" Haruka stated, looking defensive suddenly though Tsuki shook her head

"No! I only had plans for eight! I want to hang out with you!" Tsuki exclaimed, pink coming into her cheeks as she thought about how needy she was sounding.

Haruka noticed the look of fear in the girl's eyes and sighed, reaching over and gently placing a hand over hers.

"relax...You just stiffened up worse than a scared porcupine."

She stated before adding "I was thinking that we could do whatever you wanted to do." Haruka stated, smiling a bit before adding "No matter what it is."

Tsuki nodded, looking down at the table, growing quite.

 _What do I do?_

She wondered, suddenly very aware of how much bigger than her that Haruka was.

"Earth to Tsuki…" Haruka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up to see a teasing smirk on the older teen's face.

"What planet did your brain land on? I was talking to you for the last ten minutes."

She asked, watching as Tsuki blushed.

"sorry….I was just thinking."

Tsuki muttered, earning a laugh from the older girl.

"Tsuki, I know what you saw was hard but...please if it gets on your mind please talk to someone okay?" Haruka advised softly, only to earn a nod.

Much later that night Haruka woke up to a strange feeling aura, causing her to run toward the bedroom of her younger sister only to find the younger teen sitting up on the bed, panting with tears running down her face.

"Suki-chan? Are you okay?" she asked, only to get a sob in response.

Haruka inwardly sighed as she entered the room because she knew that there was only two things that she sucked at and that was confessing anything and dealing with tears.

Tsuki waited until the blonde was knelt in front of her before throwing herself into her, clinging almost like a child would to an adult.

 _Whatever it was is bad._

Haruka thought, returning the embrace while trying to coax the younger girl to talk to her.

"I remember something from Shoku….The Dame…..She…..chained me to the wall and forced me to watch as slaves were brought in for sacrifices…..Shoku was made to use the forbidden technique... to gain power…..I feel so sick…..so unclean."

Tsuki sobbed, earning a sigh from the older girl.

"Tsuki, that wasn't _your_ fault or _shoku's_. That damn woman hurt them, not you or not Shoku. You are not the person who took all those bodies to use like puppets….you aren't the monster." Haruka reassured, pulling away from the girl slightly to add sternly

"I am going to prove that to you….But first you need to calm down, you're about to hyperventilate kitten."

She knew that Tsuki was in a full blown panic attack by the way she was shaking and breathing hard.

"Suki, focus on my movements okay? I am going to be touching your back, is that okay?" she requested, waiting until she got a nod before gently beginning to trace patterns across the younger girl's back, giving her something to focus on besides the fear or breathlessness.

Tsuki felt like she was going to be sick, though she couldn't seem to focus enough to say the words.

Pulling away aruptly she pushed Haruka back right before dashing from the room.

Haruka was confused until she heard the younger girl gagging in the bathroom and sighed.

 _Why couldn't I have setsuna or Michiru's talent with words or better yet….the ability to take someone's pain?_

She wondered as she walked into the room, finding Tsuki dry heaving over the sink.

"You're doing fine Tsuki...You'll make it through this and I'll help you." she whispered, rubbing the teen's shoulders gently before adding "do you want something to drink?"

Tsuki nodded and Haruka smiled slightly.

"Want to go sit with Michiru until I get back or are you okay here?" Haruka asked, feeling the girl's hand grab hers tightly.

"She won't be mad?" Tsuki croaked, voice jittery.

"No Tsuki, she won't be angry." Haruka assured softly.

Michiru heard the door open, prompting her to sit up though as she saw how scared Tsuki looked she was almost instantly on her feet.

"Panic attack?" she guessed, earning a nod from Haruka.

"Keep her in here until I go get her a juice."

Tsuki closed her eyes as soon as Haruka left, leaning heavily into Michiru who instantly wrapped an arm around her and began humming softly.

When Haruka returned she found that Tsuki was much calmer and was talking softly with Michiru.

"Here kitten, I hope orange is okay." she stated, kneeling down in front of her and opening it before handing it to her.

Tsuki slowly drank, her hands trembling slightly.

"Thank you." she managed to murmur, only to feel her sister's hand lightly ruffle her hair.

"You're welcome squirt." Haruka stated kindly before adding lightly "want one of us to spend the night with you? Just in case something like this happens again?"

Tsuki paused looking down at the sheets before looking up at Michiru who just smiled kindly and nodded her permission.

"If it won't be a lot of trouble."

Tsuki whispered, earning a scoff from Haruka who responded.

"Nothing is too much trouble for family Su-Chan."


	111. Chapter 111

Tsuki awoke to find herself laying on Haruka's arm, causing her to groan as she sat up before she realized what what had work her up wasn't the fact that she was cuddled against her sister but that there was a sound outside her window.

"Go tell your annoying girlfriend to come back when the suns up." Haruka grumbled beside of her, the sudden voice causing the teen to jump slightly in surprise.

Tsuki walked over to the window to see that Ryuko was flying up at the window.

"I want to show you something!" the girl stated, smiling widely at Tsuki.

"It's three in the morning." Tsuki grumbled with a yawn before glancing over her shoulder at Haruka.

"Either go or shut the window." Haruka complained, causing the two of them to laugh.

"Okay fine, just let me get a coat."

Haruka grumbled under her breath as she pulled the blankets over her and looked up at Tsuki.

"Be back in an hour okay kitten?"

"Sure thing sis."

Ryuko laughed as Tsuki flew out the window to join her, interlocking their fingers as they flew.

"So you and your sister are getting closer?"

Ryuko asked with a smile.

"Yeah. She's supposed to hang out with me tomorrow after I get out of the shrink's." Tsuki retorted, voice turning bitter.

"You know there's nothing wrong with needing a shrink right?" Ryuko asked, earning a sigh.

"Yes _mother."_

Ryuko rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's sarcastic tone.

"I'm Serious! I've seen your panic attacks Tsuki, you need help."

Ryuko realized she had said the wrong thing as Tsuki jerked away from her, her eyes turning into ice.

"Oh so you're just dating the crazy girl now huh? Is that it?" Tsuki yelled, sounding on the verge of tears but looking fit to kill.

"No! But it's _crazy_ if you don't go because you are miserable most of the time! Do you think that I don't notice how you flinch when touched sometimes or how you _never_ smile or laugh?"

Ryuko replied, sounding just as heated.

"I smile!" Tsuki retorted earning an eye roll.

"Rarely….and when you do it doesn't reach your eyes." Ryuko retorted before sighing and adding

"I see how you flinch when Seiya just walked over to you and how you almost punched Yaten that day in the hallway. You avoid **everyone** but Setsuna and sometimes Michiru….Don't you want to at least try to learn how to trust those that care about you?"

Tsuki grew quiet, clenching her jaw tightly.

"You never lived in fear of the very people you loved either Ryuko! You never came home beat up and had to patch yourself up in the bathroom the best you could, you never had to steal food or money and you never was beat just for asking your mom to stay in your room for a little while because you were too sick to get out of bed! Don't tell **me** what to do when you know **nothing** about me!"

WIth that Tsuki teleported, leaving a rather hurt and angry Ryuko standing alone.

 _Damn it Tsuki….Don't you see that everyone is_ _ **trying**_ _to get to know you!?_

The winged sailor guardian thought before flying toward the outer's home, knowing that if anyone could help it would be them.


	112. Chapter 112

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Haruka asked Setsuna who sighed.

"Try Elysion." Setsuna retorted, earning a groan.

"And how the hell do I do that!?" haruka asked, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"here….Don't say I have never helped you out."

Setsuna stated, opening a portal.

"Thanks." Haruka commented.

Tsuki drove her fist hard into the tree in front of her, trying to block the range of emotions in her mind.

"You know you're going to kill your hands before you make a dent in that tree right?"

Tsuki turned around so fast that she lost her balance and fell backward.

"What do you want!?" Tsuki demanded, earning an light glare.

"For one it's been longer than an hour you've been gone and Ryuko is barely able to keep herself from crying. What did ya two fight about?"

Haruka asked, leaning against the tree opposite of the girl.

"Shut up! You're the one who was sooooo eager to ship me off to some quack." Tsuki accused, earning a sigh from the blonde who walked over and knelt beside of her.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked calmly, only for Tsuki to look away.

"It is...What did Ryuko-Chan say that set you off?"

Tsuki glanced down, eyes filled with tears.

"She thinks I'm crazy….just like the rest of you."

Tsuki answered softly, earning a sigh.

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" Haruka asked gently, reaching out to place a hand on Tsuki's arm only to have her jerk away.

"I _know_ how people see me! The same way that the so called doctor at that institute that she shipped me off to."

Tsuki bit out, sobbing suddenly.

"Wait...Why didn't you tell us you were institutionalized?"

Haruka asked, putting an arm around her only to have her pull away before glaring up at her.

"Maybe because I wanted to get to know you without you thinking I was some kind of freak!"

Haruka felt a knot form in her throat as she gently lifted her sister's chin to make her look at her.

"I don't see you as a freak nor does anyone else in our team." Haruka stated kindly, though the girl just pulled away.

"Bullshit."

As Tsuki turned to walk away Haruka sighed.

"So you're just going to stay here? Break the hearts of everyone who cares about you just because you're uncomfortable and refusing to talk about your insecurities?" she asked, her voice still calm though she was struggling with the hurt that swelled inside her.

Tsuki froze and glanced down.

"Haruka….I lost control and beat someone up, I don't even know what love is! I can't even…." Tsuki began, finally breaking down into tears, only to find that when she sank down she didn't hit the ground but was held upright by Haruka.

"Hey, you do so know what love is. I saw how you pushed the kids out of the way and how you leaped to my aid during the battle with that rat. You looked worried but not for yourself…..You would have rather been hurt than one of us being hurt, right?" Haruka stated, earning a nod.

"Tsuki, _that_ is love. Love is when you would do _anything_ for someone even if it _hurts_ you or _makes_ you uncomfortable. Sometimes people even hurt the people they love because they care about them, Like sometimes I have hurt Hotaru's feelings because she wanted to do something and we just couldn't for whatever reason…"

Tsuki cut her off, sounding deep in thought.

"Like yelling at someone when you're afraid for them...or when they do something dumb?"

Haruka nodded.

"Exactly. Love is also no matter what someone does or says that you still care about them. Just like when Michiru was upset at you when you scared all of us to death by staying with Ryuko that night. Did that change how you two viewed each other? No."

Tsuki was definitely lost in thought then before she said anything she pulled away from Haruka, standing on her own.

"I'm sorry Haruka...I just…" Tsuki sniffled, earning a chuckle.

"Got overwhelmed?" Haruka guessed, earning a nod.

"I take it you're not calm enough to head back yet?" the older girl guessed calmly, earning another nod.

"Okay, how about you show me around here then? Maybe that will keep you from busting up your hands." Haruka suggested, earning a sigh.

"Okay."

Haruka smiled at this and then added playfully "and don't worry _I_ won't throw you in a lake."

She wanted to cheer her sister up, knowing that the girl would just remain quiet if she was let to stew in the negativity. When tsuki glared lightly up at her she noticed it seemed to work a bit so she lightly bumped the girl to the side as she walked ahead.

"C'mon slowpoke."

Looking back over her shoulder she noticed the small grin on Tsuki's face as the younger girl jogged to keep up.

"You do realize that I am shorter than you?"

Tsuki called, earning a laugh.

"So is michiru but she can keep up with me!"

Haruka retorted, breaking into a full out run.

"Maybe because she's athletic too you asshole!"


	113. Chapter 113

Haruka wondered if any of this was a good idea though Setsuna had basically just told her to let Tsuki and Ryuko handle it. Ryuko had been near tears as well, obviously upset over the fight and while standing in the living room now, listening to both the younger girls bicker she really wanted to shove both of their heads together to just get them to shut up.

"Look, I didn't mean how it sounded! I didn't mean you was crazy! I meant you just needed to get help because of your panic disorder or whatever it was!" Ryuko stated, causing Haruka to want to snort in amusement.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one bad with words._

She thought as she watched Tsuki glare over at the other girl.

"Yeah well it damn sure sounded like that's what you meant!"

Tsuki retorted, too stubborn to listen to reason it seemed to the blonde who just stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Well it wasn't! I am bad with words Tsuki, you know that!" Ryuko replied, her voice breaking as she glanced down before adding

"I just don't want to see you upset anymore….You get so panicked and scared….I don't like seeing anyone like that, especially not you."

Tsuki sighed as she softened, nodding a bit.

"I believe you." she stated then sighed "Ryuko...I was put in an asylum for a few years...Until Mom didn't want to pay anymore to keep me out of her hair. I...I'm afraid of doctors okay?" Tsuki admitted, watching as horror shot across Ryuko's face.

Haruka choose that moment to join the other two in the kitchen, figuring that it would be better than overhearing the two younger girl's make up.

"I had no idea...I didn't mean to trigger something!"

Ryuko stammered, earning a small smile from Tsuki.

"It's okay...I over reacted." Tsuki stated before sighing and responding "Just...next time….Please don't say anything like that. You don't know how bad that really _hurt._ I've been called crazy my whole life Ryuko….even my mom said it. To hear you say it too….It just…."

Tsuki's own voice cracked then, causing Ryuko to grab her shoulders gently and force her to look at her.

"I would _never_ say something like that...Even if something happened and we weren't together as girlfriends, okay? We were friends first and I want to keep it that way. If i ever do something to hurt you tell me okay?"

Ryuko stated, earning a nod from Tsuki.

"Oh look, two idiots sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Vesves commented, walking through the living room in her pajamas, her hair down and sleep obvious on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tsuki retorted, earning a light glare.

"I want a drink of water….Now shut up and don't fuck on the living room floor." the girl stated, leaving both the teens dumbstruck.

"Where did you pick that word up at?" Michiru asked, when the girl walked in though Vesves just shrugged.

"our ol man used it all the time while talking to Cerecere...Figure that one out."

Michiru and Haruka shared a look then as the redhead went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"Goodnight….Luv ya." she called as she headed back to bed.


	114. Chapter 114

Haruka was waiting for Tsuki when she got out of the doctor's office, though the younger girl walked right past her and out through the door, though when she followed her Haruka found the younger girl leaned up against the side of the car, baseball cap pulled over her face.

"Tsuki...Are you okay?"

Haruka asked, only to have a small slip of paper shoved into her hands.

"I'm on fucking crazy pills."

Haruka glanced down at the slip, sighing.

"It's not _that_ bad. It's only fifteen milligram." Haruka stated gently earning a scoff.

"I won't be _me_ anymore Haruka. I've been on drugs...like this before." Tsuki stated, her voice wavering.

"Tsuki, I'll make a deal with you. Try it for two weeks and if you don't feel okay taking them then you don't have to." Haruka bartered before adding "How about this? Since it's almost christmas we go out and do something special? Has there been something you've always wanted to do but couldn't?"

Tsuki glanced down almost afraid to answer though she trusted that Haruka wouldn't laugh or get mad.

"Can we start with going out for lunch? I'm starving." Tsuki replied after a few minutes, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"Of course."

Haruka knew that Tsuki was hurting by how quiet she was being.

"Have you ever been skating? I know an indoor rink that's nearby if you want to try it?" Haruka asked, earning a surprised look.

"I...I think I would like that." Tsuki replied with a hint of a grin before blushing slightly and glancing down at her folded hands.

"I just really wanted to get a chance to hang out with you."

She admitted softly, earning a small sigh.

"I know….Everything's been hectic and sometimes you don't feel like being social." Haruka retorted, reaching over and squeezing her arm.

"But if you wanna do something anytime you just tell me and we'll do it okay? I was starting to worry that you liked Michiru more than me!"

Haruka stated, the last part said in a teasing tone as she fought a grin.

"Michiru's just….Less intimidating when you get to know her."

Tsuki whispered in response earning a laugh.

"Hey, I get it. Ami has said the same thing. I'm quick tempered and loud….I know."

Tsuki felt herself relax a bit at that as her sister pulled into a small restaurant.

"They make the best fries here." she explained with a cheeky grin as she got out.

Tsuki rolled her eyes at Haruka though she followed, only to have the blonde put an arm around her shoulders.

"People's goin' to mistake us for a couple or something!" Tsuki hissed, causing Haruka to start laughing.

"Tsuki, who really cares? I mean they're total strangers and we know the truth. But if I am making you uncomfortable I'll stop."

Tsuki flushed but shook her head.

"You're not. I didn't mean it like that."

Tsuki said defensively, only to see that her sister was smirking when she looked up.

"I know that dork. C'mon….Let's go eat before you waste away to dust."


	115. Chapter 115

Haruka laughed as Tsuki fell forward into her again, rolling her eyes as the younger teen cursed under her breath at her failure.

"Relax, this is suppose to be fun. Stop treating it like an exercise." Haruka teased, taking both of her hands into her's before adding "Here, I'll make sure you don't fall. Just worry about where you place your feet." Haruka instructed, taking hold of the younger girl's upper arms.

Tsuki noticed it was harder to get frustrated around Haruka, who's constant teasing was enough to drive anyone crazy but it seemed to help her stay focused beside just getting mad.

"Damn it!" she yelped as she fell again, though this time into Haruka's chest.

"Relax...you're trying too hard." Haruka instructed patiently, helping the younger girl regain her balance before adding "If I learned how to Ice skate to try to impress Michiru on a date then I know you can skate just for the fun of it!"

"You learned just to impress your girlfriend?"

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh.

"yeah….Long story." Haruka retorted before adding "Though I think she was more impressed by the fact that I managed to never fall the same way twice."

Tsuki laughed at this, trying to imagine how that would go but found it hard to even picture Haruka being clumsy since she seemed to ooze strength and elegance.

"I find it hard to believe that you of all people was a clutz." Tsuki stated, earning a laugh from the older teen.

"You want to know something? Michiru and I aren't as perfect as you think that we are." Haruka chuckled before adding "If you don't believe me ask Michiru."

Tsuki did believe Haruka since she had no reason not to, though she still found it hard to believe.

"But you and Michiru act so….. _refined._ "

Haruka burst out laughing at that

"Perhaps we are….But you have yet to see Michiru angry. Sure, you might have set her off a week ago but that was just the same kind of anger she would show Hotaru….albet I think she's never actaully hit Hotaru in the back of the head before."

Haruka teased lightly, earning a surprised look.

"You know about that?"

She asked, earning a chuckle.

"Kitten, Michiru's mirror is all seeing….I kind of know where she hides it." Haruka retorted with a grin.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city:

"Why do you think she shuns us all the time?" Junjun asked, kicking a soda can along the sidewalk.

"She probably doesn't like us." Pallapalla stated in a low voice, earning a sigh from Vesves who put her hands on both of her younger sister's shoulders.

"Here's an idea...Maybe because she's just depressed? Maybe we should do something to cheer her up?" Cerecere suggested

"I think that would be a good idea."

Whirling around they saw a teenaged girl that looked only a little older than Tsuki standing there in a fancy, fur jacket.

""Who the hell are you?" Vesves demanded, earning a smirk.

"Let's just say I know Tsuki and I know who you rugrats are."

The silver haired girl stated before adding

"Why don't you drag her somewhere and teach her how to have fun and loosing up? Surely you four could teach her that...Plus from what I've noticed is that she needs to laugh more."

"Just who the hell are you?" 

Junjun asked, earning a laugh.

"That is for me to know and you to find out kid." The woman stated before turning on her heel and walking off.


	116. Chapter 116

Tsuki laughed as she watched Haruka attempt to balance a spoon on her nose, failing at the stunt.

"You're crazy." she stated, earning a grin.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Haruka retorted with a grin.

"I don't think I'd take that as a complement blondie."

The sudden voice caused Tsuki to whirl around only to see Yaten and Taiki standing there, the latter with a bag of take out.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Taiki stated, sighing.

"Look who's talking..You can't even get your brain on the right track."

Haruka retorted, earning a snort.

"If you're talking about what I think you are I am farther along than _you_ think."

Yaten retorted with a smirk before glancing toward Yaten

"Come on...Let's get home before Seiya blows our phones up wondering where the food is."

Once they were gone Haruka just rolled her eyes.

"Taiki I can handle and maybe Yaten on a good day though Yates's an ass."

She commented before returning her attention back to her coffee.

"You can say that again." Tsuki mumbled just as her cellphone went of, signaling that she had a text.

"Can I take this?"

Tsuki asked, holding it up, earning a laugh.

"By all means! Jeez...I'm your big sister not the emperor!"

Haruka retorted as her sister checked her messages.

 _ **Hey Suki,**_

 _ **It's me Ryuko….I've been thinking….We can save the date until christmas eve. Have fun with your sister. You two really should spend more time together.**_

Tsuki chuckled at the message and sent a quick text back before turning toward Haruka.

"Well I don't have to be home before eight. Ryuko just told me to worry about spending time with you." she stated, earning a chuckle.

"Well that was sweet of her."

Haruka stated before adding as if just remembering something.

"Christmas is in less than a week….We're having a christmas party at our place. You can invite Ryuko if you want."

"I'm sure she'll be busy but I'll ask, they go to their grandparents each year."

Tsuki answered before adding slightly nervously

"Who all will be coming to the party?"

Haruka knew Tsuki didn't like crowds and sighed.

"Well the senshi and the Mamoru and his generals….as well as Dad and your three screwball guards." Haruka listed as she reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, it's just who you're used to seeing all the time."

Tsuki nodded then before sighing and added "Let's get out of here...We can do whatever it is that you want."

Haruka nodded before sighing and adding "We need to stop by the pharmacy first."

Tsuki grimaced at the reminder though she didn't say anything as she stood up.


	117. Chapter 117

Michiru glanced at the clock, noticing that Haruka and Tsuki was supposed to be home an hour ago though she didn't worry too much, especially since she still felt her lover's aura.

"Do you think we can expect them back in time for dinner?"

She asked Setsuna who shrugged.

"Just be glad that Tsuki is spending time with Haruka besides being scared of her." Setsuna retorted as moved her piece along the boardgame that she was playing with Hotaru and Junjun.

"True but I don't want Ryuko to get Tsuki upset." Michiru retorted, earning a chuckle.

"Michiru, tsuki's a lot of things but I doubt she would do something like that." Setsuna assured just as the sound of the front door opened.

"We're home."

"Speaking of the she-devil." Vesves chuckled, earning a light elbow to the side from Setsuna.

"Be nice."

She chuckled as the pair walked into the room.

"I heard that Fire-rat." Tsuki retorted with a smirk

"Oh, real mature." Vesves countered, earning a snort of laughter from Haruka.

"Sorry we're later than planned. Ryuko canceled so we could hang out. Also I got more christmas shopping done." Haruka stated before adding with a grin.

"I think someone needs to teach Tsuki about the meaning of the phrase _it's the thought that counts_ because in all honesty she was stressing out over what to get who."

Tsuki threw a half hearted punch at her sister who easily just stepped back a minute before it landed, laughing loudly.

"I hate you."

Tsuki grumbled, earning a snort.

"Sure you do, sunshine. Sure you do."

Setsuna and Michiru shared a look of amusement at the pair before returning to their previous tasks.

Much later that night Tsuki was sitting in her room, playing a game on her phone when Setsuna walks in, putting something down on the bedside table before sitting down beside her.

"Want to tell me how therapy went?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"A pain in the ass." Tsuki answered, not looking up.

Setsuna chuckled and nodded "it's for the best but if anything makes you uncomfortable tell us and we won't make you go through it." she replied, earning a sigh.

"I'm afraid to take the pills...Last time I could barely remember who I was."

Tsuki admitted, earning a confused and somewhat concerned look from the woman.

"The last time?"

She repeated softly, noticing how Tsuki drew in on herself then.

"My mom sent me to a hospital when I was around ten...eleven maybe? She knew the doctor, he was one of her fuck buddies. I was put on medicine then too...forced to take it in any means possible and then…..the shock treatments started. It hurt so bad Kaa-san…..and I became so numb…"

Her voice shook as she turned toward Setsuna, suddenly burying her face against her mentor's robes.

"We would _never_ let something like _that_ happen to you." Setsuna assured, putting her arms around the young teen who seemed almost terrified in that moment.

 _Shock treatments are illegal to use on children….What the hell?_

She thought as she tried to comfort the girl though she still had no idea how to do so.

"I want you to try the pills but if you feel any bit foggy or otherwise uncomfortable in any way I won't ask you to do so again, okay? Is that reasonable?" Setsuna asked, earning a small nod from the teen.

After Tsuki had calmed down somewhat, Setsuna decided to speak again.

"so...How was your day out with Haruka? Please tell me she didn't sneak you into a strip bar or something did she?"

To the time guardian's relief Tsuki began to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of that image and shook her head.

 _At least she's stopped crying._

Setsuna thought, knowing how offended Haruka would be by even the _idea_ of that.

"I think Haruka would be too flustered to even try." Tsuki stated earning an amused chuckle.

"Yes, I'd say so."

She agreed with a grin before adding "you have school tomorrow, you should get ready for bed."

Tsuki nodded before asking in a low voice, almost too low to hear.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm nervous about the medicine."

Setsuna's heart ached at how terrified she sounded, as if expecting to be told off.

"Of course, if that is what you want."


	118. Chapter 118

She watched as the younger girl slept, holding onto the stuffed animal that fisheye had bought for her. She had never seen Tsuki act the way she did about taking the medication, she hadn't even been that scared during her first attempt at fighting.

 _Just what secrets are you hiding?_

She wondered, running her hand through the sleeping girl's hair.

She couldn't sleep, not with what Tsuki had told her about the medication and the shock treatments. No, Setsuna feared to sleep in case her powers conjured the images before her and she did not think she could refrain from harming Akemi if that was the case.

"Is she okay?"

Shin asked, coming through the bedroom door, only to earn a sigh.

"She was terrified of the medication she was given. I don't know what to do if the medicine doesn't work or even if it does affect her badly."

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh from Shin.

"Perhaps she will be honest if she realizes that there is genuine love involved. From what I have found the girl literally knows only second hand what love is….that's why she is so awkward."

Setsuna nodded, it had been obvious honestly ever since she had moved in there.

"Do you think that if Haruka would remind her to take her medicine that a trip to Elysion with the kids would be good for her? To be honest I think they could learn much from each other."

"I think you should let her be the overseer of her own medicine. I mean she's use to having people order her with what to do, she's not used to having a choice."

Shin stated before adding

"I know you just want the self harm to stop….but medicine isn't a cure all. Even with them she's going to have good and bad days, and who wouldn't with going through the shit that she has?"

The cat stated before curling up near the dark soldier before adding

"You need to stop worrying so much, things will work out."

Setsuna sighed and nodded, laying back onto the bed before retorting

"I just hope that Tsuki will give this a try….It may only help her sleep but at least then there will be _some_ improvement."

Setsuna answered with a sigh.

"Tsuki is stubborn but she isn't stupid."

Shin retorted then sighed then added "stop worrying so much and go to sleep."

Tsuki awoke in middle of the night, gasping for air with a familiar tightness in her chest, though as soon as she sat up she felt something soft rub against her arm, calling her attention down to Shin who was sitting there, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" the feline asked, though it was obvious that she wasn't by the way that Tsuki was shaking.

"No.."

Tsuki rasped out, her voice sounding raw and sore from the jagged breaths that she was taking.

Setsuna sat up as she became aware of voices talking, concern peaking when she saw that Tsuki was crouched up in a small ball, shaking violently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, earning a sigh from Shin who answered for Tsuki.

"She woke up like this."

Setsuna sighed and moved to put a hand on Tsuki's shoulder, only to have her flinch away.

"What dream was it?" Setsuna questioned, earning a shudder from her younger charge

"The hospital."

Tsuki sniffled, earning a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

Setsuna offered, earning a soft sob as Tsuki, who turned to hide her face against the womans silk pajamas.

"No!"

Setsuna sighed and tried to calm the girl, though it proved harder than she thought as Tsuki just seemed to dissolve into sobs.

"Don't let them take me back there. Please Kaa-san...Please" Tsuki begged, sounding so broken that it took the time guardian a while to be able to respond without choking on the knot that formed in her throat.

"No one will take you anywhere Suki, I promise you that."

Shin sat feeling as if she was invading something sacred, something not meant for her eyes.

"I think the princess wouldn't forgive any of us if we did."

She stated, earning a small sniffle in response.

"You think so?"

Tsuki asked, earning a chuckle.

"You really should hang out with the inners more. You are a part of the team _and_ you could use the friends."

Setsuna stated with a nod.

"Okay….Can….Can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course." Setsuna responded.

They lay there in silence for sometime before Tsuki spoke again.

"Sorry I woke you."

She whispered, earning a chuckle.

"It's okay Tsuki, no harm done."

When Tsuki awoke the next morning she was surprised how uncoordinated that she was, causing her to grab onto her bed to try to get her head to stop spinning.

"Typical side effect of anti-depression."

Shin stated earning a groan.

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic, I was already clumsy as fuck!"

Tsuki bit out, earning a chuckle.

"It'll go away after a few days." Shin responded kindly.

Tsuki walked to school with Haruka and Michiru, yawning slightly.

"Sounds like you didn't get your sleep through." Michiru teased, earning a scoff.

"Those damn pills make me tired."

Tsuki complained, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Well you just started taking them so it may get better."

Tsuki found that she couldn't be mad at their gentle teasing, though it may have been because Hotaru and the others were talking loudly behind them, laughing at something Chibi-Usa said.

"Hopefully."

She retorted just as she felt someone leap onto her back.

"Ow! Shit!"

Tsuki yelped, only to earn laughter from everyone.

"Looks like you're having a rough morning." a voice stated, causing her to scowl and turn toward the direction it was coming from.

"Our car broke so we're stuck walking." Seiya stated, earning a huff of annoyance from Haruka, who put her arm around Michiru in a possessive matter.

"You seriously just did the perfect impression of an golden retriever."

Seiya commented, earning a snort of laughter from Tsuki who earned a glare from her sister, though it looked more like a mix of a leer and a pout.

"I didn't know your appartments were around here."

Michiru stated, keeping it civil between the two groups.

"Yeah, only place that we could find that had a decent sized house for sale since we came back for _training_ as Kakyuu sent us back, though I have a feeling that there is _**something**_ more to her reasoning than just that."

Taiki answered, otherwise ignoring Seiya and Haruka's bantering.

"Get off her before you kill her." Yaten chuckled to the young girl who was teasing Tsuki.

"I'm fine Yaten." Tsuki assured, just as Ryuko went skating past them, turning abruptly to face them.

"Morning guys!"

She called cheerfully.

"Ugh...you guys are too loud this morning."

Tsuki complained.

Yaten was relieved by the calm atmosphere that surrounded everyone. Especially Tsuki who was laughing at something that Vesves had said all while carrying Junjun and holding Hotaru's hand.

 _At least she is at peace._

The silver haired girl thought as she watched them, nearly walking into a pole while lost in thought.

"You okay squirt?"

Seiya asked, earning an elbow to the ribs by Yaten.

"Don't call me that, playboy!" Yaten retorted before walking toward the front of the group.

"She's in an strange mood."

Minako stated earning a snort of amusement from Tsuki.

"She's always strange."

The dark senshi retorted before making Junjun get off her.

"You six's stop's up ahead."

She stated as the school came into sight.

Tsuki found it easy to make simple conversation with the others, finding Minako to be sorta goofy at times, especially when it was both her and Usagi combined.

Rei was cool, kind of aloof and at other times sharp tongued though she also seemed level headed at the same time.

Makoto was kind of intimidating for Tsuki though she wasn't aloof or hard at all, going on and on about a recipe that she had wanted to try although she wasn't confident to make the mirror like glaze for the cake.

And then there was Ami, whom Tsuki was Amazed by.

She was walking and reading at the same time, dodging everything as if she had memorized every pole and fire hydrant that littered the street.

However her thoughts were interrupted by someone touching her arm.

"Hey, Tsuki-Kun. We're meeting at Rei's place today after school, wanna come?"

Tsuki thought about it, glancing toward Michiru and Haruka who just shrugged.

Knowing that this was a sign to do whatever Tsuki offered a nod, though she adverted her eyes from the group, feeling as though their stares burning into her.

"Stop being so nervous! We're not gonna bite ya!" Makoto stated, lightly punching Tsuki on the shoulder.

"Yeah, relax." Minako stated just as a sharp voice called out.

"What? Did the little faggot make friends now?"

Tsuki froze, causing everyone to turn toward the source of the voice, only to see a woman that looked almost exactly like Tsuki except that she had brown eyes and long hair.

"Just who the hell are you?" Haruka demanded, stepping in front of Tsuki as if sheltering her from the woman who just snorted.

"And who are you? That son of a bitch Daichi's daughter? Who knew that the incessed little dyke would meet up with what looks like they are an even larger dyke!"

The woman stated, smirking a bit at the brief flash of hurt on Haruka's face.

"I'd even bet that there is something going on between the two of you...Isn't there?"

Akemi stated, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

"Just shut your mouth! Tsuki is _one hundred_ times better off with them than she _ever_ was with ya, bitch!" Ryuko yelled, taking a step to stand beside the two siblings.

"Oh and _who_ are you!? Their whore?"

Akemi stated,

"Just shut up lady! There's no reason for you to be bothering us!" Usagi stated, earning a snort.

"I can do whatever I want, Tsuki's my daughter!"

Akemi retorted.

"Oh yeah, the daughter you beat half to death and sent to some cracked backwater clinic." Michiru stated, her voice holding more anger than most of the people there was used to hearing.

"I had her, I can do whatever the hell I want to do to her!"

Akemi retorted, glaring at Tsuki who ducked behind Haruka.

"What kind of psycho would think that! You **never** cared for Tsuki!" Yaten yelled, stepping forward once again.

"Monsters like you should be in prison!" Minako stated.

With an laugh Akemi turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder.

"You can have the little bitch! What use would I have for a child that couldn't ever bare me grandkids?"


	119. Chapter 119

Tsuki found it hard to focus with everything during class, even when she was lectured multiple times for zoning out, her mind clouding with dark emotions as if a storm cloud had manifested inside of her, or at least that's how it felt to her.

 _What did I do to make you hate me?_

She wondered angrily, barely fighting tears.

"What's wrong Tenou- _kun?_ Did your sister finally get tired of you? Or better yet, did they realize what a _freak_ you are?" Yui whispered

Tsuki tried her best to ignore what was being said to her, though to her surprise someone else spoke out.

"Why don't you just fuck off?"

Ryuko retorted, earning a look from the other two.

"Oh look, the dyke is taking up for the freak."

"Of course, they're violent!"

Tsuki could barely hold back tears as she stood up, moving to leave the class although the teacher was in middle of the lesson.

He just paused and looked over to the slamming door before sighing and turning toward the students.

"Okay, what happened?"

He asked, earning a snort from Yui.

"The freak obviously doesn't care about class."

She retorted, earning a sigh.

"Just shut the hell up, you're the one who upset her anyway!"

Ryuko yelled, earning a sigh.

"Tenjou, go see if you can find her….and please….Use that phone of yours for something other than cheating and call someone to come pick her up. I highly doubt she'll come back."

The teacher stated calmly.

Ryuko sighed and grabbed both her bag and Tsuki's before heading out, wondering where she could find her, only to turn the corner to run into someone.

"Shit! Watch where you're going!"

Yaten yelled, earning a glare from Ryuko.

"Sorry but I need to find Tsuki before she does something stupid." she retorted, earning a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"Yui and the bitch pack happened. I'll explain later." Ryuko stated before rushing off.

Yaten stood in place in the hallway, her eyes narrowing as she glanced after the other girl's retreating form.

 _They will pay for that….._

She swore to herself, before heading back toward the class she was coming from, but not before clicking the button on the communicator.

"Oi, Seiya...We need to go to Rei's after school."

She whispered.

"Why?"

Seiya whispered, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki."

Meanwhile Tsuki was on the roof, panting as she gripped the fence that was used by the gardening club for vines. Her eyes were burning behind their lids as she fought her lungs to breath.

"I figured I would find you up here."

The sudden voice caused Tsuki to whirl around only to see Michiru standing a good distance behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Michiru just smiled slightly and sighed

"Well I'm here because Haruka is taking a makeup test."

She retorted as she came over and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"What did they say?"

She asked softly, only to feel the younger girl burry her face against her shoulder.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Tsuki murmured, earning a sigh.

"I know love, I know."

Michiru sighed, feeling her own blood boil as she felt moisture seep into her clothing.

Tsuki eventually pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Sorry."

She muttered quickly, earning a chuckle.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Tsuki glanced back toward the school, earning a small chuckle.

"You don't have to go back...I'm sure that no one would mind if you took today."

Michiru stated, earning a sheepish smile from the younger teen.

"Thanks Michi...I might be home late though. I kinda told the princess I'd hang out with them."

"Just don't do anything rash okay?"

Tsuki found herself wondering through the town, viewing the different christmas decorations that hung around the houses, ducking into a park's bathroom to change from her uniform to a pair of black wash jeans and a white T-shirt that she chose to leave unbuttoned at the top, revealing the red tanktop that she wore underneath her clothing.

"Wow, you look different in normal clothes."

Whirling around to see who was speaking she was surprised to see Zoisite standing there holding a bag of what looked like takeout cartons.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She snapped, earning a chuckle.

"In Elysion you were in your pjs and a leather jacket….seriously."

He chuckled before adding "shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Tsuki sighed and retorted

"You wouldn't go either if you put up with the shit I did."


	120. Chapter 120

"So...you brought me here to tell me _that_."

Tsuki stated, glancing down at the design that now danced across her upper arm, covering the dark seal in reds and blues.

"Yes... _and_ because Mamoru wanted to talk to you."

Kunzite stated before adding "you refuse to allow your guard to help you, why?"

Tsuki sighed then, moving away even though that blood still was trickling down her arm.

"I don't want to burden anyone….not even them."

She answered, glancing away.

"You know that asking for help isn't a burden….everyone needs help once in awhile."

Zoisite stated from where he sat with his back against a tree.

"Not a Kurai."

Tsuki commented as she got up to walk away.

"You're not only a Kurai you know! You're a Fūjin as well!"

Tsuki froze as she heard this and sighed.

"No...I'm a Tenou and only _half_ that. Half isn't enough to control anything. I am a _**trained**_ Kurai."

As she walked toward the forest, moving almost like a shadow as she jumped from tree to tree. She felt free for the first time in forever as she watched the brightly colored bloom rush past her, the sounds of birdsong echoing around her.

Tsuki found herself relaxing, her pace slowing down as she listened to the sounds of the exotic land.

However suddenly she heard laughter ahead, drawing her curiosity out.

As she drew closer she hid among the leaves, watching in amusement as four very familiar figures.

Chuckling a bit she jumped down onto the ground, landing with the ease of skills honed over a million years ago.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked down at the now frozen figures.

"Tsuki-San! We…."

Cerecere began, though the shadow senshi just chuckled.

"relax...I won't tell."

She retorted before sighing and glancing around at the large, crystal lake.

"You won't?"

Vesves asked, suspiciously though the shadow senshi only shook her head.

"No."

She answered simply before walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are _you_ goin'?"

Junjun asked as she ran to keep up with tsuki's brisk pace.

"For a walk."

Tsuki answered aloofly though as she saw the young girl's dejected expression she added

"You can come if you want. I just need to blow off some steam."

Junjun's eyes widened then.

"Are you sure it's okay then?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly as she spoke.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

As they walked Tsuki became aware of a strange large horse watching them.

"What the frilly fucking hell?"

She mumbled, earning a giggle from the young girl.

"Don't you know?"

Tsuki just sighed and shook her head.

"No….Why do I feel as clueless as a headless chicken when I am here?"

She stated, only to feel someone to grab her arm.

"C'mon! Ya need to lighten up!"


	121. Chapter 121

"Come on slow ass!"

"Yeah! Isn't the shadow _senshi_ supposed to be faster?"

Tsuki leered after the two jeering girls though she just sighed and rolled her eyes, following after them, though using the wind to catch up with them, pulling both of them back by the collars of their uniforms.

"Say what?" she challenged with a smirk, winking at them before releasing her hold on the fabric.

"How did you do that?"

Pallapalla asked when she and Cerecere had caught up with them.

"The wind."

Tsuki retorted simply, suddenly feeling something very off coming from the opposite side of the forest.

"What in the frilly hell?"

She muttered, glancing toward the four girls.

"Stay here….I am going to see what's going on."

She ordered, closing her eyes as she focused on the new symbols that engraved her arm.

The children watched in a mix of awe and horror as the colors began to bend upward, making flamelike symbols across her otherwise pale skin.

"Suki….your arm."

Cerecere began, concern in her voice though the shadow warrior just sighed.

"They unsealed it completely and changed it so that _Akuma_ can't use it against me."

Tsuki explained, opening her eyes which shone red, then in a flash of purple smog she vanished, leaving the children standing there coughing in sulfur scented fumes.

Tsuki looked around the clearing where she had appeared, seeing almost instantly a strange dark aura as well as an almost translucent figure, almost like what you would see if a electronic image was glitching out.

"Who or what the hell are you?!" she demanded, summoning her sword however suddenly a pair of dark red eyes met hers.

"Never mind who I am….I do not have much time as I have broken through a barrier….Just know this. You _are not_ a kurai…..you are not as heartless as they are nor are you anything **near** as foolish….I give you this…..fragment of power that has survived decades. Use it well…Shoku."

With that she felt a pain in her arm where the symbols were inked, noticing that a strange, white line had etched itself along the outer line of the original mark.

"You don't recognize him?"

Helios asked calmly, stepping out from the shadows.

"No….Should I?"

Tsuki asked, causing the young boy to sigh.

"Come with me….I think you need to see something."

Tsuki followed him to a small palace looking place, pausing in surprise at the flowers that was growing there.

"This is…..Endymion's palace."

She stated, earning a nod.

"Yes….and I do believe that it is time for your memories and _shoku's_ powers to unlock themselves…..Even Kunzite sees that it would benefit you greatly and who am I to speak down to those above me."

Much later that day Tsuki entered in the shrine, an emotionless look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late…..I had to visit someone important."


	122. Chapter 122

Tsuki was sitting on the bed, reading when she felt something wet and slimy drop onto her head, prompting her to look up to see a large, grey slug.

"What the fucking hell?"

She growled out, plucking the creature off her hair, staring at it unamused as it's eye-stalks twitched as it looked around.

 _I should kill it._

She thought bitterly as she tightened her grip on it slightly, though with a sigh relented and moved toward the window, placing it on the branch of the tree that stood outside.

 _Now I need a shower._

She thought with a sigh, stripping the gloves off before heading toward the bathroom.

Christmas was looming in the distance and she honestly had no idea what to do or what to even think about it. Everyone else was excited, though she just couldn't seem to be.

 _Even shoku had a shitty life….probably worse than mine since she did get accused of_ _ **murder.**_

She thought as she stripped of her clothing and stepped into the shower.

"Is it just me or did tsuki seem strange when she came home?"

Setsuna asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Well she did have a hard day today."

Michiru answered with a sigh before setsuna just stood.

"I think I'll go talk with her….she just seems…..Off."


	123. Chapter 123

" **Why would she send that** _ **demon**_ **to some safe place?"**

" **Where did she send it anyway?"**

 **Shoku kept her head down as she walked amongst the crowds in the royal hall, hoping that no one would recognize her for the** _ **demon**_ **that they were so keen on her being.**

 _ **Just get food and get back. That is the least you can do since she did agree to let you stay with her.**_

 **She thought as she dodged yet another servant that was laying out food for the masses.**

 **Suddenly she found herself stumbling over something, landing face first onto the carpeted floor.**

" **Itta! What in the name of hades?"**

 **She growled as she sat up, only to see a small kitten laying on the ground under her.**

" **Shit! I am so sorry….Are you okay?"**

 **She muttered, only to feel someone grab the back of her shirt forcefully.**

" **What are you doing to the princess's companion!?"**

 **Her blood ran cold at the voice as she struggled back the tears that instantly filled her eyes.**

" **I didn't…."**

 **In an instant she was dropped forcefully back to the floor, knocking the wind from her.**

" **The queen** _ **will**_ **hear of this, you stupid brat!"**

" **It's alright….It was an accident."**

 **A voice said softly near her just as the cat nuzzled against her.**

" **Why is** _ **he**_ **like that? I haven't done a thing to him!"**

 **She muttered, suddenly getting to her feet and dashing off.**

Tsuki snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the bar of soap slip from her grip, only to see an imprint of her fingers in its surface where it slid to a rest on the tub's floor.

 _Even she hated Shoku so what changed? Why is the part before the battle so blurry?_

She wondered, glancing down at the strange markings on her arm from her encounter with the four generals and that strange man earlier.

 _Spirit._

She mentally corrected the thought before muttering

"Papa..."

" **Please…"**

 **She pleaded, the sharp craig's cutting into her hands as she knelt before the ruler. However suddenly a voice said softly.**

" **It would cause a civil war and with all of this queen serenity does not need that."**

 **Shoku didn't dare look up at the speaker, knowing if she did she would burst into tears.**

" **I will allow you two to spend two days alone with each other but that is really all I can allow, my hands are very much tied." the queen stated, her own voice holding the pain of what was happening.**

" **Thank you."**

 **Shoku muttered, staggering to her feet and turning toward the woman hugging her without a second thought.**

 **The man stood there in awe, though he smiled slightly as the king turned toward him.**

" **Don't worry….We'll make sure you find a way back to her. After all…..it is the only fair option we have in this situation."**

" **I understand...though I pray to all that is holy that Shoku does."**

She didn't realize that she was crying until she heard a voice ask from beside the tub

"Tsuki? Are you okay?"

The sudden noise made her turn around so fast that she almost slipped on the slick granite.

"Damn it, can't you at least knock!?"

She yelled at Shin, who sighed.

"Sorry but you are crying."

The cat stated, causing her to sigh.

"Tell me about Tenma….that was his birth name wasn't it?"

Tsuki whispered, earning a sigh.

"Perhaps later."

Tsuki just nodded and sat down under the flow of hot water, letting it bead off her.

After a while shin left the room, going to talk to setsuna.

 **Shoku sat at the fair end of the table, avoiding everyone's eyes as she waited for the judgemental whispers to began. When they didn't she looked up only to see that the king had taken a seat beside of her.**

" **Sire?"**

 **She asked softly, earning a small grin.**

" **It wouldn't be fair to make you eat alone."**

 _I'll always be alone….always._

She thought as she glanced toward the small, worn makeup kit that held only one thing and then with timid hands reached for pack, her chest tightening.

 _Maybe next time._


	124. Chapter 124

Sliding on her jacket Tsuki slipped into the night air, her heart still hammering as she felt the cloth rubbing against her raw flesh.

 _Fuck this healing shit. I can't take much more of this though._

She thought as she walked along the highway, hands stuffed in her pockets.

As she walked she saw proof that christmas was only a few days away by the hustle around the stores that had yet to close.

"Tsuki!"

She felt the hand on her arm before she heard the voice and without thinking she had whirl, her fist colliding with the person though her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"Shit! You shouldn't have snuck up on me!" she growled as she gently pried the other teen's hand away from her face, seeing that she had busted the other girl's lip.

"Damnit, I am so sorry."

Tsuki muttered to the crying girl who just in response jerked away and rushed off.

"Damnit!" Tsuki yelled only to hear a sigh from behind her.

"Jeez...You had to punch her? She got enough of that from her ex boyfriend." Senna sighed before adding as she saw Tsuki take a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you….she shouldn't have grabbed you from behind."

She stated in the same monotone before sighing and heading off, pausing to glance back over her shoulder at Tsuki.

"You better come up with a good way to make it up to her tomorrow."

Tsuki broke into a run, finding herself standing in middle of the park panting and struggling for breath.

"You decided to be an ass back there."

The words were blunt as someone walked out of the shadows, causing her to whirl around.

"The hell do you want?"

She demanded, earning a chuckle from the _intruder_

"Nothing. Just watching someone swear to the wind besides chasing after the person they are in love with."

Yaten retorted, crossing her arms over her chest before adding "also your emotions are all over the place and giving me a headache. What's going on?"

Tsuki sighed and fell back onto the bench in front of her.

"Everything adn why do you care?"

She bit out, earning a scoff.

"Because I'm an empath and I want to get some fucking sleep tonight."

Senna sighed as she walked up behind Ryuko, gently dropping her jacket around her before kneeling down.

"Let me see."

She ordered softly, carefully examining the younger girl before sighing.

"You're gonna have a bruise but that's it. Do you know what happened baby girl?"

When Ryuko shook her head Senna sighed and put her arms around the younger girl.

"Tsuki is very very damaged….and any sudden moves trigger her. I think maybe you hurt her though was why she lashed out."

Senna explained calmly, picking the younger teen up bridal style although she should have been far too heavy.

"Sis...what…?"

Ryuko began only to be shushed.

"We're going home."

Tsuki hissed as the large gashes along her arms slowly healed under the green glow that was being emitted from Yaten's hands.

"Hold still or do you want to get an infection?"

Yaten grumbled, thankful that Tsuki's emotions were settling down lest neither of them got any sleep that night.

"Why did you try to kill yourself anyway? All that will do is hurt your family and friends….and trust me….you have plenty of those."

Yaten stated, just as a sudden ball of green light hit at the front of them.

"What the hell!?"

Both of the girls yelped as they moved away.

"Stop butting into people's lives."

A voice stated, revealing Sphene, who was standing there in his warrior clothing.

"Oh what the happy hell are you talking about now Danny?"

Tsuki growled, annoyed at her long time best friend for causing a scene.

"For your information, firecrotch I am not butting into anything but helping someone who happens to be a sailor senshi just as much as I am." Yaten sneered, aiming a blast toward him and knocking him backward into the fountain.

"Now c'mon….Let's take this some place where red haired oafs can't accuse people of whatever the hell it was he was trying to prove."


	125. Chapter 125

Tsuki sighed as she walked inside, hanging her jacket up on the rack before sighing and heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of the wine that the outers kept on the top self. Sitting down at the table she uncorked the bottle and took a long drink directly from the bottle.

It didn't take her long to down half of the bottle, feeling the effects quickly due to her small size and the fact that she was unaccustomed to alcohol.

"Tsuki? What's wrong? Why are you….drinking?"

Tsuki barely grunted her response as she turned toward the speaker only to see Vesves standing partially hid behind the door frame, as if she was afraid to approach the teen.

"Not your concern or problem."

Tsuki retorted, draining the last of the bottle in a few gulps before standing and going over to the fridge before grabbing a second bottle.

"You could just talk to someone you know, you don't have to drink that stuff."

Vesves stated, earning a snort from Tsuki.

"Kid, when you go through the shit I have then I'll listen to your advice but until then, no fucking kid is gonna tell me what to do."

She retorted as she settled for a bottle of bourbon instead.

She wondered who in the house even drank this stuff since the bottle looked ancient but just shrugged it off as she opened it, grabbing a shot glass from the cabinet.

"You're gonna kill your liver."

The little girl stated, still keeping her distance though she entered the room.

"And I care about that why?"

Tsuki retorted, returning to the table and sitting down, wasting no time in pouring a glass of the dark brown liquid.

"Maybe because Serenity has a mission for you!"

The red haired girl snapped, suddenly sounding angry.

"Serenity? As in the dead queen or the reincarnated princess because if it's the former I don't give a fuck. Her best plan was to _seal_ away powers inside me to prevent panic of the masses when I didn't even _live_ on the moon anyway and rarely visited with permission."

Tsuki retorted bitterly before adding

"And **no mission** is more important than killing that demon and the bitch."

She failed to see the completely crushed look on the girl's face.

"Then you're just like Akemi."

Vesves stated, only to be knocked backward onto the floor within the next moment.

"Don't **ever** fucking compare me to that monster! I am not my mother!"

Tsuki yelled, towering over the younger girl however suddenly she found herself pinned against the fridge and knocking the wind out of her.

"Tsuki! What the hell?"

As the stars faded from her view Tsuki could make it out that it was Haruka that had her pinned, causing her to grimance.

"The brat called me Akemi."

Haruka sighed then.

"You're drunk."

Haruka said flatly, a grimance coming over her face before she sighed and let the other girl go before adding "But why did you have to fucking hit her!?"

Vesves had move back away from them, though she still sat on the floor shaking.

"No one tells me what to do."

Tsuki bit out before walking out of the room. Minutes later the front door slammed shut causing Haruka to sigh.

"Vesta, come here."

She called softly, kneeling down so that she wasn't towering over the girl who just looked like a doe caught in the headlights of a semi.

"I didn't mean…."

The child began, earning a sigh and nod.

"You didn't do anything wrong squirt….I just want to see where that blood is coming from."

"Haruka? What happened?"

Michiru's voice stated from the doorway, concern written on her face.

"Tsuki went ape shit and backhanded Ves pretty hard...Maybe you should wake Setsuna up to go after her." Haruka retorted as the young girl hid her face against the front of her pajamas.

"No. Setsuna had a hard day at work. I'll call Ryuko and see if her or Senna can go after her." Michiru answered with a sigh.

A few minutes later Michiru returned to the living room where Vesves and Haruka was sitting .

"Well evidently Tsuki punched Ryuko and Senna just managed to get her to calm down and go to sleep so I called Seiya since we live nearest to them." she stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to involve them?"

She asked, though before Michiru could say anything Vesves cut her off.

"Don't you know? Tsuki and Yaten are connected."

Haruka looked confused though Michiru was trying not to laugh.

"Exactly why I called them...Maybe Yaten can talk some sense into her….or knock it into her one."

"I swear when I find her I am going to dunk her into the fountain until she sobers up." Yaten mumbled to her two teammates as they walked toward the park, where Yaten could feel waves of negative emotions.

"You don't want to drown your mate now shorty." Seiya teased, only to earn a elbow to the ribs.

"Not in the mood Seiya."

She grunted just as the sound of something repeatedly hitting something hard became audible.

"What the blazes?"

Taiki asked just as they saw a red eyed Tsuki slamming her fist into a tree repeatedly.

"Is it dead yet?"

Yaten stated, rolling her eyes.

"Shut the hell up Kou."

Tsuki slurred, earning a snort of amusement from the silver haired senshi.

"You're drunker than Michiru realized. How the hell are you going to apologize to your girlfriend and whoever else tomorrow if you're in bed with a hangover from hell?"


	126. Chapter 126

Tsuki groaned as she sat up, feeling a pounding in her head as she looked around the brightly lit room.

"I see you're awake."

Tsuki almost jumped off the bed at the sound of a sudden, soft voice that sounded from the doorway.

"How did I get here?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"You got here because you passed out at the park from drinking too much. Yaten and Taiki brought you back here since they didn't take the car."

The woman explained calmly before motioning toward a kind of golden tea that was in a cup on the table.

"Drink that, it'll help."

She instructed before leaving the room.

Tsuki slowly obeyed, feeling her stomach churn just at the thought of drinking anything though as soon as the sweet liquid touched her lips she found herself caught in a flashback.

" **You stole this sword….so as punishment I am going to send you to help a distant planet with cleanup due to a tropical storm." The queen stated, her voice not even showing annoyance at the young teen who looked up shocked.**

" **That's it?"**

 **Shoku asked, earning a chuckle.**

" **I do not have children beaten for trival things. Besides the last I checked, the armory was for any soldier or senshi to use, usaully with permission."**

 **Serenity chuckled before motioning for the girl to stand.**

" **Besides that….Maybe having a life outside of the time gates for an exstended amount of time would curve that wild nature of yours. Kinmoku is a beautiful place and I am sure you will like it there."**

 **She added before adding "Though** _ **you**_ **have to tell Pluto why you're going away and what** _ **she**_ **does to you is not any of my concern."**

 **Shoku sighed then and nodded.**

" **Yes ma'am."**

 _ **I am so dead….Oka-san is gonna kill me.**_

" **Oh and come by tomorrow before you leave...I have something that will help you."**

"I've been to your planet before, Haven't I? As Shoku?"

Tsuki asked Yaten who had came into the room.

"Yeah or so our princess says."

Yaten answered before moving over to the bed before adding "Let's see how badly you fucked yourself up last night….Your right hand was broken but I luckily could heal it. The bruises though on your ribs….I wasn't going to touch...since…well….I didn't want you to deck me in the face."

The silver haired senshi went to work, muttering under her breath before looking up at Tsuki with a flash of anger.

"I know you're fucked up in the mind somewhat because of that whore you call mother but frankly what the hell did the kid do to you last night that warranted you backhanding her across the room? I mean I understand that you punched Ryuko because she snuck up on you and startled you but a _kid_ you knew was there?"

Tsuki felt her throat start to close at this and closed her eyes

"Who was it?"

She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Vesves."

"How bad did I hurt her?"

Tsuki's voice was shaking.

"Well you hit so hard you split her lip and...well she has a bad bruise. Also she refuses to speak to anyone other than Michiru, setsuna and her sisters."

Yaten stated, feeling an overwhelming sense of pain fill her, so bad in fact that she fell back onto the floor wincing.

"damnit….Taiki! Get in here and finish checking her over….I need some air!"


	127. Chapter 127

As soon as Tsuki walked through the door she was hit by something fast, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her backward and onto the porch.

"Oi! Stop it!"

Haruka's voice yelled though Tsuki couldn't see anything for trying to shield her face from the countless blows that landed against her.

"I say just let them two work it out. It's not like she's strong enough to kill Tsuki." Daichi stated from where he sat at the table, earning a look from Michiru.

"You seriously say that about your own daughter?"

The neptunian retorted only to earn a shrug.

"Would _you_ want to try to pull them apart at this point?"

He retorted, chuckling before adding

"Plus I want to see what those terrain warriors did with the runes….maybe if she gets hit hard enough it'll activate."

"Haruka, do something with your father."

Michiru commented before aiming a blast of water at the pair.

"Stop it."

She ordered, though she too easily saw the humor in this situation, especially since if Tsuki's eyes hadn't clouded with water when she had been punched she could have very easily dodged the attacks.

"Why the hell should I? The bitch was suppose to be the one who protected us! _She_ was suppose to be the one to help us with all this shit! Serenity even _said_ so in the visions but what does she do? She turns out to be a fucking drunk and she fucking attacks us!"

The whole area went quite then, just as Tsuki finally got enough grip about her to move backward.

"What?"

She asked, obviously stunned by the news.

"Nothing! It doesn't fucking matter now does it?"

Junjun yelled, electricity surging down her arm and into the palm of one hand.

"I'm not going to let someone hurt my family again! Do you have any idea what Cerecere went through? How many times Vesta and I took shit because of a screw up Pallapalla did just to keep her from facing the same pain!?"

The young girl yelled, tears suddenly feeling her eyes.

"I'll protect them myself! Even if I have to kill you!"

Before anyone could intervene the girl had charged at her, a punch directly aimed at Tsuki's heart however much to everyone's surprise the blow did little more but burn a hole into the front of the teens shirt.

"I get it….What I done is unforgivable. I make no excuses and if you want to kill me I will just stand here and let you. Vesves was right….I am turning into my mother."

"No."

Both turned to see Setsuna standing there looking pissed off.

"No one is killing anyone and you are a far great deal different than Akemi."

She stated before sending a look at Junjun.

"Go check on your sister, Tsuki and I need to talk _alone."_


	128. Chapter 128

**Warning: Graphic content of child abuse in this chapter, Do not read if you will be triggered. It will be in bold if you want to skip over the last last little bit of bold.**

"So what are you going to do? Lock me away here like you and Serenity tried to do back then? Beat me like mom did? Or worse? Send me into oblivion?" Tsuki ranted, earning a sigh.

"No...Would you just…."

Setsuna began, earning a snort.

"Do what? Be quite? Well guess what, I'm not Soku and I am not afraid of you like she was!"

Tsuki retorted, earning a sigh from the woman who leaned heavily on her time staff.

"Are you done cutting me off now so I can speak?"

She said calmly, turning to face her.

"So you can do what? Tell me how messed up I am? Tell me how I fucked everything in your lives up?! I know my Mom killed yours in the silver millennium! I know you took your anger out on _me_ for weeks before you started to warm up! I know no one trusted me except my Dad's wife!...Not even you…."

Setsuna sighed and moved toward the girl, only to find a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her and before she knew it she found herself blocking a clumsily thrown attack.

"I am going to give you the chance to back off,,,,if you don't I make no promises to what I will and will not do."

Setsuna stated, the anger from the previous night bubbling forward once more as she watched her student attack again.

"Okay….You were warned."

She stated, voice taut as she twirled and brought the garnet rod directly down between the teens shoulders, hard enough to wind her and knock her to her knees.

"Now will you calm down and listen?"

Tsuki moved to stand though she staggered and grabbed the rod to steady herself.

"You're just like her….I knew it."

She growled, though Setsuna just stepped away, knocking her backward again.

"For defending myself? Last time I checked you attacked me first, kage-Chan?" setsuna stated, transforming into Sailor pluto as she prepared for another attack but it never came.

Tsuki's eyes had clouded over with tears.

"Oka-San….forgive me I…."

She began, earning a sigh.

"Let your emotions take control of you? Perhaps it would be wise for me to unlock all of your memories now?"

Setsuna stated, kneeling beside the girl and gently touching her forehead with the garnet orb.

All was quiet for a few minutes before tsuki dissolved into tears, clinging to the older senshi.

"I am so sorry I just….I…"

Tsuki couldn't form a coherent sentence through her distress, not that she really needed to.

"Shh...I _know_. It's alright."

Once Tsuki was calmer Setsuna summoned the garnet orb.

"Tsuki, to understand Junjun's reaction and your _job…._ for lack of a better word you must understand those girls's origin."

 **Shoku watched in horror as the young senshi fell, causing her to turn toward Pluto.**

" **I have to help them….They…...The queen doesn't know does she? I have to try to help!"**

 **Pluto sighed and shook her head.**

" **If you go you will die Shoku, you know that don't you?"**

 **The time guardian asked earning a nervous nod.**

" **Yes….I know. You and the others must do your job if this isn't controlled. I just hope we meet again one day….** _ **mother.**_ **"**

"That is why you told me that nothing in the past in written in stone for the future….Not only Kunzite and Zoisite changed but….The starseeds in those girls…..They…...were reborn as sisters."

Tsuki guessed, earning a sigh.

"Yes. You see Destiny is not written in stone Tsuki, each person takes control of their own destiny and sometimes circumstance does as well. I did not quite understand it back when Shoku was first brought to me at the gates centuries ago but you must understand that I was far less wise than I am now."

Setsuna responded, sighing before adding softly

"Do you want to see why Vesves and Junjun reacted to you drinking like you did?"

Tsuki bit her lip as she glanced down but nodded.

"Yeah….I need to know how the hell to fix this."

" **You damned Idiot! Look what you did! How will you make some man a good woman if you can't even cook!"**

 **A man slurred as he backed a young girl who looked no more than seven back into the corner.**

" **But Daddy I…."**

 **The child began, only to be backhanded across the face so hard that it knocked her over.**

" **No excuses! You worthless piece of shit! I'm not your father or are you too stupid to realize that we only adopted you from that orphanage because we needed help on the farm but** _ **no**_ **you can't even do that right!"**

 **The man stated, pulling off a thick belt that looked similar to the ones that miners wore.**

" **Stop it! She tried!"**

 **A red haired child no more than six stated, grabbing his arm though she was knocked backward by an elbow to the chest.**

" **Shut up or you're next you fucking brat!"**

Tsuki had to look away as blood began to wield up over fresh cuts.

"Stop….I've seen enough."

She stated, only to earn a sigh.

"No, you haven't."

Setsuna stated, though her voice held a pained tone.

 **The same children were now in a dark room, though obviously a year or so younger than they were in reality, an woman standing over them.**

" **Got brought back again huh? What did you brats do this time? You know what, it doesn't matter…..Aete will be in to straighten you out."**

 **She stated before storming out and slamming the doors shut.**

" **Guys get behind me….I….I will do whatever it takes to keep him away from you."**

 **Cerecere stated, earning a concerned look from Vesves and Junjun.**

" **But sis, that means he'll."**

 **Vesves began, earning a sigh.**

" **I'm not letting Pallapalla take the same shit as we do. I might not can protect you two as much but I can protect her."**

Tsuki felt ill as the image changed, so ill in fact that she stood and forcefully knocked the orb across the plain abyss.

"Tsuki!"

Setsuna admonished though she only stood to retrieve the item.

"I couldn't sit here and watch that without finding myself there and…"

Tsuki began, visibly shaking as her aura lashed violently around her in a blood red haze.

Her eyes began to flicker a violet sheen, the lids turning a bright red as well as stripes appearing across her face and her ears turning sharp, like those of the Kurai clan's elite class.

"Tsuki! Calm down before you lose control!"

Setsuna ordered, earning a scoff.

"No Okaa-San….I won't lose control….But I am pissed off….At them and at myself. I'll be back before supper...I promise."

She stated and with that she teleported in a thick fog of sulfur.


	129. Chapter 129

"Well….you screwed up but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

Hawk''s eye stated from across the bar, pouring Tsuki a glass of scotch and sliding it over to her.

"I fucking hit Vesves, I hit Ryuko and I hurt Seiya."

Tsuki stated, downing the drink before adding

"And I am pretty sure I have a bruise the size of the tokyo tower across my back."

The pink haired man arched a brow at her.

"Do I wanna know?"

He asked, earning a sigh.

"I pissed Setsuna-Sama off."

She retorted, earning a further confused look.

"Ah...okay."

"Bad day?"

A voice asked, causing her to jump and whirl around only to see a strange boy with white hair and red eyes standing there.

"Who the hell are you?"

She demanded, earning a sigh.

"My name isn't important…What is important however, is that Akuma is in the western part of the suicide forest….and she has a captive."

He whispered before turning and walking out of the room.

"The bloody hell could that mean?"

Hawk's eye asked, leaning over the counter.

"I have no idea...But call Tora, Setsuna and Makoto. I think we should check it out."

"I thought the week around christmas was suppose to be a peaceful time."

Hawk grumbled as he made the call.


	130. Chapter 130

"I don't want you involved! This could very well be a trap!"

Tsuki had to bite her lip to keep from arguing, now just wasn't the time.

"Haruka, Tsuki is more than capable of fighting alongside us...she'll never learn if we keep brushing her off to the side."

Michiru stated, noticing a strange aura coming around Tsuki.

"Come on, let's just go." Minako stated, trying to defuse the situation as She and Tsuki walked toward the forest.

"I still don't like this." Haruka mumbled, earning a scoff from Yaten.

"Grow the hell up."

As they traveled toward the middle of the forest Tsuki began to feel something strange, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Blood…..Someone's doing….apagorevméno….a forbidden blood absorbing technique."

She rasped out before standing up.

"I need to go ahead...Pluto...Jupiter….Uranus...Come with me please."

She stated before rushing off toward the auras, though her blood ran cold by what she saw.

Tied up to a set of metal poles were Vesves and Ryuko, blood dripping from multiple wounds on their bodies.

 _I need to stop this….I may have fucked up but there is no way in hell their blood is gonna be on my head!_

She thought as she rushed over to them, noticing that Ryuko was passed out and that Vesves was barely hanging on.

"Eclipse! I'll take care of them! You and the others go find that witch!"

Star healer called, earning a nod.

"Thanks."

Tsuki muttered before rushing toward the deep tunnel.

"I think I just stepped on a skull."

She heard Usagi say, causing her to sigh.

"We can have a fucking memorial later!"

She called, feeling as if all the blood in her body was boiling and felt a strange feeling in her eyes.

She didn't notice the blood that had fell on her was slowly absorbing into the black runes on her arm, nor did she notice that the whole floor was covered in blood until her pace slowed.

"Come out you fucking bitch!"

She called, only to suddenly feel pain in her stomach and the metallic taste of blood coming into her mouth.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother Satsuki?"

Everyone froze then just as Tsuki spit a mouthful of blood into the small stream already at her feet.

"I hate that fucking name."

Tsuki commented, forming her sword into her hand before rushing the woman, only to be knocked backward again.

"Looks like I am going to have to teach you a lesson in manners."

AKuma stated, suddenly forming a ball of red energy, knocking Tsuki backward and into Haruka.

Suddenly deep submerge blasted through the darkness and hit the woman, causing Tsuki to look over at where it had came before she glanced back down at Haruka who was unconsious.

"Someone get her out of here! **Now!"**

Tsuki ordered before turning toward the woman, noticing for the first time the bodies hanging from makeshift gallows above them.

"You damned monster!"

She snarled, feeling sick though feeling that fire once more.

' _Power….revenge….protect…'_

' _Take it…...revenge…...protect.'_

' _children…..Elders…..Sick…..Depressed.'_

Tsuki closed her eyes as she heard the voices, muttering

"Lend me your powers….Please. I will kill the monster that killed you."

She felt as if electricity was running through her and as she opened her eyes she could see them, spirits surrounding them, some just children and others people in late life.

"Pluto! Father! Sailor Moon! Please allow me this."

SHe called just as a red aura began to swirl around her, only to see a two strange, familar faces standing beside her, arms outstretched as a mist floated from them.

"Here little sis."

"You can do it."

Both said, causing Tsuki's eyes to widen before she nodded and turned toward the woman who looked frozen in place.

The red aura began to swirl into a large orb in the palm of Tsuki's right hand, ripping at the skin which instantly healed back to replace it though her blood mixed with the energy.

"Chi no ha!"

Tsuki yelled, rushing forward just as Akuma rushed forward with a ball of black energy.

The two crashed together, trapping them both in a whirlwind of energy.

"If I die I am taking you with me!"

Akuma snarled, earning a smirk.

"No...you didn't even have the power to kill the silver kingdoms armies...your whole army got defeated…...My own sword killed my brother back then….I hope that one day you come back as a better person….But there is no way in hell I will let you live after taking so many innocent lives."

Tsuki stated, tearing up just as another burst of energy came from her.


	131. Chapter 131

"She's still alive, just in a comatose state."

Yaten stated with a sigh as she walked out of the room to sit down beside a concerned Ryuko.

"She'll be okay. Though right now she is going to need people to guide her back to the land of the living."

She advised before adding softly

"She felt horrible for hurting you the other night. She really does care about you." Yaten stated, earning a surprised look.

"I just really want to make this work...I've never felt this way about anyone."

Ryuko stated, earning a sigh.

"I know and once Tsuki wakes up you can talk to her about it." Yaten stated calmly before standing and adding "You staying here with Usagi and some of the others or do you need me to walk you home?"

"I'm staying."

"Haruka….You should rest."

Michiru stated, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"What if something goes wrong? What if she….Doesn't wake up?" She asked, her voice shaking as she added "Damn it Michiru, I can't lose someone else….I just can't."

Haruka began to cry for what was only the fourth time that Michiru had ever saw.

"Yaten has assured that it won't but if it makes you feel any better you can stay in here with her if only you will try to get some rest."

Michiru stated, pressing a kiss against the crown of her lovers head before adding "she'll be fine love, she's a fighter."

Haruka barely managed a nod, though she was nowhere near calmer, only to be pulled into a hug by Michiru.


	132. Chapter 132

_**A/N; This is a flashback chapter as Tsuki remembers all of the past.**_

 **Her legs shook as she stood outside the castle, heavy armor concealing the small knife that she had been given.**

 **"What is your mission?"**

 **Her mother asked, walking around the eleven-year-old who swallowed hard before answering**

 **"To kill the Silver Queen."**

 **She answered, forcing her voice to remain calm just as her stepfather walked out of the building, carrying a cloak made from blue silk.**

 **"Here...It'll conceal the knife better."**

 **He stated, though the look in his eyes clearly said more than his tongue.**

 _ **'it'll keep you warm because the moon is colder than our planet.'**_

 **"You spoil her too much."**

 **Akuma stated, rolling her eyes before adding**

 **"If you return you will achieve the full power of the Kuro tō Bo e. Understand?"**

 **Shoku nodded, dipping her head in a half-bow.**

 **"yes, Mother."**

 **With that the woman pushed the girl toward the platform that would make it easier for her to teleport, watching as a smoke-like mist covered the girl before she vanished.**

 **"This is insane! You just sent your daughter to her death!"**

 **Akuma's husband yelled, whirling around on the woman who just smirked.**

 **"Well it will take care of that spot on the bloodline will it not?"**

 **Shoku could hear laughter in the main foyer of the castle, causing her to pause and watch as a group of teens, who seemed about thirteen or so played some game that she did not recognize.**

 _ **Is this the moon kingdom? Is this what the royals are like? It's not right….taking life. We are fine at home, we have what we need….why does mother and the queen want to take over here?**_

 **She wondered as she hid behind some shrubbery to wait until everyone was inside, just like her mother had planned.**

 **As soon as she figured everyone was settled inside she teliported in, landing in front of a large, ivory throne. She could hear their murmurs and even accusations though slowly she just knelt in front of the silver haired woman on the throne.**

 **"They sent you on an assassin mission? More like suicide mission, there's no way you can take all of us on!" a burly man dressed in golden armor with the Uranian symbol on the breast sneered, earning a echo of laughter from everyone but the king and queen.**

 **"Peace Daiki. Allow the child to speak, surely one as young as she doesn't hold much threat." The king stated, watching as his wife slowly walked toward the young girl who didn't seem to dare look at any of them directly.**

 **"I….I come to warn you. My kingdom….they sent me to kill you Queen Serenity…..so that they could overtake your territories. They plan to attack within the next month…Please your highness….You must prepare your troops before then…..No more blood needs to be shed than has already in this mindless war."**

 **"See! A direct threat!" Daiki yelled, earning a glare from Serenity who knelt by the trembling child.**

 **"Little one, did you come all this way just to warn us?" She asked, earning a timid nod.**

 **"Yes your majesty….I may have been trained to kill but unless provoked there is no reason to." The cloaked figure replied, her voice quivering with fear.**

 **"And how old are you child?" Queen Serenity questioned, her tone holding no malice as she addressed the intruder who glanced up, surprise written across her face.**

 **"Eleven."**

 **Serenity's expression darkened at the revelation, who would send a child into a place where they could have been killed?**

 **"What are you called?" she asked, noticing the look of nervousness that the child wore.**

 **"I am Shoku Kurai…..The fourth in line to receive the title Kuro tō Bo e." the eleven year old stated, her words almost whispered as she waited for the queen's verdict.**

 **Queen serenity was shocked, after all the Kuro tō bo e where known as the dark kingdom's strongest warriors because of their mysterious power to grow teen times stronger than before.**

 **"I shall allow you to stay since you came here to warn us and returning to the dark moon would be dangerous for you. However….You'll have to stay under the watch of one of our strongest senshi." The queen began, earning a nod.**

 **"Thank you, your majesty."**

 **Whispering came through the room, the adults whispering amongst themselves while the children looked confused.**

 **"Come…I'll take you there now and don't worry whatever you need will be brought."**

 **shoku could barely keep up with the queen she staggered along under the wieght of the crude, heavy, silver armor.**

" **You can take that off you know. What someone your age and size is doing wearing a grown man's armor I will never understand."**

 **Queen Serenity stated, a small smile on her face as she watched the rather scawny child try to keep up.**

" **I'm fine."**

 **Shoku retorted, a sound almost like a growl coming from her mouth as she tripped yet again.**

" **Okay...suit yourself."**

 **As they approached a large white door Queen Serenity turned toward Shoku with a slightly stern expression.**

" **You must not tell anyone what is behind this door...okay?"**

 **She asked, earning a nod.**

" **It could spell trouble for the whole universe if someone found this."**

 **Shoku was curious but didn't ask as she followed the Queen inside.**

 **Shoku was so in awe by the endless, smokey white room that she didn't hear what the queen and the tall, dark skinned senshi was saying until she heard the woman say in a rather annoyed tone**

 **"With all respect I am no babysitter."**

 **Shoku didn't dare to look at the senshi as she listened to them speak in hushed whispers**

 **"Sailor Pluto, She is just a child…..you shouldn't feel so prejudiced toward her. She had nothing to do with those battles."**

 **"Fine." She heard Pluto sigh.**

 **It was only then that she looked up, though she quickly adverted her eyes as she saw the coldest of looks staring back at her.**


	133. Chapter 133

"The energies from these stones will provide for her physical body until her spiritual one is ready to come back."

Yaten explained as she and Ryuko undressed the dark haired girl who despite having multiple wounds the previous day was now just badly bruised.

 **Shoku sat with her back to the door, watching the time senshi opening portals to examine the different time gates.**

" **Pluto-Sama?"**

 **She asked softly, almost afraid to speak.**

" **What?"**

 **The tone was sharp, bitter, obviously holding a mix of hate and anger.**

" **I'm sorry."**

 **Shoku didn't know why she was apologizing but she knew from the way the woman was acting that she must have done** _ **something**_ **wrong.**

" **Sorry won't fix what your family did!"**

 **Shoku winced at that and glanced down at the knife that she had removed from her clothing, twirling it between her fingers as she thought about what could have happened.**

" **Was it my mom? Did she do something?"**

 **She asked after a while, not to get a response.**

 _ **Shut up stupid.**_

 **Shoku berated herself as she returned her attention back to the blade.**

 **After a while she stood up and glanced toward the door.**

" **May I...go out?"**

 **She asked softly, bracing herself for a blast or blow of some form though the only response she got was a gruff**

" **Do what you want."**

 **As she left the gates Shoku found herself walking along a large, elaborate hallway, only to pause by a large window, watching as the senshi as they played some form of game downstairs.**

 **She stood and watched for a long time until she became aware of a pair of eyes that was burning into her.**

" **What do you want?"**

 **She asked softly, her tone bitter as she turned around only to see a kitten standing there.**

 **Shoku's eyes softened then as she knelt down.**

" **Hey….What are you doing here?"**

 **She asked, smiling slightly as she reached out a timid hand to stroke the white figure's fur though suddenly she felt something hard hit her from behind.**

" **The little monster was trying to kill one of the Mauians!"**

 **A male voice stated, causing her blood to run cold.**

" **I wasn't! I…."**

 **Shoku began, only to feel a hand roughly haul her up by her hair.**

" **Daiki! Let her go!"**

 **The moon king himself, Shunsuke ordered as he came around the corner.**

" **Sire, She was…." the man began, only to earn a look.**

" **Clear out. The child can defend herself."**

 **The king answered as he knelt down beside the girl before asking**

" **What happened?"**

 **Shoku was near tears, her ribs hurting badly though not as worse as the pain inside of her.**

 **"I just….wasn't going to hurt it…." Shoku sobbed, earning a sigh from the king.**

" **This is a cat….a cat from the planet Mau to be exact. Her name is Shin." Shunsuke stated, putting a hand on the girl's back before adding "Let's get you to medical….Let them take a look at your ribs."**

 **Shoku was asleep when Queen Serenity returned her to the time gates.**

" **Keep an eye on her and if she starts having trouble breathing or starts coughing up blood bring her back to the infirmary. Daiki felt the need to kick her in the side for merely trying to pet on one of the cats."**

 **The queen stated before sighing and adding**

" **Pluto, I know it is hard for her to be here but please try to be a bit tolerant toward her. She is only a child."**

 **Pluto scoffed.**

" **No offence your majesty but she's an assassin...an elite!"**

 **She began, only to be cut off with a light glare.**

" **She's a** _ **child**_ **. She may have been trained as a killer but she** _ **chose**_ **not to attack when she came here. She** _ **chose**_ **to tell us about the attack instead."**

 **Serenity reminded her softly, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.**

" **I know it's hard Pluto...I miss her too but you can not go on blaming a multitude of people for the act of a few."**

 **When Shoku awoke she found herself wrapped in the cloak that she had worn there.**

" **How did I get here?"**

 **She asked, sitting up far too quickly only to hurt her ribs in the process.**

" **The Queen brought you back."**

 **Pluto answered simply before adding**

" **You are only to go out for meals only from now on...There is a bounty on you from the dark kingdom and it seems as if no one in this one trusts you either."**

 **Shoku sat quiet for some time before adding**

" **So mother….had me marked….as a traitor."**

 **She stated, tears in her eyes as she hid her face into the silken fabric of the cloak.**

 _ **You can't cry! You are a Kuro tō Bo e!**_

 **She mentally scolded herself, although the tears came.**

 **Sailor Pluto tried her best to ignore the sobs though after a while she sighed**

" **You're quite safe here."**

 **Shoku didn't even bother to look up or respond.**

 _ **You don't care either…..the only one who probably does is Queen Serenity.**_

 **She thought.**

Haruka sighed as she walked outside, finding Vesves sitting on the swingset that they had in the back yard.

"Why are you out here in the snow?"

She asked as she took a seat on the one beside of Vesves.

"If I had never ran away….if I hadn't fucked up…..Tsuki wouldn't be lying in there right now!"

The little girl stated, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki did that to protect you, Ryuko, Me, and the rest of the world too. Just because you were upset and rushed off to be alone for a while doesn't mean that _you_ caused this. Akuma was just a bad person."

Haruka said softly, trying to sooth the girl who just started to cry.

"She really is gonna hate us now….She probably only came because Ryuko."

Haruka sighed and moved to hug the young girl.

"Tsuki would have come even if it wasn't Ryuko. She really does care about you, she is just really bad at showing emotion. You see….she _never_ had anyone to care about her besides Danny and his family and that was only when she could sneak away from Akemi and Kenji."

Haruka explained softly before adding

"Try not to be so hard on her okay? She's going to need all of us when she wakes up….especially you and Junjun."


	134. Chapter 134

**It had been a two weeks since Shoku had been at the gates and Pluto had not warmed up to her very much. Sighing she glanced up at the time guardian, who was standing a ways off, looking into the orb.**

" **What are you doing?"**

 **She asked, wondering exactly what it was that the woman did day in and day out in this miserable place.**

" **It's my job to make sure all the timelines stay in perfect order."**

 **Pluto answered, not even looking up.**

" **But doesn't that get boring?"**

 **The pre-teen asked, wishing that she had** _ **something**_ **to do besides just sitting there.**

" **No."**

 **Shoku sighed, just how could that not get boring? Seeing the same stuff over and over again.**

" **Can I go to the palace if I promise not to do anything stupid?"**

 **The girl asked after a while, earning a sigh,**

" **The queen said you are not suppose to leave because of the raids that we have been having. Besides, the last time you came back in tears."**

 **Pluto retorted, earning a small pout.**

" **Come on Pluto-Sama! There's nothing to** _ **do**_ **here!"**

 **She whined.**

 **Pluto was getting annoyed with the girl though when she tried her best to hide it.**

" **No. That's final."**

" **What should I do then?"**

 **Shoku asked softly, catching the young woman's annoyed tone and not wanting an argument.**

" **I don't know! Doesn't your family do that voodoo shadow manipulation?"**

 **Pluto responded.**

 **Shoku tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at that.**

" **The Kuro tō Bo e doesn't learn that."**

 **She admitted softly before going quiet.**

 _ **Couldn't we talk at least?**_

 **She wondered but she wouldn't ask as she could hear the anger in the time senshi's tone.**

 **She fell asleep sitting up, only to awaken a little while later to find that her guardian had fallen asleep.**

 _ **I think this is the first time she's slept.**_

 **She thought before glancing over at the staff that lay on the ground beside the woman.**

 _ **It wouldn't hurt to just...Look at it would it? I've never seen it up close before.**_

 **She thought, timidly scooting over a bit closer so that she could see all the engravings and designs clearer.**

 **After a few minutes she lifted the heavy staff up just slightly, just enough to see the reflections in the red orb. However its weight proved too much for her, causing her to drop it with a small clang.**

 **Almost instantly Pluto was on her feet.**

" **What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

 **She demanded as the child tried to stammer out an answer though hardly any sound came out. She had made herself as small as she could, quivering as if she expected to be struck.**

" **Answer me."**

 **Pluto said a little less harshly as she noticed the girl's breathing becoming rigid.**

" **I just…..looking."**

 **She heard the broken response, causing her to sigh.**

" **Shoku. You're used to being hit aren't you?" she guessed, now calmer.**

 **When she saw the girl flinch back she sighed.**

" **Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. That just answers my question." she stated before sitting back down.**

" **Sorry."**

 **Shoku sniffled, not even bothering to look up.**

" **Sometimes I forget you're just a child, you look so much like** _ **her."**_

 **Pluto stated, otherwise ignoring the apology.**

" **Is that why everyone hates me?"**

 **The young assassin whispered, causing the young woman to glance over at her before adding.**

" **No, it's the fact that you are a Kurai."**

 **She admitted before elaborating**

" **The Kurai clan was the right hand warriors from the moon's secondary family, however the dark clan's princess….or I suppose your queen….decided to stage an attack to overthrow the silver family. Thousands on both sides died in battle and the queen Selene was mortally injured. However besides executing the whole clan Serenity exiled them to the planet Daku."**

 **It was quiet for several minutes before Pluto spoke again.**

" **A lot of people were orphaned during those times...** _ **that's**_ **why people tend to dislike you. They are afraid that you will bring calamity back to this kingdom as there is unrest coming from two sides."**

 **The words left Shoku's mouth before she had time to stop it.**

" **Are you an orphan?"**

 **She instantly regretted it and braced herself for a blow though nothing ever came.**

" **No, not in the literal sense because my father lives on...though not on this plane. However my whole clan was killed...especially since they were a small clan anyway."**

 **Pluto answered softly before getting to her feet and walking away.**

" **Go get yourself something to eat."**

Setsuna sighed as she sat beside Tsuki, watching as the girl's face twitched into a grimace ever so often.

"Why are you locked inside of yourself Tsuki? Don't you know that this is driving everyone here crazy?"

She asked softly, running her thumb along the back of the girl's hand before adding

"We need you to come back to us. Vesta and Ryuko both blame themselves and I think your sister is going to go crazy with worry. Whatever hell you're trapped in, remember you have us here that loves you."


	135. Chapter 135

"Any change?"

Haruka asked as she sat down at the table.

"Well….She moved today...just a little."

 **Shoku was outside in the gardens, watching as the senshi sparred though it was obvious that it was more of a game than anything since they even allowed the princess to join them.**

" **What is** _ **that**_ **doing here?"**

 **Sailor Uranus sneered, earning a sigh from Sailor Jupiter.**

" **Uranus, she's eleven. What kind of threat do you think she could pose? A gulf of wind could topple her over with how scrawny she is."**

 **She stated, earning a chuckle from Serenity.**

" **Alright...stop being mean to her."**

 **She stated then added "Why don't we show her around?"**

 **Shoku just shook her head.**

" **No thanks, you're all busy."**

 **She stated, afraid to anger them though Jupiter just chuckled.**

" **Not seriously. Come on, it's okay."**

 **Shoku could feel the negativity from everyone's auras but tried to ignore it.**

" **Caela! Fula! There you are, we were supposed to train remember?"**

 **Turning they saw a woman standing there in armor, her long golden hair braided around her head in a way that looked like a crown.**

" **Mom! Crap, I forgot!" Uranus grumbled, blushing and looking down though the woman just laughed.**

" **Of course you did….I'll be waiting at the coliseum if you two get time or if a certain Neptunian doesn't distract you again."**

 **Uranus's face turned red at this.**

" **Mom!"**

 **The uranian queen just laughed and walked off, leaving a flustered Uranus standing among the others, who were trying not to laugh.**

" **Ceala? You actually have names?"**

 **Shoku asked earning a laugh from the others.**

" **Of course we do! Ceala's Uranus, Fula's Jupiter, Mayla is Mars, Maia is Mercury, Amaya is Venus, and Umiko is Neptune."**

 **Serenity answered.**

" **You honestly thought we didn't have names outside our rank?"**

 **Venus asked, almost dumbfounded by this.**

" **Back on Daku once you become a soldier no one seems to remember your name."**

 **Shoku responded, earning a confused look.**

" **How do you know when they are speaking to you then?"**

 **Serenity asked, earning a sigh.**

" **The queen would have the generals to pull out the people they thought could do a mission the best. No one spoke to you otherwise."**

 **Shoku answered before glancing down at ground as she added**

" **Wait….so you didn't have any friends or anything?"**

 **Mercury was the one who spoke this time, looking surprised.**

" **No...Only person I could consider that was my Mom's mate...Tatsu."**

" **Yeah, let her pull the wool over your eyes, you don't actually believe this shit do you?"**

 **Uranus stated, rolling her eyes.**

" **You really are dense Ceala or did you not listen during our lessons?"**

 **A voice stated, causing everyone to turn, only to see someone walking out of the gardens, carrying a wooden case.**

" **Umi…"**

 **Ceala began, flushing though the girl just smirked and glanced at Shoku who had partially stepped back.**

" **They are a tyranny if you would care to pay attention in history class besides daydreaming all the time."**

 **She stated before walking off.**

" **This is** _ **your fault.**_ **"**

 **Uranus growled at Shoku before storming off.**

" **Ignore her….those two are always peacocking around each other." Jupiter stated, rolling her eyes at them.**

" **Is peacocking the word for whatever it is they even do? I'd call that just pathetic." Mars commented, earning a giggle from Venus.**

" **Umiko likes giving Ceala a hard time."**

Tsuki groaned though she did not awaken as Daichi's hand brushed her hair away from her sweaty brow.

"You'll make it through this….No one will ever hurt you again." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her only to see the uranian symbol flash on the back of her hand in a strange blue light, unlike that of Uranus's golden hue.

 _Strange._

He thought before sighing

Meanwhile outside Ryuko was sitting with Yaten and Taiki, watching as the children _tried_ to distract themselves by building a snow fort. When suddenly someone fired a blast at Ryuko, knocking her over and almost onto Taiki's lap.

"What the hell!"

Yaten yelled, standing up only to see Danny standing there looking fit to kill.

"It's the two of you's fault that she's like that! If it weren't for that girl she wouldn't have gotten drunk and hurt the kid and none of this wouldn't happen if _you_ hadn't meddled.!"

He yelled, though Yaten tried to hold herself back because she could feel the stress and worry coming over the young man.

"Oh shut the hell up Danny! This is not anyone's fault! Tsuki knew she could get hurt or killed but she did it to protect everyone, even _you._ You might still see the world through rose colored glasses but Tsuki sure as hell didn't!" Ryuko yelled, standing up as a wild, fiery aura whipped and whirled around her as wings sprang from her back.

" **What the hell are you!?"**

 **Danny yelled, earning a smirk.**

" **A living fucking nightmare if you don't get your ass out of here!"**

.


	136. Chapter 136

" **Shit! I'm going to be late!"**

 **Shoku grumbled as she turned toward Sailor Uranus who smirked slightly.**

" **She's going to kill you."**

 **She teased before adding playfully**

" **My mom and I are going to have a lunch tomorrow out in the western fields, you should come." Uranus stated, earning a surprised look.**

" **You don't think that she will mind?"**

 **The wind senshi gave a snort of laughture at this.**

" **Shoku, My mother adores you. Just because our father is an jackass doesn't mean that she is."**

 **She retorted before playfully shoving Shoku.**

" **Go on before you're even more late and your** _ **mother**_ **kills you."**

" **She is not my Mother!"**

 **Shoku argued, earning a small smile.**

" **Whatever you say Eclipse."**

 **Shoku collapsed on her knees as soon as she went into the abyss that was the time gates, earning a quizical look from her self proclaimed teacher.**

" **You ran all the way back?"**

 **Pluto quessed with a sigh as she threw a bag of supplies to the girl.**

" **Cool yourself out before you end up collapsing, silly girl."**

 **Shoku blushed at the light lecture but otherwise just lay back onto the ground, eyes clothes as she tried to calm her heart-rate and breathing.**

" **I'm sorry I'm late Pluto-Sama."**

 **She muttered, earning a sigh.**

" **When you went to the training fields with Neptune and Uranus I figured you wouldn't be home until it got so dark that you couldn't see, at least you weren't gallivanting around with that girl that you have been visiting for the last two months."**

 **Pluto retorted, chuckling as she watched Shoku's face turn crimson.**

" **You can't hide things from someone who can view all timelines, shoku. Even your shadow abilities won't help."**

 **The thirteen year old choked on air at this and buried her face into her hands.**

" **Shut up Sensei!"**

 **Pluto just laughed at this before adding**

" **I understand that you, Hishomi, Asah, and Toku are like a team now but what the blazes was…."**

 **Pluto began, only to have a blanket threw at her.**

" **Shut up! I swear to all things holy…." Shoku began, earning a laugh.**

" **I'm teasing there** **Chīsana Kage."**

 **Pluto stated, earning a glare from the young teen.**

" **Don't call me that Okasama!"**

 **The words left her mouth before she had time to stop them and upon understanding what she had said she just sat shaking in front of the young woman who stared down at her suspiciously.**

 **"What is the meaning of this?"**

 **She asked calmly but clearly confused by the display.**

 **"You…..everyone on Kinmoku said you're basically my Okasama so I thought…."**

 **Shoku stammered, earning a small laugh.**

 **"You're terrified. I'm not going to get angry if that is what you really think of me as." sailor pluto assured as she knelt down to the young teen's height.**

 **"Shoku, you must always be honest with me about these kinds of things. You have nothing to fear from me for your honesty."**

 **Shoku nodded then, closing her eyes as she tripped out the words**

 **"I never….You're much kinder….I just….I didn't want to overwhelm you….It's okay if you don't…."**

 **Sailor Pluto sighed and lifted the girl's chin so that their eyes met.**

 **"Shoku….It's okay. I** _ **understand**_ **and you can call me that if you wish. I do not mind."**

 **Shoku could barely contain the tears as she threw herself at the young woman, who instantly wrapped her in an embrace.**

 **"At least you didn't call me Obasan."**

 **Shoku smiled slightly at this, understanding the light joke.**

" **You've been here for over a year...One would be blind if they did not notice your demeanor changing around me…..and besides that Queen Serenity just managed to win a bet against Shunsuke."**

 **Shoku was confused by this but just chuckled at that idea.**

Haruka sighed as she got out of the chair by the bed, her back cracking multiple times as she stretched.

"Any change?"

Taiki asked, earning a sigh.

"No...though she did twitch earlier." she answered before adding

"I get why Yaten's worried but why are you?"

Taiki just sighed and retorted

"Why don't _you_ try _living_ with Yaten for the last few days."

"Behave you two."

Setsuna commented as she came into the room and took the spot that Haruka had just moved from.

"I'm going to go see if I can get my back to stop feeling like I got stomped by an elephant."

Haruka commented as she left.

It was very late when Setsuna felt a strange spike in the energy pressure in the room, causing her to look up just as Tsuki sat up, gasping though she felt only a hand on her own.

"Tsuki, it's okay."

Setsuna mumbled, only to find that the young teen flung herself into her arms.

"Setsuna-Sama! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Setsuna was confused by this though she assumed it was because of the events days prior.

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault."

Setsuna stated calmly, putting her arms around the girl.


	137. Chapter 137

"I really am sorry about hitting you, I was just stressed then you caught me off guard and I freaked out."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh from Ryuko who pulled her into a hug.

"I know sweetheart, just….Please try not to do that again."

She replied, her voice shaky and strained as she buried her face into tsuki's shoulder.

Tsuki wrapped her arms around the girl and nuzzled against her.

"It won't….Senna told me everything. I am so sorry and you know _I would_ _ **never**_ _hurt you on purpose_."

Tsuki assured softly.

"I still don't understand you." Seiya commented to Yaten who just sighed.

"You can't just force someone to love you because of memories of the past."

Minako retorted as she walked over to them, putting her arms over both of the shapeshifter's shoulders.

"That's true but even you can see…." Seiya began, earning a sigh from Yaten who shrugged away from the pair of them.

"Whatever happens happens and If it's meant to be it will."

She retorted before walking away.

"Jeez….What has her in a mood?"

Taiki asked, earning a laugh from Seiya.

"Her hormones."

Taiki rolled her eyes at this and sighed

"As if Yaten is the only one who's memories are awakened."

Minako's eyes widened and Seiya facepalmed.

"Oh great…"

"I screwed up completely...I mean the kid was concerned for me and I fucking freaked!"

Tsuki stated as she sat outside, the snow covering her coat as Ryuko shot fireballs into the hand made fire pit in the outer's backyard.

"Maybe you did but you have to _try._ I mean you were supposed to _help_ them in this life."

Ryuko retorted, earning a sigh.

"How can you try when they both hate and fear you at the same fucking time!?"

Tsuki retorted, sighing as she tossed a stick onto the fire before sighing and adding

"Wanna get out of here? I can hear Haruka and Yaten yelling all the way out here."

Ryuko chuckled at this and got up, extending a hand to the dark haired girl.

"C'mon, we'll go to that little tea house down the street."

Daichi sighed as he sat a roast on the table, sighing as he glanced around the room.

"Where did Ryuko and Tsuki vanish to?"

He asked, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"They eloped."

She retorted before adding

"Am I the only one who noticed how clingy she was when she woke up?"

"You're not the only one….Though I'm glad that she has stopped clamming up." Rei stated in response.

Tsuki sat staring out the window at the falling snow, her eyes widening slightly when she saw a flash of fire engulf from the top of a mountain.

"What the frig?"

She muttered, standing up before Ryuko grabbed her hand.

"You just came out of a coma, you don't need to fight this thing. Let the other's deal with it."

Ryuko was prepared for a fight though Tsuki only sighed and nodded, though she picked up the foam cups.

"We need to get back to the house then, there's no way in hell Minako and Haruka will let the kids go with them on something like this."

Ryuko noticed how the aura had changed around Tsuki, becoming warmer even.

 _What happened while she was out of it?_

The fire senshi wondered as she followed her girlfriend toward the exit.


	138. Chapter 138

Tsuki sighed as she sat at the table, head in her hands.

"You okay? You haven't touched a drop of that soup you heated up over an hour ago."

Haruka asked as she sat down on the table near the younger girl who just sighed.

"I was just thinking how much I have fucked up."

She stated with a sigh, though Haruka only put a hand onto her head, ruffling her hair.

"You'll figure it out. The kids may be kind of hurt and angry but they're not so stubborn as to not listen to both sides of a story….Though I warn you...Cerecere will do anything to protect the others."

Haruka stated, earning a grimace from the younger girl.

"I _know._ "

Tsuki sighed before adding

"The spirit of the queen sent them to us because of their pasts...Both in this world and the last."

Tsuki stated, earning a surprised look.

"Setsuna let you see the past?"

Haruka guessed, earning a nod.

" _That's_ not taboo….it's the future that is."

Tsuki responded with a sigh before standing up, only for her sister to catch hold of her arm.

"Tomorrow's the day before christmas eve and I know that like every other girl you want to hang out with your lover that day so I was wondering if you would spend the day with me, just us hanging out?"

Haruka asked, blushing slightly since she really hated how she sounded almost desperate or something.

"Of course I have time for my sister."

Tsuki chuckled, causing the tall blonde's heart to swell slightly.

 _She usually is so timid around me, what happened?_

She wondered before, nudging Tsuki lightly before adding

"Eat your soup then go to bed early okay? I don't want you walking around like a zombie tomorrow."

Tsuki nodded, sighing as her sister left the room.

 _How can I sleep when I have slept for three days?_

She wondered with a sigh,

Much later that night she sat outside on the roof, her knees drawn to her chest as she listened to the sound of night fowl sing in the distance.

"You're up late."

Tsuki sighed as she turned around to face the speaker.

"Yeah, Couldn't sleep. I guess it's where I was out for three days."

Tsuki answered earning a nod from the small figure who suddenly stepped forward, her footing unsteady.

"I'm sorry about attacking you. I was just so mad, you know? I don't want my sister's hurt."

Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes, thankful that this conversation came easy for the child because it sure didn't for her.

"I would have been angry too Junjun...Hell, I am angry...at myself."

She stated, her hands tightening into fists as she tried to fight the dark thoughts that had been gone up until that point.

"Vesves wanted to come talk to you but she's afraid...that you're angry about her getting you hurt."

This caught Tsuki's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

Junjun sighed and moved to take a seat beside of her.

"If she didn't get captured, Ryuko wouldn't have tried to save her and you wouldn't have been in a coma for three days."

Junjun explained, earning a sigh.

"I am not mad at her, it wasn't her fault it was Akemi's."

Tsuki answered with a sigh before adding

"Come on, let's go inside before you catch cold."

Junjun stood up and timidly took hold of the older teen's hand, only to notice that for the first time Tsuki didn't pull away or freeze up.

"Careful, watch your step."

When she walked into the room she saw Cerecere leering at her though the eleven year old just sighed and said

"You need to talk to Vesta."

The anger and bitterness was there in her tone but there was also something more, slight fear.

"Cerecere, she's not going to hurt us…The Silver lady had to have a reason to send us her way anyway!"


	139. Chapter 139

Tsuki leered at the pill bottle on her bedside table before sighing and downing one, coughing as it almost got lodged before glaring toward the sound of laughter coming from the doorway.

"Having trouble?"

Tsuki had to bite back a retort as she turned her back on the sea senshi.

"What does it look like?"

She retorted, only to hear a chuckle.

"I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed, about what happened."

Tsuki sighed, figuring that if the calmest one here was going to be the one lecturing her it wouldn't be too bad, not like Daichi or Haruka at least.

"Look, I know I fucked up okay. You don't have to…."

Tsuki began, only to earn a look.

"No, I don't _have_ to but I know how _you_ are and _you_ need to talk about it."

Michiru responded, sitting on the bed.

"Fine….But there isn't much to talk about."

Michiru sighed as she put a hand on Tsuki's.

"For one, do you know what triggered your attack on Ryuko?"

She asked earning a sigh.

"She snuck up behind me…I didn't even _think_ before I acted. Do you honestly think that I would have punched my own girlfriend in the face?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a sigh.

"No Tsuki, I am not pointing fingers I'm just trying to understand what made you drink _two and a half_ bottles of wine."

Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

"I am terrified that I am going to turn into….. _my mother._ I mean I _look_ almost exactly like her when I grow my hair out...and I….Now I fucking act like she did."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh from MIchiru who lightly gripped the other girl's hand.

"Just because you look like your mother doesn't mean that you are like her. Haruka looks like Daichi but her temper is no where near as quick as his and I am almost exactly like my mother but I am nowhere near as strict or aloof as she is."

Michiru stated calmly, pausing to allow the girl to absorb the information.

"My point is just because you look like someone doesn't mean that you are destined to repeat their mistakes."

She added, earning a sigh from Tsuki who retorted

"But I already have….I…"

Michiru shook her head.

"You got _drunk_ which makes almost _everyone_ violent or perverted….or in haruka's case... _both."_

This caused Tsuki to laugh, breaking the tension in the room.

"Just talk to Vesta sometime tomorrow, it may take some time to win their trust back _but_ it will prove your true nature to both them and yourself."


	140. Chapter 140

Tsuki awoke to something shaking her, causing her to groan and sit up.

"What the blazes? It's three in the morning."

She grumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she turned toward teh culprit, only to see Hotaru standing by the bed.

"Auntie, Papa told me to wake you up….We need your help."

Sighing Tsuki got out of bed, wondering just what the hell was going on as she followed the girl out of the room.

"Tsuki, Vesves is gone."

Cerecere stated in a panic, causing Tsuki to groan.

"What do you want me to do?"

She asked, turning toward Michiru and Haruka who just sighed.

"She's blocking us from tracing her….We need you to use Shadō rinku." Setsuna stated, earning a surprised look from Tsuki.

"I don't know….How."

She admitted, earning a sigh.

"I'll walk you through it."

Haruka stated, taking her sister's hand, linking their energies.

"Close your eyes and focus."

Haruka instructed.

A strange blue glow surrounded them and soon they were standing in a dark forest.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Tsuki wondered aloud, glancing around.

"No idea...But we're here in spirit….Not physically so we can look around without freaking anyone out."

Haruka explained then glanced over at Tsuki and smirked.

"Nice eye color….seems like you are more like Shoku now than you were."

Tsuki was confused until Haruka rolled her eyes and summoned the space sword, holding it so that Tsuki could see herself in the silver sheath.

"Holy hell."

Tsuki muttered for her eyes weren't teal but a magenta hue.

"When you transform your eyes change...It's not unheard of."

Haruka commented, vanishing the sword before walking off down an overgrown path.

When they opened their eyes Tsuki glanced toward them and sighed.

"She's in Aokigahara though in ice cavern….she just wants to get away. I'll go talk with her…One of you can come with me if you want to since it may freak her out if I come alone."

Tsuki answered, earning a sigh.

"I'll go since Michiru has an early recital tomorrow."

Haruka stated before adding

"Come on, let's go."

Haruka was gruff sometimes, Tsuki noticed though she also noticed that there was no malevolence in the older girl.

"Haruka?"

She asked once they were a good distance down the highway.

"Hm?"

Haruka asked, obviously not fully awake.

"I'm sorry, you know….about before. How distant I was."

She admitted, earning a chuckle.

"Hey, we were strangers to you and you had been abused by your older brother….Having an older sister that looks like a guy didn't help much then did it?"

Haruka chuckled before adding

"Though I have to say not having you jump whenever I reach around you for something in the kitchen _is_ a relief."

Tsuki blushed at that, allowing herself to go quiet since she had not even noticed that she had done that.

Once they got to the forest they were stopped by a guard.

"Our little idiot cousin decided to run off tonight on a ghost hunt or whatever...We're trying to find her." Haruka lied smoothly, faking annoyance.

"Just stick to the marked paths, there's a patrol scheduled for six o'clock anyway so if she's in there chances are we'll find her." he answered, allowing them through.

"Well that was not too much of a hassle."

Tsuki commented, earning a chuckle.

"I'd just shoved world shaking up his ass."

As they walked into the ice cave Tsuki found herself walking closer to Haruka who chuckled.

"Maybe one day you'll learn how to keep warm by having air around you."

The tomboy teased as they walked.

They found the young girl sitting in a faintly lit room, obviously asleep.

"I'm going to kick her ass tomorrow for this stunt."

Haruka muttered as she picked the girl up and carried her toward the entrance.

"If I don't first….because I have almost frozen to death."

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle.

Vesves could hear voices as she slowly woke up, noticing that she was in a very warm environment.

"Hey sleeping beauty. What were you trying to prove going out in middle of the winter to the coldest place around?" Haruka asked.

"You wouldn't understand." 

The young girl answered, earning a snort.

"We have all morning so try me."

Haruka retorted, causing the girl to glance down at the floorboard.

"I keep screwing up...I just…"

The girl began, only to hear a sigh from the blonde.

"Vesves, stop being a little idiot. Yes, you shouldn't have ran off but you didn't ask Ak...whatever the hell you wanna call that bitch….to attack you nor did you mean for Tsuki to get hurt. Stop beating yourself up like this, running away from your problems won't solve them." Haruka lectured, her tone serious but not unfriendly.

"She could have died because of me….I just….I…."

Tsuki shared a look with her sister before speaking

"Vesta, It wasn't because of you. If I had not sent my blast into hers like I did she would have only grown in power and put _everyone_ on this planet in danger. Yes, seeing you and Ryuko hurt set me off but I can _control_ my anger when I am in my right state of mind."

Tsuki stated before sighing and adding softly

"If it was anyone's fault it was my own….I shouldn't have gotten drunk and I shouldn't have hit you….I am sorry. The queen wanted me to help train you since our lives in this era both suck but I shoved that under the rug...and I shouldn't have."


	141. Chapter 141

" **Tsuki, let go of your fears…..they need you as you saw their fears are mainly like yours. This holiday will be your first chance.**

Tsuki awoke in a sweat, growling slightly as she got out of bed. She figured everyone else had gotten to sleep in but no, not her.

 _The Queen's spirit had to visit me didn't she?_

She wondered as she walked toward the kitchen, pausing as she passed by a window to see Vesves outside, fire shooting from her hands as she moved in rapid martial stances.

"Ever since our powers awoke she and Junjun train every morning."

A soft voice stated from behind her, causing her to turn to find Pallapalla standing a well distance back away from her.

"So all of you have awoken? Cerecere is light, Junjun electricity, Vesves is fire, and what are you?"

She asked, not removing her gaze from the preteen that was shadow boxing outside, however suddenly she regretted that because something cold and wet hit the back of her shirt.

"Holy….That's cold!"

Tsuki yelped, turning to find the blue haired child giggling.

"Water huh….The exact copies of the inners powers...not counting the magic."

Tsuki muttered, remembering what she had saw from the silver millennium.

 _Interesting._

"I'm going to go get dressed….and out of these wet clothes." she stated, ruffling the child's hair as she walked past.

 _Well….No turning back now._

She thought as she quickly changed clothes, only to hear a yelp from the doorway.

"Okay...remind me to knock next time...Don't wanna see my sister naked!"

Haruka stated, causing Tsuki to double over laughing.

"Haruka you pervert! I was _not_ naked!"

Tsuki called, throwing her wet shirt at the older girl.

"Hey! That's cold! What the hell did you do, go outside in your pajamas?"

Haruka yelped, tossing it into the hamper as if it was a basketball.

"No, blame Pallapalla and her water powers."

Tsuki retorted, earning an eye roll.

"Well her and Michiru had a splash war in the pool last week and she lost complete control and got it all over me so yeah."

Tsuki sent her sister a quizzical look, earning a chuckle

"You were off with Ryuko doing something."

Tsuki nodded as she followed her sister out of the room, trying to smooth down her shirt in the process.

Once downstairs Haruka closelined the younger girl, keeping her from going into teh kitchen.

"No, go...entertain yourself. _I_ will fix breakfast."

She stated, shooting the younger off.

Tsuki sighed and decided to go outside to check on Vesves.

The young girl was panting hard, sweat rolling off of her as she sent a blast of fire into the air, melting the snow around her.

"Whoa, remind me not to piss you off."

Tsuki commented, earning a glare from the girl.

"What do _you_ want?"

Vesves demanded, earning a sigh.

"Nothing, I was watching you train and I came out here to watch." Tsuki answered, earning a sigh.

"Well….stay back, I don't want to burn you or something."

Tsuki obeyed, watching the child move before sighing and adding

"How about you and I get Makoto and Haruka to train us. Your form is only a bit stronger than mine."

Tsuki stated, leaning up against the side of the house far away from the girl's line of fire.

"I can do it myself."

The ten year old stated through clenched teeth as she sent a flare of fire toward the yard though some of it back drafted.

Tsuki chuckled at the girl's embarrassed expression.

"First off you're trying too hard."

Both turned to see Michiru standing on the porch.

"You're going to have to move a bit more fluidly than that….Relax a bit because you're moving so stiffly." she advised, raising one arm before slowly bringing down and releasing a rush of water.

"Whoa, that is so easy for you!"

Vesves stated, earning a chuckle from Michiru who just responded.

"Practice makes perfect and I was nowhere near as young as you are when my powers awoke."

Vesves nodded before glancing toward Tsuki before asking.

"You said you wanted to train too…Maybe we can….all train sometime?"

She stated, suddenly shy though Tsuki just grinned.

"Of course."

"Well you two can train later this week, right now there's food on the table that is getting cold."

"Where's Setsuna?"

Tsuki asked, noticing that the time senshi wasn't at the table.

"She had to go to work early this morning. Something about electrical storms over Chubu." Haruka answered around a mouthful of food.

"Stop talking with your mouthful, you're gross." Cerecere stated, just prompting the older teen to open her mouth.

"Haruka, you're disgusting."

Michiru stated, rolling her eyes at how immature that her lover was.

"You didn't say that last night."

Haruka retorted, causing Tsuki to get choked on her juice.

"Okay, I didn't want that mental image."

She croaked, coughing into a napkin earning a laugh from everyone else.

"I don't think any of us did." Vesves muttered, though this only earned a confused look from Pallapalla and Hotaru.

"Image of what?"

They both asked, causing Haruka to blush.

"Adult joke."

Tsuki, Cerecere and Michiru responded at the same time.


	142. Chapter 142

Tsuki yawned as she leaned against the window of Haruka's car, half asleep from being woken up this early.

"Are you sure that you don't have a hang over? Because in all honesty you act like Sets after she has too much to go with."

Haruka laughed earning a surprised look.

"What? You think we're perfect or something?"

Haruka asked.

A comfortable silence passed over them for a few minutes before Tsuki spoke again.

"Why hasn't Dad been around? It's almost like he fell off the map."

Haruka sighed as they pulled up to a red light.

"Well Dad wants Christmas to be perfect for you since it's your first one. He's been working on something for you since well over last month."

Haruka admitted before adding

"It's kind of from both of us _but_ I got you something else as well."

She stated with a small grin.

"You guys are too good to me. I screw up and…."

Tsuki began, only to earn a light slap to the back of the head.

"If you say that one more time I'm going to give you something to complain about. Just because you make mistakes doesn't mean that you don't deserve the common love and decency that everyone else in this family gets."

Haruka retorted, reaching over to shove Tsuki's cap down over her eyes before adding playfully

"Now stop being moody, today's suppose to be fun."

Tsuki smiled despite herself, maybe Haruka wasn't someone to be intimidated of after all.

"So what are we doing today?"

She asked, earning a mischievous look.

"It depends, do you want to do something exciting or just relax?"

"It depends on what you have up your sleeve."

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle.

"It's a surprise….though I promise it isn't anything bad, though I do hope that you aren't adverse to hights because we have to get there via helicopter."

Haruka responded, earning a confused look.

"Where the hell are we getting a helicopter?"

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh.

"Didn't you know? We own two."


	143. Chapter 143

"Wait so….You own this place?"

Tsuki asked, in awe as she looked around the large vacation house.

"Yep. You do realize that we're loaded right?"

Haruka retorted, laughing at the expression on her sister's face.

"Jeez...You did research to where I lived but you didn't notice how famous either Michiru or I was? You really have issues kid."

She teased before adding

"C'mon, you must be hungry and the housekeeper keeps food stocked here."

Haruka stated, nudging Tsuki with her shoulder as she walked past.

Tsuki was in awe of all of this, wondering just what all she was even clueless about.

"You like Ramen? I know a really good recipe for it." Haruka commented, earning a surprised look.

"You can cook? Like from scratch?"

She asked, causing Haruka to laugh.

"Tsuki, I lived on my own for a long time. I sure didn't live on take-out."

The blonde retorted before pointing toward a cabinet.

"Go get me the beef broth from the bottom shelf….and the dried green onions."

She instructed.

Tsuki found Haruka easy to work with and soon they had lunch ready.

"I kept your allergies in mind so this is safe. I promise." Haruka stated with a grin before adding "though it may be a little spicy."

"Ruka, you've tried my curry...I can handle spice."

Tsuki retorted.

After lunch Tsuki found herself standing on a frozen pond, gripping tightly to Haruka who was laughing wildly at her panic.

"Tsuki, I'm not going to let you get hurt, relax."

She teased, gripping the younger teen's forearms slightly before moving away from her, helping her along.

"I've never done this before."

Tsuki yelped, falling against Haruka who easily balanced them both.

"I can tell but don't worry….It's easy once you get the hang of it."

Haruka stated, chuckling a little as she helped the girl move across the ice.

"If I break a hip you're going to be the dumb ass that waits on me hand to foot."

Tsuki retorted, feeling her feet slide out from under her though Haruka just caught her again.

"See? You're not gonna get hurt now relax...you have the reflexes of a dead horse when you're all stiff like that!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

Tsuki grumbled, blushing as she tried to relax.

"Takes one to know one, little sister."

Haruka laughed.

After a few hours of frolicing in the snow and on the ice Tsuki found herself seated in front of a large fireplace, a thick blanket draped over her.

"You want hot Cocoa or some tea?" Haruka asked from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter." Tsuki answered, earning a faux groan from her sister.

"Why must you make my job harder woman!?"

Haruka complained, causing Tsuki to giggle.

Haruka smirked as she heard this, wondering just how often it had been that Tsuki had gotten to be a complete goof as she had today.

 _To be honest, probably never._

She thought as she set about making hot cocoa for both of them.

 _She is only fifteen….She needs to learn to live a little._

She thought, chuckling as she imagined how awkward her and Ryuko's first date would be.

 _At least she probably won't spill tea all over herself and the floor too._


	144. Chapter 144

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Tsuki asked softly as she paused along the hot tub, earning a sigh from Haruka who glared up at her tiredly.

"Tsuki, you're shaking still and we're sisters, yes it's fine."

Haruka retorted before adding

"And besides it's not like we're naked or something so stop freaking out so much."

Tsuki blushed slightly as she slid into the hot water, relaxing after a few minutes of warmth.

"See? Nothing to be a prude about."

Haruka stated, closing her eyes as she reclined back a bit.

Tsuki followed suit, finding herself becoming lost in thought though suddenly she felt a hot, wet rush hit her square in the face.

"Haruka!"

Tsuki yelped, glaring at her sister who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What are you going to do?"

Haruka challenged playfully, prompting the younger teen to splash her back.

They roughhoused for a few minutes before finally getting out and heading toward their respective rooms to get changed into something besides swimwear.

"We could still do something fun unless you just wanna hang out here for a while? I mean, you do get cold easily."

Haruka stated as she came into the living room.

Tsuki just shrugged, only to feel Haruka hug her from behind.

"Why so quiet?" the blonde asked, concern obvious in her tone.

Tsuki just sighed, relaxing once she heard her sister's voice before sighing and answering

"I was thinking about how much different it would have been growing up if I had met you sooner."

She stated, earning a sigh.

"Then that would be two of us dealing with my homophobic mother."

Haruka retorted before adding

"Let's not wonder what could have been and worry about the now okay? We're suppose to be having fun, not moping around!"

When they got home that evening they noticed that all the lights were off.

"Did someone forget to pay the power bill?"

Haruka joked as she walked up the front steps, seeing a note saying

 _ **Ceres and Vesta stayed behind because they're done shopping for gifts. The rest of us went out to do some last minute things. Be back before ten.**_

 _ **-Michiru**_

"Well that explains that."

Tsuki commented, opening the door though just as she did a bucket of purple paint fell from the ceiling, drenching both of them.

"Thank god there isn't carpet here."

Haruka muttered, obviously biting back anger.

"Let's go get cleaned up...then we can trace down two little imps and pummel them."


	145. Chapter 145

Michiru entered the house to to see Vesves and Cerecere wearing worn clothing and scrubbing the floor while Haruka stood against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What happened?" she asked, moving in to kiss her girlfriend who tried to hide her amusement.

"Those two brats decided to dump a bucket of lavender paint over Tsuki and I."

She stated, casting a look down at the two preteens.

"Ah, I see."

Michiru stated, looking more amused than angry despite knowing that it was her paint that had been used.

"Tsuki is still trying to scrub her hair clean, poor girl got the blunt of it."

Haruka stated, hearing Vesves giggle, prompting her to glare.

"You've had your laugh already, get cleaning runt." she stated, unable to hide her smile.

"You're too easy on them."

Tsuki grumbled as she walked into the room, towel wrapped around her head as she leered down at the pair of children.

"It's not like we _hurt_ anyone." Cerecere mumbled, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Stop it right there Ceres, None of that. I think having second degree burns to the chest and stomach was enough of a punishment for what Tsuki done so stop trying to throw her under the bus."

Haruka lectured lightly, putting her hands on the young girl's shoulders, earning a pout.

"It's fine, I guess I deserve that." Tsuki stated before adding "THough I don't quite forgive them for turning my hair some off shade of violet!"

She growled, earning a chorus of giggle from the two children.

" _Another prank?_ "

Haruka guessed, earning a sigh as Tsuki removed the towel from her head, revealing that her hair was dyed a deep purple.

"Girls…" Haruka began, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Well at least it wasn't glue." Michiru commented, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"Don't put ideas into their heads Michiru."

Tsuki growled out.

"We're not _that_ mean." Vesves retorted.

"I think that's clean enough, go take a shower and get ready for dinner."

Haruka stated, lighlty bonking both of the kids atop the head before adding towards michiru

"Where's the others?"

"Well Hotaru and the other kids are still out with Setsuna doing who really knows what and Daichi is...well he's finishing up with Tsuki's gift so it's ready."

Michiru answered.


	146. Chapter 146

Tsuki awoke to a flashing light coming through her window, prompting her to look out the window though what she saw surprised her.

Vesves was standing outside, hands posed as if she was giving compressions to the ground, an flashing energetic light surrounding her in a white aura as strange looking beasts surrounded her.

"Looks like she's learned how to summon dream beasts…. _somewhat._ "

Tiger's eye stated, coming to stand behind Tsuki.

"Dream beasts?"

Tsuki repeated quizzically, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah...No idea how to explain that one...Basically whatever she can come up with in that imagination of hers." he answered earning a groan.

"That's just great….Well I'm going out there and telling her to get inside before she catches pneumonia."

Tsuki commented, earning a chuckle.

"Careful there, VIolet...You might end up getting hurt if your hair's any indicator."

He commented, earning a glare.

"Screw you Tora."

She growled, walking past him, leaving him to laugh on the bed.

Tsuki shivered as soon as she walked out of the house, only to find herself planted ass first into the snow by a strange, dog looking creature.

"What the…." Tsuki groaned, only to see it vanish in a puff of smoke as Vesves ran over to her.

"Are you okay Tsuki-san? I swear that was an accident!"

The redhead stated, fear in her eyes as the dazed teen sat up.

"Besides freezing my ass literally off? Yeah I'm fine. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

Tsuki retorted, standing up and brushing the snow off herself.

"I was practicing…..Summoning."

Vesves admitted, earning a sigh.

"And what pray tell was that _thing_ that just headbutted me like a bull?"

Tsuki asked, earning an embarrassed giggle.

"A komainu."

Vesves answered, earning a sigh.

"Do I even wanna know why you summoned that Beast tamer? It's cold and late, get your butt back inside….We'll train together after christmas but right now….you need sleep."

Tsuki retorted, smirking slightly at the slight pout on the girl's face.

"I can't sleep."

Vesves admitted once they were inside, causing Tsuki to sigh.

"So that's why you practically kill yourself training. Why can't you sleep? Do you have nightmares of….. _before_."

Tsuki asked, earning a slight nod.

The shadow senshi knelt down in front of the girl then, one hand gripping her shoulder lightly.

"You can come talk to me about anything okay? I know I hurt you the other night and I will probably never forgive myself _but_ I want you to trust me….after all I think that you and I are more alike than I thought before."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh from Vesves who whispered

"You have more in common with Cerecere."

Tsuki closed her eyes when she remembered what Setsuna had shown her.

"Vesta...any of you can come to me if you need to talk."

She added softly, gently mussing the girl's hair before adding

"Come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa. Sounds like you could use some cheering up."


	147. Chapter 147

Tsuki awoke very early the next morning, groaning as she felt something against her which prompted her to look down, though when she did the annoyance left her almost instantly.

Vesves was curled up almost in a ball beneath the covers, gripping onto the front of her shirt. There were tear stains on her face and it was obvious that even now, she was not sleeping peacefully.

 _I can enter minds...I learned that when my memories came back...But I don't know how….and she….she's obviously in a nightmare._

She thought, brow furrowed as she remembered times in the past where Shoku, her counterpart would cause Pluto to have rather embarrassing dreams, usually getting caught in the process and facing the annoyed senshi.

Closing her eyes she tried to recreate the same movement and breathing as she had in the memories, feeling as if she was floating for some time until she stood in a small house that smelled very much like badly brewed whisky.

 _What the frilly hell?_

She wondered, looking around only to see a large man towering over a very young child, yelling profanities.

 _Fuck…_

Tsuki knew it was just a dream she was seeing, though she felt something stir and break inside of her, something that she had only had memories of feeling as Shoku.

Without thinking she lashed out, grabbing the man by the back of neck, finding herself easily stronger than him.

"The stupid bastard here is you."

She snarled, kneeing him in the stomach before glancing down at the child, who cowarded into teh corner, blood seeping from broken, bruised skin on her legs as well as a busted lip

 _So that's why she hated the sight of someone drinking._

"Vesta…."

She called softly, watching as the girl's eyes grew wide.

Tsuki became very aware of how dizzy she was as she came to herself, glancing down at Vesves who was shaking against her.

"You okay Red?"

Tsuki asked softly, only to feel the girl nod.

"I had a nightmare….except….this time...you were there…..but it wasn't you….not really. Your eyes were purplish….and cat like and you grabbed him like he was nothing, then I woke up."

Vesves stated, sounding breathless.

"Well you're safe now."

Tsuki assured, moving onto her side so that she could put an arm around the younger girl who cuddled close.

"I feel like a fucking idiot."

Vesves whispered, only to feel a light bop on top of the head.

"Language, Setsuna and Michiru would kill me if you say that around them. Besides you're no idiot, a pain in the ass sometimes maybe but not an idiot by any sense."

Tsuki muttered softly, not scolding or degrading, just normally which surprised the girl and also made her giggle.

"Sorry."

She felt the shadow senshi shaking slightly with laughter, causing her to look up to see the softest look that the teen had ever worn.

"At least I got you to smile."

Tsuki commented softly.

 _She….is being nice…._

Vesves thought before nuzzling against her, earning a chuckle.

"Go back to sleep."

She heard as she drifted off


	148. Chapter 148

"here….I got you this and Don't kill me for it."

Tsuki stated, handing a brightly wrapped package to Ryuko who blushed.

"um...I got something for you too but I have no idea if you'll like it." she stated, handing a smaller package to the other girl.

"THanks, you didn't have to."

Ryuko's eyes widened when she saw the leather jacket, it was black and blue in color with a large, metallic dragon embroidered on the back of it.

"How much did this thing cost!?"

Ryuko asked, earning a smirk.

"Don't worry about it." she retorted, opening her own gift to see a small, silver necklace that looked like a half moon.

"It's beautiful."

Meanwhile back at the outer home Michiru groaned aloud when she heard arguing coming from the children's playroom.

 _Thank god Haruka and I are going out tonight besides right now or poor Setsuna would have her hands full._

She thought as she walked in, finding Vesves and Junjun locked in a yelling match about about wrapping paper of all things.

 _Kids really can get in the weirdest arguments and conversations._

Michiru thought, hiding a chuckle as she walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

She questioned, earning a sheepish look as the two suddenly stopped, shrinking back slightly

"They are arguing over what color wrap to put on the gift they got Tsuki."

Cerecere commented from where she sat on a bean bag by the far wall, reading a romance novel.

"Don't blame me for wanting to make things perfect!" Vesves yelled to Cerecere who rolled her eyes.

"Don't drag me in middle of this riff-raff, you're insane for wanting things to be _perfect_ for the bitch who _hit_ you."

Cerecere retorted, prompting Vesves to step forward, shooting a string of insults at Cerecere, growing dangerously close to her before Michiru intervened and pulled her back by the collar of her shirt.

"Stop it, both of you. This is nothing to fight over."

Michiru chided, noticing how Vesves froze though she ignored it to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Cerecere, I know Tsuki did something unspeakable _**but**_ that doesn't give you the right to call her names and Vesves, you shouldn't even think some of the things you just said, let alone yelling them at your sister."

She said calmly, noticing how they both glanced down, avoiding both each other's and her own gaze.

"Now that that's settled, what exactly were you two trying to pick between? I may be able to help."

Cerecere watched how gentle Michiru was being, wondering just when the aqua haired woman would snap and lash out, though there was almost always a calm aura around her and even her anger, when it managed to come up, was quiet.

 _I would rather she yell at me than look at me like she does._

She thought, watching them discuss the so called issue at hand.

 _She doesn't seem annoyed by anything._

She noted, just as Pallapalla ran into the room, sliding on the rug and crashing into Junjun, who fell backward onto the floor.

"The hell?"

Junjun yelled, then noticed the bloody skinned area's on her younger sister's legs and hands.

"What happened?"

She asked, turning her attention to Michiru who looked concerned.

"Something black and strange jumped out and knocked me down!"

Pallapalla sobbed, earning a sigh from Junjun who put an arm around her.

"Michiru-San? Can you clean her up? I wanna go and see if I can find what it was."

Junjun stated, earning a firm look.

"Take Haruka with you in case this thing is more than you can handle. I don't need _two_ hurt children this close to christmas."

Junjun smiled slightly and turned to Cerecere.

"Wanna come sis?"

She asked, earning a nod as the pink haired girl got to her feet.

Tsuki groaned as she left the restaurant, walking around to look at the lights in the park.

"Thanks for this evening, it was really nice." Ryuko stated, pausing under a large decorated tree.

"Hey, you're the one who made the reservations at that restaurant." Tsuki laughed, not even noticing the small, decorative plant hanging over them.

Tsuki felt her heart began to race as Ryuko leaned forward, lips lightly brushing against hers as if testing the waters, before leaning forward.

"You and your tom get a room, dyke!"

A man yelled as he walked past them, only to end up tripped by Ryuko who leered over at him.

"Fuck off."

She stated, her voice almost growl like as an aura of flames shot up around her.

"What the hell are you?"

He demanded, earning a smirk.

"A demon!"

She sneered, her eyes flashing red, just enough to make him rush off screaming.

"Nice."

Tsuki laughed, earning an eye roll from Ryuko who kissed her again.


	149. Chapter 149

Tsuki and Ryuko was walking back toward the outer's home when a girl of about thirteen burst past her, followed closely by three of the amazon girls.

"What the hell?"

She wondered aloud just as Haruka came up, sounding winded.

"How can someone literally teleport without a sound or thought?"

She asked before adding

"And the fucking little brat knocked me off my feet without even touching me."

Tsuki rolled her eyes at this and sighed

"Hate to do this to you Ryuko….But would you mind if I went to see what the hell is going on?"

She asked, earning a shrug.

"In all honesty, all I saw was a blur of black and then the three yard apes."

Ryuko retorted earning a laugh.

Tsuki walked toward the group, only to be almost plowed over by a young girl with long dark brown hair and violet eyes.

"Su-Chan! She's the one who attacked Pallapalla!"

Junjun yelled, causing Tsuki to glance down at the girl who glared over at them.

"I didn't attack her! I was training and I can't help that my powers suck!"

The strange girl stated just as Haruka and Ryuko walked over.

"Then why did you run?"

Haruka questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wouldn't you if one of the Sailor Senshi was after you? Obviously pissed off!?"

"Not if I had just accidentally hurt someone, I would have the decency to apologize." Haruka retorted before sighing and adding

"Why are you out in the snow without a jacket? You must be freezing."

As she said this, Haruka removed her jacket and put it around the girl.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, Sērāuranusu."

The strange child stated, earning a surprised look from Tsuki who looked to Haruka.

"Are you from Kinmoku?" Tsuki asked, earning a smirk.

'As if I'd tell you!"

"She is because that's the same strange shit you mumble sometimes and the Lights curse in."

Haruka retorted with a roll of her eyes before adding

"We'll settle this at home, come on...Let's go."

"Oh no, if she is coming with us I want to know at least what the hell her name is and where she comes from!" Tsuki retorted, earning an eye roll from the young girl.

"I come from a very long way off and I am called Emilia, happy now?"

Tsuki glared down at her, though she could see the hint of a grin on the girl's face.

 _She is just trying to piss us off….Cheeky as hell._

Tsuki thought as she stood up, brushing snow from her pants.

"Ignore her, she's got a superiority complex."

Cerecere commented as if she knew the other girl before walking off.


	150. Chapter 150

Tsuki groaned as she fell back onto the bed, earning a chuckle from Shin.

"She's not _that_ bad." the cat laughed, earning a glare.

"No, she's just being a bit of a brat and she had a worse mouth than a drunken sailor."

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle.

"You heard what she said, she was sent back in time to train with the asteroid senshi because she hated training alone."

Shin retorted, just as a knock came at the door.

"I swear if anything else falls on me I am going to kill whoever does it!"

Tsuki yelled as she walked over and opened the door, only to see the dark haired girl who had more or less been snarky since they got back standing there shyly.

"Um...can we talk?"

She asked timidly, suddenly nothing like the girl that Tsuki had met earlier.

"Yeah, ignore the tiger on the floor….Tora insists on sleeping in here."

Tsuki retorted, watching as the girl stepped over him.

"What's up with the bird and the fish….which I think is dead?"

Emilia questioned, earning a snort.

"Taka and Sakana are like TIger's eye, they refuse to sleep in their own room...though they tend to take _these_ forms to take up less room….and well Tora snores worse in a human state."

Tsuki retorted before flipping the glass on the aquarium, causing the fish to bolt around the class before leaping from the water, turning into a feminine looking figure.

"You're worse than TIger's eye! Seriously do you realize how loud it is when you do that _and_ how the water feels when you're the size of a walnut and it starts feeling like an earthquake!"

Tsuki just chuckled before nodding toward Emilia as she retorted

"Wouldn't have woke you like that but she thought you were dead because you were just floating there."

She retorted.

Sakana's eyes widened slightly when she saw Emilia, who stepped slightly behind Tsuki.

"She kinda looks like you….acts like you too actually..." the former fish stated, earning a snort.

"I don't see it but okay."

Later that night Emilia sat in the guest room, staring out the window when Setsuna came in.

"You think you gave Tsuki a hard enough time today?"

She asked, earning a giggle.

"She's moodier than Aunt Haruka."

Setsuna smiled at this and nodded

"Sometimes yes. Though take it easy okay? I know you're use to bantering with her in your time but here….she's a tad more fragile so just be mindful of what you say."

Setsuna warned gently, earning a nod.

"I know, Okasan, Otosan and Mama all told me that before I came."

Emilia stated, earning a chuckle.

"I am sure they did, now get to sleep...Tomorrow's a holiday and I _know_ there'll be something for you as well."

Setsuna stated, earning a surprised look.

"But why? I mean I'm nothing to them here."

She stated, earning a light cuff on back of the head.

"Stop thinking like that and you are….I think that as dense as Haruka is, she knows who you are….at least partly."

Setsuna retorted softly.

"I just hope Dad and Mom will react better than Mama will….I just hope she doesn't faint...At least not like she almost did when I snuck into the shadow plains by myself."

Setsuna groaned at that and rolled her eyes.

"I think I would have throttled you over that stunt and I'm surprised that your mama or papa didn't!"

Emilia laughed softly

"Trust me, going on patrol with Mom was _enough!"_

Setsuna laughed at this and nodded.

"Well get to bed, lest you are a zombie tomorrow morning."

She stated, hugging the girl who hugged back.

"Goodnight Jiji _."_

"Don't call me that, you little brat." Setsuna chuckled playfully before leaving the room.

 _At least_ _obaasan still likes me in this timeline._

She thought with a small smile.


	151. Chapter 151

"Emilia, hurry up!"

Cerecere called at the door earning a sigh.

"I can't, I won't go down there without something to give them! I should have just stayed home and annoyed the life out of Venus until she caved and let me go visit Neptune's station."

She stated, earning a scoff.

"Okay but when you tick Haruka off I don't want to hear you whine."

A few minutes later a very disgruntled Tsuki walked into the room dressed in baggy, pink pajamas.

"You coming or are you going to hold us up all day?"

She asked, half asleep.

"You look like shit." Emilia stated before thinking, though to her surprise the teen just smirked.

"You're not the first one to say that this morning, but _you_ wasn't up all night like Haruka, Michiru and I." Tsuki commented, reminding her of home for a brief moment before Tsuki added

"You better hurry, I won't promise that I won't eat all the pancakes."

Emilia found herself smiling despite herself as she headed downstairs behind Tsuki, almost tripping over the small brown dog that ran up the stairs yipping.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!"

She stated, earning a chuckle from Tsuki.

"Pretty sure that's what Tsuki said when she saw it."

Haruka stated then turned to look at Michiru who was hanging a strand of tassel.

"What time does the ego maniac and her two flunkies get here?"

"Haruka, be civil. Yaten and Taiki are bringing their princess over first and Seiya is bringing the stuff they are going to."

She answered, noticing the shocked look on Emilia's face.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

Tsuki asked, earning a nod.

Haruka had to prevent herself from face palming at the look on the girl's face and Tsuki's idiotic question.

"She's dense."

She muttered while walking past Setsuna who had just came out of the kitchen.

"Be nice."

The time guardian muttered back, smiling slightly as she went over to Emilia.

"Go eat breakfast with the others while I talk to Tsuki alone for a minute."

The thirteen year old nodded and rushed off, almost knocking Haruka down in the process.

"Whoa! Slow down there, greased lightening or you're going to flatten someone!" Haruka called earning a laugh from Daichi.

"Remember when your mother and I use to say that to you?"

He asked, earning a glare.

"Don't even mention that woman."

She stated, walking toward the front door.

"I think that's still a sore spot, Dad."

Tsuki stated as she followed Setsuna toward the basement.

"I want you to be the one who gives her this, I know it's a strange request but it will mean a lot to her." Setsuna stated, earning a sigh as Tsuki took the package.

"Fine, but do I even want to know?"

Setsuna laughed aloud at Tsuki's comment and retorted.

"To be honest, probably not."


	152. Chapter 152

Everyone had gotten there, most confused about Emilia and where she was from though Rei and Mamoru shared a knowing look once Tsuki's back was turned. Emilia sat a good deal away from them but when the lights walked in her eyes grew wide, especially when Yaten and Taiki came straight over to her.

"Our princess said she felt your energy."

Taiki stated with a grin as Yaten sat beside of her on the couch, staring.

She didn't know what to think since she did not expect anyone from this world to recognize her aura, let alone two of her three parents!

"You look exactly like…..My god…How did _that_ happen?"

Yaten stated, flushing and glaring at Taiki who just held her hands up.

"I'll explain later."

She stated, causing Emilia to giggle.

"Emi-San! You're here?"

Chibi-Usa stated, rushing over to them.

"Yeah, the goofball is here."

Cerecere retorted before adding "But of course, unlike us she isn't stuck….or not exactly stuck."

"Hey, behave."

Yaten stated, feeling the emotions flare up.

"Gomen." both retorted, earning a confused look from Seiya.

"Okay….they speak our language….How the hell does that happen?"

She asked, prompting the two to share a look from each other before adding

"Long story."

At the same time.

"And I am confused at how Ceres knows this but whatever."

Yaten stated with a shrug before adding

"I need some air."

"What's her problem?" Tsuki asked as she walked over, holding an armful of gifts.

"Needed some air evidently….I don't know. She's always weird."

Seiya commented before glancing over at Tsuki who practically dropped a package on Taiki's lap.

"Here, I didn't know what to get you and I felt bad for not doing so."

She stated, handing seiya's to her.

"You didn't have to!"

Seiya stated, though her eyes lit up like a little kid's.

"Yeah, I kind of did."

Tsuki argued with a sigh before glancing down at an uncomfortable looking Emilia.

"I didn't forget you, brat."

She stated, handing her the package that Setsuna had picked out the previous night, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she seemed to know what the teen would like.

"Thank's Mama."

The girl stated softly, then froze as she realized what she had said.

The whole room went quiet as they watched the color drain out of Tsuki's face.

"Don't ever call me that! I am not your mother, I am fucking fifteen years old and I sure as hell don't want no kid!"

She stated before rushing off, her heart pounding.

Emilia sat froze before bursting into tears, running off in the opposite direction of Tsuki.

"You go calm the kid down...I'll go deal with my Dumbass sister."

Michiru sighed and nodded, walking off.

"I know you can't change the now to match the past but….sometimes I wish this was easier."

Setsuna muttered to no one in particular, though Daichi got choked on his tea.

"This just had to happen on christmas didn't it?"

Michiru walked into the pool area, finding the girl seated on the edge of the water.

"You okay?"

She asked, walking over ot her.

"How would you feel if your mother announced to everyone that she doesn't want you!?"

Emilia snapped, only to feel arms wrap around her from behind.

"How much do you know about Tsuki?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"That she's an idiot in this time?"

Emilia retorted, earning a chuckle.

"Well, besides that."

Michiru retorted, only to get a shrug.

"Tsuki isn't able to have children through natural means….she was….Raped from a very young age until a few months ago. I think she _wants_ kids, she just doesn't want to get her hopes up since _nothing_ is set in stone for the future."

Michiru stated, earning a sniff.

"But it _does_ happen. Just like Princess Usagi happened, even if Usagi is dumb as a box of hammers at this time."

"Emilia…" Michiru chided, having heard the same comment from Tsuki before at the crown weeks prior.

"Its true! Then again….None of you really act like you do in my time."

Emilia retorted.

"Well, you must realize that we aren't exactly as old as we are in your time either."

Michiru countered lightly before adding

"In this world Tsuki is still very much a fifteen year old."

Emilia nodded with a sigh, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Still doesn't mean she had to freak out though...and it's not only me effected either."

She admitted, earning a surprised look.

"Wait so….there's something else you're hiding from her?"

Michiru asked, earning a nod.

"I can't tell anyone yet because they probably don't want me too."

Meanwhile outside Haruka had Tsuki pinned against a tree in the front yard, preventing her from dodging this conversation.

"The brat has to be lying! I can't have kids remember? The fucking little idiot…"

Haruka blocked the rest of that out, wanting nothing more but to slap the younger teen but she wouldn't, especially not when it was the first christmas that Tsuki had ever experienced.

"She's from the future or is your head so far up your ass you didn't realize that? She speaks Kinmokian, she fucking _looks_ a bit like you and she called Setsuna Jiji more times than not…and she seriously isn't the _only_ one you hurt by that damn statement tonight."

Haruka stated, her voice deadly low as if trying to restrain her rage.

"I can choose to do what the hell I want!"

Tsuki yelled back, only to earn a glare.

"Okay, fine. Do what you want….But you are fucking lying to yourself. You told me that day I told you about the damage that you wanted kids."

Haruka stated, walking off before she did end up doing something she would regret.

Tsuki glared after her, turning to leave when she bumped into none other but Setsuna who had seemingly stepped out of nowhere.

"We need to talk, _alone_ now."

She stated, her voice calm though her eyes were hard.

Tsuki instantly felt as if she had swallowed a stone as she felt the hand lightly grip her shoulder.

Once they were at the time gates she sighed and glanced over at Tsuki, who looked shaken.

"I know it was a shock to you but you have no right to lash out at her. Like it or not, you are her mother….despite the fact that in this world you aren't much older than she is." Setsuna stated, her voice calm though Tsuki flinched.

"I can't have kids...I don't want kids."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki, if I could show you the future I would just to get you to shut up about that."

Setsuna stated before adding

"It's christmas and you just ruined it for quite a few different people…..You might not feel ready but you sure as hell can at least be civil! I wasn't ready when Shoku came to me but did I freak out?"

Tsuki whimpered at the reminder, the stern tone worse than any blow.

"No."

She whispered in response as she fought tears.

 _She's going to tell me that she doesn't want me to think that anymore isn't she? I knew that if I messed up they would never forgive me._

"Tsuki...remember how scared Shoku was when she said that to me ages ago? Imagine how bad it would have been if I had said what you did."

Setsuna said gently, hand tightening on Tsuki's shoulder before adding

" _That_ is what you caused certain people to feel today."


	153. Chapter 153

**I wanna thank gabicg93 for helping me on this chapter**

Tsuki felt all eyes on her when she walked in, though the worse one was the looks that her own family and the princess was shooting her. She had to pause in her steps to swallow back the wave of emotions that was rushing through her.

"Way to ruin a holiday."

Yaten muttered from where she was seated by the window.

"Where is Emilia?"

Tsuki asked in a low voice, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"Her room."

The words dripped with silent anger, causing Tsuki to flinch back though she knew she needed to apologize for being a complete ass.

Especially on Christmas day, she took a deep breath and re-entered the sitting room, where she felt everyone's eyes glaring at her.

"Look who's back" Haruka said in a dangerous tone.

"Haruka! That's enough" Setsuna said walking in behind Tsuki.

"Yes ma'am" Haruka said in a sarcastic tone resulting in a glare from Daichi and Michiru.

Tsuki felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she was looking down biting her lip afraid of what her elder sister or one of the others was going to come out with next. She looked at the hands owner and gave a faint smile all Setsuna had in her eyes was no hate just disappointment and concern.

"Listen, everyone I'm sorry for being a complete ass earlier I know I shouldn't have flew off the handle like that I guess I was shocked, scared. I don't know how I felt in that moment if I'm honest." Tsuki said quietly looking down at her hands again.

Every one's eyes softened they were dealing with a terrified teenager and realised they shouldn't have been as hard as they were by glaring at her as soon as she walked into the room.

Haruka felt a pang of guilt and then felt like a complete ass herself she was dealing with her terrified younger sister she should have realised that she would completely freak out if she found out she has a kid especially after what had happened to her.

She looked at Michiru who also had nothing but concern in her eyes and Haruka sighed and stood "I'm sorry Tsuki I guess I was a little too harsh on you I was just mad at the time." Haruka said "it's okay Haruka." Tsuki said.

"Excuse me" Tsuki said and then she ran out the room in tears Ryuko was clueless on what to do she looked over to Yaten who stood "you all owe me one." Yaten said and then ran out of the room after Tsuki.

Once she was outside she saw that Tsuki was standing some distance off, her aura completely distressed.

"You are afraid."

Yaten commented as she walked over and put a hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"What if that changes? What if I can't have kids? Yate, I've always wanted a big family….try being told that you _can't_ then having some kid pop out of nowhere and just announce to the world that she's your _daughter!"_

Tsuki ranted, causing the silver haired senshi to have to hide a smirk.

 _I have...well I actually felt it but still._

"Did you ever think that there is more ways than just having a child to have a large family?"

Yaten countered lightly before adding with a chuckle

"Tsuki, honesty you act exactly like Haruka….Speaking before you think."

With that Yaten sighed and added

"You are in shock _but_ think about how that kid feels...She came here for whatever reason and was probably afraid to let you know who she was, only to have you lash out at a mere slip up. To be honest she's probably just as scared as you."

Yaten stated, not even daring to think about what had happened after they had both ran off or the fact that there was something that was also being kept from Tsuki.

"I know I don't need you to come out here just to tell me that!"

Tsuki yelled, whirling around to face the other girl who just took a step back.

"I didn't come out to condemn you….Look….I'm not good with words...at all….or people in general _but_ I _know_ you feel like shit over this."

Yaten admitted before adding

"Come back inside….it's still christmas and we still have the gifts to get around too plus I am sure Makoto, Setsuna and Michiru would kill you if you skipped dinner after how hard they worked."

Tsuki kept her distance during the meal, preferring to eat at the counter in the kitchen, alone while the others ate in the dining area.

"You are being too hard on yourself."

Setsuna stated softly, walking past the young teen who just sighed.

"No, I'm not."

She stated bitterly, stabbing her chicken with her chopsticks.

"You may be eating alone but mind your manners. I _know_ you know better than act like that."

Setsuna chided gently before adding

"If you feel that badly go talk to Emilia. She is in the living room with the kids, Kikyuu and Shin."

Tsuki sighed then and stood up.

"sorry...I guess I'm not very hungry."

Setsuna sighed and sat down, putting a hand on Tsuki's.

"Well you invited death to dinner so tell me what's really bothering you?"

Setsuna asked, earning a sigh.

"I just...Don't know what to do Okasan! I know I need to appologize but I…..I'm horrible with words!"

Setsuna smiled sympathetically as she squeezed her wards hand gently.

"Just use this more than your brain because you'll overthink things."

The older senshi advised lightly, pointing to Tsuki's chest.

"Thanks Okasan."

Tsuki said, a small grin ghosting her features at Setsuna's light jab

"Go talk to her, though I think you have more than one person you need to be apologizing to."

This confused Tsuki, though before she could ask Setsuna had gotten up and walked out.


	154. Chapter 154

Tsuki sighed as she walked into the room, feeling all eyes on her.

"Emilia, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It just...caught me by surprise." she stated, getting onto the floor in a dogeza pose, something that everyone noticed she did a lot of, despite it being the least used apology.

Emilia's eyes went wide at this and she glanced over at Yaten who shrugged.

"Get off the floor...You're not a dog. I….guess I shouldn't have said anything anyway."

Emilia stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No...I over reacted and acted like a total ass. I...I guess it's just odd because I was told I would never be able to have kids."

Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh from the girl.

"It's okay...really."

Emilia stated, though how her voice shook told everyone it wasn't.

Tsuki stood then, sighing and reaching out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder though she flinched back slightly.

"No. it's not."

Tsuki answered before sighing and adding

"It's also christmas, which I just ruined for everyone."

She added, earning a look from the thirteen year old who smirked slightly.

"Not everyone but….I _know_ I wasn't the _only_ one that was hurt by your comment."

This confused Tsuki though Setsuna, who was standing against the doorframe let out a chuckle.

"She is clueless about _that_ as well Emi, give her time."

" 'bout what? What the hell are you two going on about?"

Tsuki demanded, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Are you _that_ ditzy?"

Yaten sighed, glancing over at the others who seemed to know just as much as everyone _but_ Tsuki.

 _Jeez._

"Oh just shut up."

Cerecere commanded from where she sat by the window, turning her attention away from the snowfall to glare at the teens before adding

"It's christmas, can we just get this shit over with?"

The rest of the evening passed without too much drama, though Tsuki could tell that she was being avoided by not only Emilia but also the amazon quartet for whatever reason.

Yaten had surprised her by giving her a necklace with a yellow flower like medallion on it, Taiki and Seiya had both gotten her clothing, though she had to admit she liked Taiki's better since the jacket was more her style.

Haruka had gotten her an very expensive pair of riding boots, causing her to glance up at the blonde curiously.

"In case you steal my bike again, brat."

Haruka retorted, a grin creeping over her face.

"I think that's my cue." Daichi chuckled, wading through the layers of discarded boxes and wrapping paper to tower over Tsuki briefly before offering her his hand.

"I need to take you outside for this gift."

He explained before adding in a playful tone that Tsuki had only ever heard him take toward Haruka.

"I want to see the look on her face."

Haruka commented, moving to follow them.

Tsuki wasn't sure what to expect, especially since Michiru had even remembered an off hand comment she had made one night at dinner and went as far as getting her the object though her eyes widened as they went into the garage, only to see a red and black racing style motorcycle parked near Haruka's car.

"Dad….You really shouldn't have…"

She stammered, feeling tears push against the backs of her eyes as she looked up at him, only to see that he was beaming.

"Tsuki, you literally ask for _nothing_ but you seemed to enjoy riding more than anything in the world so…I decided to get you your own set of wheels...though I had _some_ help."

He stated, looking toward Setsuna who sighed and handed Tsuki a wallet.

"I _made_ you a fake license so no one would know that a fifteen year old is driving _but_ you get _one_ citation or come home drunk and I _will_ take it back."

Tsuki nodded at that, not sure what she was supposed to do and feeling completely overwhelmed by everything.

"Thank you….All of you."

She managed to say, only to feel an arm pull her backward and against a stone hard chest.

"You're welcome but don't worry about it Tsuki, after all….This is what _family_ is suppose to be like."

Daichi stated.

"Yeah, even if they do get pissed off sometimes." Haruka agreed.

"Even after the mess earlier?"

Tsuki muttered, feeling Michiru's hand touch her shoulder.

"Tsuki, you over react when you are afraid or overwhelmed. I think we _all_ realize that."

She stated softly before adding

"Just _try_ not to do so again, I would hate to think how damaging that it would be to all of the involved, including you."


	155. Chapter 155

Tsuki sighed as she walked into the study like area that Setsuna had claimed for her own, knowing that she wouldn't be bothered there.

"Need something?"

Setsuna asked, looking up from the sketchbook that she was working on.

"No, Shin told me a while ago that my powers will be easier to deal with if I meditated. This is the only quiet place in the house."

Tsuki answered, earning a chuckle.

"With Emilia here things have gotten hectic huh?"

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh.

"You have no idea Oka-San. I woke up with a slug the size of my head looking at me this morning."

Setsuna chuckled and retorted

"Be glad that it was a slug and not a sea cucumber…I don't think I have ever seen Michiru that freaked out in a long time."

Tsuki chuckled at that mental image as she sat down on the floor farthest away from her mentor, her legs crossed in a half lotus pose.

Closing her eyes she tried to even out her breathing, relaxing though she felt as if she was floating within a few minutes.

" **So you came."**

 **The voice caught Tsuki off guard as she turned around and saw the glowing figure of a blue haired man standing behind her.**

" **You're…." he began, earning a smile.**

" **yes...We were wondering when this part of your powers would awaken."**

 **He answered with a small grin before adding "The Silver Queen especially wished to see you."**

" **Wait….why weren't you reincarnated?"**

 **Tsuki asked, grabbing his hand and finding it surprisingly warm.**

" **Because Chīsana kage, There was no sure way I would be able to save the two of you from the same fate as before."**

 **He answered calmly, a slight smile on his face before adding softly**

" **There is someone else here you may want to talk to."**

 **Tsuki looked up at him, only to earn a nod in front of her where a long haired boy stood, hands shoved in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face.**

" **Imōto, about mother…."**

 **Tsuki just shook her head, tears suddenly in her eyes.**

" **Don't…..I realized that Kenji….I forgive you….But it fuckin' hurts knowing my own brother…..i thought…"**

 **Suddenly she found herself pulled into a hug by the man beside of her, feeling herself melt into his embrace.**

" **We know….What that woman has done has cost her...besides you have Sailor Pluto now as well as that sister of yours, and those kids."**

 **He stated before adding in a soft voice "and not everyone can say that they technically have** _ **three**_ **fathers looking after them."**

 **Tsuki look up then, surprised written across her tear stained face a she turned to see who he was looking at, causing her to gasp.**

" **Daddy!"**

 **She yelled, earning a chuckle from the tall figure who was standing there, letting her run into his arms.**

" **Technically Daichi is that but I don't mind you calling me that."**

 **He chuckled before adding softly**

" **I'm sorry that...Akemi….Did all that."**

 **Tsuki spoke with them for some time until a soft, melodious voice called out.**

" **Now that you are done, I wish to speak to you alone about something."**

 **Tsuki's eyes went wide as she turned around, seeing not only The Queen Serenity herself but the King as well as the elder senshi standing in a bright light behind her.**

" **Lady Serenity!" she stated, clumsily bowing.**

" **I see you are just as graceful as always, Eclipse." Shunsuke chuckled.**

" **Oh stop teasing her." the queen chuckled before holding a hand out for Tsuki.**

" **Come, We need to talk."**

" **As you know I appeared to those girls telling them to find you, but you do not know what your job is with them." The queen stated as they walked, earning a sigh.**

" **I'm suppose to train them, right?"**

 **She asked, earning a small nod.**

" **Not only that….They will need….** _ **guidance….**_ **you are the one who would understand them the most so I figured you would be the one fit for the job."**

 **Tsuki had paused in her steps, glaring at the queen.**

" **You mean, Like a parent?"**

 **She stated, earning a sigh.**

" **Tsuki, the things of the past is not meant to repeat in your time. Those girls need** _ **you,**_ **Emillia came to the past to try to help but heavens knows that the girl is just as stubborn and badly spoken as you and her Mother and father."**

 **Serenity stated, earning a glare.**

" **Look, I am fucking fifteen. I don't want kids right now! I don't want anything! I just want a normal fucking childhood. You made sure Shoku didn't get that and Akemi sure as hell made sure I didn't! WOuld it kill one of you to let me have at least somewhat of a life!"**

 **Tsuki yelled, only to shrink back a few minutes later as she realized who she had yelled at.**

" **I know it doesn't seem fair and it is not like I am asking you to do something you don't know how too…..You did also want a large family, did you not?"**

Setsuna knew something was wrong when Tsuki suddenly stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh boy….What hte hell?"

She muttered, sighing as she summoned the garnet rod.

 _Sometimes I wish I hadn't taught her how to do that...It landed shoku in trouble and I feel it will do the same with Tsuki._

She thought, activating the orb.

Tsuki walked outside, driving her fist into the tree repeatedly, until she felt blood oozing up her arm.

"Auntie? You're hurt, let me…" Hotaru began, coming over from where she and the others had been playing in the small amount of snow that still lingered in their backyard.

"Don't touch me you little brat!"

Tsuki barked, jerking her hand away from the girl who's eyes went wide with surprise.

"But you're hurt."

Hotaru tried again, only to feel a sharp blow land across her face.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, tsuki in shock for what she had done but it seemed like an instant before everyone inside had came out to see what had happened.

"You!"

Haruka yelled, noticing instantly the mark and whirling to face Tsuki.

"Haruka I...I didn't mean…."

Tsuki stammered, only to find herself knocked to the ground by the older girl, feeling a hand print forming across her cheek.

"I may have let it by me once, But I sure as hell won't let it slide a second time!"

Tsuki could barely see where she was going as she rushed back toward the house, leaving everyone else outside.

"Haruka, You hit her in anger…..That is all she ever knew. You need to make sure that you hear her side of this and actually talk to her about it…...after all…..a punishment shouldn't invoke fear…."


	156. Chapter 156

**Warning: suicide attempt at the ending. Please do not read if it will trigger you.**

Haruka found Tsuki sitting in the basement of the house, broken pieces of mirror littering the floor along with blood.

"Oh my God….Tsuki...What happened?"

She demanded, rushing to her sister's side to see that the girl had a badly cut up arm.

When Tsuki wouldn't answer she repeated

"Tsuki...Tell me what happened."

The younger teen looked up then, red rimmed eyes filled with both fear and tears.

"I….I screwed up I….I deserve…"

She began, earning a sigh from haruka.

"Tsuki, I didn't slap you because I wanted you to hurt...In a way I wanted you to feel what you made Hotaru feel but I also lost my temper. I know Setsuna has struck you before in a similar manner but not out of anger…..I am sorry I scared you and made you think that you deserve…. _this._ "

Haruka choked up at this, taking a deep breath before gently blowing on the cuts, causing the currents of blood to clot.

"Tsuki….don't do this again….Please….I love you too much to see you hurt like this. I won't promise that I won't do that again because when it comes to the kids I am protective, especially with Hotaru. But You're my sister and I will _always_ ….Always love you. Understand?"

As she spoke Haruka felt a single tear slide down her face, though she didn't bother wiping it away.

"Let's go, get you cleaned up. Then we'll talk, Okay?"

She added, earning a nod.

Tsuki just couldn't control her emotions, though she was vaguely aware of Haruka lifting her up bridal style and taking her into the nearest bathroom.

"Ruka? I...I'm sorry."

She sniffled, earning a small smile.

"I know...But you need to tell Hotaru that. Hell, those kids love you more than you think Tsuki and you just keep pushing them away. They _want_ to get to know you….Don't you see that?"

Haruka replied softly, not taking her eyes off the cuts that she was currently cleaning with disinfectant.

"I know….I...I just…"

Tsuki began, earning a sigh.

"Afraid to get close to them because you are known to lash out? Tsuki, you can learn to handle that kind of anger...I know I did and I know Makoto and Rei can as well."

Haruka said softly, reaching up to ruffle Tsuki's hair before adding

"Come on, you have a little girl you need to apologize to."

TSuki did not make eye contact with anyone when she came into the room, instead stammering out an appology, eyes lowered.

"I...i forgive you aunty."

Hotaru sniffled, looking up from where she was practically buried into setsuna's side.

"We need to talk."

Michiru told Tsuki, her voice cold as she stood up and put a hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Michi, don't be too hard on her….She's terrified."

Haruka whispered, earning a sigh.

"I am well aware of that Haruka."

Tsuki followed her into her art studio, flinching when the mermaid like woman turned to her.

"What set you off?"

The question wasn't accusationary just quizicall, despite it's cold tone.

"I…..I….Had a vision….I...I'm suppose to…." Tsuki struggled with her mission, let alone admitting it aloud.

"So you found out? Tsuki, I think you need to work on that temper of yours so this doesn't repeat...not only for our sake but yours as well."

Michiru stated, smiling slightly at the girl before adding

"Tomorrow we're going to go talk to Rei….She has similar powers and..Well...Maybe she can help you not lash out."

Later that night Tsuki sat in the bedroom, glancing over at Tiger's eye who was lying in an odd position on the floor in his true form, tongue lolled out one corner of his mouth.

 _I'll never be like them….I'll never be able to be normal. The medicine was suppose to do it...it was suppose to take those feelings away…...I can't do this….Not anymore._

She thought as she walked slowly out of the room, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle before pausing by the phone.

A note pad lay there, along with a pen so that one could take down important numbers, Tsuki sighed as she reached a shaky hand out and wrote down.

 _I am sorry, I just can't take this…._

 _I know you all care about me, as I do you_

 _But I will never be normal will I?_

 _I don't want to hurt anyone again…_

 _Please understand and try not to hate me and don't blame yourselves._

 _Love, Tsuki_

With that she left, driving until the cold made it hard to focus then getting off the bike she headed into the forest, summoning her sword before closing her eyes.

 _Everyone, please forgive me._

She thought before plunging it into her stomach.


	157. Chapter 157

Haruka awoke with a start, feeling almost sick to her stomach as she sat up.

"Michiru...something is happening!"

She stated, unable to control her shaking.

"Haruka? What?"

Michiru asked sleepily, earning a sigh.

"I don't know! I...I just have to go!"

Haruka barked, stumbling to get out of bed.

"Wait!"

Michiru could feel that something was off and followed her.

"I'll come too."

When Haruka finally pulled over anyone could easily see a strange aura surrounding a small overgrown patch in the grove.

"Michiru, stay here."

Haruka ordered softly, getting out of the car.

As she drew nearer to the aura she saw Tsuki laying face down in a pool of her own blood, though the sword was laying beside of her.

"Oh my god…"

Haruka whispered, feeling as if she couldn't breath as she knelt down beside the younger girl's body.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead…..it takes more than that to kill your senshi team." a voice stated, causing Haruka to look up, only to see Yaten standing there.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?"

She snapped, earning a sigh.

"Haruka, The Queen put a special seal on each of you before you were reincarnated….You heal faster than any other living creature because of the goddess serene's power. Plus that mark on her arm causes any kind of blood to boost her abilities….."

Yaten stated, kneeling by the motionless figure and lifting up the blood stained fabric of her shirt.

"This is why you and the others don't scar and this is also why it takes more than a blast to kill you." she explained.

Michiru was tired of waiting as she walked over to where her lover had vanished to, only to find the gory scene in front of her.

"My god."

She muttered, rushing to Haruka's side.

"She's breathing….Barely. I called the others."

The blonde choked out.

Yaten glanced over at the small family, knowing just how much this had to hurt her.

Setsuna was the first to get there, along with Daichi who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Read this."

He stated, his voice trembling as he turned away from the scene.

Haruka could barely make it through the note, glancing up at Setsuna who only managed to say

"She felt as if she was a danger….that she would never be normal."

Tsuki awoke feeling as if she had been hit by a bus, the bright lights hurting her head though she couldn't move unless pain shot through her.

"You're awake!"

Tsuki looked up to see that it was Haruka who had spoken, though she looked ran down, as if she had not slept in days.

"Sis…"

Tsuki whispered, only to be shushed.

"You were out for three days….Just what was you thinking? How could you think that…..How could you just put us through that!?"

Haruka asked, beginning to cry so she turned her back to the younger girl.

"I….I…." Tsuki began, only to find herself unable to arrange her thoughts into words as she recalled what had happened the day that lead up to that night.

"Please don't hate me."

She chose to say instead, earning a choked scoff.

"Hate you? Do you think any of us could ever do that Tsuki?! None of us have been able to focus on anything since this happened just thank god that the Kurai clan had their voodoo shit or Usagi wouldn't have been able to save you!"

Haruka retorted turning to face the younger girl again before adding

"Fuck it all Tsuki, Why didn't you just come talk to one of us? None of us could have handled a loss like that, especially not me Tsuki….I can't handle losing another family member."

Tsuki choked up at the words, moving to sit up only to gasp in pain.

"Don't move, it may have healed but it left a deep tissue bruise which unfortunately gets worse before they heal."

Haruka stated, rushing to her side to help her back down.

"Ruka I….I just…." Tsuki began, earning a sigh.

"I saw your note Tsuki….I just don't understand how you thought we'd be better off without you."

Haruka replied, just as the door opened to reveal Yaten.

"She's awake...That's good. We were starting to worry that we failed to heal an internal bleed."

She stated, sitting a tray of food down on the bedside table.

"No, Ami made sure that wasn't an risk." Haruka assured before adding softly "I'll leave you two to talk….I think Tsuki remembers something."

Tsuki sighed as she felt Yaten sit down on the bed, taking a moment before she added

"I remember the past Yaten….I don't know if our paths are still written in blood like it was back then but I am willing to wait and see….Just tell me that….We didn't really have _that_ kind of relationship in the past with…."

Tsuki began, earning a laugh.

"Tsuki, we did but you seem more weirded out by that than by dating me."

Yaten retorted, earning a sigh.

"I have Shoku's memories…..I know you aren't a complete ass."

Tsuki replied.


	158. Chapter 158

Tsuki moved slowly down the stairs, being helped by Tiger's eye.

"Are you sure you're suppose to be up and around?" Emilia asked from the couch, earning a snort.

"I'm not lying in bed all week brat."

She stated, sitting down beside of her before adding

"Your sister's….where are they?"

She asked, earning a surprised look.

"You know? The old Moon queen told you like she did them?"

Emilia questioned, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, She did."

A silence passed between them after some time before Emillia spoke again.

"So…..are we...Cool now?"

She asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I over reacted like that, I just…...I went into shock you know and I am not a good person when that happens."

Tsuki answered simply as Haruka walked into the room.

"Tsuki, what are you doing up? You know Ami said…."

She began, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, Ami said…..and Yaten said and Makoto said….Look, I was going stir crazy up there. I won't move around much, I just need to be out f that room."

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle from Setsuna who had just came home from work.

"Tsuki... I think you need to listen to your sister's concerns."

She stated, earning a look from Tsuki, though this just caused Haruka to laugh.

"I don't think even a lecture from you would make her listen." she retorted before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to over do it or anything. I just want to not be holed up." Tsuki stated, earning a chuckle.

"I know, we have to give you a hard time."

Emilia giggled at this and muttered

"See that doesn't change."

Setsuna chose that moment to drop her jacket over Emillia's head.

"Zip it you."

She stated before winking at Tsuki before adding "do something with her."

Tsuki just held up her hands.

"Oh no, you are not piting me against her when I am like this!"

Emillia laughed retorting

"Yeah Jiji!"

Setsuna glared down at her, trying to keep the smile off her face as she retorted

"You call me that one more time and you will find yourself not only back in your time, but also ten years younger."

She threatened, though all seriousness was gone in her voice.

"You woudn't!"

Emillia retorted, earning a smirk.

"Wanna try me?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Haruka sat on the counter, drying dishes for Michiru.

"I don't know what to do. Tsuki sure as hell won't talk to them and they won't even _look_ at her."

She stated, earning a sigh,

"well….Why don't you ask Cerecere to talk with her? She is the oldest and she will be the hardest to win over. Junjun and Vesves are still young enough to forgive easily and Pallapalla of course is quick to forgive." Michiru replied, earning a sigh.

"Or it could be a repeat of a lightning punch to the chest, try explaining _that_ one to others."

Haruka retorted as she stood up, heading toward the back porch.

"Ceres, come here a second."

She called, causing the pink haired girl to sigh.

"I am not talking to her Tenou-San."

She stated instantly, jumping up onto the porch.

"Tsuki _knows_ why you were sent to her. Now either you can go talk to her about it or she may as wells talk to one of the one's who don't yell at her whenever she walks past." Haruka stated, knowing very well she was conning the girl into talking to Tsuki but she saw no other way.

"Ugh….you're right."

Cerecere stated with a sigh before heading inside.

"Tsuki, seriously. Be careful!"

Michiru fussed, watching as the fifteen year old struggled to walk over to the fridge.

"I'm fine….It's not like the hole is still there."

Tsuki retorted, panting.

"Jeez Ma, you're going to pass out if you keep that up!"

Emillia stated, running over to her.

Cerecere watched wide eyed as Tsuki let the younger girl grab her arm to steady her.

"Get off, I was the bastard dumb enough to stab them self."

Tsuki growled, only to be ignored by the younger teenager.

"Yeah well I'm dumb enough to help your ass too."

Emillia retorted.

Cerecere watched, exspecting Tsuki to lash out only to hear a bark of laughture.

"Brat."

She was surprised when that was the only reaction that Tsuki had, causing her to look up at Haruka who just chuckled.

"Ceres, Tsuki isn't the kind to just bite your head off for speaking to her. Go on."

Tsuki looked over at them then, causing the eleven year old's nerves to flutter as she walked over.

"We need to talk."

She stated, causing Tsuki to sigh.

"Knew this was coming…..Okay...Just let me get back to the couch."

Cerecere watched as each step made the girl grimace, prompting Haruka to actually half carry her back to the couch.

"Tomorrow you are staying in bed."

Haruka stated firmly once they were in the living room, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"Don't even think about arguing, I am still older than you."

Haruka stated, meeting the look with her own before adding to Emillia.

"Emi, come help me and Michiru in the kitchen. Leave these two to talk."

Emillia went to argue, only to earn a light shove.

"Go on slowpoke."

"Haruka said you knew…." Cerecere began, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Cerecere….I am sorry because what I said before must have really hurt you and your sisters. Cerecere….I won't sugar coat things, I was raped so badly that it left me unable to have kids…..Now I find out I have four kids that are more or less appointed to me _and_ in the future I have a smart ass daughter with Yaten and whoever the girl's Dad is."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"It had to be a shock."

Cerecere stated, looking down.

"Yeah, it was. But I think I understand why serenity wanted you to live with me now…..I know what happened to you Ceres and I could kill them, I just want to formally appologize for christmas." Tsuki replied, closing her eyes.

"At least you….got us something we would like. Junjun hasn't looked up from that game system for days." Cerecere chuckled.

"I am sorry though. I never meant to hurt any of you….not like this."

Cerecere timidly put a hand on Tsuki's arm, noticing that the older girl flinched.

"I think we figured that out…"

She began only for a voice call from the doorway.

"Tsuki? Can I talk to you a second?"


	159. Chapter 159

"Do you mind to clear out? We can finish our chat later." Tsuki stated, earning a small grin.

"Yes ma'am."

Cerecere stated, quickly leaving the room.

"Ma'am?"

Ryuko asked, earning a laugh.

"Long story."

Tsuki answered before sighing and adding "What's up?"

Ryuko sighed as she glanced down at the carpet.

"I'm going to sound like a freeloader or gold digger or something."

Ryuko began, choking up though Tsuki only took her hand.

"This is it isn't it? We're just friends."

Tsuki guessed, earning a surprised look.

"Suki, you act like…."

Ryuko began, earning a sigh.

"Ryuko. I _understand._ I am no empath but I want to know why now."

Tsuki replied simply, earning a sigh.

"I'm going to sound like a whore but I met someone last night that made my heart jump into my throat."

Ryuko stated, earning a laugh.

"You're not a whore, it just sounds like you met the one."


	160. Chapter 160

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this.**

 **a/n: If you read this and recognize what game it is, feel free to mention it in a review. (pretty sure I am the only one who remembers it, though it was for ps1-ps2 so it's really old.)**

"So you and Ryuko aren't together anymore?"

Vesves asked, earning a sigh,

"No."

"But you two were together just yesterday! Man that's complicated! And aren't you suppose to hate your ex? Why is she eating pizza on our couch!?" Junjun asked, earning a chuckle from both of the teens who were in the room.

"Be nice."

Michiru chided before adding

"Some break ups don't leave hard feelings."

"It sucks that you two aren't together though, Ryuko's cool." Junjun stated from where she sat on the bed, game system in hand.

"What are you playing?"

Tsuki asked, looking over the girl's shoulder

"Final bout, now leave me alone. I'm getting my ass stomped!"

Tsuki laughed at that and glanced over at Cerecere who was muttering under her breath.

"Thanks for keeping me company you two, I mean….I can barely move right now."

She stated, earning a sigh.

"Well after you about fell on your face trying to go to the bathroom we figured it would be better to just keep you up here until your stomach is better." cerecere retorted.

"Damn it!"

Tsuki laughed at Junjun's expression as the young girl dropped the game down onto the bed.

"Let me see if I can get you past that level."

She offered, earning a sigh

"Good luck."

Tsuki almost instantly recognized the characters and smiled slightly.

"Whoa, they still make this? Danny and I grew up with the cartoon series of this!"

Tsuki admitted, earning a surprised look.

"Really?"

Junjun asked

"Yeah, though I don't recognize this chick here." Tsuki stated, indicating one of the characters.

"Oh, you haven't seen the new series then!" Junjun retorted before adding "We could watch it together sometime if you want?"

Cerecere rolled her eyes at this but couldn't help but smile at the fact that Junjun was actually excited this time.

"I'll stick to my plants and books while you two weirdos play video games and watch some half baked tv show."

She stated, earning a glare from Junjun.

"Shut up, at least I don't read books about people fucking!"

Junjun snapped.

"Whoa, okay….for one language for two what the ever living heck?"

Tsuki retorted, caught off guard.

"Sorry." junjun stated, though cerecere just sighed and shrugged.

"It's not like I don't know how the human body works."

She retorted, causing Tsuki to face palm.

"My god…."


	161. Chapter 161

Tsuki awoke to find someone standing near her bed, shaking her lightly.

"Pallas, what is it?" she asked, grunting from pain as she sat up.

"I….Please don't be mad…..I…."

Tsuki sighed and just flipped on the light, instantly noticing what it was the girl was scared about.

"Go get yourself cleaned up okay?"

She stated, her voice softer than anyone could imagine it as she got out of bed slowly, making her way over to the doorway.

"Don't….I'll do it. This happens sometimes, though less frequently now." Setsuna stated tiredly.

"Oka-san…" Tsuki began to argue, only to earn a look.

"No Tsuki, Bed _now._ "

Tsuki glared but before she could argue a sharp pain jolted through her torso, causing her to almost fall.

"See? Everything inside you right now is bruised…..Sailor moon could heal most of it but it will still hurt for a few days."

Setsuna reminded her firmly, helping her up and back into bed.

"Mom...I…." Tsuki began, though her medicine was quickly catching up to her.

"Shh...just sleep now little shadow, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"So she finally called you that in english?"

Haruka yawned as she stood in the doorway.

"Evidently….what are you doing up anyway?" Setsuna replied, earning a smirk.

"A certain dog decided to wake Michiru and I up to take it out…..one guess at the lousy bastard that got stuck taking it out."

"I take it Michiru made you do it?"

Setsuna teased lightly before adding

"Pallas had another accident….First time in a long time though."

Haruka just nodded.

"The doctor did say that it was psychological so I am going to guess that thinking Tsuki could possibly die caused it."

She replied before adding softly

"I just hope the ancient queen knew what she was doing when she told Ceres that Tsuki would help them."

Setsuna nodded, understand Haruka's concern.

"I think they will benefit from each other….Which brings me to something we need to talk about

later."

Tsuki was awoken by Junjun yelling at her that it was time for breakfast, causing her to sit up all too quickly and almost gag from the pain.

"Oh...Sorry…..I forgot….Sorry…." Junjun rambled, her voice dropping low as she realized what she had caused.

"I'll be okay…..In a minute."

Tsuki rasped, just as Haruka rushed in.

"What happened?" She demanded, causing the little girl to flinch back.

"I rose too quickly. I'm okay." Tsuki answered

"I...Forgot and yelled….I'm sorry."

Junjun admitted, earning a sigh.

"Well….Both you be careful." Haruka responded simply before adding

"I'll help you downstairs once the pain stops. How did you sleep?" Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"Like a rock...though Pallas woke me up at some point."

Tsuki answered before slowly getting to her feet, wincing as she did so.

"Shit...It hurts worse today."

She growled, grabbing onto Haruka's arm to balance herself.

"They get worse before they get better kitten."

Haruka stated before adding

"Why don't you just stay in here and I'll bring breakfast to you?"

Tsuki just sighed and nodded.

"Can I eat in here with her so she won't be alone?"

Junjun asked, earning a surprised look.

"Of course."

After breakfast Tsuki sat on the bed, eyes closed. She had been this way for over an hour which had prompted Junjun and Vesves to decide to scribble on the fifteen year old with markers.

"When she blasts the two of you to jupiter somewhere I am going to laugh."

Cerecere stated from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Oh come on, as if she can do anything!" Junjun retorted, not noticing how Tsuki's lips twitched slightly upward at this.

"Well if you get your butts kicked don't say I didn't warn you." Cerecere retorted, motioning to Pallapalla to be quiet.

Tsuki had been meditating until the girl's bickering had disturbed her, though she stayed motionless, letting them have their fun until she finally lashed out, knocking them both backward onto the bed, smirking.

"Just you wait until I am well you brats, I'll get you back for this." she stated, her tone playful as tried to look threatening, though it was easy to see that it was all play.

"I'll take you on."

Vesves challenged, trying not to laugh.

"Cerecere? Is this okay?" Pallapalla whispered to the oldest of the four girls, earning a sigh and a nod.

"Yeah, I think it is….She's no real threat Sis. Her bark is worse than her bite."


	162. Chapter 162

"You know your parents is going to strangle you for being gone this long." Setsuna chuckled as she watched Emillia shadowbox at the time gates.

"Yeah, why do you think I am not going back right now? If I am going to get a thrashing I'm going to make it count!"

She retorted, earning a laugh.

"Emi, you're not going to get thrashed. Even I know that, though I don't think you want to get stuck in another training session with the commander."

The young teen laughed then.

"You're right, I don't. Mama's training sessions is tougher than yours obaasan."

She stated, earning a chuckle.

"I'm sure your mother holds back more than I would have on her Emillia. After all you don't have quite the same level of temper that she does….I don't even think you take anything after your parents….you're just cheeky whereas both the commander and healer are very bad tempered if you set them off."

"Papa's not much better….Though they are a lot calmer than either Mama or Oka-San."

Emilia stated before adding softly

"Do you think they will get together in this time? I'm not asking for a direct answer from the future….I'm asking Setsuna, not Pluto the goddess of time and the underworld."

"Well only time will tell little one but don't worry, I think if the two aren't too stubborn it will happen."

Setsuna replied before adding softly "stop worrying. Things will work out."

"Have you seen Hotaru or any of the other kids? I think they got swallowed by a black hole." Haruka asked, earning a chuckle from Michiru who was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"They're in Tsuki's room."

She stated, earning a sigh.

"They are supposed to be in bed by this time aren't they? Why do I get yelled at when I do that?"

Haruka retorted, earning a laugh.

"Oh Haruka, go upstairs and see why they're still up." Michiru retorted, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

When she went to the teen's room Haruka had to bite back a laugh because Tsuki was seated on the bed, making shadows form along the walls to illustrate the story she was telling them.

"Hate to interrupt guys but it's time for bed." she called finally when Tsuki was finished, noticing the blush on Tsuki's face at this.

"Do we have too?"

Hotaru whined, earning a chuckle.

"Afraid so, you all have school tomorrow and Tsuki needs to study tomorrow as well."

Haruka responded, earning a groan.

"Oh come on, if you go to bed now maybe Tsuki and I will take you all camping when she gets well? I know you all would like that."


	163. Chapter 163

"I can't do this!"

Tsuki yelled, slamming the book down onto the table only to earn a sigh from Setsuna who shook her head.

"Tsuki...This is important to know."

She argued firmly, flipping the book back open before adding

"I'll tell you what, if you can get three questions right I'll let you take a small break until you're not ready to break something."

Tsuki just leered and returned her attention to the book, muttering under her breath repeatedly.

Haruka heard the crash before she had any idea what it was, though when she walked in she winced just at the sight of the shattered glass.

"Tsuki, take your books and study in Setsuna's office. At least you won't take your temper out on a tea kettle there."

She stated, going to get a broom.

When she came back into the room she saw that Tsuki was shaking, looking as if she was close to being sick.

"You're not in trouble Tsuki, But you're suppose to be studying not breaking Michiru's expensive tea pots...Though I know all about being frustrated with homework." Haruka stated, patting her on the shoulder as she moved past her.

"Sis? I didn't even mean to blast it."

Tsuki muttered, earning a nod.

"Figured that, at least you didn't sneeze hot soup across the room….now _that_ I have done."

Haruka retorted.

When Michiru came home she noticed that Tsuki's room was locked and that the teen would not answer for anyone.

"Do you know what's up with Tsuki?"

She asked Haruka who sighed.

"She accidently broke one of your many tea kettles….She's freaking out a bit."

The blonde answered, earning a laugh from Michiru.

"Go tell her it's time for dinner and tell her I said that if she doesn't get down here I'll come up there and blast her down here."

The mermaid like woman retorted.

"Just be glad that she's acting like the other girls than an scared tomcat."

Setsuna commented from the kitchen.

"Including avoiding her homework I assume?"

Michiru retorted as she walked into the kitchen, earning a chuckle.

"History and Math seems to be her weak points. Maybe you can try to teach her in another way?"

Setsuna retorted


	164. Chapter 164

Tsuki glared at Setsuna who sighed once again.

"Tsuki, seriously….How do you expect to pass highschool like this?"

She asked, only for the teen curse at her.

"How about you two take a break? I think you both are about to pop a vein at this rate." Hawk's eye stated as he sat two cups of tea down onto the table.

"Thank you."

Setsuna breathed, glancing over at her student who was still glaring.

"Wipe that look off your face or it'll stick that way."

She stated, though her annoyance had settled a little.

"I'm going to take a walk….Tiger's eye, come on."

"Why do I have a feeling she's going to go complain to Daichi?"

Hawk's eye chuckled, earning a sigh.

"I know it's a good thing they've been close ever since Tsuki's been up and walking again but seriously she has been over there every night this week because of a fight she's either had with me or with Haruka."

Setsuna answered, earning a laugh.

"That's just teenagers….Kids in general really. I think she leaves because she doesn't want to do something that will make you guys hate her, which we both know won't happen but she respects you too much to do more than grumble at you. With Daichi on the other hand, poor man gets to help her with martial arts."

Hawk's eye retorted, taking a seat at the table as well.

"Yeah, there is _that_. I am grateful that he seems to have a far less easier time pissing her off than either Haruka or I do."

The time guardian retorted.

"She tries so hard to impress you two is her problem, Michiru is just smart enough to not train seriously with her. Those two more or less play fight and if the last few days are any indicator I think that maybe you and Tsuki should do something together before Haruka takes all the younger girls camping...Just to let her know you still see her as you did before these failed homeschooling sessions."

Tsuki stood in the darkness of the void, dressed in the golden armor that she remembered the king of uranus wearing in Shoku's memories, his golden sword in her hands as she followed his instructions, though the heavy gravity of the area causing her whole body to shake.

"Tsuki, You aren't usually this affected. What's wrong?" Daichi asked, earning a sigh.

"Oka-sama and I are fighting again."

Daichi sighed and motioned for his daughter to sit down.

"Tsuki, you have a hard time sitting still to learn things and I am sure Setsuna has noticed that. _Talk_ to her about it, see if there is _something_ you two can work out together to make it less stressful." he stated, earning a sniffle from the teen.

"I don't want them to think I'm an idiot Dad."

She stated, earning a sigh.

"I am sure they don't nor wont. You just think you need to impress them when in reality they already love you enough without that. They are proud enough of you without all of that you know."

He stated calmly before adding with a light clap on his daughter's shoulder.

"Now stop sulking and go talk to Setsuna, it's almost night and I am sure they want you to eat dinner with the rest of your family. Besides you promised that you'd watch Hotaru tonight so that Michiru and Haruka could go to the movies right?"

Dinner was almost ready when Tsuki walked through the door, instantly getting tackled by Pallapalla, who seemed to cling to her almost as much now as she had to Michiru.

"Oi, The hell ya trying to do? Knock me over?" she growled playfully, ruffling the childs hair before heading into the kitchen.

"Okka-san? Do you have a minute to talk?" she asked, earning a nod.

"Cerecere? Can I trust you and Haruka to not let the noodles burn and congeal again?" Setsuna replied, to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Yes Obasan."

Setsuna glared lightly at the girl who just giggled before sighing and following Tsuki out of the room.

"I am going to Emillia for explaining what Jiji meant." she muttered, causing Tsuki to smile slightly.

"Look I'm sorry about being a…..moron for the past few days but I….I can't help how I feel you know and I don't even know what that is that I feel and it annoys me that I almost always mess up in some way….I.."

Tsuki pauses, just shrugging as she lets the words die on her lips.

"Tsuki, I know you're struggling. Sure it's annoying sometimes when you start lashing out but I never say anything do I? I see how _hard_ you try. But if something is bothering you or difficult I want you to tell at least one of us and we'll work something out, okay? This isn't to force you to be like anyone else, this is to help _you."_

Setsuna stated, hand gripping the teen's shoulder before adding

"We can talk after dinner….I think it's best we not leave an eleven year old and Haruka tending to the food least we have to start from scratch...your sister is as inpatient as you sometimes."

Tsuki laughed aloud at this, the tension gone.

"Sets?"

She began, earning a look of curiosity

"Yes Kage?"

Tsuki blushed at the nickname.

"Thanks for not being mad...I was really rude earlier."

She responded, earning a small smile from the time guardian who wrapped an arm around her tightly..

"Tsuki, you apologized that's more than enough. Besides you know that I am not _that_ easy to get angry, annoyed maybe but not full out angry….I don't think you could manage to do so in this life, you're not exactly brash like Shoku nor are you _that_ mischievous."

Tsuki laughed at this, relaxing a bit as she glanced up at Setsuna.

"There is something else I need to tell you about, though it is something we can talk about around the others."

Michiru watched as Tsuki and Haruka argued over soccer, something they both seemed to enjoy, though it made her head spin just to listen to them sometimes.

"She still has her moments but at least she's being a normal fifteen year old. Though I have a feeling that she's more stir-crazy since she has been up and moving again."

Setsuna commented, earning a chuckle from the guardian of neptune.

"Well I'd rather have her like this."

Michiru stated, just as Tsuki chose that moment to accidently spill her soup all over herself.

"Fucking damnit!" she yelled, causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"Go get changed, I'll clean this up." Haruka ordered, grabbing a handful of napkins to mop up the floor.

Tsuki vanished upstairs, muttering an apology to the room as she left.

"She's still like a scared puppy sometimes though."

Haruka commented

"Well she got beat as a kid, who can blame her? I mean you have slapped me upside the head but I was never afraid of you." Vesves commented, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Well stop being a little conniving brat and maybe I won't have to now will I?" the racer retorted playfully, only for the little girl to stick her tongue out at her.

"Isn't it strange how much like a family we have truly became in the last few days?"

Michiru stated, just as Tsuki came back into the room, wearing a pair of ball shorts.

"Well...We've been through alot together these last few days."

Tiger's eye retorted before adding

"Though Daichi is still a strange man."

"Oh, he's always been that way. He can't sit still long enough to have a family meal." Haruka commented, glancing over at Tsuki who just glanced away.

"Now I see where you two get it from. Though at least you two will eat more than a cold sandwich at mealtime." Michiru retorted.

"Hey, why do you think I'm in so many sports at school now we have semi-peace? If I don't wear myself down I would be just like him!" Haruka stated in response.

"Maybe you would benifit of a more relaxed physical activity besides training with Daichi?"

Setsuna suggested to Tsuki who sighed.

"Ka-san, I am _fine._ "

Tsuki growled out, earning a chuckle.

"Not saying you aren't, it was just a suggestion."

Setsuna stated.

"Su-chan, take a chill-pill. Oba-chan is just suggesting something." Emillia stated

"sorry...It's just….." Tsuki began, standing up suddenly "Never mind….I'm going out."

"Tsuki, for the love of all things holy talk to them about how you feel! You might not be sure of emotion but they will and can help you. I know you feel badly about everything but pushing people away will not help!"

Shin yelled, following Tsuki who just stopped and sighed.

"Fine….Tell Setsuna I'm going to the gates."


	165. Chapter 165

"You wanted to talk?"

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh.

"Sorry i wandered down here, I know this place is off limits but I do like to see into each universe." Tsuki stated, earning a small chuckle.

"Tsuki, I'd rather you do this than binge drink. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Setsuna stated, taking a seat beside of her.

"You saw my note….You all did. I just…..I'm just….not sure if I am cut out for this world. Shoku was an assassin and I…...My own mother tried to kill me. I don't know how a family is suppose to be and I don't want to let anyone down...But…."

Tsuki began, only to be cut off by a hand lightly gripping her shoulder.

"You think that you aren't strong enough or smart enough to belong with us is that one reason?" she guessed, noting the girl's blush.

"Tsuki, you can sit still if your mind is racing with thoughts or if something holds your attention, that is just like how Haruka is. Honestly the only reason she makes it through a school day is because she is in P.E right before lunch and then she has track after school on most days. Which brings up what I also wanted to suggest…"

Setsuna replied, earning a look.

"What?"

Tsuki snapped, though instantly glancing down.

"Sorry."

Setsuna just nudged her slightly, prompting her to look up so that she could see that she wasn't angry.

"I think you would learn better if you went back to school….and if you joined more activities and made more friends. You didn't get to be a normal kid and you sorely need to have people to trust outside your family, after all who can you complain about your family with if you only have them?"

"So you mean….you're not angry that I keep….messing up?"

She asked sheepishly earning a sigh.

"Tsuki, I wouldn't have noticed how bad your concentration was if hawk's eye didn't point it out. He noticed that you just zone out after a while then your temper gets the best of you. Also you seem to be snappy at all of us since your little incident in the forest."

Setsuna admitted, earning another sigh.

"I….I….wish I had what you all did. You all had a childhood in this life, some cut short too quickly but even Michiru admits that as a child she got to act like a mostly normal kid, despite her art and violin skills. I guess I just don't feel like I have…. _anyone…._ really."

The teenager shrugged, feeling familiar pressure behind her eyes.

"Tsuki….this is about your mother isn't it? About how you had to…"

Setsuna guessed, only to have the girl turn and throw herself into the older senshi's arms.

"Do you remember the battle Shoku had with the Kurai right before earth choose that weakened state of the military to attack?" Setsuna asked, getting a negative shake of the head as an answer.

"We were all fighting, Shoku was fighting with a random soldier when she saw the king go down, she went into a rage and charged directly into the fray to see that the one who killed him was her very own brother. Shoku turned into a monster, seeming to lavish in the bloodspill though it took a toll on her, she cried for days and she would not allow anyone to offer comfort."

Setsuna stated, causing Tsuki to look up.

"I….It wasn't like that…..I didn't…"

She stammered, earning a nod.

"I risked your own life for everyone….something Shoku would have struggled with. Tsuki, you aren't a bad person because of all of that because all in all you are very much compassionate, just a bit aloof and unsure of yourself."

When the pair returned tsuki headed to her room while Setsuna sank onto the couch.

"How is she?" Haruka asked, earning a smile.

"Better...she's going to get her things together for school tomorrow...and to call Ryuko to see if she can see what clubs are still accepting members."

Setsuna answered before sighing and adding

"The poor girl is shattered from that battle, no wonder she's lashing out at everyone. She really thinks she's a monster."

"You did tell her monsters don't tell little kids bedtime stories or make up nonsense about spells to ward off monsters in closets right?"

Haruka chuckled.

"I still want to know what language she stole for that spell….It's no known language but with that stuff she started watching who know's what she is saying."

Setsuna retorted just as the sound of a loud bang came from upstairs, causing the three outer senshi to rush toward the noise.

Tsuki was stand in the bathroom, slime dripping from her.

"Vesta! Next time you fucking summon anything don't summon **anything** in the bathroom!"

They heard her yell as they walked into the hallway, only to see the mess.

"Sorry! I didn't even know it had gotten away from me!" Vesves replied, earning a sigh.

"Whatever….I'm using the downstairs bathroom." Tsuki retorted, disgust obvious in her voice.

"Vesta, help me clean this up….you really shouldn't someone things in the house anyway." Michiru stated softly, though she looked rather amused as Tsuki walked down the stairs mumbling to herself.

"Yes ma'am."

The redhead stated before adding nervously "It was an accident...you don't think…"

"None of us are especially angry about this Vesta, tsuki just didn't want a goo bath." Haruka retorted before adding "neither would I either, stuff looks like glue."

"It's just...she's been so nice to us lately I don't want to mess that up."

Vesves admitted, earning a sigh.

"Nothing will...she likes you kids…. _a lot._ Remember the time you blew up half the backyard and I was furious?" Haruka replied, putting a hand on the girl's head.

"Yeah."

"Well did that change how I acted around you?" Haruka prompted lightly

"No."

Vesves responded, earning a grin.

"see? Just because someone gets angry with you doesn't mean they are going to love you any less."

Haruka knew that it was true, Tsuki did care for these kids although she had never said it.

"Really? You think she loves us?"

Junjun cut in, through all of them looked surprised.

"Think so? How about know so?" Michiru responded before adding

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up and _maybe_ we'll let you stay up an extra hour so you can all watch a movie or something."


	166. Chapter 166

"So your real name is Satsuki? Why don't you go by it instead of Tsuki? It sounds elegant and cool!" Usagi stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki who looked up from her bento, responding in an emotionless voice.

"Because my _mother_ wore that name out."

She answered before returning to her food.

"Oh stop pestering her Usagi, she doesn't like her name. So what? We call Minako Mina half the time." Rei stated, earning a look from the other blonde who was currently whispering to Makoto about something.

"Hey! Don't get me involved in this! I haven't done anything!"

Everyone started to laugh at this, though Tsuki gave a small grin as she glanced down at her watch.

"Wonder where Haruka and Michiru are? They're usually the first ones here." she commented, earning a shrug from Yaten.

"No idea...Maybe they sensed something and darted off on their own as usual." The silver haired girl stated, earning a sigh.

"We would have noticed if something was up."

Ami reminded them before

"Oh they're probably just necking somewhere. You know how those two are!" Minako stated, causing Tsuki to get choked on the rice she was eating.

"Minako, That was a little too much fucking info...I didn't need the mental image of those two in my head." she stated, causing everyone to crack up once again.

"Oh, have you walked in on them then?" Minako stated, watching as Tsuki blushed crimson.

"Once." she stated before adding "Thank god they were just making out and _not_ anything else!"

Tsuki replied, much to everyone's amusement.

Ryuko chose that moment to walk over, wearing the jacket that Tsuki had bought for her.

"Hey ya'll." she stated, sitting down beside Tsuki as if nothing had happened between them,

"I figured you'd either be causing trouble with the others or something." Tsuki stated, earning a blush and a sigh.

"Well we're still friends aren't we? Can't I come over and talk to you without you being weird?"

Ryuko retorted.

"Wait! You broke up!?"

"No way!"

"You two were perfect together!"

Tsuki groaned at the sudden voices speaking at the same moment, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Guys calm down, we're fine. So what if we're not together?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle from Ryuko who responded

"Yeah, her stubborn ass and I would have clashed badly anyway farther on."

Tsuki elbowed her lightly before adding "yeah, I think we work out better as friends than lovers."

"Say Tsuki, me and the guys were going to hang out after school, wanna come?" Ryuko added, turning her attention back toward Tsuki who shrugged before retorting

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

As soon as the bell rang Tsuki followed Ryuko out into the parking lot where a group of students from the other classes had gathered.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Tsuki-Kun." a boy with dyed purple hair stated, his shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest, although everything about how he was dressed was against the school dress code.

"And you are?" Tsuki replied challengingly, earning a smirk

"Kin Akiyama, Nice to meet you." he responded, extending his hand toward her.

"Pleasure." she responded, accepting his hand.


	167. Chapter 167

Tsuki stood in Ryuko's house, wincing as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing how the pale skin was bruised and that blood was still coming out the side of her mouth, despite how many times she had wiped it away.

"Whoa! Okay, What happened to you?" Senna asked, walking into the bathroom only to take a full step back.

"I evidently suck at skateboarding." Tsuki commented, earning a laugh from Ryuko who was seated on the edge of the bathtub.

"She face planted into a fire hydrant." the punkish girl chuckled, earning an eye roll from Senna.

"You two have fun with that little gang of yours, I'm going on a date."

She stated, earning a surprised look from Ryuko who instantly jumped up, knocking Tsuki slightly toward the sink, causing her to spill Peroxide on the tiled floor.

"Damn it!"

Tsuki hissed, setting about to clean up while Ryuko asked

"Who ya going out with!?"

Senna just smirked slightly and retorted

"Wouldn't you like to know, little sister?"

Before leaving.

"Who would be crazy enough to date her? Hell, I thought she was asexual or something." Ryuko commented, causing Tsuki to let out a laugh.

"Ryuko, you're sister's hot...Haven't you heard all the fuck boys take bets on who will end up fucking her?"

She retorted, causing her friend's face to go red.

"Ew...Okay. I did not need to know that, or the fact that you think my sister's hot."

Haruka was beyond worried as she glanced at the clock.

"She was suppose to be home two hours ago!" she stated, earning a sigh from Michiru who was sitting on the couch beside of her, leaning against her side while reading.

"Haruka, she's fifteen and she's out with her friends. Relax."

She stated calmly just as the door opened and Tsuki walked in.

"I'm home! Sorry I am late, had a skateboarding accident."

She called, only to notice that it was quiet as she walked in and took a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"You're wearing Ryuko's gang shirt….What the hell? I thought you broke up?" Haruka commented, earning laugh.

"I fell off of a skateboard and got mud all over me, I would rather not drag mud into the house." Tsuki stated, earning a laugh.

"I'd like to see your clumsy ass on a skateboard."

Her sister commented as she glanced over at Michiru who was almost laying in with her head in her lap now.

"It's quiet here tonight." Tsuki commented, earning a laugh.

"Junjun's off with Makoto, Pallapalla is off with Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru, Vesta is gone with Rei doing who knows what, and Cerecere is off with fisheye doing some kind of ballet thing at the community center." Michiru stated.

"And Setsuna has locked herself up in her room working on some kind of design." Haruka stated before adding "and gave us all a night of quiet."

"I don't think this place has been that quiet here." Tsuki commented, earning a nod.

Tsuki turned her attention on the tv, watching the screen as Haruka and Michiru shared a moment on the couch, talking soft and sharing a romantic moment.

Tsuki ignored them, though she did flush as she overheard something private come from them.

"I don't care how much you two love each other, just don't start fucking on the sofa."

Tsuki muttered, causing Haruka to blush and Michiru to let out a laugh.

"Tsuki!" Haruka growled out lightly causing the other two to just laugh harder at her.

"You always tease her, it's only fair she gets you back." Michiru stated as Tsuki left the room, letting the dog out since it had been scratching at the door.

"I'd rather not have my sister know about things like that." Haruka muttered, earning a chuckle from her lover.

"You are a prude, you know that?"


	168. Chapter 168

Tsuki sighed as she sat down at her desk, the book before her more or less jeering at her for she knew that she would only manage to fall asleep upon reading it.

"Damnit."

She growled out as she tried to at least get some of her homework done though she wasn't sure how much that she would actually get done before bed.

"what are you damning over there?"

Emilia asked with a smirk as she walked into the room, earning a snort from the teen that would one day become her mother.

"did you just come I here to be an ass?"

Tsuki quipped, earning a laugh.

"no! I came in here to see if you wanted to hang out or something but evidently you are too busy cussing out your math book to do anything else."

The thirteen year old quipped with a sly grin though this only earned her a pillow to the face.

"get the hell out of my room, Rat. I have a test tomorrow and I am not going t fail it because of the likes of you."

Tsuki retorted before turning her attention back to the book before her.

She may really dislike math but she found herself disliking smart ass kids a lot more.

"jeez, is it _that_ time of the month?"

Emilia asked, earning a glare.

"if you don't get your ass out of here I am going to _blast_ you into the middle of next month!"

When Emilia left the room laughing Tsuki let out a sigh and glared over at Shin who was bathing herself in the window, all while trying not to laugh.

"oh and you find all of this funny do you?"

She asked, earning a look.

"I find it amusing that she is almost _exactly_ like Shoku was."

This info surprised Tsuki, who instantly turned her full attention toward the cat who just grinned.

"so that got your attention did it? But yes, Emi acts exactly like Shoku did toward Pluto. But we can talk about that later, after you study for your test."

Tsuki groaned at the reminder but only nodded.

"of course but you might have to help me with this Shin. You are a good deal smarter than I am."


	169. Chapter 169

Tsuki sighed as she stood up, her back popping in protest as she walked toward the balcony that was just outside her room. She wasn't sure what had drawn her outside into the cold winds of the night but she knew that something had or else she would not have bothered to come outside at all.

As soon as she walked outside she noticed just what it was that had woken her up and that was an silver haired figure standing just beneath her, small gravel littering the balcony where she had tossed them at the window.

"What the hell Yaten? It's late!"

She called down, earning a short of amusement from the starlight.

"Fine, I could just go back home or you could come down and we could talk." Yaten responded, Smirking slightly as Tsuki walked out onto the balcony even farther.

"and what makes you think I _want_ to talk to you?"

She retorted though she was a bit curious to know exactly what had compelled Yaten to not only get out in the snow but also to be up before eight am.

"because you want to know why I came knocking at your window at the coldest part of the morning."

Yaten retorted earning a sigh from Tsuki who just sighed and nodded.

"fine I'll be down."

As they walked Yaten sighed as she glanced over at Tsuki who seemed to be glaring at some form of invisible entity before them.

"I wanted to warn you about something, your mind powers will awaken and I just wanted you to know that I am here if you needed someone to vent to or whatever. I mean I am an _empath_ and we will basically be going through the same shit."

Tsuki actually looked thoughtful at this and then sighed and nodded.

"fine, guess we should at least _try_ to get along. At least to see what the fates hand us this time round."

She eventually responded, not noticing how Yaten's eyes seemed to light up at the implications that the sentence brought.

"Maybe you could hang out with me and the other two idiots this weekend? Seiya will undoubtedly try to drag me into doing something that only you _guys_ would enjoy. So what do you say? Wanna come? You could get to know Seiya and Taki more...Not to mention our princess."

Tsuki only managed a nod at that before responding

"sounds good, now I must be getting back before my sister sends out a search party."

Yaten laughed at that and rolled her eyes.

"okay get back to the golden retriever and see you tomorrow."


	170. Chapter 170

Tsuki sighed as she shoved her books into her bag. She had always hated school but now, now it was all the worse. Why did she even let Setsuna talk her into this? She wondered as she started down the hall, ignoring the whispers that had been echoing her name through the halls since morning.

"Hey Tsuki-chan! Wait up!"

Tsuki flinched at the title but still turned to face the speaker, only to see that Was Taiki.

"what do _you_ want?" she asked with a sigh, still irritated at the _chan_ suffix.

The brunette blushed at this and looked away before replying" Just wanted to know if you would Like to sit with us today?"

Tsuki could also feel her emotions slowly changing, causing her to glare behind her only to see a smirking Yaten behind her.

"fine and Yaten, stop being a dick weed."

Taiki laughed aloud at that while Yaten glared at the teal eyed girl who still wore a smug look.

"I hate you."

The silver haired crossdresser muttered, earning a scoff.

"Keep telling yourself that pretty boy."

Minako, who was standing off to the side of the hall with the others glanced over at Tsuki, her eyes widening slightly.

"Are those two actually talking to each other?"

Usagi stated, taking the words out of her mouth though Minako only retorted

"Why wouldn't they? They are obviously in love."

This only made Usagi look more confused.

"But what about Taiki? He's acting weird."

Makoto wanted to face palm at that.

"Usagi, I love you but you can be so dumb sometimes."

She muttered

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Evidently more than you know."

Haruka muttered while walking past


	171. Chapter 171

Yaten sighed s she sat on the bleachers with Michiru, resisting the urge to roll her eyes or just to get up and walk off. How had she been talked into this again? Oh yeah _Saiya._

She glared at the dark haired warrior, who was currently standing at the batters mound, smirking at Tsuki who was standing some distance away.

"I swear, they are worse than a bunch of boys. Isn't it too cold for this sort of thing?"

Michiru muttered, earning a chuckle from Yaten.

"For once I agree with you. But look on the bright side, with these three idiots this is bound to be entertaining at least."

Yaten retorted, earning a laugh from Taiki.

"Is _that_ any way to talk about your crush?"

Yaten just glared.

"Shut up, not everyone can be a Romeo."

Michiru chuckled at this and shook her head.

 _At least this is going to interesting._

She thought just as Minako walked over.

"What are you three doing hanging around after school?"

She asked before noticing Haruka and the other two senshi standing among a group of middle schoolers.

"Dumbass number one convinced dumbasses two and three to help _him_ run a scrimmage."

Yaten retorted, though Taiki cut her off before she could say any more.

"Saiya is taking advantage of the warm day and we are here to make sure none of them kill each other."

Minako only nodded as she glanced over to where Haruka and Saiya were currently yelling at each other.

"Yeah, you've got a point."

Tsuki sighed as she stood at the mound. She could feel her whole body shaking though she couldn't tell if it was from nerves or the cold. She gripped the ball in her left hand, waiting on Seiya to shut up with his bragging before she pitched.

"Hey Playboy, are we going to play ball or are you just going to stand there yapping with a bunch of thirteen year olds!"

She finally snapped, earning a glare from the dark haired starlight.

"I'll have you know that _I_ have a girlfriend thank you very much."

Saiya retorted, smirking as she got into position, bat raised just over her shoulder.

"Probably Rosy palm and her five sisters."

Haruka called from crossed the field.

"Shut up Haruka!"

Yaten couldn't help but laugh at that as she sat listening them.

"She took the words right out of my mouth."

She stated just as Tsuki let go of the ball, only for it to go too low and catch Saiya square in the stomach.

Tsuki froze while the group rushed to the blue eyed shape shifters aid.

"I'm okay, just winded. Damn…that hurts like a bitch though!"

Saiya stated, letting Yaten help them up.

"Saiya, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Tsuki began, only to be waved off.

"It happens Tsuki….Hell this is your first time playing baseball right? Something was bound to happen."

Saiya stated, earning a chuckle from Taiki who face palmed at this.

"pushy as always Saiya."

As they realized that Saiya was indeed okay –though Tsuki noticed the green light coming from Yaten when no one else was looking—they returned to the game, which went on without a hitch until it was Tsuki's turn up to bat.

"This is easy, like swinging a kendo rod. Just keep your eye on the ball okay?" Saiya stated, handing her tthe bat and helping her position it correctly.

"yeah."

Tsuki responded, hoping that she didn't make herself look like an even bigger idiot.

Needless to say that is exactly what she felt she was doing when she didn't miss the ball once, but twice. But they say third time is a charm, though what it's a charm of they don't specify—as Tsuki8 noticed on the third Pitch.

The bat made contact on the third, However as she beg to make her way around to the bases something hard struck her from behind, causing her to not to only trip over her own two feet but to fall face first into one of the middle school boys they were playing with.

"Sorry."

She muttered, quickly putting distance between them though to her surprise Yaten, besides laughing like she had once she knew Saiya wasn't severely hurt was standing over her, hand extended.

"Someone threw a fucking rock from over in the timberline. Taiki has gone to check it out."

Yaten stated, pulling Tsuki to her feet though something in her voice told Tsuki that _she_ would have preferred to have been the one to go investigate.

"thanks." Tsuki muttered, standing up though she almost instantly fell again, had both Haruka and Yaten not had grabbed her.


	172. Chapter 172

Tsuki winced as she felt even more pressure being applied to the sore, swollen mass that had been her knee although the pain was numbed by the warm pulsating that was coming from Yaten's hands.

"That tendon was severely damaged, did you have it dislocated before?" Yaten asked, earning a sigh.

"Kenji plus the stairs when I was twelve." Tsuki responded earning a sigh from Yaten who retorted

"They should hang that woman for putting you through that."

A silence passed between them after that, with Tsuki trying to control her breathing as she felt bone moving against bone until it snapped into place, the sound making her stomach turn.

"You okay?"

Yaten asked softly, earning a nod.

"Yeah…Just give me a minute."

Tsuki panted, eyes squeezing shut.

She became acutely aware of the warmth that seemed to Surround her, prompting her to focus on it until her breathing had evened back out until she could look up, though s soon as she became lost in the jade gaze of the silver haired senshi.

 **Shoku stood before a balcony, her heart racing as she shifted the bouquet in her arms until the she saw the platinum haired teen appear at the window.**

" **You idiot, its freezing out! You** _ **could**_ **come in!"**

 **Shoku shook her head and floated herself up to the other teen before handing her the flowers.**

" **I can't be long, Pluto-Sama would kill me but I** _ **had**_ **to be the one to wish you happy birthday first." Shoku stated with a grin that would match the chestier cat.**

" **well you didn't but** _ **they**_ **didn't get me anything so** _ **you**_ **win."**

 **With that Shoku found herself pulled into a kiss.**

Tsuki opened her eyes only to see that she was indeed kissing someone, though as soon s they both realized it they rushed to break apart.

"Sorry! I don't know how that…"

They both began though Tsuki suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

"Yaten, Don't apologize."

She couldn't shake the fact that her whole body seemed to be abuzz with electricity, her lips even tingling as though they were still feeling the soft warmth of skin against them.

"Do you feel… _that?"_

She asked after a while, earning a blush and nod.

"Looks like our connection is still as strong as Shoku's and Healer's was."

Yaten responded, earning a nod.

"yeah..."

Tsuki breathed, feeling a tad bit lightheaded however before they could either say anything a shrill shriek came from the bathroom.

"What the fucking hell did you little fucking brats do to my shampoo!?"

Tsuki and Yaten exchanged looks before standing up at almost the same time.

"I've got to see this." Yaten stated, taking Tsuki's hand.

"I'm afraid to know."

Tsuki retorted


	173. Chapter 173

Tsuki couldn't help but to laugh when she saw the scene before her, because standing, fuming in middle of the living room was Haruka. However the first thing that Tsuki noticed was that Haruka's hair was Neon pink.

"What the frilly hell Haruka? Did you finally turn into a fairy?"

She teased, earning a glare from her sister who retorted.

" _this_ is _not_ funny. My hair is fucking hot pink!"

Haruka snapped, though this only fueled the laughter in the room.

"Haruka, it's just a color and it's just hair. It'll wear off." Michiru managed to say between giggles.

"Yeah, my hair stopped being purple after two Days!."

Tsuki retorted, finally catching her breath.

"I don't give a damn! If it were any other color it wouldn't be a probably but Pink? Of all the frickin' spectrum it had to be fucking Pink?!"

"Holy shit…What happened to you Haruka? Get in a fight with a cotton candy Machine?"

Saiya asked, coming downstairs from the upstairs bathroom. She was barely able to contain her laughter despite the look that Haruka had sent her.

"Bite me, jackass."

Haruka retorted, face turning red as she stormed from the room.

'Someone get me a camera because I don't want to forget this."

Setsuna stated.

"I want to know _who_ did that so I can pay them. They have more balls than I do." Tsuki retorted, earning a scoff from Yaten.

"Even _Saiya_ has more balls than you do."

This only got a glare from the other girl and laughter from the others.

"We'd better go check on Taiki…or more importantly make sure they don't kill someone."

Yaten sighed before whispering to Tsuki.

"I'll talk to you later, _Aisuruhito_."

Tsuki flushed at the sudden use of the term that haunted her memories of the past before muttering

"Shut up, Yaten."

The silver haired senshi just laughed as she pulled away, though earning a quizical look from not only Saiya but Setsuna as well.

"Aisuruhito?"

Setsuna said questioningly when they were gone, only to have to dodge a badly aimed shadow ball.

"S…shut Up! I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later."


	174. Chapter 174

Tsuki sighed as she walked along the abyss, looking down into each of the openings into other time periods, More particularly the silver millennium. She was careful not to do anything that would piss Setsuna off, though she defiantly didn't want to go back home with the thoughts that were currently running through her head.

 _So Yaten is the one that kept seeing in my dreams before? But why is it that Usagi, Michru and I kept our love intrests from the past but not the others?_

She wondered, only to hear a chuckle from behind her though when she turned around she didn't see anyone.

"There's only some that are perfectly matched. Others must pave their own w and find their own light."

A male voice stated, the air becoming basically static as she looked around.

'Who the hell are you?"

She demanded, summoning her sword though the voice only laughed.

"That piece of tin couldn't even scratch me, that is if you could hit me."

Tsuki was beyond confused now though suddenly Sailor Pluto's voice called out

"leave her alone, she is freaking out enough the way things is."

Tsuki turned a questioning look to her mentor who just laughed slightly.

"ignore the voice…He wanted to ride your case a bit and it seems like he has done that enough already."

Pluto stated, leaning on the staff though Tsuki asked

"And who is _he?"_

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh from the voice

"Birds, animals, trees, flowers, fruits; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays emperors, ruins kingdom and Beats high mountains down. What is this Thing? Answer that and you have your answer to whom I be."

The riddle hurt Tsuki's head.

"I'm going home." She stated, teleporting off.

"I think you confused her." Setsuna laughed earning a chuckle.

"I am surprised she didn't know the answer…I mean...I figured it was obvious?"

She laughed again.

"You're over thousands of years old. She's fifteen…the obviousness goes flying over her head at times."


	175. Chapter 175

"Just who the hell was that Sets? I mean you seem to know who that was and no one enters the time gates without you knowing!"

Tsuki stated as she helped gather the groceries from the back of the suv, though the time guardian only laughed.

"You're a smart girl, figure it out kage."

She stated in response, earning a snort from Tsuki.

"You think I can answer riddles? I mean what befalls empires and mountains?"

Tsuki repeated, rolling her eyes.

Setsuna laughed at this and shook her head, wondering just how dense Tsuki was being at the moment.

"Well you can spend the weekend trying to figure it out while you and Haruka take the kids to the mountains. They have been bugging her and well…Haruka figures that would be a good time for you to bond with all of them." Setsuna stated, earning a surprised look.

"You actually think that I can spend two days with only the kids and my hair brained sister without killing them?"

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh.

"Hey, this half brain can still kick your ass."

Haruka stated from the couch, earning a look from Tsuki.

"oh shut it sis. As if I'm afraid of you!"

Setsuna laughed at the exchange, glad that Tsuki seemed to be relaxing a bit around them now.

"maybe she can help you with that riddle? I'm pretty sure you'd be less creeped out by disembodied voices in the time planes if you figured it out."

Tsuki groaned then and took her grocery bags into the kitchen.

"Sorry for the delay the cashier at the corner store is new and got screwed up about fifteen times."

Tsuki stated before adding "I think we got everything you asked for."

"Thank you, I'm sure you did fine."

Michiru stated, just as something hit the window, prompting her to groan.

"Can you go out there and make sure those six aren't killing each other? That is the _third_ time that something hit that window and I am afraid to know what they are doing out there."

Michiru stated, earning a laugh.

"Okay, but if I end up with something other than my natural hair color I can't promise I wont strangle them." She retorted.

No sooner did she walk outside did she get hit square in the face by a ball of snow.

"Oh shit."

She heard Emilia mutter.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Tsuki growled, her eyes flashing to magenta though a smirk was clear on her face.

As the group of kids attempted to come up with something to say in their defense they didn't see the trees start to shake overhead until they were covered in snow.

"Rule number one, paybacks' a bitch."

Tsuki laughed as they looked at her in surprise.


	176. Chapter 176

Tsuki groaned as she at on the log, nursing her left hand where she had managed to smash it with mallet while trying to put up the tent, much to the amusement of Haruka and the children, who was laughing at something that Haruka had said.

"hey, Ma? What happened? Did you forget how to move your hands?"

Emilia jeered, only to almost face plant into the small stream that she was getting water from as a unseen force shoved her from behind.

"Brat."

Tsuki scoffed, glancing over at Haruka and the others only to find that they were laughing at what had just happened.

"Easy, don't piss shadow off."

Junjun stated, snickering as she tried to rearrange the rocks for the fire pit though that was almost impossible since she was trying not to laugh.

"shut up, you little monkey."

Tsuki hissed, eyes shifting to magenta though the smirk she gave showed that it was just faux anger that she had spoken in. Haruka just listened to the bickering in amusement. It was good that Tsuki got to be so….Silly for once, she decided. Figuring that it had been a long while—or if ever—that she had gotten to act like that.

"oh can it you two, before you two get me laughing and I hit _my_ hand like a certain big dummy did."

Tsuki stuck her tongue out at Haruka.

Elysion seemed to have that effect on her, Causing her to relax to that point.

"Hey Su-chan? Come help me get firewood!"

Vesves called, earning a sigh from Tsuki who stood up.

"Fine…whatever. We might as wells find something to eat in the process."

She stated, walking toward the girl who took her uninjured hand into her own.

The redhead looked up at Tsuki, only to see that she seemed okay with the show of affection though she looked almost annoyed a few moments before.

"This okay?"

She asked, earning a chuckle.

"If it wasn't I'd tell ya Beast tamer."

Tsuki couldn't shake the protectiveness that she felt toward the girls, especially not since she had saw into Vesta's mind, quiet literally.

"Pallapalla wasn't sure about coming….she's still scared of you."

Vesves stated, earning a sigh.

"So that's why she's glued to Cerecere or Haruka?"

She stated, earning a nod.

The tent was up by the time that they came back with the firewood.

"I couldn't catch any rabbits, Firecracker here would scare em away."

Tsuki complained, her stomach growling loudly, causing her to blush though Haruka laughed.

"Lucky for us then that Junjun and Emilia went to Helios to see where they could catch something other than fish."

Haruka responded before adding "and Cerecere took Hotaru and Pallapalla to gather fruit."

"I'll start a fire then." Vesves stated, taking the wood over to the fire pit.

Tsuki sighed then, feeling useless.

"Tsuki, I need to check your hand. Hotaru can heal it when they get back if it's too bad."

Haruka stated, causing the younger teen to sigh.

"Fine."

Haruka wanted to laugh at the pout that appeared on Tsuki's face, though she wouldn't because she knew that it would just irritate her sister. As she removed the bandage she saw that the skin was badly bruised but not swollen, which was good since that it meant it wasn't broken.

"Good news, it'll just be sore for a while." Haruka stated, gingerly prodding it to see exactly how sensitive it was, though she only got a few winces from the fifteen year old who made a slight whine at the sudden touch

"Haruka stop."

She whined, earning a chuckle.

"Now you sound like otatu

Hotaru…or better yet…Usagi when I call her Bunhead." Haruka teased, earning a glare.

"Shut up."

"No."

Vesves listened to them, thinking how they actually seemed to already be closer than they had been.

 _Tsuki needs to have fun with Haruka. She still acts like Haruka will backhand her or something sometimes. I mean Haruka_ _ **is**_ _scary but_ _ **not**_ _that scary….or mean._

She thought as she watched them, easily lighting the wood on fire.

"Ow! Haruka, that fuckin hurts!"

"Oh hush you big baby, my energy will help it heal, or would you rather have a black and blue hand all week?"

Vesves chuckled at that as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go help them gather fruit."


	177. Chapter 177

Tsuki glanced over at the children, who had convinced them to sleep out under the stars that night before glancing up at the sky overhead, leaning back against the tree she was sitting near. She wondered where Haruka had disappeared to but didn't bother going in search for her since she was sure that she would only get told off for that.

Sighing she tossed another stick of wood onto the fire.

The night itself was warm, making her glad that everything in this world or reality or whatever it was even to be called was peaceful, that there was nothing to worry about, no threats to be anxious of. Sighing she closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in the song of the strange night fowl that lived in this place.

"You seem relaxed."

The sudden Voice caused the teen to whirl around only to come face to face with a boy who looked maybe twelve or thirteen at most.

"Damnit Helios, Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She hissed, her voice barely above a whisper so she didn't wake anyone up, though this only got a chuckle from him.

"My apologies. I was merely going for a stroll and saw your fire. Why aren't you sleeping?"

He questioned, earning a shrug.

"Not sleepy and besides, who else would keep a fire?"

She retorted, earning a nod as he sat beside of her.

"You keep it lit for their sake."

He stated, though it was posed like a question.

"We both know why they hate the dark….though the older three would rather die than admit it."

Tsuki responded before sighing.

 _Why did they do that to a kid….so young?_

She wondered, glancing at Cerecere, who was curled up next to Emilia.

"you are troubled. What is it?"

Helios stated, earning a sigh.

"Cerecere took the blunt of it…..To protect the others."

Was all she said.

"Go take a walk. I'll keep watch until either you or your sister return."

Helios said after a few minutes of thought.

"Thank you."

Haruka panted as she threw yet another punch into the air, sweat beading from her. She wore nothing but a sports bra and a pair of athletic shorts. She moved at an slightly inhuman speed, and so caught up in this exercise was she that when Tsuki walked up she didn't even notice, until a blast of wind nearly knocked Tsuki off her feet.

"Oh shit! Sorry!"

Haruka stated, blushing as she hurried to find her shirt.

"It's fine. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Tsuki responded, laughing softly at her older sister, who was beyond flustered.

"Training."

Haruka retorted, after struggling to put her shirt on before adding 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Tsuki sighed and glanced toward the stream, closing her eyes.

"This place is to quiet. I am too use to the sound of random cars passing at night."

Tsuki admitted, earning a laugh.

"You too huh? To be honest, this is the first time I've been camping since I was a kid."

The blonde replied before smirking and adding, grabbing Tsuki's hand

"come on, I want to show you something. I was going to wait until the kids could come but it's too late for them to be up."

Tsuki was about to ask where they were going when Haruka suddenly transformed, taking flight all the while Tsuki struggled to keep up.

"slow down! Some of us can't fly as fast as you!"

She yelped, earning a laugh.

"Relax and just focus! You'll get there, Michiru did."

As they flew Tsuki glanced down at the large crystal lake below, looking like a looking glass as it reflected the night's sky.

"When I came out here I saw something really strange that I think you would like to see it."

Haruka stated, pausing before grinning a bit and closing her eyes, the wind picking up in the trees below them then in a burst of light, a wave of bioluminescent birds erupted from the forest below.

"Holy crap…"

Tsuki breathed, earning a chuckle.

"Magical isn't it? I flew _through_ them earlier."


	178. Chapter 178

Tsuki awoke with a start, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Go back to sleep Tsuki, It was only a dream."

A familiar, sleep husked voice mumbled as she became more and more aware that she was sleeping beside of someone.

"Haruka?" she whispered, earning a grunt in response as Haruka turned to face her.

It was the first time that Tsuki had ever really noticed how Haruka didn't look intimidating at all, even when obviously annoyed by lack of sleep. She was generally concerned and no matter what her body language said, her eyes showed it.

"Thanks. For doing this, I know you would rather spend the weekend with your girlfriend and kid."

Tsuki stated, though to her surprise a light blow of a fist met with the top of her head.

"Shut it. All my family is just as important s the others, brat."

Haruka grumbled, though not angrily.

The pair of them grew quiet again, though Tsuki didn't move to put distance between them as she would have at other times. She curled up beneath the covers, only to feel herself being pulled closer by the older girl who chuckled silently at her bewildered look.

"I am sick of you flittering around me, afraid that I may hurt you. I don't lose my temper that easily."

Haruka stated simply, feeling her younger sister relax against her.

"I do not flitter around."

Tsuki grumbled, earning a laugh.

"Sure you don't."

The next morning Haruka awoke before anyone else, going off to find something for breakfast, only to be met half way by Helios, this time in human form.

"You can take meals with me and the generals at the temple. There is something I want to discuss with you anyway….something I sensed deep inside Tsuki last night."


	179. Chapter 179

Haruka watched Tsuki grumble at Emilia over something she had said, though one could easily see amusement in the teen's eyes, that is if they looked hard enough. Helios's offer rang in the wind senshi's mind.

 _Would that even be okay? Tsuki wouldn't know about it nor would she remember it because it's not actually_ _ **her**_ _we'd be interacting with but her…..soul? Helios said her very spirit had been scarred. But would it be ethical to let him bring that….innocent side out? It wouldn't last more than a week but….would that be alright?_

Glancing over at Mamoru who sat at the far end of the table Haruka sighed, getting up and going over to where he was sitting.

"I need your advice."

She admitted, earning a surprised look.

"Okay, what is it? Though I never expected this."

He responded, prompting Haruka to explain the whole thing in a hushed voice.

Mamoru glanced over at Tsuki then, remembering how frightened she had been of him, and to be honest still was though he knew why.

"to be honest if it will help her….I'd do it. She may not remember what happens but she will remember the warmth…Though I think after she finds out what you two did, I'd have Setsuna nearby to hide behind just in case."

Haruka chuckled then and nodded.

" _that_ is what I'm afraid of. That she'll never forgive us for this."

Haruka admitted, blushing though she only felt a hand on her shoulder at that.

"Haruka, you lost your temper with her yet she forgave you."

He reminded her simply before looking over at Tsuki who was currently trying to break up an argument between Junjun and Vesves.

"Right…well I hope you're right about that"

Helios waited for Haruka to give a signal that she wanted to go on with it, and when she did he sighed.

"Tsuki. You said that you would like to be able to not have to deal with being afraid all the time. What would you say if I said I could help with that? At least somewhat." He stated, earning a surprised look.

"The hell are you talking about horse-boy?"

She asked, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"I resent that. But I am talking abut one of my lesser known powers. You see I am a priest…I may protect Mamoru-Sama's golden crystal however I also have other powers and duties as well. Your sister and I have spoken about it…but she wanted to get your okay first."

He responded, a slight smirk on his face at the insult.

"Fine. If you can make me bot as fucked up so be it. I don't give a damn if it takes you ripping my heart out and reincarnating me."


	180. Chapter 180

Mamoru sighed as he watched Haruka pace the floor, all the while glancing at her watch every few minutes. He knew she was nervous but her constant pacing was driving him crazy however before he could say anything the sound of footfall echoed through the halls.

"Haruka…I think Satsuki is ready to meet you."

He stated, a small smile on his face before he added "don't worry….She is in one piece and she will remember you….Just faintly."

"So basically only that she has seen us before?"

Haruka guessed, earning a sigh.

"The one's she was closest to she will remember."

Haruka wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into the single, plain bedroom that belonged to Helios but seeing an rather frightened child sitting on the bed wasn't exactly what she expected.

"Satsuki?" she said as soon as she was left alone with the younger girl.

"Where are we Sissy?"

The Look of relief on the younger girl's face at the sight of her caught Haruka off guard.

"Elysian. You fell asleep so the guardian of this place, Helios brought you to his room so you could sleep." Haruka stated softly, moving to sit beside the younger girl who looked up at her in slight fear.

"He didn't…."

Haruka's heart broke at that because this version of her sister was not even eleven years old.

"No. He isn't like that….and if they did. I'd kill em."

Haruka responded before adding

"Do you remember my friend Mamoru? Him and two other friends of mine would like to meet you."

Tsuki bit her lip, brow furrowing in concentration before she shook her head.

"No…Don't remember. Are they…..Are they nice?"

"Yes Tsuki, They are nice. Kunzite can be a bit gruff but he isn't going to hurt you."

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh when Haruka almost tripped over the de-aged Tsuki who tried to hide behind her suddenly when she had been walking in front of her.

"Tsuki! Ugh….Don't make me fall you little monkey!"

Haruka growled lightly at the girl, chuckling soon after as the child peeked out from behind her.

"Oh my, she's precious."

Zoisite chuckled from where he sat near Kunzite.

"Tsuki the feminine one is Zoisite, Kunzite is the one with silver hair and the dark haired one is Mamoru."

The de-aged girl bowed clumsily, though she didn't say anything.

"what kind of greeting was that?"

Haruka teased, laughing as she ruffled the girl's hair.

"don't tease her Haruka. She's shy."

Mamoru chuckled at the two before glancing at Tsuki who hid partially behind Haruka once again.

Later that evening Haruka sighed as she carried the de-aged version of her younger sister into the house.

"Hotaru, go explain to your mothers what's going on while I put her to bed. Hopefully she has a nice nap before dinner because havens know I need one as well…you lot almost killed me."


	181. Chapter 181

Haruka was awoken by a crash, prompting her to get up to go investigate, only to see very scared Tsuki standing in the hallway, shaking as she stood over a broken vase.

"Oh jeez…Are you hurt?"

She asked, her voice gruff from sleep as she gently moved the girl away from the mess.

"N….no…..I'm sorry Haruka-San."

Haruka could practically hear the fear coming from the girl.

"It's fine. I'll clean this up. What were you doin up at this hour anyway kitten?"

Haruka asked, earning a small whimper.

"I was just getting a bottle of water."

Tsuki responded, taking a full step back from the blonde who just sighed.

"If you're thirsty or hungry go get you something to eat. We don't withhold food Satsuki."

The young girl flinched the sudden use of her full name, though relaxed when Haruka just grabbed a broom from the hall closet and began to sweep up the mess.

She returned to Haruka's side with two bottle of juice, holding one out to Haruka who had just finished cleaning. Her hand was shaking as she did this, causing Haruka to sigh, smiling.

"Thanks Kiddo. Come on, how about we go see if any of Michiru's homemade purin was leftover from dinner."

Tsuki timidly followed her, though she quickly realized that it wasn't a trap.

While they were eating Tsuki could hear the sound of foot fall behind her, causing here to whirl around, seeing Michiru standing there.

"Haruka? I can understand Tsuki being hungry but _**you**_ ate four Bowls of soba." She stated, winking at the young girl before adding "no wonder you're getting fat!"

Haruka blushed at that and yelled "I am not fat!"

"Are so."

The bantering went back and forth for awhile before they both became aware of soft giggles coming from Tsuki.

"hey! You are suppose to be on my side!" Haruka stated, suddenly grabbing the de-aged girl into a light grip, pulling her backward and onto her lap.

Tsuki froze but soon relaxed as she realized that they weren't going to hurt her for the display.

"Michi-San? Ruka-San? You're not angry?"

She asked, looking up at the pair who just sighed.

"No monkey, We're not. Was your Mom really strict bout that?"

Haruka asked, earning a sheepish nod.

"Mother would have already spanked me for being out of bed."

She answered, causing the two to exchange looks.

"Even if you needed something to eat or to use the bathroom?"

Michiru asked, earning a nod.

"She also broke a vase…that one _everyone_ has bumped into."

Haruka responded, earning a frightened look from the former teen though Michiru just laughed.

"Well….It was gift rom my mother anyway and havens the thing was hideous!"

Tsuki's eyes grew wide at this, though she said softly "I am sorry though."

"Relax. Its fine, as long as you're not hurt."

Michiru assured kindly before adding "after you finish eating how about you come sleep with us?"

Tsuki looked unsure until Haruka gently wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Satsuki, remember what I said? Anyone hurts you I'll hurt them."


	182. Chapter 182

Haruka sighed as she glanced up at Michiru, who was bustling around the kitchen since she had invited the others over so Tsuki, Or rather the child version of her could get use to them.

"The fruit loops and Hotaru are outside playing….but they said they haven't seen Tsuki since breakfast."

Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"She refuses to leave her room…She is just sitting there….doing nothing. I told her to go play but she thinks she isn't allowed since we are having guests over." Michiru stated, sighing before adding

"She is as stubborn as you."

Haruka sighed and headed up to Tsuki's room, finding her sitting on the floor, a piece of printer paper and a pen in front of her, doodling away.

"Tsuki?" Haruka called softly, noticing that the young girl nearly jumped to her feet when she heard the sudden voice.

"Ruka-San…I'm sorry I…."

She began, though Haruka just shook her head.

"Why are you apologizing squirt? You're not doing anything wrong, though I do want to know why you are sitting in this stuffy room while the other kids are outside frolicking in the snow."

Haruka said, walking over and sitting down beside the child, who flinched instantly though relaxed quickly.

"You're having guests over….I'm suppose to stay out of the way until wanted aren't I?"

Haruka felt the urge to have Usagi resurrect Akemi just to have the pleasure of killing her herself.

"Kitten, I want you to have fun and play with the others, I'm sure Usagi and the other are use to hyper kids playing around."

Haruka responded before asking softly, as if deep in thought.

"What's your favorite color?"

The little girl's brow furrowed at the question before she answered

"Pinkish purple….um….Lilac? I think was what it was called."

Well that's a surprise….Tsuki's favorite color is blue.

Haruka thought before saying

'"My favorite color is yellow, how old are you? I'm bad at remembering although I'm eighteen."

This got a giggle out of the little girl who almost instantly covered her mouth.

"I'm eight."

She finally answered.

"Okay, one last question…" Haruka stated, trying to hide her concern

"Would you like to come with me outside and play with the others?"

Tsuki paused and then nodded before whispering

"Is it okay?"

Haruka nodded again.

Haruka mostly watched as the children played, though she focused mostly on Tsuki, who seemed to flinch every single time someone called her name. However the real trouble came when everyone began to pile in, prompting Tsuki to run and cling to Haruka's pants leg.

"Suki, they won't hurt you. They're my friends. You remember Mamoru, right? He was the one who got that ball out of the tree for you kids, remember?"

Haruka assured softly, ruffling the child's hair before adding "come on, let's go introduce you everyone. Don't worry, I'm gonna be right beside you the whole time."

Tsuki didn't know what to do around so many people, especially the two blondes who kept chattering about a painting Michiru had just put up a few hours prior.

"Those two blabbermouths over there are Usagi, the one with the odango hair and well mouth of the south is Minako. The one helping Michiru set the table is Ami and the one who is standing by the fridge talking to Setsuna is Makoto."

Haruka stated, just as a dark haired girl in a pink jumpsuit walked over.

"Hey Haruka, Who's the kid?"

Tsuki hid further behind Haruka at that, earning a chuckle.

"That's Satsuki, my little sister."

Haruka stated, earning a surprised look from Rei who just nodded before kneeling down in front of Tsuki before adding "nice to meet you Satsuki-Chan, I'm Rei."

Tsuki glanced down at the floor as she added in a soft voice

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"She's quiet polite isn't she?"

Tsuki let out a squeak of surprise and darted completely behind Haruka, hiding her face against her sister's clothing.

"Sorry Mako, she's a bit shy around new people."

Haruka muttered, reaching down and ruffling Tsuki's hair before adding "she's a good kid though."

Much later that evening Tsuki was seated on Setsuna's lap, letting the time senshi braid her currently long hair, when a deep voice called out.

"I've finally made it. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Tsuki froze and suddenly clung to Setsuna who sighed.

"Daichi! Did you have to yell?"

She called over the noise, putting an arm around Tsuki.

"What? I didn't yell…I….who's the kid?"

Haruka sighed as she glanced over at Tsuki before answering

"This is Tsuki, my younger half sister and your daughter."

Tsuki looed up at this, her eyes growing wide as she faintly recognized the tall man.

"Papa?"

She whispered, slowly moving to stand up and walked over to the man though she was shaking like a leaf.

Daichi slowly knelt, his eyes turning stormy as he looked over Tsuki's frail body before he stood back up and lightly but awkwardly patted her on the head.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm your Dad."

He responded before looking at Haruka.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

Tsuki returned to Setsuna, her eyes wide.

"Do you think that I'll be as tall as him?"

Tsuki asked, earning a small smile.

"Maybe, if you eat more than you did at breakfast today!"

Setsuna retorted, lightly tickling the girl.

"Haruka! Why did you think this was a good idea? I am barely comfortable with a teenaged Tsuki, let alone a six year old!"

Diachi ranted, earning a glare

"She's eight and you barely try with Tsuki! Hell, Michiru and Setsuna both notice it and so Have I. You invite me over all the time but you never invite Tsuki, only to train, never just to hang out and I want to know why!"

Haruka snapped, earning a huff.

"She is so jumpy around me! Hell I can't even hug her without her trying to squirm away! I don't know why I even try because I sure as hell ever get anywhere with her!"

He retorted though the next thing that he knew was that he was sporting a busted lip.

"You're such a jackass! She was Raped you fucking idiot! She's terrified of men in general and I for one know she worships you. She actually cried later that night after you gave her that motorcycle because she couldn't believe you cared that much about her, she may not remember any of this by the end of the week when she returns to normal but I am going to damn well make sure that you don't ruin it or ruin her view of you!"

With that Haruka stormed out of the room, leaving Daichi standing there, nursing his split lip.

Haruka couldn't believe she had hit her father but in her mind he deserved it. Tsuki really looked up to him, though she was terrified of growing close to him.

"Where's Tsuki?"

Haruka asked Setsuna who chuckled.

"Chibi-Usa and Hotaru convinced her to go play with them."

Setsuna replied, just as a crash was heard from upstairs, prompting Haruka to groan.

"I'll go see what that was. It's better than dealing with my father."

When she got upstairs she found Tsuki quivering with her arms shielding her head, as if to protect her from oncoming blows.

"What happened?"

She asked, earning a sigh from Hotaru.

"We know we weren't suppose to play ball in the house but…."

Haruka crossed her arms.

"You did anyway and broke my vase."

She stated, glancing at the blue shards along the carpet before sighing.

"Hotaru, you and Chibi-Usa go get mem the vaccume, Ceres and Pallas go get me the first aid kit and a wet cloth, Juno and Vesta, the broom and the rug brush please."

Once alone Haruka knelt by Tsuki, who's hands where cut up pretty badly.

"Please…I'm sorry! We didn't mean to…I tried to clean it up."

Tsuki stammered, tears already trailing down her face.

"Well Suki-Chan, There is reasons we have rules and that is so no one gets hurt. Now do you understand why theres a bit of trouble when they're broken?" Haruka chided, firmly but not unfriendly s she picked the girl up and moved to the bathroom where she ran the child's hands under a gentle stream of cool water.

"Yes ma'am."

Was all Tsuki said, still trembling.

"Hey, things like this happen. No real harm was done but don't try to pick up broken glass again Kitten, it just will end badly for you, at least these cuts aren't deep right love?"

Haruka responded, pressing a kiss into Tsuki's hair before adding

"Calm down, you're okay."

Tsuki was surprised that Haruka wasn't angry, after everything was cleaned up Haruka went in to see Tsuki, who was hidden almost completely beneath the covers.

"Kitten? Are you alright?"

She asked softly, kneeling down beside the bed

"Please don't hit me I didn't mean to..."

Tsuki began, sobbing though Haruka was taken aback.

"For a broken vase? Tsuki, I'm not angry and we defiently do not use violence s the first resort either!"

Haruka stated with a sigh as she sat beside of her, or at lest the lump of blankets that was her.

"Tsuki, we will never hit you or any of the other kids. You made a mistake, that's it. I was more concern about your hands than that damned vase! This snow makes everyone stir crazy, including me."

Haruka assured calmly, just as the door opened again, causing Tsuki to stiffen.

"How is she?"

Michiru asked, earning a sigh

"Scared. Will you tell the little rat that we aren't angry?"

Haruka responded, earning a sigh from Michiru

"Why would we be? It was an accident. No one was seriously hurt."

Michiru retorted, softly.


	183. Chapter 183

Setsuna sighed as she glanced over the paper work, thankful that Haruka had calmed Tsuki down finally, at least well enough that the kid had once again joined the others in the living room, though she still seemed terrified.

"Hey, sorry for barging in but I figured Tsuki would be more comfortable with just the girls. She keeps eyeing me like she expects me to hurt her." Mamoru sighed as he took a seat at the table.

"Give her time, she'll warm up to you. Poor Makoto keeps trying to interact with her but every time she does Tsuki hides behind Haruka."

Setsuna replied.

Shin sat on a shelf, watching as Tsuki slowly edged toward the other children, who where playing some kind of game.

"Wanna play?"

Chibi Usa asked, earning a timid nod.

"Oh jeez, we won't bite." Junjun grumbled, earning a elbow to the ribs from Cerecere.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Junjun yelled, moving away from the older girl.

Tsuki couldn't help but giggle at this, earning a surprised look from the others.

"You can sit with us."

Hotaru stated, motioning to the empty space beside her and Chibi-Usa.

Shin watched as Tsuki slowly opened up to them, choosing to hop down onto Vesves's head after she saw the girl relaxing a bit.

"Shin! Get off me dang it! You're gonna mess up my hair!"

This sent the whole group into a fit of giggles once more though Tsuki suddenly yelped with surprise as Shin hopped onto her lap from the red haired girl's shoulder.

"Shin won't hurt ya, she's easy goin' and if she gets mad she'll just hiss and get out of your reach."

Junjun stated, noticing how Tsuki's hands trembled as she reached out to stroke the white furred cat.

"You're so soft. These people must really look after you huh?"

Tsuki whispered, earning a lick on the cheek from the cat.

"See? She's not scary. Nocturnal maybe but not scary."

Pallapalla stated, earning a chuckle from the rest of them.

"Oi, we got your call….Sorry we're late." A male voice called, causing Tsuki to freeze and make herself small against the back wall.

"Learn to knock Seiya, you act like you have no common sense." A feminine voice stated, then suddenly the silver haired female caught sight of her and arched a brow.

"Haruka just what the hell is going on?"


	184. Chapter 184

"so the kid is Tsuki. But why is she so scared of me?"

Seiya asked earning a sigh.

"She's afraid of Taiki, Mamoru and Makoto too. She wasn't afraid of Zoisite for some reason." Haruka stated with a sigh s she glanced over to where Tsuki was

currently sitting with Michiru and the kids, playing some game that involved dice and brightly colored cards.

"Why is she afraid of Makoto? I mean….I understand being afraid of Mamoru and Us male presenting people but Mako-chan is a girl."

Seiya retorted, earning a sigh.

"I don't know but by how she acts sometimes I think there was more that happened to the poor kid that just what she told us." Haruka responded.

"She was raped….multiple times by different people. The same level of fear I felt from her when she saw Kenji I feel from her when she looks at Mamoru, Makoto, and even Seiya. Who ever does so to a fucking eight year old child needs killed in the most painful ways."

Yaten spoke for the first time, her voice barely above a hiss, though the info made Haruka's blood run cold.

"Why the fuck would someone want to…..do that with a child?"

She managed to hiss, earning a snort.

"Perverts? Money, Lust, Drugs, Alcohol. Many reasons Hell her mother could have sold her out to people for all we know."

Haruka felt as if she would be sick.

"Disgusting."

Much later that night after everyone went to bed Shin lay next to Tsuki, watching the child sleep, noting how she curled up with the stuffed animal that she had been given ages ago though she whimpered at the slightest of noises, even in sleep.

Shin moved to curl against her then, though to her surprise the child's eyes flashed open.

"Oh shin, It's you. Are you going to stay in here tonight?" She murmured as she reached out to stroke the cat who mewed lightly and nuzzled her hand.

"You're so sweet."

Shin was caught off guard by this, The Tsuki she knew would choke on her pride if she even attempted to say something like that, although Shin could see the sadness in the girl's eyes, despite the fact that she was smiling.

 _Should I talk with her? Maybe it would help._

Shin wondered, Hopping onto the little girl's chest and curling up.

"you're really warm. But I say you don't have to worry about being outside if you don't want to, do you?"

Tsuki whispered, only to feel Shin began to purr much to the child's amusement.

"Can you understand me?"

The child asked, earning a meow from Shin.

Long after Tsuki fell asleep Shin sat there, curled Up on her, watching her sleep when suddenly a faint glow surrounded her, followed by a disembodied voice That shin was all too familiar with.

"I'll watch over her for now, go talk to Setsuna. I think you found out something."

Shin sighed then and nodded

"Poor girl….Try not to scare her if she wakes up. Not everyone is use to talking to Gods and Goddesses."

And with that Shin left.

Meanwhile while she was gone A tall, looming but slightly holographic figure touched the child's cheek, watching her whimper ever so slightly.

"So there is no need for them to hide as your own abilities are still with you."

He mumbled before vanishing once again.

"I think it's a bad idea Shin, I mean she's eight….She could go to school and tell them about all of this!"

Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"We don't know if her powers are sealed or not. She was de-aged not turned into an infant. I could do a quick scan to check."

Ami stated, earning a sigh.

"Okay. But while she is asleep. She wouldn't leave mine or Michiru's side."

Haruka stated.

However before they could do anything a sudden scream drifted from upstairs, setting everyone off into a sprint.

Haruka went into the room first, only to almost get knocked over by Tsuki who was shaking.

"Sissy! I woke up and started to the bath-room and there's a tiger in the other room…"

Haruka let out a groan as she knelt to pick the young girl up.

"In my defense I was sleeping until a blade of wind slashed me across the face!"

Tiger's eye growled, causing Tsuki to cling to Haruka even tighter.

"Ami, clean him up would you? I think I need to explain what's going on to my sister."

She could feel the little girl starting to shake so she added

"Setsuna, Usagi, and Michiru will be with us. They'll make sure no one will hurt you."

Tsuki glanced over at Setsuna, who just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Who the heck is gonna hurt her? She panicked. It happens, Though this better not leave a scar."

Tora grumbled, earning a scoff from Hawk's eye.

"It's just a scratch you overgrown housecat. She's a child and it's one blade."

He stated, making Tsuki giggle, much to everyone's surprise since as a teen Tsuki was closer to Tiger's eye than hawk's eye.

"do you even understand what happened?"

Setsuna asked, causing Tsuki to shake her head.

"Didn't mean to hurt him."

Michiru chuckled and exchanged a look with Setsuna.

"Sets, you explain it to her. You're better with this kind of thing."

Setsuna nodded as Haruka put Tsuki down, noticing how she nearly fell over as she tried to move away from Tora, who was currently whining about burning disinfectant.

"He won't hurt you kiddo, He's all bark and no bite. Really, he's an over groan kitten."

Hawk's eye stated

Setsuna noticed how Tsuki seemed at ease with Taka and wondered why, however her thoughts were shattered as Tsuki grabbed her pant leg.

"Ready to go? I'm going to show you a place only a few people can go. But I need you to trust me and hold on okay?"

Setsuna asked, Kneeling down though the only response she got was a nod.

Picking her up Setsuna turned to Shin.

"You come too, I have a feeling you have something you want to tell her anyway."


	185. Chapter 185

"So it's like magic?"

Setsuna smiled slightly at the question, wondering why the hell an older Tsuki was harder to explain things to.

"Yes, very much like that."

She answered, just as Shin stretched and let out a yawn.

"You have powers because you have the same kind of magic hidden in your soul as the rest of us."

Shin answered before adding

"Though each person's ability is different….I'm pretty sure Haruka can move at the speed of sound if she wanted to."

Setsuna snorted at that.

"Move that fast and the big goof would hit a tree."

She stated, much to Tsuki's amusement.

"what about you Setsuna-San? What can you do?"

Tsuki asked, earning a chuckle.

"I am guardian of time and space. I can open windows and portals into other time lines and time periods….and well….this staff alone can do things as well."

With that she Lightly tapped it to the ground, making the whole area light up with different colored sparks.

Later that night Haruka sighed as she jotted a list of things to pick up from the store, noticing Tsuki playing with Shin nearby.

"Hey kid, wanna come help me with the shopping? I might even get you something if you behave yourself."

The blonde called, earning a surprised look.

"Me?"

Tsuki asked, unsure.

"Yeah little shrimp, you. So you wanna go or not?"

Haruka retorting smirking a little as she finished up the list and turned toward Tsuki, who looked unsure of herself.

"Just don't get her ice cream, dinner is almost ready."

Michiru advised, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Don't worry Michi, I wont."

Haruka was surprised to say the least when Tsuki hardly spoke a word during their trip to the grocery store. Though she did help Haruka find what she needed on the list, much to Haruka's amusement.

"Why don't we pick out a cake or something for dessert tonight?"

Haruka smiled slightly as Tsuki looked up at her quizzically.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

Haruka wanted to ask why she assumed that but put it off her mind for now.

"Nah, as long as we don't eat any before dinner Michiru wont mind. She just gets mad at _me_ anyway."

Haruka retorted.

Haruka watched Tsuki closely, noting how she seemed deep in thought about what to get.

"What does Michiru-San and Setsuna-San like?"

The child asked, causing Haruka to shrug.

"Not a clue, Michiru never complains and when Sets does it's because the other kids are too hyper."

She responded.

"What about you Ruka-san?"

Haruka chuckled at that.

"I'll admit that I like sweet things just as much as Usagi. What do you like?"

Tsuki shrugged at that,

"I don't get a lot of candy and stuff….or when I do Kenji steals them and Mama don't make him give em back."

The child responded, earning a surprised look.

 _She actually talks about this kind of thing openly? It's like pulling teeth with her older self._

Haruka thought

"Well just pick the one that looks the best to you okay? Whichever one."

She stated, texting Michiru and Setsuna quickly to tell them they were almost done.

"This one okay, sissy?"

She stated, pointing out one that was chocolate with white icing and decorated with strawberries.

"Sure."

The ride home was quiet, though when Haruka pulled off at a small shop the little girl spoke up, obviously confused.

"What are we doing here?"

She asked, earning a grin.

"Well I promised to get you something for being good didn't I? I don't forget that easy kitten."

Haruka watched Tsuki search through the shelves, as if searching for the perfect item. Tsuki seemed to be drawn to anything brightly colored, especially anything pink.

"Is this okay?"

She finally asked, producing a small stuffed animal. It was a white puppy, with floppy, fuzzy pink ears and tail, much to Haruka's amusement.

"Of course….Hell it's only two hundred yen. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Haruka asked, after all she had said anything and hadn't expected something so cheap.

"Yes."

Tsuki responded, earning a chuckle.

"Okay then."

When they got home Haruka began to unload grocheries, though to her surprise Tsuki tugged at her pants leg.

"Can I help?"

Haruka didn't want to say no since the girl seemed to deflate whenever that word was even said around her, let alone to her.

"Sure, here. Thanks squirt." She answered, handing her the lightest bag, which contained only a loaf of sandwich bread.

"I can carry more. Mama makes me carry more than this!"

The girl stated in an almost bragging tone, though Haruka only chuckled, hiding the anger she felt toward the woman.

"Well your Mama isn't here and I don't use children as pack mules."

She retorted, following Tsuki into the house.

What happened next happened so fast that even Haruka didn't have time to react.

Nephrite was standing in the living room, talking to Setsuna when they walked in, causing Tsuki to grow quiet, her eyes never leaving him. However this provided one more probably, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over the yipping puppy that had ran out to greet them.

"You just ruined the bread you clumsy little…"

Daichi yelled, still in a foul mood from being told off by haruka earlier.

"Daichi stop! She's just a kid."

Nephirite stated, moving to help the little girl up, only for her to yell out an appology before bolting off.

"Fan-fucking-tastic Dad, you know she has been abused and Heavens knows what else and you freak out about a loaf of fucking bread? It's still useable, just a tad bit squashed where her arm landed on it. But 4no, you choose to rant about a loaf of….."

Haruka was cut off by Setsuna, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, Michiru can handle him….You get to help me find your sister."

She stated, pulling the blonde along.

When they found her she was sitting, huddled beneath a table in the room that held the pool, shaking violently and sobbing.

"Tsuki? What's wrong? Why did you run in here of all places?"

Haruka asked, kneeling down in front of the table and her sister, who flinched back.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to ruin anything! Please don't hit me….I didn't mean to run away from my duty ….I….I just…."

Both Setsuna and Haruka shared a look at that.

"Duty? What duty Su-Chan?"

Setsuna asked, sitting down alongside Haruka, noticing that the child was ready to hyperventilate.

"I…I'm suppose to entertain guest aren't I?"

Haruka felt sick, she could only _guess_ what that implied.

"What do you mean?"

She asked, every fiber of her being yelling at her to not go there.

"Mama said when we had guests I was suppose to…..Entertain them however they wanted."

Haruka couldn't handle it, she was practically seeing red.

"Fuck that….What else did that woman have you do?"

She practically snarled, noticing how Tsuki flinched back and whimpered.

"I had to st…stay out of the way unless someone wanted….to…..see…me. I had to clean and cook." She stammered out an answer.

"And if you didn't?"

Haruka's voice was barely above a whisper now, though she was angry enough to kill.

"She would….Hit me…..Most of the time with a belt or a wire…..Please! You aren't gonna…."

It was Setsuna who spoke next.

"No Satsuki, we wont. You could never do anything bad enough to warrant that kind of treatment, but Nephrite was here because he wanted me to make him, his brothers and Mamoru matching jackets, since he wanted to surprise Mamoru for his birthday, he won't hurt you….He is harmless and Daichi had no business yelling at you for a stupid loaf of bread either."

Setsuna stated, reaching out and gently stroking Tsuki's hair.

"can you tell us more about your Mama though? From what I am hearing she was more of a monster than the beast gods that use to roam the earth."

Setsuna stated, earning a sniffle.

"She likes my brother more…he never gets into trouble."

The child sniffled before adding

"And he can ask for anything….I just get a few outfits a year if I'm lucky."

It made sense now, why Tsuki was so timid at the store besides trying to sneak things like Hotaru and the others would.

 _She'd get fucking beaten for just acting like a normal kid._

Haruka had heard enough, she had to leave before she either lost her temper or was sick.

"Is sissy mad at me?"

Tsuki asked timidly, earning a sigh.

"No love, she's mad at your Mama though….what she did to you wasn't right Satsuki….You're just a little girl. Can you answer one question for me though? Who is Danielle?"

She saw the child's face brighten.

"She's this girl in my class that's really cool, kinda like Sissy but without the powers. She even wears her hair just as short!"

Setsuna smiled

"I see. So you are friends with her, yes?"

Haruka was fuming when she came upstairs, only to find Daichi still arguing with Michiru who looked beyond angry.

"Michiru, go check on Hotaru and the others while I drag this bastard outside."

She stated, earning a look that clearly said

'If you can't I can.'

Once outside Haruka turned to Daichi, eyes narrowing.

"Until you can grow the fuck up and stop having a temper like a three year old get off my property and stay off. That kid has had a life of hell and the only thing you will do is train her? How about taking her to the movies or something like you did with me when I was younger? Or was she right to believe that you don't really care about her? I thought you had changed old man but I guess not."

With that Haruka headed back into the house, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Haruka, I wouldn't hurt her, you know that right?"

Nephrite said as Haruka walked in.

"I know, I let you and the others babysit Hotaru before, my only complaint was that you idiots let her eat way too much sweets and I had to deal with a hyper child all evening until she crashed."

She retorted, getting a beer from the fridge before adding

"Maybe you, Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa can go out tomorrow….Tsuki needs to understand that not all men are assholes….Since she seems mostly afraid of men, though what I just learned I doubt it was only men."

Nephrite's eyes widened.

"so why she's afraid of Makoto, Saiya, Mamoru, and I…."

He trailed off, though his words caused Haruka to drain the can in a second.

"Yeah, you three remind her of past abusers….She was fucking rented out like a….sex toy."

Haruka confirmed, heading toward the liquor cabinet and grabbing the largest bottle of the strongest thing they had.

"Want to help me finish this thing off?"


	186. Chapter 186

Mamoru sat and watched as Tsuki ran and played with Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Usagi leaving him and Nephrite sitting on the bench watching them.

"I have it half in mind to steal the golden and silver crystals, bring that hag back just to kill her again, this time slowly and painfully. No child should go through that."

Nephrite stated, earning a small, humorous chuckle from his prince.

"and I have half the mind to let you." Mamoru retorted "I can't imagine someone wanting to put anyone through that, let alone a little girl."

"Neither can I. Hell, when she saw me just standing in their living room she froze up. Daichi didn't help matters none either."

Nephrite stated, earning a groan.

"From what Haruka and Michiru told me I have half the mind to order him to monitor Uranus's scanners for a while."

"Don't tell Kunzite about his little outburst, he would want to kick his ass."

Nephrite commented.

"Don't tempt me. "

Usagi chose that moment to come over panting.

"Whew…remind me not to challenge them to a race again. all three beat me."

She stated, earning a chuckle.

"Usagi, they're full of sugar. What do you expect?"8

Nephrite retorted.

Meanwhile elsewhere the outer senshi were busy with one of the beasts.

"Lets see we killed Rat, Boar, and snake. The inners got the Rabbit, rooster, horse, And goat so that leaves the Monkey, Ox, dog, Tiger and Dragon."

Sailor pluto listed, earning a sigh.

"Let's not tell our Tsuki about this, I swear she is worse than those girls."

Neptune stated, earning a chuckle.

"if she does what I did with the rat I will personally kick her ass."

Uranus retorted.

"Like father like daughters."

Neptune teased, earning a sour look.

"Not funny, love."

"What happened to your face? Did you get ran over or something?"

Tsuki froze, looking down her hands, which was littered with scars.

"Leave her alone!"

Chibi-Usa ordered, earning a snort

"What are you gonna do? Tell your Daddy?"

He sneered, causing his two friends to laugh.

"Why don't you little freaks bug off? Seriously, picking on someone for their appearance?"

A male voice stated, prompting her to turn around to find an rather intimidating looking Seiya who was flanked by Yaten and Taiki.

"You three okay?"

Taiki asked as they knelt down in front of Tsuki, who looked near tears.

"Why are you bothering with."

The boy stateđ, earning glare from Seiya.

"Setsuki, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are friends of ours and if you mess with our friends you mess with us."

Yaten yelled, causing the boys to flinch back.

"If you mess with them you mess with all of us!"

Tsuki looked up to see Mamoru, standing there looking intimidating but not glaring at her.

Once the boys retreated Tsuki glanced down, blushing slightly.

"Thank you….for sticking up for me back there."

She whispered, feeling a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up to see Makoto.

"The least any of us could do."


	187. Chapter 187

Haruka felt the change in the wind before anyone else had an inkling of what was going on, Tsuki was sleeping on Michiru's lap while Setsuna helped the other children with their homework. However suddenly a flash of lightening engulfed the sky and almost instantly Tsuki's mark began to glow, causing her to scream, even in her sleep as a faint glow began to form around her.

Tsuki sat up, clutching her head and gasping. Her memories were muddled, but she became well aware of a hand gently touching her cheek.

"Breath through it Su-chan. It's okay."

Michiru's voice rang clear, forcing her to open her eyes.

"I can't remember….How did I get here? What's going on?"

She asked, sitting up.

"you were de-aged." Haruka answered simply though in a moment she found herself pinned to the wall.

"You didn't think to tell me what you were going to do? Damn it Haruka, there's things from my past I'd rather not let people know!"

Tsuki yelled, eyes flashing magenta.

"oh? So you lied to us because of pride? You wouldn't think that it was important to let us know that you were abused from a young age?"

Haruka responded, watching as the younger girl's eyes welled with tears and her grip on the older girl loosened.

"I didn't want to look like a fucking slut."

She muttered, prompting Haruka to tighten her grip on the younger teen's shoulders.

"Satsuki, your mother was the one who caused all that, not you."

Haruka stated, earning a small glare.

"I could have reported it….I…"

Tsuki whimpered, earning a sigh from Haruka who pulled her into a hug.

"You were a little girl. You were scared and you wanted your mom's love, just like you want Dad's."

Tsuki tried not to cry as she was suddenly surrounded by the familiarity of Haruka's aura and rose water perfume. She couldn't help herself, she clung to the older girl, breaking down completely. Haruka was caught off guard by the sudden display of emotion and wasn't very good at comforting someone who was so distraught though she did tighten her hold, letting the girl cry herself out.

"Sorry…I…Don't know what that was."

Tsuki sniffled after a while, wiping her eyes with the back of her arm, though Haruka just shook her head.

"You had so much emotional baggage kid, You needed to let it out."

Haruka responded before adding

"oh and when the hell were you going to tell me you liked the color pink?"

At this Tsuki blushed and punched her in the arm, rather hard.

"Shut the fuck up."

Haruka just laughed at the response.


	188. Chapter 188

Tsuki sighed as she sat in the library, copying notes that she had borrowed off of Ami when suddenly someone hit her from behind, making her pen dart up across the paper.

"Oops, sorry about that scar face."

The group walked off giggling, though Tsuki tried to ignore them despite the burning behind her eyes getting worse by the moment as the words danced around in her head.

"Ignore them, they're just mad that you have a better attitude than they do."

She looked up to see Taiki standing behind her, book in hand.

"What would you know? You have girls fawning all over you all the time. Why would anyone want someone who looks like they ran through a cheese grate?"

Tsuki growled, a single tear making it's way down her cheek as she suddenly got up, grabbed her bag and notebook and left, leaving Taiki standing in middle of the library, sighing.

 _If only you knew Tsuki._

They thought before texting Yaten, telling her about what happened.

Yaten groaned as she paced around their living room.

"and you let her leave like that? Who knows where she went or what she may end up doing!" Yaten fumed, earning a look from Yaten.

"What the hell did you want me to do? Hogtie her? I'll call Setsuna and let her try to find her. Í doubt any of us could get through to her right now."

Meanwhile Tsuki walked through the too quiet house, hearing the phone rang but deciding not to get it since she didn't feel like talking. She was heading up to her room when she suddenly froze, stopping so suddenly she almost tripped over nothing.

"What the flying fucking horsefeathers are…..Close the damn door!"

She stated, covering her face as she blushed as red as a tomato.

She heard a the movement of covers and what sounded like "fuck, She's home early." coming from Haruka's mouth before the door shut rather softly.

 _Do not think about what you just saw Tsuki…Just walk on….Just remember to fucking kill them at dinner…If you can even look at them then._

She mentally told herself, seed walking down the hallway and slamming door to her room behind her.

 _Ew….Didn't need that image, it's bad enough catching the rabbits making out in the kitchen but…..Ew! Think of something else Satsuki, anything else other than t_ _ **hat.**_

Sighing she took out the time key that she had stolen from Setsuna and muttered the phrase to go to the time gates.

 _Setsuna is going to kill me for taking this thing but…._

She thought, opening her eyes to find herself standing in front of Sailor pluto.

"Tsuki? When did you steal another one?"

The time guardian asked, earning a look.

"Save the lecture Okasan, I'm scarred for life." Tsuki stated, earning a confused look before Sailor Pluto burst out laughing.

"Was it….?"

Tsuki didn't even give her time to finish that sentence.

"Don't even say it. I think I need to wash my eyes with bleach to kill that image."

Tsuki muttered, only to fuel Pluto's laughter more.

"I've walked in on those two jackrabbits more often than not….Trust me….Not something you want to see especially if Michiru's in one of her….Moods."

Tsuki shook her head at that.

"I don't even wanna know. All I am sure of is next time I'm gonna turn the hose in on them like you would do with stray cats." She muttered


	189. Chapter 189

Tsuki really hated her powers at this point, since the combination of her bloodline caused her aura to effect the weather, summoning massive storms if she was angry or upset, and she had not been in a good mood since

"where you going short stuff?"

Seiya stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"To my Dad's. I can't go home right now."

Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"Why? Haruka going to kill you?"

Tsuki blushed at this as she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure she wants to."

She retorted, noticing that Yaten was also in the car, trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you just stay with us? Our pent house is big enough."

The dark haired singer suggested, earning a confused look.

"Hey, you promised you'd come over and never did."

Tsuki nodded at this, getting into the car.

"Was it that bad?"

Yaten snickered, earning a glare.

"Do you want to _see_ what I did?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a blush.

"No!"

The three light's home was huge, taking Tsuki aback slightly.

"Oh my, so you are the one Taiki was in fits about?"

A not so familiar, gentle voice chuckled from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Tsuki blushed at this and bowed clumsily.

"Princess Kakyuu!"

She stammered, earning a polite laugh from the red haired woman.

"No need to be formal. I am here on vacation."

She stated warmly.

Yaten watched How Tsuki interacted with the others, noting how she blushed when Kakyuu suggested they would go shopping later in the evening and for Tsuki to come.

 _She is afraid? Of what? Of us? No…that's not it. Then what is she terrified of?_

Yaten wondered, then as she looked over Tsuki it dawned on her.

 _Her scars….she's afraid of humiliating us._

Tsuki's appearance was submissive at best, her hands shoved deep in her pockets and her eyes downcast.

 _She honestly thinks that those scars matter…_

"I'll be back."

She stated, leaving the house suddenly.

"Now where the heck is she going?"

Seiya asked, earning a chuckle from Kakyuu.

"That's Yaten for you, off in her own head."

Kakyuu chuckled before motioning Tsuki to take a seat.

"Here, I'll go get us some tea."

Kakyuu began, causing Seiya to suddenly rush to stop her.

"Let me do it Princess. You just sit here and get to know each other okay?"

Tsuki blinked at this, unsure if the bit of thought she had caught from Seiya was what she thought it was or not.

"Is she always that energetic?"

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh.

"Pretty much."

Tsuki sat talking to the pair for some time before she began to feel herself become overwhelmed.

"Um, where's your bathroom?"

She asked politely, earning a chuckle from Seiya.

"You act like bathroom's a curse word. Nearest one is up stairs to the left, the one with the rusty doorknob we have been meaning to replace."

Seiya stated.

Tsuki quickly exscused herself , going up the stairs and opening the door to the bathroom, only to find her face turning bright red as she slammed the door shut with an rapid, stammered appology.

"What do you get a girl who doesn't want anything? I need something to show her that I love her."

Yaten grumbled, sitting at the crown while talking to the others.

"Roses are always good!"

Minako answered

"Mamo-chan got me chocolates on our date on Christmas." Usagi pitched in.

"Well what about something cute that you think she'll like?" Makoto suggested.

"I agree, it shouldn't matter what you get her if it's from the heart." Ami agreed

"Tsuki likes cute things, get her a cute stuffed animal or something, I doubt she'd care what it was s long as it's from someone who really cares about her."

Rei offered.

 _Well this really don't help things._

Yaten thought with a sigh, rubbing her temples as Mamoru walked over to the table.

"hey girls…and Yaten. What's up?"

He asked.

"Yaten here is trying to figure out what to get to declare love to Tsuki."

Usagi and Minako blurted at the same time, causing the silver haired starlight to blush horribly.

"Don't put it like that you idiots!"

She barked, much to everyone's amusement.

Tsuki sat outside, ignoring the pouring rain or everyone's reassurance. She felt like an idiot and wished the ground would just swallow her already.

 _First I see….My sister and Michiru…..Now I've walked in on Taiki taking a shower._

She thought, berating herself.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the rain stopped falling onto her until she began to hear dull thumps coming from overhead.

Looking up she found that Taiki was holding an umbrella over her, concern shining in their Violet eyes.

"Sorry about…."

Tsuki began, only to earn a chuckle.

"You're looking at someone who lives with Yaten and Seiya, the two most impatient people in this side of the universe, I've been walked in on more times than I can count. Hell we all have."

Taiki retorted before adding

"on Kinmoku what is seen as sexual or not is far different from Earthling views. Nudity is not inherently perverted or sexual, though you won't see us Streak down the highways or in public'

They stated, earning a chuckle.

"Taiki….I have a question….If it's not too personal."

Tsuki began, earning a soft laugh.

"Let me guess, it's about what you saw in the shower?"

When Tsuki nodded Taiki took a seat beside her.

"You know how all of the senshi are more or less decadents from gods right? Even you distantly bare the blood of the moon goddess Selene. On our planet, there once were three goddesses. The goddess of Compassion and health, The goddess Of War and the Goddess of fertility. Yaten is the healer, Seiya the warrior and I…As my name suggests am the descendant of the goddess of fertility which allows me to not only heal those with fertility issues but also…"

Taiki stopped, blushing slightly

"I am more or less both male and female, I can change my body at will to either sex or the mixture of both. I was feeling more male today thus, what you saw in the bathroom."

"So in a way you are gender fluid?"

Tsuki clarified, earning a chuckle.

"Well….If that's how Terrain ways of thinking is. Physical sex and gender aren't the same Tsuki as you know from Danny. On Kinmoku, we present whatever gender we feel most comfortable as or in Seiya's case, she's just throw on whatever the hell she thinks make's her look hot."

Tsuki laughed at that.

Yaten groaned as she looked through the brightly colored roses, not knowing which would be best.

W _hich ones should I get?_

She wondered.

"Red and Pink. They signify love and admiration." Mamoru stated, earning a surprised look.

"You know about flowers?"

She retorted, causing him to blush.

"Yeah well…."

Yaten just smirked.

"I thought Terrain men was afraid to like such things. There may be hope for this planet yet."

When Yaten came home Tsuki was wearing a pair of Seiya's sweatpants along with a shirt that had to belong to Taiki since it was five sizes too long for her.

"um…Here."

The silver haired starlight stated, thrusting the bouquet of thorn less Roses into Tsuki's lap before rushing out of the room, blushing badly.

Tsuki blushed brightly at the implication though Taiki only laughed.

"Love and Acceptance? She's basically begging you to believe that she loves you."

Taiki stqted.


	190. Chapter 190

Tsuki sighed as she walked through the door, Seiya behind her carrying a bag that she insisted to Tsuki that she could. Walking in Emillia rushed to Tsuki, tears in her eyes.

"I need your help….I….Don't know what's going on!"

She stated, just as Haruka walked out, her pants covered in a sticky black substance while she was pulling off her shirt, which was obviously ruined.

"I'll tell you what it was, You threw a tantrum and your powers exploded, Literally."

She grumbled, walking on through the house.

"What happened?"

Tsuki asked, letting Emilia cling to her.

"I told her she couldn't go to the tracks on a date and she got pissed off, next thing I knew a mass of dark energy had manifested and when I cut them….You saw my shirt."

Haruka answered for her, glaring at the younger girl who whimpered and went behind Tsuki who just chuckled.

"The puffed up Tomcat won't kill you kiddo."

Tsuki muttered, earning a laugh from Seiya.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing you over zealous peacock." Yaten muttered, walking into the room.

"Hey! I am no where near as bad as her!"

Tsuki sighed.

"They're both worse that a pair of peacocks."

Tsuki muttered, causing Emilia to giggle.

"Come on, Let's go see what kind of mess you made while Peacock and Tomcat get yelled at by Michiru."

Tsuki nearly face palmed when she saw the mess.

"Emi…I swear."

She sighed before closing her eyes, opening them to reveal a magenta gaze which glowed, dispelling the dark sludge.

"Transform kid….I want to see something."

Emilia blushed and glanced away before adding

"Mama told me I wasn't ready…..I can't control it."

She retorted, earning a chuckle.

"Pretty sure I can handle it brat."

Tsuki stated smirking as the girl nodded, muttering something, revealing a black henshin pin with a green star on top.

Her fuku was something that Tsuki had never seen before.

The top part of the fuku was similar to Tsuki's own, though grey in color besides white and the bow a brilliant violet instead of Tsuki's yellow. Her lower body however was covered not only by a black skirt but also violet leggings and knee high black boots. But what was so different was the bow on her chest, which had a winged star where the crystal would have been.

When Emilia looked up her eyes were red and there, between her eyes was a violet half moon, turned sideways along with single violet lines around her eyes like eyeliner.

"You look more like the black moon clan than I expected."

Tsuki commented off handedly before adding with a grin

"Is that why you didn't want to transform?"

Emilia nodded, sheepish.

"Yeah….though I can't control my powers very well yet either."

Tsuki sighed.

"You aren't a monster if that is what you are thinking. Even if you do attack Haruka on accident during a argument. Come on, I'll show you some tricks to make it easier to control…or what helped me."

Much later that night Emilia slowly walked into Tsuki's room, shaking her awake.

"Gah…..What ya want brat?"

She grumbled, sitting up though Emilia just laughed.

"My mom and Mama want me back home, I know that Usagi met Neo Queen Serenity so I kinda want you to meet Mama at least."

Emilia stated, earning a groan.

"Fine but if you get me killed by Setsuna I'll go to the future just to kick your ass." Tsuki retorted, getting up and moving to get dressed.

She was nervous at the thought of meeting the future version of herself but would go if Emilia wanted her to.

Tsuki hated the rush she felt when she went to the time gates, her head spinning from the fast pace.

"There they are….They didn't tell me they'd meet me here!"

Emilia stated, sighing nervously before pulling Tsuki forward.

"Emilia….I hope Sailor Pluto knows you kidnapped her."

The voice was gruff and when Tsuki looked up she saw that the masked figure was smiling.

"She does, Mama. I wasn't going to tick her off again!"

The figure laughed then, shaking her head.

"I hope the little brat didn't cause much trouble. She can be a bit too mischievous….though blame her five siblings for that."

The figure stated just as a woman with long hair and a shimmering, silver dress came out of the mist, glaring lightly at Emilia before retorting

"Our girl? Not cause trouble? Satsuki I think you have the wrong idea about her on that one."

Emilia laughed and rushed over to them then, hugging them both.

"What? I thought you said if you ran away you wouldn't miss us?"

Tsuki was taken aback.

"She ran away?"

"Yes. She did….Though she did have sailor pluto tell us where she was going….so I'm not overly mad at her. Though she can expect helping her father in the lab for a while."

Emilia blushed at that and retorted

"You act like Papa is scary."

The silver haired woman let out a laugh then.

"I'd be more afraid of your mother or I if I were in your shoes."

She retorted before adding

"Though I think it's good you met the past….You understand a bit more I am sure."

Emilia nodded.

Tsuki saw the masked figure look at her, a thin smile on her face.

"Thank you for looking after her. If she ever feels the need to get away from our over zealous family again I'll keep it in mind if you would not mind."

Tsuki shook her head.

"She wasn't trouble."

The masked figure nodded again just as Emilia broke away from them and ran to hug Tsuki one more time, feeling the older teen return the hug.

"Thanks Su-chan for everything."

"You're welcome now we both probably should get going. This can't be good for the timelines."

Setsuna was waiting when Tsuki stepped out of the portal, looking amused.

"So you met the commander?"

Tsuki just looked around at her with a confused look.

"You mean the future me. She's a lot warmer than Emilia had me believing."

Setsuna just laughed.

"She is….as you called Haruka earlier…..Like a puffed up house cat. Easy to annoy but rather harmless. To be honest Emilia won't get more than a lecture for running off and maybe a early bedtime or something else light. The commander is stern in appearance but caring in her own way."


	191. Chapter 191

Tsuki was panting, her sword colliding again and again with Haruka's.

"Can we take a break?"

She asked, earning a look.

"Tsuki, if we are in battle you won't get a break. How do you expect to have stamina to battle if you don't push pass your limits?"

Haruka retorted, landing another hard blow, though this time Tsuki failed to block it, earning a hard cuff over the top of her shoulder.

"You'd lost an arm if this was a real blade."

Haruka stated, sighing as she handed her sister a bottle of water, though Tsuki grimaced.

"That stuff tastes like shit, how can you drink it?"

Haruka laughed.

"It's electrolyte water, it's good for you. Besides it's orange flavored."

The younger teen pulled a face.

"Orange chalk maybe."

She retorted, tossing the bottle back to her before adding

"I'm going back to earth to get my sports drinks from the fridge you can have all that orange shit powder you want."

Tsuki retorted before transporting herself away from the time gates.

"She has improved some…..though she's distracted."

Shin commented from where she was sitting by the door, earning a shrug.

"She's shut us out again when we ask, she'll tell us when she's ready."

Haruka retorted just as Tsuki returned, carrying s backpack of drinks.

"How's your arm?"

Haruka asked, earning a glare.

"My arm will be fine, my back on the other hand is welted worse than when Mom would thrash me as a kid."

Tsuki commented, noticing the look of horror on her sister's face.

"Tsuki I…."

Haruka began, earning a sigh.

"It's training Haruka, there's a great deal difference between getting hit in training than getting hit out of anger." Tsuki retorted, sitting down and gingerly leaning back against the door with a wince.

Haruka just sighed and shook her head, removing a first aid kit from the bag she had brought with her.

"Remove your shirt and turn around."

She ordered, earning a sigh and a blush.

"I'm fine Haruka! And there's no way I am going to take my shirt off!"

She yelled, earning a laugh.

"Tsuki, I have seen you without a shirt before. Now let me do this or it'll bruise."

Haruka retorted, producing a tube of ointment from the kit along with a large sheet of gauze.

Blushing Tsuki obeyed, keeping her back to Haruka who just chuckled.

"Tsuki, we have the same thing. Just because I'm a lesbian don't mean I am going to prey on anything with breasts I see."

Haruka retorted, earning a scoff.

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

Tsuki retorted, smiling slightly though her eyes were dark.

"I aren't. You haven't ever really hurt me..."

She added, though she hissed and shivered when the cream touched her back.

"Frilly hell, that's cold!"

Haruka laughed at that, though she never stopped her administrations.

"It's aloe, trust me you'll thank me in a few days."

Tsuki Sighed as she moved, wincing slightly as she did so.

"We should stop…."

Haruka suggested, earning a smirk.

"No, I can keep going. They're just welts not cuts, they'll be okay. Just don't hit my back and we'll be fine."

Tsuki replied simply before Sending a punch toward Haruka, only to have her sister catch her hand.

"Do you think I would purposely hurt you?"

Haruka retorted, earning a chuckle.

"No. You just get caught up in the fight."

Haruka relaxed then, realizing that fear was the farthest away from Tsuki's mind.

They were both caught up so much in their training that they didn't notice that someone was watching them until Haruka suddenly stopped, dodging the blow that Tsuki angled at her so that the teen tripped onto the ground.

"What? It's been an hour already?"

Haruka asked, earning a chuckle.

"Try two. Michiru was starting to worry you two would skip dinner so I got sent to fetch you."

Pluto replied simply before adding

"Why don't you two start training together then? I don't trust Daichi to understand limits."


	192. Chapter 192

Tsuki sighed as she walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the leers and whispers that undoubtedly was spreading as she now wore a pair of fingerless, black gloves.

"She has a medical reason to wear them so be quiet." the teacher instructed, looking up briefly, his gaze catching Tsuki's and sent a chill down her spine. "excuse me sir but who are you? Where is our usual History teacher?" Yaten asked from the back of the class, eyes narrowed.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kurai Hiroharu." If Tsuki had not just taken her seat she would have probably dropped her bag to the floor. It can't be...He's dead. She thought, though she couldn't shake the feelings that she was getting, or how the dark crystal inside of her seemed to vibrate with energy suddenly.

"okay Miss Tenou, Can you start the class by telling us what happened in 520 A.D?"

I hate my life.

She thought as the room filled with the sound of giggles as she stood up to answer.

"shintoism is adopted s the national religion?"

the whole room burst into laughter then though the instructor's eyes hardened.

"no but good try." he stated before looking over the class.

"Quiet. If you would look on the time line on page 450 of your history books you'd see that her answer comes before the correct one. That proves she at least does read when she does her homework!"

the whole room became quiet then, more out of surprise than respect. Usually the history teacher allowed their jeering.

When Lunch time rolled around Tsuki headed up onto the roof, only to find a single, purple rose tied to the fence, a note card hanging from it that read:

I wish to be the source of your smile

on a night like years gone by

I long for your laughter

I long for you.

The poem, written in an ancient way sent chills through Tsuki, causing her mind to flash of the time before.

Shoku was standing by a fountain in a beautiful garden, thought the grass and shrubs had a faint bluish hue to their green. She could hear light hearted bickering off to the left side of her, though She turned to her right, smiling slightly at the brown haired figure who blushed and handed her a poem that had been scrawled carefully on paper with a printed Violet rose pattern.

Tsuki's eyes went wide as she whirled around, only to see an rather amused Yaten standing there.

"Remember something?"

the cross dresser asked, smirking.

"Who is the other person we...I had a connection with?"

Tsuki asked, causing Yaten to burst out laughing.

"I would tell you but they don't want me to. Though I must advise you to close your mouth before this cold weather freezes it like that."

Yaten retorted nonchalantly.

"Hold it! You're okay with this?"

She demanded, earning another laugh.

"Tsuki...How clueless are you still? Asta and Shoku had an open relationship..or rather...The three of them did. On Kinmoku it is not uncommon for Polymory to exist...if of course it is true love and not just some bastard cheating."

Yaten retorted before adding

"now stop standing there gawking and come eat."

Tsuki was beyond flustered as she walked toward the exit that evening, seeing her new History teacher leaving toward the gym.

Just who the hell is he? Who is the person Yaten was talking about? hell, how do I feel about that?

She wondered, just as she saw a sign that read:

Judo Club: Now Taking Applications.

Location: Gym

Time: 3:00-4:00

"Hey Tsuki-Kun! you going to join?"

Seiya asked, looking rather excited.

"Was thinking about it, what's it to you playboy?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh

"I just wanted to know since Haruka, Makoto, Ryuko, Rei and I have signed up."

Tsuki seemed lost in thought.

"and who's the instructor?"

Tsuki asked, earning a confused look.

"that new history teacher, What's his name?"

Tsuki just wordlessly walked off, causing Seiya to groan.

"Oh come on! At least Talk to me!"


	193. Chapter 193

"I am surprised so many of you came out, Especially the most talented kid on our track team as well as one of our star football players."

The instructor, Kurai Hiroharu stated with a small smirk before adding

"hopefully you two will be at least somewhat talented at this."

Tsuki stood back with Ryuko and listened, arms crossed. She didn't know if her theory was right or not, though with his almost white hair and magenta eyes it was hard not to think that it could be the same manas the one who had advised her before, and who had appeared in the mediative trance.

"Oi, Hiroharu-Sensei. Can I talk to you outside a moment?"

she asked boldly, earning a smirk.

"of course Tsuki."

Once outside, away from prying eyes Tsuki shoved him against the side of the building.

"who the hell are you? Kurai is not a common name and the only one's I know died ten million years ago!"

Tsuki hissed, only to find herself easily flipped onto her back.

"Yes, I am well aware little brat. I think you need to thank the Terrian Prince and his soldiers for giving me a second chance or do you really not remember me, Shoku-Chan?"

Tsuki froze at that, eyes growing wide.

"you were...Akuma's..."

she saw the look of disgust on his face and stopped, glancing down.

"think you can let me up now?"

she grumbled, earning a smirk.

"only if you behave."

Tsuki scowled up at him, though he only laughed and released her.

"come on, before your sister thinks I killed you."

Tsuki found herself enjoying the lesson more and more as the hour ticked on, although she had received an accidental busted lip from Makoto.

"Next I want Haruka and Tsuki to pair off. I am sure you two fight somewhat at times, being sisters."

Tsuki remembered the session from the night before and smirked.

"If you are worried about hurting me, don't be."

she stated, getting into a fighting stance.

Hiroharu stood and watched them meet blow for blow, Though it was obvious that the older girl was holding back.

"stop holding back, you two are worse than two tom cats standing off against each other and your movements are so stiff. Haruka spar with me.'

Tsuki watched as they moved against each other, their speed almost too much for her untrained eye to follow since she had never saw a match between to martial artists before, though soon enough it ended with them both panting.

"if they could use their powers that would be some show."

Makoto stated in a whisper, earning a quizzical look.

"how did you know?"

"No reason!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes at this and muttered

"bullshit."

Before walking out of the gym


	194. Chapter 194

Tsuki's mind was a muddled mess, wondering if Hiroharu was telling the truth about who he was, though his eyes bore a familar soft light that she recalled using Shoku's memories.

"what do you take of this new teacher?" Haruka asked after they split up with Makoto on thier way

"He is familiar and he is definitely a part of the Karui clan...But who he is I am not sure."

Tsuki answered simply, hands shoved in her pockets, brow furrowed in thought.

However suddenly a strange, shriek came from the middle of town prompting Tsuki to rush off toward it.

"Tsuki! Wait! You shouldn't go alone!"

Haruka called, before mumbling "Damn it."

before contacting the others and rushing off toward the shadows of a building to transform.

Before Tsuki was a large, golden gorilla with red eyes that seemed to glow.

"I thought they said it was a fucking monkey not fucking king kong on steroids."

She mumbled, summoning her sword.

Before she had even a chance of attacking however it turned to her and released a large beam of fire directly at her, causing her to have to move to to the left quickly, only to be knocked backward by one of it's paws crashing into her.

She could see it approaching but couldn't get up, her leg being at an odd angle. Closing her eyes she waited for death to over take her, though suddenly a male voice shouted.

"Nokōn blast!"

Looking up she saw the man who had became her history teacher, standing there before her. His eyes blazing red with black eyeliner like markings around them and a single black line zigzagging across the middle of his face.

"You are half wind and half dark...A storm waiting for release. You bare your past sins even into this life. You strive to protect those close to you and you strive to become strong, that is the true mark of the


	195. Chapter 195

Tsuki lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The pain had ended hours ago though her nerves still felt like live wires pulsating through her. Shin was currently sitting at the foot of the bed, bathing herself as if she had no care in the world .

"He was from Shoku's home planet." She stated simply, earning a sigh.

"yes."

Shin answered carefully, just as a knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?"

Haruka called, earning a sigh.

"You going to go through with your threat?"

Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"Depends, Are you going to rush off like an idiot?"

Haruka retorted

"No."

Tsuki retorted, suddenly sheepish.

Haruka then walked into the bedroom, smiling slightly.

"You okay?"

She asked, earning a nod.

"oh come on! Don't shut me out like this!"

Haruka groaned, sitting down on the side of the bed and adding

"You want to explain what is going on with you?"

Tsuki sighed as she sat up, wincing.

"I just...Don't know how anyone could look at me. I look like I lost a fight with a cheese grater."

Tsuki stated, blushing and looking down.

"Oh jeez, The scars aren't that bad."

Haruka assured before adding gently

"Your leg healed with no scaring and the scars are just pale silver. I am sure that Yaten and T...Well the other one still loves you dearly."

Haruka stated then grinned and added in a whisper

"and so do I and the rest of your family."

Tsuki felt a knot in her throat at that.

"except Dad."

Haruka sighed then.

"Dad's a complicated person, he loves you but he has always had trouble with showing it."

Haruka responded before lightly nudging Tsuki.

"Come on, time for dinner. We can talk more after."

During dinner Tsuki was quiet, spending more time staring off into space than anything.

"He said something that stuck with me...He said that I didn't understand the true purpose of the kuro tō bo e was more than what I thought and that it was an honor of highest standard before the revolt. I just don't understand." she said finally after much probing from her family.

"Then ask him."

Setsuna was the one to speak, surprising everyone.

"If anyone would know he would, besides...there is no harm in him."

Haruka whirled to face the time guardian at that.

"how can you be so sure? He's from the Clan of the black moon!"

Setsuna just smirked a bit and retorted Cooley

"so is tsuki, partly. Besides in the past he was called Tenma, if that rings a bell."

Tsuki froze then, eyes growing wide.

"so it is him?"

she stammered, earning a small nod.


	196. Chapter 196

Tsuki sighed as she glanced over at the history teacher, who was writing dates upon the board. She noticed how his whole body screamed dominance while his eyes were soft, even when she had been tossed to the ground. Turning her attention back to her notes she tried to focus though the fact that he was or once was Tenma was just overbearing.

"We will have a test on this tomorrow. I want you all to study hard tonight, especially those of you in my Judo club."

he stated just as the bell rang before his eyes landed on Tsuki, who was once again leering at him.

"miss Tenou, I would like to speak to you after class."

he added, sighing as he returned to the desk.

The whole room laughed at this but quickly left.

"You have questions?"

Hiroharu stated after he had shut the door.

"Yes, I want to know about...whatever the hell it was you was talking about yesterday! I know who you are but why the hell are you here?"

Tsuki demanded, earning a sigh.

"Someone needs to teach you to control your powers, Setsuna went to The Prince and Princess and they found a way to resurrect me. There's a park not far from here, meet me there after Judo club, I'll explain everything. By the way that riddle of yours, the answer is time."

Tsuki's eyes widened at this.

"how did you know...You know what. Never mind. So the disembodied voice was Chronos. But the others are descendent's of gods as well, does that mean that any of them could appear?"

Hiroharu nodded.

"yes, though Chronos tends to stick near Setsuna when when she is at the time gates, as she went there as a very young child and well...Even the gods weren't comfortable leaving children to their own devices. You see, although Serenity was a good queen, benevolent even she did make mistakes though what began the war that weakened the fall of the moon at the hands of the earth's warriors was started long before Serenity was born when Serene, Granddaughter of the moon goddess Selene and mother of Serenity had a child sealed away at the core of a planet despite the child being young. The kuro tō bo e was given the abilities to stop this so,called monster, however she made a grave mistake when she sentenced the child to more or less living death. The kuro tō bo e revolted, which resulted in the making of the three Talismans as well as the outer's stations away from the main kingdom."

Tsuki absorbed the information, brow creased in thought as she looked up at him.

"so the dark queen eventaully made her own version of the ruins."

she guessed, earning a nod.

"that seal on your arm is sloppily done, let me see it."

Tsuki slowly did so, feeling white hot pain shoot through her as the markings squirmed and changed, forming a band of strange writing around her arm, unlike what it was before but similar to the mark she had noticed on Hiroharu's arm the previous day.

"My grandfather taught me the histories but I could never bow to those who used children as warriors, even that damn queen on the dark planet...the one you now rule."

he retorted, smiling slightly before adding

"now go, I'll talk to you later. Go meet with your girlfriend for lunch."

Tsuki was distracted all during that day until she went to the Judo class.

"Tsuki, you and Haruka pair off. I want to see something."

He instructed.

He watched the pair attempt to catch the other off guard, though it was obvious that one was afraid to harm the other.

"You handle her like an egg Haruka, I assure you that you won't allow yourself to harm her even if you do get serious and Tsuki, Haruka's a five foot seven mass of pure muscle, going all out will not hurt her."

He stated before sighing.

"Pair up, I want to see where the lot of you are at skill wise."

After the class Tsuki headed off on her own, waiting in the park for Hiroharu.

"Come on, away from the road."

He stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki who retorted,

"why?"

He sighed, and glanced back at her.

"I need to show you some things as well."

he responded.

Once they were far into the middle of the park, which was covered with trees he sighed and sat down, patting the ground beside of him.

"The kuro tō bo e are the only ones who can take on a different form, dubbed a nightmare form due to the blood red eyes. This has two stages, first stage which is when the eyes alone change and second form, which is the form where you look similarly more alien than human. In this form you can use the shadows as a means to be invisible making us more powerful on the night of the eclipse or new moon."

he explained before adding

"The Kuro tō bo e adopted an forbidden art as a means of power after the revolt though a _true_ Kuro would not kill to use it, but would use thier own blood. Much like how you flipped when Akemi killed those people, that would have been what any true warrior would have done. You saw their spirits, which the transformation also allows and your desire to protect gave you power. **That** is what the kuro tō bo e is suppose to be about, the will to protect those you care about."

He answered before adding

"To gain control of the form you must learn to fight in that form. Meet me in ice cave this saturday night at eight PM. Your sister or whomever can come along. I will train you into a kuro tō bo e, a real one not the demon you think they are."


	197. Chapter 197

Soon Saturday night rolled around though Tsuki found herself having more trouble meeting up with Shoku's former mentor than she thought she would, the barrier being her sister.

"I don't care if you are taking the pope and a whole mass of soldiers! I am not letting you wonder around with some guy you barely know let alone someone with the last Name Kurai!"

Haruka argued, crossing her arms over her chest as if to dare The younger girl to defy her, though Tsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Taiki and Yaten are strong enough to handle him if he turns nasty, which he wont! Besides, I already talked to Setsuna, she think's it's a good idea." Tsuki retorted, earning a sigh from Setsuna who sat at the kitchen table.

"Honestly Haruka, Hiro is a healer not a fighter."

She stated with a sigh

"I would still feel better about this if two of us went with her."

Haruka retorted, earning a sigh.

"Fine, we'll both go." Setsuna retorted, standing up with a sigh before mouthing 'sorry' to Tsuki who just rolled her eyes and walked toward the coat rack.

"She needs a sister, not a guard dog Haruka."

Michiru commented as she headed toward the family room where they could hear loud laughter.

Hiroharu was waiting on them outside of the ice cave when they walked up, Tsuki still sulking and walking way behind the rest of them.

"What's up with her, Setsuna?"

He asked, earning a sigh.

"Haruka happened."

Hiroharu glanced at the leering blonde before nodding.

"I see. Well let's get on with it."

Once inside the cavern Hiroharu put an barrier around himself as well as everyone but Tsuki.

"Okay, I need you to think about something that would royally piss you off. Say….Someone hitting your girlfriend."

He stated, earning a scoff from Yaten.

"This girlfriend can take care of herself. I don't need a knight in silver armor coming to my aid."

Hiroharu rolled his eyeS at this.

"Fine smartass. Tsuki, just imagine whatever the hell would piss you off. Someone you would want to protect being hurt."

Tsuki closed her eyes, remembering far too well the memory of seeing the amazon quartet's past, Ceres being very young but laying on a rug, bleeding and crying. She felt a sudden rush of heat, feeling almost unbearable as her aura lashed about her, sending debris all over the cavern.

"Tsuki! Reign it in!"

Setsuna called, though the younger girl just snarled toward them, sounding much like a feral beast than a human.

"Damn it!"

Haruka stated, transforming wordlessly before beginning to rush toward her, only to be close lined by Setsuna's staff against her chest.

"It's too dangerous!"

Yaten and Taiki shared a look then before both of them stepping forward, only to be stopped.

"Stay back! she's out of control!"

Setsuna yelled, though Yaten just glared.

"Do you want her back or not? Long ago Shoku did the same thing on Kinmoku and killed a man...In order to protect fighter. There's only one way to stop her...Just promise not to kill me."

Yaten stated before glancing at Taiki who blushed.

"Just do it. If she hurts someone in this form she'll never forgive herself or me."

Hiroharu retorted with a sigh as he pinched the bridge if his nose, protective barrier still up.

Yaten glanced over at Taiki and sighed.

"Taiki, I need you to grab her from behind so I can get close. I would let you but Tsuki is still clueless as a drunken duck and trust me, you don't want to get punched by her."

She stated, earning a nod.

Tsuki was like a beast, raging and firing blast after blast at the barrier that Hiroharu had put up around himself and the others, though each blast could not penetrate into it. While she done this the out of control shadow senshi didn't notice starmaker come up behind her until she found herself being restrained by someone taller than her from behind.

"get off you fucking worm!"

she snarled, sounding more and more like a monster than a human.

"Tsuki! Calm down! This is not you, you can't let the power control you like this!"

Yaten stated, flying in front of her though this time in her true form.

Tsuki only glared and struggled harder against Taiki who struggled to regain their grip on the younger girl.

"damn it Yaten! Do something!"

Taiki yelled, causing the silver Haired Senshi to sigh and then suddenly, without even the slightest sign of hesitation she kissed her, the motion shocking Tsuki into standing still.

Tsuki's raging mind clouded over as she saw Shoku standing in middle of a large field, laughing as she listened to four young girls bicker. The scene switched then to the same field, though this time at night, she was entangled in the arms of the silver haired girl, the cool breeze blowing across her bare skin, her hands trailing down to the silver haired girl's hip, caressing the smooth skin as they both lay panting and given out from their administration.

Then the scene changed once again, though this time it wasn't healer that was wrapped in Shoku's arms, but Maker. However suddenly Yaten burst in, panic written across her face.

"Shoku! Maker! It's Fighter…We have to go."

The young lovers rushed out then, transforming quickly.

Shoku watched as the man's fist collided with Fighter's face and that is when she snapped.

Haruka's eyes widened as she saw the markings fade from Tsuki's face, though she shank back into Taiki's arms.

"Haruka! Go get your car and pull it up, we need to get her to a bed!"

Yaten ordered and for once Haruka didn't argue.


	198. Chapter 198

"This is all your fucking fault! You should have stopped her from going off with that demon! This is the very reason I wanted to remove that damn band on her arm to begin with but of course fucking not! Her own Fucking father's opinions don't matter a hill of beans does it?! Not over the opinions of her half sister, an antisocial time witch and some royal acting dyke!"

Haruka saw red when he finished that sentence, shoving him back against the wall by the collar.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

Haruka yelled, earning a smirk.

"Your family? What would a antisocial half wit know about family! You hardly wanted to be a part of ours!"

Haruka set her jaw as she glared at the man, who just smirked.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?"

Haruka had enough, however before she could even draw back her hand to shut him up, someone struck out from over her shoulder, landing with deadly accuracy and a sickening crunch filled the air.

"Get the hell out."

Haruka bit out, turning to see Taiki standing there with a blood covered hand.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Haruka walked outside, seeing Setsuna and Hiroharu standing in the distance, talking in low voices. She tried to ignore Diachi's Raving as he was forced, quiet literally out of the house by Seiya who had more or less sent him out with a blast.

"You okay Haruka?"

Setsuna asked, earning a nod.

"Fine Sets…..Just fine. Tsuki's awake though claiming having a migraine so we're letting her rest."

Haruka stated, earning a sigh as Daichi stormed past them, only to be knocked backward into his car by an unseen force.

"What the..."

Haruka muttered though she soon realized that Hiroharu was the source of the attack as he pinned the man to the car.

"stay away from this place. If you talk to your oldest daughter, which you raised like that then I want you no where near Tsuki!"

he snarled, eyes flashing red as the mark appeared on his face.

"I can damn well talk to my children the way I please! you would too if you had an useless daughter and a bastard!"

Hiroharu's hand glowed with energy at that, his teeth clenching together so hard that Haruka was sure that they would break.

"Haruka tortured herself because of you...because of this shit you say. Experience what it feels like you low life son of a bitch!"

With that he placed his glowing hand on the other man's chest, sending waves of energy pulsating through him, causing burns to appear on his skin.

"now get the fuck out before I do something I regret."


	199. Chapter 199

Tsuki slowly made her way down the stairs, holding onto Taiki who supported most of her weight.

"how are you feeling?"

Setsuna asked, earning a sigh.

"like I got hit by a truck...and not a pickup either, a fucking bulldozer."

Tsuki retorted, earning a chuckle.

"well your humor is back, that's good. We could use that right now with the amazon girls gone."

Setsuna stated, earning a confused look.

"where'd they go?"

Michiru was the one that answered.

"The trio took them out. Pretty sure the little fight last night rattled their nerves."

Tsuki turned to Michiru then, eyes widened.

"what fight?"

"Daichi being a complete bastard to your sister and pissing off everyone in this house." Seiya retorted with a sigh before adding

"maybe you can talk to her? She won't even look at Michiru currently and I don't feel like getting punched or I would try."

she stated, earning a sigh.

"I can try, where is she?"

Tsuki responded.

Haruka sat in the garage, brown and green bottles littering the concrete around her, red-rimmed and swollen eyes trained on nothing as she stared blankly in front of her. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Tsuki walking up until the younger girl grabbed her wrist, causing her to wince.

"what the hell Haruka? You're a mess! What happened to your hands?"

Tsuki asked, earning a look that was void of all emotion.

"it's nothing, Go away Tsuki."

Haruka slurred, obviously half drunk.

"No way in hell. You think I'm going to let one of the most talented Piano players risk an infection that could damage her hands? No way, especially not when that Pianist is my sister."

Tsuki retorted, running to where the first aid kit was kept hanging on the wall.

Tsuki noticed the lack of response as she cleaned and dressed the wounds, her eyes still focused ahead of them.

"Tsuki...I...Do you think I am...Unfit to raise a family?'"

Haruka suddenly asked, catching the younger teen off guard.

"what?"

Haruka sighed and took another drink fro her bottle.

"Am I too distant with them? Cold...Anti-socail? Do I neglect Hotaru? hell, Do I make you feel unwanted?"

Tsuki wondered where this was coming from but she the feeling that Daichi had said similar.

"No. Haruka, more times than not you are playing with Hotaru, you spoil her really though not in a bad way and Haruka...You ave been nothing but nice to me. Sure we fight but we're sisters, it's part of the package."

Haruka smiled slightly at this before sighing.

"I don't know anything about family...I couldn't stand the Galas my parents had every weekend."

Tsuki laughed aloud at that.

"Haruka, Family is about love. You told me that, remember? and I know one thing, You may get on my nerves but I know you love all of this crazy family."

Michiru grew worried after some time and went out to check on the sisters, only to find Tsuki sitting near the lawn chair Haruka was using, her and Haruka both taking turns at shattering the empty bottles with their powers. Haruka was laughing at something Tsuki had said.

 _Daichi you don't realize just how much Haruka looked up to you...Or the enemies you made tonight._

she thought, noting Haruka's bandaged knuckles, an obvious sign that the garage wall had paid the price for Daichi's insults.

"How are you two holding up?"

she asked, noting how Haruka had been crying.

"okay. Sorry about the garage door, I will replace it."

Haruka responded, earning a look.

"I'm more worried about you. What Daichi said wasn't true."

Michiru replied, earning a sigh.

"I know...It's just. I feel like a failure. Hotaru is bullied, I am gone on races that last weeks. I lose my temper."

Michiru sighed and took one of her lover's bandaged hands i tl her own.

"Kids are cruel, you know that and I remember a certain person who stormed into the school to defend her daughter. You work and provide for your family, racing is not only your passion but a job and Haruka, You have never struck Hotaru in anger, sure you yell at the kids but...You apologize after you are calmer. Haruka, Daichi is just jealous of the relationships you have that he is too bullheaded and hot tempered to have."


	200. Chapter 200

Tsuki was beyond furious though she hid it for Haruka's sake. However that night she decided to pay a visit to Daichi, however when she got halfway there she was suddenly stopped by a weak energy blast pushing her back.

"the frilly hell?"

she snarled, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki, you're unable to control the transformation. you'll kill him. I know you're angry, I am too but honestly, killing him will only hurt Haruka more."

Yaten stated, earning a sigh.

"I hate seeing her like this. He had no business saying those things."

Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh.

"I know Tsuki, It pissed all us off too."

Taiki responded with a sigh.

"Yaten, Do you think you could heal Haruka? She busted herself up pretty good on the garage door, the heavy wood one to the side of the house."

Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"alright."

Tsuki sat on the floor with Hotaru and Pallapalla, a fake Tiara on her head as she played along with the children's make believe game.

"where's Setsuna at? she vanished before dinner and I doubt it was to the gates."

She asked, earning a shrug.

"Papa and Michiru-mama just said she went out. Do you think she went out on a date?"

Hotaru responded, earning a shrug.

"No clue, she's been alone enough. About time she found someone."

Tsuki responded, earning a surprised look.

"did she have a lover in the silver kingdom?"

Pallapalla asked, earning a sigh.

"no. she was always alone. though she did have a crush on Endymion for the longest time." Tsuki retorted, earning a chorus of giggles.

"oi, Setsuna's love life is no one's business okay? Seriously Tsuki, you're worse than they are!"

Haruka stated, one hand still bandaged though Yaten had healed the other.

"well sorry for not wanting her to be an old maid her whole life!"

Tsuki retorted.


	201. Chapter 201

"so who's the lucky guy?" Tsuki asked as soon as Setsuna walked into the house.

"What are you? My mother? I don't think it's your business." Setsuna retorted, opting to drop her rather cold jacket directly on top of Tsuki's head as she passed.

"hey! No fair!"

"You think interrogating me is fair? Go to bed Tsuki, You have school tomorrow."

Tsuki sighed as she sat with the others at Lunch, ignoring the fact that Rei hadn't managed to sneak over in some time.

"I am telling you, she is hiding something. I don't know if she is dating someone or what but she was so secretive last night." Tsuki stated, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"You lot will do enough for Setsuna to shove her foot up your ass."

Haruka retorted.

"so what if she's dating someone? Just be glad she isn't alone." Seiya retorted before getting up and leaving.

"what's eating him?"

Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh.

"Likes someone who don't like him back it seems. Tried to use Senna as a...Rebound but that didn't work."

Yaten muttered before adding

"you figure out your mysterious Poet yet?"

Tsuki blushed and glanced down.

"yes."

Everyone's eyes were on them,though Tsuki offered no answer.


	202. Chapter 202

Tsuki laughed as she dodged a tackle from Haruka, though she tripped and slid down the hill beneath them, though as she got to her feet she just laughed, her eyes sparkling playfully as she raced back up the hill toward the older girl, who easily teleported out of the way.

"Too slow!"

The blonde teased, laughing silently as she dodged the girl yet again.

"Damn it Haruka! Not fair!"

Tsuki retorted, though the grin never broke from her face. Both smelled of wine and beer though as they ran about the hilltop, the wind blowing rapidly in their wake Michiru couldn't help but be relieved by the lighthearted atmosphere that the alcohol had brought out in the two sisters.

"well…At least they have stopped being mopey."

Setsuna stated as she watched the pair roughhouse, figuring that playing a game like that with a uranian would be similar to playing tag with a thunderstorm.

"Tsuki needed to loosen up. Though I never expected to see her act this childish."

Michiru chuckled as she watched the pair wrestle around, her own eyes sparking in amusement as she watched the pair through a window.

Tsuki could feel the energy rushing around her as she and Haruka both fell down the hill, the older of the two pulling the younger tight against her as a means to protect the girl from the fall, taking the brunt of the force herself. After they landed they both lay panting on the grass, staring up at the sky, which was changing color from brilliant dark blue to the violet hue of dusk.

"This weather is so bipolar."

Tsuki commented, not bothering to move from Haruka's side as they lay there.

"just be glad that it's warming up. I don't know about you but I was tired of sitting around inside."

Haruka retorted, chuckling as she propped herself up, looking over at the younger teen who just giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hate being cooped up."

Tsuki admitted before her eyes became stormy.

"My mom kept me locked up enough of my life."

Haruka sighed at that and wrapped an arm around the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Hey, don't think about that anymore. You're with us now."

Haruka stated, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead before sitting up.

"Come on, we'd better get back home before Michi gets worried."

The next day Tsuki awoke at the crack of dawn, her phone vibrating inside her pocket where she had forgotten it the night before. Flipping open the top she saw the familiar number of her father blaring on the screen.

Ah damn it.

She grumbled, checking the text only to see the words

Meet me at 12:30 for training.

It read, causing her to groan.

"I really fucking don't want to you bastard."

She growled out, tossing the phone onto her bedside table. Startling Shin who was sleeping near her.

"who was that?"

The cat asked, stretching as she stood up onto the mattress and yawning. She was concerned for the teenager who had been drinking too much the day before. However Tsuki just sat up and yawned, no sign of having a hangover present.

"Daichi."

Tsuki retorted before stood up and headed toward the bathroom before adding

"Can you do me a favor and hit the ignore button if that bastard calls again?"


	203. Chapter 203

Tsuki panted as she glanced over at Daichi, rising a hand to wipe the blood from her now swollen lip. She couldn't help but to think that she saw a crazed light in his teal gaze, though she couldn't be sure.

"What is this training going to do? Hiro…"

She began, only to find herself knocked to the ground and tasting the coppery flavor of blood. Glaring up at the seething figure that now stood over her, eyes wild with a fury that Tsuki had never saw in the man, or at least this reincarnation of him.

"That bastard isn't your father! I am! Don't you Dare bring that creature up in front of me!"

He screamed, though Tsuki just met his leer with one of her own.

"Creature? Then you must think that lowly of me."

Had she not have been so angry, she would have been taken aback by how venomous her own tone sounded however in one fluid, swift motion she was on her feet and walking away, when she felt a hand grab her arm roughly.

"Don't you turn away from me you ungrateful…"

He began, his whole face turning red in vexation though suddenly a volt of dark energy came from her outstretched hand, hitting him square in the stomach and knocking him backward and into the wall. As soon as she realized what she had done she took off running.

She didn't stop until she was in the familiar fold of trees, the voices of the past echoing into her mind. Pausing to catch a breath she glanced at the dark cloaked figure that sat by a tree and prayed to whatever god or goddess that existed that it wasn't a corpse.

Slowly walking over to it Tsuki was caught off guard by the sight of Hiroharu sitting there, eyes closed as he sat cross-legged against the trunk of the tree, lost in meditation.

"Otosan?"

She spoke before she thought, prompting heat to crawl up into her face, though Hiroharu just smirked, eyes still closed.

"Sit….I'll be done in a second."

He responded, unmoving.

Tsuki obeyed, watching in amazement how his aura seemed to bolt out at times, a gentle, warm white light. Tsuki watched in amazement as she sat there, seeing flitting images of people surrounding them, though when she turned she saw nothing.

"They long for their families to know their whereabouts…I will follow them to where they are at rest and retrieve the bodies."

He spoke sudden, causing Tsuki to startle out of her thoughts with a jump, though the man only laughed.

"Relax. It's just me and the spirits here for miles. There are some yokai as well but they ran off as soon as they heard you clomping in our direction."

He stated then his eyes narrowed as he noticed her bruised arm and face.

"What happened?"

He questioned, reaching out to touch her though she flinched back.

"Dad."

She responded, earning a scoff from Hiroharu who stood up.

"That bastard is not a father. Neither you nor Haruka deserve his shit. But as of right now, you look like you could use a break from even the thought of that man, but please tell me you got him back for this."

He retorted, reaching a hand out to help her up before adding

"I got ice that'll take some of that swelling down, come."

she followed him, only to be surprised when he took her to the hidden lair where she and the others had found the bodies months prior.

"Akemi made it a place of darkness….I am merely here to make it a place of peace."

Hiroharu assured, gently pulling her inside.

She noticed that the dirt floor had been covered with black stone slabs and that an eerie but benevolent blue light shone from crystals that littered in the walls. As she looked farther she noticed that there were even furniture in the small space.

"the spirits have moved on after that battle you and that witch had. They say thank you by the way."

He responded, going over to get something out of what looked like a stone box, though when it was opened a cold wind drifted from it.

"magic."

Hiroharu explained simply, not even waiting on Tsuki's question as he handed her a small zip lock bag filled with ice and wrapped in a handkerchief before taking out his cell phone, firing off a text to someone before sitting down beside of Tsuki.

Haruka was helping Michiru with lunch when she heard the familiar sound of war drums come from her phone.

"Now what the hell does he want?"

She muttered, quickly taking it out of her pants pocket though she then froze, eyes growing wide before they narrowed again in anger.

"Daichi you bastard. Michiru, I gotta go to the sea of trees, Tsuki is with Hiroharu and he says she's hurt. Make something that won't be too hard for her to eat will ya?"

Haruka asked, pressing a kiss against Michiru's cheek before rushing out the door.

"So that…..that…..kátharma…..Hit you because you didn't agree with his training?"

Hiroharu could feel his blood pressure rising along with his anger.

"Katha-what?"

Tsuki asked, earning a sigh as he sat down next to her once again.

"To put it simply…son of a bitch. You remember the other languages but not that your home planet?"

He retorted teasingly, noticing her blush as he leaned back and added

"I'm surprised that you didn't hurt him….well…besides a energy burn on his stomach."

Hiroharu stated, though he suddenly stood up, his white aura flaring around him until it formed into a large stag that rushed off toward the door.

"What was that?"

Tsuki asked, eyes growing wide as she glanced up at him, earning a smirk.

"Something that all people could do if they train. It went to meet your sister. She couldn't find her way here if not."

Haruka sighed as she walked through the door, wondering just what kind of projection that Hiroharu had sent. Though her mind drifted off of the large ghostly stag when she saw the bruise forming on Tsuki's face.

"What happened? Who did this?"

Haruka asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki who glanced down, biting her lip as she pondered how to answer her sister.

"Daichi."

Hiroharu answered for her, his voice like steel as he added "you two talk. I'm going to go….release some steam."


	204. Chapter 204

Haruka sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know what was more painful, seeing Tsuki wince every time she tried to take a bite of food or the fact that she had broken down almost completely while sitting on Hiroharu's couch. She sighed as she stood up once again, casting a look around her family.

"I'll be back."

She stated calmly, though Michiru could see the silent fire that burned in her lover's teal gaze. Glancing over at Tsuki who was still picking at the food on her tray, wincing at every bite. Michiru could easily see why Haruka was so angry, especially since she struggled to contain her own vexation toward the man who not only hurt Haruka but the younger teen as well.

"Be careful Haruka."

Was all she said, earning a nod from the blonde who offered her a small smile.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Haruka responded before she left the room, pausing only to ruffle Hotaru's hair since the girl was looking at them worriedly.

After Haruka left, Tsuki sighed and glanced down at the bowl of tofu miso she was trying to eat and sighed as she turned to Michiru who arched a brow at her.

"May I be excused?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"I'll make you a smoothie you can take with you, you need some kind of protein intake."

Haruka chose to walk, figuring that it would give her some time to cool off before she actually confronted him, after all she didn't want to kill him per-se but she couldn't completely get that thought out of her head either.

Who the hell does he think he is? She's fifteen for crying aloud! Not to mention scrawny as hell.

Haruka thought, sighing as she came into the sight of the house. She could feel the winds irritation as its whispering voice drifted to her ears.

Whatever is watching over me keep me from doing anything drastic tonight.

Tsuki sighed as she wondered back through the forest she had just came from, trying to ignore the whispers that echoed through the trees And the fact that Shin sat on her shoulder, almost quivering.

"you didn't have to come. I'm not going to kill myself you know."

Tsuki retorted, earning a scoff.

"Not what I was afraid of. You tend to make stupid decisions when you're upset."

Shin retorted, flinching as the sound of footsteps fell in behind them.

"Relax, I swear you are more of a wuss than Pallapalla."

Tsuki quipped, turning to face the direction the sound was coming from, only to see a great white stag glowing through the trees.

"Yokai, spirits and a mage. Nothing out of he ordinary."

She stated, smirking as she glanced toward Shin before walking on toward the middle of the forest.

As they walked the wind seemed to be dragging the sound of crying toward Tsuki's ears, causing her to strain to hear it's direction before heading toward the location.

"What are you doing?"

Shin whispered, earning a sigh.

"Going to see if I can change someone's mind."

Haruka didn't even wait for Daichi to let her in, using the spare key she owned to let herself in.

"You came here because of that bastard didn't you?"

He asked almost nonchalantly as he turned toward her, eyes as hard as steel.

Haruka found herself unable to move, as if his gaze was like that of a gorgon and froze her in place until he was standing in front of her, one fist reaching out to grab at her cropped hair, forcing her to look directly up at him in a painful angle.

"You want to claim the half-blood? Then you can take her stead."

He stated, his lips twisting in a sinister smile as he shoved her backward into the door, his own golden aura lashing around him dangerously, one of it's whip like flames grazing her cheek, leaving a bloody gash in its wake.

Haruka closed her eyes, just going numb as a familiar sense of hopelessness washed over her, though suddenly a voice filled her mind, one that was male and that she had never heard before.

Focus on the wind…King of the heavens.

She wondered what that could even mean though she couldn't focus on the thought as pain ripped through her body as she was thrown against the couch, the force of her father's energy keeping her in place as the flames ripped and tore at her body, ripping her clothing into bloody strands.

"I should have done this to that brat earlier….I have third degree burns because of that half-breed"

Daichi growled and Haruka, despite the large amount of pain that she was in, felt something inside her snap, causing her to try to find the whirlwind inside Daichi's aura, using a wind of her own conjuring to push his back, breaking through it and sending him hurtling backward and into a wall.

Then, as if the winds themselves were carrying her she stood on shaky legs, closing her eyes before mumbling a curse, summoning the last of the energy reserved in her body to transport her back home.

Michiru felt that something was wrong only seconds before she heard the sound of something heavy landing on the floor , only to find herself shocked and enraged at what she saw.

"Haruka? What happened?"

She asked, rushing to her lover's side, only to be taken completely aback by the sight of tears silently coursing down Haruka's face.

"That bastard."

Haruka rasped out after a while.

After leaving Setsuna to tend to the currently passed out Haruka's injuries Michiru took out her heshin rod, her ears filling with the sound of the distant roaring sea, as if it was calling for vengeance itself.

"Neptune power make-up."

She mumbled before heading out the door.

Daichi stood with his hand clutching the ripped open flesh of his torso when out of nowhere he heard the words.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man, let alone a father. Both your children adore you but yet you treat them worse than shit."

He turned, a ball of energy forming in his right hand however before he could even make a move to say or do anything more a ball of aquatic energy charged toward him, engulfing him into a pressurized vortex of cutting waves of both water and energy, the saltine nature of the liquids burning into each wound as they opened.

Tsuki could feel the wind howling through the trees as if enraged by something and she could swear she heard a voice, distant and male cursing and raving.

"What is up with this weather?"

She asked Shin, who just shook her head.

"No idea, let's go home and see if Haruka knows."

Tsuki was walking back when she saw the ambulance pulling out of Daichi's driveway. Briefly she wondered if she had caused him to be in terrible condition though she realized that was impossible as she barely could summon energies still.

As soon as she got home she saw Michiru sitting at the table, obviously looking pissed off.

"Michiru? What's wrong?"

She asked, earning a look that still clearly held a silent rage that burned from somewhere deep inside her soul itself.

"Go look at what Daichi did to your sister. That bastard is lucky I didn't rip him into ribbons with my own energy."

Michiru responded, her tone making Tsuki flinched despite the anger not being directed at her but because she had never seen Michiru react like this before.

Slowly going upstairs to check on her sister she froze as she got to the door, her eyes widening as she saw her sister covered in blood despite Setsuna slowly tending to the worse ones first, though the crimson made it seem much worse than it was.

"That bastard….."

Tsuki growled out, animalistic and low as her own aura formed around her, eyes going scarlet as demonic stripes crossed her cheeks.

"He is in ICU currently, he won't bother either of you for a long time. Right now Tsuki, go take a shower and calm down."

Setsuna advised firmly though not angry, the tone cutting through her darkening thoughts and brining her back to herself.

"Right…just….make sure she's not in a lot of pain, okay Okasan?"

Tsuki responded, earning a small hint of a smile.

"I'll try, now go."


	205. Chapter 205

Tsuki was mad enough to bite nails in two as she leaned against her sister's door. Seeing her so broken last night not only enraged her but it hurt. Haruka was always so strong and elegant, even if she was almost boyish to a max. It was like nothing could bring her down and seeing her so destroyed had hurt.

Opening up the door she saw that her sister was sitting on the bed, back gingerly pressed against the over stuffed pillows while bandages covered her waist and chest. Her whole body was bruised and the cut on her cheek was red raw and irritated. But what Tsuki noticed most was her eyes, which was usually alive and sparkling with energy now was a deep, storm colored hue that held barely any life.

Tsuki wasn't sure what to say and though she knew it was rude not to announce herself she just carried the tray over to the bedside table and set it there, which prompted the blonde to glance up at her, though there was nearly no spark of recognition.

"Why aren't you in school?"

She finally asked, causing Tsuki to say and carefully sit beside of her on the bed.

"Michiru and I both were too worried to go to school."

She answered honestly, reaching over and taking her sister's hand into hers, earning a small smile.

"I know, I just don't want you falling behind again because of me. I have had worse."

Haruka stated, though Tsuki only shook her head.

"No, you haven't. You don't have to pretend with me Haruka. It hurts like hell when it's your parents that do it. He's never hit **_you_** before….this is the first time. I know it hurts…..Don't put on a strong front for me. I'm not one of the kids. I understand first hand."

Tsuki sated, her eyes traveling along the exposed skin, noting all the bruises and her sister's suddenly too glassy eyes. Taking a seat on the bed beside her Tsuki slowly took Haruka's hand into both of hers, pressing a kiss into her knuckles, the same way Haruka had done to her many times over.

"I swear no one will hurt you like this again."

She spoke aloud, her voice calm and concerned though she saw red.

 _no one makes my sister cry...not without going through me._

When Tsuki left the house later that night, no one knew where she was going, or what she was doing. Though as she drew near a familiar house she sighed and glanced up toward the sky, eyes reflecting the moonlight as she muttered

"Mama, Papa, forgive me."

With that she let herself into the house via a key hidden in a potted plant, though she coughed as she walked into the dusty room. Glancing around she tried to decide what should be done with the place though she just shrugged it off and headed toward the basement, pausing only briefly as she flipped on the light.

The basement had an eerie feel, though Tsuki shrugged it off and walked to the farthest room, opening the door only to be greeted by a large, white rat that squeaked s she entered.

"The bitch won't be back scabbers….Only me."

She stated coolly, looking about the room.

On one wall was a chain that had a single ring, big enough for an wrist or ankle and Tsuki's body ached at faded memories. A bucket in one corner filled the room with a foul odor though the teen ignored it and ventured on in, pausing along a cabinet only to pull it open, producing a stained and well used bamboo cane. She winced as she picked it up, shoulders pricking but a smirk came over her face.

"He wants to break someone. Let's see how well he likes it when someone is doing the breaking."

She mumbled, kneeling down and searching through the cabinet.

A skinned extension cord was folded there, as well as a large, flat belt. That, Tsuki remembered was the less harsh of the three. Though what made her wince and almost flinch back was the long, beaded rope that hung at the back.

It had been white at one time though now it was tan with a rust like color in some places.

 _Blood_.

Tsuki realized as she glanced toward the middle of the room again, seeing the lone ropes hanging from a meat hook on one of the rafters overhead as well as the thick logging chain that wrapped around one of the support beams that stood in middle of the room.

He will never lay a hand on her again.

She thought bitterly, aura beginning to lash out.

However suddenly her phone rang and upon answering she heard the rather hoarse voice of her sister.

"Tsuki….Get home now. There's a bad storm coming and I don't want you out in it."

The plea in her voice was enough for Tsuki who nodded slightly as she responded.

"I'll be home in ten. Don't worry Ruka, I'll be careful."

She stated before glancing down at the rat, which looked at her expectantly.

"Come on, you can come too."

She stated, holding her arm out to allow the animal to climb onto her shoulder before she prepared for teleportation, but not before vanishing the rope-whip and cane into a dimensional pocket.

 _No one messes with my family and gets by with it….Not even **you,** Daichi._


	206. Chapter 206

I'm worried about Tsuki, She hasn't been home in over two weeks." Vesves stated as she threw another punch to Haruka, who blocked it with ease.

"I know but Tsuki has a lot going on. Maybe it is best we let her come to us when she's ready?" Haruka responded simply, grinning as she allowed her energy to charge around her body and watched as a fiery red aura surrounded the younger girl.

"you're right but I still miss her." Vesves retorted, earning a snort.

"you just miss pranking her."

Meanwhile in another part of the Aokigahara, near the base of mount fuji itself a dark aura was building as a figure, covered in purple and black runes lay another lash upon a man's flesh.

"preying on the weak...The ones who care about you."

The voice sounded more beast than human as the lash landed again and again, blood pouring down in torrents.

Hiroharu knew something was wrong when his celestial deer came back, the white energy tainted by a negative force.

"what the hell? Can you show me where this presence is?"

he asked.

when he arrived he saw the body hanging there, pale and barely breathing.

"Shit...Only one person has the power to do this."

he groaned as he glanced at the deer before motioning to it, sending it charging directly at the half-dead body, the light healing the wounds.

That should restore him to his most primal life form...whatever that may have been.

he thought before leaving.

He had to tell someone about what happened...Least they find Tsuki before it was too late.


	207. Chapter 207

Tsuki stood there in a pool of blood, her chest and right arm ripped to shreds by her energy as runes slowly covered her whole body. Her eyes were a wild, chaotic red and her mouth twisted I a cruel, sarcastic smirk as she glanced over at the group that surrounded her.

"Anyone who defends that bastard should die."

She said, eyes landing on Sailor Saturn who took a full step behind Uranus.

"This isn't you! This isn't your aura nor your style! Snap out of it before you hurt someone!" sailor moon yelled, though Tsuki just scoffed.

"What would you know about me?"

She stated before sending a blast toward her, knocking her backward before turning to Daichi, who had been healed by Saturn.

"Wrong move!"

Uranus bellowed, charging at her with the space sword drawn, though Tsuki easily deflected the attack with the energy blade.

They went on like that for some time. Space sword against energy blade, blast for blast and fist for fist until they where both covered in blood, sweat and grime.

"Damn it Tsuki! Go on like this and you'll kill her!"

Hiroharu shouted, to the two flying figures, though Tsuki just grinned.

"It's not her blood I am after! It's his!" she responded, turning and shooting a beam directly through Daichi's chest, killing him instantly.

Uranus froze then, her eyes widened in horror.

"Damn it snap out of it!"

Vesta called, a red fire like light surrounding her, the asteroid's symbol burning on her forehead as she stretched out an arm, the light shooting from her body into the form of a bright red Lioness, one that leaped toward Tsuki, hurling her backward and into the ground.

No sooner did the consciousness leave the shadow warrior that a shadow left her body, zooming back toward mount Fuji.

"What the hell?"

Makoto asked, earning a growl from Hiroharu

"The king of darkness…Himself. I'll explain…Let's get her back home. This battle wasn't her…It was him!"


	208. Chapter 208

**A/N: I want to thank Lunawinx for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter and the previous one. I was suffering badly from writers block before.**

Haruka could barely believe what she had witnessed, that the frail girl laying in the other room could be capable of committing murder, then again it hadn't been her or at least not mentally. It was obvious that it was some kind of mind control due to the dark aura.

"Haruka? Are you okay?"

Michiru asked, putting her arms around her lover who sighed as she turned toward her, though her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I just can't believe he's gone Michiru….and by the hands of my sister no less. I just got him back….and I lost him again."

There wasn't any use in lying and she knew it, though it was hard to admit much of anything to anyone when she felt like this, like the whole world was against her.

"You don't blame Tsuki for this do you? After all, she would have never attacked us if she was herself."

Michiru asked, earning a sigh.

"To be honest? One part of me wants to but she's the kid who cries when a dog dies on TV and went into a slump after having to kill her abuser. I know it wasn't really her but something using her body but what? How and why? I just don't understand it Michi, I just don't understand."

Haruka answered, looking down into the cup of clear liquid she was drinking though she just sighed and shook her head as if fighting the images of the previous fight.

"None of us understand how or why it happened Haruka, but I am worried about Tsuki."

"So am I. Did Hiro or Setsuna say anything about her condition?"

Haruka asked, draining the cup in her hand before sighing.

"She's still out of it but she is just sleeping now."

"Gods, I don't even want to know how those kids must feel, especially Vesves. She was so brave though, to be that calm and being able to attack someone she loves."

Haruka sighed, just as a scream came from upstairs, prompting both of them to rush toward the stairs.

Tsuki was sitting up, shaking beneath the covers though when she saw Haruka she flung herself at her feet, nose nearly touching the floor as she sobbed out apology after apology.

Haruka, without even thinking she sat down and pulled the younger girl up and into her arms, holding her so that she was practically on her lap while Michiru knelt by them trying to help comfort the younger teen.

"why? Why did I…..I….I didn't mean.."

Stammered Tsuki as her whole body shook and Haruka could easily see that she was close to hyperventilating.

"I know Kitten, I know. I don't blame you for what happened."

Haruka whispered, pressing her lips into her younger sister's hair.

"But I…..I killed him. Without a thought…I just…..and I…..I hurt him, before and the blood….his blood I…."

Tsuki stammered , only to be shushed the blonde, however it was a strange yet familiar voice that spoke next,a blinding glow filling the room.

"He deserved the beatings….and you saved your sister great pain by doing what you did Tsuki. You may have been taken over by Jaaku-Henko but Daichi would have not stopped torturing Haruka, nor did he ever really accept her for who she is. He would have returned to being just as harsh as he had been when she was a child, had he lived. He would have hurt her even worse than he did that night that your own darkness called to Jaaku-Henko."

The speaker was none other than the spiritual form of queen serenity, who reached forward and touched Tsuki and Haruka's foreheads, causing their visions to cloud with the images of what would have happened.

Tsuki began to shake at the sight and Haruka froze in shock, tears silently beginning to spill down her face as she looked down.

"So it is true, I don't have any blood family left that cares about me besides Tsuki. Dad was even planning….He was going to….."

She mumbled, however the Queen just smiled.

"Do not be so sure of that just yet Haruka, besides I think you have a pretty decent support system with the family you have now."


	209. Chapter 209

"are you sure you don't want to come?"

Haruka asked, placing a hand on Tsuki's arm.

"I don't know why you'd even want me to come."

Tsuki retorted, drawing her knees to her chest as she stared into nothingness.

"then I'll stay with you."

Cerecere stated from the doorway, earning a sigh.

"so will I…."

Vesves pipped in, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"i want to be alone."

She snapped, earning a glare from the redhead.

"you don't need to be alone!"

Haruka felt helpless as she listened to all of this, though she knew butting in would be pointless.

"okay, you four monkeys will stay home with Tsuki. Try to get her to eat something, okay?"

Tsuki was quiet, never leaving her room, not even paying attention when Junjun and Vesves had attacked her with markers, leaving suggestive doodles in their wake. She could still hardly believe it, believe that she had taken someone's life.

meanwhile Haruka stood over a small opening in the ground, the others standing with her as a storm raged around them. No one spoke because no one was sure how to even begin. Haruka stood there silently and like a statue for some time, until a blinding golden light suddenly cut through the darkness of the wet and overgrown terrain.

Looking Up Haruka saw a woman with shoulder length hair tied into a braid, blue eyes and dressed in golden plated armor standing there, causing her to almost fall backward as the symbol of her planet burned painfully.

"what's wrong? Don't you recognize me Darlin' ?"

Haruka nearly dropped to her knees before she rushed over to the glowing figure, arms tight around it.


	210. Chapter 210

Tsuki sat on the swing that hung from the huge tree in their backyard, head resting in her hands as she tried to figure out what it was that had allowed her to be taken over by the dark energy. She hadn't only killed her father but she had attacked the people she cared about most.

How could Haruka even look at her? Why did they leave the kids here with her when she could go off and hurt them at any given minute?

She was so caught up by her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Parapara came over to her, putting her hand on the teen's arm, though the touch startled the teen, causing her to lash out, backhanding the child so hard across the face that it knocked her over.

"what the hell?!"

Vesves yelled, rushing over to help her younger sister to her feet before standing in front of her, her right fist glowing with flames.

"what the hell is your problem?! She is just concerned for you! We all are!"

Vesves stated, earning a glare.

"just leave me alone. I didn't ask for your pity."

Tsuki snapped, though her eyes softened whenever she glanced over at Parapara.

Vesves glared and while moving so fast that Tsuki's emotioned dulled reflexes failed her, the young girl's fist colliding with her face and knocking her backward and off the swing.

Tsuki slowly got up, in a daze and with a stream of blood running from her lip.

looking up she saw Vesves's eyes were full of tears and Junjun looked equally upset.

"How do you think we feel watching one of the people we love act like some kind of zombie? How do you think I felt for attacking you?"

Vesves stated, just as Tsuki wiped the blood from her lips with a gloved hand before standing up and walking toward the girl, who flinched and closed her eyes as if expecting to be hit, however to her surprise Tsuki dropped to her knees in front of Her.

"I'm sorry….I'm just really not myself today girls. Parapara, I…."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as suddenly she was tackled to the ground, parapara and Vesves both clinging to her, as Junjun stood a good distance away though she was smiling gently.

groaning Tsuki sat up, glancing down at the two girls before noticing Junjun's awkward poster.

"Come on, just don't tackle me like these two little yard apes did."

Tsuki stated, rolling her eyes as the green haired girl came over.

That evening when Haruka and the others came home, though with them was a tall, platinum haired woman with violet eyes. When Tsuki saw her her voice caught and she fell instantly to her knees.

"what's going on?"

Haruka asked, blinking though the woman just chuckled.

"Tsuki, stop groveling. You do not need forgiveness."

the woman stated then added

"Haruka, I am just as powerful as you girls _but_ it is _**not**_ my turn to fight but to help you train. Tsuki, If you had not done what you did I would have. _No one_ hurts my daughter or step-daughter and gets by with it!"


	211. Chapter 211

Tsuki sat alone in her room, the only light coming from her cellphone as she flipped through her music playlists when the door suddenly opened, revealing the tall, golden haired woman.

"Tsuki? Setsuna said you wouldn't talk to her. What's wrong?"

The woman's voice was soft, musical even despite it holding a hint of power and elegance.

"What do you think is wrong? I killed my dad and hurt my friends and family!" tsuki yelled in response, though the woman only smiled softly, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"then why did you shut the door in Setsuna's face?"

She prompted, her voice soothing.

Tsuki turned away, laying on her side as she attempted to ignore the question.

"Tsuki, ignoring me won't make me leave any faster."

"Mom, leave her alone. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

Haruka said from the door, bringing a plate of food over to the bedside before kneeling down in front of Tsuki.

"You know it's not your fault right?"

Tsuki just adverted her gaze.

"I would have been just as angry if it was _you_ he hurt."

She whispered before getting up and heading out of the room, followed by her mother.

Meanwhile somewhere near the south of the island of Japan Danny stood with Kazunite, staring down at a small box of orbs.

"what do with these? None of the senshi is strong enough to control them and we can't seal them for another hundred years."

He stated, earning a smirk from the silver haired warrior.

"how about Tsuki's planet? No one really lives there and without pollution and constant noise they won't rampage. But that Dragon is still out there somewhere."

Kazunite stated, earning a sigh.

"don't remind me. And now that the magician is awakened we have to move fast."

Danny stated, earning a sigh.

Tsuki glanced down at the plate of food as well as the bowl of homemade Ramen, which she knew from the smell being Haruka's special recipe. However the thought of eating caused her stomach to turn.

"Tsuki?"

Looking up she saw Yaten standing there, Taiki right behind her.

"what do you two want?"

She sighed, her voice frail as she turned toward them.

"It's not _your_ fault. That dark energy is growing stronger and stronger in the northern regions of Japan."

Taiki stated as both of the starlights moved to sit beside of her.

"But I could have fought it…..Half of me _wanted_ Daichi to pay for what he did to Haruka."

Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh.

"anyone would want to make him feel the same pain he made someone they love feel. Tell me Tsuki, did you _**want**_ to kill him?"

Yaten asked, earning a look.

"of course not!"

"then you aren't the monster you believe yourself to be."

Tsuki glanced down at the ruins on her arm, remembering all too well as she allowed the limb to be coated by blood. Deliberately absorbing the power from it.

"but I absorbed his life energy…..I drew on his pain for power."

"that would have been the Magician's influence taking advantage of your thirst for power.

The voice that spoke was male but was nowhere in the room.

"take the power that gave you and train it. Get revenge for the violence, get revenge for the rage he caused, and get revenge for your father's murder."

Tsuki instantly recognized the voice though it was Haruka's mother's that responded.

"Chronos, stop putting pressure on the poor girl! For heaven's sake she's a child not a soldier!'

The disembodied voice sighed

"hello to you too Cela."

Haruka's mother rolled her eyes.

"For the love of all things holy my name is Miyumi in this form. Most of us chose to reincarnate besides exist as energy!"

"Mrs.,Tenou…..Will you train me?"

Tsuki's voice broke through their bickering.

"I know you have the same power if not more so than sailor moon….Will you train me? To control these powers of mine?"

The woman nodded, turning toward her.

"yes, if that is what you wish."


	212. Chapter 212

Tsuki gasped as soon as she walked into the dark void where her and Daichi had trained at

because instead of the hellish landscape plagued by lightening the place more resembled a void

looking into space, with prisms of color flashing across the sky.

"what the…"

She began, earning a smirk from the former queen of Uranus.

"your hatred for your powers are less now than they have ever been. This place is not a place of

nightmares alone Tsuki, nor is your powers. That man really told you nothing of your powers did

he?"

Tsuki shook her head at that, earning a smile.

"well….This place is the catalyst of dreams or at least one of them. However your mother did not

make it like Daichi told you. This place has been since Selene had two daughters. One was set

to watch over the moon and to wield the powers of light while the other, resided over the people

of earth and acted as guardians for their protection at night. However earth rebelled against the

Kurai clan and thus became their own power while the dark kingdom became more or less a

memory but it was not until the sealing of the infant from Saturn that the revolt happened. They

could handle disrespect but they would not have a child's blood on their hands."

Tsuki stood in silence, trying to imagine how much different that had to be back then and just

what exactly that the Kurai clan had done before the war.

"Hiroharu said something about healers?"

She finally said, earning a nod.

"yes, they were also doctors. Some mental health specialists due to the abilities to see into

minds. Hiroharu was the last of the ones taught the ancient Runes and how to make the special

energy dye."

Miyumi explained before sitting down on the fog covered floor, smirking as she added

"now transform, I am going to help you truly be the next Kuro to obe."

Tsuki was silently sitting, feeling the energies around her when a sudden strong signature filled

the area, causing her to almost fall over.

"sorry. I was told to come check on you two."

Hiroharu stated with a grin before he added

"when she's ready to spar I'll be the safest bet. Same powers and all."


	213. Chapter 213

Hiroharu smirked as hehe stood back, watching Tsuki transform into the shadow form. Her aura

red and lashing out.

"Reign it in...Come on."

He called, causing her to glare over at him, fangs bared.

"i'm trying!"

"come On Su-San!"

Parapara stated from behind Hiroharu's protective bubble.

"yeah! You can do it."

The red aura suddenly became streaked with blue, lightning shooting through it as the crimson

marks darked and morphed into three violet stripes though the red stripe over her eyes stayed

the same.

Her eyes were now Magenta and between her eyes was the dark moon's symbol.

Smirking she turned toward them, eyes cold and calculating though she just said in an

emotionless tone.

"So this is the Koru to obe's true power. I can hear your thoughts from here. Do I really look like

something from that Television show of yours Juno?"

As she finished speaking she chuckled, walking over toward them and Hiroharu lowered the

barrier.

"Two days here is like two months though the body does not age. Thank you Sensei and

Thanks Ma'am for helping me. I think I understand now…..What you were saying."

Glancing down at the younger girls Tsuki smirked again, the expression would have been

frightening if they did not expect the form.

Pallapalla slowly reached out and touched one of the stripes on Tsuki's face, half expecting her

to lash out or grab her hand, though neither happened.

"it's strange huh? and you can stop leering Froufrou, I'm not going to hurt her."

Cerecere glared at the use of the nickname that she had hoped that Tsuki had forgotten, though

the sign of affection was a welcomed sign that Tsuki was in complete control.

"can you make an aura yet?" Vesves asked, obviously intrigued by the form.

Tsuki chuckled but shook her head.

"no. It fizzles out still and is a blue fog. Why don't you and Junjun show me how to do it again?"

Hiroharu and Miyume shared a look at that. Tsuki knew how proud those two were of the new

skill and was inviting them to show it off.

"i wish I was strong enough to do that too…"

Pallapalla pouted, earning a chuckle.

"you'll get there, remember how hard Junjun worked to get her powers? And Vesves? It seemed

like forever but they did it. Just like Chibi-Usa."

Tsuki's voice was emotionless but low, almost soothing even and as she sat in a lotus position

on the ground and turned her attention to the green oriental dragon and fiery tiger that was

bolting around the room one could see the hint of a smile on her face.

Later that night Tsuki lay in bed, playing with an orb of purple energy when the dog suddenly

started barking outside, causing her to look out only to see Setsuna kissing someone, and that

someone Tsuki immediately recognizing.

"what the ever living hell?"

she muttered before going back to bed.

I am so not going to let her live that down tomorrow!


	214. Chapter 214

Tsuki lay back onto the grass as she listened to the children play. It was an unnaturally warm day for winter and they were all taking advantage of the nice weather. Haruka and Michiru was on a date and Setsuna had vanished off with her mystery man.

Tsuki of course had volunteered for babysitter.

"Hey! Look at me!"

Vesves yelled, prompting Tsuki to look up to find the redhead hanging upside down like a monkey.

"watch yourself firecracker. You're a senshi but you're not unbreakable."

She warned, smirking slightly as Vesves flipped and landed on the ground.

"you were saying?"

The preteen teased, earning a look.

"Showoff."

Tsuki grumbled as she leaned back, closing her eyes.

She lay there for some time, nearly napping in the rays of the sun when suddenly something wet and thick smacked her in the face.

Tsuki looked up then, running her hand over her face to see mud smeared over her gloved hand.

"What the hell? Who threw it?"

She asked, earning a chorus of giggles.

Tsuki rolled her eyes, though her eyes suddenly flashed magenta, easily picking up the sight of traces of mud on Hotaru's hands.

"real funny firefly."

She grumbled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler she brought along with them, pouring water over her gloved hand then washing her face with the rest of it.

"wait, you're not mad?"

Cerecere asked from where she stood on the swingset.

"why would I be? It's only dirt and I'm laying on the ground. What's the difference?"

Tsuki retorted, transforming just as her advanced vision saw the creaking of snaps, moving on the wind to move to the swings in an instant just as Cerecere fell, landing in Tsuki's arms.

"you okay Froufrou?"

Blinking in surprise Cerecere nodded, blushing slightly as she jumped to the ground

"uh yeah. Thanks."

Tsuki just smirked before looking over at the other five.

"I have an idea. Technically I've got an house of my own...if you want….I can see if Haruka and Michiru would lend me the money to make an safe play area for you brats."

She suggested, earning an wide eyed look.

"really?"

Pallapalla asked, earning a nod.

"yeah. No one wants to live in the place and I sure as hell don't want to."

Tsuki retorted before pulling out her phone, sending a text to Haruka's phone.

Minutes later she received a text back

""she said it was okay. As long as you guys help."

Tsuki announced.

"oh we'll help!" Junjun stated, earning a smirk as Tsuki looked at the others

"then come on."

"what are you doing here?

Tsuki nearly dropped the can of spray paint she was holding when she heard Danny's voice.

"could ask you the same thing since you dropped off the face of the planet."

Tsuki retorted, earning a nervous chuckle.

"had business in America. I figured someone would have told you."

He retorted, earning a snort.

"with everything that has happened? I am surprised anyone would tell me anything."

Tsuki commented just as Vesves came over, carrying buckets of paint.

"is this the right shade?"

The little girl asked, earning a laugh.

"I don't know, is it? This project is just as much your guy's as it is mine."

Tsuki retorted, earning a surprised look from Danny.

"what are you doing with them?"

He asked, earning an eye roll

"a big shade of none of your business." Junjun called from the aisle nearby

"Juno, stop being a jerk."

Tsuki chuckled as she heard Cerecere scold her sister.

"guys don't start." she called to them before turning her attention back to Danny.

"we're revamping my old place into a kind of clubhouse. No one wants to live there and I'd feel like shit for just letting it sit there and rot down."

Tsuki explained, earning an wide eyed look.

"is that okay? Are you okay about going back there….I mean the basement…"

Tsuki stopped him then.

"is full of bad memories but I can handle it. I think I'll put the kids a sparring dojo down there since Vesves and Junjun like to go at it. All it needs is metal reinforced walls and ceiling for it to be okay for them. Besides, I'm sure Artemis and Kuzunite would be okay with helping on that."

Tsuki responded.

"but what about the furniture?"

Danny asked

"trade it in on some other crap. Heaven knows that hag had to have the most expensive stuff."

When Haruka and Michiru came home they found Tsuki passed out on the couch, dressed only in a pair of ball shorts and her bath robe. Chibiusa had gone home and the five remaining children was talking quietly in one corner.

"what are you up to?"

Michiru asked, looking surprised as they moved aside showing a makeshift blueprint.

"so this is what she was up to? I always figured Tsuki would move back in there or sale it or something."

Haruka commented before adding

"though I am impressed she isn't just letting it sit there or having it destroyed."

Much later that night and after they were all suppose to be in bed something woke up Junjun, a strange energy filling the air.

"Pallapalla? Wake up….Something's happening."

She muttered to her younger sister who was sleeping across the room from her.

"leave me alone, i'm sleepy."

The younger muttered.

"come on! We should get the others and check it out."

The four girls quickly managed to wake up and transform, running outside and following the trail of energy that seemed to be coming from the middle of the city.

Suddenly a screeching roar filled the air, followed by a crackling of thunder.

"holy shit! Pallas! Make sure all the people is out of the way! Vesta...Ceres….Get ready!" Junjun called, the electricity causing her own powers to spark to life.

Suddenly the thing lunged, knocking her backward and burning into her skin with the static. Vesves chose that moment to let loose a blast of fire though it didn't even phase the creature.

She swore loudly then, only to hear a chuckle behind her.

"Do you kiss your Mama with that mouth?"

Turning they saw the woman that claimed to be Haruka's mother floating behind them, clad in golden armor.

"Girls, you need to work together. The dark crystal may got the blame for link attacks but it's not even that strong, focus on each other's energy and say Amazon Radiant Arrow."

The four girls obeyed, sending a constructive blast of four different energies into the beast, which roared in pain before sending a blast of ekectricity toward the group.

At the last minute Junjun stepped in front of them, arm stretched outward as her sisters yelled for her to stop.

The electricity hit her full on like a bull and pain erupted in her arm as she was knocked back.

"What the flying fuck? You four shouldn't be out here!"

The sudden voice of Eclipse yelled just as her face shifted into her nightmare form.

"Kurai Kaze Raita!"

She screamed, beams forming in both hands, one a golden hue while the other was a deep, sinister violet. Both balls shot toward the creature at once, causing it to scream out in pain.

"world Shaking!"

"deep Submerge!"

"dead scream!"

Turning toward the former queen of Uranus Tsuki cursed.

"it is doing next to nothing!"

"Use the soul links!" Mamoru suggested loudly over the noise.

"What do we do Sailor Moon?"

Tsuki asked, her aura becoming wild and darker by the minute as she stood near the terrified children.

"Tuxedo mask is right. We have to try it."

With a nod Tsuki closed her eyes, willing her energy to leave her body. The transformation undid itself as her energy instead began to join the other's around Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Elemental...Clash!"

The words echoed from all of their lips, though the dragon suddenly burst into rays of sparkles, a marble sized ball dropping from it.

"I'll take that, I know the perfect place for these beasts."

Kazunite announced, earning a nod.

"Do that…Those things have caused enough trouble."

Tsuki then turned to Junjun, kneeling down in front of her, noticing the unshed tears.

"You can stop being strong after the war is won, little warrior. Now let's go get that arm looked at, okay?"

She whispered, picking the girl up before adding toward Haruka.

"meet me at the hospital."

Before she teleported away.

"Are we in trouble?"

Junjun asked as they sat in one of the rooms.

"You should be because you could have been killed."

Tsuki sighed before looking down at the crestfallen child and adding

" _but_ you did what any of us would have done. Just no more of this….You have no idea how afraid I was when I saw that thing charge you."

Junjun looked up, surprised

"you were worried about us?"

She asked, earning a look.

"Junjun... I may be bad with emotions and I may have hurt you guys countless times but do not ever doubt my love for you. If anything would ever happen to you I would go to the ends of this universe and the next to find a way to get you back."

Later that night Tsuki walked out onto the balcony, nearly jumping out of her skin when something moved in the corner.

"Haruka! What are you doing out here?"

She exclaimed, earning a chuckle.

"I live here too you know."

Haruka retorted with a chuckle before adding

"for once the winds are calm. Can you feel it?"

Tsuki nodded.

"yeah. I can. Your mom taught me how during training."

Tsuki responded as she leaned on the railing, looking up at the full moon.

"But it's peaceful. I'm glad we'll get a break."

She added as Haruka walked over and rested beside of her against the railing.

"we can finally focus on family and school. The kids doesn't need to see that much action."

Haruka sighed before adding

"and why they thought they had to fight alone is beyond me."

Tsuki just laughed.

"And you haven't? Wanting to prove yourselves?"

Tsuki responded.

Haruka laughed aloud at that.

"touche."


	215. Chapter 215

"so Danny's off with Kunzite doing something in America?"

Ryuko stated as her training sword crashed into Tsuki's.

"Yeah or at least that's what Setsuna told me. I'm just glad things are returning to normal."

Tsuki responded, earning a laugh.

"why? So you can focus on your love triangle."

Tsuki rolled her eyes as she quickly disarmed her friend.

"Shut up. It's not a love triangle!"

"don't you think this would be weird for humans?"

Taiki whispered to Yaten who rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying about it. I doubt Tsuki is going to mind it."

Tsuki was surprised to find Yaten waiting outside the dojo when she came out.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd like to go grab a shake or something?"

Yaten stated and Tsuki could see Taiki waiting near the front doors.

"sure. if you two are okay with this sort of thing."

She responded, earning a smirk.

"Tsuki, back home. Whatever happened between adults was literally whatever is whatever. Unlike here where people are so nosey."

Yaten retorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Following them outside Tsuki took Yaten's hand, noticing the staring of their peers.

"No offence Taiki but you're standing on Yaten's other side."

She stated, earning a laugh.

"None taken."

It was a cool day, so unlike the previous one.

"it must have been warm because of those things influenced the weather."

Taiki commented.

"yeah, evidently. Just thank god that's over since that….whatever that dark energy was either ran away or hid."

Tsuki responded.

The trio stopped at a small restaurant, sitting at a table farthest away from others.

"So, Now that all the drama is gone for now. What are you planning on doing?"

Taiki asked, causing Tsuki to sigh.

"well...right now I want to remodel the house my mother owned into a shared space for all of us."

Tsuki admitted, earning a surprised look.

"If I had that many demons in one place I'd burn it down."

Yaten stated, earning a look.

"it's an expression. You know what I mean."

Yaten responded, sighing before adding

"anyway. If you need any help Seiya and Taiki are good at that sort of thing."

"hey, after dinner let's go see the concert down in the park. It seems like something you and Taiki would enjoy."

Taiki blushed then, looking down.

"Sure. If you two want to. I just hope we don't run into any of the others….mainly Usagi and Minako."

Yaten chuckled at that.

"Those two have a brain the size of a walnut."

Yaten practically shoved Tsuki and Taiki together as they walked home, chuckling quietly to herself when she saw how flustered Taiki got when Tsuki finally took their hand.

"jeez, you two are acting like kids. Seriously. Taiki...she knows what happened in the past and Polyamory is a thing on earth as well, just not always understood or accepted. But neither would either of our relationships with her be anyway."

Yaten finally stated though Tsuki just took both of their hands.

"to hell with their opinions! I'll love whomever I want."

"and that oddly sounded like Haruka."

Yaten laughed

"Well... at least you're not freaking out about being in a relationship like this."

Taiki added their opinion.

After making sure no one was in hearing distance Tsuki retorted

"Taiki, I met my future self while taking my future brat back to their time. I shoot energy from my hands, I can hear the wind's voice and I can turn into some kind of demon that can move inside people's dreams. I doubt anything would freak me out anymore."


	216. Chapter 216

As the night drug on Tsuki sat on a picnic blanket with Taiki and Yaten. All eyes on the violinist on stage. Yaten noticed Tsuki's eyes were always on the performers, a longing in her teal eyes.

"would you like to dance?" Taiki asked, noticing how heat crawled up Tsuki's neck and face.

"um...I can't dance."

Tsuki admitted, earning a small smile.

"don't worry. Just follow my lead."

Taiki assured, helping her to her feet.

Tsuki was nervous as she was lead to the makeshift dance area.

"it'll be okay darlin'. Just relax and follow my lead."

Yaten watched as they danced, smiling slightly. She wasn't much for dancing though from the emotions she felt from both Tsuki and Taiki that they both loved the feel.

"Oh Yaten! What are you doing here? Where's Tsuki?"

Usagi's voice shocked Yaten out of her thoughts.

"she's dancing with Taiki."

Yaten responded nonchalantly.

"what? She has the gall to bring you on a date then go off to dance with another?!"

Usagi exclaimed, causing Yaten to groan.

"No, you idiot."

Yaten retorted, facepalming as she looked back toward her pair of partners, smirking.

"besides, look how at ease they are."

Mamoru's expression went from confusion to understanding in a matter of seconds at that.

"So you three are one couple."

he stated earning a nod.

"yeah."

Usagi blinked in surprise

"three? What kind of relationship was that?"

Usagi demanded, causing Yaten to groan.

"How the hell can you be so loud?"

she asked before adding

"polyamory. The act of being in an open relationship between three or more people."

Mamoru had to hide his chuckle.

"It's just like any other relationship Usako. It just is between more people."

At that time Taiki ad Tsuki came back over, Taiki blushing as they heard the end of Mamoru's sentence.

"Usagi, Don't start. It's like this. I like Taiki and I like Yaten. They're okay with this so Why shouldn't I be as well?"

Tsuki commented before adding

"and I swear to God if you tell Minako anything about this I'll send both of you into the middle of the shadow warps!"

After they were alone again Taiki looked over at Tsuki.

"you wouldn't really hurt your own princess would you?"

They asked, causing Tsuki to smirk.

"no but I'd say anything to leave Mina in the dark about everything. I do not **want** or **need** her idiotic questions or comments."


	217. Chapter 217

Tsuki winced at the barrage of swear words coming from the basement.

"you okay Hawk?"

She called, earning a laugh from Tiger's eye who was currently hanging upside down from a ladder, painting the underside of a windowpane a dark blue.

"he missed the nail."

Fisheye was currently making plans for how the common room would look, the recently sold furniture giving them a lot to work with without bothering Haruka or Michiru's income.

"You know, after the basement was cleaned up it will make a nice dojo. This will be the perfect place for you to train them."

Tiger's eye commented as he flipped himself backward and off the ladder.

"yeah. All those bad memories can finally be replaced by good ones. Haruka already said she'd help me out financially until I get this done."

Tsuki stated simply as she walked over to the stairs, wincing at the memories before getting an idea.

"after Junjun's arm is better why not let the kids decorate the stairs however they want? Michiru agrees to help paint the rooms and Seiya and Taiki are lending more muscle."

Hawkseye came up the steps then, pausing as he head this.

"I'll ask Makoto about helping out when I go over there for cooking lessons later today."

he said.

"cool. I'll ask Mamoru and Rei. I want to borrow a book on Biology from Mamoru anyway because I made a low score on my last science test."

Tsuki responded before adding

"oh, while I'm thinking about it can you call Setsuna and see if she can convince Hiroharu to teach me how to make energy ink? Nothing for seals but an idea for the dark room that Yaten and Taiki had the idea for?"

Tiger's eye nodded.

"sure, I was going to go get our lunch anyway. Pork buns okay with everyone?"

"Sure. Mushrooms in mine." tsuki answered

"Just plain for me." Fisheye commented

"I'll take whatever." Hawk stated as he rummaged through a bag full of lights and tools to get another box of nails.

Later that night Tsuki was sitting in bed, unable to sleep but too tired to move. Her eyes were closed and a steady blue and red aura streaked around her, pulsing with each breath. The demonic stripes on her face glowed faintly in the darkness.

Laughter filled the air in the dense forest, the sounds of a river carried on the wind from the west. Tsuki couldn't help but smile as the sense of peace came about her though she wasn't sure who's dream she was even watching.

Walking on into the timbers she saw wildly colored birds take flight.

The place was peaceful and beautiful...a place Tsuki wished existed so she could visit.

Opening her eyes Tsuki quickly moved to her desk, flipping on her desk lamp before sketching out the area she had saw in her sleep.

This would be perfect for a room full of swings and other objects to climb and jump on.

She thought as she drew.

she wanted this to be a surprise. The house was a large two stories high so there was plenty of room and she wanted to surprise the kids.

Suddenly there was a sound come from Cerecere's room, causing Tsuki to sigh. She understood that the oldest of the girls had a lot of hidden fears and she wished she could stop them. Closing her notebook she sighed and headed down the hall.

Cerecere was sitting on the windowsill, she was shaking with eyes full of unshed tears.

"bad night Froufrou?"

She asked softly, standing in the doorway.

Cerecere wordlessly got up, coming over to Tsuki and hugging her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Was the only response.

"of course."

Tsuki hated seeing Cerecere like that, use to the girl's smart mouth and haughty personality. As she sat on the bed, the young girl curled beside of her idly tracing the rune on Tsuki's skin.

"it is okay that we call you mom right? Even if we only do it in private."

The girl suddenly asked, causing Tsuki to sigh.

"of course. Where's this coming from?"

Tsuki answered simply.

"Before….Everyone said no one would ever adopt us."

Tsuki sighed then, trying to resist the urge of being angry.

"they were fucking full of it Ceres. You kids are a handful but you're not bad kids."

she assured, running a hand through Ceres's long hair.

"really?"

The disbelief in her voice broke Tsuki's heart.

"Yes, Really."

They sat in silence for some time when suddenly the sound of the door opening caused them to look up, only to see Shin coming in.

"sorry for disturbing you. I found something that you will be interested in."

Shin stated before producing a strange key.

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"is that the key to the vault Shoku's mother left?"

she asked, earning a nod.

"That's right."

Shin stated, grinning as she dropped the key onto the bedside table.

"I figured you could use the stuff in there."


	218. Chapter 218

Two weeks since the defeat of the zodiac beasts and Tsuki felt anything but relaxed. School was going good but Kendo was becoming a challenge, the competitive nature of the sport keeping her away from home on weekends and too tired on weekdays and add Judo to the mix and Tsuki felt nearly dead.

Tsuki was sleeping when she was suddenly aware of someone shaking her, causing her to groan and sit up only to see her sister crouched by the bed.

"get some clothes on, there's something I want to show you."

Sleepily Tsuki obeyed before following Haruka outside to her car.

"what did you wake me up at two in the morning for? Couldn't it wait?"

She complained, though Haruka only laughed.

"just get in, grumpy ass. You'll see."

Haruka laughed when she looked over to find Tsuki asleep against the door.

"Oh no you don't."

Haruka muttered, rolling the windows down and letting the cold air into the car.

Tsuki awoke with a gasp, glaring daggers at Haruka who laughed as the younger teen fumbled to press the button to put the window up.

"if you wasn't driving I'd punch the crap out of you!"

Tsuki threatened, though Haruka just laughed harder.

"bullshit. Besides, Michiru and I both pulled a lot of strings to get this place set up. You wouldn't hit someone who went out of their way to be nice would you?"

Tsuki just glowered at her before answering

"maybe if the said person woke me up and then froze my ass off!"

A comfortable silence fell over them before Tsuki asked

"sorry for blowing off training this week. There's three guys in Kendo that keeps pestering me."

Tsuki asked, earning a surprised look.

"then kick their ass. You fought a _dragon_ , you can beat a bunch of idiots."

Haruka replied, noticing how Tsuki's expression darkened.

"that was only because I was in _kurai_ mode and I can't do that in school now can I?"

Haruka rolled her eyes at that.

"that mode enhances your speed and strength but only that. You forget, You have Tenoh blood too which means you are _naturally_ fast. You don't need some fancy transformation to beat a bunch of highschool students!"

Haruka retorted as she pulled into an almost empty parking lot, empty except for a sleek black sports car.

"about time you two showed up. You know how much convincing it took for me to get them to let me buy this?"

Michiru's voice asked, causing Tsuki to blush.

"here...I'm tired of hauling your ass to and from practices. Besides, I taught myself to drive when I was a little younger than you. You can do it, after all you can drive a motorcycle and that's harder."

Haruka stated, earning an eyeroll from Michiru.

"she's also saying that since you won't ride the bike you got for christmas you needed some freedom."

Tsuki was about to argue when Haruka put her hands both of her shoulders from behind.

"Don't. I know half the reason you're staying busy and I need you to know that I do not blame you for what happened. You wanted to protect me and then Jaaku took advantage of that. You don't have to avoid me, I know what that kind of emotion is like."


	219. Chapter 219

"come on! You can keep up with me in a race, you can do this!"

Sailor Uranus yelled to Tsuki as she aimed another blow at the younger girl, who tripped as she tried to dodge, almost getting slapped on the shoulders by the bamboo blade but Haruka easily stopped it before it made contact.

"Be glad it's me and not Michiru….You might think training with me is tough but she's a lot tougher than me."

She stated, glaring down at the younger teen who was panting.

 _I know she's better this. I don't want to hit her but it might take that to motivate her. last time I was too harsh and nearly brought blood._

Haruka thought bitterly as she helped Tsuki to her feet.

"I can't! I'll ever be as good as you or Michiru or Makoto or even Ryuko."

Tsuki began, only to find herself pushed back onto the ground, her sister glaring down at her.

"that's a load of shit and you know it. Now unless you really want hurt you will come at me with _**all**_ that you have!"

Again and again they clashed, Haruka's blade slapping her every so often as they clashed. Sailor Uranus's arms was welted as well, though nowhere near as bad as Tsuki's arms and back. Some places was bleeding but Tsuki seemingly ignored them.

"Satsuki, you are useless! How can you expect to protect anyone if you can't even beat me!"

Haruka yelled, watching as Tsuki visibly flinched at the sound of her full name.

"You couldn't even rely on your own power to protect me!"

Haruka knew she was being Harsh but Tsuki seemed to need a push.

"I bet an idiot like you couldn't land one blow without transforming."

Tsuki glared at her.

"you're just sayIng this...You don't believe it…." the younger muttered, her voice full of pent back emotion as she stood there.

 _No, I don't_

"of course I do….Unless you want to prove me wrong?"

Haruka responded, smirking.

She was surprised when the tip of the wooden sword landed into her stomach.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone…."

Tsuki began, earning a sigh.

"neither do I. But sometimes you have to….either to prove a point or to protect someone. Now come on, let's go home before Michiru gets there. if she sees us like this we're both in for a ear full."

Tsuki just smirked.

"no way in hell sis, come on! I've still got some juice left."

Haruka laughed aloud at that.

"transform so I don't hurt you too badly. I'll show you how to fight like a true swordsman!"

Michiru sighed as she glanced at the clock.

"You'd think that with two people wearing a watch at least one would think to be on time."

She commented, earning a laugh from Setsuna.

"yeah well….They're both stuborn. I woudn't be surprised if they kept training all night till one got the upperhand on the other."

Setsuna responded.

However just as she spoke the front door opened, both teens walking in covered in sweat and blood. Both of their clothes were ripped and welts and bruises littered their body.

"what happened?"

Michiru asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked between the two.

"training."

Haruka said simply, heading toward the stairs though Michiru grabbed her by the back of the shirt, pulling her back.

"oh no you don't. You don't get that covered in blood and cuts from mere training."


	220. Chapter 220

"of all the irresponsible and childish...You two could have been killed or at least hurt worse than you were! What were you even thinking if anything at all?"

Setsuna used the newspaper to hide the grin she was sure was displayed on her face, though the image of five foot seven Haruka looking intimidated by Michiru's five foot four form was beyond amusing.

Tsuki was sitting in silence, head hung. Setsuna almost felt sorry for her but Michiru was right. Both of them had went too far and could have easily killed each other.

"Come on Michiru! I wouldn't have……"

Haruka began, earning a look.

"You have eyes Haruka, the space sword does not! I'd expect something like this from the kids, not from you two! You two should seriously know better!"

Michiru sighed, rubbing her temples before adding

"Go get washed up... I'll go call the kids in for dinner. We were waiting on you two."

Once the sisters went upstairs Setsuna let out a small chuckle.

"I think you put the fear of god into them."

She teased, earning a look from the mermaid like girl.

"I hope I put some common sense into them. Sparring with real swords. They could have left the sheaths on but no they had to use the actual blades!"

Setsuna laughed aloud at that.

"They definitely are sisters….Though I don't think their brains fire all electrodes."

Michiru just nodded.

"I am afraid that I believe that."


	221. Chapter 221

Tsuki knew she was suppose to be resting but who was sheshe to tell the neo princess no? She leaned against the bark of a tree, watching as chibiusa and the others sparred. It Was a battle royal style match, though she was surprised by how fast they were without any special ability.

"that's enough for tonight. I need to go talk to someone."

Tsuki stated, ignoring the whining that erupted from the girls.

 _they're kids and even they can best me in my civilian form._

She thought as she walked off, flying into the air a moment later.

She landed near Hiroharu's cavern, pausing when she saw the form of a giant dog like beast between the trees.

"Where is Hiroharu? I am his apprentice."

She called, noticing how the beast's red eyes flashed for a moment before it turned to look toward mount fuji.

Tsuki nodded before taking a seat on one of the many rocks.

"you're a yokai. an inugami if I am right….a dog god."

The beast made a loud thunderous bark at that.

"i'm sorry for what happened to you. Why people hurt what they love I will never understand."

Silence passed over Aokigahara as Tsuki sat there, the large canine regarding her for some time before howling.

In a matter of minutes Hiroharu was back, energy glowing in his hands though he relaxed when he saw Tsuki.

"what are you doing here at this hour?"

Tsuki sighed as she stood up, ripping the sleeve from her shirt to reveal the runes.

"The Kuro form is a weakness. I don't need it. I want to be able to protect those I love by my own strength...Not the strength of a crystal and not some alien form either."

Tsuki stated, earning a surprised look.

"Tsuki…." he began then sighed.

"I understand. But you'll still be able to use the Nightmare form."

He stated, his eyes flashing red and violet stripes surrounding his eyes like eyeliner.

"what does it do? Just the aura and dream thing?"

Tsuki asked, earning a laugh.

"yes. Only that."

Tsuki nodded as Hiroharu sighed once again and produced a odd looking knife and a bottle of strange liquid.

When Tsuki came home she was met by a concerned Michiru.

"where did you…"

Tsuki responded by dropping an inky black crystal into Michiru's hand.

"Have Helios or Mamoru shatter it and distribute the shards. The thing was meant to protect Shoku….I'm not shoku. I don't need it."


	222. Chapter 222

Haruka's eyes grew wide as she saw the large, deep wound on her sister's bicep. Her skin had been flayed back, removievery bit of the marking.

"Tsuki, I didn't mean…."

Haruka began, her words from their training session the previous day echoing back at her as guilt threatened to choke her.

"It wasn't because of you Haruka. I need to get stronger….To protect the people I love. I can't rely on some kind of fancy transformation that doubles my power. I need to be able to rely on my own strengths as well as the strength of my team. Not the power of the Kuria clan and the blood of a dead man."

Tsuki answered simply, wincing as she sprayed disinfectant on the deep wound.

Haruka was at a loss for words as Tsuki sounded cold, almost emotionless as she spoke.

"But I…"

The blonde began, earning a scoff.

"Trained me like I asked."

Tsuki cut her off before holding out a roll of gauze bandage to her.

"If you feel like blaming yourself then use that energy to help me bandage this place up."

She stated causing Haruka to blink in surprise before quickly moving to assist her.

They had just gotten done when they heard a crash, followed by the sounds of simitanious shouting and running.

"Get back here you idiot!"

"I'm faster than you so catch me if you can Ceres!"

Haruka rolled her eyes at the two and began to say something tthough Tsuki stopped her with a touch.

"Don't. Let them run the energy off."

She advised, smirking as she stepped in front of the two, both plowing into her.

"Take it outside before you two tear the house down."

Tsuki stated, her voice low but not threatening unlike so many times before. She seemed tired but also amused.

Haruka watched as the girls mumbled something to Tsuki who laughed aloud.

"Of all the things to fight over. Ceres go get the broom and sweep up whatever you broke in there. Juno…stop teasing her so much, no wonder she wanted to kill you."

Both preteens shared a worried glance at that.

"You feeling okay?"

Junjun asked, earning an snort from Haruka.

"She's high on something."

Haruka retorted, earning a look from Tsuki.

"Shut up Haruka. I am perfectly capable of being calm when I want to be!"


	223. Chapter 223

Tsuki sighed as she leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes as she listened to Ryuko and the other's in the group bicker and argue over what to do. She was just glad that she was away from the chaos that was the amazon quartet.

"let's go to the shooting range."

One suggested, earning a smirk from Ryuko.

"your Dad will let us in?"

She asked, earning a grin

"Sure. You guys won't rat him out."

Haruka sighed as she glanced at the clock, Tsuki was late. It was almost six and it was nearly dinner time.

"Where the hell is that girl? If Setsuna didn't have that important...science thing...tonight…."

She sighed, earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"call her, we got her a cellphone for that reason."

Haruka sat up from where she was laying on the sofa, grabbing her cell phone from the coffee table.

"you know I still don't know her phone number?"

Haruka grumbled as she hit the speed dial button, waiting for her sister to answer.

"hello?"

Tsuki asked, into the receiver, wincing as Ryuko shot a round off in the room behind her.

"where the hell are you? More importantly what the fuck are you doing?"

Haruka demanded

"Haruka, it's not a big deal. Look I'll be home in about thirty minutes."

Tsuki responded, rolling her eyes at her sister's attitude.

"damn right you are. I'm coming to get you."

Haruka nearly broke her phone as she slammed it onto the table, grabbing her keys in same motion.

"what's wrong?"

Michiru asked, earning a glare from Haruka who headed toward the door

"I'm gonna go get my fucking idiot of a sister before she ends up in prison."

Tsuki made it a point to get as far away from the makeshift shooting range that she could before Haruka got there. There was no way she was getting them busted because her sister couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

She was walking along the highway when Haruka's yellow convertible pulled up alongside her.

"Get your ass in the car."

Tsuki obeyed, choosing to sit in the back behind Haruka where it was easier not to look Haruka in the eyes.

"what the hell were you thinking? What you and those idiots were doing is not only dangerous but breaking the law."

Haruka demanded, earning a scoff.

"Yeah well technically so do you! Or do you forget that swords are against the law too?"

Tsuki retorted, earning an glare through the rearview mirror.

"I'm pretty sure the police can't track magical items that can go into dimension pockets."

She quipped before adding

"and stop being so nonchalant about this! You have your whole life ahead of you, you're just fifteen! Ten years is a long time Satsuki or are you more concerned with fitting in with your ex girlfriend and her group of trouble makers?"

Haruka lectured before letting a heavy silence fall over them. Her grip on the steering wheel was so tight that it turned her knuckles white, though she ignored the cramping tendons as she accelerated toward their home.

once Parked inside the garage Haruka roughly pulled Tsuki from the car.

"you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Haruka stated, earning a glare.

"you're not my fucking boss Haruka, you're only three and a half years older than me!"

Tsuki retorted, earning a look

"oh and Setsuna is much older? Would you prefer that I let her deal with you?"

Tsuki grew quiet at that, she knew that Setsuna would be even more pissed than Haruka.

The rest of the drive was so quiet that one could almost hear the sounds of the turbines turning in the motor. The clouds overhead were churning and the wind howled, reacting to the pair's overwhelming emotions.

Once they were in the driveway Haruka shut the engine out and got out, jerking the door open for Tsuki who glared up at her.

"I'm going, jeez. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Tsuki stated, earning a hard slap to the back of the head, resulting in her seeing stars.

"not a big deal? Tsuki just because we are fucking senshi doesn't mean jackshit. You can't just go around doing shit like that Tsuki! How dumb are you?"

Haruka yelled before sighing and adding

"you know what? I'm not dealing with this right now. Go to your room and stay there until someone calls for you."

"fine asshole!"

Tsuki retorted before rushing off, nearly knocking Cerecere over when she came through the door.

"dang, What is her problem?"

Cerecere asked Haruka who sighed.

"she is a fucking idiot is what. I need to talk to Michiru alone so can you get your sisters and Hotaru and clear out for a while?"

Haruka replied, trying not to take her anger out on the kid.

"oh shit, What did Tsuki do now?" Junjun retorted from where she was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, game controller in hand.

"A lot. Why don't you guys go to chibi-usa's for a while? This is an adult only conversation."


	224. Chapter 224

Tsuki was sitting on the bed when Setsuna opened her door, leaning in the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest. The dark haired girl didn't need to look up to know that she was being glared at through the dim light of her room.

"Satsuki? Come down into the kitchen please. I don't think I have to tell you what this is about."

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh.

"why? So Haruka can hit me again?"

Tsuki quipped, earning an eye roll from Setsuna.

"you didn't fuss that much when I hit you with my staff. What's the difference between what I did and what Haruka did?"

Setsuna questioned as Tsuki walked past her and toward the stairs.

"the look in her eyes."

Haruka was sitting at the table, a shot glass full of amber liquid in front of her though she was staring into it like she was lost deep into thought. Michiru was sitting on the opposite side, her own amber drink in hand.

"Tsuki? Come sit next to me please. We need to talk about what happened today."

It was Michiru who spoke when the fifteen year old entered the room, her voice like a calm wave through the tense atmosphere of the room.

Glancing wearily over at Haruka Tsuki obeyed, not daring to make eye contact with anyone of them.

"Explain what happened today Tsuki, in your own words."

The aqua haired woman prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"what is there to explain she…"

Haruka began, only to recieve a look from Michiru which shut her up.

"Let her tell her side of it Haruka! You're not being fair right now."

Michiru stated, her calm voice taking on a steely tone that demanded respect.

Tsuki didn't even look up as she felt Michiru's hand touch her's, although she didn't pull away.

"I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal. It's inside and on the outskirts of the city, no one would even know what we were doing there! Besides both Haruka and I have swords so i didn't think it would be that big of a deal since I already own a weapon anyway."

Tsuki explained, not even looking up when Haruka scoffed

"Haruka! Behave, this was just a lapse in judgement."

Michiru began, earning a look from Haruka

"that's it? She could have been arrested or worse! Don't tell me that you honestly think this is nothing Michiru!"

Haruka yelled, standing up in such a rush that she knocked back the chair that she had been sitting on.

"It isn't nothing but she merely didn't think things through. You have done similar things in the past if you will recall."

Michiru retorted, though before Haruka could respond Tsuki bolted to her feet, glaring over at the blonde.

"You just want some kind of excuse to hit me again Haruka! You're just like Akemi and Don't say you're not, I saw the look you gave me...Hell your aura said what your eyes didn't!"

Tsuki yelled, earning a surprised look from both Setsuna and Michiru.

Haruka however just seemed to become even more angry at being compared to the girl's mother.

"So I'm like Akemi every time I even yell at you? Are you that fucking stupid?"

Haruka didn't have time to finish that sentence as Tsuki's fist suddenly lashed out, leaving her with a bloody mouth.

What happened next was at a speed almost none could follow, at least if they had not been use to Haruka's breakneck speeds as Sailor Uranus. The sisters clashed in a fury, wind and the gold and red of their auras clashing in middle of the kitchen. Both of the sister's auras lashed about the room wildly, causing anything in it's wake to clamer to the floor or shatter where it set. Including the table, which they had both broken in their brawl.

Both were so wrapped up in their emotion driven actions that neither saw Michiru transform, grabbing the back of Haruka's shirt and pulling her backward and onto the floor before shoving Tsuki with her free hand, toward the wall opposite of the blonde.

"Haruka you are acting completely childish! No wonder Tsuki is afraid of you and Tsuki go outside and calm down, I will be out there to speak with you after I deal with your sister."

Tsuki obeyed, walking out through their back door all while wiping blood from her nose and mouth. Once she was gone Michiru untransformed, glaring down at her lover who was still seated on the floor.

"Tsuki is terrified of you and your reaction was to insult you? Don't you see how that girl _looks_ at you? Right now I wouldn't care to bet that she feels as if the center of her whole universe has just collapsed because _you_ were everything she wanted and _you_ just fucked it all up with your temper."

With that Michiru grabbed a jacket and headed outside, pausing only to glance up in the tree that stood by the back of the house.

"if you are going to eavesdrop on adult conversations you need to work on your stealth skills."

She commented to seemingly no one before heading over to where Tsuki was sitting on the frozen ground.

Dropping the jacket ver the younger girl Michiru took a seat beside of her, ignoring the surprised look.

"you know Haruka doesn't mean anything she says when she gets like that. She may be eighteen but she still needs a dose of reality. You really did a number on her though….I do believe she'll have a black eye to show for tonight."

Michiru stated calmly, handing the younger teen a handkerchief before adding

"Haruka doesn't hate you, she was just angry and sometimes when she shows emotion it comes across too strongly."

Tsuki didn't say anything though when she spoke her voice trembled.

"I don't think I can stand to be near her Michiru. I….How she looked at me when she picked me up….That look was so much like….Akemi's, like those assholes at school….Like….Like how _he_ looked at me. She looks so much like _him_ …I just….I don't know what to do Michiru I understand that what we done was against the law but…."

Tsuki tried to explain, finding it difficult to put her feelings into words though to her surprise Michiru only put an arm around her.

"I think you need a vacation away from Haruka for a while. Now understand this isn't punishment, if I were going to punish you I'd do it myself, not send you away. But I think it would be good for both you and Haruka to clear your minds for a couple of days. Maybe you could go stay with the Lights? Maybe use that time to get closer to Taiki, heavens knows they seem so shy around you!"

That earned a small smile from Tsuki who looked up at Michiru then, not finding any anger in the woman's sapphire gaze.

"Thanks Michiru….and I'm sorry about the table."

Tsuki responded, blushing a bit though the aqua haired woman just chuckled

"You just let Haruka worry about the table, she's going to be the one who has to clean up the mess you two made of the kitchen."


	225. Chapter 225

**ADULT CONTENT WARNING! READ AT OWN RISK**

Yaten felt the emotional whirlwind before she ever heard the knock come on the door, though when she opened it her jaw nearly dropped. Tsuki was standing there, wearing one of Michiru's jackets and carrying a backpack that looked over stuffed.

"tsuki what the hell happened to you?"

The silver haired girl demanded, moving to examine her girlfriends face although she was half expecting Tsuki to bat her hand away though she didn't and instead put a hand to Yaten's, using her thought projection to show Yaten what happened.

"Haruka's an ass. You can stay here as long as you like, if Saiya complains we can lock her in the garage where she belongs."

Yaten commented, earning a chuckle from Tsuki.

"Koibito, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

She stated, though she still smiled when Yaten's face turned red at the term.

Taiki chuckled in the background, noticing Yaten's embarrassment from there though they only said

"well don't leave her standing in the cold. invite her in!"

Tsuki found herself sitting on the three light's couch, Yaten's glowing palms pressing against every bruise and cut that could be found, healing them with not even a scar left behind.

"I ran you a bath upstairs, might help you relax and get rid of any soreness that Yaten couldn't. I lay out some of Seiya's clothes for you, they may be a bit big but they're more your style than Yaten's."

Taiki said as they came down the stairs.

"thanks Koi."

Tsuki stated, surprising Taiki when she kissed their cheek as she passed them.

"taiki, you're gonna catch flies if you don't collect your jaw from the floor."

Yaten teased the blushing senshi who just glared as she walked past and into the kitchen.

Tsuki glanced down at the pajamas that Taiki had laid out for her. They were plain, deep blue and made of some kind of silky material. She felt weird about wearing Seiya's clothes but then again there was little difference between borrowing her clothes to borrowing Michiru's jacket.

Taiki and Yaten was seated on the couch, a tray of freshly made sweets in front of them along with some kind of golden tea, which filled the room with a sweet aroma.

"We figured you hadn't ate dinner yet. Seiya went to get takeout."

Yaten stated, earning a nod.

"thanks….Both of you….for everything."

Tsuki stated, earning a look of confusion from both of her partners.

"there's no need to thank us. We're here if you _**ever**_ need us."

Taiki stated, though Yaten just took Tsuki's hand.

"Love is an exercise that takes all parties working together and that's any form of love….Not just romantically."

Much later that night Tsuki lay on the bed with Yaten, the later's hair seeming to take up more room than the petite form of the singer, who was currently tracing the scars on Tsuki's shoulder where the Kuria's seals had been.

"you know, You could get a tattoo to cover that if you're so self concious of it."

Yaten stated, earning a look from Tsuki.

"and have even more rumors spread about me?"

She quipped, earning a scoff.

"who cares what anyone thinks?"

They lay there in silence for a while, Yaten lost in thought as she noted how Tsuki looked laying in the moonlight, how her pale skin seemed to have an otherworldly glow and how as Tsuki spoke her tone had developed into a husky, yet gentle drawl.

"Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?"

Tsuki turned to face her, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw how relaxed Yaten seemed in the soft rays of moonlight filtering in through the window.

It reminded Tsuki of her days of being Shoku, along a river in emerald fields. Of a soft touch that had been long past.

"I am not."

Tsuki argued though Yaten just kissed her gently, willing all that she was feeling to convey through the brief touch.

Without even noticing Tsuki leaned forward to kiss Yaten, feeling the sparks that she remembered from the repressed memories.

"Too soon?"

Tsuki asked softly, her voice deep with the sudden waves of desire, feelings she had never had before.

"You forget we both have our past memories."

Yaten laughed, moving to remove her own shirt.

That was all the permission that Tsuki needed to deepen the kiss. Yaten allowed Tsuki complete control, feeling the teal eyed girl's lust and desire fill her, only fueling the flame that had began to burn in her lower stomach.

Tsuki began to place kisses along the silver haired girl's neck, gently nipping the skin as she went though careful to make no marks. She could feel Yaten's lips doing similar against her own skin.

Pausing only to shed her own clothing, Tsuki went lower with the administration, sucking and nipping at the flesh as she allowed all the emotion, both her own and what Yaten radiated take complete control of her. She forgot about the fighting, the chaos, she forgot about the forced servitude, the scars that she was so ashamed of. All that mattered in that moment was the girl beneath her.

They were so caught up in their actions that neither noticed the door opening until Seiya let out a yelp.

"Holy shit….Lock the damn door next time!" she yelled, only to find herself blasted into the hallway by a large gush of wind, which blew the door closed in the same motion.

"Sorry about that, had to let the dog out. Now where were we?"

Tsuki asked, otherwise ignoring the intrusion, earning a look from Yaten.

"I would expect you to freak."

Yaten stated, kissing Tsuki once more though Tsuki only chuckled.

"Babe, I am use to people seeing me nude. There is no big shame in the body."

Tsuki answered, lowering herself still until her lips pressed against Yaten's navel.

"are you sure you want to do this?"

She questioned, earning a nod.

Yaten would have never imagined Tsuki being the one who instigated anything nor had she ever noticed how the seemingly scrawny girl had a layer of muscle forming under the surface. As Tsuki allowed her actions to say what woulds could not, Yaten found herself feeling as if electricity was shooting through her, her hands wondering from Tsuki's hair to her shoulders and back again.

Much later Tsuki lay there with the sheets in knots around them as Yaten curled against her, completely spent.

"I love you."

The words caught Tsuki off guard, having not expected them this soon from the usually aloof female beside her.

"I love you too."

Tsuki responded, pressing a kiss against her forehead before adding

"Now get some sleep _my dearest_ , You burn much more energy than I do. I'll see you in the morning."


	226. Chapter 226

Tsuki groaned as she woke up to the sound of Yaten's alarm clock, the smaller girl actually growling a bit as she turned to hide her face against Tsuki's chest.

"How about we ditch today. You're drained and I don't feel like dealing with _anyone._ "

Tsuki grumbled, her voice still deepened from sleep.

"Do me a favor and lock the door then. Seiya is bound to come in here if you don't."

Yaten grumbled, pulling away and borrowing beneath the blankets, much to Tsuki's amusement.

"I'd just blast her back out again if she does."

Tsuki retorted though she managed to get out of bed and do as asked.

Sure enough ten minutes later the pair heard the sound of someone banging on the door.

"I know you two stayed up all night but we have to leave in like ten minutes!"

"fuck off Seiya!"

Tsuki chuckled as she heard Yaten's response.

"Hey if I had to listen to Taiki j….."

Seiya didn't get to finish her sentence as a loud thump cut her off, followed by a groan.

"Come on Seiya, we are gonna be late."

Taiki's voice practically commanded and Tsuki couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"I really don't want to know Seiya was gonna say." Yaten chuckled, curling up next to Tsuki.

 _When she's content there's a warm energy around her, a deep, otherworldly sensation. The wind itself is warm around her._

Yaten noted mentally, being lulled by the gentle pulsing of energy.

Tsuki woke up much later with her stomach growling rather loudly, though it was the sound of laughter that had woken her.

"do I wanna know?"

Tsuki grumbled, glancing at the clock to see that it was noon.

"you talk in your sleep."

Yaten retorted, noticing how Tsuki blushed at the implication.

"please tell me I didn't just say something strange."

Tsuki commented, earning a laugh

"None too strange anyway. Come on, I ordered take out and you sound like you need it."

After lunch Tsuki was rummaging through her bag trying to find something decent to wear though she just didn't like what she had packed in a rush the previous night, much to the amusement of Yaten who was sitting on the bed.

"We're the same size, you're just a bit more muscular. You can wear something of mine."

Yaten stated, earning a look from Tsuki who held up a fancy, ruffled shirt.

"hell no when it looks like _**this."**_

Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh from Yaten who snatched the shirt from her.

"I like that shirt, thank you! Besides, surely you can find _something_ to wear!"

Tsuki chuckled at her girlfriend's response and returned to looking through the clothing, settling on a pink, silky top and a pair of black pants.

"for someone who passes as a guy, you sure have a lot of feminine clothes."

Tsuki teased, moving to get changed from the oversized T-shirt that she had tossed on that morning.

"shut up. Can you imagine the scandal if two females and whatever Taiki is sang about a princess?"

Yaten retorted, earning a grin.

"I can imagine what you would tell the reporters if that happened."

Tsuki responded, grinning slightly.

After they had finally both made themselves presentable Tsuki allowed Yaten to drag her into town, though Tsuki insisted on not shopping and just carrying stuff for the smaller built girl. Though, when Tsuki wasn't paying attention Yaten had one parcel wrapped.

As they were leaving the shop Tsuki suddenly felt as if a bowling ball had smashed into her, though she managed to keep her balance. Glancing down she saw who it was and sighed, putting the bags down.

"want to explain why you're not in school?"

She asked, her voice dropping low.

"None of us went. We were worried about you."

Junjun stated, coming from where they were hiding near the allyway.

"Hotaru….Juno….Seriously. There is nothing to worry about. I just went to live with Yaten for a while, just until things clear up okay?"

"We heard the fight." Pallapalla confessed, hiding toward the back of the group.

Yaten felt Tsuki's energy rise but she was surprised when it didn't turn dark.

"then you understand how I feel. Particularly you three, Cerecere, junjun and Vesves. How about this, let me drop Yaten and her bags off at their place and we'll go somewhere." Tsuki offered, earning a look from Yaten.

"Not being clingy but I'm coming too. I might as wells since those kids are going to see a lot of me anyway."


	227. Chapter 227

**Warning: Smut. Very detailed. Do not read if you cn not legally do so.**

"I am wiped dead."

Tsuki grumbled, falling back onto the bed while Yaten changed into her pajamas.

"you were the one who practically teleported into the top of a tree when Haruka came by."

Yaten retorted, grinning slightly as she turned toward Tsuki, grinning a bit as she added

"I guess that you are too tired to take advantage of us being alone tonight."

Yaten commented, nearly laughing aloud when Tsuki's cheeks turned crimson despite the fact that they had already had sex just the night before.

Yaten laughed as she got onto the bed, kissing Tsuki once before asking in a low voice

"are you okay with this?"

Tsuki felt her mouth grow dry as she nodded. She wasn't nervous, but she could feel her heart racing against her ribs as she nodded, feeling the lighter girl climb on top of her. 

"why are you so nervous? We did this last night!"

Yaten laughed, earning a glare.

"You want me to drop you in the floor?"

Tsuki retorted, chuckling a little as she stole a kiss.

Slowly Yaten moved the kisses from Tsuki's lips to the crook of her neck, the gentle nips and kisses causing Tsuki to moan aloud as the sensitive flesh was stimulated. Tsuki wasn't sure how to instigate anything so she just lay there, allowing Yaten to take the lead, though as the fire grew in the pit of her stomach.

She could feel her body reacting to the motions, moisture forming between her legs as she let Yaten pull of her shirt, only pausing to remove the silver haired girl's own top. As her own emotions began to whirl she quickly reversed their roles, nearly knocking the breath from Yaten as she quickly flipped the girl beneath her.

Quickly returning the favor Tsuki began to do the same, feeling Yaten's aura flare as she lowered her kisses to Yaten's chest, pausing in order to let Yetan catch her breath before she slowly began to tease the sensitive mound of flesh, sucking gently as she focused on the hardening flesh of the nipple.

Soon they were both laying there, dressed in nothing but the sheen of sweat that their affections had conjured up. Tsuki slowly lowered herself, pressing kisses on her lover's stomach, pausing as she let her hand explore Even farther down.

She could feel how wet that the other girl was practically begging her to enter her.

"Can you just hurry up and do something?"

Yaten groaned out

Tsuki grinned then, easily slipping into her lover.

She moved slowly with her thrusts, being sure to lower her mouth, using her tongue to tease the other girl's clit, earning a moan and gasp in response.

Taiki winced as they walked in, wincing as waves of desire hit them and Taiki could only imagine what Tsuki and Yaten had been up to.

 _Thank Gods I am in female form today or this could be emberassing._


	228. Chapter 228

**warning: Slight smut later in the chapter,**

"The wind is unnaturally balmy and warm for this time of year."

Haruka noted as she finished scraping ice off the windshield of her car.

"remember, You're not the only one who's powers connect with the skies. It could be either Makoto or Tsuki affecting everything."

Michiru commented as she glanced up at the cloudy skies.

"it's going to snow."

She added, earning a sigh.

"do you think that Tsuki will ever come back?"

Michiru only responded by putting her hand on her lover's arm, squeezing slightly.

"Tsuki adores you. You both lost your tempers and it erupted."

Michiru responded, earning a sigh.

"I saw her and Yaten in the park earlier today. When I went over to apologize Tsuki teleported off somewhere. I doubt that she will ever forgive me for hitting her like that."

"Did you ever think that maybe she is afraid of facing you or maybe even ashamed? She looks at you like you're some kind of god. You are everything that Kenji wasn't. Maybe Tsuki is using this time to find herself. Trust me when I say she'll come home when she's ready."

Haruka's eyes darkened as she managed to respond

"How I see it if she doesn't want to talk to me then she doesn't have to. She flipped out over nothing anyway."

Tsuki was panting, her whole body withering on the satin sheets. Her body was covered in sweat and she felt as if she had been running a marathon. She forgot about the scars that littered her whole body, lost in the jade eyes that loomed above her as her body bucked once more before she collapsed onto the bed.

"how was that?"

Yaten stated cheekily, collapsing beside of Tsuki

"the best. But I have a confession to make. You aren't my first."

Tsuki confessed, earning a chuckle.

"and You think you're my first? Tsuki, for the longest time the only people I were around was Seiya, Taiki and our Princess. When we were starting to experiment with things we only had each other and of course the princess is out of the question So that leaves only Seiya and Taiki."

Yaten retorted with a blush

"wait, you had sex with…."

Tsuki began, only to earn a pillow in her face.

"don't even go there or I will tell everyone you wear hello kitty underwear."

Yaten retorted.


	229. Chapter 229

Tsuki sighed as she sat alone in the spare room in the three light's overly large house. Her eyes were closed though she couldn't focus on meditating due to the sound of Seiya singing in the shower two doors away.

She knew she probably should go back to school but going meant not only facing Haruka but Ryuko as well and she did not want to even know how mad the punkish girl was at her for snitching on them.

"Tsuki! You have a visitor!"

This time it was Taiki's voice that cut her from her thoughts, causing her to sigh and stand up.

"who is it?"

She called back, glad that the wind carried her voice so she didn't have to yell at the top of her lungs to be heard.

"Shin!"

Tsuki headed downstairs then, mentally preparing herself for a lecture though one never came from the small white cat, who nearly caught her off guard by jumping into her arms.

"Shin! What the blazes are you doing here?"

Tsuki grumbled, nearly laughing as the little creature retorted

"I had to come find you! What the heck were you thinking of going off without telling me? What if you were badly hurt after fighting like that with your sister?!"

Tsuki groaned at that as she responded.

"Shin, I already have two parents I'm avoiding. I don't need a third."

She complained as she sat down on the sofa.

"now why are you here?"

She added, earning a sigh.

"It's Haruka. There was a attack last night. She charged in alone and now she's missing."

Tsuki's blood ran cold as she heard this. No matter how she felt about her half sister, she didn't want her dead.

"tell me where."

Tsuki demanded

"Ice cave. There is a uncharted area you'll be able to find it."

In a flash Tsuki was gone leaving Shin there with Taiki and Yaten.

"now why did you really send her to ice cave? We all know Uranus isn't that stupid."

Yaten stated, earning a chuckle.

"Michiru told Haruka the same thing I told Tsuki. Those two idiots will _never_ speak unless they're forced to."

"so Michiru devised the plan to force them to work together."

Taiki retorted, chuckling a bit.

"it must be a Uranian thing….That level of stubbornness."

They added, earning a snort of amusement from the cat.

"you have no idea how right you are."


	230. Chapter 230

_damn it Tsuki, what the hell? Why did you come running here do you have a death wish?_

Haruka wondered as she rushed through the dark caverns toward the energy she felt burning deep inside the earth. She couldn't stop her heart from racing, she could still see the worry in Michiru's eyes.

" **Haruka! You need to get to Ice Cave as fast as possible! Tsuki went into there for whatever reason! Taiki Called, she is worried."**

 **Michiru stated, causing Haruka to drop the plate that she had been washing.**

" **what? Why would she go there and in this weather?"**

 **Haruka demanded, instantly thinking back to how Tsuki had almost died months ago due to her own sword.**

" **I don't know. But you should go. You're the fastest one of us."**

 _Please be alright Tsuki._

Haruka thought as guilt consumed her, Remembering how hurt Tsuki had looked when they had fought.

 _Damn, maybe I was too rough on her. I mean I know she has PTSD as well as multiple other mental health issues. Why the fuck did I hit her?_

Haruka rushed along, toward the energy she was feeling when suddenly she felt something else, something that felt like a electrical storm coming toward her. Summoning the space sword she moved toward it, figuring that whatever daimon that she was sensing was the cause of this feeling though suddenly in a clatter of steel and bodies she ran smack into someone.

"get the hell off me! Whoever the fuck you are!"

Haruka groaned, though when she felt the aura darken she looked up, seeing a familiar black haired girl staring back at her.

"Tsuki! What the hell? What were you doing in here anyway?"

Haruka barked noticing how the younger girl flinched at her tone.

"I came looking for you. Shin said you were in trouble."

Tsuki admitted, her voice shaking slightly as she glanced down.

"Michiru said the same thing about you! What the hell is going on?"

Haruka stated however just as soon as she spoke the cavern began to collapse around them, leaving only one pathway open.

"Eclipse, Stay close. I don't want you to get panicked."

Haruka ordered, pulling her sword from its sheath, watching as the blade glowed a fiery red with energy.

"We'll get out of this. I owe you that much!"


	231. Chapter 231

You could cut the silence with a knife though suddenly a warm gulf of air surrounded Tsuki, keeping her from shivering. Glancing toward Haruka she noticed that she was in eternal form, an golden aura around her.

"I don't want you to catch a cold."

Haruka commented emotionlessly as they walked.

"Haruka…"

Tsuki began, though her sister cut her off

"save it."

They walked deeper and deeper into the cavern, the air growing not only colder but dense as if it was becoming so thick that it just hung in the space between the ice and rock.

"s...Haruka?"

Tsuki tried again, only to once again be ignored.

They walked for hours in search of the exit that they knew had to exist, however as they ventured farther and farther into the crevices of the earth and the air grew thicker and colder still there was also something else they noticed, a grey like mist that hung about and the scent of sulfur.

"ugh...what is that smell?"

Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"sulfur. We're underground so there is no surprise we're smelling minerals like that….with this fog I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't an underground hot spring here somewhere."

Haruka responded, walking on ahead.

Tsuki on the other hand timidly followed. She hated this, she hated how dark it was and she hated how she had to rely on Haruka to keep her from freezing.

"hurry up! I don't want to be stuck in here all day and I can't keep your ass warm forever!"

The blonde's voice cut through her thoughts

"sorry...Coming."

 _Why am I acting like this? She's my sister._

Haruka thought, glancing back at Eclipse, noticing how her body language seemed to scream uncertainty.

 _Maybe I should try to talk with her. After all that is why Michiru tricked us into coming here. I was so mad at her for attacking me and for the shooting range thing I forgot just how upset and scared that she probably was._

Haruka thought, though as the thought crossed her mind the mist seemed to thicken around her and memories of Tsuki charging at her filled her mind as well as the time that Tsuki had lashed out at Hotaru. How Tsuki had killed their own father.

 _Kill the girl. She will destroy your family and eventually you. She_ _ **killed**_ _your_ _ **father**_ _….She hurt your daughter. She hurt_ _ **you.**_ _She will kill your princess and ruin the future._

Tsuki wasn't expecting a blast to come from Haruka, knocking her backward and into the hard bedrock. She could feel her back rip on the jagged edges, blood washing in warm streams down her back.

"what? Haruka…."

Tsuki hissed in pain, summoning her own sword

"you will pay!"

Tsuki barely managed to deflect the barrage of attacks that followed, the speed and strength of Uranus's eternal form too much for her basic transformation.

"Sis! Snap out of it!"

Tsuki yelled, noticing how soulless that Haruka's eyes looked

"Don't!"

"Call!"

"Me!"

"That!"

With each word came a blow, the last one being so hard that it knocked Tsuki's saber from her grip, causing it to clatter to the stone floor.

"Murderers deserve nothing more than death!"

With that she jumped back, the blade glowing bright gold

"space Turbulence!"

Tsuki found herself engulfed in a solid beam of energy and wind, both cutting and burning her flesh as it knocked her back into the ice covered rock behind her, causing it to break and crumble.

Haruka scoffed as she stepped forward, sword pointed at the nearly unconscious teen's throat. However just as she moved to draw the blade back to deliver a clean final blow Tsuki looked up, her face covered in blood and eyes full of unshed tears.

"Sis...I know this isn't you. "

Tsuki's voice wavered, full of fear though her expression didn't betray her.

 _Sis…._

The word resounded in Haruka's mind, conjuring images of the younger senshi laying in a hospital bed and even as a young child during Helios's attempt to help her bond with each of them.

 _Sis_

 _Tsuki…._

Haruka's sword fell to the ground with a clang, followed by Haruka who sank down onto her knees, untransforming.

"oh my god."

She whispered, eyes welling with tears and even in her half conscious state Tsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Was Haruka crying? She couldn't be!_

She tried to convince herself as the world went black, though she could hear someone sobbing and pleading as she slipped into the void.

Haruka lifted the bleeding girl into her arms, picking up the sword once again as she transformed.

"space turbulence!"

She screamed again, using the last of her energy to blow a hole into the top of the cave, big enough so that she could fly the both of them out.

"please just hang in there….You'll be alright just keep fighting. Please sis...I can't lose you, not now….Not like this….I know you're a fighter…..Just please fight….for me."

Haruka pleaded, tears still running down her face as she teleported them to safety.


	232. Chapter 232

Haruka glanced down at the large blue diamond in her hands, the necklace glistening in the sunlight. She hoped that Tsuki would like this, though as she sat on the balcony of her palace, staring out over the frozen surface of her home planet.

 _She's been awake for two days and she still can't walk, even with daily healing sessions from Yaten. There's no way she'll forgive me._

She stated, glancing out at the sparkling glass that was falling outside her covered shelter. She knew for certain that Tsuki would love to see this.

 _She doesn't know the first thing about our bloodline...or about our planet._

Haruka thought, just as her communicator began to beep.

"what is it Michiru?"

She asked, almost curtly as she flipped open the watch.

"Tsuki has been asking for you….Everyone has visited her this week but you. She's starting to feel a bit hurt I suppose since you only leave gifts when she's sleeping."

Haruka sighed as she leaned back, watching as a red crystal bounced off of the railing and landed at her feet.

"Do you think Tsuki will be able to forgive me? I could have killed her Michiru! I nearly did! When I came to myself I had the sword at her throat….About to swing it!"

Haruka stated, choking up though only one lone tear made its way down her face.

"Haruka, Setsuna told you what happened. That was the same creature that took over Tsuki before. She doesn't blame you so stop blaming yourself and just get home. Everyone misses you and Tsuki needs her sister now more than ever."

Haruka managed a nod but once the communicator was closed she began to gather the tiny diamonds, fitting them into the empty spaces on the necklace.

It was late when Haruka came home, everyone was in bed though as she neared Tsuki's room she saw a light was on. Slowly opening the door she physically drew back when she saw how bruised and cut up Tsuki still was.

"hey."

She said lamely, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"hey...um...thanks for the flowers and the...other things."

Tsuki responded, voice hoarse from an internal injury caused by the wind of space turbulence.

"don't mention it….Um...here. I know you're not very fancy or girly but I made this from diamonds I collected on Uranus. Hope you like it."

She stated, producing the red and blue necklace from her pocket.

She watched as Tsuki's eyes grew wide then welled with tears.

"Haruka...I…."

Tsuki began, earning a sigh.

"it costed me nothing but time….And it's a part of our home planet. Had you had a chance in the silver millennium we would have grown up together, you would have gotten to see the crystal rains…..and maybe I wouldn't have been alone on our planet once war broke out."

Haruka stated, taking a seat beside of her on the bed, smiling a bit when she noticed the look in Tsuki's eyes.

"Sis….you have me now...We're still family."

Tsuki responded, sounding unsure.

Haruka couldn't help it, tears filled her eyes.

"Tsuki, no matter what I said when that fucking beast took over We will **always** be family. I am sorry I lost my temper, I am sorry I hit you back and I'm sorry I let that thing get to me….I should have listened to you and Michiru...I should have…."

Sobs overtook her then, catching Tsuki off guard.

Haruka never cried...not like this..Did she really care that much?

"Ruka, we both lost our tempers….I….If I was in your place I would have been mad too and what happened in ice cave wasn't your fault. The person who attacked me wasn't you."

Tsuki responded as she sat up, ignoring the pain as she wrapped her arms around her sister, her own tears beginning to spill over.

"I didn't need all this Haruka...I know you didn't mean to hurt me…..I know that wasn't you….that it wasn't my sister in there."


	233. Chapter 233

Haruka felt sick when Yaten announced the verdict to the room.

"The injury to her back will heal fine but nerves take time and not even I'm strong enough to heal it completely. Someone will have to make sure to help her exercise...make sure there are muscles that are healthy enough to stimulate those nerves."

Yaten stated calmly, squeezing Tsuki's hand.

"So she will be able to walk?"

Setsuna stated, earning a sigh

"yes. She will be fine but these things take time. I would suggest taking her somewhere stress free…..somewhere she won't have to worry."

Yaten stated, looking directly at Haruka who seemed deep in thought.

"She will be fine….You might need the break as well."

Tsuki chose that moment to speak

"Uranus! Haruka, you said you wish I could see your planet! That place would be peaceful and you're strong enough to help me walk again."

She stated.

"I…"

Haruka began to disagree though Michiru cut her off.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll all help take supplies to the Miranda palace and get things set up. Haruka, you have been wanting to spend time with her and this is the perfect chance."

Haruka couldn't deny that.

"alright. Besides, It's only fair that Tsuki learns her full extent of her powers and history."

She responded, grinning slightly before adding

"though She's leaving Birdbrain, The fish and fluffy here. I have listened to their sqwabble enough."

her response broke the tension in the room causing all of them to laugh. Though the three in question glared.

Once everyone was gone Tsuki turned to Haruka.

"what is the palace like?"

She asked, earning a grin.

"marble and Diamond and gold and silver. It's beautiful...You'll love it. The energy source comes from the planet's core and when it rains you can hear the crystals on these metal pipes lined along the roof, that sounds like music."

Haruka answered before adding

"The whole Palace will be yours to explore, the armory, the library, the smiths shop, everything."


	234. Chapter 234

The Miranda castle was huge, glistening in many different hues. the arches and stairs were rimmed with gold and the furniture was made of the finest fabrics and marble.

"welcome home Tsuki."

Haruka commented, wheeling her chair through the sitting room area, smiling slightly since Tsuki seemed at awe with everything.

"our room is up the stairs and through the left corridor. We'll share since it'll be easier."

Haruka stated.

Tsuki felt out of place in such a large, lavish place. Though Haruka was nonchalant about the whole thing until they got to the room they would share. It was painted a dark, royal blue in color with a balcony that overlooked the gardens outside.

"Haruka! This place is beautiful."

She stated,wheeling over to a large window to look out.

"magic does that."

Haruka retorted before adding

"It's a bit cooler than earth but would you like to see outside?"

Tsuki glanced down, eyes suddenly distant

"I...don't wanna be a bother."

Haruka sighed then, wondering why Tsuki had reverted back into this mindset.

"hey, it's no bother. Now come on, let's go."

The blonde responded, pushing the chair toward the stairs.

The garden was full of brightly colored flowers, though mostly reds and yellows, though one spot had a tree that was flowering with a pale blue bloom.

"this is my favorite place."

Haruka admitted, smiling slightly as she glanced up at the dark sapphire sky.

"I always wanted to show you this place but I didn't know if you'd want to come. Hell, I wasn't sure if you'd want to spend this much time with me. You trust Setsuna and Michiru more than you do me."

Haruka stated, earning a surprised look

"that's not true! It's just...I….I don't know….how to….act around you. Setsuna's wise like an old woman but old enough to be my sister yet acts like a mother to everyone, Michiru is quiet and blunt but just like any other eighteen year old. You on the other hand are always changing….I just…."

Tsuki rushed to explain herself though Haruka stopped her.

"hey, I am not _that_ moody. I just...Tsuki….I am effusive. Do you know what that means?"

Tsuki shook her head.

"I am touchy, I'm sure that you have seen how I am with the others. what I can't _say_ I _show._ I was afraid I'd make you think I was like Kenji and….I didn't want that."

Tsuki nodded then, reaching up to take hold on Haruka's hand, which rested on the back of the chair.

"Haruka, I know you're not like kenji."

Later that evening, after dinner Tsuki rolled herself around the large sitting room, looking through the artifacts and tomes on one of the lower shelves. She hated that she couldn't just stand, though she knew that she couldn't without help and Haruka would be too afraid that she would fall or get hurt in some other way.

"Hey, Tsuki...Why don't we go exploring? I bet you'd like the library and armory."

Tsuki nodded, not even flinching when Haruka helped her along the long halls until they got to large, gold gilded doors.

"This is the library."

Haruka stated, opening the door with her foot before wheeling Tsuki into the room.

Tsuki was at awe by the large room. The tables and chairs made of silver and diamond.

"go ahead and look around. I'll stay out here so if you need me you can call me."

Tsuki wheeled herself along the shelves, though she paused at a large leather tome that only had a stamped star on the spine. Drawing it out the uranium symbol began to glow blue on the back of her hand.

Opening the book she saw what looked to be a map of the galaxy, the black page practically glowing with light.

"that has the history of our bloodline. Blessed by Uranus themself."

Haruka explained, grinning a bit as she glanced down at the page.

"I thought Uranus was male in all the stories?"

Tsuki commented earning a chuckle.

"originally yes but he chose to become energy just like chronos and I don't think you can give energy a direct gender now can you?"

Tsuki shook her head at that.

"No, not unless it expresses its opinions."

She answered, earning a chuckle

"true."


	235. Chapter 235

"Haruka? How do you meditate on the heart chakra? This book says here that if your element is wind it is guided by this chakra. I know how to meditate to the astral plane but not this."

Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"close your eyes and imagine a green lotus blossom spinning counter clockwise, growing brighter and brighter as you breath in, pulling energy from the universe, through your body and into the area right here."

Haruka stated, touching the middle of her sister's chest, causing the younger girl to gasp un shock as a hot pressure began to fill her.

"it's uncomfortable."

Tsuki murmured, causing the blonde's brow to furrow.

"breath into it. with each breath will the negativity and all that does not serve you to leave as your exhale."

Tsuki obeyed, focusing on her breath as she sat there, feeling the heat melt into a warm, gentle pressure. Though as her body began to relax she began to see things.

Daichi was standing there in front of her, teal eyes sparkling in a way she never had saw them before.

'dad?'

She heard her own voice ask though her lips never moved.

"your mother and I are going to Kenji's basketball game, do you want to come or are you meeting up with your sister?"

Tsuki felt her mouth grow dry as she saw Akemi appear out of a doorway, the house looking eerily like her childhood home.

"Aren't you going to go see your girlfriend today, love?"

She asked, causing Tsuki to feel sick suddenly.

 _This is not real…..I wish it was but it's not._

Haruka's eyes widened as dark, red and violet energy began to bold around Tsuki, whose face had contorted into an expression that reminded the blonde of a infant about to cry. Moving to kneel in front of her Haruka reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"Tsuki!"

No response

"Tsuki!"

"Sis! Can you hear me? Please fight this!"

No sooner than Haruka said this that Tsuki opened her eyes, instantly launching herself forward and clinging to Haruka's shirt and practically bawling.

The blonde was taken aback but tried to remain calm, though as she listened to the younger girl sob she realized what must have happened. As she kept hearing the words

"Family."

"I'm not worth it."

And

"love"

Pushing her away slightly so that she could look directly at Tsuki Haruka spoke, her tone soft but serious.

"Tsuki, You have family...You have me. I care more about you than you will ever know. And you have a large extended family. Setsuna plays the role of a mother to you, right? Hiro, as much as I still don't trust him looks at you like a dad would. You think you don't have family? That you don't deserve love. Tsuki….You already have a whole lot of people that love you."

Tsuki could barely believe that but she could see Haruka was serious and there was no denying the fact that when Haruka looked at her, she saw a softness in her eyes.

"Ruka….I...I love you too."

She stammered, watching as her sister's expression softened into a smile before Haruka pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No matter what I will always love you. Love is not conditional….do you understand now?"

she felt Tsuki nod then, the younger girl's grip tightening around her.

 _I have Hiroharu, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and the others…..I have a lot of friends and family…..I…Would do anything to protect them…..Is this what love is?_

Tsuki thought, feeling a strange, deep hum right behind her breast bone.

 _Yes, it is._

She decided, suddenly aware of a warm surrounding her. Then looking up she was shocked to see that Haruka was beaming down at her and she could feel her symbols burning on her skin.

"wind."

She whispered, earning a grin.

"Yes...From _you._ I told you that you were just as much Uranian as you were Kurai."


	236. Chapter 236

**Souless eyes stared up from the rock pile, blood drying on the ground around it.**

 _ **You should have gone….**_

 _ **you killed her too…..**_

 _ **You didn't go…**_

Tsuki sat bolt upright in the bed, yelping from the pain of sudden movement.

"Tsuki? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Haruka's sleep deepened voice startled her, though her only response was to bury her face into Haruka's side, clinging to her sister's pajama top.

"Shh...Kitten. You're safe, whatever it was it was just a dream."

Haruka whispered, wrapping her arm around Tsuki to try to help ground her in order to help her realize that whatever it was, was in fact just a dream.

"in the dream you were…..Lying there dead and I did nothing…..I let…."

Tsuki began, her whole body shaking with sobs that seemed to take her breath away, though before she could finish speaking—and upset herself even more— Haruka cut her off, forcing her to look up at her in the dimly lit room.

"Tsuki, Look at me. I am fine, we are in my room in the Marinda palace on Uranus. We are both very safe. Now please calm down before you start to hyperventilate."

The blonde stated, her voice low and serious but gentle. Just firm enough to call her from her thoughts

Tsuki buried her face back into Haruka's side, struggling to calm down but suddenly there was a strange noise coming from overhead, catching her attention.

"what is that?"

She asked softly, still sniffling a bit though Haruka just chuckled.

"It sounds like wind chimes doesn't it? Get in your chair Tsuki….I want you to see this. It may take your mind off of that nightmare."

Her sister stated, pulling away from the younger girl though she sent a quick mental prayer to her planet's guardian for letting Tsuki's powers conjure storms even on the wind planet.

Wheeling Tsuki over to the large window overlooking the garden, Haruka watched as Tsuki's eyes widened with amazement before turning her own attention to the sight of sparkling objects falling from the sky, enlightened by the dull glow of the palace's magical barrier.

"Holy shit."

Tsuki managed to breath just as the sound of thunder echoed overhead.

"I know, It's beautiful. It's one of my favorite things about this place."

Haruka responded.

They watched the rain for some time, though when they finally returned to bed Tsuki cuddled tightly against her sister's side once again.

"Suki, I'm not going to be like the heavier of the diamonds and sink into Uranus's semi solid surface."

Haruka joked, though it concerned her when she only got a tiny grin in response, one that didn't reach her sister's eyes.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?"

Haruka pressed gingerly, not wanting to upset the younger girl

"In that vision earlier I saw what our family could have been. We were close…You and I. In it I was only eight or nine...I just wish I had known you back then."

Tsuki admitted, earning a sigh

"Tsuki, you know…"

This time it was Haruka who was cut off.

"I was just my mother's object...entertainment was what she called it and I was too young to understand that it was wrong. Every friday night she would send Kenji to a friend's and after Sota was gone to work she would throw a _party."_

She practically spat the word party

"People, both male and female would pay her for a chance at me and I had to….obey least I'd be taken to the basement. You have no idea how grateful I was when you let me stay...How you told me it was okay to be upset and scared. I was afraid I would never have a family Haruka….not even you."

Tsuki stated, causing a knot to form in Haruka's throat.

"Kitten...Why didn't you ever tell us the full extent of what that woman done to you?"

The older girl asked

"because I was afraid you'd see me as some cheap whore or think I deserved everything that happened because of it. I was terrified of you and Michiru, not because I was afraid you'd hurt me exactly but I couldn't bare being rejected by either of you. I idolized Michiru since I first saw her on the cover of a magazine my mother bought and then you….you were the last chance at a family I had."

Tsuki's answer caused Haruka to pull away

' _not because I was afraid you'd hurt me exactly'_

The words rang out repeatedly in the blonde's mind.

 _So she did think at one point that we would just hurt her like her mother and those…._

"look Tsuki if I make you uncomfortable I'm sorry.."

Haruka began, only to feel Tsuki grab her arm.

"No Haruka, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Not like that….Besides...I'm using you for a pillow, You can't move."

Tsuki responded, the last part coming out as a joke though her voice quivered on the word can't and Haruka could practically hear the hidden meaning of the words

 _Please don't, I'm scared._

"oi, what is up with you and bunhead falling asleep on me huh? Am I that comfortable?"


	237. Chapter 237

Haruka sighed when she heard Tsuki calling for her yet again but she knew that it was out of the fear of being alone. The blonde just headed back to where Tsuki was sitting, watching the light reflect on the shimmering blade of a small dagger.

"What now?"

Haruka sighed, noting how Tsuki glanced down at the gem decorated hilt of the blade.

"This looks almost like my sword.

Tsuki admitted, earning a nod from Haruka.

"Your sword is mixed between two styles. I do believe it was originally an Uranian blade, from the looks of the hilt anyway."

The blonde answered before sighing and adding

"We need to start your therapy tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me I want to go finish dusting the armors. There is nothing worse than a dusty room."

Haruka stated as she stood.

"Do you have to?"

Haruka nearly burst out laughing at the tone her younger sister took as it was similar to one Hotaru would take when begging for something. A tone more fitting a little child, not for a fifteen year old.

"Yes, I have to. I'm just right over there Tsuki. I'm within hearing range."

Haruka responded, gently running a hand through Tsuki's growing hair as she added

"How about this? You find that dagger's mate and they're yours and after I'm done we'll go out into the garden. A matter of fact I have a trick I wanna teach you that is better to teach out-of-doors so nothing is broken inside."

Haruka was grateful for her eternal form as she flew to the higher racks, only for Tsuki to call her name, causing her to hit her head on one of the many chandeliers.

"Ow! Damnit! What do you need Tsuki?"

She asked, earning a sheepish look.

"Are you almost done?"

Haruka resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

'She sounds so much like Hotaru or one of the Amazon brats...Hell she probably could give Usagi a run for her money.'

She thought though she only said

"Not quiet. Did you need something?"

She saw the blush but didn't say anything when her sister didn't speak.

"I'm just bored."

She answered, earning a small giggle from Haruka who finally lost her will not to laugh.

"Alright, why don't we get some lunch then? I think I could whip up something decent to eat though I'm no culinary genius like Michiru but unlike our princess, who burns water."

Setsuna sighed as she heard another loud pop, followed by laughter.

"Kids, take those things outside. I'm sure Taiki didn't make them for you so that you could drive Michiru and I insane with them!"

She stated, watching in amusement as the group of future senshi rushed outside, giggling.

"Ever since Those two found out about Tsuki's job with those girls they have spoiled them."

Michiru chuckled from the doorway.

"Well look on the bright side. Ceres finally has someone to take her to ballet and what not and Pallas has someone who can challenge her mentally. I swear it never stops amazing me how intelligent someone that young can be."

Setsuna nodded as she walked over to the fridge.

"And that leaves Tsuki having Vesta and Juno to spend time with. Heavens know that girl would rather play the rough and tumble games that those two invent than sit through a ballet class."

She retorted before adding

"And if Emilia is any hint, I say they will make good parents. Emilia was a well rounded kid."

Michiru couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That she was though mischievous. But honestly she probably got that from Haruka."

Michiru commented, earning a chuckle.

"too true."

Haruka laughed aloud as Tsuki attempted to levitate a leaf in the palm of her hand, though she either managed too much or too little wind so besides making it float it flew away in an instant.

"Calm down and focus. Like you do for your attacks."

Haruka instructed with a smirk, only to get a blast of wind to the face from her sister which caused her to laugh aloud.

"Hey! Keep your air to yourself! I swear training you is as bad as training Hotaru!"

She retorted with a smile, noting Tsuki's pout.

"Oh come on, try again."

"Not when you're acting like a jerk-face."

Again Haruka broke into chuckles again.

"Jerk-face? I think you've been around Chibi-Usa and Usagi for far too long, Kitten."

Haruka was glad that Tsuki seemed relaxed at the palace. She didn't seem so guarded despite her physical difficulties and nightmares and seeing how childish she was capable of acting when she wasn't afraid of prying eyes.

"You're lucky I can't stand right now or I'd kick your ass for saying that!"

Tsuki retorted, earning a smirk.

"Sure you would miss cocky!"

Haruka could see the glint in Tsuki's eyes at that retort and to her amazement the younger girl managed to stand, if only for a second before collapsing back down into the wheelchair with a gasp.

"You're gonna hurt your back if you keep..."

Haruka began to lecture though she was cut off.

"My back doesn't hurt...my legs do. I couldn't feel them before now."

Haruka was at a loss for words at this though she nodded.

"I'm calling my mom, she'll know what to do."

Tsuki grabbed her hand when she heard this, preventing her from rushing off to the communication panels.

"No, please don't! I'll be fine Haruka, it's just a little bit of a burning sensation I'll be alright."

Tsuki stated, practically begging though Haruka could see the pain in her eyes.

"Sorry 'Suki-chan. We need to make sure you are alright. Now stop pouting, if your face freezes like that you'll scare the birds and give children nightmares."

Miyumi appear in a pillar of light when she teleported, wearing a golden dress that seemed to glow with it's own light.

"What happened girls?"

She asked in a calm voice, as gentle as a brook but strong like steel.

"We were goofing off and she stood up. Her legs have not stopped aching since."

Haruka stated, worried as the woman walked over and quickly pulled out a small object, no bigger than a makeup compact that was made of gold and silver. flipping it open she stared at the inside of the object, her hand touching the inside of the bottom cover every so often.

"The nerves are mending rapidly. It looks like the power of our guardian planet smiles down upon Tsuki as well, though I dare say this will not be easy for her."

She stated calmly, looking to Haruka who looked ready to be sick.

"What's wrong Haru?"

She asked softly, concern feeling her expression and voice.

"It's my fault she is hurt like this Mother...I...I attacked her."

Miyumi's eyes hardened as she heard this though before she could speak Tsuki cut her off

"Haruka, for a thousand times that was not you! Whatever took over me was the same thing! You would not have done that if you had been yourself!"

Tsuki argued, moving to turn to face Haruka who quickly stopped her.

"Don't move around so much, you could hurt yourself!"

Haruka began, earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Haruka, her spine is fine. Her body is healing well. Stop fussing so much."

Haruka was about to argue though a gasp of pain from Tsuki made the words die on her lips.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Haruka began, only for Miyume to stop her.

"No, the springs would be the best place to take her. It may be colder than what she is use to but it will numb the nerves while they heal."

She informed, earning a nod from Haruka.

"You'll stay, right Ruka?"

Haruka was caught off guard by her sister's use of the nickname that until now, only a handful of people called her but she didn't mention that fact.

"Yes, I'll be right there Tsuki."


	238. Chapter 238

Tsuki hissed as the icy waters of Uranus surrounded her, numbing her skin in an instant. Glancing over at Haruka who smiled her encouragement at the younger girl.

"Don't worry, just a few minutes and it'll be over."

Haruka said before a grin came across her face

"First time I came here Michiru shoved me in."

Tsuki actually laughed aloud at the mental picture that her sister had just painted in her mind.

Haruka slowly undressed, sliding down into the water wearing nothing but her underwear and acting as if the spring was not mostly slush.

They had been there for around ten minutes when suddenly a roar, followed by a strong gust of wind echoed throughout the area. Upon hearing the sound a blue symbol began to glow on tsuki's forehead and a warm feeling rushed through her.

"Awaken child of the sky. Awaken and show the bloodline that denied you. Awaken the electrical storms of the tiger, the bloodline of the lower class...the warrior of storm. Surpass your fears and raise above he who turned on you and your sister."

As the words filled Tsuki's mind she felt as if electricity and wind itself was rushing from the mark on her forehead, into her spine and down both legs then she felt a strange rush. A static feeling gathering at the base of each shoulder blade.

"Holy shit."

Tsuki felt something soft touch the back of her arm, causing her to out of instinct jump up though pain shill shot through the enraged nerves of her legs and back.

"You...You've gotten your eternal form. Look."

Haruka stammered and as Tsuki glanced down into the murky waters at her reflection she gasped because there sprouting from her back was a pair of white, feathery wings.

"Cronos is not the only diéty out there. Though the one you just heard was my grandfather...Haruka's great-grandfather in a sense."

Mrs. Tenou stated, chuckling at the look that the two teens had glued to their face.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace."

"Haruka? Will you sit with me for a while? I'm not in pain again I just... don't want to be left alone."

Tsuki asked later that night, sitting in the library, a large tome sitting out in front of her.

"Sure what's up? You seem upset."

Haruka responded earning a sigh.

"When he awakened me... Diéty Uranus told me something. Raise above him who turned on you. Surpass your fears...bloodline of the lower class...warrior of storm. Just what am I? I see nightmares and can control shadows but I am also of your planet. Is that what I am? The senshi of storms?"

Tsuki responded, earning a sigh

"Well your emotions do cause storms so that does fit. Senshi of storms sounds better than the senshi of shadows anyway."

Haruka responded with a smile before adding

"Besides you have the same mark I do. So no more this not family or not Uranian shit." 


	239. Chapter 239

Eclipse stumbled to her feet, panting hard though she was smirking as she glared across the room at her sister.

"so we go home in the morning….earth time."

She commented, earning a chuckle.

"why? Dreading it?"

Uranus quipped, earning a scoff.

"No, I just hope you didn't tell Makoto and Minako. They will find any excuse to throw a party."

The dark haired girl retorted, dodging a blow from her sister who let out a laugh

"and if I did? What are you going to do about it squirt?"

"I'll show you! Duel Star Beam!"

Eclipse yelled, jumping back and releasing a blast from her left hand. The energy was a golden color like world shaking, though it was a solid beam sparked with black and red electricity besides a orb like blast.

"is that all?"

Uranus jeered, teleporting behind her and shoving her down onto the floor before pressing the still sheathed space sword at the back of the younger girl's neck.

"Good fight squirt but I win. Now tell me just what the hell you were doing this moring."

Eclipse blushed crimson at the question

"shut up Haruka!"

The blonde untransformed then, all while laughing rather loudly at her sister's expression.

"So you and Yaten have….you know…"

Haruka retorted, smirking mischievously

"shut up! What's it to you! Besides what are you complaining about I walked in on you and Michiru having sex!"

It was Haruka's turn to blush when she heard that statement.

"That doesn't answer my question! You're fifteen and she's seventeen, I think I should know how serious things are getting between you!"

Haruka responded, trying to change the subject.

"how do you know it was Yaten? It could have been Taiki! Besides it's one fucking year difference between us! You're just being nosy!" Tsuki retorted, earning a scoff.

"taiki is shy about PDA. Yaten don't give a fuck." Haruka retorted before adding "and I'm just worried you will be hurt!"

Haruka retorted, though Tsuki could see it was a lie.

"and You're full of shit, I'm going to bed."

Tsuki responded with a smirk, her eyes flashing red as she quickly countered Haruka's hold on her and landed the blonde on her back before walking off.

"Tsuki! You damned brat! This is not over!"

Tsuki was still asleep in the spare room when Haruka came in, carrying a handful of slush, which she without ceremony dumbed it beneath Tsuki's covers, prompting the other girl to fall out of bed from the shock, cursing all the while.

"Haruka! What the fucking hell!"

Tsuki yelled though Haruka only smirked

"get dressed. Michiru wants to meet us for breakfast in town."


	240. Chapter 240

Michiru barely recognized the girl who was with Haruka, dressed in a bright yellow shirt that could have only been bought by haruka. But what was even stranger was that Tsuki was smiling, obviously sharing some form of inside joke with Haruka.

When they saw her however Tsuki said something that resulted in Haruka elbowing her in the ribs, though even from the distance Michiru could see that it hadn't truly hurt Tsuki.

As they drew nearer Michiru noticed Tsuki didn't seem quite so guarded.

"long time no see Michiru-San."

Tsuki stated, smirking a bit as Haruka moved to kiss Michiru though she didn't act embarrassed by their display as she would had at one point.

"Lose the formalities, we're family remember?"

Michiru stated, moving to hug the younger girl, automatically feeling that her aura was much different, warmer even.

"it's nice to see that you're better and I figured you would like a change of pace from Haruka's cooking. Thus why I invited you two out."

Tsuki chuckled at that before replying

"I'm just amazed that she _can_ cook without burning the whole place down!"

Haruka glared over at her but said nothing, after all this was a much better change than the clingy, scared girl that Haruka had saw back on Uranus.

"Hey, besides standing here on the sidewalk criticizing my culinary skills why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Michiru chuckled at her lover's response, giving her a look

"you're always starving for one thing or another Haruka."

She stated before walking off, causing Tsuki to burst out laughing though the blonde only looked confused.

"Tsuki, what did she mean by that?"

Haruka questioned, only to fuel the younger girl's laughter even farther.

"are you two coming?"

Michiru called over her shoulder, amused by their antics.

 _Yaten was right. Time away from worry and reminders of the past did help her process the things that happened. She seems so much happier. But there is something that is different about her, but what….I can not place._

Michiru noticed two things while they ate at the small cafe:

First, Tsuki actually was actually eating, unlike the first time they had all gone out to eat.

And secondly, that she didn't flinch when the young server came over despite how her eyes darkened slightly.

 _Just what happened on Uranus? What made her change within two weeks to this extent?_

She wondered, watching as Tsuki tried a piece of the rolled omelette that Haruka had ordered.

"so how was your trip?"

She asked, earning a shrug from Tsuki

"the springs help with pain, I found out that much. But the library is massive, did you know they had their own histories on the feudal wars on Terra?"

Tsuki questioned, her voice dropping low as she answered the question.

"oh Yes, I do believe that they played a role in some of the clans as well. Didn't the Kurai take interest in the Chibia and Usui clans?"

Michiru responded, earning a nod

"yes, this was after the fall of the silver kingdom however and it wasn't the same branch as the one Shoku was descended from, there were two branches of the Kurai clan. a warrior first rank and a lesser branch who was used like pawns by the first branch. I do think that Hiroharu is from that second branch."

Tsuki answered before adding

"I wonder if Mamoru knows about the two races working together at one point."

"why don't you stop and ask him? We pass by his place on the way home and we have time."

Haruka suggested around a mouthful of food, earning a look from Michiru.

"I may do that. So what's been happening here while we were away?"

Mamoru sighed as he got off the phone with Usagi who had called to ask him to pick up more decorations. He really couldn't see Tsuki enjoying something like this but he knew better than even try to talk Minako and Usagi out of it.

He was surprised when he heard his doorbell ringing.

 _Now who could that be?_

He wondered though when he opened the door he was surprised that it was Tsuki standing outside the door.

"Chiba-San. Sorry to bother you I just wanted to ask you something."

Tsuki stated, earning a surprised look.

"come on in, no need to stand out in the hall."

He answered, earning a slightly nervous smile as she walked in.

"I wanted to ask if you know anything about how the second branch of the Kurai clan related to the clan you and your four generals derived from."

She stated, earning a sigh.

"yes, I was well aware….as was Kunzite. Minako just didn't trust you at first, you know she really isn't that bad of a person right?"

Mamoru stated earning a nod.

"yeah, I understand what she was doing though I admit it did hurt."

Tsuki responded with a grin before adding with a small smile

"I also wanted to tell you that should you need me for anything...I am in your debt just as am in Usagi's. I am now sure I can keep a promise like that."


	241. Chapter 241

Tsuki nearly fell on her ass when she walked through the door only to have confetti cannons explode nearly in her face, causing her to swear loudly much to the amusement of everyone.

"Sorry about that. They designed that themselves."

Taiki laughed, moving forward to help Tsuki to her feet.

"why do I get the feeling you helped them?"

Tsuki chuckled, accepting Taiki's hand.

"Maybe a little. Pallapalla is quite bright herself."

The violet eyed popstar retorted, just as the children flocked to her, nearly knocking her down with a hug.

"You're actually better now!"

Pallapalla stated earning a slight smile from Tsuki who ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"yes, I am kid. Now tell me, what have you guys been up to while I was away?"

Tsuki asked, laughing at the rush of answers she was getting.

"Tsuki, I think someone else wants to say hello."

Yaten stated, prompting the fifteen year old to look up to see Emillia standing behind the silver haired teen.

"And why are you hiding behind Yaten? Come here. What are you doing back here?"

Tsuki retorted, prompting the younger girl to rush over and hug her.

Emilia blushed a bit before handing Tsuki a note, written in a penmanship almost like calligraphy.

 _ **Dear Tsuki,**_

 _ **We need to ask a favor of you, please help Emilia with her training while We deal with an slight issue here. Besides Emilia wanted to see you again. Our hands are very much tied and Emilia does still need training and I was hoping someone there will be willing to help.**_

 _ **Please understand,**_

 _ **Sailor Eclipse**_

"so you are back for a while? At least this time you didn't run away! Your parents had to be worried to death!"

Tsuki retorted, earning a sheepish grin

"I already got lectured and stuck cleaning up after my younger siblings I don't need another lecture."

Emilia retorted before adding

"Besides I got _three_ lectures and grounded to the palace for a week. I don't need the fifteen year old who becomes my mom adding to that. Besides when I got back I heard you were hurt and…"

She trailed off, letting the words hang in the air

"hey, I'm fine. I spent two weeks with Haruka on Planet Uranus and I learned a lot. You don't have to worry."

Tsuki assured, seeing how Emilia had dropped her gaze.

"There was a young man suffered a similar injury in my time and he will never walk again. I was so worried that you wouldn't get better…..We _**all**_ were."

Tsuki glanced up at Yaten and Taiki, seeing how they were standing there with the quartet who seemed suddenly interested in the floor.

"guys it was a small fracture and Yaten is an amazing healer and the waters of Uranus can zap any nerve awake. I am fine."

Tsuki assured, kissing the top of Emilia's head before motioning the other four back over to her.

"Guys, I am fine. How about this? After this mess normal people call a party we'll go have fun together. All of us."

The whole room had went quiet as she had began to talk, though when she said this Haruka spoke

"Why don't you, Yaten and Taiki go somewhere with the kids as a family?"

She suggested, looking over at Yaten and Taiki with a small smile.

"You sure you're okay with that?"

Tsuki questioned, earning a nod.

"take the kids and go. They were worried about you, okay? I'll spend some time with my family as well and tonight we will all come together as one large family alright?"

The party seemed to draw on and on until Tsuki had to find a way to escape into the back yard to get some time to clear her head, finding Kunzite and Yaten sitting outside, having an in depth conversation about some form of technology that she could only began to understand.

Deciding to leave them alone she headed toward the garage only to find Taiki leaned against the wall, a glass of champagne in hand.

"You too I see."

Tsuki commented, walking over to them with a small, shy grin ghosting on her features.

"Saiya is better at crowds than either Yaten or I."

Taiki responded, glancing up at the stars as they added

"I hope you don't mind some of the toys and games the kids and I came up with while you were away."

As the brown haired warrior spoke, their hand gently found Tsuki's.

"as long as they don't wake me up at seven AM on a sunday I am fine with it. Besides, I live in the house with five kids, Haruka and Setsuna. Trust me on days everyone is home it's already a madhouse. Add Emilia and that's trouble times ten."

Taiki laughed aloud at that before turning toward Tsuki, grinning

"Let's go inside and warm up. Besides, Makoto's little pastry cup things are literally the best thing I have ever tasted."

Tsuki laughed aloud at that as she followed her partner into the house.

"Mako has the best recipes. Besides, I honestly could use a cup of that nectar that princess Kakyuu brought. I swear the food on your planet is very good….sweet but good."

Tsuki responded as they walked into the crowded living room, wincing as she heard Usagi trying to sing karaoke in the next room.

"she really needs to lay off the cider."

Tsuki muttered, earning a look.

"can you do better?"

Taiki asked, earning a smirk

"I would sound like a wailing cat but _that_ sounds like a walrus with the croup."

Tsuki stated with a chuckle.

With that Tsuki walked over to the drink table, pouring two cups of the sweet, thick, fizzy amber liquid before returning to Taiki.

"here, Figured I'd bring you one."

She stated, blushing slightly as Taiki took it.

"thanks."

They stood there in silence, both blushing too badly to know what to say until a sudden crash echoed through the area, followed by yellow smoke and a voice yelling

"Damnit!"

Arching a brow Tsuki made her way toward the noise, seeing Cerecere and Vesves standing in middle of the stairwell, both covered in a yellow powder.

"Do I wanna know? Jeez guys, you look a mess."

"it was an accident! It fell out of my pocket!"

Cerecere stated, looking almost panicked when Haruka and Michiru came rushing over.

"I'll go get the carpet shampooer."

Haruka chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she walked off.

"Come on, Let's go make sure you two get cleaned up."

Tsuki added, laughing a bit as she ushered them off, ignoring how panicked they seemed.

Once they were inside a bathroom Tsuki let out a small laugh.

"Alright you two canary's, You two can bath together so we don't waste water and I don't have to clean paint out of two tubs. Besides, your sisters. I doubt it's the first time you two have seen each other naked."

She stated, earning a confused look from the two girls.

"wait, you're not mad?"

Vesves asked, earning a smirk

"Girls, things like this happen. Let's just get you clean so you can get back downstairs before someone thinks I've murdered you."

"I hope they're not in too much trouble."

Junjun stated, earning a chuckle from Emilia.

"for an accident? No way, besides I heard them laughing in her room when I had to go to the bathroom."

Emilia stated just as Tsuki came back into room, wearing a t-shirt with a floral print instead of the yellow she had on before.

"where's my sisters?"

Pallapalla asked, earning a scoff.

"Didn't you hear? I ate them."

She retorted, earning a giggle from Emilia.

"Pallas we're fine, Vesves needed help with her hair."

Cerecere stated as she walked in, dressed in her pajamas.

Tsuki grinned a little as she made her way past them, returning with a tray of snacks when she returned.

"before Usagi and Chibi-Usa eat it all."

She stated, winking before leaving once again.

"Well she seems in a good mood." Nephrite stated from where he sat on the sofa with Ami and Mamoru.

"This is almost like how she acts in the future."

Emilia admitted, chuckling a little as she took a bit of a cream filled desserts.

"Wait, really?"

Minako asked, having overheard the conversation.

"Yes. I noticed it when she made that retort to pallapalla earlier. In the future she has that same sense of humor."

Emilia retorted, earning a look from Cerecere

"does she make a habit of spraying people in the face with water in the future too?"

The pink haired preteen asked moodily, earning a laugh

"She decided to dunk me under a few times when I was younger and being particularly a brat. She never really loses her temper either, I honestly see my mother in her now...at least a little bit."


	242. chapter 242

Tsuki groaned, holding up the slacks that went to her school uniform which was currently covered in lint and what she could only hope was washable paint, though it felt like taffy.

"Michiru! Can you come in here?"

She called, sighing as she glanced down at the ruined pants as Michiru walked in.

"oh my...what happened?"

The aqua haired beauty asked as she walked into the room, earning a sigh and shrug

"No idea. But I need to borrow one of your uniform skirts. I'm still wearing the tie and button down though."

Tsuki sighed tossing the pants aside, watching as they crumpled onto the floor in one corner of the room before turning back toward the highly amused sea senshi.

"alright but if you want I can order you a new pair of slacks. I'm sure that Haruka won't mind."

Michiru stated with a smile as she moved to leave the room though Tsuki just sighed

"I'll try the skirt...for now."

She mumbled, rolling her eyes as she thought about how everyone would react to her wearing anything even resembling feminine.

She was lost deep in thought when Michiru brought the item in question to her, snapping her back into the real world with the close of the door.

Don't even think about that mess….Don't psych yourself out.

She mentally advised herself as she began to get dressed for school. She knew that she had blown off classes for at least a month already and she also knew that if she wanted to eventually graduate and go to college she would have to at least attempt to push everything she felt down into the pit of her being.

"Tsuki! Hurry up in there or you'll be eating breakfast on the run!"

Setsuna's voice called causing the teen to sigh and quickly squirt a large amount of gel into her hand, brushing her messy hair back into what could be called more of a controlled frizz. Quickly changing into her uniform and heading downstairs.

"You're wearing a skirt?"

Junjun pointed out as soon as Tsuki walked into the kitchen, earning a scoff from the teenager who only responded sarcastically

"Nice way to point out the obvious Juno."

She retorted, taking a seat between Vesves and Cerecere, both who looked preoccupied with their breakfasts to worry about what the punkish tomboy was wearing.

"She wouldn't have to wear a skirt if someone hadn't gotten yellow gunk all over the leg of her slacks."

Michiru responded, causing Tsuki to smirk as she noticed Pallapalla shrink down into the chair.

"Whatever it was I'm not going to miss class just because I am stuck in a short ass skirt."

Tsuki retorted with a chuckle before shoving another piece of omelette into her mouth.

Tsuki chose to ride her bike to school, something she knew administration would frown on but she did carry the Tenoh name and the school would be more concerned with pissing off the famous Haruka Tenoh than if a student drove illegally or not, after all Haruka got by with it as well.

"You know you're going to flash everyone you go past right?"

Tiger's eye commented as he walked the younger girl to the garage.

"Tora, I could care less."

She retorted smirking as she shoved the helmet on and straddling her bike, adding in a slightly sarcastic tone

"Besides, unlike some people I thought of putting shorts on under my uniform!"

with that she slid the helmet's sheild down over her eyes before reving up the engine and pulling out, leaving Tiger's eye standing in middle of the drive way fanning the scent of gasoline away from his face.


	243. 243

_Mondays suck…._

Tsuki thought for the tenth time that morning as she walked to class, hearing whispers and snickers coming from many of the students that stood in the halls, gossiping and catching up before classes began.

"I wonder why the dyke changed her look?"

"Maybe she finally grew a brain!"

"I heard Yaten Kou was dating her!"

"No way in hell! What would a superstar see in a scar faced freakshow!"

 _Did I say Mondays suck? Try this whole blasted school sucks!_

She mentally corrected herself just as something suddenly bolted out and hit her square in the stomach, causing her to double over as the familiar taste of blood entered her mouth from where the sudden blow had made her bite her tongue.

"You double crossing, two faced bitch!"

She didn't need to look up to see who it was speaking or to feel the wind shift as a fist was drawn back to lay into her again.

"I'm the bitch huh? I'm not the one who throws cheap shots!"

Tsuki snarled, catching the incoming fist before drawing back to land a blow of her own however to her surprise a large hand caught her elbow.

"Don't. You'll take an innocent life."

Tsuki froze as she heard the voice, glancing over her shoulder at Taiki who still had a hold on her upper arm.

"What are you talking about?"

Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh as her lover leaned over until their lips nearly touched her ear

"Ryuko is pregnant with Tiger's child."

 _How does Taiki know?_

She wondered then it dawned on her.

 _Star maker….Taiki can sense the birth of new star seeds….which means...Ryuko's child will have powers._

Slowly Tsuki released her grip and narrowed her eyes at the girl who had been her ex.

"You better take care of yourself. Not everyone will refrain from breaking your damned neck just because you have a kid growing inside you."

Tsuki responded before turning and walking away, heading toward her first period class.

 _So Tora is gonna be a dad huh? The man really could get in trouble over that if Ryuko wanted to push it. She's gonna make one hell of a mother though, that is if she gives up this thug like gangster shit._ _I wonder if Emilia knows Ryuko's child in the future world? They have to be nearly the same age….I wonder if...No way, that's stupid besides the timelines are different and nothing is set in stone between one or the other._

 _I mean look at the four generals, they aren't with who they loved in the past!_


End file.
